Porcelain Dreams
by LotornoMiko
Summary: AU Reality, Allura is taken as a political hostage by Doom. She grows up under the care of Lotor's mother, and slowly learns to be the prince's friend. Tragedy happens and Zarkon sends Allura away. But Lotor never forgets about his friend.
1. Hostage

Disclaimer time! I own nothing of Voltron or the characters that were a part of that franchise. That honor belongs to World Events Productions. I make no money off this story, it is done for entertainment purposes only.

----Michelle

He stood before a window on the third floor of his home, Alfor's back rigid with tension, his hands clasped behind him. His eyes stared unseeing out onto the courtyard of the castle, the people seeming like blurred ghosts, distant and unimportant. Even from this height, he should have been able to hear the sound of their talking, but there was little noise voiced by the people carrying out their appointed tasks.

He felt he should feel guilty for shirking his own duty, Alfor knowing that there was a pile of documents laying on the desk of his study. Papers that required reading, grants that needed to be assessed, documents that needed his signature. And yet he couldn't muster up the incentive to return to his work, Alfor almost not caring if everything went to hell due to his neglect.

But there was none of that feeling, guilt and responsibility fleeing in the face of his angry worry. He snorted at that, finding the words too mild in describing the kind of inner turmoil he felt, Alfor knowing it surely leaked into his eyes. He wouldn't give in to the grief bubbling up inside him, refused to give up hope just yet. But time was against him, Alfor knowing that every hour, every minute that passed only drilled the certainty in him that his daughter was gone for good.

His fingers curled even tighter, digging his nails into his skin as he glowered at the sky. He told himself it wouldn't do to think that way, that the negative would only serve to mire him in depression. And yet, he couldn't muster up the strength to remain positive in private, Alfor allowing his dark thoughts to take him the instant he had a

moment alone.

Not that he had true privacy, the side door of his study open a crack, light filtering in from the bedroom next door. The woman inside the room, his wife Diana, had grown quiet, a small miracle he was thankful for given that she was prone to a great many hours worth of weeping these past few days. She wasn't the only one, Alfor knowing that many of the maids who worked in his home joined her in her grief, shedding many tears for the missing princess.

The castle was normally a happy place to be, surroundings bright and cheery, but with the princess' disappearance, a cloud of sadness had enveloped the building. Passing from person to person, each one echoing grief in their own ways for there had been none who hadn't loved the princess. Alfor wanted to send them all away, but knew the castle needed people to maintain it. Knew he needed people around him to keep him from breaking down completely.

It didn't stop him from sending the nobles away, Alfor hardly able to stomach their insistence on lending him their condolences. None dared voice the suspicion that his daughter was dead, but they hinted at it with their solicitous nature, their eyes reflecting pity whenever they looked at their king. He knew he shouldn't blame them for thinking that way, not after the evidence they had found.

He bit back a shudder as he thought to that moment, Alfor remembering how he had been holding court when the guards came bursting into the throne room. His advisor Coran had rushed forward, seeking to keep a spectacle from taking place. But he was too slow in preventing one frantic soldier from waving something in the air. His wife besides him had immediately recognized the item as belonging to Allura, a heart wrenching scream escaping her lips at the sight of the blood stained toy.

The nobles gathered around them hadn't understood the significance of the toy, not until Queen Diana snatched at it, and began sobbing her daughter's name over and over again. Alfor could remember the muffled roar of voices talking all at once, excited questions being asked, nobles voicing their concern. Alfor had had no time to act stunned, striding over to question the captain of the guard.

The guard captain had been grim faced, regret in his eyes as he reported his findings. A search party had gone out looking for the princess and her entourage, the party having failed to return at the appointed time. What they had found at the designated park area was nothing short of a nightmare, blood splatters everywhere, with dead bodies laying slumped over playground equipment. Men, women, children, none had been spared the assault.

One slim ray of hope was the fact that there had been no sign of Allura's body. At least...not intact, for some of the dead had been torn limb from limb, their faces scarred by laser fire, obscuring their identities. He shuddered to think what effect witnessing such a massacre would have on a child's mind, even as he prayed she would be found alive and whole. He'd get her the therapy she needed, just please God, bring her back to him!

Inquires were being made to the nearby towns, his soldiers investigating any and all leads, trying to help him understand the crime that had been committed. Alfor hoped it was some madman that had taken the princess hostage for ransom, even as he shuddered to think what a monster like that would do to his daughter. With that horrifying thought choking the breath out of him, Alfor shook his head, gasping for air.

It had been three days since the massacre had been discovered. Three long days where he tried to be brave, and cling to hope that Allura would be found. He didn't want to believe his people were capable of such a crime, but the alternative was even worse, Alfor thinking of their decades long enemy. Doom. It was a distant planet, that habitually made trouble for Alfor's world. The ruler of Doom had set his greedy sights on Arus, having fought to wrest control of this world from Alfor's own father.

The former king of Arus had died fighting the war, slain by the demonic ruler of Doom. But Alfor's sire had not been without plans of his own, leaving behind blueprints that allowed Arus' most able minded scientists to develop a weapon. A weapon that had staved off attack from Doom many times, the two planets fighting to a standstill that seemed would never end.

It didn't mean Doom stopped it's attacks, they were as frequent as the rising sun, razing towns and unleashing monsters on the populace. The weapon, a robot code named Voltron tended to be all that stood in the way of Doom's ultimate conquest, fighting off monsters and war ships with ease. But Voltron couldn't be everywhere, certainly not with a little girl, royal though she may be.

Again that suffocating feeling, Alfor fighting to remain standing. He should have never let Allura go to the park, maybe then she would have been safe. If he got another chance with her, he'd lock her in the castle grounds, keep her from straying, keep her protected with dozens of guards. He pleaded with any God that would listen to grant him that chance, Alfor straightening as he spied a cruiser entering the courtyard.

Everyone seemed to stop what they were doing, the servants in the courtyard turning to look at the soldiers vacating the cruiser. Alfor's stare burned through the window's glass, the man seeking out the eyes of the man in charge of this deployment. The soldier looked up, and it was with sorrow in his gaze that he shook his head no, Alfor deflating as he realized the man did not carry Allura in his arms.

"It just isn't fair." His wife's hoarse voice nearly caused him to jump in fright, Alfor somehow maintaining his composure. "It's another beautiful day..." Indeed it was, the sky an endless sea of blue with nary a storm cloud in sight. Or the gray and beetle black metal of invading Doom ships. "It doesn't seem right for her not to be here to enjoy it..."

Worry of worry, his wife's voice trembled, Diana fighting a losing battle. He was already turning, ready to comfort her when she burst into heartbroken sobs. A handkerchief was in her hands, the silk wrinkled and well used, the woman bringing it to dab at her eyes. Alfor approached her, but fell short of touching her, fearing he would somehow catch her grief.

"We'll find her." Alfor repeated words he had said over and over these last three days. "Someone will have seen something, will know something. We'll find the monster who did this, and bring him to justice."

"What if it's too late?" Diana whispered in between sobs. "What if the light has already left her?" Alfor spread his hands helplessly, unable to bring himself to whisper comforting falsities, even to his own grief stricken wife. He felt like a pale imitation of himself, unable to help her, to help his daughter, and to help himself.

"Just pray love." He urged her, and was shocked by her fit of temper.

"I am sick to death of praying!" Her fingers clenched around her handkerchief, her wet eyes burning brighter than they had in all three days that had passed. "What good is it? What good is our gods if they cannot return our daughter to us, safe and whole?!"

"Careful Diana...you blasphemy." He warned, aghast by her words.

"I don't care!"

"You should." He fought against the instinct to seize hold of her arms, and give his wife a good shake. "You invite the Gods to strike you down with such talk!"

"If it meant I would be reunited with our daughter, I would welcome death." Diana told him, and he made a disgusted sound, turning his back to her.

"You have to live on. If not for yourself, then for the kingdom." As did he, Alfor thought, knowing so many depended on his rule. She didn't respond to his stern admonishment, at least not in words. Her weeping was heart breaking to hear, Alfor staring out the window into the horizon.

He lost track of time, the sun lowering in the sky, hinting at the time that had passed. His wife continued weeping, needing comfort he could not give her. She'd be better off with the maids, at least those girls would be able to console her in some way. Perhaps their shared tears would alleviate some of the grief his wife Diana felt.

"Diana..." He didn't turn, voice raising loud enough to be heard over her sobbing. "Please.....return to the bedroom. I'll send for..." A knock sounded on the door of the study, a frantic pounding that hinted at the nervous excitement of the one doing it. Alfor couldn't stop relief from flaring into him, relief and hope, the King shouting out a command.

"Enter!" He turned at the door's opening, spying his advisor Coran, his face paler than normal. His once neatly trimmed mustache had grown bushy and wild, the man ceasing to take care of his appearance since the princess' disappearance. "What is it, what's happening?" Alfor said, watching as Coran gave him a stiff bow. He was in no mood for formalities, waving a dismissive hand at his advisor.

"A call has come for you."

"A call?" echoed Alfor, seeing Coran nod.

"Yes." His face and voice showed his displeasure, Coran practically hissing out a name. "King Zarkon is waiting on your private line."

"Zarkon!" breathed out Aflor, and Diana gasped, her weeping momentarily forgotten.

"Yes. He says it's important. That he has something that you want." Coran explained, and Diana took a step towards the advisor.

"It's Allura, isn't it?" She seemed to be warring with hope and grief, excitement coursing through her at the thought of her daughter being alive. He knew that excitement would dull once she realized the magnitude of Zarkon potentially possessing their daughter.

"He didn't say." Answered Coran. "Will you take the call?"

"Of course!" Alfor said, and in his haste knocked over a pile of paperwork. The papers scattered on the floor, Alfor stepping wrinkles into the documents. He didn't care about the damage done, his shaking hands pressing buttons on the control panel on his desk. A whirring sound was heard, a large panel descending from the ceiling. Coran lurked near the doorway, clearly loathed to be dismissed from this interview, and Diana had all but ceased her sobbing, allowing only a stray sniffle to escape her control.

Another button pressed, and then the ugly visage of the demonic King of Doom appeared before them. Alfor could only recall two times previously seeing this man, and both times he had been just as terrifying, whether he was grinning like now, or angry like he had been the first time Alfor had used Voltron against his forces. Right now Zarkon seemed in as good a mood as he had been when he killed Alfor's father, his face a gloating taunt that did not hide the ghoulishness of his grinning face.

He felt Diana move closer to him, the woman frightened of the purple skinned Drule, but trying to lend her husband support. Zarkon barely glanced in her direction, his mockery of a smile flashing fangs as he spoke. "Good tidings to you King Alfor."

Alfor was in no mood for faking pleasantries, growling out his words. "Get to the point Zarkon. What do you want?"

"Is that anyway to speak to fellow royalty?" demanded the Drule King, making a tsking sound. "I see your manners have not improved much since last we spoke."

"At least I had manners to begin with!" shot back Alfor, trying not to bristle with impatience as he rested a hand on his hip. "Not like you Drules, all savage barbarians who take what you want at the cost to others!"

Zarkon's eyes flashed, some hint of annoyance to those golden depths. "I'd be careful how I speak to me if I was you..." His tone was warning, his eyes narrowing. "It won't be long before I am ruler of your pitiful planet."

"If it's so pitiful, why do you want it so badly?!" demanded Alfor, noting Zarkon's smirk was strained.

"It holds some value of worth in slaves and resources."

"My people will not be your slaves!" Alfor snapped, feeling Diana place a hand on the small of his back, reminding him of her presence.

"They'll become slaves willingly or die by my hand. All of you will!"

"Not so long as we have Voltron!" Alfor reminded him, displeased when Zarkon let out a laugh.

"Ah yes. There is that...weapon of yours." A clawed hand reached up to stroke at the Drule's chin, the King looking thoughtful. "We haven't been able to discover a weakness for the robot."

"That's because it has none." Alfor couldn't help but be smug then, proud of his father's design.

"But humans....ah humans come with plenty. Even you Alfor." His gaze suddenly slid to Diana, Zarkon practically leering at Alfor's wife. "Such a beautiful wife. I can see where the princess gets her looks, even at her young age." Alfor's lips flattened into a thin line, refusing to react to the news that Zarkon knew what Allura looked like. But Diana gasped, a question issuing out of her.

"You've seen her?"

"She's very pretty, especially for her age." Zarkon said musingly. "She's what, six or seven?"

"Five! She's five!" Diana answered, stepping closer to the image of the king.

"So young....so weak...so easy to kill....."

"Damn it, say what you have to, then be gone from my sight!" Alfor roared, and jerked his wife back from the viewing panel.

"Oh no..." Zarkon's eyes glittered with rage, his voice hissing out. "You don't give me orders. Not now, not ever! Especially when I hold your daughter's life in my hands."

"She's alive?" Diana was struggling in Alfor's arms, silent tears streaking down her cheeks. "Oh you haven't hurt her, have you?!" Zarkon made a noncommittal noise, which cause Diana to scream, a sound that bordered on hysterical.

"Give me back my daughter!" Alfor snarled, still holding onto his wife. "Or so help me, I'll have Voltron bring down your twisted empire on your very head!"

"Do that, and I kill the brat before Voltron can even appear on the horizon!" His words were a deep guttural growl, reeking of menace and willing intent. "Your robot has never been able to completely defeat my minions.....to send it now will only result in the princess' death."

"What do you want?" Diana asked, voice a loud shriek of pain.

"Calm your woman down." Zarkon ordered. "I loathe hysteria, especially in women who should know better."

"Shhh Diana, my love. It'll be all right." Alfor whispered in her ear, his wife seeming to sag in his embrace.

"It won't be." Zarkon interjected with a snort. "As of this day, Arus belongs to me now. You're to renounce your crown, and abandon your home, and your riches. And this? This is the important part. You are to deactivate Voltron. I want no interference when my people come to land their ships on Arusian soil." He smiled then, looking far too pleased. "Do this, and your daughter may live a long life, albeit as a hostage on Doom."

"No..." breathed out Diana. "If we agree to your demands, you will send our daughter back to us!" Zarkon remained impassive to her protests, Diana turning to Alfor, eyes urgent. "Tell him! Make him understand! We need our daughter back!"

"She's a hostage to our behavior love..." Alfor explained as gently as he could. "We can't dictate the terms of her release." She looked as if she didn't understand, Diana shaking her head no again and again.

"I'll give you by the rising of tomorrow's sun to let me know what you have decided to do." Zarkon told them, sounding certain of what course of action they would take.

Of course he had to be, Alfor realized bitterly. They weren't like the Drules, they couldn't' sacrifice their only child, their hearts wouldn't let them. As horrible as the thought was of allowing the entire planet to be enslaved for one child's life, Alfor couldn't, wouldn't make the decision to let Allura die. It must have showed on his face, for Zarkon let out a wicked laughter, the sound seeming to echo in the room long after the viewing panel had gone blank with static.

* * *

To Be Continued....

I know, another new story. But today on the bus I thought of the everything I wanted to do for chapter two. I got so excited I had to sit down and write it all out before I lost the creative buzz. But I intend to work on this story slow...most likely...though I am already writing chapter three tonight. Rating will eventually go up once Lotor and Allura are older. ^^;;

Michelle


	2. Damaged

She wasn't quite running, her heels clicking smartly on the polished tile, Adaline holding onto her heavy skirts with one hand so they did not drag across the floor. A guard, no doubt a spy of her husband, followed at a hurried pace, his hands wringing together anxiously. He wasn't trying to stop her, not exactly, though he kept giving voice to his uncertainty about her venturing to this part of the castle.

Adaline did not so much as spare the soldier a second glance, ignoring his suggestions that she turn back. She couldn't, not when there was a child's well being at stake. She only hoped the rumors had proved wrong, Adaline flinching to think of a child left all alone in a place as horrible as Castle Doom's dungeons.

She tried to tell herself that her husband couldn't be that cruel, that he couldn't possible be so sadistic as to let a child, even one of his enemies alone with all the countless dregs of Drule society. And yet a part of her insisted he really would do such a thing, which is why she had gone running from the ladies parlor, fiendish laughter chasing on her heels.

Thankfully it hadn't been her husband who had broken the news to her, Adaline suspecting Zarkon did not want to deal with the temper she would rouse if the rumors were true. He underestimated her, and the gossips that lurked in this castle if he thought she wouldn't get wind of this latest piece of news. Her cheeks burned with anger and humiliation, Adaline recalling how the beautiful Drule ladies, bitches all of them, had held a whispered conversation near her.

It was no exaggeration to say they had staged the conversation, the ladies of Doom's court wanting Adaline to overhear them. They had no concern for the child they talked about, giving only a brief mention to the child. No, they had been more consumed with hurting Adaline with the news of her home world's imminent fall, gloating how their King had finally found the perfect tool to use to cement his hold on Arus.

As much as it hurt her to think of Arus as falling to Doom's conquest, Adaline pushed back her upset. It had been many years since she had set foot on Arus, and she had gone through a lifetime of changes. But even the harshest of tortures on Doom couldn't erase all of her compassion, especially to children. It was something those Drule females didn't understand, not realizing it was their idle mention of the child that sent Adaline running from the room.

And now she was here, descending down the stairs to the basement floor of the castle, her guard escort horrified at her audacity. Adaline would have smiled if not for the seriousness of her mission, the woman having learned she could go almost anywhere in the castle so long as she maintained her confidant swagger. It might shock and dismay the guards, but it amused her husband to see her move about the castle as though she had a right to go anywhere she pleased.

The lights grew even dimmer the lower she went, the stones walls turning dirty, grime and fungus growing on the blocks. She gave care to not brush up against the fungus, not knowing what sort of illness she could catch from it. Her steps became less hurried, Adaline taking care on the staircase. The guard reached out a hand, but fell short of touching her, knowing the penalty was stiff for handling the king's wife without his permission.

Clearing the last step, she arrived in the dark and dank dungeon, her nose wanting to wrinkle at the filth and decay she could smell emanating from the cells. Once again she prayed that the rumors were wrong, not wanting to contemplate the damage that could have been done to the child's mind.

"Lady Adaline!" The dungeon master appeared before her, looking stunned to see her. "What are you doing here?!"

She knew her visit was a surprise, Adaline having never set foot in the dungeon, even at Zarkon's invitation. She had never developed a taste to watch the dungeon master at work, not wanting to see skin flayed and bloody as he whipped and tortured those in his care. Much of her husband's amusements were hardly her idea of entertainment.

"I've come to see the child." Adaline announced, and moved to go around the dungeon master. He was a big man, even for a Drule, with muscle that bordered on fat. He blinked those silver cat's eyes at her, and stepped to block her way once more. She frowned at him, and placed a hand on her hip. "Do you dare stop me?"

A staring contest was held, Adaline's blue eyes boring into the dungeon master's silver gaze. He was not used to women glaring at him, and her determination and force of will seemed to back him down. He sighed then, and stepped aside, Adaline holding back all urges to wilt in relief.

"What cell is the child in?" Adaline asked, taking a step towards the barred gate of the dungeon. The dungeon master's subordinate looked for permission and got it, the man hurrying to unlock and lift the gate so she could enter.

"Go with her." Ordered the dungeon master, tone gruff. "This is no place for a lady."

She was already passing through the gate, blinking at the darkness that was only broken up by dim lanterns of light. The subordinate followed her, a brighter lantern in

his hand, allowing her to see further than a few inches. It also allowed her to be SEEN, and from the shadows of the cells came voices. Some were pleading, broken rasping voices that begged for freedom, insisting they had done nothing. Others were angry, calling her names, calling her Zarkon's whore, and a traitor to the human race.

And still there was a third set of voices, obscene offers spoken to her, wicked catcalls as sex starved men got their hopes up that she would be put in a cell with them. She pretended to remain unaffected by them all, allowing no pity for those broken voices, no anger to those who deemed her traitor, and certainly showed no reaction to the most obscene of cat calls.

Head held high, and eyes looking straight ahead, she walked briskly through the dungeons, passing through the heart of it and coming to the very end. And not once did she hear a child's fearful cry, Adaline almost collapsing with relief. A relief that did not last, for on her turn, the light of the lantern flashed into a cell she had thought was empty. She saw now how wrong she had been, a tiny body huddled in the corner, head bowed down to rest on it's knees.

"Merciful heavens..." She pressed a hand to her mouth, horrified to see fiction become fact. The only saving grace was that the child was alone in it's cell, for Adaline knew that even among the Drules there existed predators who lusted after children's flesh.

She drew closer to the cell, hands gripping the bars, but even her tremors could not rattle the gate. The child didn't even look up at her approach, sitting there staring at the floor, not even having enough sense to cower from the many sounds of the excited dungeon dwellers.

"How long..." whispered Adaline, hearing her escort make a questioning sound. "How long has this child been here?"

"Eh....about three or four days." Adaline reeled back from the horror of the notion, but didn't take her eyes off the meek figure in the cell. She quickly estimated the child must have spent a week in captivity, what with the amount of time it would take for a ship to travel between Doom and Arus. "

"Open the gate." She was pleased her voice did not waver, Adaline sounding commanding in her anger.

"'What?"

"You heard me. Open the gate." She whirled around to glare at him, ready to snatch the keys off his belt. He stared back at her, then sighed, moving to open the gate. She immediately stepped inside the cramped cell, fighting back fears that her escort would lock her inside. But the gate remained open, Adaline withholding a relieved sigh. Instead she knelt down on the grimy dirt floor, not caring that the skirts of her fine dress got dirty.

"Hey there little one..." She crooned softly, looking at the child. No reaction, not even when Adaline began an awkward crab walk towards the child. She ended up in touching distance, and still no response, Adaline fearing the worst. Was the child dead? But no, she could see the slight movement of the child's chest, given rise to breathing.

"Careful my lady..that one was a little hellion when we first brought her in." warned her escort, and Adaline's brows rose.

"Her?" She hadn't put a gender to the child, hadn't thought beyond seeing her. Now she reached out with a steady hand, touching the child on the shoulder. The child actually shivered, and Adaline brought her hand to the tangled mane of hair, noting it was an odd reddish brown color. She realized with a start it was dried blood that coated the girl's hair, flakes of it shaking off at Adaline's touch.

When she tried to force the child to lift her head, she heard a low whimper, her heart breaking to hear the sound. "Oh sweetie..." She murmured softly. still trying to get the child to look at her. "What did they do to you?"

It happened in an instant, the head lifting, Adaline catching sight of a blue that rivaled her own eyes in brilliance. But they weren't really seeing anything, the child, which she realized with a start really was a girl, began screaming. It was the most horrible of screeching, high pitch and hurting Adaline's ears, though she didn't shout back at the girl.

She couldn't say the same for her escort, the man rushing into the cell, shouting angrily at the child. "Be quiet you brat!"

"She doesn't understand!" Adaline hissed, realizing the girl most likely didn't understand the Drule language. The guard continued to shout, and raised a threatening hand towards the girl, Adaline watching as she became even more distressed. "You're only scaring her." She chided, then switched to Arusian, cooing softly to the little girl. "It'll be okay little one..."

She continued to scream, and Adaline grabbed her by the arms, pulling her onto her lap. The child began thrashing about, panicked beyond belief, her breath catching in her throat as she began to hyperventilate. Adaline wrapped her arms around the girl, struggling to hold onto her, and began rocking back and forth. She sang softly, a half forgotten Arusian lullaby.

Somehow her song got through to the girl where words would not, the girl ceasing her thrashing. She all but went limp, slumping against Adaline's chest, her screams dying down to listen to her singing. Adaline hugged her with one arm, the other moving, the woman running a hand through her hair, searching for bumps on the head. Thankfully there didn't seem to be any, leaving Adaline puzzled as to the cause of the blood in the girl's hair.

"There there little one..." Adaline whispered in between words of her song. "It's all right now. You're safe now." She knew she shouldn't be making promises, but she'd be damned if she'd leave this girl traumatized and alone in the dungeons.

"Safe?" The girl's voice was hoarse from screaming, but she pulled back to look at Adaline. A thin sliver of hope as in her eyes, and Adaline smiled to see it. The girl seemed to react to her smile, reaching up with grimy hands to trace the curve of Adaline's mouth. "Safe..."

"Yes..." Adaline hugged her once more, the girl weakly clinging to her dress. She rose to stand, and the escort gaped at her, starting to issue out a protest.

"You can't leave with her!"

Like so many of the men in her husband's employ, she ignored him, striding out of the cell. The girl hid her head against her neck, shivering violently as Adaline carried her through the dungeon. The voices started again, not even the sight of the child she carried could quell them. Adaline was grateful the child didn't understand Drule, knowing such a young soul should not bear witness to such foul language.

The escort actually ran past her, hurrying to reach the dungeon master before her. By the time she arrived at the main gate, the subordinate had breathlessly filled the dungeon master in on what had occurred.

"Lady Adaline, you can't be serious." The dungeon master was moving to intercept her, but Adaline's steps did not falter. "What will the king think?" She knew he would be displeased, and for one instant her hesitation showed, enough of it for th dungeon master to seize upon it. "He'll most likely throw you in a cell for this act of defiance."

She glared at the large Drule, her tone chilled with frost. "We shall see about that!" Her very being was that of a woman who would have her way, and she knew the dungeon master must think her crazy, risking her freedom and well being over a child that was not hers.

"Lady Adaline, be reasonable. You already have a son...what good is that girl?"

"That you cannot see the value in saving a child shows you will never understand my motivations." She retorted, then narrowed her eyes at the Drule. "Now get out of my way."

"Very well." The dungeon master said, and his tone seemed to imply he thought she was arranging her own funeral. He moved aside, and she stepped through the gate, spying the guard who had followed her to the dungeon. He looked startled to see the girl Adaline clutched to her bosom, and Adaline gave a haughty toss of her head. "

"Go report to your master like the faithful lap dog you are." She didn't wait for him to move, stalking up the staircase, her one hand rubbing the girl's back. The girl hadn't made a sound in response to the anger around her, once again causing Adaline to worry. Had the child become addled brained?

Soon she was at the top of the stairs, servants and nobles gaping at her and the child. She ignored them, and marched through the corridors until she reached more familiar halls. Soon her path took her to her private chambers, the rooms adjoining Zarkon's, but separate enough to give her the illusion of having some privacy. She was grateful he had stopped insisting she spend every night in his bed, Adaline not able to tolerate too much of his affection.

She used her hip to push open the door to her bedroom, spying slaves cleaning up the room. "Leave us." She ordered, and though the slaves exchanged a look, they nodded and hurried out. But not before bowing to her, a mockery considering Adaline felt she was as much as slave as they were.

She entered the spacious bathroom that came with her chambers, flicking on the overhead light. She walked towards the ivory colored bench, setting the little girl down on it. It was difficult to peel her from her arms, the girl whimpering and clutching harder at her dress. But little by little, her fingers were pried free, Adaline kneeling before her, smoothing her hands through the discolored hair. Once again she was taken by the bold blue color of the girl's eyes, Adaline smiling at her. The little girl just blinked back, too tortured by her ordeal to risk a smile at her savior.

"Can you tell me your name sweetie?" Adaline asked, and only silence was her answer. She kept the smile on her face, not wanting to upset the girl with a frown. "How about how old you are? Do you know your age?" Nothing, not even when Adaline began counting out numbers on her fingers. She held back her sigh, and looked at the girl's torn and bloody clothes.

"What happened to you?" Adaline wondered out loud, and began removing the girl's ruined clothing. No resistance from the child, the girl not fighting her, just looking forward with that unnerving stare.

Once stripped of all her clothing, Adaline raked her eyes over the girls' body, trying to find a source for the blood. But she could find not cuts, no gaping wounds, only a few bruises. The bruises angered her anew, Adaline wishing she knew who had caused them. Though a helpless feeling let her know she wouldn't have been able to take

revenge for the girl.

Troubled, she stood and walked over to the large bathtub, running the water so it was a pleasant mixture of hot and cold. She then lifted the girl into her arms, and carried her to the tub. She half wondered if there would be a fight, Adaline knowing her own son hated his baths. But the girl was an angel, sinking down into the water. Adaline set about to scrubbing her with soaps and shampoo, and the dirt and grime left her face and body, revealing sun kissed skin. The girl's tan had yet to fade, even after a week of Doom captivity.

The hair was the most surprising reveal of all, the blood scattering away to reveal locks so golden that rivaled the coins in Zarkon's treasury. Adaline smiled at her, running her fingers through her wet hair, then lifted the girl out of the tub. She wrapped her in a big fluffy towel, and set about to combing the tangles out of her hair. Almost unnoticed was the door opening to the bathroom, a petulant voice calling out to her.

"Mommy....?" She turned and spied Lotor, his eyes staring at the what she was doing. "What is that?"

"She's not a what, she's a who." Adaline said cheerfully, continuing to work on a particularly fierce tangle.

"A who?" He cocked his head curiously, studying the girl who still had that lost, vacant stare in her eyes. "She looks like a doll." Adaline paused, glancing at Allura. With her still movements, and unwavering stare added to her very pretty for a child's looks, she very much did resemble a doll. "What's her name?"

"She hasn't told me that yet." Adaline admitted, watching as Lotor crept closer to the girl.

"HI!" he said brightly, sticking a hand in her face. "I'm Crown Prince Lotor. Who are you?" He frowned when he got no answer, then began waving his hand wildly before her face. She barely even flinched, Lotor's eyes narrowing. "She's boring!" he announced, slumping next to Adaline on the ivory bench.

"She's just a little tired." Adaline explained. "She's been through a lot."

"Oh..." Lotor seemed to consider that for a moment. "Like what?"

Adaline hesitated, knowing she couldn't begin to explain the horrors the girl had been through just by staying in that dungeon. "Never you mind." She said at last, causing Lotor to let loose with his infamous pout. She was immune to that expression of his, her brush finally freeing the last of the tangles through the girl's hair.

Her son looked frustrated that his pout wasn't having the intended effect, the boy casting his eyes around the bathroom. He noticed the tub, and wrinkled his nose, commenting on it's dirty state.

"That's what happens when you go too long without a bath." Adaline said, wondering if he would remember that and not fight her over bathing the next time.

"Oh." He still seemed sullen, peeking glances at the little girl. "Why is she here?"

Adaline blinked, considering her words carefully. "She's going to be staying with us for a little while..."

"Oh...like a pet?!" He asked brightly, and Adaline shook her head no.

"No a guest. Like a friend."

"A friend?" This time he looked puzzled, the word an alien concept to him. Adaline was well aware of the fact that her son had no friends, the children of the servants and slaves being deemed unsuitable for the crown prince to associate with.

"Someone to play with. Someone to tell stories with. Someone to share secrets with. It will be a lot of fun." Adaline added, though Lotor looked unconvinced.

"I have mommy for that..." Lotor said, and Adaline nodded.

"And you always will have me around." She promised. "But you must get lonely when mommy is busy. This girl will be your friend, and chase away your loneliness."

The bathroom door suddenly slammed into the wall, Adaline and her son jumping in fright. Her husband, the great demon king Zarkon stood in the doorway, gold eyes gleaming fiercely as he stared at Adaline and the child on her lap.

* * *

To Be Continued!

I'm taking title suggestions by the way!

Michelle


	3. Chapter 3

The slamming of the door into the bathroom's wall had broken the plaster, colored dust being stirred up around her husband's imposing frame. He didn't so much as choke on the dust, fixing her with a furious glare, the Drule seeming to radiate anger. But he wasn't growling, not yet, and Adaline took that as a good sign, running the brush once more over the girl's hair.

"Lotor...fetch me one of your spare shirts." Adaline said, and the boy nodded. He leapt to his feet, and hurried over to the bathroom's closet, rustling among the clothing on the lower shelves. Adaline continued to fuss over the girl's hair, pretending not to notice the anger emanating off of her husband.

Her son returned, handing her a black short sleeved shirt. It would bag on the girl like a tunic, the short sleeves coming past her elbows, and the hem reaching almost to her ankles. But it was better than the towel, or leaving the girl completely naked, Adaline quickly dressing her in the clean shirt.

"Just what do you think you are doing?" At last her husband spoke, his words holding a dangerous edge to them. She glanced out the corner of her eye at him, Zarkon still standing in the doorway, effectively trapping them in the room.

"Righting a wrong." Adaline said at last, and Zarkon snorted at that. She had much more she wanted to say to him, but she was conscious of the girl and her son in the room, Adaline not wanting upset either one with a display of anger.

Lotor seemed oblivious to his father's mood, the boy venturing closer to make a bright announcement. "Mommy got me a friend!"

"Did she now...." He almost hissed those words out, the boy giving an emphatic nod of his head.

"I'm to play with her, tell stories, and share secrets with! It will be fun!" Adaline stomach clenched at how excited Lotor sounded over the prospect, tensing up as she waited for her husband to explode in rage.

"Lotor, son..." Words spoken through clenched teeth, rasping on her nerves. "Take your little...friend, and go play in your room."

Lotor hesitated, some hint of his father's animosity getting through to him. He turned to look questioningly at his mother, and Zarkon grabbed him by the arm. "OW!" Lotor cried out in pain, his father shaking him hard. "That hurts!"

"When I give you an order, it is to be obeyed unquestionably. Is that understood?!"

"It hurts!" Lotor repeated, though thankfully his eyes had not teared up. The boy had been quick to catch on that showing tears before his father would earn him a hard cuff to the head.

"Answer your father." Adaline quickly said, seeing Zarkon's nostrils flare. From the tight grip he had on Lotor's arm, she would not be surprised if her son bruised.

"I understand..." Lotor said, eyes blazing bright with hurt and anger.

"Good. Now do as I say!" Zarkon said, releasing the boy. Lotor hurried over to his mother, Adaline setting the child down on the floor. For a second she thought the girl would crumple to her knees, but she remained standing. Lotor's fingers grasped hold of her smaller hand, and began tugging her behind him. The girl seemed to move in a daze, following after the boy, Zarkon moving out of the doorway.

He quickly returned, and this time he entered the bathroom, taking care to close and lock the door behind him. Adaline refused to show her fear, busying herself with picking up the brush and towel, and putting them in their respective places. It gave them both time to center their thoughts, Adaline trying to retain the anger and horror she had felt when learning about the imprisoned child.

"I was in the middle of holding court, enjoying a nice beheading when word came to me of your visit to the dungeons." Zarkon began, and even though his voice sounded calmer, she knew it hid the dangerous undertone of his words. "Imagine my surprise, given your refusals in the past to set one foot in the dungeon master's domain."

She fussed over the clean towels, folding them again and again in an attempt to appear unconcerned. "I didn't expect you to come running here as soon as you heard the news."

"What did you expect?!" Zarkon sneered, his shadow falling over her as he drew near. "You pay a visit to my enemies' child! Not only that you liberate her from her cell. I could hardly believe the reports, and had to come see for myself the depths of your foolishness."

"It was the same for me." It was a quiet exclamation, but no less lacking in fury than he. "What was I to think? To do? To hear that my husband had imprisoned a child, an innocent, in the dungeons. I didn't want to believe that even you could be that much of a monster!"

"Then you sorely underestimate me!" Zarkon said coldly. "Make no mistake Adaline, I am the monster everyone says I am. I do what I want, when I want, with little care or concern to the consequences of others."

"It's wrong!" He laughed at that, Adaline fighting to keep her shoulders from shaking. "You know it is."

"I rule here." It was a reminder she didn't need, Adaline glaring at him. "My word is absolute and I decide what is right and what is wrong. And wife? You'll find there is little I deem as wrong."

"Yes, I know." She couldn't keep the bitterness from seeping into her tone. She well knew that things like murder and rape were considered fine staples of the court, crimes that would horrify humans were being celebrated among the Drules. There was little that went punished, Zarkon taking slight only to attempts on himself, his possessions, or his throne.

"Then you also know that I have been kind in my handling of the child."

"Kind?!" Her eyes brightened with anger, Adaline thinking back to the horrors of the dungeon. "You call that kind?!" He gave a slight incline of his head, Adaline slamming the towel down, her voice allowing anger to seep in. "She was alone, scared....covered in blood. She was left in the darkness for days, with only the sounds of the other prisoners as her sole comfort."

"It could have been worse." His reply turned malicious, a threat voiced out loud. "It still can be. It wouldn't take much arranging to toss her into a cell with some of the worse scum in my dungeons."

Adaline suppressed a shudder, forcing her mind not to go down dark paths that whispered to her what sort of things could happen to a child as pretty as that little girl. Especially if she was left unguarded among the criminals and perverts of Drule society. "Why...." She was horrified that her voice choked with emotion, Adaline unable to finish giving voice to her question.

"Why what?" Zarkon demanded, voice no less gruff in the face of her upset.

"Why do you hate her so?" She asked, staring at him. A brief flicker of surprise, so fast she would have missed it if she hadn't been staring unblinking at him. But then his eyes returned to their usual, angry gleam, Zarkon giving her an unhappy smile.

"It has nothing to do with hating her."

"Then her parents?" Adaline questioned, and she could have sworn Zarkon hesitated one brief second before answering.

"Alfor and his line have been a constant thorn in my side. The brat is a tool, nothing more nothing less."

"Alfor?" Her eyes widened, Adaline gasping in shock. "You don't mean King Alfor?!"

"Who else?" demanded Zarkon. "It wasn't just any brat I snatched off of Arus. I needed a pawn that would guarantee the King's compliance, although the man and his ilk are so soft hearted a lot that it wouldn't surprise me if they surrendered the planet for just about any child in danger."

"Then it's true?" Adaline tried to keep the urgency out of her voice as she questioned her husband. "Arus has finally fallen to Doom rule?"

"Aye." A shrewd look then, Zarkon studying her. "Does it upset you, dear? Does it bother you to think your former home is no longer free?"

"No, of course not." She allowed no emotion in her voice, not wanting him to know her true feelings. He'd only take pleasure from her hurt.

"Liar." Snorted Zarkon, calmed down enough to be amused.

"I gave up on Arus many years ago." Adaline said, inside working to dull the pain brought up from this topic. "Once I realized there was no going back, no chance of escape, no one coming to rescue me...." Adaline knew that when she had come to that painful realization, things had become better between her and Zarkon. She still loathed her husband with every fiber of her being, but she had ceased to fight him on every little matter that came her way.

She knew Zarkon liked to think he had tamed her, broken down her spirit to the point she was manageable. Adaline thought she was savvy, doing what was needed to survive, and learning how to handle her husband. Survival was key, for his temper was notorious, and in those early years of their marriage it hadn't been unusual for him to fly in a rage, and strike her.

But never on the face, never where the bruises could not be hidden by clothes. Such was Zarkon's pleasure in showing off her beauty, wanting everyone to admire and envy her. She was no less than a toy to him, a beautiful possession he liked to flaunt before others. Such actions weren't without repercussions, the ladies of the court hated her, and the lords of the court were no better, lusting after what they couldn't have.

"Does it make you bitter, wife?" Zarkon asked, reaching to catch at her chin when she tried to turn away. "You should embrace that bitterness, store it within you and let it fester."

"What good would that serve?" She demanded, not attempting to jerk her face out of his grip.

"It would make it easier to accept what is being done. What HAS to be done." She thought he meant Arus, but he soon showed her how little she understood. "We're no time for a woman's sympathy, not towards our enemies. That child of Alfor's will either gain us Arus or die as a lesson on what happens when one refuses Doom."

"No!" Her turmoil escaped her, Adaline staring stunned at him. She had thought it bad enough to hold the girl hostage, but found it even more unbearable to think of that little life snuffed out because of her husband's ambitions. "You can't!"

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do!" Zarkon snapped, fingers tightening painfully on her chin. He leaned in so that his breath washed over her face, but the warmth of it didn't chase away the chill she was experiencing. "I rule here, and no one, let alone some woman I stole to be my wife, can tell me what to do!"

He was too close, seeming to suck in her very air, suffocating her with his nearness. She struggled not to scream, frustration and the pain of his grip making her strong front start to crumble. But she didn't, wouldn't offer up an apology for angering him further, Adaline holding in a whimper before speaking. "You're right...I can't. I can only make suggestions...."

"You're suggestions are neither needed nor warranted."

"Nevertheless, anyone could see you bring ruin to Doom if you kill that girl." Persisted Adaline. "Her father won't rest until he has his revenge. He'll bring Voltron to our doorstep...His grief at what has been done will only fuel his anger, his vendetta for revenge."

"I doubt very much Alfor will become this unstoppable force you paint." To her relief, Zarkon let go of her, and took a step back. "That's man grief and guilt will be his undoing, you humans are too weak to emotions for him to be able to function once his daughter is gone."

"You're underestimating him, them." She said, hearing him scoff at her words. "Alfor won't cave in to grief for long, he didn't when you killed his father!"

"And since when have you become Alfor's champion?!" demanded Zarkon, with a glower on his face.

"I'm not."

"Then drop this subject and return the brat to the dungeon!" He had raised his voice, hinting that his limited patience was nearing it's end. He'd soon be done with this heated discussion, and if Adaline had not swayed him to see things her way, then she never would.

"What is happening on Arus right now?" He blinked, surely taken aback by her steering the conversation in a slightly different direction.

"Now?" Adaline nodded. "They are awaiting the arrival of my ships. Voltron has supposedly been deactivated. We will see just how sincere Alfor was about Arus' surrender when my people arrive. If it's a trap, then his daughter will pay the price."

"And if it's not?" Adaline asked, feeling anxious. "Then what will you do with her?"

"She can rot in the dungeons for all I care." Came his unconcerned answer. "It matters little what happens to her, so long as she lives for me to use as a means to keep Alfor and his people alive."

"If it matters so little...." began Adaline, seizing on a sliver of hope. "Then why can't the girl stay with me?"

"With you?" He actually chuckled then. "Surely you don't intend to live in the dungeons with her. Your graciousness and goodness don't extend that far, you are far too much a creature of comforts."

"I'd do what I have to."

He actually sighed, a deep exhalation that hinted at his frustration with her. "This is highly irregular, even for you. Adaline, she's just a child. Never mind she is not tied to you by flesh and blood. Why does she matter so?"

"She's in need..." Adaline said plaintively. "That should be enough to move anyone..."

"It's a human thing isn't it?" Came his weary question. Zarkon often blamed the things she did that confused or troubled him on the fact that she was human, and given what she had seen among the Drules of his court, she had to believe that too. He thought of it as a weakness, compassion and kindness, the desire to do good, but Adaline felt it was inherent strengths of the human race.

"Please...." Adaline made her voice a soft entreaty, the woman stepping closer to him, a hand poised to touch his arm. "Give the child to me."

"No."

She immediately drew back her hand as though his skin had burnt her, her eyes filling with anger at his quick refusal. "In all the years I have lived here on Doom, lived and served as your wife....I have never, ever, asked you for a gift or a favor..." She knew that displeased him, her husband often expressing he wished she was a more materialistic woman. He acted as though it would please him to grant her requests, but Adaline knew better. Knew that if he knew there was something, other than her freedom, that she wanted badly enough to beg for, he would lord it over her.

And so she had never asked, not even for one single glittering jewel or begged he remove the more troublesome ladies from his court. She had never wanted him to have something he could hold over her, never wanted to owe him anything more than her and her son's life. But now everything had changed, and she knew if he granted her her heart's desire, the price would be high indeed.

She braced herself both mentally and emotionally, clasping her hands together before her. "I'm asking you now. Please....let me have her. To do with as I please."

"You play that card with me?" He almost looked stunned, staring at her earnest face. She nodded, holding her breath for his answer. "Fine then Adaline....the girl is yours." Before she could sag in relief, he was holding up one sharp tipped claw, voice almost gloating. "But, it will not be without it's price!"

"I understand." Adaline said, prepared for the worst. "And I accept."

"Don't be so quick my dear...." He warned with a grating hiss. "You may find the price too expensive for your liking."

"I'll pay any price, do anything." Her resolve did not waver, not even when he smiled at her, showing off his teeth and his sharp fangs.

"Good. Because things are going to be very different starting from today." She waited for him to elaborate, trying not to show any worry on her face. He smiled again, and reached out to stroke his fingers down the side of her face. The gentle touch was a deception, he suddenly grabbed her by her hair, bringing her against him with a cruel jerk.

"And my first request is for you to get down on your knees." He purred into her ears, Adaline's eyes widening. Surely he did not mean for her to do THAT. "Adaline..." A warning in his voice, subtle tsking of his tongue. "If I have to force you, then you don't get the girl."

"You want my compliance..." Adaline's tone was dull, feeling Zarkon nibble on her ear, his tone husky as he laughed. She knew she could do this, knew it was just sex. She had done it countless times before, and the man was her husband. But something about this felt different, Adaline trying not to shiver.

"I want your compliance..." He confirmed, breath tickling her ear. "In and out of bed. That means you do anything I ask, no matter how lewd, how sick, how depraved. And you'll do it eagerly, with a smile on your face." He suddenly pulled back, his face serious. "Now....tell me the brat is worth it."

"Wh...what's her name?" She had the satisfaction of seeing him confused by the sudden question, Zarkon frowning.

"Allura."

"Allura." She repeated, and with a bow of her head, she was sliding down his body, her knees thumping on the cool floor. She felt his hands touch her, Zarkon forcing her to look up at him.

"No tears Adaline, though I won't mind if you let your anger show." He'd like that, Zarkon would feed off her hatred, get off on it just as surely as he would enjoy the act she was about to perform. She wouldn't give it to him, she'd hide her feelings, both good and bad, lock them up tight inside her where he couldn't reach.

His grin was feral, Zarkon reaching to undo his belt, Adaline watching impassive. She just kept telling herself this was for Allura, and that it was no big deal, hoping that a part of her would believe it.

* * *

To Be Continued...

I realized I'm gonna have to up my rating a lot sooner than intended. I'm trying not to be graphic but the abuse and evilness of Zarkon warrants a higher rating, if only to be safe....

Michelle

Kms5665, thanks for the title suggestions. Although I realized it was probably unfair to ask since right now ya'll only have the start of the first arc of the story. This story has three arcs, the first one being Adaline, Zarkon and the childrens.

LostinNY, thank you! She is strong...or she tries to be. Zarkon will be trying to break her down...-_-

Shariberry, thanks for the title suggestion.

Harmony Winters, thank you! Happy New Years to you as well! :) Gut wrenching eh? It's only gonna get more intense, though I am trying to avoid going into graphic detail of the abuses Zarkon does to his family and little Allura. I said I was gonna take it slow and I'm already up to chapter 13 in my writing! I'm relieved you thought my handling of the children was good. Hope they continue to read true to age in the coming chapters!

Misty Gargoyle, ah I am blushing now! Thank you! The funny thing is, I didn't like the first chapter that much....I was more proud of chapter two...which is so rare for me to actually like my writing! ^^;; Ah the title, well..I was thinking that Porcelain is very fragile and delicate, easy to break. And comapre Adaline and the two children to it, and Zarkon's attempts to shatter them completely. The dream part has to do mainly with Allura being haunted by dreams of what happened and what will happen in the future. The memories of them...


	4. Chapter 4

He fell back against the pillows with a laugh, his body experiencing a satisfied exhaustion. Next to him lay his wife Adaline, the woman unmoving for the moment save for the rapid rise and fall of her chest. She hadn't even released her tight grip on the bed sheets, fingers clenching around the silk. He had warned her to be careful, whispering of the silk's thread count, the price of which was worth more than a dozen healthy human slaves.

It was hardly the most extravagant expense in the room, Zarkon knowing he allowed Adaline nothing but the best. Not that the chit appreciated it, the woman turning up her nose at the wealth he surrounded her with. It was something that frustrated him, this lack of understanding that followed Adaline's lack of greed. Where others, be they human or Drule, slave or noble, could appreciate the value of money, Adaline remained unimpressed by the way he spoiled her.

Not that it stopped him, Zarkon having an image to uphold. His standards were exacting, the displayed wealth meant to inspire envy and greed in all who knew his name. Even his slaves were outfitted in the finest scraps of material, with heavy gold collars around their necks. It was no different for his wife, who was more possession than person to him at times.

But then, he often looked at the people and slaves of his Empire as mere belongings. After all, he considered none his equal, the Drules and humans of the Denubian Galaxy nothing more than pawns to move around on the chessboard of his ambitions. Planets were resources, whole worlds mined for their wealth and goods then tossed aside once their value was depleted.

People last longer than worlds, but even they eventually broke, becoming dried up husks of their former selves. Some just took longer than others, his wife chief among them. Sometimes it rankled on Zarkon's nerves, but most days he was content, finding satisfaction in the bride he had stolen for himself. Today was one of the good days with her, Adaline having performed beyond his wildest expectations.

It was always more than just sex with Adaline, Zarkon finding he liked the feelings she brought out, both in him and in her. Lust, rage, wanting, needing...it was all there and more, waiting to come out in their interactions. His wife stirred his blood like no other, and though he could not inspire genuine affection in her, there were other things Adaline could give him that was just as warm as love.

But she always made him work for it, Adaline maintaining an icy demeanor, giving him blank eyes and false expressions. She made him chip away at her armor, forcing Zarkon to only get small pieces at a time. It had been ages since he had had the weapons needed to shatter her completely, and he was almost disappointed the moment was over and done with.

Still he smiled, cherishing the memory, recalling with good humor the way she had cried out. It had not been lustful passion, Adaline wouldn't allow her voice to distort that much for him. But it had been real, and earnest, Adaline unable to hide her horror when he began detailing the abduction of Alfor's brat. How she had twisted under him, forgetting her bargain as she tried to get away.

He had easily held her down, and tempted though he was to whisper in her ear, he hadn't wanted to miss one moment of the pain that flashed in her eyes. So he stayed hovering above her, his body moving in and out of hers, Zarkon finding twisted glee in listing the dozen people who had died that day. Murdered before the princess' very eyes, their blood splashing on her, men of her father's employ, her governess, and even the handful of children that had been brought to the park to play with the girl.

Adaline had tried to cover her ears, only to have her hands snatched away, Zarkon pinning her wrists to the bed. Her upset excited him, made him more vicious, more vigorous in bed, the details becoming more explicit with each thrust of his body. He didn't stop, not even when she started to wretch, Zarkon painting a vivid picture of the horrors witnessed by Allura. Of how certain bodies had been torn apart, limbs tossed here and there, a tribute to Drule savagery.

He made certain she understood how damaged the girl's mind had surely become, and only then with Adaline's screams resounding in his ears, did he reach his release. She called him names, monster being the least of the vile epitaphs strewn from her lips. It wasn't often that Adaline lost her composure so completely, her anger something to behold, giving him the feel that she would have struck him with her fists if not for his grip on her wrists.

It wasn't enough to take her just once, or even twice, Zarkon enjoying the pleasures of Adaline's body four times in all. At some point she had gone limp, ceasing her struggles and staring up at him with a glassy look in her eyes. It was only then that he lost his desire for her, realizing the fun he had found had come to an end. An unresponsive woman was hardly his ideal enjoyment, Zarkon doing a quick finish then falling next to Adaline's unmoving body.

There was a dozen things he could have said to her in the moment, Zarkon rolling onto his side to study his wife. The light of coherency was coming back to her eyes, and he almost reached out to give her a fond touch on her cheek. He stamped down that impulse, he was not a man of gentle actions, his affection revealing itself in other, more carnal forms.

"Is the child really worth it?" Adaline had not had time to rebuild the holes in her armor, his wife flinching at the sound of his raspy voice. Slowly she turned her head, gazing at him with blue eyes that shined bright with determined emotion. "Really Adaline...you should worry more about being a good mother to Lotor, and not about some brat of Alfor's!"

Her voice was hoarse from screaming, breath practically hissing out of her. "I can do both." Was her stubborn answer. "Allura needs me."

He almost regretted speaking to her, feeling his good mood start to evaporate as his grin became a frown. "She doesn't need you. She'd accept help from anyone, anyone at all!" Not that there was many on Doom who would give it to the girl.

"Nevertheless, I am going to help her." Came Adaline's insistent response, leaving him further frustrated. Zarkon certainly didn't understand, and he definitely didn't like

it. But he'd use that need of Adaline's to his advantage, gaining his wife's compliance in and out of bed.

"Make sure you're waiting for me in my chambers tonight."

"Tonight?!" She looked startled, surely having assumed he would have been sated after four rounds of sex.

"Aye." A nod of his head, Zarkon allowing a curving of his lips. "I want you naked and ready for me." She looked about ready to protest, Zarkon smirking. "Do you have any objections Adaline? Or are you ready to send the brat back to the dungeons?"

"No. It's just sex." Adaline sat up, and even in her torn and rumpled dress, she managed to look regal and composed. "It doesn't mean anything."

"I'd be more impressed if you could say that without any inflection in your voice." Zarkon told her. He sat up too, and inched towards the edge of the bed, looking for his belt. "No matter, our fun is just starting." He heard the rustle of her clothes, Adaline rearranging her skirts though what she was in need of was a hot soak in a tub. Zarkon could use a cleaning himself, the Drule reaching for tissues, wiping at his groin.

"Wear your hair down." He continued, listing what he wanted from her. "Make sure you don't wear that cloyingly sweet perfume that you favor so."

"Anything else?" She demanded, some trace of her previous fire returning to her.

"If I think of it, I'll send a servant to tell you." He smiled then, buttoning up his pants. The servant coming to deliver such a request would only serve to further humiliate his wife, and it wouldn't be long before everyone knew, news like this traveling fast through his castle.

Stony silence met his words, Zarkon rising to stand. A glance Adaline's way showed her trying to be indifferent, her emotionless mask not yet in place. Before he was through she would find it more difficult to play the ice queen, Zarkon not having begun to do his worse. It wouldn't just be sex she'd have to endure, he'd keep finding new ways to add to her upset and humiliation. He'd enjoy the feelings he stirred up in her, thinking she never looked more beautiful than when she was caught in the cusp of complete misery.

He didn't even bother to say good bye to her, Zarkon stalking from the room. He kept his back towards her, but strained his hearing for her sounds, waiting for her to start sobbing or screaming. She didn't crumple, Adaline not yet there to be so broken as to cry over what had happened. He missed her tears, remembering those first months when she had been brought to Doom.

Back then she had been easy to rattle, a cruel word or vicious glare could send her to tears just as easily as the sharing of his bed. Somewhere within the first year of marriage, she had started to change, her tears drying to the point she had none left to give. It had taken even more years for her to perfect her response, expressions always carefully composed to not betray what she was feeling. To most of his court she was an enigma, the unfeeling human witch that had bespelled their King.

But Zarkon knew better, his senses sharp, not missing much when it came to his wife and her hidden responses. She feared him now as much as she had then, the woman always on edge when it came to him and his temper. She hated him, hated Doom and it's people, and for the longest time Zarkon had though she become a dried up husk, capable of only negative emotion.

But that was before their son was born, Lotor bringing forth the love Adaline had harbored in some hidden recess of her heart. Lotor could make Adaline react, but more importantly, the boy could be used to get a response from her both good and bad. And now he had a new tool, a wonderful toy that left Adaline indebted to him for it's upkeep.

The smile was back on Zarkon's face, the King striding through the corridors of his home. Allura was proving to be much more valuable than initially thought, the girl gaining him not only Arus, but a weapon to devastate Adaline with.

"You're in a good mood sire." A voice cracked with age interrupted his thoughts, Haggar his witch having fallen in step with him.

"And why shouldn't I be?" Zarkon demanded, not slowing down. "Arus is finally mine in almost every way that counts. Alfor and his ilk have left the castle, the man dethroned, his crown and his riches mine to do with as I please. And soon that troublesome robot of theirs will be mine as well." He had big plans for that robot, Zarkon intending to have his scientists take it apart, study it's secrets. And once it was understood, Voltron would be manufactured, Zarkon holding a small army of the robots and unleashing them on an unsuspecting galaxy.

"You think the Arusians can be trusted at their word?" Haggar asked. Like so many of the Drule, she couldn't understand how the humans King would enslave his people, allow his planet to fall into the hands of the enemy he had fought for so long, all for the life of one little girl. Zarkon could not claim to understand any better than she, but he knew enough to capitalize on it, an act that had him reaping in the benefits.

"I trust no one save myself." Zarkon retorted, fixing her with an annoyed look. "But when I see a weakness I use it." And got results, Zarkon smirking as he thought of the images he had seen of Alfor in filthy rags.

"And you do it well." Haggar said, surely to flatter him with her easy agreement. "But my King, a word of advice. Kill Alfor and his wife now, while you have the chance. Send word to your ships, have them execute the former royals the instant they land on Arusian soil." It was sound advice, but one thing Zarkon did not want to be denied of was a chance to see his enemies suffering and humiliation.

"They'll die in time." Zarkon answered, thinking that the decades spent trying to capture Arus earned Alfor a special kind of hell, one that should not be ending prematurely with his and Diana's deaths. He wanted them to toil as beggars, to exist as something less than slaves. To see them let loose among their former subjects, reviled and hated, and rightfully blamed for the planet's new state of affairs.

"If we're lucky..." smiled Zarkon, delighted by the thought he was about to voice. "The Arusians themselves will kill that pair. It would be....poetic, do you not agree? The downtrodden fallen rising up one last time to take a much needed revenge." It was what the Drules would do if they had ended up in Arus' situation, but then his people would never have allowed a king so weak as to be swayed by a child's life hanging in the balance.

"Yes sire." Haggar nodded, but he sensed a hesitation about her.

"'What now?" Zarkon demanded, giving her leave to speak her mind.

"I've heard troubling things....Is it true Lady Adaline visited the dungeons?"

"Aye. She did more than visit. She took Alfor's brat and brought the girl to her chambers." Haggar's eyes widened at that, the witch clutching at her staff.

"What madness is this?!" She breathed out, and Zarkon shrugged.

"She wants to take care of the girl. I see no harm in letting her do as she pleases....so long as she acquiesces to the demands I make of her." He smirked, letting the silence between them linger, certain that Haggar was imagining just the sort of things he would make Adaline do. Haggar appeared to grow flustered, actually looking away from him.

"So that's where you were these last few hours..." Haggar murmured. "Where's the girl now?"

"Playing with my son, last I heard."

"Sire! Are you sure that's wise?!" Haggar was gasping, and the look she gave him bordered on disrespect. "The boy is already weakened by Adaline's blood running through him....he's easily crippled by human emotions...such a condition can only be exasperated by prolong contact with humans." Her voice turned wheedling. "Adaline already coddles him too much, she allows weakness to fester in him. A second human influence cannot be allowed, not if he's going to be fit to one day rule the Doom Empire."

She made a good point, Zarkon knowing he would have to keep a closer eye on his son's behavior. He was ashamed to even think this, but his son was prone to tears, a fact Zarkon took to remedying with his fists. Sometimes this method work, but other times it only serve to make the boy hysterical. "It won't be a problem." He said out loud to Haggar. "The girl is far too traumatized by the events she has witnessed. Why she's little more than a broken doll, so unresponsive is she."

"What if she recovers?!" persisted Haggar. "Recovers and starts to affect the prince?"

"It'll be an easy enough solution if that's the case." Zarkon told her. "Separate them and their won't be a problem."

"It would go better for the prince if you killed her....killed her AND Adaline." His hand was suddenly on Haggar's throat, Zarkon squeezing down tight, choking the breath out of her.

"You go too far witch." He said levelly, staring into her bulging eyes. She made a rasping sound, trying to get out a word, some earnest plea for her life. He merely tightened his fingers in response, thinking it a pity that a Drule's skin didn't allow for it's color to change. "Adaline is mine! My wife and my property, and I will not let anyone take her from me, let alone some over anxious bitch who thinks she can dare tell me what to do!"

Haggar's zest for survival, over rode her other instincts, the witch bringing up her hands to claw at his arm. She actually slashed open his shirt, red rivulets of blood appearing on his arm. His eyes narrowed, Zarkon incensed that she dare hurt him. "What's this? You dare lift a hand against me? Haggar, you know this is treason you commit!"

He shook her like she was a rag doll, watching with satisfaction as Haggar dropped her arms to her sides. Her tongue was starting to hang out of her mouth, and only then did he drop her on the floor. He stood watching her catch her breath, the witch lifting her hands to her sore throat, feeling for damage.

"For..forgive me..." She wheezed, voice distorted to the point of being unrecognizable. "I meant no harm or disrespect..."

He wasn't in a forgiving mood, Zarkon shouting for the nearest guards to come to his side. "I think you need some time to reflect on your actions." He hissed to her, the guards surrounding both Haggar and him. "Take her to the dungeons and leave her in it's master's tender care."

"No!" Haggar gasped in horror, trying to struggle when the guards dragged her to her feet. She was still so weak from her near suffocation, legs barely able to support her standing form on their own.

"It's for your own good Haggar." Zarkon told her. "Your reckless words nearly cost me my best witch." One of the guards slapped a manacle onto the witch's wrist, archaic runes glowing on the silver, words of power that would prevent Haggar from using her magic so long as she wore the band.

"Sire forgive me!" She called out, but Zarkon was already turning, ready to leave her to her fate. "Please!" He merely laughed at her expressed terror, his thoughts gleeful as he realized he had had more fun today than he had had in a long time.

* * *

To Be Continued....

Michelle

LostinNY thank you. I'm glad it reads so engrossing. And regarding, Zarkon yes...yes he is. *shivers* I just hope it doesn't put people off the fic...it's a slow build up, but hopefully the readers will find it worth it!

Harmony Winters, Zarkon will just get more and more cruel as the fic progresses. It's much more than just a romance fic, but a tale of surival, the struggle to somehow survive one evil man's abuse. I just worry people will stop reading before we get to the other parts of the fic. I'm up to chapter 25 in my writing cause I'm really fired up for this story. It's about to lighten up in another two or three chapters, at least where Allura is concerned. Hopefully for Lotor too...and Zarkon will ultimately get his comeuppance at the end of the tale. I'm just trying to figure out how much he suffers in return for his crimes against his family! And worrying this fic will be another one hundred chapter fic...X_X But with a happy ending!!


	5. Chapter 5

It was late, and she was tired, but not so exhausted as to want to spend another minute in her husband's presence. That is why when Zarkon dismissed her from his bed, a gratified relief had swelled up within her, Adaline glad he was not the type to often cuddle after sex.

She had slipped out from beneath him, her legs shaky, Adaline uncertain they would be able to support her standing so soon. It wasn't just her legs, her entire body seemed to ache, Adaline not used to the harsh treatment she had received both now and earlier in the day. She didn't understand it, her husband was not a young man, being a good twenty years older than her. But his stamina was that of a teenager, his appetites nearly insatiable, leaving her to once again curse the Drules and their strange bodies' biology.

She had almost escaped from the room when he called her name, Adaline fighting not to stiffen as she paused in the doorway. Her husband had sounded amused, telling her to come join him in court in the morning. To some the invitation---order, would garner immense pleasure, Zarkon bestowing a rare honor in requesting her presence there. But to Adaline it was nothing more than a burden, the woman fearing the kind of things she would see, crimes ordered by her husband for the amusement of his court.

Still she had no room to say no, Zarkon having drilled it into her head that the price for her refusals and disobedience would be one that the child, Allura paid. She couldn't allow it, not after all the girl had been through. So she nodded her yes, then hurried out the room, pausing only long enough to pick up her dress which she had left neatly folded on a table in the outer chamber.

Adaline had been surprised at how badly her hands had been shaking, the woman having difficulty doing up the buttons on her front. But it wouldn't do to leave Zarkon's room in disarray, Adaline forcing herself to go slow and get herself set right. It still didn't stop the guards from leering as she exited her husband's chambers, the men knowing there was only one reason why she would be called there so late.

She allowed them their looks, knowing that was all they could do to her. Not without her husband's express permission, the men simply having to reign in their lusts for Adaline was not to be touched in anyway. Even if she was to suddenly collapse in need of urgent medical care, the men wouldn't have been allowed to touch her. Zarkon simply didn't like anyone else laying hands on his possessions.

Once Adaline found it strange to think of herself as that, insisting she was a free woman with rights and feelings. Zarkon had quickly taught her otherwise, his lessons harsh and leaving lasting impressions on her soul. She learned shame at his hands, and pure and utter hatred, and in those early days she was startled at how much she could feel on the negative strata of emotion.

Her son had saved her, his birth awakening long forgotten emotions inside her. Love had blossomed in her heart, overwhelming in it's strength, when she held that perfect little hafling in her arms for the first time. Adaline never once faulted Lotor for who his father was, her love for her son unconditional. As complete as the hate she felt for her husband.

Adaline wondered as she opened the door to her chambers, if it was possible to hate Zarkon even more than she already did. He was certainly pushing things to new limits, testing her endurance and her boundaries. She half stumbled as she walked through the sitting room of her apartment, heading towards the open door of her bedroom.

And stopped in shock, having spied the bed in messy disarray. Sheets rumpled, and pillows knocked aside, the blankets bearing the dried remains of the sex she had had with her husband. The maids hadn't bothered to change the bedding, and Adaline wondered now if it had been on purpose, some twisted amusement of Zarkon's.

She wanted to scream, to throw things, to somehow let her anger manifest itself in outward expression. But that was a dangerous thing to let happen, Adaline knowing if she relaxed even for a moment, she'd fall out of the habit of hiding her feelings when it mattered most. So she sighed and approached the bed, kicking aside pillows and pulling at the dirtied blanket.

Soon even the sheets were stripped from the bed, Adaline bunching them up and carrying them into the bathroom. She dumped the bedding in the hamper, though her greatest desire at the moment was to burn the stained sheets. Repressing a sigh, Adaline fetched new bedding, and began dressing the bed, all the while trying not to think on what happened earlier in the day.

It wasn't often that Zarkon took her in her own bed, the Drule usually respecting the sanctity of her private chambers. She could count on one hand the number of times he had insisted on his husband rights while inside her chambers. Adaline would never let him know just how much it bothered her, this violation of the rooms that made up her private space.

She angrily fluffed up the pillows, all but slamming them down against the bed's headboard. It felt good to do that, Adaline knowing she was a ticking time bomb of pent up anger and resentment. The problem was she couldn't explode, not without great cost to herself. And now to Allura, Zarkon seeming to delight in taking every opportunity to threaten the girl.

Adaline was thinking on how carefully she had to tread, when she heard a scream, the high pitch sound of a fearful child. It wasn't Lotor who was doing the screaming, and though the voice was not yet familiar, she realized who it must be. "Allura!" Adaline gasped, dropping the blanket on the floor, already turning to run out the room. The scream sounded again, no less afraid, urging Adaline to ignore the pain to move as quickly as she could manage.

Gripping her skirts she burst out into the hall, hoping the screams wouldn't carry as far as Zarkon's chambers. Guards had appeared, milling uncertainly outside Lotor's room, uneasy with the screams but unsure of what to do. It was just one more reminder of how different the Drules were from humans, the people lacking the ability to understand the need to comfort a panicked child.

Adaline pushed her way past the guards, and now she could hear weeping, the sound of the little girl's sobbing breaking something in Adaline's heart. She opened the doors to her son's room, and stopped up short in surprise. Her son, clad in his pajamas, was hovering uncertainly over the terrified Allura, whispering urgently to her.

"Please...please stop that." Lotor said, almost begging. "We'll both be in trouble if you don't stop!" Allura was sitting up, knees tucked in close to her body, her hands over her face. Her little shoulders shook with her upset, and Lotor hovered a hand over her hair, not quite touching her.

The pair was in Lotor's bed, Adaline having tucked them in for the night just before leaving for Zarkon's bedroom. Allura had seemed fine at the time, or at least as fine as child who would not speak or play could be. She still wasn't talking, just doing that pitiful weeping, her upset turning Lotor anxious and afraid. Adaline could guess why, knowing Zarkon had given Lotor enough beatings for his own tears.

"Mommy!" Lotor had looked up at the sound of her approaching footsteps, the tone of his voice telling her how glad he was to see her. "She won't stop!" His own eyes were worried, the boy whispering his fear. "Father will be mad."

"Father doesn't have to know." Adaline told him, and sat down on the bed. "Allura? It's...it's me...I'm here now..." She spoke just loud enough to be heard over the girl's weeping, reaching out with her hands to touch Allura's knees. Lotor continued to remain standing on the bed, putting a fist to his mouth that had him sucking at his knuckles in worry.

Allura continued to cry, and Adaline could feel the tremors shaking her body. "Allura sweetie, it's all right....no one will hurt you..." That got the girl to lift her head, her face flushed red, and streaked with tears. Adaline picked up the edge of the blanket, and began wiping at her face, trying to dry her tears. "Can you tell me about it?" Adaline asked, hoping to get the girl talking.

Allura was silent, staring at her for a few instants. And then her face crumpled anew, a fresh batch of tears wetting her face. Adaline abandoned trying to wash her face, pulling Allura onto her lap. The child immediately hugged her, burying into Adaline's warmth, her sobs muffled against the woman's breast.

"I think she had a bad dream." Lotor spoke up, trying to be helpful. Adaline didn't doubt the truth of that statement, knowing the girl had witnessed horrors no child should ever have been allowed to see. Unspeakable acts of violence and murder, acts that could even damage the mind of a grown woman. That Allura wasn't completely shut down was a miracle in and of itself, Adaline grateful for any small sliver of chance she had to heal this girl.

"Did she wake you with her screaming?" He nodded quickly, Adaline apologizing. "I'm sorry Lotor. She didn't mean too."

"I tried to help." He said, and she smiled at him.

"I know, I saw. I'm very proud." She was indeed, pleased that her son had the compassion to try and tend to a hysterical Allura. Even if he had only been motivated by fear of his father learning of the girl's tears and punishing them both for it.

Lotor seemed happy to have earned his mother's approval, the boy returning her smile. But his eyes remained worried, the child looking at Allura. "Maybe she wants something..." He slowly dropped down to all fours, backing off the bed and onto the floor. Rocking Allura gently, making soothing sounds, Adaline watched as Lotor hurried to his toy chest.

"Here..." He said upon his return to the bed. "This always make me feel better after a bad dream." He was holding out a toy, a stuffed imitation of a robeast. What was once terrifying was now comical, the toy almost cute in it's appearance. Adaline nudged Allura, easing her back so the girl could see the boy's offering. A loud sniffle was heard, the girl hesitant to reach for the toy.

"Go on." Encouraged Adaline, and Allura reached one shaking hand out to the toy. But she didn't let go of Adaline's dress, as though she feared the woman would vanish once more.

"Take it." Urged Lotor, pushing the stuffed robeast into the space between Allura and Adaline. The little girl looked down at it, and brought her hand to curl in the toy's soft fur. She had ceased to cry, too distracted by the toy's nearness.

"That was very good thinking Lotor." Adaline praised him, and he seemed to grow embarrassed. She went to stand, still holding onto Allura, the girl's small hand holding a death grip on the bodice of Adaline's dress. Call it a mother's intuition, but Adaline had the distinct feeling Allura would start crying again if she tried to separate from her.

"I think she needs to sleep with me tonight." Adaline told Lotor, and the boy frowned. "What?"

"Me too?" asked her son, and Adaline realized if she refused him she was liable to be encouraging the boy to be jealous of Allura.

"All right." Adaline said, knowing her bed was more than big enough for her and two children.

"Yay!" Lotor cheered, a bit louder than he should. He was still at the age where he enjoyed sleeping with his mother, something Zarkon tried to discourage him from doing. He wasn't the type to be accepting of a child's nighttime fears, or their dependency on a parent in any strong capacity. He'd be annoyed to learn of the sleepover, and a small part of Adaline relished the thought of Zarkon's dissatisfaction.

"Shh." Adaline hissed, a gentle admonishment at his loud excitement. "Now come along...quietly."

"Kay." Lotor said, and reached for her skirt, clinging close to her leg. It was a slow, awkward way to walk, but they moved through the room, Lotor suddenly gasping. "My light! Don't forget my light!"

He was referring to the his night light, the room washed in it's soft glow. She wordlessly plucked it from the wall as they passed by, Adaline reasoning that Allura could also benefit from it's use. If the princess of Arus hadn't been scared of the dark previously, her stay in the dungeons would have surely cemented that fear.

They stepped out into the hall, most of the guards having vanished in the interim. She knew this late at night they wouldn't have dared bother Zarkon with something so seemingly insignificant as a hysterical child. Adaline gave a haughty look to the remaining pair of guards, urging Lotor to walk just a little quicker. Even with his quickened pace, it still took them longer than normal to reach her bedroom.

"Yay!" Lotor called out, and let go of her dress to run towards the bed. He gripped hold of the canopy's curtain, using it to help pull him up onto the mattress. He grinned at his mother, and bounced a few times in the center of the bed, clearly excited to be there.

"Calm down Lotor." Adaline advised, placing the night light into a socket on her wall. She then shut off the overhead lights, the room darkening by several shades.

"But mommy!" Lotor pouted as he bounced to a stop.

"But nothing. It's time to sleep now." Adaline said, and joined him in the bed. Allura had twisted around to watch Lotor bounce, still clutching at both Adaline and the stuffed robeast. Adaline shifted the girl, placing her next to her right side in bed, Lotor to the left of her. He snuggled up to her, and placed a hand next to Allura's, fingers

curling onto his mother's dress.

"Mommy...?"

"Yes, son?" Adaline asked, wondering how long it would take Lotor to calm enough to return to sleep.

"You smell like daddy today." She couldn't stop from stiffening at his words, embarrassment and displeasure coursing through her. "Why?"

"Mommy spent a lot of time....helping your father today." Came her hesitant answer.

"Helping with what?" He asked, and she blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"With his exercise!"

"Oh." A moment's quiet, than Lotor was sighing. "I like mommy better when she doesn't smell like daddy." She could only make a choked out sound in response, flustered by Lotor's observation about her scent. If a halfing like her son could smell Zarkon on her, did that mean every full blooded Drule she came in contact with would note the king's scent? It left her shamed and mortified, Adaline vowing to take a long bath in the morning, filled with scented oils and shampoos.

"Does...Does Allura have a mommy?"

"You're just full of questions tonight, aren't you..." Adaline murmured, then sighed. "Yes, Lotor, Allura has a mommy. She has a daddy too."

"Where are they?" Lotor wondered, and Adaline glanced at Allura who was watching them talk with huge eyes. Adaline wouldn't tell either child the truth behind Allura coming to Doom all alone, nor could she imagine breaking the news to the girl about her parent's fate. Zarkon had been gloating, reveling in their humiliation, going so far as to show her pictures of Alfor and Diana.

She supposed it was a small miracle he had kept them alive, Zarkon more prone to killing off the remnants of a planet's previous regime. But she harbored no illusions as to the reason why, knowing it wasn't mercy that spared them, not when her husband lacked such a thing. Whatever his reasons in this case, Adaline thought it a relief, not wanting to have to one day break it to Allura that her parents were dead.

It would be one more burden on the girl's heart, Adaline fearing the death of her parents would cast Allura into the abyss of insanity, the girl never to return to normalcy. She glanced towards Allura, and saw her still awake, her eyes on Adaline's face, expression so solemn. It left Adaline wondering what the girl could be thinking, the woman hoping it was something pleasant and not colored by the nightmares she had just experienced.

"She doesn't talk much..." Lotor sounded sleepy, words mumbling out of him. "Why?"

"Well....she's a long way from her home...."

"Hmmm...." Adaline could tell by his tone Lotor was dissatisfied with this answer. She tried to put it in perspective for him, her hand reaching to pet his hair. He liked when she did that, the boy practically purring at her finger's strokes.

"How would you feel if you were somewhere new....some strange place without even mommy around to help you?"

"I..." She felt a shiver go through him, Lotor coming to a better understanding of what he thought was the problems Allura faced. "I'd be scared..." A pause then, Lotor staring not at his mother, but at the girl across from him. "Allura is scared?"

"Very." Confirmed Adaline. "Which is why you must be patient and kind and help her to not be. Can you do that Lotor?"

He had to consider it, the seconds ticking by, his face scrunched up in deep thought. At last he nodded, and moved his hand so that it covered Allura's. "I'll help." He promised, and Adaline smiled.

"Very good son." She was pleased by his easy agreement, Adaline liking that his human side overrode his Drule instincts. She firmly believed in nurture over nature, Adaline doing her best to turn Lotor into a shining example of fine human behavior. She knew Zarkon didn't like it, taking to undermining her with threats and beatings, trying to harden Lotor's heart.

Her son was resilient, not breaking under his father's constant assault. It left her hopeful that Lotor would grow up to be the kind of man to be respected and admired. Adaline, who often prided herself on understanding the Drule nature, was blind when it came to her son's raising. She never took it into consideration that she was doing Lotor a great disservice, trying to keep from him the necessary traits needed for a future King to rule over the Drule.

"You will be a great king..." Adaline murmured, surprised when Lotor, who had appeared to be sleeping answered her back.

Even greater than father?"

"Even greater than Zarkon." She agreed, and the boy's lips curved into a smile. She saw that he liked that, the boy snuggling once more against his mother's side. Soon he slipped into a deeper state of sleep, Adaline hearing the lightest of snores rumble out of her son. She glanced at Allura, the girl not having relaxed her grip one iota. But her eyelids were drooping, the child trying to fight off sleep.

Adaline shifted her hand enough to rub up and down Allura's back, working to soothe her further. Added to her attempts was the soft humming of her voice, an Arusian lullaby comforting the girl. With this tricks at her disposal, it wasn't long before Allura caved in, slumping against Adaline's side. It was only then that Adaline allowed herself to give in to the exhaustion she felt, the woman swearing she fell asleep the instant her eyes closed.

* * *

To Be Continued!

Michelle

Misty Gargoyle, why thank you! Zarkon is so horrible in this story....he just gets worse and worse. Makes for quite a ride for the emotions!

Harmony Winters, heee! I made you feel sorry for Haggar! A first! :D


	6. Chapter 6

It had become difficult for Adaline to find true moments of peace, the demands her husband were placing on her consuming much of her time and attention. He was ever ready with requests, words pleasant even if the tasks he asked of her were not. If she showed even the slightest of hesitation he became threatening, Zarkon hissing out warnings of what would happen to Allura.

It wasn't that she needed the reminder, Adaline well aware of the heavy burden that she had placed on her shoulders. Her husband simply delighting in torturing her, the man testing her resolve, searching for ways to crumble it. It was a game to him, Zarkon not giving one damn about the fate of the girl, the man too consumed with his teasing and torment of his wife.

The sex continued, Zarkon's lusts renewed in a manner that she had not previously seen, not even in the first year of their marriage to each other. She never looked on that year with fondness, not even the passage of time could cloud over the feelings she had felt, the misery and terror. She had been young then, just barely into her twentieth year when she was first brought to Doom.

Little more than a fresh faced virgin, she had been terrified of the great demon King. But then, so had all the human girls that had been stolen from their homes, quivering and clinging to each other, some openly weeping. Adaline had not been one of them, though it wasn't stubbornness that kept her tears from falling. She had simply been stripped of almost all emotions in that moment, terror squeezing her heart, and stealing her breath away.

Besides the fear and their humanity, the women had one more thing in common. They were all beautiful, stunning jewels with little to no physical flaws to be found. Adaline felt it was pure chance Zarkon fixated on her, an unfortunate trick of fate that had him choose her for his bed.

In the beginning, she had been nothing more than pure pleasure slave, one of the many brought to Doom for their King's enjoyment. She'd never understand what changed, what kept Zarkon clinging to her, to the point he demanded she be his wife. There had been no refusing him, not then, not now, Adaline's fate sealed the moment she had been brought onboard a Drule ship.

That would be her first and last time on any sort of space ship, Zarkon keeping her confined to the castle, it's stone walls her prison. She could have wilted like a flower denied it's sun, but somehow she persevered where the others did not. One by one they fell, some dying of homesickness, others falling to mysterious Drule illnesses that went untreated. Some even took their own lives, while a few simply vanished, Adaline never discovering the true fate of those few.

It wasn't long before she was the only one left of the group she had been captured with. Zarkon praised her for her strength, his ardor for her increasing, even as more women were brought to him, tribute from the other Drules. His harem was an ever changing domain, old faces dying out as new ones were brought in. And though he made use of those women, it was Adaline he always returned to.

It was Adaline who he sired his one and only child with, much to the surprise of the court. They were even more outraged when he named Lotor his official heir, the Drules not sure they wanted a human halfing ruling over them. But their grumbles fell on deaf ears, forcing the nobles to take other measures to remove the weakness. Attempts were made, unsuccessful but no less scarring, Adaline terrified anew and this time for the life of her son.

Zarkon did not take kindly to assassination attempts, the King viewing his son as much a possession as any jewel, or slave had ever been. He flew into a killing rage, torturing to death several nobles. It didn't matter if they were innocent of the crime, a lesson had to be learned, a message sent that one did not touch Zarkon's things. It was a lesson the Drules took to heart, even after Zarkon began showing displeasure with Lotor.

Adaline knew Zarkon thought Lotor too quick to cry, the Drule disturbed by his son's tears. It wasn't just the crying that bothered him, Zarkon depising Lotor's penchant for whining to get what he wanted, and his neediness towards the adults. Of course no one save Adaline humored Lotor's need for attention, the Drules of the castle choosing to ignore the prince save for when he made a total nuisance of himself.

That wasn't often, Lotor knowing the price to pay for causing too big a scene was his father's anger, temper displayed in the form of free flying fists. Adaline tried to interfere as much as she could, to keep her son safe, healthy and happy. But the sad fact of the matter was the boy was being forced to grow up, the Drules coldness aging him beyond his physical years.

It seemed Doom aged them all, sooner or later, the harshness of life here forcing time to distort. Take the present for instance. It felt like a lifetime had gone by, though in truth only a week and two days had passed since the rescue of Allura. The girl had yet to talk, save for that one whispered word when Adaline had first approached her in the dungeons.

It was all right, her son Lotor talked enough for the both of them, the boy chattering away about toys and stories. At the moment the three them sat in his room, Adaline wearily perched on a recliner. It was there in this chair that she often read to Lotor, the boy sitting at her feet in rapt attention to the stories she told him. Of course Allura now joined in for story time, often sitting on Adaline's lap, staring at the colorful pictures in the books.

Right now the pair was on the floor, toys spread around them though the objects were ignored for the most part. The children currently favored the building blocks, Lotor building tall towers that wobbled dangerously. Allura had come out of her shell enough to actually play with him, the girl sitting in quiet concentration as she pushed blocks around.

It was moments like this that made everything she had done worth it, Adaline feeling a warm feeling flood her at the sight of Allura playing with her son. She just wished the girl would smile, something that would allow her expressions to range more than solemn and terrified. But she seemed too exist in just those two modes, Allura switching between them sometimes at the drop of a hat.

Nights were the hardest for Allura, the girl often waking screaming, her body racked with violent shivers. With no way to get her to talk, Adaline was left to guess at what bothered her, the woman sure it was the violent murders the girl had witnessed. Adaline's presence seem to stave off the dreams, and it quickly became ritual that upon her return from Zarkon's chambers she would gather up Lotor and Allura, and bring them to sleep in her room.

Adaline herself wasn't getting enough sleep, the woman forced to go late to bed, and rise up early. All because of her husband's demands, Zarkon insisting on her presence both in his bed, and by his throne. She loathed attending the Drule court, perhaps even more than she did laying beneath her husband's body. At least with the sex she had practice in distancing herself, in pretending it didn't mean anything.

The high court of Doom was a different matter entirely, it's nature seeming to change daily, but never failing to live up to it's dangerous reputation. Treachery abounded, the nobles always plotting, always working some kind of scheme to advance their own status and standing within Zarkon's eyes. The ironic thing was, due to her husband's possessive nature, Adaline was in the enviable position of being safe from the back stabbing and murder that festered among the nobles.

That didn't protect her from the stares, the talk that followed her arrival at the court, Adaline walking with her head held high to stand besides her husband's throne. The first day had been the hardest, standing there with the eyes of the entire court on her, Adaline aware that her hair and manner of dress were chosen to accentuate the marks on her body.

Her waist length hair swept up into a braided bun, her neck had been bare of jewels, showing off the many kiss and bite marks Zarkon had left. Her dress had been form fitting, clinging to her curves, with sleeves that were slashed open in intervals. A low cut bodice pushed up the globes of her breasts, the marks extending to the tops of them.

Inside Adaline burned with shame, but outside she presented a blank slate, placing a proprietary hand on Zarkon's throne. It only got easier for each day he made her do this, Adaline almost relaxing when the worst thing happened was a duel between a lord and a duke of the court.

But that had been a mistake to give in to her ease, Zarkon had been holding back his worst. For the first three days he conducted himself in an almost business like manner, listening to the grievances of the court, speaking on his plans to extend the Doom Empire to even further reaches of Denubian Galaxy, and just generally merry making with wine and drink.

She should have known he had something planned, the entertainments at court being far too tame, limited to dancing girls and circus acrobats. It wasn't like him, and these events weren't to the amusement of the nobles, the men and women growing restless with boredom.

It all changed on the fourth day she attended court, Adaline entering the throne room to the feel of excited anticipation in the air. Her gut instincts were riled, Adaline breaking out into goose bumps as she approached her husbands' throne. He had been smiling, grin looking almost feral, and his glittering eyes made her bad feeling intensify.

That day the entertainment chosen had still been mild by Drule standards, Adaline forced to stand and watch as men and women were whipped before the court, the lash of the lazon searing into their skins, sending up the smell of roasted flesh. As much as their screams of pain bothered her, it was the smell that had nearly been her undoing, Adaline fighting nausea.

It would only get worse, new forms of torture being introduced before her. Familles were beheaded before her, parents and their grown children, their expressions frozen in permanent horror. The heads would be preserved, dipped in chemicals to prevent the decay that came with death, then mounted on pikes. The bodies would be cut into pieces, ground up into beef to feed the monsters in Zarkon's arena.

Blood baths occurred, the nobles being showered in blood as the palace torturers performed even more messy tortures. The spray of blood even reached her and Zarkon, her husband grinning, lifting up a goblet in appreciation. The gold cup caught drops of the blood, mixing with his drink to form a blood wine of which he drank eagerly. Again her nausea rose, Adaline somehow managing to keep from retching before the court.

But perhaps the ultimate in horrors had occurred this very morning, Zarkon inviting a young woman to dine with him and Adaline. The woman had been a dark haired beauty, that even the tired circles under her eyes, and the bruises on her arms could not take away from her looks. She was dressed in the rags of a mine slave, the clothes threadbare and bagging on her gaunt form.

The slave had eyed the wealth of food on the table with shock and awe, her stomach growling loudly much to the woman's embarrassment. To Adaline's astonishment, Zarkon made pleasant with the slave, pushing food her way which the woman greedily gobbled up to the point she was ill. Zarkon did not show anger at that, merely inviting the servants to come clean the mess the slave had made.

Adaline's suspicions had mounted during the breakfast, the woman not buying one moment of her husband's sudden kindness. Her fears continued, Adaline not failing to notice the way the nobles grinned and nudged each other at their respective tables. They knew what was to happen, and from the looks of them they would relish whatever that was.

The tables were cleared away, the slave remaining in the room, left on her own but not for long. For men entered, and even for Drules they were big, wearing little on their person except for white loin cloths that could barely hide their arousal. They had been taken from the dungeons, men who had committed crimes horrible enough to horrify the Drules. Men who had gone ages without the soft touch of a woman. Men who were sexual deviants under the best of circumstances, and were now pumped full of erotisque, a potent sex drug that drove the Drules into a mating frenzy.

They had been brought here to rape the slave, the very girl that had been treated to false kindness. The sex crazed Drules surrounded the girl within seconds, the guards of the court watching to make sure these hungry prisoners did not turn to the high class ladies that were present in the room. The slaves screams had been desperate, there was a struggle, the girl putting up a valiant fight.

It made no difference in the end, the Drules over powering her, Adaline hearing her scream and gasp, unable to catch her breath. The screams were no worse than those who had been executed the day before, but the rape somehow seemed more savage. In the end, one of the criminals had grown tired of the girls' screaming, reaching around to snap her neck. It didn't stop the sexual deviants from making use of her body, forcing the guards to pull them off her.

The sex crazed criminals had not been satisfied, the amount of erotisque not having a chance to work itself completely out of their systems. In the end all four were dead, the men and the woman, leaving it in Adaline's eyes a pointless exercise in horror. As bad as the crimes committed today for the amusement of the Drules were, it felt even worse that Zarkon had wasted kindness on the slave.

At some point during the rape, Zarkon had seized hold of her wrist, his grip like an iron manacle holding her to him. Adaline had apparently taken a step forward, but to do what she did not know, the woman knowing she lacked the physical strength to stop even one man, let alone three brawny specimens of Drulekind. It was a sad fact that her husband had been keeping her safe, the desire to protect his possession strong.

And thus with his fingers around her wrist, Adaline had remained rooted to the spot, not allowed to turn away for even one instant. Zarkon took pleasure in her obvious discomfort, the whole court did, vicious laughter ringing around them, leering smirks aimed in her direction. The nobles were relishing the chance to see the ice queen Adaline break, eating up the horrified emotions she couldn't stop from displaying.

The lack of proper sleep, and the continuous exposure to the court's horrors had taken it's toil on her, Adaline falling in a dead faint at Zarkon's feet. She didn't know how long she was out of it, no one would bother to inform her of that little detail when she awoke in the castle infirmary. The nurses poured vile tasting potions down her throat, claiming they did this for her own good, giving Adaline medicines meant to revitalize her.

Zarkon did not put in an appearance during this time, much to Adaline's relief. She had seen the way he looked at her, the excitement on his face, the lust darkening his eyes. In that moment, with the bodies still warm, and her horror fresh and naked on her face, her husband had desired her. Wanted her in the worst way, and only her collapse had saved her from another round of unwanted sex.

Recovered though still shaky, she had fled the infirmary, ignoring the nurse's protests. There was no doubt in anyone's mind where she would go, Adaline returning to check on the children, to the only somewhat safe place she knew. She had had to hide her shaken state, planting a gentle smile on her face as she took turns hugging both children.

Lotor had wiggled and frowned, finding her embraces stifling, the boy eager to play. Allura had looked at her with sad eyes, and for one instant Adaline had the distinct feeling the girl saw through her happy disguise. But as always the girl was without vocal comment, allowing Adaline to hug her as much as the woman needed, even when Lotor grew impatient for his playmate and began tugging on Allura's hand.

Adaline had forced herself to release the girl, settling herself on the recliner to watch the two at play. Their innocence, and Lotor's laughter calmed her down, almost succeeding in chasing away the horrors of the day. But she knew it was only a temporary distraction, the memories would persist, her mind revisiting them at night. And if not by her own choosing, than by Zarkon's, her husband taking sick delight in recounting everything that happened in the courts. It would not be just Allura whose dreams would now be disturbed, Adaline needing the comfort of the children as much as they did hers.

* * *

To Be Continued....

---Michelle

Misty Garoyle, really? I'm glad, cause if he reminds you of her, then I guess I did a good job of capturing his young personality! It seems the stuffed robeast is popular too!

Seducing Reason, heh...I will torture you cause I haven't updated my site. For once this site has more chapters! So you'll just have to be patient and wait for updates. And it's funny, you wanted to know more about Adaline, and here's a chapter with some background information! Yes, Lotor had to get his libido from somewhere, so not surprising his dad is just as lusty, no? Glad the story has you instantly addicted!


	7. Chapter 7

She sat on the floor, the carpet plush and soft beneath her bottom. An array of toys lay scattered before her, giving Allura more choice than she was comfortable with. It didn't matter, her companion was quick to decide for her, picking a bright red ball and rolling it towards her. It bumped gently against her, Allura nudging it back in his direction. He smiled, pleased by her easy participation and together they began to amuse themselves with the game of passing the ball between them.

The boy was a constant in her life, she spent every minute with him, both waking and asleep. Allura liked being around him, enjoying his company and the sound of his voice, even if half the time she couldn't understand the things he was saying. He spoke an odd mix of Arusian and some foreign dialect, leaving her confused under the best of times. What were these words, and was she expected to learn their meaning?

Such thoughts turned her anxious, Allura wondering why the boy couldn't stick to words she already knew. It didn't register with Allura that she should be grateful he even knew enough to speak to her partial understanding, the others around them sticking to that strange, guttural sounding language. They seemed to growl every time they spoke, sounding angry, snarling meanly. They never spoke with kindness, and most of the time they seemed to be shouting at her, making Allura inwardly flinch to hear them.

Sometimes, if the people were especially loud it drove her to tears, Allura not understanding the fear they stirred up within her. The loud voices reminded her of something, something bad, a memory she was desperate to block out. As such she didn't examine it too closely, fearing her thoughts would uncover the memory, which always lingered close to the surface.

Close enough that it came to her in dreams, horrific nightmares she couldn't explain. They woke her up screaming, shaking and covered in sweat, Allura unable to understand the vivid pictures of her dreaming mind. She knew it involved her friends, and grown ups, the people employed by her father to keep her safe. Only, she came away with the distinct feeling they had failed in that regard.

She pushed at the ball, feeling unsettled and restless, and unable to voice those feelings out loud. She knew that at one time she had been vocal, to the point of annoyance in others. Now she was quiet, and that seemed better, safer somehow.

The boy continued to speak, his voice loud and delighted. He didn't seem to care that the adults were bothered by his constant chatter, hardly becoming subdued when reprimanded to be quiet. She thought him strange for that, though it wasn't the only reason she found him odd. Allura looked up from the ball, studying her companion.

He was older than her, though by how much she didn't know, the boy bigger, taller than any of her friends. He also looked weird, a strange mixture of human and those other beings, his skin a very light shade of blue. His hair was devoid of color, it reminded her of snow, and it fell down to his shoulders, though right now it was tied back in a pony tail.

With his hair tied back, it allowed Allura an unobstructed view of his ears, long, pointed things that reminded her of the elves in story books. Looking at his ears always gave her the strongest impulse to reach out and touch them, though somehow she managed to not give in, Allura scared over how he would react. Absentmindedly she pushed the ball, noting how the strangest in a slew of odd things was perhaps his eyes.

A dark yellow that could have been golden, they were almond shaped and expressive, with black slits in the center that thickened or thinned out depending on his mood. Allura learned to read his eyes, though in truth the boy very rarely changed his expression around her. He was very happy to have her there, enjoying their play, and perhaps even more enjoying bossing her around!

Not that she complained, Allura glad to do what he said. It gave her a purpose, the tasks he asked simple, such as fetching new toys, or eating some vegetable that he didn't like. She was still at that stage where she would eat almost anything, the girl remembering her time in the darkness, when food had been scarce, and even more horrible than broccoli.

"Allura.." The boy had grown tired with the ball, pushing it aside as he gestured at her to walk to his toy chest. She nodded her head, rising to stand, clutching the stuffed toy he had given her. She carried the toy everywhere, only parting from it during their baths, the stuffed creature left to sit on the sink, a silent witness to the goings on in the bathroom.

She loved to snuggle with it when she slept, the toy soft, and she cried into it's fur when she was upset, the toy not judging her. It became her favorite of all the toys the boy had, Allura unable to put it aside for fear it would vanish one day.

She stared into the toy chest, free hand rifling through the remaining toys, a forlorn thought going through her. She wished the boy had dolls, Allura missing playing dress up with them. But he coloring books, and crayons, building blocks and board games, all things Allura enjoyed though not as much as dolls.

"Allura ships!" The boy decided, and she found the casing with the miniatures, small replicas of vehicles, some colored brightly, and some the dull grays and blacks of real ships.

"Vroom vroom!" The boy made sounds, lifting one of the ships from the case, pretending to fly it in the air. She didn't particularly like this game, it made her anxiety rise, especially when he had the ships attack his toy soldiers. "Blam!" The boy giggled, knocking over the figures with a ship. They lay on their sides, and Allura had to quickly look away, feeling the threat of tears in her eyes.

"Allura play!" The boy ordered, and she lifted a purple ship out of the casing. But her actions were half hearted, Allura bobbing the ship up and down in the air. She could only wait for the boy to grow tied with this latest toy, Allura knowing she wouldn't have to wait long. The boy was notorious in having a short attention span, sometimes their play lasted only minutes before he was demanding a new game.

They were still playing with the ships, when the woman walked in, Allura feeling excitement surged through her. The boy may be a constant in her life, but to Allura the world began and ended with Adaline. She had saved her from the darkness, taken Allura out of that awful, smelly place, away from the sounds of hopelessness and despair.

Allura might be young, but she wasn't so little as to confuse Adaline with her mother, able to note the differences between them even if they both had long blond hair and blue eyes. The shapes of their faces were different, Adaline's nose not as sharp as her mothers. Another key difference was the sadness that surrounded Adaline, the woman trying to hide it with some degrees of success. But Allura could see it, perhaps because she hid her own emotions and thus was able to recognize when others tried to do the same.

"Mommy!" The boy cried out, Allura once again wondering how the two could be related when they looked so different. The boy waved the woman over, Allura gratefully setting down the ship, hoping Adaline would prove the distraction needed for him to forget all about their current game.

"Lotor..." Adaline smiled and held out her arms, the boy running to her for a hug. Allura didn't know that word, but she had a sneaking suspicion that was the boy's name, the woman repeating it often enough in their presence. "Are you being good?"

"The best mommy!" Lotor said, smiling a big toothy grin that showed off the small fangs that were slowly growing in.

"What about Allura?" Adaline asked, smiling in her direction. "Is she still not talking?" The boy nodded, and though Adaline looked disappointed, she didn't stop her smile.

"She will..." Adaline let go of Lotor to come kneel besides Allura, placing her hand on Allura's unruly mane of hair. "She's just not ready yet."

"When will she be ready mommy?" Lotor asked, sitting down opposite Allura and Adaline. He gave off the aura of one impatient, as though the boy was eager to learn the sound of Allura's voice when she wasn't screaming or crying.

"I'm not sure..." admitted Adaline, stroking her fingers through Allura's hair. "We will just have to be patient and kind, let her know it's safe enough to speak." Adaline always spoke Arusian to Allura and the boy, although she too was capable of that other language. Allura had heard her speak it with the others, and sometimes the results had the strange colored men and women return with treats, things Adaline must have requested.

Allura snuggled against Adaline's side, liking the feel of the woman stroking her hair. The boy resumed speaking, making rapid conversation as though he feared someone would shush him at any moment. Adaline nodded and smiled, and expressed the proper interest as Lotor told her about his and Allura's day. There wasn't really much to describe, their days repetitive but fun.

Allura often wondered where Adaline went when she wasn't with them, but the woman rarely spoke about her own time. Allura had a feeling that was for the best, if anything the sadness she sensed around Adaline was not a result of her time spent with the children, but the time when she went away. It left Allura wishing Adaline never had to leave them, the girl not wanting anything bad to happen to the woman.

She often wondered about her own parents, Allura fearing something equally bad had happened to them. It had to have, for them to have allowed such treatment to befall their daughter. Allura could only hope they had an Adaline of their very own, to help them through whatever it was they were going through. Maybe if they did, then they would come for her, Allura sure her parents would be able to vanquish the bad dreams completely.

Adaline's presence helped but couldn't keep the dreams completely at bay, Allura wondering why her mind tormented her so. She couldn't remember ever suffering such an all consuming fear, the nightmares of the past mild and childish in comparison to the dreams she now suffered through. It left her scared to sleep, and she often spent the hours in bed with Lotor wide awake, waiting for when Adaline would appear to take the two into her room.

Allura didn't know where Adaline went during the first few hours of the night, the children left to the care of others, people who were less kind and considerate than the boy's mother. They didn't have the patience for Allura's tears, shouting nastily and raising threatening hands which frightened Allura even more. She could remember Lotor hugging her to him, the boy trying to protect her from the angry strangers.

She shivered in remembrance, Allura crawling into Adaline's lap. The woman cooed softly, hugging her close, Allura clutching at the stuffed toy. Lotor continued to talk, filling in the silence with the sound of his voice. It was comforting, but it didn't last, a new presence appearing in the doorway, making Adaline stiffen and sit up straighter.

Allura looked, spying the man she had seen only once before. The angry stranger who had appeared in the bathroom, the one who had grabbed Lotor, his grip making the boy cry out in pain. Allura buried her face into the fur of the stuffed toy, hiding from the scary looking man, hearing him speak pleasant enough. Lotor had fallen silent, and it was Adaline who answered the man. Whatever she said, it made him angry, Allura could hear it, the madness barely restrained in his voice.

It only grew worse, Adaline's quiet answers serving to further incense the man, till finally he stalked over to them, roughly grabbing hold of Adaline's arm. Uncaring of Allura on the woman's lap, he jerked Adaline to her feet, Allura tumbling onto the floor. She lay there stunned, even as Adaline grew angry, trying to jerk away from the scary man to check on Allura.

The horrible man snapped out a word, sounding very commanding to Allura's ears. He jerked on Adaline's arm again, and the next thing Allura knew, she was crying, Adaline looking upset to see Allura's tears. The man acted bothered by them, seeming to shout at Allura but did not allow Adaline to check on the girl. He began dragging her towards the door, and Allura became positive something awful would happen if Adaline left the room.

"Addy..." Her voice croaked out, sounding unfamiliar after being unused for so long. "Don't go...."

Adaline gasped, and Lotor's eyes became huge, the boy startled by her speaking. The big, scary man look even further displeased, and a heated argument erupted between him and Adaline, the woman wanting to go to Allura. In the end it made no difference, the man dragging Adaline out of the room, Allura letting out a wild shriek, voice full of primal fear.

* * *

Sorry short chapter....couldn't be helped....next chapter might be short too....we shall see...But at least Allura finally broke her silence!

To Be Continued....

Michelle

Best Zarkon Ever, why thank you. I hope you continue to enjoy even when he gets even more brutal and evil. ^^''

Seducing Reason, heh...I think I update faster if I get more reviews to respond to. I get eager to write back to the readers you see. Hmm...of all your questions, most would be too spoilerish to attempt answering. But yes, in my head this Lotor enjoys playing with his playmate, even if she's awfully silent and cries too much at night.

Harmony Winters, I'm blushing! But yes, I really am proud of this fic. I'm up to chapter 36 already. It's got a lot of twists and turns, and is one heck of a ride. I hope you and the others will find it worthwhile! NCS....are you referring to the scene in Zarkon's throne room? The slave he tortured in that cruel manner before Adaline? Or Adaline and Zarkon? While Adaline doesn't want to be with Zarkon, it's techinically not NCS since she agreed to do whatever he asks in return for being allowed to keep Allura. -_-

I will certainly try to put the warning a warning up, but I think for this fic the only NCS will be that scene of the slave in the courts entertainment. And I will try my best to keep up the good work! Zarkon only shows more evil as the fic goes on, he's obssessed with his son after all!

Misty Gargoyle, thank you! Yes, he certainly had a healthy appetite when it comes to lust! XD


	8. Chapter 8

It was the sound of a child's chatter, his son's incessant babble, that gave him pause in the door. Zarkon frowned to hear it, annoyed to think his son could chatter on for so long, and about something so inconsequential as his favorite toy. Why Adaline allowed it, he'd never know, the child's voice a grating sound just short of high pitched shrieking as far as Zarkon was concerned.

The king was a strict believer in the old adage that children should be seen and not heard, their words unimportant, their needs and voiced desires meant to only bother others. His son had always been a noisy child, and in the beginning he had allowed it, not realizing that for a Drule infant, Lotor wailed an awful lot. He had gladly consigned Lotor to the care of his mother, Adaline ever patient and ready with a quick smile for the baby. Zarkon sometimes wondered if that had been a mistake, Lotor surely learning from his mother the rewards for his noise.

He wasn't aware of making a sound, Zarkon careful not to betray his presence as he bore silent witness to the scene in Lotor's bedroom. But Adaline sensed him anyhow, the woman turning to look in his direction. That was all the opening he needed, Zarkon keeping a pleasant lilt to his voice, even as the question he asked was anything but.

"How long are you going to let that brat continue to do as he pleases?" Lotor immediately fell silent, the boy could be so stupid at times, but when it came to his father's short temper, he showed amazing perception. The boy didn't even play, just sitting there with the toys in his lap, as though he hoped if he tried hard enough he'd be invisible to his father's detection.

"He's only being playful." Adaline answered, voice switching to Drule. She and his son had been speaking Arusian, no doubt for the benefit of that brat of Alfor's. He allowed the transgression, reasoning it useful for Lotor to be learning other languages. Such skill would serve him well in the future, when it came to ruling over the galaxy. Zarkon himself spoke over a dozen different languages, though fourteen seemed to be his limit. He couldn't retain anymore than that, not without the cost of losing another hard learned language.

Still, if Allura was to remain on Doom, she'd have to start learning Drule, lest she be treated like a half wit burden. Zarkon expected her to cater to him and not the other way around, the King refusing to speak to the girl's understanding. Not that it mattered, he had learned the girl would not speak, leaving her a quiet, shy child. Lotor could learn a thing or two from her in controlling his talkative impulses, though Zarkon could do without the shyness.

"Hmph." His tone was dismissive, Zarkon hardly seeing the point in allowing Lotor to be playful. He stepped into the room, and something squeaked under foot, some kind of toy made of plastic, Zarkon kicking out from beneath him. "You spoil him Adaline." He raked an eye over the floor, noting all the toys spilled about, the children unable to stick with just one. "He's got to learn to be content with what he has."

"Oh?" A lift of Adaline's brow, her voice more tart than he liked. "Just like you are content with the riches and planets you already have?" She actually dared to fix him with a pointed glare, Zarkon frowning harder to see it. "How is Arus doing?"

"A point for you, dear wife." Anger was in his tone, Zarkon giving her an unpleasant smile. "Arus is fine, more than it. There was minimal resistance from the people once abandoned by their king. We only had to destroy three towns before the others fell into submission." They wouldn't be rebuilding those towns, content to let the humans live in caves or overcrowd the remaining cities with their presence. It didn't matter, the humans were slaves now, and soon they would start dying off, overworked and underfed, left to rot from sickness and infections.

"You weren't at court today." Continued Zarkon, waiting to hear what excuses Adaline would offer up to him.

"I wasn't feeling well..." She looked fine to him, bright eyed with a healthy glow to her pale skin. But he let her have that excuse, Zarkon knowing he could always repeat the day's excitement at the next available opportunity. Or perhaps he'd offer her a private show, he'd like that, and Adaline would hate it. Almost as much as she would hate what would follow.

"We missed you." He continued, then stressed the next word. "I missed you." She didn't offer up apologies, but then he didn't expect her to. "Don't let it happen again."

"I won't." He'd hold her to that promise, Zarkon not content to allow anything short of her collapse to keep her from his side.

"Still it is strange..." Zarkon mused, waiting for worry to fill Adaline's eyes. The blue remained clear, his wife holding her emotions in check. That left him annoyed anew, Zarkon all but hissing. "Too sick to come to your husband's side, yet I find you here among the children...."

"I made a quick recovery." She said in reply.

"That you did." He nodded. "Then you won't be against spending time with me now?" Was it a trick of the light, or did she pale further, Adaline hardly looking thrilled at the prospect.

"I..."

"You?" He mocked as she faltered.

"I'm sorry, but I feel light headed." She lifted a hand to her head, fingers massaging at her temples. "I really wouldn't be good company for you."

"I'll be the judge of that." He said harshly, knowing that if she was ill, it would only be another way to wrench amusement from his wife. "Let's go."

"Zarkon no...." An outright refusal, Zarkon's face twisting, letting her see how enraged those words made him.

"You don't tell me no!" He was already stalking to her, his voice raising in anger. "You've no right to refuse me! I am your King, and I am your husband! My word, my desires is law here!"

Perhaps he was overreacting, but Zarkon understood that to allow a woman, a subject, even one as pretty as his wife, a second of rebellion would foster weakness. Adaline couldn't be allowed to get her way in this, it would set a precedence, one that would have her putting him off with more excuses. He had already been sloppy this morning, allowing her absence from the court when he should have sent his soldiers to drag her screaming, protesting body to him.

"Zarkon!" Again her voice held a protesting quality to it, Adaline changing tactics mid way. "Please my king!" She was pleading now, even as he snatched at her arm, digging his claws into her skin. If he wasn't careful he'd bleed her, such was his anger in the moment.

"Get up." He told her, and gave a cruel jerk on her arm, not caring of the child that remain seated on Adaline's lap. "We're leaving." He hauled Adaline to her feet, the little girl tumbling awkwardly onto the floor. Adaline gave a gasp, actually daring an attempt at pulling away from him, her concern for the girl causing Zarkon to narrow his eyes at the child. "Leave her alone Adaline!"

Adaline opened her mouth, her eyes flashing and he just knew, KNEW that she was about to say something foolish. Some angry retort that would cause him to strike her, Zarkon's fist already clenching in preparation for the blow. Nothing happened, nothing for the girl was crying, Allura letting out a heart felt wail that hurt his delicate hearing.

"Be quiet!" He growled, forgetting to switch to Arusian. "Shut up or so help me....!" His threat went unfinished, Zarkon shaking his head. He would not allow this child to make him lose control completely, Zarkon muttering angrily as he began dragging Adaline towards the door. Allura's sobbing continued, Zarkon eager to leave the room and get away from this source of new displeasure.

Let Lotor and the guards deal with the bawling brat, Zarkon had better things to do! He couldn't quite smile at the thought, still retaining his grim expression. This whole encounter had left him on edge, his nerves tightly wound with angry tension. His wife would suffer for his mood, her torment calming him down, bringing peace to his soul once more.

"Addy!" His wife jerked to a stop at the sound, the little girl sounding like a hoarse toad as she tried to speak through her tears. "Don't go...."

"Allura! You're talking!" Adaline gasped out her name, trying to take a step towards the child. Zarkon kept right on holding onto her, Adaline tethered in place by his hold on her arm. When she realized he wasn't going to let go of her, she turned, eyes pleading. "Please....let me go to her..."

"The child can wait, I cannot." He told her coldly. watching Adaline continue to struggle to free herself.

"You don't understand..." She began, Allura having reverted back to her wordless crying. "This is a momentous occasion! It's the first time she's talked in over three weeks time!"

What a time for the child to break her silence, the timing unfortunate to say the least. He was not impressed, and he told his wife as much, Zarkon snorting out an angry retort. "If she's waited this long to speak, she can wait a few more hours yet."

Adaline frowned at him, seeming desperate to make him understand. "If I don't tend to her now, she might never choose to speak again! It is an essential time for her, she needs positive reinforcement to reward her for her speech. I simply cannot leave her now."

"You can and you will!" Zarkon decided, and resumed dragging Adaline out of the room. He ignored her furious squawks, the woman alternating between protests and damning him. From behind them came another one of the girl's shrieks, the sound loud and full of fear.

"ADDY!!"

Adaline again tried to stop, and whatever patience Zarkon had managed to retain was lost, the King picking her up and slinging her over his shoulder. His wife dangled, shocked for an instant, and then she began beating her fists against Zarkon's back. He merely grunted in reply, hardly bothered by her ineffectual thumps. He could still hear Allura, the girl screeching like one of Earth's banshees.

He began to walk faster, eager to put the room and the children behind them, Adaline continue to hit him. "Calm down my little wild cat." Zarkon grumbled, and slapped a hard hand on her bottom. The thumping of her fists died down with a gasp, and he was almost disappointed, thinking Adaline's impotent rage a fine aphrodisiac to what was to occur.

Adaline had fallen quiet, but inside she continued to fume, anger at what her husband had done overriding any fear for herself. Adaline knew she shouldn't be surprised that he didn't care about Allura, the man immune to the accomplishment that had been reached when the girl chose to break her silence. She could only wish that it had been something other than sheer terror that moved the girl to speak, Allura sounding as frightened today as she had been the day Adaline had discovered her in the dungeons.

She could only hope that her abrupt leaving wouldn't force Allura back into silence, Adaline knowing that at this very moment she should be with the girl and her son. Together, she and Lotor would have worked to encourage Allura to continue her speech, giving her hugs and loving that would reinforce how positive a thing talking could be. Now she didn't know what kind of chaos could be occurring around the children, would they be abandoned completely, the guards and servants ignoring them? Or would someone come to investigate Allura's cries, treating her to threats and mean looks?

She just didn't know, and that worried her anew, Adaline fearing that either one would result in Allura's resumed silence. "Please!" She tried again to reach through to her husband, hoping to somehow uncover a small shred of compassion in that twisted muscle he called a heart. "Just for a few minutes, let me go back to them. Allura needs me, our son needs me. You've left him all alone with a hysterical child!"

"The brat will tire herself out." Zarkon said confidently. "She'll eventually cry herself into submission, and that will be the end of it for now."

"And Lotor?" Adaline demanded, and Zarkon laughed.

"It will do him a world of good not to see your overbearing coddling of him and that girl. Really Adaline, how will he ever learn that tears accomplish nothing, if you keep rushing to them at the first sign of upset?" He had reached his chambers, Zarkon giving a vicious kick to the door. It took every ounce of will power not to flinch at the sound of it banging into the wall, Adaline being carried into the room.

"I know..." He continued, giving the same care to his bedroom door that he had shown the previous one. "You've been letting them sleep with you." He actually made a tsking sound, chiding her for her actions.

"Allura suffers from bad dreams." Adaline replied. "Dreams no doubt caused by the atrocities she witnessed your men performing!"

"The child needs to get over that, it been weeks since the massacre." Zarkon grumbled, and shifted her off his shoulder. She started to retort, but then the breath was stolen from her, Zarkon tossing her onto his bed. For one brief instant she lay there stunned, almost not registering that he was removing his clothes.

"It doesn't work that way." She told him at last, pushing up on her elbows to eye him warily. "The mind cannot always get over what its seen, and even if it can, it

takes time....and understanding!"

"Drule children younger than her have seen far worse things inside my arena!" Zarkon pointed out, getting a knee on the bed. "None of them come away as damaged as that spoiled brat of Alfor's!"

"Is that why you've kept Lotor away from the arena?!" It was a pointed jab, Adaline well aware that her husband feared what Lotor's reaction would be to the gore ridden displays that passed for entertainment on Doom. Their son, ever so ready to act with hysterics, was more apt to burst into tears than cheer and applaud the killers that reigned supreme inside the arena.

Zarkon glowered at her statement, surely not liking the reminder of one of the weaknesses he perceived Lotor to have. "When our son is able to show a modicum of control, then and only then will I bring him to the arena."

Adaline bit back an angry retort, hoping Lotor never met Zarkon's criteria for attending the arena. She couldn't bear the thought of her son's horror at the sights, any more than she could handle the idea of her son finding enjoyment in those vicious shows and cruel displays.

"The thought bothers you, doesn't it?" A sharp eyed Zarkon asked, his hands pushing her to lie flat on the bed. She stared up at him, fighting to remain in control of her expressions. refusing to betray any more of her thoughts to him. "Our son enjoying the arena." He hovered his body over hers, blocking the light and any chance of escape. He smiled down at her, flashing his fangs in a menacing manner. "You don't want to think you gave birth to one of the monsters, that your son would be capable of such cruelty."

"Ah but Adaline?" He lowered himself to her, his weight pinning her firmly to the mattress. "You did." His breath ghosted along her face, his tone turning gloating as she let out a protesting no. "It may take some time, but eventually his true nature will come out. His inner Drule. And you will be helpless to stop it."

"You're wrong!" Adaline cried out, even as she knew she shouldn't react to his words. It was clear that this was today's amusement, Zarkon intending to feed off her upset as he taunted her with the future he saw for her son. "Lotor will never be like that. He is a kind little boy, caring and compassionate..."

"But a boy all the same." He interrupted her, and now he skirted his claws along the sides of her body. 'And all boys must eventually become men." She knew that, just as she knew Lotor had a chance, small as it was, to become something other than a cold hearted Drule. Adaline clung to the hope that with her assistance, and her blood flowing through Lotor's veins, his human side would win out.

"Someday..." Zarkon continued confidently. "Sooner than you'd like, I will start instructing him on the way of the sword."

"The sword?!"

"He needs to learn." Zarkon said, his hands rubbing over the front of her chest.

"To defend himself..." agreed Adaline, thinking it a good idea that Lotor be able to fight his own battles. Especially against his father, the man the most capable of hurting the boy.

"That...and to learn to kill." He suddenly wrenched open the bodice of her dress, not caring that he ruined a fabric that had cost a thousand pounds of silver to sew. Adaline gasped, more for his words than the damage he did to her dress. "I'm sure once he gets his first taste of killing, he will abandon his human side completely..."

"You make it sound like it's an easy thing to do..." Adaline returned, just laying there as he continued to play with her body. She'd never take the initiative, never offer him one single ounce of affection without him commanding her for it. "But it's not! It's never easy to cast aside a part of yourself, human is what he is!"

"He is Drule!" Zarkon roared, shoving at her skirts. "Never forget that, even for an instant!" His touches became more heated, more insistent, Zarkon working to ready her for the task of receiving him inside her. Adaline tried to tune him out, but it was difficult with his body covering hers, his hands touching key spots that had reluctant desire begin to tingle through her.

Hated though her husband was, he knew enough on how to force her body's response, having had years of practice. And though he didn't often bother to employ those techniques, Zarkon usually not caring if she enjoyed herself or not, he used them now, making Adaline despise him even more.

"I think...." Zarkon settled within her with a blissful sigh. "One day, he will be an arena star."

Her eyes widened, she nearly choked on her horror. "NO!"

"Yes." Hissed Zarkon, beginning to move his hips. "It will be glorious, a field of dead laying at his feet." She closed her eyes, just in time to hear him laugh, the reverberations of his amusement shaking through her own body. Zarkon continued to speak, giving life to the images of death and desolation he foresaw for their son. It excited him, caused him to move faster, pounding into her body so hard it hurt.

Zarkon was confidant that with every kill, a piece of Lotor's soul would be lost, until there was nothing left but a ruthless, ambitious Drule. He couldn't wait for that moment, knowing it would make up for seven years of disappointments that surrounded the boy. Only then would he be worthy of the throne, only then would Zarkon allow him to take his rightful place at the court.

Maybe then he'd be able to relax, Zarkon knowing he couldn't protect his son from the lord and ladies of the high court forever. In a short few years he'd be old enough to be challenged to duels, and if Lotor didn't have a reputation that inspired fear in the other Drules, he'd face an endless line of contestants. He needed to be strong, needed to be able to kill without remorse, and most of all he needed to stop crying!

"It's for his own good." Zarkon finished, and covered Adaline's mouth with his own, stifling her screams.

* * *

To Be Continued...X_X

Michelle

Shariebery, thank you! Unfortunately you'll have to wait till like chpater 40 for Adult Lotor and Allura antics. It's a long story....

The Dark Rose Maiden, thank you! Glad you are enjoying my tale. It's going to get tougher for Lotor once he turns eight...Zarkon's abuse is gonna shift into high gear, the man will be obssessed with his own son, in making him become the perfect Drule.

Misty Gargoyle, yes he is! At least when his father is not around. Next chapter is actually a Lotor point of view chapter.

Seducing Reason, yep and what a mouthful for the first time. Well you got to see the scene from Zarkon's POV (And more!) so now you know what was being said between the adults. You'll have to be patient for the little ones to grow up...the first arc deals with them as children, the second arc deals with them as children. I am almost finished writing the second arc, so I figure around chapter 40 will be when they are adults...As for updating my site, I've been too busy writing to want to deal with the aggravation of word press's quirks.

Harmony Winters, thanks again! I'm happy if they read like children. Relieved too!

.


	9. Chapter 9

Allura was crying, letting out loud pitiful sobs, the kind that made him want to cover his ears all in an attempt to block out her wailing. The sound of her upset hurt his delicate hearing, Lotor's ears starting to ring, the young prince muttering pleas. "Please Allura, stop it!" She only seemed to cry harder in response, her face a blotchy red color, wetness dribbling down her face and onto the fur of the stuffed robeast she clutched.

He sat opposite her, occasionally bringing a fist to his mouth, Lotor gnawing uncertainly at his knuckles. It was a bad habit of his, one he easily slipped into during times of stress. Even with his fist to his mouth, he kept making noise, trying to soothe her with a low humming sound. Every once in a while she would scream, a gut wrenching cry for his mother.

He knew his mother wasn't coming, though he desperately wanted her to show. But he was aware she was with his father, and Lotor knew that the man would not let her go, not until he was finished, and maybe not even then. Lotor was aware that lately his father had been making his mother spend more and more time with him, the woman disappearing at odd hours both night and day.

Lotor had the sneaking suspicion his father was hurting his mother, though Lotor couldn't prove it. He had tried to sneak out of his room once, determined to get to the bottom of things. But the men in the hall, his father's guards had stopped him, forcing him to return to his room. That alone had been suspicious, Lotor knowing he had the freedom to travel between his room and his mother's chambers.

Even more troubling had been the sounds, Lotor's sharp hearing catching moans, his father sounding strange, his mother distressed. The guards had ignored him when he pointed out the sounds, herding him back to his room, leaving Lotor to sullenly pout and complain to Allura. She had just listened to him then, staring at him with those sad eyes, unable or unwilling to hazard a guess as to what was going on.

And now she was hysterical, having a fit of epic proportions, and it all centered around his father and his mother. He stared at Allura, lowering his fist, offering suggestions as he tried to entice her with his toys. The red ball rolled past her knees, Allura not making a grab for it, the girl too distraught to even notice it's movements. Toys having failed, he was at a lost, Lotor too young to know what to do with a crying five year old.

Especially when her tears were so infectious, Lotor finding his own eyes were watering, his lower lip trembling. But he forced himself to be brave, somehow knowing he wouldn't help matters if he descended into tears. Holding back a sniffle, he picked up a figure, trying to make it dance for Allura's amusement. She didn't seem to care, not even when Lotor made silly sounds, and tried singing one of Adaline's lullabies.

Frustrated he sighed, trying to think what else his mother did to calm Allura down when she had one of her fits. Singing seemed to be out, but how about hugging? Allura always seemed to like his mother's hugs, clinging to Adaline as she rocked her back and forth. He nodded, having decided that is what he would, Lotor setting down the figure and rising to walk towards Allura.

Her crying had been going on for some time now, and it was at that moment that a servant decided to enter the room. She was a strict looking woman, lips pursed with displeasure, giving her a sour look as though she had been sucking on a lemon. The maid took one look at Allura, and placed her hands on her hips, looking put out to have been bothered by the girl's tears.

"Stop that this instant!" Her annoyance was apparent, voice sharp and mean. Allura looked at her, and for a second there was hope, Lotor thinking she would quiet down. It was dashed when Allura screamed, her voice a wild shriek that had pain flashing across both Lotor and the maid's face.

"ADDY!!" Allura screamed, her voice actually seeming to break in the process. She was left to bawl wordlessly, shaking and shivering, on the verge of hiccups. The maid was not amused, nor was the guard who poked his head into the room.

"Can't you quiet that brat down?!" He demanded, glaring at the servant.

"Don't you think I'm trying?!" She snapped back, gesturing with one hand at Allura. "But the girl is stupid or something. She acts like she doesn't understand my words."

Lotor knew Allura didn't understand them, the two Drules not bothering to switch to a language the girl could speak. He watched them though, wondering if they'd somehow be able to get through to Allura where he could not.

"Try harder!" The guard ordered, crossing his arms over his broad chest. "Her shrieking is hurting my ears. And she's proving a distraction to our work!"

The maid grumbled and sighed, stalking towards Allura, the child not looking up from the stuffed robeast. The woman knelt down, and for a second Lotor misread her actions, thinking the maid intended to take Allura into her arms. He was wrong, the maid grabbing Allura by the arm, and giving her a good shake. "Stop that! Stop that incessant bawling!"

Allura looked stunned, and Lotor's jaw dropped, knowing for certain if anything that would make the girl scream even more. But the maid misunderstood Allura's shock, thinking her tactic had worked. She turned to smirk her triumph at the guard, Lotor watching as Allura inhaled a deep breath.

"ADDY!"

The maid nearly fell over to be so close to that shriek, Allura continuing to scream, and Lotor almost smiled then and there. The maid's face became even more furious, her hands snatching the toy out of Allura's arms. Allura looked absolutely fit to be tied at that, her misery changing, the girl verging on a tantrum. Lotor braced himself for the worse, even as the maid dangled the toy out of reach.

Angry tears streamed down Allura's cheeks, the girl reaching desperately for the toy. The maid taunted her, a vicious smirk on her face, at times letting the stuffed robeast drop towards Allura's reaching hands, only to snatch it away at the last moment.

"You see this here?" The woman demanded, shaking the toy. "You'll not get it back so long as you continue with this behavior."

"Ah..." Lotor opened his mouth, ready to tell the woman Allura couldn't understand Drule. "Allura doesn't..."

"Be quiet your highness!" snapped the maid, shooting him a look that dared him to argue with her. "Well, child?" Her attention was back on Allura, waiting impatiently for results. She did not get them, Allura screaming for Adaline once more. The maid snarled and turned, throwing the stuffed toy at the stunned guard's chest. He made a grab for it, the toy bouncing from hand to hand before it settled in his grasp.

"AH!!" Allura had risen to her feet, taking a shaky step forward when the maid caught her around the waist.

"Oh no you don't!" She snapped, easily holding onto the furious Allura. "You're going to learn to be quiet, one way or another!" She actually picked Allura up, carrying her over to the bed, forcing the girl to lay face down on her lap. That fist of Lotor's rose to his mouth once more, the boy frantically chewing at his abused skin. He knew what was coming, and it made him want to cry in sympathy, Lotor just standing there watching as the woman lifted up Allura's skirt.

Allura began to kick and screaming, pounding her fists against the maid's legs, only serving to further incense the woman. She raised a hand high in the air, not even asking Allura to once again be quiet. Lotor could tell by the smile on the maid's face she was going to enjoy disciplining Allura, and he winced in horror. The woman's hand started to come down, and without even thinking, Lotor was suddenly there, throwing himself half on Allura.

"My prince!" The maid gasped, hand stopping just in time. Her voice sounded shocked, and a glance up at the maid's face showed how shaken she was by the near miss. Lotor knew that without his father's expressed permission, no one save Adaline was to touch him, neither in reward nor in anger. To strike the prince would bear a stiff penalty, the maid knowing she could very well end up in the dungeons for such an action.

Lotor had been counting on that knowledge to save both Allura and himself, though he still felt shaken at how close he had come to being hit. He hugged Allura as best he could, the action awkward as he fixed his best glare at the woman. She recovered her composure, shock fading away to be replaced with anger.

"Your highness move!"

"No!" He shouted, and he saw the look of disbelief cross her face. "You don't hit Allura!"

The maid made an exasperated sound, looking up towards the guard. "What do I do?" She asked plaintively, and the man shrugged his shoulders, just as at a lost as she.

"Leave." Lotor decided, already dragging Allura off her lap. He didn't let go of his friend, well aware that if he separated from her, the woman would resume trying to beat Allura into quiet submission. "Leave now!" He tried to imitate his father's growl, but it came out more a gurgle, Lotor choking on the attempt. Still he managed to convey his desire, his eyes narrowed in anger, the boy giving a haughty toss of his head.

Allura sniffled and clung to him, well aware of the disaster he had averted. She was still crying, but her voice had softened, no longer doing those high pitched shrieks that hurt everyone's ears.

"Leave!" He repeated, and saw the maid and guard exchanged looks.

"Yes, your highness." The maid said, and gave him a low bow of respect, hurrying out of the room. The guard bowed too, turning to leave, but not before he threw the stuffed toy onto the floor. It did a bounce, falling onto it's side, but Allura made no move to leave Lotor's embrace. Instead she buried her head against his shirt, Lotor feeling her tears start to wet a patch of it, the boy sighing.

"It's all right Allura." Lotor said to her, and slowly sat down, dragging Allura down onto his lap. "No one will hurt you now."

A hiccup followed his words, Allura letting out a shaky breath. "Promise?"

He blinked, surrpised to hear her speak a word other than his mother's name, Lotor nodding. "Promise!" Allura looked relieved, and snuggled against him, still crying but softly now. Lotor sat and stared over the top of her head, lost in thought as he held the smaller child. Occasionally he rocked in place, Allura hugging him tighter for his efforts.

He wasn't sure how long they sat like that, how many hours went by, but eventually Allura's tears stopped, the girl falling asleep in his arms. This was how Adaline found them, his mother pausing in the doorway to take in the sight. She looked surprised, her lips parting to form a stunned oh, Lotor looking up and feeling drained from his and Allura's ordeal.

Exhausted though he was, he still noticed his mother's change of outfits, her fine blue and gold dress replaced with a silver one. He wondered why she had changed her clothing, and why she looked as tired as he felt.

"What are you two doing sleeping on the floor?" Adaline asked, the sound of her soft voice managing to rouse Allura.

"Addy?"

Adaline looked relieved to hear Allura's voice, the woman seeming to crumple in relief. "I'm here Allura."

Allura lifted her head, needing to see with her own two eyes that Lotor's mother was really there. "Addy!" Her own eyes filled with tears, Lotor bracing himself for a fresh volley of screaming. But except for a few sniffles, Allura remained quiet, clinging to Lotor as she stared at Adaline. Lotor slowly shifted, pushing Allura out of his arms, giving her an encouraging nod to go to his mother.

Allura fixed him with a grateful look, then ran the rest of the way to the approaching Adaline, flinging her arms around the woman's neck. "Addy!" She repeated, the woman lifting her up. Adaline rubbed her back with her hand, and walked towards Lotor, kneeling down besides him.

"Have you had dinner yet?" She asked, and Lotor shook his head no. She frowned at that, murmuring something about scolding errant maids, then gave Lotor a sidelong glance. "Did Allura cry much?" He heaved a heavy sigh, and that seemed answer enough for his mother. "And it was just you two?"

For the most part that was true, Lotor nodding his head. "People came." He said at last, thinking of the guard and the maid. "I made them go away."

"You did?" Adaline's eyes had widened, and he got the distinct feeling she didn't believe him.

"I did!" Lotor insisted, and grew angry at the memories. "The lady wanted to hit Allura. I stopped her."

Allura lifted her head from Adaline's chest, glancing at Lotor. She surprised them all with her words, soft praise that had Lotor puffing out his chest proudly. "Lotor brave!"

"Yes." Adaline nodded, reaching out to ruffle the top of Lotor's hair. "He is."

They were quiet a few minutes, each one lost to their own thoughts, haunted by the day's events. Lotor broke the silence, pointing out with a little smile. "Allura's talking!" It was just a few words, but still it made him excited, the young prince wondering what else she would say now that she had gotten over her phobia.

"Yes..." Adaline agreed, her own smile mirroring Lotor's. "It seems she is." She shifted Allura, pushing her back enough so they could easily stare at each other, Lotor leaning in to be a part of the exchange. Allura still looked so solemn, so sad, and Lotor began making faces at her in an effort to cheer her up. She just looked at him, expression not changing, Lotor trying harder, blowing a raspberry with his tongue as he tugged on one eyelid.

"Lotor silly." Allura announced, and Adaline was the one to chuckle.

"Very silly." She agreed, allowing Lotor to squeeze onto her lap, Adaline hugging both children to her. Lotor wrinkled his nose, he could smell his father's scent, lingering on his mother's skin. It was nothing new, Lotor noting that ever since Allura arrived, Adaline had started to smell like his father. It left him wondering why, though he kept from asking such a question out loud. His mother never gave him a satisfactory answer, and it would only serve to embarrass and upset her.

"School will be starting soon." Adaline told him, and Lotor pulled back, staring aghast at her.

"Mommy no!" He hated school, hated the teacher, hated learning. Why if he had to be cooped up in a room all day, he'd much rather have his toys to play with than some boring old book that had more words than pictures in it.

"I'm sorry Lotor, but yes." His mother said, looking sad when he crawled out of her lap. He moved to sit opposite her, crossing his arms over his chest, a sullen look in his eyes. "Summer break is almost over. All the children on Doom will be going back to school."

"All the children?" He eyed her for an instant, than glanced at the girl still on her lap. "Even Allura?"

Adaline hesitated a moment, seeming to study Allura. "Even Allura." She said at last, nodding her head. That made Lotor less angry, the boy feeling excited at the thought of Allura joining him in the classroom. He even dared hope that maybe, just maybe with Allura there, school wouldn't be so boring. At the very least she would give the teacher someone else to bother, Lotor no longer being the only child in his class.

Still he wasn't looking forward to the end of his freedom, even if it meant he got to see another part of the castle for a few hours a day. Nor did he look forward to the separation from his mother, especially with her time already so limited to the whims of his father.

"Why so serious?" Adaline asked, and Lotor shook his head.

"Just thinking." He said quietly, his mother seeming to accept that.

"Well...I think it's time we had dinner." She rose to stand, but not before taking Allura off her lap, the girl standing on her own. "Why don't you two begin cleaning up this mess, while I go get our meal? Hmm?"

Lotor hated cleaning up, and a quick glance around the room showed nearly a third of his toys scattered about. He sighed again, but nodded, Adaline giving him another pat on the head. "That's a good boy." He made a halfhearted show of picking up his ships, putting them back into their spots in the casing. Allura was carrying several toys in her arms, heading for the toy chest to deposit them inside.

Upon Adaline's exit from the room, Lotor plopped down on the floor, laying back lazily. Allura continued to put away the toys, long since used to the arrangement Lotor had with her, the prince expecting her to do all the work of clean up in return for the use of his toys. He watched her out the corner of his eye, but his thoughts wandered. Lotor wondered if the maid would tell Adaline what she had almost done, the woman risking punishment for nearly striking the prince, not to mention Adaline's fierce admonishments.

"Allura?" She paused, looking at him. "You like candy right?" A vigorous nod of her head in agreement. "Good." Lotor smiled at her, thinking if the maid kept quiet they

would have the perfect tool for getting more sweets in the coming days.

* * *

EH...I couldn't think of a good way to end this chapter...X_X

And thus I imagine the two abuse the sweets to the point of both getting their first toothache! XD

To Be Continued!

Michelle

LostinNY, thanks again! You're right....mismatched and such a bad role model what with all the fighting. -_- Though Adaline tries to be a good one for Lotor, but she's doing him a disservice in trying to ignore his Drule heritage.

Misty Gargoyle, thanks! The physical abuse will start stepping up soon...right after Lotor's birthday. (I think it happens in two more chapters.)

Seducing Reason, but my chapters are perfectly fine in length! They would turn into so much filler and drag on to the point of boredom if I tried to force them to be longer! Arus...I kept imagining Alfor and Diana try to lead a revolt/ a rebellion against their Drule overlords....but so far I haven't managed to work that in. Plus with the way things are, Zarkon wouldn't hesitate to kill Allura. Most of your questions I can't answer, cause they would spoil everything. But Lotor doesn't get sent away to a military academy. Zarkon decides to over see his training personally. *shivers*

Harmony Winters, I'll take that as a compliment that you think him so vile. Means I captured the intent I wanted! She really is in a pickle...of course it was never a situation of her choosing, and it only made worse that now she has children trapped in the nightmare with her.


	10. Chapter 10

The days seemed endless to Adaline, time flowing at a snail's crawl, making the dry summer season of Doom seem even longer. Even with the planet at it's closet proximity to it's sun's orbit, the surface temperature of Doom never seemed to heat up more then ten degrees hotter than any of the other seasons. Doom was a strange world, with only three ways to distinguish between it's three seasons.

The dry summer season was the shortest of the three, with the wet rainy season, and cold snowfall of winter clouding the planet in perpetual darkness. It made the planet a miserable place to live, Adaline wondering why the Drule did not just abandon the world completely. They certainly had enough planets to choose from, the Empire growing in size at an astronomical rate now that it no longer had Voltron and Arus to contend with.

They still hadn't discovered the secrets to recreating the mighty robot, the former king Alfor having enacted one final revenge against Zarkon. The man had destroyed his father's blue prints, the plans incinerated, and the ashes scattered to the winds. It left Zarkon in a foul mood, one he took out on anyone in close proximity to him, be they slave, servant or noble.

Unfortunately for Adaline, she made a convenient target, Zarkon often requesting her presence in his chambers. She was long since tired of listening to him rant and rave about Voltron, her husband using his anger to fuel his passions. When he wasn't demanding sex from her, he was devising torments, atrocious acts Adaline was sure he thought made him clever.

She was required to be there when he acted them out, Adaline forced to watch as some helpless person fell victim to his latest amusements. It was a testament to Drule cruelty, the nobles cheering, their vocal praise goading Zarkon on to new heights of depravity. Witnessing these moments left Adaline weary in both body and soul, the woman feeling unclean, and more than a little guilty.

It was a survivor's guilt, Adaline living when so many died, the woman feeling that at least some of them wouldn't have gone through such miserable tortures if Zarkon hadn't been trying to get a reaction out of her. He seemed to eat up her horror and anguish, cruel amusement shining in his eyes at the way she flinched and tried to fight the impulse to turn away. It was the least she could do to bear witness to these people's final moments, even as their deaths play havoc with her mind, filling her sleep with endless nightmares.

Between the dreams and Zarkon keeping her up, Adaline spent much of her time dragging her feet, a heavy haze of weariness surrounding her. She was almost glad the summer season was at an end, it meant the children would be starting school, and perhaps then she'd have a chance to catch up on her sleep. But not right now, not when she had to get them both ready, Lotor fidgeting in front of her.

The boy was impatient, hardly sitting still enough for her to comb out his long hair. It had grown another two inches, reaching past his shoulders now, and Adaline debated on cutting it. It snagged on everything, and was always full of tangles, and lately she didn't have the energy to want to comb them out. Allura's hair was even longer than Lotor's, Adaline taking to braiding it in order to maintain it's tangle free state.

Unfortunately for her, Allura was currently fiddling with one of the twin braids, popping off the hair band to let loose her curls. "Allura, leave it." Adaline chided gently, the girl getting the braid half unwound. Adaline hid a sigh, knowing she would have to redo it from the top, just as soon as she was done with Lotor's hair.

"Hurry mommy hurry!" Lotor wiggled in place, the boy not content to sit still for so long. Especially without a toy to occupy his hands, Lotor pulling at imaginary loose threads on his new shirt.

"Lotor, leave your shirt alone." Adaline told him, finding the comb moved easier through his hair now. She appeared to have gotten out all the knots, the woman tucking her son's hair behind his ears. He immediately jumped down from the chair, and rushed over to his toy chest, hands digging about the top most toys. "Lotor, there's no time to be playing..."

"But mommy!" Lotor whined in protest, pulling out his action figures.

"No buts." Adaline said firmly, and lifted Allura onto the chair. She undid the remnants of the girl's braid, then began crossing the strands together, listening as Lotor continued to ignore her words, rattling about the toy chest. Allura stared at her reflection, the stuffed robeast clutched to her front. She made a cute picture, the girl dressed in a pale pink jumper with white undershirt and shoes.

Adaline had ordered a whole new wardrobe for Allura, rushing the castle seamstresses to complete the outfits within a week's time. Zarkon had grumbled about the expense, but Adaline had reasoned that Allura couldn't wear Lotor's oversized hand me downs forever. In truth Adaline had overdone it, the woman looking forward to having a little girl to dress up. She had longed for a daughter of her own, but after Lotor had been born she had given up on those dreams, reasoning she couldn't allow another child to be born that would play victim to Zarkon's brand of terror.

Lotor was only seven, and already he bore scars, emotional ones that lingered just out of sight. Adaline didn't dare hope that her husband would show a kinder side to female offspring, not when he treated his own wife so badly. He had little respect for women, seeing them as good only for two things. Sex and making babies.

"All right..." Adaline smiled at Allura, giving her a fond pat on the head. "You're all set."

Allura nodded, and with Adaline's help, was returned to the floor. Allura continued to be a silent enigma, the girl talking but only a few words at a time. Adaline was sure it wasn't shyness, Allura comfortable around her and Lotor. It was the other people who lived in the castle that caused Allura fright, the girl meek and seeking protection from those she perceived to be hostile strangers.

She wasn't that far off base, Adaline knowing that the Drules that tended to them mostly did not like Allura. They still harbored grudges over her tears, refusing to be swayed to a compassionate understanding that Allura wasn't doing it on purpose.

Allura continued to be troubled by night time terrors, though it wasn't as frequent as it had been in the beginning. She could sometimes make it through a whole night without screaming, Allura clinging to Lotor for comfort in their bed. She still refused to talk about the dreams and the experiences that led to them, Allura unable to give voice to more than a few words of terror.

It was more than enough, Adaline chilled by the words she did speak. They showed how heavily the massacre Allura had witnessed weighed on her mind. Adaline wondered if the girl would ever be able to move on from it,but she prayed that she did.

"Come on..." Adaline said, turning to frown at her son. "Put those figures away." Lotor shook his head, hands clutching the toy soldiers tightly. "We have to get going, or we'll be late for your first day of school."

"But mommy..." Lotor's lower lip trembled, but his eyes remained clear, the boy merely trying to make her think he was on the verge of tears. "I don't want to go!"

"But you have to." Retorted Adaline, advancing on Lotor who backed into his toy chest.

"Why?!" He demanded, and she paused to explain.

"Well...you need to learn, you need to study your math and your spelling, and learn to read."

"I have mommy for that!" He pointed out, and she kneeled down before him, reaching for his hands.

"You won't always want mommy to read to you when you're older." He frowned at that, Adaline adding the following. "You'll need to become a big boy, one capable of ruling your father's kingdom. There is much you need to know in order to that."

"But...can't mommy teach me those things?" Lotor asked, his tone begging. Adaline sighed, and shook her head, gently taking the toys out of his hands.

"There are things even mommies don't know. Running a kingdom is one of those things." Lotor's eyes widened, his expression slightly panicked.

"Is being King that hard?!" She nodded, and he frowned. "Then let Allura do it!" She almost laughed at his suggestion, well aware of her son's bossy nature. He often had the girl do the things he didn't want to do, be it because they were boring or difficult.

"Allura will have her own role to play when she grows up." Adaline told him.

"What?" That gave her pause, Adaline unable to imagine what sort of future a displaced princess could have on Doom. "Mommy what? What will Allura do?"

"She may become a mommy to someone..." Adaline said at last, and Lotor pouted.

"That's boring!" Lotor announced, looking at Allura.

"But no less important than being king." Adaline told him, reaching past him to lock the toy chest. "Now....it's time..." He looked sullen, but nodded, moving to follow close behind her. Adaline paused to stretch out a hand to Allura, the girl grasping hold of it after a moment's hesitation. Together, the three stepped out into the corridor, the guards turning to watch them as Adaline ushered them past.

She was pleased by Lotor's bravery, remembering how last year he had cried and shook, working himself up to full blown hysterics about his first day of school. And the days that followed, Lotor taking two whole weeks to adjust before he could attend his lessons without fearing them.

It was because of that very reaction that Zarkon had excused her from court today. Her husband feared that Lotor would have a relapse of bad behavior, and he hoped his wife's presence would stave off any embarrassing crying fits. So far so good, Lotor behaving with only the minimal amount of fuss. She was more worried about how Allura would handle the idea of school, the girl really too young to be starting any lessons. But it was Adaline's hope that in a school surrounding, Allura would start to learn the Drule language that was so essential to her adult survival.

Allura would need any advantages she could get, Adaline not knowing what Zarkon planned to do with her once she got older. If she was lucky, she'd be allowed to remain with Adaline, perhaps as a lady in waiting. There were many things that could go wrong though, and the fates that waited Allura might be more horrible than the dungeons. Adaline was well aware that Allura made a beautiful child, having the kind of looks that would only make her grow even more beautiful the older she got. She might very well end up in someone's harem one day, and the thought broke Adaline's heart.

Allura was suddenly clinging tighter to her hand, Adaline glancing down at the little girl. She was pressed against Adaline's skirts, trying to hide, having spied the woman waiting for them in an open doorway. The woman was a tall Drule, with black hair that was streaked with dark purple highlights, the kind that wasn't noticeable until the light hit them.

The Drule female had managed a smile, her eyes holding a welcoming light to them. That all faded when she spied Allura, the woman frowning instead of smiling. "Why is she here?"

Adaline paused, looking at the female teacher. She truly seemed not to have expected Allura's presence, Adaline inwardly cursing her husband for not preparing the woman for one more student. "Allura's going to join Lotor in his studies."

"Is she now?" The teacher's voice was a challenge, the woman looking down her nose at Adaline. "Why wasn't I informed of this?"

"His highness is surely busy." Adaline told her. "He has the weight of the empire on his shoulders, surely we won't find fault in him for forgetting about one child."

'Surely we won't." Agreed the Drule, then sighed. "Is the girl even capable of intelligent thinking?"

"She's bright enough." Adaline assured her. "But she only knows the very basic when it comes to the Drule language." The teacher pursed her lips together, looking displeased to hear it.

"I suppose I can start her on writing the alphabet while Lotor continues with his advance studies."

"Yes, do that." Adaline agreed, and the woman looked at Lotor.

"Well, your highness, are you ready to begin you studies?"

"NO!" He shouted it, fixing the woman with his best glare. "I want to play!" The teacher looked put out by what he said, and Adaline could only offer up an apologetic smile for her son's behavior.

"The time for playing is past." The teacher told him, gesturing for him to enter the room behind her. "You've had your vacation, now it's time to work."

"I don't want to!" Lotor snapped back, choosing to be difficult. The teacher heave a heavy sigh, reaching into her pocket.

"I didn't want to have to resort to this.." She sounded almost apologetic, Adaline and the children watching as she withdrew wrapped pieces of candy. Adaline hid a groan at the sight of it, recalling how long it had taken her to discover her son blackmailing a maid into delivering the children daily pieces of candy. It wasn't until both Allura and Lotor came down with toothaches, their afflictions occurring just days apart from one another, that Adaline had wheedled the truth out of all involved.

Since then she had kept a strict watch on their candy intake, seeking to avoid it as much as possible. Lotor's eyes lit up, and he took a step forward, thrusting a demanding hand in the direction of the teacher. But it was Allura who spoke, the girl still clinging to Adaline's hand. "Candy!"

"You want this your highness?" asked the teacher, and Lotor nodded.

"Give it to me." He ordered, and tried to snatch it out of the woman's hand. She deftly avoided his fingers, backing into the room.

"You can have it." A pause then, the woman smirking. "After your lessons are finished."

A decision played out on Lotor's face, the boy trying to decide if it was worth it for the treat or not. At least he wasn't shouting, or crying, Adaline and the teacher both agreeing it was an improvement over last year's behavior. "Fine." Lotor decided, and entered the room. "Come Allura!"

The girl was still hesitating, and now she looked up at Adaline. She smiled down at Allura, and urged her to walk with her, the two entering the room together. Allura looked around, shy but interested in her new surroundings. There was a large desk in the room, with workbooks already spread out across it surface. The teacher was moving about, looking through her belongings for some busy work to give Allura.

"I won't be far now..." Adaline told Allura, helping the girl up into one of the chairs. She was too short to reach the high table, Adaline having to pile text books beneath Allura in order for her to be able to view the desk's top. Lotor was sitting next to her, swinging his legs about, already looking bored. Adaline touched him, placing a fond hand on his and Allura's shoulders. "You be good for your teacher, and study hard, okay?"

"Kay..." Allura said, hugging her stuffed robeast to her. She was staring at the desk, head cocked to the side as she studied the pictures in an open book.

"Lotor?" Adaline waited for him to voice his agreement, but he stubbornly remained silent. She sighed and ruffled his hair, leaning in to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Behave...": She reminded him, hesitating to leave the room. "And be sure to take care of Allura!"

"They'll be fine." The teacher said, looking up from her bag. "Both of them." Adaline hoped so, leaning in to give Allura a kiss before forcing herself to walk out of the room.

* * *

A blah ending....had a hard time finding a good ending spot.....and it was short too....X_X

To Be Continued....

Michelle

Misty Gargoyle, thanks!

Seducing Reason, not for a long time.....Continue to stink eye all you want, I can't give answers cause they are too big of a spoiler!

Harmony Winters, thank you! I was worried people would find that scene a little silly...^^;;


	11. Chapter 11

The wet season came and went without incident, their lives remaining much the same. Adaline found her weariness continuing, a troubled sleep the only respite she could find from the horrors and torments of the court. Her husband continued to pull at her strings, making her all but dance for his amusement, Adaline a mere puppet for him to control.

She thought at least the children were lucky, Zarkon's interest in his wife's abuse keeping him distracted from Lotor and Allura. He seemed content to ignore them both, so long as they didn't make too big a scene with tantrums and tears, Zarkon finding that kind of behavior unacceptable especially where Lotor was concerned.

Spies abounded all around them, the guards and servants ever ready to whisper in their king's ear, ready to report to him his family's every move, good or bad. Even inside their private chambers, Adaline was conscious of being watched, the maids finding chores to use as excuses for lingering in their presence. Adaline could not always dismiss them, not when they had genuine work to do.

It just left her to up her guard, careful in her every action, every word. The children were oblivious to all this, continuing in their innocent, care free ways. They felt safe in the rooms they were limited too, unaware of the tension that mounted in Adaline whenever a servant was near. Adaline had to fight not to tense up for every scream, every tear, the woman overly conscious when her son showed too much human emotion.

But the boy was happy, Lotor almost always wearing a smile when he was free of his schooling. He still hated going to his lessons with a passion, Adaline unable to fault him for that. She felt the eight hours a day that was required of him to be too strict, it left him grumpy and agitated when it came time to leave in the mornings. Allura didn't spend nearly as much time studying as Lotor, for even five hours seemed to be too much for the child to endure.

Everyday Adaline would take them to the school room, then sneak back to her chambers to catch up on some much needed sleep before it became time for Allura's return. Somehow during all this, she found the time to attend court by her husband's side, enduring the more sedate moments with an expression devoid of emotion. It was harder to remain unaffected during Zarkon's entertainments, but Adaline was slowly learning.

Perhaps she wouldn't have gone to all that trouble if she could have divined the future, Adaline not realizing she was on the verge of incurring her husband's upset. Zarkon did not want an emotionless doll besides him, he didn't want his wife to be an empty husk incapable of reacting. He wanted to see every tear, every flinch, every moment of stricken panic.

Adaline continued to practice her reactions, having to relearn all the tricks she had acquired in her years as Zarkon's wife. She felt that soon she'd have a handle on her emotions, Adaline ready to become the ice queen once more. Maybe then Zarkon would tire of her, a day she longed for, Adaline wanting to do no more than spend time with the children.

It was a desperate, lonely existence, Adaline as friendless as she was helpless, her only interactions with her family and the people that her husband employed. She'd be bored if she wasn't living wound up as tight as a bow string, ready to snap at any minute. She wondered how she didn't go mad, Adaline wanting to scream out her rage and frustration.

She settled for furious activity, Adaline hurrying about the outer room of her private chambers, snatching things out of the busy slave's hands. The slave looked frustrated by Adaline's interference, but the woman dared not voice her displeasure. She merely moved on to some other task, shaking her head as she watched Adaline shake and unfurl a banner, Drule words written across it's surface.

It wasn't just the banner she tried to hang up, Adaline attempting to work the helium tank that a slave was currently using to fill up brightly colored balloons. The slave tried to assure her that he knew what he was doing, and still Adaline fussed over him. She was beyond the point of grating on their nerves, the slaves feeling they could get their work done a dozen times faster without Adaline's brand of nervous help.

But she wanted everything to be perfect, this day one of the only times when she could be in total control. She had already been down to the palace kitchens, haranguing the cooks as Adaline made sure they used the proper ingredients for the treats she wanted made. Adaline would have cooked the cake herself, but she lacked all but the basic skills when it came to a woman's work in the kitchen.

The balloons were collected, ribbons tied around their strings so that they formed small, colorful groupings. Some were tethered to furniture, while others were left to float about the room, single, solitary ones that floated as high as the ceiling would allow. The two slaves climbed on ladders, lifting the banner up high, placing it over the doorway to her bedroom where it would wait in welcome greeting to the one whose wishes was written on it's paper.

Presents were being brought out, brightly wrapped gifts that Adaline and the slaves piled in a corner. It wasn't just gifts from Adaline, the various lords and ladies of the court had decided to pay homage, all in an attempt to curry favor with their king. Adaline made sure the gifts from her were placed on the top, the woman confidant her son would like them best of all.

A blanket was then placed over the pile of gifts, ready to hide those colorful temptations from the children's eyes. Games were brought out, traditional birthday activities meant to make a special day even more fun.

Adaline was just smoothing down the table cloth, fussing over non existent wrinkles when an excited squeal was heard at the entrance to the room. She smiled and turned, spying Lotor and Allura, the boy already rushing forward, his eyes huge with excitement. Allura hung back, not quite clinging to the guard who had been sent to fetch them from the school room. She seemed to be unable to settle on what to look at first, staring from the balloons to the banner, to the table full of food.

"Mommy, mommy!" Lotor danced around balloons that were attached to a chair's back, his hands making grab for their strings. "Is this all for me?!"

"Yes, Lotor, it is." Adaline told him, then let out a quick warning. "Mind your claws, the balloons are delicate." A popping sound followed those words, the boy looking chagrined as a yellow balloon burst beneath his nails. "It's all right Lotor...." Adaline assured him, smiling. "We have plenty more balloons for you to play with." She was pleased to see him handling the balloons more carefully though, the boy no longer pressing his claws into their fragile surface.

She looked to Allura, the girl seeming overwhelmed by the sights. Adaline walked towards her, and Allura took a step forward, shyly presenting a piece of paper to the woman. "What's this?" Adaline asked, taking it from her. Allura said nothing, but seemed anxious as she waited for Adaline to look at the paper. Adaline studied it for a few seconds, then her smile became more dazzling, the woman kneeling down to hug Allura.

"You did very good on your spelling test." She praised her, and stood with Allura in her arms. "We'll have to hang this on the board of achievements."

"Yay!" Allura exclaimed, excited to have a new paper added to the board. Adaline kept it in her bedroom, the board cluttered with various papers, drawings and tests that Lotor and Allura did exceedingly well on.

Lotor had found the games, boxes opened, their contents spilled on the floor. "Oh boy!" He said, giddy beyond belief. "Pin the tail on the robeast! My favorite!"

"Addy...what?" Allura pointed at the banner, having given it the once over. Some of the words were too big for the girl to yet know, but Allura knew enough to recognize Lotor's name among the words.

"Do you know what today is Allura?" Adaline asked her, and the girl shook her head no. It was Lotor who answered, the boy grinning from ear to ear.

"It's my birthday Allura!" He announced, and Allura seemed to teeter between awe and excitement. Her reaction only intensified as Lotor gave a proud toss of his hair. "I'm eight years old today!"

"Lotor big!" Allura decided, which pleased the boy. He returned his attention to sifting through the game boxes, but Allura took on a serious expression. "Addy....when?"

"When what Allura?" Adaline asked.

Allura hesitated, and it was enough for Adaline to realize the girl was about to say something complicated for her. "When...when is Allura's birthday?"

"Yes, when!" Lotor called out, but he didn't take his eyes off the games at his feet.

Allura's question gave her pause, Adaline not sure of what day to tell her. Especially with Allura seeming too young to recall when her special day was. "It's soon." She finally said, vowing to try and find a record or birth announcement in the archives of Arusian history.

"Hmmm..." Allura seemed to accept this, then began squirming, wanting to be set down. Adaline let her go, and Allura hurried towards Lotor, eager to see what had his attention. She hovered behind the kneeling boy, peering down at the selection of games he touched.

"Let's play this one Allura!" The boy decided, holding up a board game. Ever ready to agree with whatever Lotor had to say, Allura nodded, and Lotor began setting up the game. Adaline joined them, kneeling down on the floor, picking out a bright purple game piece as her token.

There was much laughter and joking, the three enjoying themselves. The minutes moved fast, and soon the chef arrived with the cake, a large round cover over it to hide it from Lotor's notice. He smelled it all the same, the boy lighting up even further as he exclaimed, "CHOCOLATE!"

Adaline had to make a grab for him lest he tackle the chef where he stood. Lotor squirmed against his mother, making protesting sounds, his wide eyes watching the chef as he set the tray down, and uncovered the cake. The candles were lit, eight of them in all, and it was only then that Adaline released her hold on her son.

"Now don't blow out the candles until we sing your birthday song..." But it was too late, the boy had reached the table, and was puffing away, taking three turns before he blew out each candle. Adaline let out a sigh, but she wasn't really bothered by her son's over excitement.

"Can I cut the cake?!" Lotor asked, already reaching for a knife. Adaline reached him just in time to stop him from cutting an overly large piece for himself. She had to chuckle at that, noting he had tried to cut the cake into two halves, intending for Allura and Adaline to split one side, while he got the larger piece.

"Here.." Adaline took his hand, and began cutting the halves into smaller slices with him. "We'll cut it together."

"Mommy! That's too small!" Lotor protested, a half pout on his lips as his plans for cake domination were diminished.

"It's just the right size." Adaline told him, beginning to place slices onto plates. Allura had finally abandoned the board game, coming over to pull herself up onto a seat at the table. She stared at the cake, Adaline smiling at her. "You'll like this Allura. It's chocolate and ice-cream combined into one."

A slice was pushed before Allura, the girl not bothering with the plastic fork besides her plate. She dipped a finger into the purple and blue icing, tasting it, then making a face. It appeared the icing was a little too sweet for the girl's liking.

"It's okay." Adaline reassured her. "You don't have to eat the icing if you don't like it."

"Besides!" Lotor said, digging into his slice with his fork. "The chocolate's the best part." He spoke with his mouth full, brown crumbs falling from his lips.

Allura picked up her fork, and poke suspiciously at her cake, coming away with a bit of the ice-cream. She took the bite, and smiled, proclaiming the cake yummy in Arusian.

"It is yummy!" agreed Adaline, working to eat her own slice. She ate at a more sedate pace than the children, Lotor all but gobbling his up and reaching for another slice. It left Adaline wondering if the boy would even try any of the other treats on the table, Lotor so intent on bloating his stomach with the cake.

Once he had his fill, Lotor hopped out of his seat, forcing Adaline to chase after him to clean up his face from the chocolate smeared all over his mouth. Allura continued to work on her first slice of cake, the girl's appetite small in comparison to a healthy, growing Drule. Her slow pace annoyed Lotor, the boy rushing over to grab at her hand.

"Let's play!" He demanded, nearly knocking her over when he tried to pull her out of the seat.

"Lotor, let Allura finish eating..." Adaline admonished, but the girl was already moving to respond to Lotor's order. Sometimes Adaline worried the girl was too quick to obey, Adaline hoping Allura would start to develop some independent desires from Lotor's.

The children resumed playing, Adaline taking a moment to herself to clean up the plates, and toss out the candles. When she finished, Lotor had the robeast game out, the boy trying to hang the picture on the wall. Adaline came over to help him, and the game got underway. Lotor was blindfolded, and spun around five times before pushed in the general direction of the picture.

He was shaky but confidant as he walked, all but slamming the tail into the picture. His smile faded when he removed the blindfold and saw the tail was pinned to the robeast's nose. He grew even more sullen when Allura got the tail in the correct place on her first try, sure the girl had cheated somehow. He tried again, and again, the boy insisting they keep playing until he finally won a round.

Even Adaline had a turn, the woman feeling silly as she stood blindfolded, the two children grasping her hands, trying to make her spin. They were laughing and giggling, overly pleased by her participation. She took a wobbly step forward, feeling far too dizzy for her own good, and the giggles suddenly stopped. The light hearted feel of the party seemed at an end, Adaline scrambling to remove the blindfold.

She didn't gasp out her displeasure, spying her husband standing in the doorway, watching them. Behind him were two guards, one holding a long box, the wood a dark black with ornate gold filigrees decorating the top. Adaline didn't know what to make of this, not having bothered to extend an invite to Zarkon for the day's festivities. After all he never celebrated Lotor's birth, not since that first day in the delivery room back before his high hopes for the boy had not been dashed.

Zarkon wasn't saying anything, and neither were the children, a staring contest being held. Neither party would look away, leaving it up to Adaline to break the silence. "My king..." She began, voice dull and without inflection. "To what do we owe the honor of your visit on this day?"

"Adaline..." For one brief moment she feared he was about to take her away from the party, but aside from a nod at her, his attention was all for Lotor. "Come here son."

Lotor was uncertain, anyone could see that, the boy taking hesitant steps towards his father. If his slow walking annoyed the king, Zarkon hid it well, watching with an impassive look on his face as Lotor drew near. Their son looked up at his father, his neck craned back to see the very tall Drule's face. Adaline noted the tension in her son's small frame, the way his fist clenched, the boy fighting not to bring it to his mouth.

It was a day of rarities, Zarkon suddenly smiling at the boy, reaching out to touch Lotor on the top of his head. The boy actually flinched, and though Zarkon's eyes hardened at the movement, he was without comment about it. "You're what, eight years old today?"

Lotor nodded, seeming relieved when his father stopped touching him. "Ah....then you're old enough."

"Old enough for what?" Adaline asked, suspicion in her tone. Zarkon ignored her, gesturing for the guard holding the box to step forward. Zarkon busied himself opening the gold latches, the box revealing pitch black silk that covered the contents inside it. Zarkon carefully lifted the silk, then grasped hold of the object, a steel sword with a hilt that was far too plain to match the extravagant box it came in.

"Do you know what this is son?" Zarkon asked, carefully turning the sword this way and that, letting the light of the room reflect off the blade.

"Is....is it my birthday present?" Lotor asked, his eyes following every movement of the sword.

"You may call it that if you like." Agreed Zarkon, Adaline leaving Allura by the wall to stalk purposefully towards her son and his father. "Here....hold it..." Zarkon helped Lotor to grasp hold of the hilt, the boy somehow managing not to drop it in the process.

"Cool...!" breathed out Lotor, staring at the sword in his hand.

"My king..." Adaline had reached them, and she struggled to keep the anger out of her voice. "You are simply too generous."

"I sense a but coming on Adaline." Zarkon grumbled, straightening to look at her.

"The gift is too much..." She began, trying to find an acceptable excuse to refuse it. "You spoil him."

"I am being practical." Zarkon said, staring past Lotor to make a cold proclamation ."Starting tomorrow, I will begin instructing my son in the use of that sword."

Lotor had taken a step back, and now he was waving the sword around, every slice through the air causing Adaline to wince and worry that he would cut something, most likely himself, with the blade.

"Tomorrow?!" Adaline gasped out loud, staring at Zarkon as though he was mad. He probably was, if he truly meant to teach a child so young the art of handling a sword. "Can it....can it not wait a few more years?"

"He needs to learn Adaline. The sooner the better." Zarkon told her, then gave a cursory glance around the room. "Do enjoy this day. For the time for such childish celebrations will be at an end soon enough."

Lotor was too enamored with the sword to pay attention to what his father was saying, the boy attacking a grouping of balloons. The blade was so sharp that the merest of pressure caused the balloons to pop, Adaline twitching at the quick succession of explosions she heard.

"Take it back." She hissed, her words an angry order. Zarkon smiled at her, a sly crafty smirk that was mirrored on the two guard's faces. "I mean it Zarkon, reclaim your gift! Lotor is too young to be handling such lethal weapons!"

"I was about his age when I was given my first sword." Her husband said, not bothered by her anger. "It was a good time, a real bonding experience with my own father."

"It will take more than a sword for you to forge a healthy relationship with Lotor." Adalaine retorted, turning to keep track of Lotor and his sword. "If you must do this..." Her voice took on a pleading edge, Adaline trying to reason with Zarkon. "Then at least start him off with something safer. A wooden sword would be so much better for a boy his age."

"Nonsense!" Zarkon said from behind her. "He needs to get used to hefting a real one." He took a step closer, pressing his body into her back, his voice purring in her ear. "I could have given him a lazon blade." A chuckle then, Adaline shivering at his nearness. "Imagine the destruction Lotor could do with one of those."

She could hazard a guess, watching as Lotor attacked her favorite recliner, the steel tip of the sword getting stuck inside the chair's back. Lotor pulled and twisted the sword's hilt, trying to dislodge the sword to no avail.

"He has his schooling..." Adaline began, trying one last desperate time to dissuade her husband from this madness. "He won't have time..."

"We'll MAKE time." Zarkon told her, and stepped away. He walked over to the struggling Lotor, and with ease pulled the sword free of the chair. He smiled as he returned the sword to his son, his voice almost happy as he spoke. "And what do we say in return for this fine gift?"

"Oh! Oh thank you father!" Lotor said, his excitement over the sword seeming to make Lotor forget all about his fear of his father. Zarkon nodded his head, then turned back to Adaline.

"It's going to happen Adaline. With or without your approval." He laughed then, and as he strode past her it was all Adaline could do not to reach out and strike him with her fist. Instead she settled for stony silence, watching as Zarkon and the guards exited the room.

* * *

To Be Continued...

*is stunned the birthday chapter ended up this long.*

----Michelle

Seducing Reason, here an update, an update! Breathe easier now!

Misty Gargoyle, ah the teacher doesn't play a big role in the fic. She does help Allura to learn the language though! But education will come from other sources in this fic. *keeps mum about that.*

Harmony Winters, thank you! It is my hope you will continue to enjoy. And yes, isn't Seducing Reason a laugh riot? XD

LostinNy, oooh if you do get a stuffed robeast of your own, take a picture and show me it please! :D


	12. Chapter 12

When Zarkon set out to do something, he exerted himself to the fullest, throwing both his mind and body into the effort in order to attain his goals. With Lotor's training it was no different, the king meeting with the boy daily, allowing him no rest or respite from their training sessions with the sword.

Every single day, without fail, the boy would be brought before Zarkon, Lotor nothing more than a tool, so like the steel sword in his hand. And like a steel sword Lotor needed forging, his previous self burned away, melted to the point that Zarkon could mold him into the kind of man he wanted him to be. Of course such a molding would take time, Zarkon understood and accepted that, after all Adaline had had nearly eight years with the boy. Enough time to do extensive damage to the boy, damage that was left to his father to repair.

He began slowly with the boy, just getting him used to handling the sword. They performed hundreds of repetitive drills, Lotor slashing at the air over and over, building up muscle in his right arm. To balance things out, Zarkon prescribed lifting weights for Lotor's left arm, along with a rigorous exercise regimen. He explained to the boy it wasn't enough to simple be able to swing the sword, he had to be fit and fast in order to dodge and parry his opponent's blows.

He held duels before the boy, to better demonstrate what he meant. The men chosen to duel with Zarkon were among his best, elite sword masters who wouldn't falter to a case of nerves at fighting their king. Sometimes he even lost those duels, but not before leaving his mark on his opponent, jagged slices from his sword that bled and showed Lotor just how dangerous a sword truly could be.

It was a lesson the boy needed, Lotor thinking the swords just another toy, a great fun game to be had. Zarkon worked to disabuse him of such notions, even going so far as to cut the boy. It wouldn't be the last time, and spilled blood wouldn't be the only result of their lessons. He frequently sent Lotor back to his mother bruised and bloody, the boy in tears, tired both in mind and body.

She protested this treatment of their son, giving Zarkon angry looks and poison laced words of recrimination. He merely laughed in her face, giving her a not so gentle reminder of how much worse things could be. With or without Adaline's appproval, their lessons continued, Zarkon and Lotor crossing swords, the boy woefully outclassed.

Zarkon enjoyed their duels, one sided though they may be, the king taking pleasure in watching the boy try to best him. He never did, Lotor's every move predictable, easily read and even easier defended against. Too often did the boy leave himself open for attack, and only the fact that this wasn't the battlefield saved Lotor from incurring any lasting scars.

To his surprise Zarkon found himself enjoying this time with his son, the man using it to impart pearls of wisdom not related to just the use of a sword. He spoke of things Lotor couldn't possibly understand yet, of politics and conquest, and even of women. He spoke on manipulation, on managing the very people one surrounds himself with, all in order to better secure your hold on the throne.

Most importantly of all, he spoke of mercy, and the advantages of having none. He thought the boy took the lessons to heart, Zarkon thinking he was hardening the boy into a ruthless Drule. He'd soon discover how wrong he was, but for now the lessons continued, Zarkon riding Lotor hard, to the point the boy cried and begged, pleading to be released from his training.

Such sniveling angered Zarkon, and it wasn't unheard of for him to back hand the boy across his face in an attempt to knock some sense into him. During those incidents he would tersely explain to the boy that he had wasted precious time teaching him. Time he couldn't get back. If the tears persisted, it wasn't unheard of for Zarkon to beat the boy, reasoning that this too was another lesson in toughening Lotor up.

Sometimes the lessons left Zarkon wondering if his son was stupid, the boy never seeming to learn the repercussions for his whining and crying. Some days he wanted to deem the boy hopeless, but a sliver of talent kept him persistent, Zarkon feeling hope that Lotor would be able to follow in his footsteps and become a great sword master.

The cold winter months seemed to speed by, Lotor showing progress day by day, enough to the point Zarkon felt the boy had merited a special treat. It was for that reason he called the boy to him, Lotor looking puzzled for Zarkon had interrupted his schooling.

He grew even more confused when he saw they weren't going to the training room, Lotor casting a sidelong glance at his father. "Where are we going?"

He was in exceedingly good spirits, Zarkon walking with a spring in his step. "I'm taking you to the arena my son."

"The arena?" Lotor gasped with excitement, his face lighting up with his shock. Zarkon had often told the boy about the arena, spinning tales of the swords masters who reigned supreme there. The boy was close to idolizing those men, living every lesson in anticipation of his father's stories, Lotor loving the tales of the heroes slaying the monsters and criminals that plagued Doom's arena.

Zarkon had to laugh at the boy's enthusiasm when Lotor realized his father was serious. He practically danced as he walked, the boy fighting impatience, wanting to run ahead but not knowing the way to the famed arena.

"Will we see monsters?" The boy wanted to know, gazing up at his father as they walked. "Great big scary ones?!"

"We may." Came his answer, Lotor almost squealing his delight.

"And fights? Will there be fighting?"

"There will be." Zarkon nodded, and Lotor grinned.

"Will you be fighting in the arena father?"

"Not today son." The boy's disappointed was apparent, Zarkon hiding a frown at how easy it was to read Lotor's every thought on his face. The boy had no skill, no guile towards hiding his emotions. It was just one more lesson he needed to learn if he wanted to survive the manipulations at court, Zarkon knowing he would have to give thought to how he would impart the lesson to Lotor.

But for now he concentrated on the surprise he had planned, Zarkon allowing a faint smile to appear on his face. "But you will be."

"Me?!" squeaked out Lotor, the boy both equal parts frightened and surprised. "Fight in the arena?!" At his father's nod, the boy's nervousness became more pronounced, Lotor stuttering and stumbling on his words. "But...but I'm not a sword master!"

"But one day you will be." Zarkon told him, the boy continuing to protest. Zarkon did not allow him to make excuses, the king talking over the boy's voice. Lotor fell silent, not wanting to incur his father's wrath by speaking out of turn. "With my tutorship, you will excel at the sword. And one day you may even become the greatest sword master on Doom."

The boy looked doubtful of that, eyes uncertain. Zarkon held back his impulse to frown, knowing that before that day could come, his son would have to shake free of any doubts and weaknesses that held him back. Else he'd never reach the aspirations Zarkon had for him.

That fist of Lotor's was raising, the boy giving in to the beginnings of stress. Zarkon narrowed his eyes at his son, displeased by this nervous habit and his constant attempts to express it. Zarkon willed himself to not let anger infuse him, the king not wanting to ruin what was meant to be a special day for his son.

"Lotor!" His voice came out harsher than intended, the boy jumping in place due to fright. "What have I told you about sucking on your fist?"

"Not..not to do it." Lotor whispered, the fist falling back to his side.

"Disgusting habit." Zarkon grunted out, wondering how many more punishments it would take before Lotor was free of that urge. He couldn't even begin to understand what the boy had to be stressed about, Zarkon thinking his son led a charmed life as a pampered prince of the Drule. In fact, he considered the boy spoiled, no doubt coddled into bad behavior by his mother. He'd leave it up to Adaline to cure Lotor of this habit if he didn't think she would do just the opposite of his wishes.

Adaline was funny that way, the woman not daring to oppose her husband directly. Instead she used their son to do it, allowing him little quirks of personality that brought shame to both Lotor and Zarkon. No matter how often and how vigorously Adaline protested she did not, Zarkon held on to the thought that she did it on purpose, and all to embarrass her husband!

She was only doing damage to the boy, the very son she claimed to love. Zarkon wished she'd understand that, wished she'd stop this foolishness and be a real mother to Lotor. Their son did not need hugs and kisses, but the hard hand of discipline, each blow struck with the purpose of bettering their child. Ruthlessness and ambition were key, Lotor needed those things if he was to become a king the Drule could accept.

Sometimes Zarkon thought about starting anew, birthing a new heir off of Adaline, one that she would have no influence over. He was pretty sure he knew how that would end, with Lotor dead and Adaline sobbing, hating him for the loss of her son.

It was a tempting dream, but Zarkon was never one to give up so easily, having invested eight years worth of time and care into Lotor. He would see the boy hardened, developed into the kind of man worthy of the Drule throne, or he would see the boy dead himself. Only then would he give serious thought to making a replacement for Lotor.

It was with those thoughts that they reached the arena, Zarkon leading his son out into the sand pit center. The boy looked around, eyes wide and brimming with curiosity. "This!" Zarkon voiced boom out, the acoustics of the arena allowing his voice to resonate, loud echoes repeating his words to the point Lotor clapped hands over his ears to block out the sound. "This is where it all happens son!"

There was no cheering throngs to welcome the two royals, the arena stands were empty, the howling wind the only sound in response to Zarkon's words. He could see the boy looked disappointed, this was hardly the exciting picture Zarkon had painted for him of the arena.

"Father..." Lotor was hesitant, surely thinking he would incur Zarkon's anger. "Where are the people? The sword masters? The monsters!"

"Those come later my boy." Zarkon told him, then smirked. "An inexperienced boy like yourself has to earn the right to an adoring audience." Lotor frowned at that, Zarkon knowing how much the boy yearned for attention, good or bad, from any and everyone he encountered.

"And the swordmasters?" Lotor gestured with his hands, the boy impatient for something, anything to happen inside the arena grounds.

"You will meet them later." Zarkon promised, gesturing for Lotor to draw the sword at his side. "But first you must prove that you are worthy of their attentions."

"Worthy?" The boy asked, his sword making a grating sound as it was pulled free of the metal sheathe at his side. "Worthy how?"

"You must test yourself....you must fight in the arena!" Zarkon watched as Lotor looked around once more, the boy noting the utter emptiness of the sand pit they stood on.

"But father....there's no one here to fight!" The boy verged on whining, seeming frustrated. Zarkon grinned again, and swung out his arms with a dramatic flourish.

"That's where you're wrong!" He raised his voice even louder, the deafening sound traveling through the arena. "Open the gate!"

The sound of groaning metal was heard, Lotor whirling in it's direction. The gate was rusted from rain, battered by the winds, slow and unweildy, it's heavy metal requiring three Drules to work it open. The tunnel the gate guarded was cast in darkness, pitch black hiding whatever waited inside. Slowly, they could hear the sound of hooves, a steady clip clop on the stones as something began moving forward.

Eyes appeared, glowing red in the darkness, seeming to shine with angry and malevolent emotions. Lotor seemed frightened by those eyes, backing up into his father's legs, allowing Zarkon to feel the tremor of fear that went through the boy.

Snorting was heard, the creature angry, pawing at the ground with it's hooves. Lotor let out a whimper, and though Zarkon frowned to hear it, he allowed it, watching as the creature was finally brought into the light.

It hadn't been willing to come out, human slaves were poking at it with sharpened sticks, agitating the creature. It was small, not much taller than Lotor in height, with white woolly fur all over it's head and body. It walked forward reluctantly, and looked towards Lotor, letting out a baleful sound. "BAAAAAAAAAA!"

Lotor seemed to wilt in relief, and then a giggle escaped him. "That's no monster!" He turned to look at Zarkon accusingly. "That looks like a sheep from one of mommy's stories!"

"You're not yet ready to face a real monster." Zarkon told him, watching as a slave caught at the creature's fur, roughly dragging it closer by it's neck. A rope was brought out, the noose going around the creature's neck, the beast being tethered to a stake in the ground. There was just enough length on the rope for the animal to run around in circles, and the creature moved, testing the strength of it's leash.

"But this?" He gestured at the creature, the beast letting out a forlorn sound as it realized it was trapped. "This is more your speed."

"What am I to do with it?" Lotor asked, Zarkon placing his hand on the boy's back.

"Fight it." Zarkon ordered, and gave the boy a push in the creature's direction. The human slaves were still around it, and now they beat and whipped at the creature's hide, stirring it into a frenzy, the beast snorting and trying to ram head first into it's abusers.

Zarkon watched as Lotor approached the beast, the boy walking slowly, occasionally pausing to look back at his father. Zarkon smiled at him, nodding his head in encouragement, eager to see his son in action.

The human slaves scattered at the prince's approach, the creature trying to run after them. Lotor was forced to jog after the beast, his short little legs making it difficult to keep up with the animal. But with no other targets in close range, the creature turned it's attention to the newcomer, eyes narrowing as it charged. Zarkon hid back a laugh as Lotor took the brunt of a head butt, the boy flying backwards to lay stunned in the sand.

The creature was bold, and angry, not willing to let the young prince recover enough to stand. It butted him again as Lotor struggled to his feet, the boy falling down and letting out a cry. Zarkon ignored the weak sound that came out of his son's mouth, watching impassively as the creature tried to trample the boy with it's hooves. Lotor immediately began rolling, trying to avoid the creature's attack, and it was only when the beast tried to step on his face that the boy remembered his sword.

He brought it up, waving it wildly before him, somehow managing to nick one of the animal's forefront legs. The beast screamed in pain, and reared back, Lotor scrambling out of the way. Dust was stirred up where he had lain, the creature violently slamming it's hooves into the sand. Zarkon was impressed, finding the creature was

putting up more fight than he had expected. Perhaps there would be some honor in it's defeat after all.

The creature, some cattle animal from a human planet, hadn't been Zarkon's first choice of opponent for Lotor. But he had carefully considered the options, weighing the boy's limited skill in handling a sword, and realized that for this day, the boy would need something weak, something easy to hurt, and even easier to kill.

And yet for all it's weaknesses, it was giving his son quite the fight. The boy had yet to land a serious blow, doing little more than run and maintain his defense. Zarkon sighed as he watched the creature head butt him again, the boy bringing up his left arm to bear the brunt of the blow.

"Fight him Lotor!" Zarkon shouted, his words a distraction that almost cost Lotor his hard won standing. "Do it just like I taught you, and strike!"

Lotor side stepped another charge of the creature, flinging out his sword arm to slap the flat of his blade onto the creature's rump. The creature let out a wild shriek, and

spun about, Lotor still doing that mindless swinging. There was no art or expertise to the slashes, the boy seeming to have forgotten everything he had learned in the heat of the moment.

The laughable fight continued, the beast getting the better of his son, Lotor doing little more than slashing and running away. Little by little he tired, a wild swing of his sword somehow severing the rope around the creature's neck. It immediately gave chase, the boy frantic and screaming, running towards stone wall with the creature in hot pursuit.

The human slaves looked to their king for guidance on what to do. Zarkon merely shook his head, forbidding any interference with what was to happen between his son and the animal.

The creature now had Lotor pinned, the boy pressed up against the stone wall, his free hand scrambling, trying to find purchase to pull himself up out of harm way. There was no escape that way, the stone too smooth to allow anyone room to navigate their way upwards. His right hand still gripped his sword, Lotor swinging it wildly in warning. A warning the creature avoided, charging Lotor one more time.

It would be the first and only mistake the animal would make, the boy screaming, his eyes closed, his sword arm slashing sideways. An arc of blood exploded from the animal's throat, the red liquid splattering onto the boy. It wasn't the most auspicious of kills, as far as the history of Drule swordsmen went, but it was a kill nonetheless, Zarkon feeling flushed with approval for his son's accomplishment.

Lotor stood there panting, eyes still closed even as the creature let out it's sad, pitiable death gurgle. It staggered away from Lotor, one step then two, before falling onto it's side, dead. Zarkon approached, and even from a distance he could see how badly his son shook, the boy seeming terrified. He applauded him anyway, and the human slaves joined him, all wanting to reward the prince for his first kill.

Lotor opened his eyes, and stood staring down at the creature, and for once his expression was unreadable. The boy didn't even seem to be aware of the applause, the child cautiously approaching the creature. He leaned out one shaky foot, prodding at the creature's side. There was no reaction from the beast, and Lotor frowned, pushing his foot harder into the creature.

"Father..." Lotor said, and Zarkon could hear the confusion in his son's voice. "Why won't it get up? What's wrong with it?"

The boy couldn't be that stupid, could he? Zarkon frowned at him, and at the sight of that expression on his face, the human slaves ceased their clapping. Lotor was still poking at the creature, almost frantic now as he tried to revive it.

"Lotor...son..." Zarkon had reached him, the creature the only thing between them. "It's dead."

"Dead?!" The boy gasped, looking shocked.

Zarkon nodded. "You did an adequate job boy. With time you will only get better at killing."

"Dead..." repeated the boy, and now Lotor's face twisted with horror. "I....I killed him?" The bloodied sword fell to the sand, Lotor soon dropping to his knees besides it. "I killed him!" It was sudden and fast, the boy bursting into tears, heart felt sobs that echoed through the arena, leaving Zarkon to stare horrified at the boy.

* * *

To Be Continued.....

I feel like I have to put a warning here...next chapter is gonna be brutal as Zarkon steps up the abuse in his disapointment over Lotor.

Michelle

Misty Gargoyle, yep. But of course it won't be easy for Lotor to learn to be indifferent to killing. *shivers* The next chapter was difficult to write..I'm almost scared to post it!

Harmony Winters, thanks! I'm glad the robeast tail game got you to laugh.

The Dark Rose Maiden, aw thank you so much! I'm glad you like this story! You're pretty close to the truth in worry for poor Adaline. It was hard for me to write cause I ended up really like my interpretation of Lotor's mom. It's all building to a climax of the first arc of this story...Zarkon is gonna show how crazy he is in trying to make Lotor a killer. It's actually a bumpy ride for all involved, cause things don't settle down even once the first arc is done! Thanks again!


	13. Chapter 13

Just a warning note here. This chapter carries heavy phsyical abuse....seriously, rereading this chapter made me cry. So I thought maybe I should warn you, so you can turn back or something or skip this chapter and go to the next one which is safer reading material.

* * *

The arena was filled with the sound of his son's crying, the boy's voice raising in pitch with each sob, to the point Zarkon was sure all of creation could hear the brat weeping. The acoustics were such that the sound of the boy's hysterics echoed around him, the noise seeming to mock Zarkon, serving to hurt his delicate hearing and sour his mood.

"Get up." Zarkon's voice was cold, anger threading through it as he stared down at his son. "Pick up you sword." The boy seemed to ignore him, covering his face with blood stained hands that did nothing to muffle his loud sobs.

"He's dead..." Lotor said in between hiccups of air. "Why? Why is he dead?!"

"He's dead because you killed him." Zarkon told him, the answer only serving to further the boy's upset.

"I didn't mean to..." The boy had whispered that out, his hands lowering to reach for the creature. "I didn't want to.." He began shaking the animal, trying to rouse it, getting blood on it's dust dirtied wool. "Make it get up!"

"It'll never get up again."

"Why?!" Lotor was still shaking it, but he looked up at his father, flashing miserable eyes that overflowed with his tears. "Why won't it?!" The boy's voice screeched out, loud enough for Zarkon to wince, his hands clenching into fists at his side. "The sword masters always got up when you struck them with your sword....why is this any different?!"

Zarkon couldn't believe the depths of the boy's stupidity, staring down aghast at the question he had just asked. Lotor continued to repeat the word why, and now his fingers tightened into the wool, the boy trying to force the creature up onto it's feet. But he lacked the strength, could only grunt and strain, the body lifting not even an inch off the ground.

"Why is this any different?!" wailed out Lotor, abandoning his attempts to make the creature stand.

Zarkon glared at his son, feeling his anger mount, his mood becoming more and more dangerous. This wasn't the way it was supposed to be, his son wasn't supposed to be bawling! He should be grinning right now, pleased with his victory over the beast, the child taking the first, important step in transforming himself from boy to man. They should have been celebrating, Zarkon giving the boy pats on his back, and taking him into the hidden recesses of the arena where the sword masters awaited to greet his son.

Instead he was left with a near inconsolable child, their glorious moment ruined, and all because his son was weak, poisoned by his mother's kindness. Mothers know best indeed, Zarkon though, snorting angrily. She was ruining the boy, making him into something he was never meant to be---human. Maybe worse than human, for Zarkon had slaves, many of them human and they weren't prone to as much crying as Adaline's son seemed wont to do.

His face hardened, Zarkon barking out an order. "Stop it! Stop that crying!" Lotor was normally quick to obey, the boy keen enough to pick up on his father's developing rage. Not this time though, the child too upset over what he had been forced to do. Zarkon tried again, stepping around the beast so that he stood over his son's crumpled form. "I gave you an order boy! Stop your sniveling this instant!"

Lotor's response was to cry louder, the boy clutching the beast's wool tighter. Zarkon glared down at him, feeling his anger mount, the fury overtaking him as he wondered what his sword masters would think to witness such a scene. He was humiliated enough that there were slaves in the arena, the humans standing about wide eyed and uncomfortable.

Of course, some part of him had expected such a thing to happen. It was after all the reason he had emptied the arena of it's spectators, making Lotor's first kill a private moment. He had even sent away the sword masters, and picked a harmless human creature for Lotor's first taste of slaughter. Did the boy appreciate his efforts? No!

"Lotor, stop crying or so help me..." Zarkon's voice was loud, echoing around them as he tried to reach through to the boy's mind. To that part that feared him, and overrode his other urges. "Pick up your sword. You do it and me dishonor in discarding it so carelessly.

".....it." Mumbled the boy, not looking at the sword. "I don't want it."

"WHAT?!"

"I don't want it anymore. It's not fun. This is not fun." Lotor complained through his tears.

"Being a sword master is not supposed to be fun!" Zarkon roared down at him, Lotor barely even flinching. "It's about being strong, and discipline. It's about being a man!"

The boy was not impressed by those reasons, sitting there crying. Zarkon gave him one more chance, the king marveling that his patience had lasted this long. "Pick it up son. Pick it up, clean it off, and return it to your sheathe."

"NO!" Lotor all but screamed in defiance, reaching for the sword and flinging it as far away as he could. It didn't travel far, the boy's throw hardly impressive. But it enraged Zarkon all the more, the man reaching down to grab at Lotor's arm, jerking him off his knees.

"You dare defy me?!" Zarkon roared, and before he even realized what he was doing, his hand back handed Lotor across the face. The boy made a stunned sound, and for one brief, merciful instant his tears quieted down. Zarkon would always wonder if in that moment, if Lotor had remained quiet, if the outcome would have been any different.

"I hate you!" Lotor shrieked, a fresh wave of sobbing following his words. Zarkon struck him again, harder this time.

"Hate me all you like boy." Zarkon sneered. "It won't change the fact that you are weak!" The third blow to the face seemed to choke out the breath from Lotor, the boy just about hyperventilating. The sounds only further served to displease Zarkon, the last of his restraint snapping as he began openly beating the boy. Lotor cowered and covered his head with his arms, leaving the rest of his body open to Zarkon's fists.

"Seven months!' Zarkon raged, letting his punches land where they would. "The culmination of seven months of training! And what do we have to show for it?!"

"Father please!" Lotor managed to get out, voice distorted with pain.

"NOTHING!" Zarkon roared, another blow flying. "Absolutely nothing!" He had let go of Lotor's arm so that he could pummel the boy with both fists, and the child though slow to realize it, took advantage of the freedom that allowed him. He took a hesitant step backward, then was running, trying to evade his father's blows. It only incensed Zarkon further to see the boy running from him, the man narrowing his eyes as he hurried after Lotor.

His long legs easily allowed him to catch up with the boy, Zarkon snagging him by the hair, yanking him back and throwing him face first to the ground. The boy whimpered in pain, and the sound only made Zarkon see red, the Drule beginning to kick at the boy's body.

"I can only thank the Gods my father isn't alive to see the craven, cowardly grandson I've given him!" Zarkon bellowed, giving him a good hard kick to the side. It left him panting, but not with exertion, his anger such that it made it hard to catch his breath. He took a step back from Lotor, surprised to find himself shaking, so great was his rage.

"Get up." Zarkon ordered the boy, uncaring if his injuries was such that his son couldn't move. Lotor merely whined in pain, breath wheezing in and out of him in a manner that led Zarkon to believe the very act of breathing hurt the boy. "Get up. I don't care if it takes us all day, and well into the night....a hundred more animals, no a thousand killed. You will develop a taste for killing, and you will enjoy it!"

Lotor whimpered at that, but made no other response, just laying there. Zarkon saw red again, and bent over his son, dragging him up to his knees by his now filthy hair. The boy looked horrible, face swollen, one eye sealed shut. He could see the bruises starting to develop on his skin, the boy would bear the mark of his father's shame for days to come.

Lotor wasn't crying anymore, the boy seeming barely conscious in the moment. Zarkon spat, a disgusted sound escaping him as he let the boy drop down to his feet once more. "Worthless! Absolutely worthless!"

His eyes fell on the human slaves, the men standing there looking appalled at the king's treatment of the prince. Zarkon felt a different kind of rage take him, the Drule angered that his son had embarrassed him in front of his slaves. Well aware there would be talk, he kicked Lotor again, even as he drew his sword. Witnesses could not be allowed, there would be talk yes, but he could control the kind of information that was leaked out about today's debacle.

With not a shred of remorse he advanced on the terrified slaves, the men holding up their sharpened sticks in a pathetic display of bravado. Zarkon charged, and they scattered, men running every which way. In the end it made no difference, Zarkon catching up to the weak and malnourished slaves, killing them all.

His clothes stained with their blood, and leaving drops of it on the sand, Zarkon calmly stalked back to his son. Somehow Lotor had managed to retain consciousness, the boy moaning softly in pain. Zarkon growled, and hauled him up, the boy's knees dragging on the sand as he began marching out of the arena. Soldier approached him, Zarkon calm as he addressed them.

"There's been an accident in the arena. An animal has gone out of control." He let regret seep into his voice. "My son bore the brunt of it's rage." He didn't even mention the damage to the dead slaves, so inconsequential were their lives.

The soldiers nodded and hurried into the arena, intent on performing the clean up. No one questioned the king, no one had the nerve to, people seeing him dragging his son, spying the extent of damage done to the boy and turned away. There was no concerned voices, no worry or expressed emotion, no one wanted to get involved lest they risk angering their king.

They could guess what had happened, the Drules figuring the boy had disappointed his father in some way. None were surprised, in fact they had expected such an outcome. There would be rumors whispered through the castle, speculations bandied about at just how thoroughly the prince had failed in his first official kill. They'd never get it right, never dream the boy had managed to complete the kill, albeit by pure luck, the Drules assuming the boy had been to weak to even pick up his sword.

His rage was still strong, Zarkon marching the boy through the castle, avoiding the infirmary and heading towards the living quarters. By the time they reached Adaline's rooms, the boy was unconscious, no longer able to give voice to his pain.

Adaline looked up as the doors were thrown open to her chambers, Allura sitting besides her, colorful crayons in hand. The girl was painting a picture, a child's crude drawing of her family. She looked up at Adaline's gasp, and turned shocked at the sight of the bloody Zarkon and the beaten Lotor. "Lo..." Adaline had grabbed her, putting a hand over her mouth to stifle her cries.

"What have you done?!" Adaline demanded as Zarkon stopped a few feet from her.

"I'm returning to you, your son." Zarkon said and flung Lotor down at Adaline's feet. Allura stared horrified at the injuries on Lotor's face, her eyes starting to fill with tears, even as Zarkon began screaming. "How dare you give me such a worthless son! Such a sniveling coward, such a bawling baby, such a....such a HUMAN!" He sneered out that last word, Adaline rising to stand.

"Allura....go to my bedroom and shut the door." Allura wanted to protest, the girl staring at Lotor's fallen form. Adaline gave her a shove in the direction she wanted the child to travel in, Allura taking stumbling steps forward. She barely had time to close the door, and even then she couldn't shut out the screaming Zarkon was doing.

Adaline moved to hover over Lotor, her hands reaching for the boy. Zarkon's eyes narrowed, and he snarled. "Don't touch him Adaline!"

"'Then what do you want me to do?!" She demanded, voice coming out too loud and angry for Zarkon's liking.

"I want you to be a mother to him!" He roared, and she flinched at the sound of his voice.

"I am trying to be!"

"Try harder!" Zarkon retorted. "Stop trying to raise him to be a human, he's not!"

"He's not Drule either." She pointed out, kneeling besides Lotor. "The blood of both flows within him....he's something different, something unique..."

She was making more sense than he liked, Zarkon continuing to glare. "The Drule half is all that matters! It should override everything else!"

"I don't think it works that way..." Adaline murmured, reaching out to brush back Lotor's hair. Suddenly Zarkon was besides her, seizing hold of her wrist.

"I told you not to touch him!"

"He needs me!" She tried to jerk her wrist free of him, Zarkon merely holding on tighter, hard enough he could swear he heard her bones start to crack. Adaline's face twisted into pain, and for one brief instant Zarkon felt satisfaction. "He needs my help!"

"I think he's had enough of your brand of help!" Zarkon retorted. "This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't coddled him!" He dragged his wife to her feet, pulling her away from their son's unconscious body. She fought him, not wanting to leave Lotor's side, her own eyes narrowing as she glared back at Zarkon.

"Just what happened?! Why is he like this?!"

"I took him to the arena." He heard her gasp, her shock and dismay apparent on her face. "I had him kill something in there....Heh...yes Adaline, your little boy is a killer...although not by his own choosing."

"Monster!" She snapped back in retort, still struggling. "He's just a boy....not even nine yet. How could you make him do something so horrible?!"

"He had to start, the sooner the better!" Zarkon replied, and released his hold on her wrist, watching with a smirk as Adaline fell backwards to the floor. She lay there stunned, her hand cradled close to her chest, staring up at him angrily. "I had to undo the damages done to him, the damages YOU did to him!" She opened her mouth to argue, and Zarkon shouted over her. "Don't argue with me Adaline! Not about this, not about Lotor!"

He began pacing before her, senses attuned to her should she try to make a move towards their son. He was angry, terribly so, at her and at Lotor, but mostly at himself. He felt this situation had come to be for the allowances he made for his wife, giving her leave to raise the boy how she saw fit these last eight years. Zarkon didn't want to think he was as much to blame as she was, but some part of him realized it, and the knowledge made him angry.

"I've been too soft towards you..." He muttered, hearing Adaline let out a sharp breath at his words. "Letting you do as you please. Well, no more Adaline, no more!"

"What does that mean?" She asked, then shook her head. "It doesn't matter right now. We have to tend to our son. Get him to a doctor, a healer..."

"There will be no doctors!" Zarkon decided, seeing her stare shocked at him. "The boy will be left to recover on his own. He'll either do that or fail.."

"He could die!" She pointed out, scrambling to her feet.

"Aye, he could." Zarkon nodded, expression grim. "And perhaps it would be better if he did. It would save us all trouble in the long run." She was glaring and gasping at him, eyes so angry a blue. "We will see if our son is Drule enough to survive the injuries I bestowed on him...If not.." A shrug then, the move graceful and calm, complete opposites of the angry maelstrom whirling inside him.

"If not what?" demanded Adaline.

"We'll start over..." Zarkon told her. "And this time Adaline? You won't infect the new child with your weakness."

"You would let Lotor die..." She began slowly, fingers curling and uncurling into fists, the woman radiating with her desire to strike him. "All in some twisted TEST to see if he is worthy? Worthy of what? More abuse from you?!" She snorted then, turning her back to him, stalking towards Lotor.

"Don't touch him." Zarkon reminded her, and she screamed over her shoulder.

"I will not just leave him to bleed all over the carpet!"

"You can and you will!' Zarkon was taking a step towards her, watching as she ignored him. Watching and raging, seeing her move to tenderly lift Lotor's head up onto

her lap. She began dabbing at the corner of his mouth, trying to clean up the blood and sand on his face in a purposeful show of disobeying her husband's direct orders. Zarkon's hands clenched, and he growled, but Adaline paid him no mind, whispering soft entreaties to Lotor.

"There, there my son..." She crooned softly, head bowed so that her hair fell forward to hide her tears. "Everything will be all right now that mommy is here."

He growled at that, knowing Adaline had no right to make such guarantees to their son. "Leave him." Zarkon said, even as he stalked across the room to her, his tone implying this was the last chance she had to obey his commands. Adaline chose to ignore it and him, sitting there singing softly to the boy she tended to. That was the final straw, Zarkon moving to undo his belt, Adaline stiffening at the sound of it's buckle unfastening.

She looked up at him, and hatred was on her face, naked and open. Adaline surely thought he meant to get started on creating Lotor's replacement. She thought wrong. Today her punishment wasn't going to be about sex, it seemed she never learned from that tactic, favored though it was by Zarkon. It was time for a new way of doling out pain, in a way that would far more complete and leave a more lasting impression on her.

Adaline realized too late what Zarkon's intention were, having no time to flee, no time to do more than scream. He was already raising the belt, buckle gleaming, the gold reflecting the light of the room. She screamed again, and even in her fear, she thought to protect Lotor, Adaline hunching over his body. Zarkon let out a feral, angry sound, and let his hand drop, belt lashing out with violent certainty at Adaline's back.

* * *

To Be Continued....

*Cries for Adaline and Lotor.*

-----Michelle

Misty Gargoyle, yep. Lotor really didn't understand. After all he saw those sword masters get up after being nicked with his daddy's sword. So he didn't put two and two together to realize how dangerous a sword could be. He knows now...*shivers*

Harmony Winters, he so is...and Zarkon will just go to more extremes to make a "man" out of him. I want to steal Zarkon's whole family away from him!! And thank you regarding my writing skill. :)

Seducing Reason, someone stole your computer? 0_o How horrible! I feel bad that happened. -_- I'm happy you are still trying to keep up with my work even during this theft crisis.

Thanks regarding the chapter. I think I'd be worried or scared of eight year olds who thought it was awesome to kill an animal. Don't those types usually grow up to be psychopaths and serial killers?!


	14. Chapter 14

It wasn't the sobbing that awoke her, but the complete lack of it, Allura jostling forward with a start. Her movements did not awaken her companion, Adaline having exhausted herself at last. She glanced at the woman, and saw the faint marks of tears still wet and glistening on Adaline's cheeks. The sight made Allura sad, for Adaline used to never cry, not for as far back as Allura could remember.

Now she did, and it was a terrible thing, this once strong woman reduced to nothing more than helpless rage. It frightened Allura, for the child had assumed Adaline could do anything, stop any hurt, any cruelty from happening. Now Allura knew better, and it left her whole world rocked, things turned upside down for the simple fact that bad things happened, and they happened to good people like Adaline.

How many days ago had it happened? The six year old did not know, unable to count past the number of fingers she had. But the memories were still vivid, and they shook her whole body with a shudder, Allura trying to block out the scenes she had seen, of Lotor arriving bruised and broken, his body flung to the floor at Adaline's feet. Adaline had tried to protect her, ordering Allura to leave the room.

She had fled but with reluctance, unable to shake the bad feeling that was overtaking her. Something was going to happen, and Allura would be powerless to stop it! The shouting had barely waited until she was safely ensconced in the bedroom, the big scary man who Allura understood to be Lotor's father screaming. Adaline's voice had come out, loud and angry, the volume not quite rivalng the monster's.

Allura had been unable to resist opening the door a crack, the girl staring out into the room at the two squabbling adults. They hadn't noticed the door opening, too caught up in their argument. They spoke in Drule, too often using big words Allura did not understand, but the intent behind the shouting was there, they were both so angry. Adaline was like a lioness roused, fiercely protecting her son.

It made little difference, the monster would have his way, screaming at the woman not to touch Lotor, not to lend him her aide. Allura couldn't understand why Lotor's father would not want to help him, but when she saw him last out with the belt, then she realized the extent of his evil. No one ever confirmed it for Allura, but she knew, just knew that Lotor's injuries had been caused by his father.

As brutal as the monster was to Adaline, he had stopped just short of doing any lasting damage. The woman was left on the floor, crouched on top of Lotor's still form, the back of her dress torn and bloody. It had made Allura ill to see the damages on Adaline's back, her skin swollen and red, bleeding profusely from the hardness of the belt buckle.

Lotor's father had been all efficient, adjusting his clothes, and returning his belt to it's place around his waist. And all the while he stared at mother and son with an emotionless look, not bothered by what he had done. He didn't even bother to check on them, he just strode out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him. The six year old hadn't known what to do, sitting there stunned, and feeling the tears begin.

Soon after she started to cry, help arrived in the form of women. These ladies were dressed differently from the maids and slaves, and they hurried to Adaline's side, pulling her off of Lotor. They began to strip her of her clothes, and worked to clean her up of the blood, applying medicines and creams to the wounds on Adaline's back. No one tended to Allura, she was ignored completely, but more disturbing than that was the fact that no one gave Lotor even a second glance once Adaline was free of him.

The boy was left on his on, to live or die by his own devices. Adaline was carried into the bedroom, and it was at that point that Allura hid in the closet, crying all the while. No one tried to coax her out, for even if they hadn't been busy tending to Adaline they wouldn't have cared.

Adaline and Allura were left all alone, and it took hours for the woman to awaken. She actually cried out when she did, the first of her tears starting, the woman sitting there with a hand to her mouth in an effort to stifle them. That was before she remembered about Lotor, Adaline trying to spring from the bed and ending up crumpled on the floor. She actually crawled forward, dragging herself by her hands to Lotor's side, Allura following behind her silently.

Adaline would scream and shout for help, but once the guards realized it was for Lotor that she expressed these cries for, she was ignored. With no other choice, Adaline tended to Lotor as best she could, cleaning him up and wincing at his swelling. She'd wept even more, frustrated that no aid was coming, and unable to even move Lotor off the floor due to her own extensive injuries.

She tried to make him comfortable though, fetching pillows and blankets, and snuggling up to him on the floor. Allura joined them, and the three lay huddled together, Allura clinging to Adaline as she stared across her chest at Lotor's bruised face.

That was the first time she heard Adaline cry, the woman would make it a nightly habit, waiting for Allura to fall asleep before allowing the sobs to start. Most times Allura only pretended to be asleep, laying there in the darkness, listening to Adaline's grief. They never talked to each other about what had happened, they only sat and worried for Lotor, and during this time the monster never showed his face, not even one time.

The days passed and Adaline grew stronger physically, to the point the woman was able to lift up her son and carry him to his bedroom. It made Adaline and Allura both happy to have Lotor nuzzled safely in his bed, and soon Adaline spent every waking hour holding a desperate vigil by his side. Still he did not awaken, not even when caught in the midst of fever, or when his body was shaking violently from the chills that followed.

School came and ended, ushering in the summer season, along with Allura's approaching birthday. She had never been able to remember her special day, but Adaline had found out for her. There was no talk of celebrating it though, not with Lotor injured. Allura couldn't mind, unable to get into the party mood, and wishing for no greater thing than the recovery of her friends, both of them.

It seemed she would get only part of her wish granted, Adaline's back having healed to the point it was scabbed over and bruised, dark purple and brown discolorations on once flawless skin. She no longer moved as though every step hurt her, the woman getting up and keeping herself busy fussing over Lotor. Allura fussed too, for all the good a six year old could do.

She frequently snuck out of bed, leaving Adaline alone though she didn't go far. Her bare feet would pad silently across the carpet, Allura sneaking through the rooms and out into the corridor. Even now she did this, Allura walking steadily towards Lotor's room. The guards ignored her, long used to her late night visits. They didn't care much about Allura, so long as she wasn't crying. Allura liked this, enjoying the freedom it gave her to be so ignored by the mean people around them.

Lotor's door was never locked, Allura slipping inside his room. As always no change was apparent in the boy, Lotor sleeping with the covers drawn half up his waist. His clothes were changed daily, as were his bandages, the thick gauze wrapped around his chest, applying pressure on his broken ribs. Allura couldn't begin to imagine how much pain that would cause him, and sometimes she thought it best if he didn't wake up.

Even if it meant she was lonely, the girl walking over to the stool situated by his bed. She climbed up on it, and sat staring, performing her own sort of vigil in place of Adaline.

"Lotor..." She said his name softly, watching his face for any hint of reaction. There wasn't even an answering flicker of his eyelids, the boy's breathing remaining the same. "We miss you. Addy cries almost every night. Sometimes I cry too."

She leaned forward, reaching to stroke her fingers down his bare arm, the child trying to think of what else to say to him. "It's no fun being by myself. I want you to wake up and play with me!" Toys held no meaning now, Allura unable to find enjoyment in handling them, save for the stuffed robeast that was still her only source of comfort.

"Schools already over for the year." She sniffled even as she smiled, Allura knowing how grateful Lotor would be to know he had missed out on the last few days of school. "Teacher Veria is most upset with you." Upset didn't begin to cover it, the woman angry that she had wasted her time tutoring a prince who might die. Teacher Veria often commented on what a pity it was, for she had sensed great potential in Lotor's mind.

"Guess what!" Allura said, forcing excitement into her voice. "It's my birthday tomorrow!" She pushed at Lotor's arm, trying to rouse him. "You have to wake up to celebrate with us..." Another sniffle, the tears starting to trail down her cheeks. "Please..you have to!" She fell silent after that, just siting there staring, lost in deep thought.

"Would you like a story?" Allura asked at last, hands angrily brushing away her tears. "I know I'm not Addy, but I can try my best." She pretended he said yes, and began weaving a tale, a story that was made up from bits and pieces of the ones Adaline would tell them. As she spoke, she realized how similar the situation was to the scenarios in the story, they even had their very own monster in Lotor's father.

"Once upon a time..." Allura began, voice soft and shaky. "There was a brave little prince, who lived with his mommy. A beautiful princess who was always kind and caring and smiling. Then one day the monster came, and hurt the prince, making the princess very sad. They didn't want to let the monster win, but with the prince having fallen into a deep sleep they could do nothing else."

Allura sighed then, trying to think how the story should go. It needed a hero, a savior for the prince and his mother. "One day..." Allura continued. "A hero heard about the prince and the princess. She came as quickly as she could, and hurt the monster! And then the prince woke up, the spell broken." A hopeful look at Lotor, but he remained asleep.

Allura frowned, and shook her head. "No...that's not how the story goes..." She tried to think of what was missing, and realized that in all the tales of sleeping princesses, a kiss had been needed to wake them up. "The hero approached the prince's bed..." Allura whispered, getting up off the stool to climb up onto the bed next to Lotor.

She stared down at him with a serious expression, fingers reaching out to smooth back his hair. "The hero had a magic cure you see...one that was sure to wake the prince up from his sleep. Can you guess what that was Lotor?" No answer, but she didn't expect one anyway. "It was a kiss!"

She bent over Lotor's face, still talking. "A magic kiss that woke the prince up and made everyone happy again." Gently, innocently, she put her mouth to his, hoping, praying that this would work. She didn't expect Lotor to be happy about the kiss, she knew he would wake up and scream about cooties, but at least he would be up again and Adaline would be happy.

"So you see...." Allura pulled back, waiting for Lotor to open his eyes. "You have to wake up now. The hero gave you her kiss!" She waited a heartbeat, then another, and another but Lotor remained unconscious. Tears welled up fast and furious in her eyes, and Allura sniffled, a hiccup of sorrow escaping her. "Please!" She all but wailed, pushing at Lotor. "'Wake up! You have too!"

It was Adaline who came to Allura's cries, the woman wrapped up in a silk robe that's hem dragged across the floor. "Allura? What's wrong child?"

"He won't wake up!" Allura said miserably, pointing at Lotor. "I kissed him and everything, and he won't wake up!" Adaline was confused, Allura hurrying to explain. "Like in your stories! The magic kiss that wakes anybody up!"

"Oh...oh!" breathed out Adaline, reaching the bed. "Oh Allura...those are only stories.."

"You mean they're not real?" A crushed Allura asked, and Adaline hesitated a second.

"They're real. But they happened long ago, when there was more good magic than bad...." She lifted Allura up into her arms, hugging her close as she stared down at Lotor sadly.

Allura clung to her, burying her face against the woman's neck. "I guess the kisses only work on princesses..." She mournfully said, having just remembered that aspect of the story.

"I guess so..." Adaline said absentmindedly, turning to carry Allura out of the room. But they only traveled a few feet before a moan was heard, Lotor's familiar voice sounded hoarse from disuse.

"Mommy....?" He sounded confused, and in pain, Adaline spinning around to gasp and gape in shock at her son. Allura lit up with joy, and she excited squealed.

"It worked, it worked! My kiss worked!"

"Mommy!" Lotor again, his eyes fluttering open. Adaline all but ran to his side, depositing the elated Allura onto the bed. Allura practically danced about with joy, grinning from ear to ear.

"I'm a real hero!" She announced, then plopped down next to the disoriented Lotor. "I saved you from the monster!"

"Monster?" Lotor echoed confused, Adaline fussing over him with kisses and caresses. "Mommy...what happened...I...I hurt...I hurt a lot."

Allura saw Adaline hesitate, the woman unsure of what to tell him. "There was an accident." She answered at last. "It made you very sick....but...you'll get better...you ARE better."

"It hurts mommy...it really hurts!" Lotor whimpered in response, trying to sit up. Adaline ever gentle in her actions, pushed him back down, forcing Lotor to remain flat against his pillows. "Mommy?" His voice was full of wonder, Lotor trying to lift a hand to Adaline's face. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm just so happy.." She whispered, leaning into his hand's touch on her cheek.

"You cry because you're happy?" The boy sounded confused, and became even more so at his mother's nod.

"Addy was very worried about you." Allura told him. "So was I! You slept for days!" This last was said accusingly, Lotor looking surprised.

"Days?!"

"Yes." Confirmed Adaline, stroking her son's hair. "More than a week has gone by."

"A week?!" Lotor looked stunned.

"You just weren't ready to wake up." She said to him, and bent over to kiss his forehead. Lotor seemed to accept that, nodding his head in agreement.

"Guess what, guess what!?" Allura said excitedly, not bothering to wait for them to answer. "It's my birthday tomorrow!"

"Oh.." Adaline said softly, giving Allura the feeling the woman had forgotten about it completely. That was all right with Allura, she was just happy to have her birthday wish come true.

"Your birthday already?" A stunned Lotor replied.

"Uh huh!" Allura grinned. "Your waking up is the best present ever!" Adaline made a sound at that, a half sob half chuckle that had both children staring at her. The woman flashed them a sheepish smile, working to brush away her tears.

"I'm sorry." Adaline said. "I just had to agree with Allura." Lotor flashed his mother a crooked smile, Adaline making that strange choked out sound again. Allura giggled and crawled onto Adaline's lap, the woman dropping a hand to her hair. The three would spend most of the night talking, choosing various, inconsequential subjects so as not to upset either one of them. It would be a brief period of happiness for the trio, sorely needed and not easily shattered, not even by the dark cloud of Zarkon looming over them.

* * *

To Be Continued....

Michelle

Misty Gargoyle, yep. He's some piece of work, treating his own son that way. I guess it was a miracle of fanfiction, but as you see he nearly didn't survive. He was in a coma for a few days, real touch and go, especially with Zarkon denying him medical treatment. =/

Harmony Winters, no problem. Felt like it needed a warning cause of Zarkon's evil abuse. And thank you! *hands you the box of tissues that's getting quite a work out.*


	15. Chapter 15

The days passed without incident, Adaline and the children left to their own devices, living in their own isolated world amidst the busy chaos of the castle. They had little contact with the Drules, and even less with their tormentor, the King busy with other, more lucrative pursuits. Not even whispers reached them, all news trickling to a stop, the people hushed and hurried as they made preparations for something, something that was big.

Adaline knew she could have found out, but that would have required a great deal of caring, the woman too wrapped up in her own recovery and that of her son's. She felt it was fine that her husband was so busy, the King so occupied with whatever was going on that he dare not set one foot in their world. Adaline and the children were all but beneath his notice, and they liked it that way.

Still it was strange, this odd lack of attention. Adaline could not remember a time when she was so ignored by her husband, for even during their worst arguments he had still made it a point to visit her at least once a week. She tried to shrug it off, not wanting to over examine things when she had so much to be glad about. Her son was awake, and though his body still pained him at the most inconvenient of times, he was on his way to a full recovery.

They never did discover the reason behind Lotor's sudden awakening. It was as though a miracle had occurred, some benevolent God answering Adaline's prayers and restoring her son to her. It was no less whimsical than Allura's insistence that her kiss had done it, the child positive there was magic in her blood. Adaline could only smile at the girl, holding back comments about how unlikely that was.

There was smiles all around, warm expressions that were tinted with their relief, all three glad to be alive and together. Adaline did not tell Lotor the extent of his father's wickedness, not wanting to upset the boy any further. She kept him blissfully unaware of the fact his father had beat his mother, covering her sorrow as being tied to the fears she had had when Lotor was sleeping.

The boy's memories of what led him to the coma were foggy at best, Lotor only half remembering his father's attack. But it was enough to make him fearful, his nights filled with dreams that forced him to relive the experience. Lotor's screams would often wake everyone on the floor, Adaline hurrying to him to soothe him with hugs and words she wished with all her heart could be true.

It was always a good morning that followed a night without Lotor's panicked crying. The boy would be in good spirits, a smile on his face to greet his mother and friend as they came to join him for breakfast. Lotor, who had always had a voracious appetite, now nibbled and fussed at his food, his stomach prone to upset due to nerves and the stress of his dreams.

"Come now Lotor..." Adaline urged him gently, watching him as he set down his spoon, and pushed the bowl of cereal away from him. "Just two more bites."

"I'm not hungry mommy..." Lotor told her, shunning the meal before him.

"You need to eat more Lotor." Adaline told him, holding back a sigh. "You're so skinny and frail. Don't you want to grow up big and strong?" The boy seemed to

consider her words, then reached for the bowl, scooping up a spoonful of the soggy flakes. "That's it." She smiled encouragingly at him.

"If I do get big..maybe then I can protect mommy!" Lotor decided, chewing with his mouth open.

"I want to get big and strong too!" Allura decided, eating so fast that half her cereal fell down her chin and onto her clothes. "Then I can protect Addy AND Lotor!"

"Hmph." Lotor made a scoffing sound, fixing Allura with a condescending look. "You're a girl! I'm supposed to protect you, not the other way around!"

"Nu uh!" Allura retorted, waving her spoon around, milk drops flying everywhere. "I can too protect you. And I will! You'll see!" Adaline had to smile as she listened to the two playfully bicker, the woman leaning over Allura to dab at the spilt cereal with a napkin. Allura squirmed about, trying to avoid Adaline's hands, still arguing heatedly with Lotor.

"You've barely got any muscle on you." Lotor pointed out with a smirk. "Just a lot of baby fat."

Allura gasped, giving a vigorous shake of her head, twin braids lashing about in the process. "I do not! Take that back!" Lotor just stuck out his tongue at Allura, making her huff and fume before turning to Adaline. "Addy! Make him take it back!"

"You can't even fight your own battles." The eight year old laughed. "If you keep running to mommy for help, you'll never be able to save anyone else."

Allura fell quiet at that, holding still long enough for Adaline to clean her up. Adaline wondered what the girl could be thinking, her blue eyes looking so serious in the moment. "Sometimes..." Adaline began, smiling down at Allura. "We can't do things on our own. There is no shame in getting help from friends and family."

"Mommy no!" Lotor protested, thumping his fist lightly against the table. "That's not what father says! Father..." He suddenly broke off with a gasp, eyes troubled that he had mentioned Zarkon. It wasn't rare of Lotor to try and spout words of Zarkon's supposed wisdom, the lessons the Drule had drilled into Lotor's head difficult for the boy to completely let go.

"You father is wrong." Adaline said firmly. "The love and support of your friends and family can help you achieve greatness, make you a better person than if you were all alone."

Allura was nodding, firm agreement in her eyes. "It's true! It's just like Addy's stories....love makes everything better!" Lotor continued to look down, his eyes so upset Adaline feared her son would start to cry.

"Love...makes everything better?" Lotor repeated with a whisper, and Allura nodded again.

"Yes!" She grinned. "Why do you think Addy's kisses make the pain go away when you fall and hurt your knee? It's because she loves us!" To the six year old it made perfect sense, Allura gazing up at Adaline adoringly. "There's magic in love, I know there is!"

"You're a very smart little girl." Adaline told her, reaching around Allura in order to give her a hug. Allura hummed happily, returning the embrace, Lotor watching in silence. Adaline couldn't begin to fathom his thoughts, the boy looking gloomy and depressed. "Finish up your breakfast, and then we can play."

Lotor sighed heavily, pushing around the flakes with his spoon, hardly looking thrilled at the prospect. She knew he was restless, Adaline having limited the children's play to toys that wouldn't overexert Lotor. She wanted nothing to cause the boy a relapse, the woman worried about how his ribs were healing.

"Hurry Lotor, hurry!" Allura urged him, tapping her spoon against the side of her bowl in a rhythm that was as fast as her words wanted him to be. Lotor listlessly ate a few bites more, than pushed aside his bowl, and nothing Adaline said could get him to finish off his breakfast.

Allura practically fell off her chair when Adaline declared the meal over with, the girl skipping quickly to the toy chest. Lotor followed at a more sedate pace, Adaline worrying his injuries were acting up again. She kept watch over them out the corner of her eye, the woman working to clean up the table from the day's messy meal. Slaves would be by soon to pick up the dishes, Adaline feeling she could make their job easier by neatly stacking the bowls on a tray.

For once Lotor wasn't bossing Allura around, allowing the little girl free reign to choose their activities. She soon gathered up several board games, recognizing their type by the colorful pictures on the boxes. "Can we play this one?" Allure wanted to know, having picked out a game where one's tokens traveled a fantasy setting made up entirely of candy.

Lotor shrugged, neither agreeing or disagreeing, leaving Allura to frown at him. "Well, I want to play!" She dropped down to the floor, and began pulling the game pieces out of the box, cards spilling all over the place in the process. Lotor sat down next to her, and began picking up the cards, Allura letting out a warning. "No cheating now!"

"I don't cheat!" Lotor retorted, giving a haughty toss of his head. "I'm just better at this game than you are."

Allura made a face, opening her mouth to issue out a retort, Adaline hurrying to speak over her. "Now, now. Don't start bickering you two."

"We won't!" Both children chorused, and continued their preparations of the game. Adaline finished up with her cleaning, and drew a chair closer to the children,

content to watch them play.

"Addy..." Allura was handing the cards to her, a serious look on her face. "You be the...be the..." She stumbled over the word, at last choosing a far simpler one to convey her idea. "The score keeper."

"All right." agreed Adaline, shuffling the cards. Within a few minutes the game was all set up, Lotor and Allura's tokens chosen, and the kids playing a game to decide who would go first. Lotor won, which pleased him, the boy smirking as he threw the dice down onto the board. Soon his earlier upset seemed all but forgotten, Lotor laughing, his eyes sparkling with good humor.

He teased Allura, and was made fun of in return, the two keeping up good-natured squabbling as they moved their tokens around the board. They were soon in a tie, racing for the game's finish when the door to the room opened. Adaline didn't turn right away, making an assumption that it was the slaves come to clean up the remains of their breakfast.

"I've got everything ready for you..." She said, keeping an eye on the cards to make sure neither child tried to sneak one into their own pile.

"Do you now?" Her husband's voice had her stiffening, Adaline meeting the startled eyes of her son. He shook his head, panicked and frightened, nearly knocking over the game board as he scrambled backwards.

"Zarkon!" Adaline rose so fast her chair toppled backwards, the woman's skirts swishing as she turned to face her husband. She was relieved to see he was in control of himself, looking far more calm and less angry than the last time she had seen him. Even with that collected manner, she still echoed her son's fear, Adaline forcing herself to remain impassive for all outward appearances.

"Wh.." She cursed herself for that stutter, for it betrayed that she wasn't as composed as she'd like to be. "What are you doing here?!"

"Is it so strange that I come to visit my wife and my son?" He asked, moving closer to them. Adaline put herself purposefully in his path, blocking his view of the children.

"It is when you haven't come by not once in the last three weeks!" Adaline retorted, placing her hands on her hips. Zarkon came to a stop before her, the toes of his boots touching the hem of her floor length skirt.

"It's been a busy time Adaline."

"Too busy to see to your son?" She demanded, arching an eyebrow at him. He smiled at her, the grin all teeth and feral looking, her husband in an exceedingly good mood. She wondered why, and feared what repercussions his good humor would have on her and the children.

"The needs of a kingdom outweigh that of one soul." Came his reply, his tone such that Adaline felt he was laughing at her. "You're looking well." His eyes raked over her form, Adaline fighting a shudder. It felt as though Zarkon was undressing her with his eyes, the man out right leering as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"No thanks to you." Adaline retorted, and he snorted.

"You may think I overreacted, but your behavior that day, and your outright refusal to do as I commanded warranted such a punishment." Zarkon reached out to touch

her, and it was all Adaline could do to remain rooted in the spot, enduring that solicitous hand of his. "Besides..." His voice practically purred out, Zarkon caressing his fingers up her right arm. "I wasn't nearly as violent as I could be..."

"Yes, I know...." She whispered, images of the scenes in his dungeon and court playing out in her mind. "You held yourself back."

"Because of my great affection for you." Zarkon's hand rested on her shoulder now, the man playing with the strap of her gown.

"And was it affection that had you treat our son in that same manner?" An angry question, Adaline trying to choose her words carefully so as not to upset the children who were watching wide eyed and silent. He ignored that question of hers, Zarkon moving to step around Adaline. Both children gasped, the woman moving to block him once more from approaching them.

"Really Adaline....there's no need to bar me from my son." Zarkon complained, and none too gently took her by the arm, jerking her out of his way. He smiled that toothy grin at Lotor and Allura, his eyes looking the boy over from head to toe. "Hello son."

Lotor made a sound, not quite a whimper, and it was Allura who answered, the girl bravely stepping up to Zarkon. "Go away! You're a very bad man!"

Zarkon made a sound of displeasure, turning to cock one eyebrow in Adaline's direction. "The brat is talking now?" He frowned at Adaline's confirming nod. "You'd do well to teach her some manners, especially when talking to her betters."

"Go away!" Allura repeated, and made a move to kick at Zarkon's shin. Lotor and Adaline both gasped, Adaline scooping the child up before her foot could make the connection.

Zarkon let out a low growl, the very sound causing the hair on the back of her neck to rise, Adaline clinging to Allura protectively. "She's still just a child..." Adaline began nervously. "She doesn't realize the enormity of her actions."

"There's a quick way to give her that knowledge!" Zarkon snarled, his hands dropping to the belt around his waist. Adaline fought not to close her eyes, flashing back to the moment when the belt buckle first bit into her back.

"Please no..." Adaline whispered, shaking her head and backing up.

"It's the quickest way for the brat to learn!" Zarkon snapped, Allura beginning to cry. She had spied his fiddling with his belt, the girl growing fearful.

"Addy!" Allura sniffled, twisting about to hug the woman back.

"No...no that." Adaline said, voice turning pleading. "Zarkon, please....we can work out an arrangement..."

"You're always making bargains for that brat." He actually sounded sullen, his hands stilling for the moment on his belt buckle. "When will you tire of her?"

"She's not a thing to toss aside one day just because caring for her might lead to difficulties!" Adaline retorted.

"Hmph." He scowled, glaring at her. Adaline remained poised for flight, not intent on giving Allura over to him for his punishment. "I would think you would hate her by now."

"Hate her? Hate Allura?" Adaline was confused, the little girl looking up at her worriedly. "How could I ever hate one such as she?"

"She costs you so much, and gives you nothing in return." Explained Zarkon. "How much more will you sacrifice, how much lower will you degrade yourself for her?" His words were a trap, she knew it, and knew enough to not respond, just standing there quietly. Allura hugged her again, the little girl disturbed by the king's words.

Disgusted Zarkon turned from them, his hands dropping from his belt to their relief. But it didn't last long, the King approaching his son once more. If possibly, the man's face hardened further, tiny wrinkles appearing around his eyes as he frowned down at the boy. "So..." A long drawn out hiss, the King watching as Lotor flinched at the sound of his voice. "You survived."

"No thanks to you!" Adaline spoke up, remembering all the anger and fear she had experienced when no one would help her tend to her injured son. Zarkon waved off her anger, reaching out to grasp Lotor by the chin. The boy started to whimper at the contact, the man allowing a displeased smile to cross his face.

"Alive and still bawling like a baby. When will you ever learn boy?" He forced Lotor to turn his head to the side, Zarkon studying his profile, eyes lingering on his fading bruises. "But still you showed some piddling amount of promise. We may just make a man of you yet." A grin, cruel in it's malevolent pleasure. "Your brief holiday from your lessons is over with. You're to come with me now, we've much time to make up on."

"NO!" gasped Adaline, shaking her head. "Lotor is still not recovered completely..."

"Oh, you speak for him now?" Zarkon turned to glare at her, still gripping tight hold of Lotor's chin. "Stick to being the sole champion of the girl, and let me have my son to do with as I please."

"Pleasing you will kill him!" Adaline retorted, taking a step forward. Zarkon gave an uncaring shrug of his shoulder, hardly disturbed by the thought.

"That's one way to get rid of the weakness in our family." He dropped his hold on Lotor, gesturing for the boy to follow him. Lotor shook his head, backing up into the toy chest, his hands scrambling about behind him. "You try my limited patience boy. Now come here!"

"N....no!"

Zarkon narrowed his eyes at the boy, growling as he advanced on him. Lotor looked about frantically, Adaline's heart seeming to clench inside her chest. "Zarkon, leave him!" He seemed to ignore her, snatching at Lotor's arm, giving it a twist that had the boy yelping in pain. "Please! He's not fully recovered!"

"If he can play, he's recovered enough." Zarkon retorted, then gave her a sly glance. "Unless you can offer me a more attractive alternative for my afternoons, I suggest you all resign yourself to the boy's lessons." She shivered, falling quiet, Zarkon smirking satisfied. "I thought so..."

Adaline closed her eyes, praying for strength as she lowered Allura to the floor. The girl tried to hang on to her, not trusting what Adaline was about to do. "W...we could spend time together."

"Addy no!" Allura protested, Adaline making a shushing sound.

"You and I together.....it's been a while since we were alone...."

"It has been a while." Zarkon agreed, looking at her now. His eyes were appraisingly, the man studying the way the chiffon of her gown clung to her womanly curves. She held back her revulsion at the way he looked at her, Zarkon licking his lips in appreciation. "But are you sure you're up to being with me?" A smirk then, the look practically lascivious. "It won't be board games that you and I play at once we're alone, I can assure you of that."

Adaline considered the state of her health, the way her back still caused her pain, especially when she was to lay on it. Then she glanced at her son, and one look into the boy's miserable golden eyes, and Adaline knew she would simply have to endure it. "I understand." Bravery was in her tone, Adaline stepping past Allura who continued to make protesting sounds.

"Excellent." Zarkon said, offering his arm to her. Adaline didn't even hesitated, laying her hand across his flesh, the King taking a quick step towards the door. "I've missed you....I've missed our time together...." He confided to her with a purr. She said nothing to that, just continued to look straight ahead as they walked, unable, unwilling to look back and meet the children's horrified gazes.

* * *

To Be Continued....

Michelle

Misty Garoyle, thanks again. *giggles* In a way Allura stole Lotor's first kiss, even if he wasn't awake to realize it. XD

Shariebery, thanks for your support. I hope everyone will find it worth it the journey it takes before Lotor and Allura get together as adults. Thanks again!

Christine the Dark Rose Maiden, oh thanks! Thank you so much for your insight into the new chapters. It is quite a role reversal to think Lotor might not want Allura's kiss. But he's at that age where girl can be yucky to him. XD

Seducing Reason, good luck with your computer search. Thank you for explaining what you meant exactly. Yeah, boys would like hunting...and then burst into tears that they killed Bambi's mother. My dad sorta kinda hunts, and had a deer head he shot himself. But that made him feel bad cause he said that was the one time he didn't eat what he hunted, he just went for a trophy. He doesn't hunt very often, seems more into collecting the guns than goig out shooting....


	16. Chapter 16

The days continued, a new pattern emerging to break up the peace and contentment Lotor and his mother had found. Lotor knew he shouldn't be surprised, it was inevitable that the happiness they had found would be shattered by his father. He just hadn't expected it to be so soon, the man coming by daily now, making demands, wanting to drag Lotor off for more of his so called lessons.

In the beginning, when the sword was new, and Zarkon had been almost kind to him, Lotor had been eager to learn. That was before it was made obvious how much time and effort the path of the sword would take, Zarkon a merciless taskmaster who worked Lotor to a weary exhaustion. The man had consistently talked about discipline and control, and how he intended to instill those things into Lotor.

The boy couldn't look back on the lessons with fondness, recalling how bone weary tired he became, his hand barely able to grip the sword. And still Zarkon pushed him, forcing him to do drills, and mock fights against one another. Zarkon had seemed to revel in the fights, the man cruel and mocking, taunting Lotor for every little mistake. He was also vicious, quick to take advantage of any opening Lotor gave him, and with the boy's inexperience there was plenty.

It wasn't unheard of for Zarkon to strike him, to knock him down or kick him during those duels that were meant to strengthen Lotor's skill with the sword. Those times were bad enough, but the worst day of his training had been in the arena, and just thinking the name was enough to leave Lotor shivering with fear.

Of course his mind tried to block out what had exactly taken place there, but images still flickered through to him, of blood and of fists and his voice, screaming in terror. He often gave voice to those screams, especially at night, especially when he had been dreaming.

His mother and Allura tried to protect him, tried to comfort him from the terror brought on by his memories. They couldn't succeed, not completely, Lotor now thinking he understood the reason for Allura's own screams. He never asked, but he felt certain the girl had witnessed something just as horrible as he had, the girl having her own private nightmares to torture her sleep.

And through it all his mother was a rock, strong, supporting granite who worked tirelessly to protect them both. He wished it was the other way around, Lotor could see what it was costing her to continue to protect them. Her soul was starting to weaken, pieces of it leeched off, taken by his father for his own amusement.

The pattern continued, Adaline going to Zarkon day after day, distracting him from his son. Lotor wanted to tell her to stop, and yet he could not speak the words, becoming tongue tied at the thought of his father dragging him off for more lessons.

The lessons held more fear for him than the thought of his mother breaking under his father's merciless care, and that left Lotor ashamed, the boy not liking that he was willingly sacrificing the woman. And yet for all his dislike and self hate, he couldn't--wouldn't speak up, watching helplessly as day after day she left him and Allura to fend for themselves.

Such times left him restless, his anger manifesting in the way he played with Allura, Lotor quick to lose his temper and even quicker to destroy his toys. Allura always looked so shocked at his behavior, but the child did not reprimand him, surely holding her own private turmoil over the situation that surrounded them. She'd display remarkable patience for one so young, calmly and quietly picking up the pieces of the destroyed toys.

His wealth of toys was dwindling because of his destructive ways, Lotor's rage railing at his impotence to help his mother out of the situation that was his own fault. "Coward." He muttered under his breath, fingers snapping his crayons in two. "Coward!"

Allura looked up from her own picture, wordlessly taking in th sight of the broken crayons. She didn't flinch and didn't make a move to inch the remaining crayons out of his way, merely sitting there listening to him rage.

He grabbed more crayons, feeling a kind of satisfaction go through him with each snapping of the colorful pieces. It didn't last, his anger returned, Lotor pushing up from the floor to agitatedly pace the room.

Allura gathered the broken crayon remains to her, carefully putting them back into their box. Lotor tried not to look at her as he walked, wondering how many days it had been since Adaline began selling herself for his safety. But not for his peace of mind, never that, her actions troubling him in ways he could not explain. He didn't know what his father did with his mother to make her hurt so, he could see the strain on her face, the tired lines around her eyes.

"She smells like him more and more everyday!" Lotor gritted out through clenched teeth. It didn't matter how often his mother bathed, Zarkon's scent clung to her, lingering in her hair and skin. It chased away her own natural scent, Lotor could barely stand to hug her when she smelled so strongly of his father's personal odor.

"Just what are they doing..." Lotor whispered, trying to understand. But a part of him didn't want to know, Lotor fearing the price his mother was paying would prove too high for his mind to handle.

"Dunno." Came Allura's mournful voice, the little girl as clueless as he. He was suddenly besides her, hugging her for comfort, breathing in her scent which reminded him vaguely of his mother's favorite perfume. He had seen few flowers in his life, and smelled even less, but he understood that Allura's scent was the fading smell of flowers after a fresh spring rain.

Her scent comforted him, allowed him to think of something other than his mother's plight, Lotor clinging to the girl. She was used to his hugs, Allura not squirming, just patiently enduring his embrace.

"I'm sorry about the crayons." He said, not relaxing his arms' hold on her.

"It's all right." Allura reassured him. "We can still use them."

"Hmm." He peered over the top of her head, staring down at the paper before her. She had drawn two peach colored blobs, along with one blue one. Two of the blobs were about the same height, but the third was much taller and had long yellow hair all around it. "What are you drawing?" A curious Lotor asked.

"My family on Doom." Allura said proudly, and began pointing at the blobs. "This one is Addy, and this one is me. And this one is you."

"It looks nothing like me!" protested Lotor, glad to have something to distract him from his thoughts. "My skin is not that dark!"

"It was the only blue I had!" Allura replied, fingers playing with the box of crayons.

"I see..." Lotor said, mollified. He studied the picture some more, realizing the blobs were holding hands. "Allura, what about your own parents? Why didn't you draw them?" Her fingers stopped their fidgeting, the girl growing quiet once more. "Allura?" He prodded her, the girl bowing her head.

"I.." A hesitation, the girl's voice soft and unsure. "I don't remember what they looked like."

"You don't?!" Lotor exclaimed, a mixture of surprise and sadness infusing him. "What do you remember?"

A shake of her head, the action mournful, Allura's voice sounding sadder. "Not much. It's more like feelings than anything else. The feelings of being happy and safe around them. They loved me....and each other."

"Love..." whispered Lotor wistfully. He knew that was lacking in his own parent's relationship, and Lotor had the sneaking suspicion his father didn't even like him, never mind feeling any spattering feelings of love. He told himself he didn't mind, after all it wasn't as though he loved his father anymore than the man cared for him. But a sneaking suspicion told him everything would be different if love had been in the equation for his family.

"But Addy loves me!" Allura announced brightly, selecting a red crayon from the box. "And I love her." She drew hearts around the three blobs, Allura giggling though it sounded forced. "And I love Lotor too!"

Embarrassed, he hugged her tighter for that love, unable to say the words back to her. Instead he searched for a new topic, hoping to distract the girl from the topic of love, and whom cared for who. "What was your home like?"

"My home?" Allura was coloring in the hearts now, pinks and purples filling in the red outlines. "I think they were trees there. Lots of them. And the sky was always so blue, not like it is on Doom."

"Trees..." Lotor repeated thoughtfully. He was so used to being cooped up in the castle, the boy never having set one foot outside it's walls. "I think I'd like trees."

"You would, they're fun!" Allura quickly replied. "You can climb on them, and pick fruit off them. You can put a swing on them and play! I miss them...."

"All right...." He decided then and there to make a promise to her. "When we're older and we can leave Doom, I'll take you somewhere where there is lots of trees! You, me and mommy. We'll have fun and play games..."

"And have a picnic?" Allura asked excitedly.

"Yes, and a picnic." Lotor said, though in truth he didn't know what that was.

"It sounds nice." Allura said, then twisted in his arms to look at him. "But how will we get there?"

Lotor paused to give it some thought, then grinned. "I'll learn how to fly! I'll take us up in a big ship, big enough for all three of us. We'll leave Doom, and never have to come back!"

Allura's eyes looked shiny with happy emotion, the girl excited at the thought. "Promise Lotor?" She seemed anxious for his word, Lotor nodding his head.

"Promise!"

"Yay!" Allura cheered, and hugged him quickly. Lotor laughed, and pulled back, his mood better now that he had thought up an escape plan.

"'But you mustn't tell anybody." Lotor warned her. "Else it won't come true..."

"I won't!" Allura said, expression serious. "I promise!"

He nodded at her, then gestured for her to continue with her drawing. Allura hummed happily, and began adding green and brown trees to the picture. Lotor sat next to her, content to watch the girl color. Their talk had cheered him up immensely, even with the quiet moments of sad revelation. He felt it didn't matter that Allura couldn't remember who her parents were, she didn't need them so long as she had him and Adaline for a family.

It was a family he'd protect, one he'd die for, Lotor determined to see them get their own happy ending. As he watched Allura color, Lotor gave serious consideration to their future, wondering what planet they would flee too. His brow furrowed up in concentration, the boy trying to remember the things he had learned about other worlds in teacher Veria's school room.

It wasn't much, most of the worlds falling under his father's rule. If there was one thing Lotor didn't want, was to remain in Zarkon's sphere of influence. "It's fine." He whispered softly to himself. "We'll just have to travel a little further to find our trees."

"I hope Addy likes my picture." Allura said, the girl holding up the finished product for Lotor's inspection.

"I'm sure she will." Lotor said warmly.

"I want to give her something back." The girl confessed, eyes turning downcast. "Something to thank her...something so she doesn't stop loving me."

"Mommy isn't like that!" Lotor protested. "She doesn't need anything in return for her love." He paused, then added. "Though hugs and kisses can't hurt." He knew his mother liked those, and he tried to give them to her often enough even if she smelled like Zarkon now. "When you see her, just give her a big hug, and a quick kiss." He advised. "It'll make her smile."

"Okay!" Allura grinned at him, and rose to stand, the girl carrying her picture over to the tabletop. She was straining to put the picture onto it's surface, when voices were heard outside their room. "Addy!" Allura exclaimed, clutching her picture back to her.

"She's not alone." Lotor warned her, surprised by the sound that came out of his throat. It was almost a growl, angry and upset. "She's with HIM." Allura sent him wide, worried eyes, the girl beginning to chew on her lip.

"You can't...!" Adaline was heard to say, and Zarkon talked over her.

"I can and I will!" He retorted angrily, leaving Lotor to wonder what they could be arguing about. He got his answer soon enough, Zarkon flinging open the door to the room. "The boy has had more than enough time to recover!"

"His injuries may have healed, but what about the emotional scars you've left him with?!" demanded Adaline.

"Are you on about that human weakness again?!" Zarkon snapped in reply. He hadn't looked at the children yet, too busy glaring at Adaline. "Don't worry...I'll fix him. I'll fix him good, cure him of any emotions he may still cling to."

"Zarkon no..."

"Your further input is neither required nor wanted Adaline!" Zarkon told her. "This is going to happen. Today, now! And no amount of begging or seduction will sway me from my task."

"I hate you!" Adaline said fitfully.

"Yes. You do." Cold agreement from Zarkon, the man smirking. "Well, boy?" His attention was now for Lotor, Zarkon all but ignoring Adaline completely. "Are you ready to resume where we left off?"

"N...no..." Lotor stuttered, cursing himself for his lack of bravery.

"Well, too bad." Zarkon retorted, and advanced on Lotor. He tried to back up, but the man's much longer legs had him reaching Lotor in seconds, his father grabbing him by the arm.

"Zarkon, don't do this." Adaline was plaintive, her expression tortured. He snorted at her, but did not respond in words, the man dragging Lotor towards the room's exit. Adaline tried to follow them out into the hall, her voice switching between anger and sorrow, the woman trying both emotions to reason with her husband.

"Guards..." Zarkon snapped out, the men hurrying towards him. "Keep her confined to the room. I'll allow no more of her interferences."

"Mommy...!" Lotor cried out as the guards moved to bar Adaline from him, the woman letting out frustrated sounds.

"Damn you!" She cried, and Zarkon laughed.

"I'm afraid people with more power than you have tried and failed to damn me to hell." With that retort he was moving, dragging the protesting Lotor through the halls of the castle. The boy tried his best to get free, twisting about though it only succeeded in hurting his arm more. Zarkon grunted and tightened his grip, the man casting a glare in Lotor's direction.

"Stop that! Stop that infernal racket!" Lotor continued to cry, Zarkon suddenly slamming him into a wall. "Do you think I don't know what it is you are doing?!" Lotor stared at him wide eyed, trembling as he shook his head no. "You'll not escape your lessons any longer. I won't be goaded into knocking you unconscious this time around!"

"That's not what I am doing!" Lotor wailed in protest, and his father shook him.

"Don't think I am not wise to your tricks boy!" Another glare, and then they were moving, Lotor stumbling to his knees as his father dragged him. His father seemed so angry and impatient, not willing to wait for the boy to right himself. "You'd do just about anything to avoid your lessons!"

He didn't understand why his father seemed so angry with him, Lotor trying to hold back his tears and failing miserably. People stopped and stared as they walked by, not an ounce of compassion on the Drule's faces as the King dragged Lotor not to the training room but to the arena.

"NO!" His panic increased, Lotor's struggling going wild. Zarkon picked him up bodily, and carried him into the arena, the stands once again abandoned of all people.

But not the sand pit center, there they waited, slaves and another animal, some harmless looking creature that was tethered to a post in the ground. His father dragged him towards the animal, Lotor scrambling with his nails, trying to claw at the hand that gripped him.

A back hand across the face was his reward for the injuries he tried to inflict on Zarkon, the man throwing him down before the animal. The creature could scent Lotor's fear, and reacted to it, trying to shuffle backwards as far as it's leash would allow.

Lotor lay down in the sand, and heard the clatter of a sword, Zarkon having thrown it next to him. "Pick up the sword boy."

"NO!" Lotor refused, managing to hold in his sobs as he stared up into the animal's eyes.

"Do as you're told and pick it up!"

"I won't!" Lotor snapped, shaking his head. "You can't make me do this. You can't make me kill again!"

"I can and I will boy!" Zarkon was there, suddenly hauling Lotor to his feet, forcing the sword into the boy's hands. Lotor tried to let go of it, to make his fingers limp around the hilt, but Zarkon's iron fist was around his hand. He forced Lotor to grip the sword, the man pressing against the boy's back. He forced Lotor's arm to move, Lotor fighting him all the while. It made no difference, the sword was swung, the animal's throat gaining a jagged slash across it's skin, blood splattering onto the sand.

It wasn't a clean cut, the animal was still alive, choking on it's own blood as Zarkon laughed. "It's your own fault this animal suffers Lotor. If you hadn't had fought me, if you had just done as you were told, you could have killed it in one blow."

"Please..." Tears were streaming down Lotor's face, the boy weeping out his words.

"Please what?" Zarkon demanded gruffly. Lotor didn't know what to ask him, struggling as Zarkon held him before the animal, the boy forced to watch as the animal

continued to die a slow death. The creature gazed back in Lotor's eyes, the boy seeming to swear it was pleading with him, asking him why it was made to suffer. Lotor screamed, and this time tried to swing the sword, intent on ending the beast's misery.

"Ah ah ah!" Zarkon chided, holding Lotor's sword arm still. "It's too late for that. A lesson must be learned."

Together they stood there, watching as the animal slowly staggered downwards, blood dripping down the front of it's fur. It couldn't even manage a cry, could only thrash about in pain, it's life slowly ebbing away from it.

When at last it was done, Lotor nearly sagged with relief, thinking the worst over. He was wrong, his father's torture just beginning. He was vaguely aware of the man giving orders, the human slaves hurrying off. Lotor continued to stare at the dead animal, only looking up when he heard the sound of many hooves.

Shocked he looked up, and saw over a dozen more creatures brought out, the animals tensing in fright as they saw the dead beast laying in the sand. The slaves tethered them all to posts in the sand, Zarkon speaking, his words malicious and cruel.

"I gave it a lot of thought, this weakness you have. This aversion to killing." The words hissed down to Lotor's ear, the boy shaking his head, having to quiet his tears in order to make out his father's words. "And there is only one way I know of to cure you of such qualms."

"No...!"

"You have to get used to killing." Zarkon continued, dragging the boy over to the next animal. "And Lotor, son? So help me, if it takes days, weeks, MONTHS, you will get used to it. Not only that, you will learn to ENJOY it. To revel in the kill as your prey's precious life blood flows out of them."

"NO!" Lotor screamed again, struggling harder. He wished his father would beat him, anything to end the horror of what the man wanted to make Lotor do. Zarkon positioned them before the animal's front, and before Lotor could raise any more feeble requests, his sword arm was being forced to swing, the blade slashing open the beast's throat.

This time the wound was deep, severing muscle and vocal cords, blood spraying onto a horrified Lotor. The animal's death was much quicker than the last one, the creature falling down as Zarkon dragged him over to the next, panicking beast. It became a habit, Lotor's struggles lessening with each kill, the slaves bringing out more and more animals to replace the ones that had been slaughtered.

Soon the boy was killing on his own, Lotor crying harder with each throat slashed. Zarkon stood watch over him, face impassive as he spoke. "Again!"

Sniffling and sobbing, Lotor would move on to the next animal, trying to convey with his eyes how sorry he was for what he was about to do. But the sorrow didn't stop his arm from moving, the sword slashing open another throat. Lotor could barely breathe past the blood and sickening stench of the groupings of animals' fear. He continued to kill, the hours passing by, his sword arm exhausted. And still his father wasn't satisfied, not until Lotor stopped crying, his actions becoming automatic.

Lotor was still a long way from enjoying what he was doing, but his soul had started to die inside him. The boy no longer whispered sorry to the animals, they no longer warranted that much care, nor did they garner his tears. The boy had turned expressionless, doing his duty with a glazed over look of death in his eyes.

* * *

To Be Continued....

Michelle

Misty Gargoyle, thank you. :) Entertaining maybe for us to read at least. I'm glad you liked the discussion between them. :)

Harmony Winters, you're right. They're forced to grow up a lot sooner than they should have, because of that tyrant Zarkon. :( Thanks!

Christine, the Dark Rose Maiden. Why thank you! Oh man, you're calling Zarkon the creature from the black lagoon cracked me up big time! I keep thinking Lotor needs to set up a child welfare program when he becomes king. Zarkon could be the first person to be brought to justice under the new child protective laws...if he survives Lotor's wrath that is!

Seducing Reaosn, yeah. I won't let you get fat! You'll have to be patient for the adult antics of our favorite pair. But the first arc is wrapping up soon. It'll be over by 20 and we;ll be into the second arc. The teenage years!! You'll just have to wait and see what happens then. XD Thanks for still reading even without easy access to the net.


	17. Chapter 17

The chrono meter ticked it's way to the midnight hour, Adaline holding back a sigh, disappointment and worry coursing through her. They were familiar feelings, old friends that had seen her through the days that had followed Lotor's absence from her life. But it wasn't comfort the feelings offered her, Adaline unable to sleep, barely able to eat, too consumed with fear for her son's well being.

Three days had gone by since Zarkon had all but stolen Lotor from her. Three long, interminable days where she had been confined to her rooms, left with nothing but the waiting and the wondering. She had no way of knowing what her husband was doing to her son, Adaline fearing the worst. Her worse wouldn't begin to cover the truth of what was happening, the woman fearing the beatings Lotor was surely suffering at Zarkon's hands.

Of course she tried to find out what was going on, tried to obtain some sliver of information, some kernel of knowledge. She alternatively begged and harassed the guards, those men lacking the ability to understand her upset. They told her nothing, not even a half truth to frighten her, the men ignoring her or laughing at her for her worry.

Slaves and servants passed through her rooms, bringing meals, and tending to the upkeep of her chambers. She tried to get information from them, but the servants were as bad as the guards, and the slaves? The slaves were too scared to speak out of turn. Adaline was left in isolation, her only companion Allura. She wondered if it would always be like this, the only friendly face left to her that of a six year old.

Allura was her sole comfort, Adaline clung to her, desperate and terrified that Zarkon would take the child away from her too. She'd really go mad then, bereft of her children, and the knowledge of their well being. Adaline tried to put on a brave front for Allura, smiling instead of crying, but the child seemed just as upset as she. The girl knew something was wrong, knew and understood the evil Lotor's father was capable of.

It was too much for one as young as Allura to be able to handle, the knowledge of Zarkon's cruelty reducing the child to tears. Often their time together was spent comforting one another, Adaline rocking Allura as the girl mourned the loss of her friend.

Allura would cry and cry until she exhausted herself, the child slipping into a restless slumber. Adaline couldn't envy her that sleep, hearing the troubled sounds Allura would make. Even now after an hour of sleep, the girl tossed and turned, muttering things under her breath. Adaline didn't even try to make out Allura's fitful speech, just hugging her close and rubbing her back soothingly.

The quiet of night was soon interrupted, a great, big banging sounding on the doors that led into her chambers. Adaline stifled a gasp, pushing down her hope at what that could mean, even as she struggled to untangle herself from the cuddling Allura.

"Addy....?" Allura missed her warmth, her nearness, the girl rising up from the pillows to rub her hands over her eyes. "What's that noise?"

"Someone is at the door." Adaline was already out of bed, snatching at her nightgown's silk covering. It glided over her skin, cool and soft to the touch, Adaline tying it's sash around her waist.

"'Who?" Allura wanted to know, and now she reached about the bed sheets, looking for her beloved stuffed robeast. "The bad man?"

"No." Adaline was sure her husband wouldn't have bothered to knock, at least not for this long, the man more apt to burst into her rooms and take what he wanted. "But I'll find out..."

"I'll go too." Decided Allura, having found her stuffed toy.

"Allura, you don't have to..." Adaline was already hurrying towards the bedroom door, not pausing to wait for Allura to catch up with her. She flung open the doors, and the banging grew louder.

"I want to." Allura insisted, crawling out of the bed to follow Adaline as fast her little legs would allow her. The stuffed robeast dragged across the floor, Allura almost careless in her holding of it's arm.

Adaline reached the outer chamber's exit, the doors seeming to shake as the banging sounded again. "I'm here!" She spoke out loud, pulling open the doors. The action came up short with a gasp, the doors only partial open before Adaline got a good look at her late night visitors.

It was her husband's men, dressed in the uniform of the castle guards, drab gray and black colored cloth. They stood to attention at the sight of her, eyes cold and uncaring as one man ushered forward a slow moving figure. It wasn't the guards that had Adaline drawing back in horror, but the sight of her son, Lotor tired and dirty, Aladine spying blood both fresh and old coating all over his body and his hair.

It was a struggle to keep from dropping to her knees, Adaline feeling faint at the sight of all that blood. But she knew her reactions would be reported back to Zarkon, Adaline not wanting him to gain any satisfaction from her horror.

Lotor wasn't moving, not without the guard to guide him towards her, causing Adaline's worry to rise. What was wrong with her son, and whose blood was that that coated every available inch of his front?

Lotor took a stumbling step forward, nearly falling if not for Adaline's arms going around him. She cared not if she got the blood on her night gown, more concerned with her son and his well being. Allura was behind her, and she could feel the little girl's hand gripping hold of her robe, the girl tugging urgently on it.

"Addy, Addy! What's wrong with Lotor?!"

"Quiet Allura." Adaline murmured, hugging Lotor against her. He did not return the hug, just stood there, arms limp by his sides. "What has he done to my son?!" She demanded to the guards, the flames of anger real and burning in her voice.

"The prince has completed the first stage of his training." One of the guards said, but the answer didn't tell her what she needed to know.

"Training?!" Adaline echoed sharply. "You call this training?!"

"Ours is not to question why or how." The guard told her, his voice sounding emotionless. "We need only obey the king."

"You're all unfeeling monsters!" Adaline retorted, surprised when the guard smirked at her.

"And soon your son will be one as well." A pause then, the smirk widening. "If he's not already." That left Adaline sputtering and gasping, the woman trying to get hold of herself to question what the guard meant. The words barely made it past her lips, the guards giving her a stiff bow that was more mocking than respectful, the group of five turning to leave.

She watched them leave, Adaline hugging her son tighter, almost smothering him in the process. He did not complain, leaving her to frown with worry, Adaline pulling back hastily. "Oh my son, my darling child....what have they done to you?" She was smoothing back his hair, noting how it was clumped together with dried blood. Blood stained his cheeks, but even more disturbing than that was his eyes.

"Oh Lotor..." Adaline whispered, staring into his unseeing eyes, seeing how hollow and empty they looked. Lotor stared forward, his eyes no longer golden, but a sickly yellow that looked at though his very soul had been shattered. She hugged him again, unmindful of the blood as she kissed a clean spot on his forehead.

"Lotor needs a bath!" announced Allura, the girl staring at the dirtied boy. Adaline nodded, and scooped him up, noting how stiff in her arms he lay. Allura hurried to follow her, Adaline walking briskly towards the bathroom. She sat Lotor down on the ivory bench, and began getting the bath ready for him.

"Lotor...." Allura was standing before him, expression serious. "Where were you? We missed you!" He said nothing to that, just continuing with that unnerving stare, leaving Allura to frown at him. "Were you with the bad man all this time?" She began waving her hands in front of his face, the gesture wild and invasive of his privacy. "Lotor! Look at me!"

Adaline grew more disturbed to see the boy wasn't even flinching from Allura's gestures, just sitting there withdrawn into himself. "Addy..." Just that one word, but Allura's voice was sad, the girl on the verge of tears due to Lotor's lack of response. "The bad man did something to Lotor!"

"It's okay." Adaline said quickly, walking towards the pair. "Whatever happened, we'll help Lotor get over it." But inwardly she had her doubts, wondering if her son would ever be the same again. "Until then we have to be patient and kind, and work to get him to react to us. Can you do that Allura?"

"Yes, yes! I can! I can help Lotor get better!" Allura excitedly boasted.

"Good." Adaline managed a smile, turning gentle hands to Lotor. She was pleased they weren't shaking, Adaline beginning to peal the blood crusted clothing off of her

son. Flakes of blood ended up on the floor, disrupted by her movements. Allura continued to talk, trying to tell Lotor about the days she had spent separated from him.

"And I drew you lots of pictures!" She told him, clutching at her stuffed robeast. "Ones with trees in 'em, and a lake where we could go swimming!"

"Lotor doesn't know how to swim." Adaline said absentmindedly, carrying the boy towards the bathtub. He didn't fight her, though Adaline had longed for that, hoping against hope that his hatred for baths would spark a reaction in him.

"Hmm.." Allura thought for a second, than brightened. "We can teach him! It's not that hard to learn!"

"I suppose we can." Adaline said, tone wistful. She knew Zarkon would never allow it, her husband keeping her prisoner in the castle. In all likelihood the same fate awaited Allura, the girl never getting a chance to see the lakes she drew.

"We can, we can! I know we can!" Allura insisted, practically dancing in place as she talked. Adaline held back a shrug, concentrating on cleaning off Lotor, the water turning a brownish red in the process. She checked him over as she bathed him, searching for bruises, searching for a source of the blood. Adaline didn't know what to make of the fact that the blood seemed to have come from a different source, the woman unable to imagine just what her husband had forced their son to do.

Lotor just sat there, situated in the tub in a manner that hid his eyes from her. Adaline felt bad for the thought, but she was glad she couldn't see his face, his dead eyes unnerving her. Again she wondered what had happened to her son, Adaline trying to imagine just what sort of horrors Zarkon had inflicted on Lotor to render him into doll like state.

Allura continued to talk as Adaline shampooed Lotor's hair, the girl trying to coax Lotor out of his shell. It was an odd sort of role reversal, Adaline remembering the month when Allura had first walked into their lives. Back then she had been the silent one, leaving Lotor to do all the talking, the boy tireless in his efforts to keep the one sided conversation going.

"There now..." Adaline said out loud, rinsing Lotor off with the shower head. "All clean." She picked him up, and wrapped him up in a large towel, vigorously drying him off before dressing him in one of his spare nightshirts. Allura followed them out into the bedroom, the girl gripping the bed sheets to pull herself up next to Lotor who sat on the edge of the mattress.

"Allura, can you watch Lotor for me?"

"Yes! I'm a big girl! I can watch him!" Allura told her, sounding proud.

"Thank you sweetie." Adaline smiled at her, then hurried back into the bathroom. The door click closed behind her, Adaline leaning against it's wooden surface. The tears were already leaking down her cheeks, Adaline not knowing how she managed to remain composed while in the presence of the children. Trembling and exhausted, Adaline hurried to pick up Lotor's ruined clothes, carrying them over to the sink. She knew it was pointless to try and clean them, but she wanted something to distract her from her upset.

Her hands began scrubbing at the blood stains, Adaline's tears hitting the fabric. She bit her lip to keep her sobs in, not wanting the children to know how disturbed she was over Lotor and his lack of responses.

Her distraction wasn't working, Adaline dropping the clothing to fall to her knees before the sink. Her hand went to her mouth, Adaline attempting to stifle her weeping as she rocked unsteadily on her heels. Over and over again she repeated her son's name, whispering for him to forgive her for not being strong enough to protect him from his father.

She cried until her eyes and face were red, Adaline's very soul in pain. She had no idea of how much time she spent locked in the bathroom, but over her muffled distress, she could hear sounds. A racket of noise from both Allura and Lotor, Adaline feeling a strange sort of hope that something had made Lotor respond to the girl, even if it was negative.

She stood up, and washed her face, hearing Allura's distress grow more pronounced. As composed as she could manage, Adaline hurried to open the bathroom door, stepping out into the bedroom. And stopped, earning her second shock of the night.

Both children were on the floor, her son Lotor standing menacingly over Allura. The little girl was on her bottom, distressed tears streaming down her face, the girl clutching at a now headless robeast. The torn head was in Lotor's hands, the boy grim faced as he stared down at the child at his feet.

"Lotor!" gasped Adaline, and the boy turned. Emotion flickered in his eyes, but it wasn't guilt she saw, the boy suddenly tossing the head down on the floor. It did a hard bounce, stuffing trickling out of it's neck. Allura cried harder to see this, her expression one of pure misery, the girl not understanding how her friend could do such a horrible thing.

"Addy!" Allura wailed, and Adaline took a step forward. Lotor flashed her look that screamed of defiance, the boy suddenly moving away from Allura. Adaline continued towards the girl, keeping a wary eye on her son as he ran around to the other side of the bed. "He broke it!"

"It's okay Allura..." Adaline soothed her, picking up the head. "I can always sew Fluffy's head back on." Allura seemed hardly reassured by the idea, crying even harder as she clutched at the torn toy. "What happ..." A crash cut off her words, Lotor having knocked over a lamp. Both the woman and the child jumped at the sound, Adaline straightening up to frown at Lotor.

To her astonished dismay, he ran towards an expensive urn, and began struggling to tip it over. "Lotor, what do you think you are doing?!" She winced when the urn toppled over, the porcelain shattering into a million pieces. Lotor didn't even look at her, rushing towards another object, throwing it on the floor, then kicking at it when it didn't break right away.

"Lotor stop!" Adaline shouted, seeing him run to the curtains that hung from the canopy over her bed. He gripped the sheets and began pulling, mighty heaves that did not accomplish what he wanted. He began growling, low gurgles of sound, the boy using his nails to claw and tear open the silk sheets. She was already rushing to him, Lotor suddenly screaming, taking a step away from her.

He ran to her bookcase, and began throwing books on the floor, the boy intent on continuing his destructive ways. Allura was still crying, though her voice had quieted down, the girl turning to watch Lotor's antics.

Adaline reached him while he was still at the bookcase, her feet stepping over the spilt books to grab at her son. He flinched and began screaming, his voice high pitch with a combination of rage and fear. "Lotor!" Adaline shouted over his voice, giving him a shake, trying to get through to him. "It's okay now! You're safe here with us!"

"NO NO NO NO NO!!" Lotor wailed, and twisted in her grasp. Adaline held onto him, pressing her front into his back, her arms keeping him trapped in her embrace. He struggled, and even with him fighting her, Adaline could feel how violently he trembled.

"Yes!" Adaline insisted, bending down to kiss the top of his head. "It's just us now. You're father is not here. He won't hurt you anymore tonight."

His screams died down to a sob, Lotor seeming to sag downwards. Adaline crumpled with him, the two slumping on the floor. She continued to hold him, Lotor shivering and shaking, hiccuping on his tears.

"Oh my baby, what did he do to you?" Adaline wondered out loud. She didn't expect an actual answer, but she got one all the same.

"The killing won't stop!" Lotor sounded hysterical, leaning into her chest. "It won't ever stop!"

"Killing?"

"So many animals.....so many dead...I don't even hear their cries anymore...but the blood..." He choked, suddenly having difficult breathing. "The blood won't ever come off my hands!"

"You're wrong!" Adaline exclaimed, lifting his right hand to his face to show him it was clean. "It's gone...mommy got rid of the blood."

"It's still there!" Lotor insisted with a wild shriek. "I can still smell it, lingering under the soap's smell." Adaline didn't know what to say to that, hugging him tighter, feeling her own tears make their silent way down her cheeks. "He'll make me do it again. I know he will!"

"Oh Lotor..." She began, but he cut her off with an angry accusation.

"And you can't stop him!" She was silent to that, Adaline knowing how true her son's words were. She merely held him, burying her face against his hair, her tears wetting the strands as she held back her sobs. Lotor fell quiet once more, letting her rock him into a restless sleep.

* * *

To Be Continued....

Michelle

Harmony Winters, thanks. And as you can see from this chapter, it's really affecting him the poor child. :(

Seducing Reason, excellent news! (About finding a computer I mean!) Haggar has a minor role in here...she'll be appearing soon...but she's nowhere near as nice and motherly as she was in Harem Slave....^^;; No cookie for me, don't know this referance. Care to explain it?

Misty Gargoyle, thanks. And that's a good idea about all the wasted meat...Zarkon's gonna be throwing major parties...maybe he'll be generous enough to feed the slaves the meat? but I doubt it..^^;; Thanks again. Leaving Doom just seemed a wish they'd all have, you know?

Christine, the Dark Rose Maiden, thanks. Oh man...with this chapter we're getting ever closer to the first arc being over with...Zarkon still got some nastiness up his sleeves...it's such a bad situation. -_- Lotor kinda exploded this chapter from all his disapointments and anger over what is being done to him. Poor little guy. It's a burden no child should have. I'm looking forward to when Lotor can beat up Zarkon! XD


	18. Chapter 18

The night of Lotor's frantic destruction of his mother's bedroom seemed to change things between them, a chasm opening up between Adaline and her son. It pained her to admit this, but the boy had changed, to the point he was angry and sullen most of the time. She didn't know how to reach him, and Lotor seemed not to want her help, leaving Adaline frustrated and sad.

His time was often busy with school or his father's horrific lessons, leaving Lotor with little time to be the child that he was. He often returned to Adaline weary to the point of collapse, the boy struggling to remain awake in the hours until bed time. He almost never had the energy to play with Allura, merely sitting there quiet, a distant look to his eyes.

At least he didn't bicker with the child, most days passing by peacefully enough in their rooms. Adaline would never know what had caused Lotor to react in such a violent manner in response to Allura's attempts to get him to talk, but thankfully he never repeated the behavior. She almost wished he did, thinking perhaps expressed anger would be better than the quiet existing Lotor seemed to do.

Lotor never talked about the lessons his father made him endure, not even when he came back bloody and dirty, fresh wounds opened along his arms and legs. He merely endured her attentions, allowing his mother to clean and care for his wounds. And soon not even that was left between them, the boy now ten, declaring himself old enough to bathe himself.

Of course Adaline knew what was going on. Her husband simply wouldn't allow her to remain in ignorance, the man taking pleasure at the upset he knew the information would cause her. Zarkon often called her into his chambers, and sometimes he was as bloody as Lotor, covered in sweat and reeking of self satisfaction. He watched her face as he talked, his eagle sharp eyes not missing one moment of her reactions.

Today was one of those days, Adaline standing present before a blood soaked Zarkon. He practically purred with his satisfaction, the man's eyes glittering with a cruel light as he stood before her, talking. "The boy has finally moved on from killing harmless animals." He said, watching as Adaline worked to unbutton his sash. "The robeasts are small, but I don't doubt that in time he'll be able to fight off the larger ones."

Her hands shook, betraying her upset as she worked to disrobe him, the red sash falling to the floor. The dried blood made an odd contrast on the bold red of his sash, and didn't even show up on the black vest he wore beneath it. She began working open the vest's fastenings, spying jagged scars that had long since healed over on his chest.

"You should have seem him today Adaline." Zarkon continued. "We no longer need slaves to hold down the monsters. He goes willingly to fight them, our son absolutely vicious with his attacks."

She was without comment, sliding the vest down his well muscled arms. There were fresh cuts there, nicks from Lotor's sword, a result of the boy getting better at fighting his father. These days he could actually sneak past his father's defense, landing small blows across his body. Zarkon was not bothered by this, actually proud, taking this as proof that their son was becoming better at fighting with the sword.

"The robeasts my witches create are no idle slouches when it comes to blood sport." Adaline unbuckled his belt, slow in her movements to slide it free of his pants. "These are no harmless creatures from human settlements, but vicious predators, well learned in killing to survive." A laugh then, Zarkon absolutely delighted with his son. "And Lotor bests them all!"

Of course the winning was not without it's price, the boy often coming away injured in some manner. Sometimes it was minor wounds, and sometimes the injuries were so great as to lay him in bed for days or weeks. Adaline was conscious that all it took was one mistake, one act of hesitation and a well timed blow could end her son's life.

"If his progress continues, he'll soon be fit for the arena!" Adaline's fingers had paused, the woman hesitant to undo her husband's pants. "Adaline, no need for girlhood shyness. You've seen it all before." He bumped his covered groin against her hand, the bulge slight but there, hinting at the arousal he was getting off detailing Lotors' exploits.

She jerked back her hand as though it burned, Zarkon's laughter resounding in her ears. She was angry with herself, and with him, Adaline thinking she had done well in maintaining her cool. Now with one knee jerk reaction it all crumbled, the man well aware of how bothered she was by touching him. With an in drawn hiss of breath, Adaline all but jerked open the fastening of his pants, his cock swelling out into the opening. She ignored that eager flesh, shoving his pants down to the floor where it caught on his boots.

"The boots now Adaline." Zarkon told her, his helpful tone a mockery that made her damn him. Her husband made no move to sit on the edge of the tub, forcing her to drop to her knees before him. His hardening flesh wagged before her face, his arousal increasing though she tried not to look at it.

Instead Adaline focused on unlacing his boots, her actions as hurried as she dared. She did not want to risk his displeasure in carelessly snapping the strings, Adaline wondering why he couldn't be satisfied in having his slaves help him in this manner.

The boot pulled free of his foot, Adaline starting on the other. Zarkon's gaze weighed heavily on her, the man pausing to enjoy the view of her subservience to him. "Think of the crowds Lotor will draw in!" Zarkon continued, kicking off his pants. "All of Doom will pay a pretty penny to come see their prince in action!"

"You'll waste his potential in the arena." Adaline said, staying on her knees as Zarkon turned away from her.

"Bah!" He waved a dismissive hand. "What do you know of his potential? He's wasted around you and that girl!" He climbed into the tub without her assistance, water splashing over the sides as he settled himself down into it's wet embrace.

"He's not." Adaline insisted, and Zarkon snorted.

"And just what sort of future would you see for him if left free to do as you please?" He leaned back against the rear of the tub, closing his eyes as a content sound left him. "No doubt a peacemaker, a painter, something simple, something unworthy of a Drule. Hmph. As if someone of my blood would ever be content with that sort of life!"

"He was." Adaline said quietly, Zarkon cocking an eye open at that. "Once he was content....once he was happy with the ways things were."

"Yes, before I came and saved him from all that!" He lifted an arm, hand extending in her direction as he crooked a finger to her. It was an invitation she could not refuse, Adaline rising to her feet, and walking slowly towards him. "Admit it Adaline, the boy's soul was suffering under your guidance."

"I will admit no such thing!" She retorted, perching on the edge of the wet tub. The water dampened her fine dress, Adaline reaching for a bar of soap and a wash cloth. She soaped up the fabric, her actions as furious as her anger.

"I never took you for a sore loser Adaline." Zarkon grumbled, watching her as she began to scrub at his chest with the cloth.

"And I suppose you would be the more gracious loser?" She shot back with a frown.

"Of course not! I do so hate to lose!" Zarkon grinned now. "It's why I make sure that no matter what, no matter how long it takes, I always win. Just look at Arus as an example for that!"

"I'd rather not." She demurred, not wanting to think about the destruction Zarkon's people had done to her home world. They had all but reduced the people living there back to the stone age, the comforts of modern living barred to the humans enslaved there. The Drule meanwhile lived in comfort, letting the humans work themselves to death, mining minerals and building factories, or working the farm land to feed the Doom Empire.

"Such evil..." Adaline murmured, Zarkon tossing back his head to laugh uproariously. She glared at him, the king giving her a cruel smirk.

"It is necessary. That evil you speak of keeps my people alive and comfortable."

"You take more than you need, you always had, you always will." She retorted to him, wincing when he grabbed a hold of her wrist.

"So quick to drip disdain when my greedy Drule nature is what has allowed you to live in comfort all these years!" Zarkon told her, eyes gleaming satisfaction at her outraged hiss.

"I never asked you for those comforts! I would have been glad to have lived as a slave, rather than be your spoiled pet!"

"Now that's a lie if ever I heard one from you." Zarkon retorted. "You wouldn't have lasted one minute as a slave in the mines. Face it Adaline, I saved you...not only that, I made your life far better than it could ever possibly be."

She gaped at him, thinking him insane. "You think money makes it okay, the abuse you have given me, given my son? Given Allura?!" He grunted, and forced her hand back to his chest, growling at a demand that she continue to wash him. She did so but unwillingly, hand scrubbing harder in an attempt to hurt him.

Zarkon was quiet for a few minutes, just studying her as Adaline worked at the task he had given her. "It wasn't all bad, was it?"

"Every single, wretched moment!" She hissed in reply. "You've given me nothing but pain, nothing but horrors and nightmares!" She was perhaps exposing more of her pain then she should, but at the moment Adaline didn't care, wanting him to understand the wrong he had done to her.

"Nothing? How soon you forget the son I gave you."

"The son you took from me!" She pointed out, tempted to throw the wash cloth at his face. "You may be turning him into your ideal of a Drule, but at the cost of the bond between mother and son!"

"Such sacrifices must be made." Replied Zarkon, and cocked an eyebrow at her. "You're not done cleaning me."

"I'm done for the day!" Adaline announced, and move to stand up. Zarkon snagged a handful of her hair, jerking on it cruelly. "You will stay and see to my bath, all of it." She couldn't move without tearing out a huge hank of her hair, Adaline wondering if the pain would be worth it. "Fine." She gritted out through clenched teeth, allowing herself to be guided back down to the tub's edge. Only then was Zarkon satisfied, letting go of her hair, and actually stroking wet fingers down the small of her back.

The touch triggered her revulsion, Adaline picking up the cloth, and skimming it over his arms. He closed his eyes, and began speaking once more, ready to horrify her anew with talk of his plans for their son.

"The time will come soon enough..." He began, Adaline peeking at him through her eyelashes. "For our son to attend court."

"NO!" She gasped out in loud protest, Zarkon smiling though he kept his eyes closed.

"Yes. I've put it off long enough." He shifted a little, water splashing her at his movements. She busied herself cleaning his hands, loathe to touch him below the waist.

"He's not ready." Adaline said, truly believing that with every ounce of her being.

"If he's not, I'll MAKE him ready." His words were foreboding, Adaline fearing what he would do next. "He will not be humiliating me in front of my court." A smile then, which meant he had thought of something that was pleasing in it's cruelties. "We'll have to prepare him for the amusements of the court."

"We?" She asked suspiciously, wanting no part in this preparation her husband spoke of.

"I think a trip to the dungeons is in order." Zarkon continued as though Adaline had not spoken. "Yes..." He hissed, grabbing at her hand once more. She fought him, Zarkon jerking it down beneath the water, forcing her hand to brush against his eager manhood. She felt sicken by his arousal, but even more so by his words, the man purring happily. "I think a private showing is best...to get him used to the sights, sounds, and smells of the kind of things he will see at my court."

"Don't do this..." Adaline whispered, and Zarkon opened his eyes, staring at her.

"I've put it off long enough don't you think? Besides..." A snort then, Zarkon forcing her hand to rub against his sex. "If I ask you, you'd never find him ready."

"He's just a boy..."

"A boy cannot remain one forever Adaline." Zarkon pointed out, his tone sounding so reasonable. "And children always did grow up faster among the Drule." He let out a grunt, a half moan of pleasure in response to her hand's forced movements. She could see the lust taking root in his eyes, Zarkon gazing with desire at her. She tried to keep her upset off her face, knowing it would only serve as an aphrodisiac to his appetite for her.

"Too fast..." She was sad, thinking of both her son and of Allura.

"He's never killed a person...yet..." Zarkon said, tone thoughtful. "I'll have to prepare him for that...it's one thing to kill those mindless beasts and monsters that populate the arena. New lessons need to be learned, the boy has to be able to look them in their eyes and ignore their pleading, their cries for mercy."

"It won't come easy for him..." She warned him, dreading the thought of her son becoming so complete a murderer.

"With Lotor nothing ever is." Zarkon agreed. He gave a sudden jerk on her hand, knocking her into the tub with him. Amidst Adaline's angry screeches, Zarkon laughed, hugging her against him, his hands going under her skirts. He was in so randy a mood, he didn't even want to wait to get dry, quick to take advantage of her nearness even as she cursed and damned him.

* * *

Sorry short and skeevy chapter...

To Be Continued...!

Michelle

Misty Gargoyle, I seem to make everyone cry at least at one point during this fic. But it's always a different point for the people reading. ^^;; Thank you regarding my writing. Espeically for this fic, I sat and thought carefully about each sentence. I must be doing something right then. The robeast toy is down but not out, it's a durable little guy!

Chrstine, the dark rose maiden. You're right, total meltdown, and Zarkon would be amused to hear about it. Thanks for being patient...I'll probably have 19 up pretty soon since I feel bad about 18 being such a short chapter....A major time skip is gonna happen soon...and we'll see Adaline reach her breaking point....in uh...20 I believe. *shivers.*

The damage being undone....it's hard...Lotor won't come away unaffected. But there is hope in that I won't let Lotor actually hit Allura. I wouldn't be able to write a romance between them for this story if I had him lay a hand on her in violence. That's not to say he won't be an asshole at times in other ways...it's a fine line to walk....

Seducing Reason, ah...never played Wow. Never played any MMRPGs. So wouldn't have known that at all. ^^;; Sorry for driving you nuts.....but it's a piece of mind thing to stay ahead of the readers....especially when I struggle or take time off from the fic. Right now I'm struggling. I know what happens, but....it's hard to write it.


	19. Chapter 19

Her dreams for her son's future were crumbling, doing a steady decline whose speed seemed to increase by day, faster and faster. Adaline seemed helpless to prevent it, watching as day by day Lotor left her side to go off with his father, the boy no longer protesting. Was it resignation or acceptance of his fate? She did not know, but Adaline noted her son often seemed dead inside.

It scared her so to see that empty look in his eyes, Adaline fearing for his soul and his sanity. No child was meant to see the kinds of horrors he did, be they Drule or human, Adaline was certain of that. But her husband insisted, dragging the boy from one soul destroying torment to the next, all in some insane quest to make a man out of him.

His latest in a long line of trials was the dungeons, that wretched, fetid place of death and decay. Long hours were spent deep in the bowels of the castle, Lotor trying not to disappoint his father with his reactions to the sights and sounds he bore witness too. But disappoint him he did, Zarkon often coming to rant and rave in Adaline's face.

"He flinched Adaline!" Zarkon snarled, pacing before her. "Like a craven, cowardly human witnessing his first butchering."

She sat in the corner, pretending not to listen, Allura's stuffed robeast in her hands. The toy's head had gotten loose again, Adaline working to sew it tight once more. But her mind was distracted from the task, Adaline often pricking her fingers on the needle's point as she secretly watched her husband's restless walk.

"He gets it from you." Zarkon continued, shaking his head with a tsk. "From the human blood that poisons his veins."

She bit back a remark about how he should have never made a child with a human in the first place, Adaline knowing she would not have chosen this man or this life to give to her son. She tried not to imagine how different all their lives would have been if she had never set foot on Doom, knowing she only tormented herself with what ifs.

"It wasn't even that big a deal, just a finger severed from a woman's hand." Zarkon stopped to send an accusing glare at Adaline. "But she screamed, and cried, generally making a nuisance of herself. The boy pitied her! Pity!" He snorted, disgust in his tone. "Another of your gifts, that wretched emotion."

She thought it a small miracle that Lotor still retained some part of himself to manage that small display of pity. Her husband not so, the man angry, waves of disappointment rolling of him.

"Of course I've taken measures to squash such feelings." She looked up at that, seeing the cruel smile that blossomed on her husband's face.

"What have you done?" Adaline asked with a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"I've imprisoned him in the dungeons. He's strung up next to the woman.." The grin widened, showing off his row of teeth. "Of course you needn't worry about the woman's screams hurting his precious hearing. I've since snuffed out whatever spark of life still remained within her."

Adaline blinked, shocked and dismayed at the thought of her son hanging next to a dead woman for any amount of time, let alone the time it would take Zarkon to decide the boy had suffered enough.

"Are you that determined to destroy him?" She asked, Zarkon tilting his head to one side. "Why do you hate our son so much?!"

"Hate has nothing to do with this!" He retorted, smile fading to be replaced by a more serious look. "It is because I care that I go to such lengths. The Drule will eat him up, till nothing remains, not even his bones. He must be strengthened if he hopes to ever stand a chance of seriously ruling over them."

"He doesn't want to rule! Especially over such a vicious people!" She snapped out, incensed when Zarkon began to laugh. "You're monsters all of you, stamping out whatever good is inside him. Horrible people, deplorable....less than scum in my eyes. Why..." She broke off with a choke out gasp, Zarkon's hand suddenly around her throat.

"Careful Adaline." He warned, tone and mood more dangerous than it had been previously. "Do not be so quick to insult me and mine. The Drule is a proud race, a warriors' race. We are many things, but scum we are not." He watched her gag for breath a few moments longer, the king studying her eyes. When he deemed she had suffered enough he let go, Adaline sinking ungracefully in her seat, Allura's toy cast carelessly off her lap.

She sat trying to recover for the next few moments, listening as she took in great wheezing gasps of air. Zarkon seemed annoyed by the sound, looming over her as he waited impatiently for her to stop.

"If...if you truly cared..." She began, noting how her throat still hurt where he had gripped her. "You'd let Lotor go. Let him leave Doom, leave your influence and start a new life somewhere else." To Adaline's annoyance Zarkon laughed at that, a mean snicker of sound as he shook his head no.

"And just what would you have him do?" Zarkon demanded, the wild gesture of his hand making her flinch. "What would you have him be?!"

"Anything but what you are trying to turn him into!" Adaline said plaintively.

"Hmph." Zarkon snorted in disgust. "He was raised to be a prince. He wouldn't even know what to do if he left the care and comfort of the castle!"

"He's a smart boy." Adaline argued. "He'd figure it out."

"And leave me without my heir? I don't think so." Came his retort. "The problem with you Adaline is you don't think of the big picture. You're so concerned with saving his soul, his human side that you cannot see how unacceptable anything less than the crown is for my son."

"And you're so consumed with destroying any humanity left inside him that you are killing him inside!"

"He'll survive." Zarkon insisted.

"But at what cost?" Adaline asked.

"He'll become a great man, a fine Drule. There is nothing more that either you or I could ask of him!" Try as she may Adaline could not get her husband to see the value in being something other than Drule. Zarkon continued to remain convinced he was doing right by the boy in his own twisted way. Adaline could only sit back and watch.

Her son remained in the dungeons, days more passing until word trickled up to her chambers, Adaline learning he was crying out for help. She understood that the cries only served to enrage her husband, his disappointment in their son forcing him to become even harsher to the boy. A decree came down from the throne, Zarkon commanding that Lotor could stay there and rot, either die from the shame of his weakness or learn to muscle up and become a man who did not give in to tears.

Either thing was unacceptable to Adaline, the woman realizing she had to act. Indeed she felt shame for not doing so sooner, Adaline wishing she had done something more than argue with her husband. Her words had no effect on him, they never did, leaving her breathless and angry but accomplishing nothing. Worse than nothing, it left her son's faith in her shaken, the boy surely feeling abandoned and alone.

She left Allura alone in her chambers, the girl happy enough to sit and play with her dolls. Such was Allura's behavior, that Adaline knew she would remain inside the room, having no reason to venture out with Lotor being gone from the room that they shared.

Marching with a purpose, Adaline could not help but be reminded of that time some five years ago when she had learned of another child being kept inside the castle dungeons. Every step seemed to resonate with memories, Adaline reexperiencing the fear and horror of that time, the emotions mingled with a fresh wave of terror and upset.

But fighting against the fear was a strong surging emotion, a mother's love and rage at the injustices done to her son. It moved her feet where she would have faltered, Adaline storming past the guards, lips pursed into a thin line of disapproval, blues eyes shining clear with a purpose. She was going to save her son, and let no one, man or Drule stop her!

This time there was no guard to follow her each and every step of the way, the men making themselves scarce. They wanted no part of this madness, though she knew that they wouldn't be against running to inform her husband of what she intended to do. The thought just made her hurry, Adaline stepping quicker, skirts swishing around her legs as she all but ran down the stone steps that led into the dungeon.

The smell hit her halfway down the stairs, her sense of smell overridden, Adaline gagging on her breath. If possible the dungeons smelled even worse than she remembered, Adaline shivering as other unsavory aspects made themselves known. The screams were heard, people begging, people crying, people damning the Drule. An air of hopelessness infused the dungeons, making Adaline's skin crawl long before she set foot off the stairs.

"Lady Adaline!" The dungeon master was nowhere to be found, one of his lackeys hurrying to greet her. She looked at him, and whatever he had been about to say died down, the man bowing his head.

"Open the gate." Came her soft but firm order. "I've come for my son." The man's eyes widened, he shook his head, Adaline fighting back a growl. "Open the gate, damn you!"

"This is sheer folly!" He warned, watching as she advanced on him. She would not be stopped, not without a fight, not without the physical wounds to show she had attempted to reach her son. "You'll bring trouble for us all."

"He's my son. And your prince." She pointed out, and he sighed.

"But my king has given an order...."

"An order that will destroy the prince. And dungeon keeper?" Her eyes narrowed, Adaline trying a malevolent glare out on the man. "When that ruined boy is older, and sits on the throne? I will make sure he remembers your refusal to help him."

The man visible swallowed, the thought disturbing him. Adaline could see him weighing the pros and cons, should he risk the king's anger now, or face the boy's in the future. Adaline wanted to press him even further, to remind him of all the things that had been done to Lotor to make him into a Drule Zarkon would find worthy. But she kept quiet, hoping and praying she had said enough.

"Fine, damn you!" She didn't wilt with relief, holding herself stiff and angry as he walked towards the gate. "But make sure the prince remembers this act."

"You will be well rewarded under his rule." Adaline was surprised at how easily the lies came to her, the woman hurrying through the gate before the man changed his mind. She paused only long enough to snag a spare lantern, casting light all around her as she walked through the dungeon, listening to the cries and the obscene catcalls that followed her every step.

Her journey seemed endless, Adaline passing by cell after cell, searching for her son. She found him at the very end, where the cells ceased to be, and the floor became the private area where the dungeon master practiced his brand of tortures. Her nose wrinkled as the smells grew worse here, she could smell human filth and death, the stench of a rotting corpse making her wretch.

How did her son with his sensitive nose handle the smells? How did any Drule? Her only answer was that they eventually became inured after a time, especially those who dwelled in the dungeons for most of their adult lives. It certainly explain the dungeon master and his minions, the men seeming to revel in the smells that were the results of their cruel handiwork.

The sights were even worse, human slaves and Drule criminals strung up before her son, hanging from chains or spread out on steel racks, various tortures being done to them. Adaline's eyes refused to process what she was seeing, the woman sure she couldn't be witnessing the dungeon master flaying the skin off a still alive Drule.

She should have known Zarkon would not be content to merely leave her son here in the dungeons, but the shock still hit her hard. He seemed determined to inundate her son with sights meant to strengthen him to the cruelties Zarkon felt a king must perform.

Her gasp wasn't heard over the screams, her son's voice mingling with those who begged for death. He struggled and sobbed, rattling his chains, the boy dirtied and

scared. Adaline all but flew to his side, side stepping the men who tried to get in her way, the woman reaching out to her son. "Oh my darling boy..." She sobbed, her hands gently touching his cheeks. Lotor flinched at the contact, seeming not to recognize her at first.

"Mother?" He whispered at last, and the tears flowed down both their cheeks.

"Yes, I'm here." She confirmed to her son, fingers gently caressing back his dirtied hair from his face. He blinked at her, torn between wanting to believe and failing, the boy letting out a sob.

"Mother! Help me!" he begged, then fell silent as the dungeon master's shadow fell over them.

"Lady Adaline." His gravelly voice gritted out, the man covered in blood and flakes of skin. "You risk much in coming here."

"I could do no less for my son." She halfway turned so she could eye the Drule, keeping her hands on Lotor, her touch seeming to comfort him. "Please.....let him down."

"The King will not be pleased by this." The dungeon master murmured, and she gave a shrug, faking a lack of concern.

"I am prepared to bear the brunt of his anger."

"You know not what you say....you only think you are." The dungeon master told her. "He will be angry yes, both at you and the prince. I fear what he will do." She shivered at his words, Adaline wondering why the Drule was telling her this much. "The King...he....he is obsessed with his son. It is like nothing I have ever seen, and believe me when I tell you I have seen many atrocities committed in my long years in his service."

She bit her tongue to keep from speaking, Adaline wondering if that was compassion that moved the dungeon master to speak. She appreciated his honesty, finding it refreshing that someone other than she could see the wrongness in what her husband was doing.

"It would go better for you both if you left the boy here."

"Better?" She made a dismayed sound, lifting her one hand from Lotor to give a gesture that encompassed the tortures going on around them. "Better than this? Better than letting Lotor continue to watch this spectacle, his mind, his soul shattering piece by piece?"

"What doesn't kill the boy will make him stronger." The dungeon master pointed out.

"Now you sound like my husband." Adaline sighed. "Please....let him down. Let me take my son away from all this."

"You only delay the inevitable." The Drule said, reaching for the key ring that was fastened to his belt. "This will change nothing. The king will have his way."

"Not today." She said firmly, all but holding her breath as the man reached to undo Lotor's manacles. She was waiting with her arms to catch her son, the boy dropping downward, nearly taking her with him.

"Mother..." He said weakly, leaning into her as she helped him to stand.

"It's all right Lotor. We're leaving now."

"Thank you." He whispered, and kept his eyes closed as they walked past the Drule whose skin had been torn open by a whip. They got but a few steps before the boy was vomiting, gagging up what little food they had fed him in the dungeons. Adaline knelt besides him, rubbing his back soothingly.

He recovered, using his sleeve to wipe off his mouth, Adaline helping him to straighten. Together with their arms around each other, the pair traveled through the dungeon, Lotor's steps slow and unsteady. Adaline was no less shaky them him, feeling as though a fist had been slammed into her gut and all because of the horrible things her son had endured.

Their progress was slow, but eventually they made it out of the dungeons, her son sucking in a grateful breath of the first clean smelling air he had had in long while. Wearily, they made it back to their living quarters, Adaline ushering Lotor into his room. He wanted to lay down immediately, but she insisted he get clean, the boy sighing a long drawn out sound of defeat.

She left him alone to bathe, heading for her chambers, her hands brushing at her wet eyes. She entered the room and stopped up short, having spied Zarkon waiting for her. He stood at her arrival, his eyes furious, one of Allura's dolls in his hands.

She cast a panicked glance around for Allura, frightened out of her wits for the child. "Whe....where is...?"

"I sent the brat away." Zarkon told her, and she frowned at him. "I wanted no witness tempting though it is the thought of further traumatizing Alfor's brat."

"Witness?" She echoed, the word a question. Adaline had a bad feeling, the anger emanating off of Zarkon a palpable thing. "Where is Allura?"

"She's safe. That is all you need to know." He told her, his eyes narrowing into a glare. "I suppose your proud of yourself?"

She debated agreeing to that, Adaline wondering how much it would take to push Zarkon over the edge. "Proud?"

"Don't play dumb Adaline. I know what you've done."

"Then you should know I couldn't abide by the things you were doing to our son. Not anymore!" She replied, with a shake of her head. "I would be remiss in my duties as his mother if I allowed such horrors to continue to be committed to our son."

"Your duties?" He scoffed, hand fisting round the doll's neck, it's head popping off from the force he exerted. She tried not to flinch at the show, Adaline wary and keeping her distance from her husband. "You have failed as a mother longer before this."

"That's not true!" Adaline said quickly in protest.

"It is because I say it is!" He roared at her, throwing the doll on the floor where he carelessly stepped on it. "You have done the boy wrong at every stage of his development, trying to make him into the human he is not!"

"I have nurtured him with kindness and love, not with the knives of cruelty that is your trade. If that is wrong, than I do not wish to be right!"

"Tread carefully Adaline." Zarkon warned, stepping closer to her. She refused to be bullied, holding her ground as she stared back at him. "My patience with you is fast coming to an end, as is it with our son."

"Patience?" Adaline scoffed. "You never had an iota of patience for Lotor. You've treated him cruelly time and time again, made him endure horrible things. Don't spout off that nonsense about it being the Drule way, I no longer will believe that even your people could be so callous and cold-hearted towards their own children!"

"Are you calling me a liar Adaline?" Zarkon demanded, a dangerous under current to his voice. She ignored it, all but shouting out her answer.

"Yes!"

"Do not raise your voice to me!" Zarkon snarled, his hands curling into fists. "Especially now, when I am so close to losing it."

"I think you lost your mind long before this day!" She retorted, not bothering to lower the volume of her voice. "I do not know what goes through that twisted mind of yours, nor do I want to!"

"The fear would choke the breath out of you if you could read my mind in this moment." Zarkon hissed. "Adaline, what were you thinking? You've accomplished NOTHING today save earn my anger and contempt."

"I've given our son a small piece of mind!" She shot back. "I've restored his hope, his soul."

"All things I can easily crush!" Zarkon shouted. "What good have you done him, except delay the shaping of the future king of Doom?" He snorted then, bitter amusement in the sound. "I'm returning him to the dungeons. There he will stay until I deem him fit to leave."

"No!"

"Yes." He breathed. "There is nothing you can do, can say to change my mind. Not even if you whore yourself out to me will that save Lotor from this fate."

Her own hands curled into fists, Adaline stamping down the impulse to slap her husband across his face. "I'll stop you!" She swore. "You can return him to the dungeons a million times, and each time I will rescue him, taking him out of that cesspit of despair."

"Bitch!" cursed Zarkon, his hand suddenly moving, backhanding her across the face. She fell backwards to the floor, stunned and seeing stars, barely hearing him as he snarled at her. "You impudent bitch! You've defied me for the last time." He dropped to a crouch before her, snatching at her arms, pulling her up to a sitting position. She stared dazed at him, too stunned and frightened to open her mouth.

"This will be just the first of many blows." Threatened Zarkon, taking savage glee in her horror. "I'm through being lenient with you. You think what Lotor suffers is bad? It will be nothing compared to the punishments I will deal out to you."

"Wh...what..." Her lip had split from his blow, Adaline could taste blood on her tongue.

"You will speak only when I allow you to!" Zarkon roared, striking her again. "Your fate will be tied to Lotor's. For every tear, every moment of sniveling cowardice, you will pay the price. And Adaline? It won't be sex I take from you this time." He shook her, Adaline feeling as though her bones rattled from the force of the movements. "You'll learn. Learn to want him to become Drule, yearn for him to become a man capable of ruling the Doom Empire."

"Never!" Adaline managed to grit out, preparing herself for the next slap.

"You can and you will!" He shouted at her, nostrils flaring. "Not only will you do that, you will help encourage him down the path I have chosen, Or else your blood will be spilled, again and again for each failure."

"No..." She didn't know if she spoke the word out loud, or merely thought it, seeing Zarkon narrow his eyes further. She was already fainting as he raised his hand once more, Adaline barely aware of Zarkon saying something about how this was the punishment she had earned in freeing Lotor from the dungeons.

* * *

To Be Continued....

We're almost at the end of the first arc.

Michelle

Christine, the dark rose maiden, I know right? Double eew for having to tend to Zarkon, wheter he's clean or dirty. *shudders* And more abuse from Zarkon to Lotor and Adaline....it's all coming to a head in the next chapter....which is a major time skip forward. It's a, always darkest before the the dawn sort of deal coming up. And...I've been getting stuck on my own story. I know what has to happen in the next chapter I am trying to write, but suddenly I am hating my writing. *sighs* trying to force myself to write it isn't working....sorry I'm babbling. I'm only up right now cause of bad heart burn. X_X

Misty Gargoyle, prepare for an even bigger time skip between this chapter and the next. Lotor wil be 12 and Allura 10 in 20. I needed them to be that age for what happens next, and I kinda lost heart to continue writing about Zarkon's abuse. Plus I think the readers must be getting antsy for them to be older at this point! And thank you! Yes, you're right, something big is coming!


	20. Chapter 20

Um.....I guess I should put a warning here for the end of the chapter. Be prepared. It gets violent. To say anymore would be a spoiler.

She had been aware of the changes going around her for a while now, things both major and small, disrupting her peaceful world. The first of those changes began with her best friend Lotor, the prince becoming sullen and withdrawn, the boy hardly interested in playing games with her anymore. He was almost always busy, with school work and lessons with his father, far too much of his time scheduled away from her.

He hardly ever smiled, and he almost never touched her now, Allura missing his hugs. But more than that she missed him, hearing his voice, seeing him laugh, experiencing real moments of pleasured fun with Lotor. It left her desperate for his attention, the girl clinging to him whenever he had a free moment, which more often than not seemed to annoy the boy.

Take right now for instance, she was following behind him, walking close enough that she could reach out and touch him. But Allura didn't dare, not after he growled at her, Lotor's words an angry order telling her to leave him alone.

Still she persisted, just glad to be in his presence, all but humming happily as she trailed after him. "Be quiet!" Lotor snapped, not bothering to turn towards her. This was the third time her friend had given her this order in a matter of minutes, the boy seeming agitated at her sounds.

"Pay attention to me!" Allura said in reply, hearing Lotor sigh.

"Why must you follow me everywhere?" He demanded, shaking his head in annoyance. "Do you not have better things to do with yourself?"

"Uh uh." She sing songed to him, Lotor snorting. "Nothing is better than being with Lotor!" He fell quiet at that, ducking his head down so that his hair fell forward, hiding his expression at those words from her. She shrugged, knowing she spoke a half truth, recalling the days when he HAD been fun to be around. That time seemed ages past, though in truth only about three years had gone by since Lotor began going through his changes.

It wasn't just Lotor who had changed, Adaline was different too, though the woman tried to hide it from her. But Allura's instincts were sharp, and she knew that Adaline's smile was strained, her eyes not quite able to hide some inner pain. Allura did not know the cause of the woman's sorrow, but she worried for her all the same, the girl wanting to help Adaline in return for all the care and love she had received over the years.

Allura wanted to help Lotor too, the girl wishing she could do something to restore him back to the fun loving boy he had once been. But there was a distance spreading between them, and try as she might to stop it, it continued leaving her bereft of a friend. It started with small things, Lotor suddenly refusing to share a bed with her, the prince suddenly wanting his own room, demanding privacy for his mediations.

Still she tried, wanting to gain his interest, making demands of her own for his attention be it good or bad. "Guess what, guess what!" Allura said happily, not put off when Lotor did not deign to play the guessing game with her. "Tomorrow is my birthday!"

"It's that time already?"

She frowned at his back, huffing angrily. "Don't tell me you forgot!"

"What if I did?" Lotor asked with a shrug of his shoulders.

"You're not supposed to forget a friends' birthday!" Allura accused.

"I've been busy in case you hadn't noticed." He retorted, making her frown harder.

"You're always busy!" Lotor made a sound of agreement to that, Allura hurrying to follow him around a corner. "You'll make time for my birthday won't you?" Allura tried not to sound anxious, wanting to appear as though it didn't matter what he chose. But inside it did, Allura desperate for Lotor to come celebrate with her and Adaline.

A hesitation from the boy, Lotor's footsteps slowing to the point Allura crashed into his back. He turned but did not frown at her, the girl steadying herself with a hand on the wall. "Might have sword practice tomorrow."

"You can skip it for once!" Allura said, Lotor shaking his head no. "Nothing bad will happen if you miss one lesson."

"You don't know my father if you believe that..." Lotor said softly, then turned away.

"Lotor, please! Promise you'll help celebrate with us!" Allura pleaded, Lotor resuming his trek down the hall. They had been walking for a while, Allura being taken to parts of the castle she was not that familiar with. That made it interesting, the girl looking around with wide eyes, peering into doorways and pointing out interesting things to Lotor.

"I make no promises." Lotor returned sadly. "Promises are too easily broken, and lead to disappointment all around." She didn't understand this kind of talk, to Allura promises were sacred, and once given they were unbreakable. The person simply HAD to do what they promised, no ifs ands or buts about it.

"There will be cake..." She tried to entice him, even if it wasn't going to be his preferred flavor. "It'll be ever so yummy! And candy, lots of it!" No response from Lotor, the boy continuing down the corridor. "I...I'll let you play with my dolls!"

He snorted at that, taking derisive amusement in her offer. "Boys don't play with dolls."

"Says who?" Allura wanted to know.

"My father for one." He seemed to shiver, Lotor drawing to a stop before a door. "I don't want to think what he would do if he caught me even looking at a doll."

"He wouldn't have to know!" Allura said, watching as Lotor began easing open the door, his actions careful to keep it from squeaking.

"He'd find out." Lotor said with resignation. "He ALWAYS finds out. Now hush and be quiet." He gestured for her to stand next to him, Lotor peering in the opening he had made with the door. Curiosity got the better of Allura, the girl squeezing in next to him, peering through the wide crack.

"What's this?" Allura asked, Lotor hissing at her in response.

"Quiet!"

She made a face, but lowered her voice to a whisper, peering into the room. It was like none she had ever seen before, gauzy curtains hanging everywhere, their colors a soft fade that gave the room a dreamy look to it. Some kind of incense burned, thick enough that it tickled her nose, Allura trying to breathe through her mouth instead.

The room was large, as though several walls had been broken down to give it the space needed to accommodate all the women inside. And there was women, many of them, more than Allura could keep track of. They lay on pillows scattered across the floor, or sat on the few pieces of furniture that was made available to them. Some sat with instruments, playing beautiful music that made Allura want to dance in response to.

They were all shapes and sizes, human and Drule, and even the odd alien mixed in. All were exotic, all beautiful, and all were wearing very little, some going about naked save for the jewels on their bodies. Allura stared for a bit, wondering how these women weren't cold and embarrassed going around dressed like that. She turned to ask Lotor if he knew what the purpose of this room was, and saw him staring enraptured, his eyes taking on a dreamy quality to it.

His face was full of longing, Allura did not known enough to realize that was desire she saw gleaming in his eyes, the boy eagerly drinking in the sight of the scantily clad females. His gaze lignered not on their face, but on their bodies, the boy searing his gaze into the unsupecting women. Allura frowned, and nudge him, the boy seeming slow to be shaken from the women's spell.

"What is this room?" whispered Allura to him. "What are these women doing here? Why aren't they dressed?!"

"So many questions...." murmured Lotor, still distracted by his study of the women.

"Lotor, tell me!" She insisted, and he sighed.

"It's my father's harem."

"Harem?" She did not know this word, and Allura looked to Lotor to explain.

"It's where he keeps his women."

"His women?" Allura echoed, waving a hand in Lotor's face. "You mean like Addy?" A hesitation from Lotor, the prince pausing to think about it.

"Not quite." He said at last. "They're different from mother."

"They're not as pretty as Adaline." Allura said loyally.

"They're beautiful." Lotor breathed out, his attention returned to the women. She waited a few minutes more, but all Lotor did was stand there and stare.

"This is boring!" She exclaimed, Lotor clamping a hand over her mouth. She made a muffled protest, Lotor dragging her away from the door before her commotion roused the woman's suspicion.

"If it's so boring, go find something else to do." Lotor snapped, annoyed with her for some reason.

"Come with me!" Allura begged, and he shook his head no. "Why not? All you do is stare. It's not like you talk to them. Or play."

"My father says I'm too young to play with them." For some reason he smirked at that, but his eyes looked wistful.

"Too young to play?" Allura was confused, in all her ten years of life, she had never heard of such a thing. "If you want to play so badly, you can play with me!" Lotor laughed at that, seeming to find the very thought hysterical. It made her upset to see him react like this, Allura stamping her foot down in mock tantrum.

"I don't want to play with someone as flat chested as you."

"What does that have to do with anything?" A confused Allura asked.

"Everything!" replied Lotor, and held his hands up to his chest, cupping at non existent breasts. "These are what matters when choosing a playmate."

Allura glanced down at her own chest, seeing she was as flat as board. She made a deduction, her voice upset. "Lotor won't play with me unless I get breasts?" He just smirked at her, Allura growing infuriated. "Fine! I'll get some! You'll see! And then, I'll be the one you can't take your eyes off of!" He outright laughed at that, the boy shaking with his laughter. It only made Allura angrier, the girl suddenly kicking at his shin. "And then I'll be the one to refuse to play with you!"

"OW!" Lotor yelped out, but Allura was already turning, running back the way they had come. It took her a while to get back to the room she now shared with Adaline, the girl getting confused, finally have to beg directions from a servant. But eventually she returned to the living quarters, Allura pushing open the door to the outer chamber.

"Stupid Lotor!" She muttered under her breath. Allura didn't see what was so special about a harem, and she certainly didn't understand the appeal of those women that stayed inside that room.

"It's fine." She sighed, walking into the bedroom. "I don't need him after all. I can have just as much fun on my own as I could with boring old Lotor!"

No welcoming voice called out to her, Allura assuming Adaline was off making preparations for tomorrow's birthday celebration. She couldn't even smile at the thought,

all her anticipation at her tenth birthday fading as she thought of Lotor, and the way he had laughed at her. But she refused to cry, pasting a bright cheery smile on her face as she walked towards Adaline's closet.

The closet was huge, with a multitude of various colorful gowns. Allura stroked her fingers enviously down a blue velvet bodice, the girl wishing she had even one gown as fine as the ones Adaline wore. But for now she settled for trying on Adaline's clothing, Allura stepping deeper inside the closet, disappearing among the dresses as she searched for her favorite.

She often played dress up with Adaline's things, and sometimes the woman even helped her, putting make up and jewelry on Allura. She always felt like a princess when she was dressed up in Adaline's gowns, Allura staring at her reflections in dreamy contemplation. It didn't matter that the dresses bagged on her, looking more like a rumpled sack then form fitting gown.

She was standing on her top toes, reaching to pull a pink and white satin gown off it's hanger, when she heard the doors to the outer chamber slam open. The sound made her jump, Allura gasping, the dress falling to the floor. She started to wonder who was responsible for the sound, and then she heard the voices, angry and screaming, Zarkon and Adaline having another one of their arguments.

They fought often these days, Zarkon always having something to yell about. It made Allura flinch and cover her ears, the girl wanting to block out the sound of his angry voice. She didn't succeed completely in muffling the sounds, she could make out a few words here and there, along with something breaking, Adaline screaming in terror.

The woman's scream shocked Allura, the girl dropping to her knees, the clothing swinging around her. The closet had the perfect view of the open bedroom doors, Allura spying Adaline step into view, her face panicked as she ran into the bedroom.

Zarkon was fast on her heels, the woman turning, trying to slam the doors shut in his face. He violently swung out his arms, knocking the doors back and into Adaline who scrambled away.

"You never learn, do you Adaline?!" Zarkon roared, and Allura cringed, realizing how bad this situation was. "You just continue to make the same mistakes, continue to baby him!"

"I..."

"You what?!" sneered Zarkon, advancing on the woman. "Are you sorry?!" He grabbed at her, Allura wincing to see how his claws dug into Adaline's arms, causing blood to well out of the wounds they made.

"No!" Adaline retorted, trying to twist away from Zarkon's hurting grip. "Never that! I'll not make my son into a monster no matter how many times you beat me!"

"Yes. I realize that now." Zarkon easily kept his grip on her, holding her up to stare grimly into her eyes. "No matter what I do, no matter how much pain I inflict, you'll never sacrifice his soul for your own well being."

"Pity it took you nearly two years to figure that out!" Adaline retorted, and Zarkon's eyes gleamed a warning. Allura clamped her hands over her mouth as Zarkon struck Adaline, the woman crying out as she fell to the floor.

"Are you calling me stupid Adaline?!" He demanded, and wisely the woman kept silent to that. Zarkon snorted then, and began pacing before her, muttering things under his breath. "I think it's time we get rid of your interference once and for all..."

"What do you mean...?" Adaline demanded, staggering upwards to her feet. "What are you going to do now!?" She sounded fearful, apprehensive, but more than that Adaline sounded tired.

"Isn't it obvious?!" Zarkon fixed her with a cruel smile, Adaline backing up a few steps. "You're not to have any contact with the boy. That means nothing, do you understand?"

"You cannot be serious!" She had bumped into her bookcase, letting out a startled gasp of fright at the contact. "You cannot keep my son from me!"

"I can and I will!" Zarkon shouted, and stalk towards Adaline. "It won't be so bad Adaline....you'll have that brat of Alfor's to play with instead."

"But he's my son!"

"As is he mine!" Zarkon retorted, stopping before her. "And I will no longer allow you, allow us to continue to tear him in two with conflicting teachings!" He reached out to touch Adaline, the woman flinching at his deceptively gentle touch. "Adaline....you bring this on yourself. If you had only complied, only done what I asked of you, NONE of this would have happened."

"Do not do this Zarkon." She tried one last time, pleading with voice and eyes. His fingers caressed down to her lips, tracing the bottom curve of her mouth. "Please...."

"Your words no longer have the power to move me." Zarkon said and turned, laughter gleaming in his eyes. "I'll give you till the end of the day to say your good-byes to Lotor."

Allura saw what Zarkon did not, the moment Adaline had reached her breaking point. Her face twisted with rage, Adaline almost ugly in the moment, as she reached behind her, grasping hold of a vase. She took a step after her husband, and Allura would never forget the wild, angry shriek Adlaine let out, the woman giving voice to her rage and frustration.

Zarkon turned at his wife's scream, the vase crashing down on his head, shattering into a dozen broken pieces. Allura could not see his face from her vantage point, but she saw the way he stiffened, Adaline still screaming, attacking him with fist and nails. She landed glancing blows on his face, Zarkon suddenly rearing back, his arm swinging forward to back hand her hard across the face.

He didn't stop there, he was like an animal, growling and snarling, dropping down to pummel his wife mercilessly. Allura could only press into her hands, trying to stifle her whimpers, watching wide eyed as Zarkon beat his wife half dead. He kept at it long after the woman stopped screaming, the man panting with exertion and rage, and staring down at her swollen and bloodied face.

Allura thought he had done his worse, thought he had finished, Zarkon taking a step away from Adaline's fallen form. She didn't dare sigh in relief, thinking thoughts of rushing to Adaline's aid once the scary Drule was gone from the rooms. She never got the chance, for Zarkon was suddenly drawing his sword, stepping back towards Adaline.

"I've grown sick of your tantrums, sick of your voice, sick of YOU." He growled to an unresponsive Adaline. "You cause me nothing but headaches....but no more Adaline. It ends now." He was already driving his sword forward, Allura choking down a scream, her teeth biting into her fingers so hard she drew blood in the attempt to keep from making a betraying sound.

The sword made a sickening squelching sound, something in Allura breaking to hear it. Zarkon gave a twist of the sword's handle, the blade sinking deeper in Adaline and stirring up her insides. There was blood pooling out beneath her, Zarkon stepping carefully around it, retrieving his sword but not before cleaning his blade on Adaline's skirts.

Calmly, Zarkon sheathed his sword, and without so much as a backwards glance, strode out of the room. Allura continued to bite at her hand, shaking, lost to fear and sickness, and unable to scream.

* * *

To Be Continued....

*Cries cause I really liked my Adaline.*

This was a difficult chapter to write, and I fear I messed up on the interaction between Zarkon and Adaline. I actually wanted to change my whole story to keep Adaline alive! But her death is the catalyst to what happens next...the fate that befalls Allura wouldn't have been possible if Adaline lived. *sighs heavily.*

Also, it's been about two years between chapters. I guess I kinda lost heart, and couldnt' bear to write anymore abuse....but the way I imagined it is Zarkon has been hitting/beating Adaline for the last two years, every time Lotor displeases him somehow. Adaline finally snapped in this chapter, big time melt down that had her lash out in rage and terror at psycho Zarkon. Maybe someday I could do a few in between chapters to cover the years between....but honestly I'm quite happy with the pacing of the fic as it stands.

This is the end of the first arc, it sorta melds into 21 as the second arc begins.

Michelle

Seducing Reason, thanks. Sadly I feel like I am getting a temporary fic burnout....I haven't been able to concetrate well to work on my chapters. And today I was so tired all I did was sleep most of every available moment. But all yuor sweet comments keep me going!

Melody Winters, oh thank you! Now you have me blushing! Glad you took a chance on this story, hope you'll continue to enjoy.

Misty Gargoyle, thank you! I'm flattered my words could suceed in making you feel as if the dungeon was around you. Means I'm doing my job as a writer well. :)

Harmony Winters, thanks again! Yeah..the first arc was the roughest of this story...some of the chapters made me cry, and still make me tear up when I reread them. I really put the family and the readers through the wringer with this fic. I hope the pay off will be worth it in the end. You made me blush like your sister did with you so lovely words! Thank you! And yeah, it's amazing Lotor could be so compassionate as an adult. I guess we can say his love for Allura is a great motivator!

Christine, the dark rose maiden, you might have mentioned it! *gets serious.* Somehow he'll get his just deserts. I really haven't decided how much to make Zarkon suffer...I feel like just killing him would be too quick and merciful for all he did to Lotor and his family of Adaline and Allura. I kinda want Lotor to go all torture crazy on Zarkon...which would appal Allura though. You were very right about Adaline not lasting for much longer....well...technically she last two more years, I just did a time skip....but in terms of chapters numbers she didn't last long. =/


	21. Chapter 21

He was sitting in his room, huddled in one corner, Lotor hugging his knees to his chest. Tears continued to drip down his cheeks, making him feel angry and ashamed with himself. Lotor knew tears were a sign of weakness, they made him appear soft and easy to take advantage of to the other Drule. It was why his father continued to try and beat the urges to cry out of him.

But this time there was no Zarkon to lay into him, the man having vanished to seek other prey elsewhere in the castle. Lotor would have almost felt sorry for the people Zarkon was going after, if not for the fact they had KILLED his mother. A fresh surge of tears trickled down his face, Lotor pressing his mouth against his arms, trying to stifle the scream that wanted to come out.

The urge was too strong to deny, his voice giving rise to the grief he felt, an angry bellow that surely startled the guards in the hall. He hugged his arms tighter, digging his nails into his skin, letting that pain help him focus. It wasn't enough, he still couldn't stop thinking about her, and the moment Haggar had broken the news to him. It was the first time his father's witch had ever approached him, and he hated her on sight.

It was misplaced blame, Lotor angry at the witch for delivering the horrific news. Even more, he had hated the way her eyes had gleamed with apparent glee, the witch barely making the attempt to school her face to be impassive. Lotor could tell Haggar was pleased by the news, the woman glad for his mother's death. That only fueled Lotor's hatred, and left the boy to wonder if anyone but he was mourning his mother's passing.

The witch had offered to stay with him, no doubt to monitor his reactions to the overwhelming grief that consumed him. Lotor had refused her, refused them all, rushing to his room and locking himself inside. He expected his father to come for him, for the man to break down the door, but save for Haggar and the guards, no one came. He was left to his own devices, the witch doing an obligatory banging on his doors before leaving him to cry in peace.

That peace was a lie, Lotor restless and fearing he'd never find his soul's comfort again. He screamed a second time, and then a third, drawing a concerned knock to his door. Voices called out to him, their concern whether fake of real going unanswered, the boy lurching to his feet. He howled like a wild animal, grasping at his sword, clumsily pulling it free of it's scabbard.

He unleashed his fury on the room, pillows and bedding being slashed open, feathers flying all around him. It wasn't enough, he turned the blade on his possessions, books cleaved into halves, toys stabbed through, cut into a million pieces. His actions accomplished little, save to leave Lotor panting, the boy falling to his knees, his sword clattering to his side.

"Mother." He said plaintively, and brought his hands up to his face, his agony producing more tears. Haggar's words whispered in his mind, the witch explaining the tragedy that had befallen Adaline.

"Your mother is dead." She had said with no preamble, the woman not bothering to make the attempt to soften her words. Lotor had gasped, staring at her horrified, hardly aware of speaking. "This is no joke my prince, Adaline's body was just found only minutes ago."

"How....how?" He had gasped out, not wanting to know and yet being driven by a morbid sense of curiosity to learn all the details. Even worse Haggar had told him, speaking on the beating the woman had suffered before being run through with a sword. Lotor had nearly vomited as he learned that his mother, so renowned for her looks, was now an unrecognizable mess beneath the bruises and swelling of her face.

The news brought with it a kernel of hope, Lotor clinging to it. "If she is so unrecognizable, then how do you know it is my mother who lies dead?"

Haggar had looked at him as though he was naive, the woman grim faced as she spoke. "It is Adaline, make no doubt of that. She wears your mother's clothing, she was found in your mother's bedroom...."

"She couldn't have been planted there!" His protest had caused Haggar to snap at him, voice rising in anger.

"Don't be so needlessly foolish!" The witch had growled. "What purpose would that serve?! Why would anyone go to such lengths?!"

"Why would anyone kill my mother?!" Lotor had demanded in return. "She had no enemies!"

"Are you so sure of that prince?" He had hesitated, the witch sighing. "It matters not who liked or disliked Adaline. She was close to the King...they wanted to hurt him."

"Then they made a terrible mistake." Lotor had said, tone dull as he moved past the witch. "My father had no love for Adaline. She was a mere possession to him."

"A possession he valued!" Haggar had called out after him, Lotor shaking his head no. But he knew what she meant, knew what would drive his father. The man might not take good care of his possessions, but he was loathe to lose even one. Zarkon's wrath would be awe inspiring, his revenge swift and merciless. If Lotor had been thinking clearly, he would have insisted on joining his father in the hunt for his mother's killers.

Instead he had tried to enter his mother's chambers, the guards moving to stop him, one risking great penalty in reaching out to snag hold of Lotor's arm. Lotor had

growled, but the sound was more pitiable than menacing, the twelve year old on the verge of tears and trying to combat them.

"Why do you stop me?!" He had demanded with a furious glare, starring at the hand on his arm. The guard didn't get the message, still hanging on to Lotor, his fingers tensing in preparation of pulling the boy away from the door.

"Your mother..." began the guard, and Lotor had cut him off, his voice breaking with his grief.

"Yes, I know, she's dead."

"She's not a pretty sight." The guard had answered.

"I'm well aware of my mother's injuries." Lotor had retorted, and the guard had shook his head no.

"Your highness listen to me! No one should see their loved one in that manner."

"I can handle it." Lotor had insisted, and again the guard tried to get through to him.

"You may think that, but this is your mother....Don't let her corpse be the last memory you have of her..." It was unusual advice from a Drule, Lotor wondering why the man even cared. But he didn't let it stop him, Lotor jerking his arm out of the man's grip, and rushing forward into his mother's chambers.

He didn't make it to the bedroom, stopping to stare at the people milling about the outer chamber. They weren't men and women he recognized, moving about the room with purpose, handling his mother's things. He had felt annoyance to see them touching her belongings, Lotor opening his mouth to scream at them to stop. And that was when the bedroom doors had opened, Lotor spying people dressed in green carrying a gurney.

He had known without a doubt that was his mother under the sheet, Lotor's mouth going dry as he took a step forward. His heart had began beating faster in his chest, Lotor sure everyone in the room could hear it as he stood and stared. He had wanted to ask them to lift the sheet, Lotor having an overwhelming need to see his mother's face. But the gurney shifted, and her lifeless hand slipped out from beneath the sheet.

That had been more than he could take, Lotor staring at that pale hand that dangled without life to it. A gargle of sound escaped him, and his eyes grew hot with tears. He had fled then, running to his room before he embarrassed himself any further, Lotor slamming the door close. Locked inside his room, he had given in to his grief, his sorrow fighting his shame as he wept and howled for his mother.

He still called out for her, but his voice was weak, hoarse from crying. He still didn't know if it was a good thing or bad that he hadn't seen his mother one last time, Lotor wishing he had had the courage to take her hand in his. Even if the icy grip of death was what he would have found, he would have welcome one last touch, Lotor wanting to press kisses into his mother's skin, smell her one last time as he wept out his sorry to her.

He continued to cry, Lotor wondering if he would be ill, the urge to vomit strong in him. But somehow he held down his meal, even when his sobs bordered on the hysterics, Lotor sitting amidst the devastation of his room. Eventually he stopped, Lotor picking up his sword, and sliding it into his scabbard. He had no idea how many hours had gone by, how long he had agonized over his mother's death. But his tears had dried, Lotor too tired to muster up even a growl, the prince unlocking his door and stepping out into the hall.

The guards had been doubled out here, security stepped up to protect the prince should the killer return. Lotor hoped he did, the prince clenching his fist tight around his sword's scabbard, thinking that today would be a fine time to start taking lives.

The guards looked at him, and Lotor gave a haughty toss of his head, walking forward as though he hadn't just spend the last few hours screaming. He stepped towards his mother's chambers, and this time no one tried to stop him, Lotor slipping inside. The outer chamber was much disturbed, things set out of their proper places, those men and women having been thorough in their search for clues.

It made him feel better to rearrange his mother's belongings, feeling she could find peace if everything was in their proper place. He worked diligently at it, his fingers lingering on the items, stray memories coming to him when he found a small clay statue, some forgotten gift he had made Adaline when he was younger. She had cherished it, for all it's clumsy resemblance to a ghoul dog, the woman never one to toss away the precious gifts Lotor and Allura had given her.

He set aside the clay statue, and moved on, nerving himself to enter the bedroom. For a murder scene it looked fairly peaceful, with hardly anything disturbed save for one corner. Lotor had to study it for a few minutes before he realized what was wrong, realizing the vase was gone from the bookcase, and the carpet was tinged a faint red color. The servants had already tried to get out the blood stain as best they could, but the stain had set to the point they could only diminish it's color.

Lotor walked over to the stain, inhaling deeply, trying to get a scent he could track. But the chemicals they had used to clean the carpet overrode all other scents, Lotor catching the faintest whiff of the various people who had walked about this room.

Sighing heavily, Lotor walked over to his mother's vanity, seeing her cosmetics in neat array. He began touching the various jars and powders, thinking how his mother had had no need of their enhancements. The perfumes were more difficult, Lotor picking her favorite, and spraying it into the air. He walked through the spray, letting the scent envelope him, the prince closing his eyes in memory.

He knew it wasn't right, not exactly, the prince recalling how the last years of his mother's life she had spent smelling like his father. As much as he hated the reminder of Zarkon, he wanted to recall his mother down to the last detail, Lotor hurrying towards her closet.

The doors were partially open, leaving him to frown, the prince wondering if the people had disturbed her clothing. For some reason he hated that thought, reaching out with a trembling hand to stroke the satins and silks that hung in the closet. He even went so far as to step inside, nuzzling his face into a blue dress, pretending he could still feel his mother's warmth.

Eyes closed, he moved from dress to dress, until he stumbled into a body on the floor of the closet. His hand moved without thinking, going to the hilt of his sword. Was this the killer, having hid all this time right under their noses? He parted the clothes with his other hand, sword drawn to point at the person, and gasped.

"Allura?"

She was sitting there, his mother's dress across her lap, her fingers clutching at the pink and white material. She didn't even seem to notice the sword whose sharp tip was just inches away from her face. Allura just sat there, eyes bloodshot and staring at something beyond Lotor. He frowned, and put away his sword, kneeling down to face her.

"Allura? Have you been here all this time?" Allura didn't answer him, didn't so much as acknowledge that he had spoke. Lotor's frown deepened, the boy reaching out to touch the girl. As his hand made contact with her shoulder, he became aware of her trembles, the girl shivering as though she was cold. "Allura? Do you know what has happened?" Lotor asked, wondering if she had wandered in here to play once the people had left the room.

"My mother is dead." He said it bluntly, trying to stir a reaction in her. He got none, Allura continuing her sightless staring. "Mother....Addy....is dead. Do you understand me?!" Still nothing, Lotor shaking her, his hands squeezing her shoulders hard enough that she should have whimpered. "Addy is dead..." He repeated, and relaxed his grip, instead moving his arms around her small body, hugging Allura to him.

With that hug came her scent of fading flowers, bringing a brief comfort to him at it's smell. He thought he would cry again, break down into the reaction he wanted Allura to have. But she was empty, hollowed out of her emotions and reactions, Lotor being reminded of the time when Allura had first come to live with him and Adaline. A sneaking suspicion whispered in his head, Lotor turning to peer over his shoulder.

He held in his gasp, realizing that from the closet he could see a clear view of the corner where his mother had been killed. "Allura....were you here when it happened?" He demanded, Lotor fearing a yes to his question. But he also felt excitement, Lotor pulling back to shake her once more. "Did you see?! Did you see who did it?! Do you know who killed my mother?!"

He was left wondering why he even tried, the girl unable or unwilling to speak. It left him sighing, Lotor hugging her once more, petting her braided hair in an attempt to comfort her. "It's okay.....we'll make whoever did it pay. I PROMISE you that."

They sat in the closet for over an hour, Lotor just hugging and talking gently to her. His grief was still strong, but now he had a purpose, the prince wanting to help his friend. But nothing he said or did could bring her out of her shell, Lotor feeling the seeds of frustration take root within him.

Eventually her stomach growled, the boy realizing the girl must be hungry. He stood, and pulled her to her feet, Allura moving willingly enough. They exited the closet, Lotor pausing to stare at the faint blood stains once more. Allura stared too, Lotor forcing her to hide her face against his chest, the boy murmuring a soft command in her ear. "Don't look."

It was in that awkward manner, that they walked out of the bedroom, Lotor cuddling Allura close in an effort to shield her from any sights that might prove upsetting. They didn't get far, his father suddenly striding into the outer chamber, his eyes seeking out Lotor's. The boy drew up short, and looked at his father, his breath catching in his throat, mangling the question he asked.

"Is it done? Did you hunt down the ones who killed my mother?"

Grim satisfaction was in Zarkon's eyes, the man showing Lotor his blood stained sword. "Aye I did. I came straight to you, not even wiping off the curs' blood first."

"Then he's dead?" Lotor asked, and felt rage flare up in him when Zarkon nodded. "It should have been my kill to take!"

"Adaline was my wife..." Zarkon began, and Lotor cut him off with a shout.

"But she was my mother, and I loved her!" To his horror he felt his eyes grow wet, Lotor fighting not to cry in front of his father. He didn't think he could handle a beating on top of the day's horrors, the boy certain the man would not understand his grief. "You should have waited for me." Lotor added accusingly, trying to focus on his

anger. "The kill should have been mine."

"There will be others son." Zarkon told him, moving to wipe the blood off his sword. "I promise you this. Adaline's death was no isolated incident. Someone wanted to hurt us, to hurt me. They will be found and summarily executed."

"By my hand." Lotor insisted, and Zarkon nodded. "Good." He actually smiled, though it lacked any real happiness to that expression.

"What's Alfor's brat doing in here?" Zarkon asked, and Lotor drew up to his full height.

"Alfor's brat has a name." He was overprotective in this moment of Allura, suddenly fearing what her fate would be without Adaline to run interference between her and Zarkon. Lotor wondered if he had enough power to stand up to his father, to keep Allura safe from whatever plans he might make.

"Fine then..." His father was less than gracious, all but hissing out the girl's name. "What is Allura doing here?"

'I'm not sure." Lotor admitted, then began telling his father what he suspected. "I found her in mother's closet...she seems to be in a catatonic state. I...I don't know what caused her to revert to this manner, but I suspect she may have witness mother's final moments."

"Really now?" Zarkon's eyes flickered with interest, the man stepping closer to Lotor and Allura. "If this is true..."

"She'd be able to tell me about my mother's final moments." Lotor said, and Zarkon frowned.

"You needn't torture yourself in that manner. Her murderer has been found and disposed of, his accomplices soon to follow."

"But I want to know...!" Lotor insisted with a shout. "I need to know! If she suffered, what she said, if she spoke of me before she died..."

"My son..."

"We have to help Allura!" continued Lotor. "We have to get her to break free of this trauma, get her to talk and be healthy once more." He hugged Allura tight, staring over her head at his father's frowning face. "It would be mother's last wish...for Allura to have a good life."

"Last wishes must be respected." Agreed Zarkon, and now he stood in front of the pair. "Fear not Lotor, we will get Allura all the help she needs." He reached out to pat the girl's head, and at Zarkon's touch the girl seemed to rouse herself. She screamed, and thrashed about in Lotor's arms, hysterical and sobbing, whimpering like a wounded animal.

Zarkon looked as shocked as Lotor felt, but he composed himself in an instant. "Calm yourself child!" Allura continued with her wild behavior, Lotor dragging her a few feet from his father. He turned her to face him, Lotor cupping her cheeks with his hands, staring into her eyes.

"It's okay Allura! It's okay!" She blinked rapidly, his face being reflected in her blue eyes. "You're safe now. No one is going to hurt you. No one at all." She whimpered again, and then was falling into Lotor, her eyes rolling back in her head. The prince quickly caught her, nearly falling to the floor in the process. He settled for hugging her once more, staring up at his father, a helpless, frustrated look in his eyes.

* * *

To Be Continued....

Michelle

KMS5665. well I suppose that's one way to look at it. First time someone has said Zarkon did a blessing for her by killing Adaline!! She wouldn't have wanted to die though, not if it meant leaving her son and Allura in Zarkon's clutches. As you can see from this chapter, Allura's not in any shape to tell Lotor what his dad did. But also, Lotor is too little to even have a chance against his father at this point and time.

Melody Winters, you were right! It did make her mute again. But for how long.....that is the question now.

Misty Gargoyle, yeah...I'd be more surprised if people were expecting Adaline to survive! Poor Allura, her birthday and her mind ruined by what she saw. Thank you regarding the well written part. And the looking forward to wanting to know what happens next with Lotor and Allura!

Harmony Winters, thanks for all the lovely reviews! I do love getting them! :D Zarkon is so twisted...someone told me about the training the son to kill was something Saddam Hussein did! I did not know that, but she says he did similar to Zarkon to his sons. And here I thought I was being imaginitve and some tyrant actually did do that! 0_0

And yeah...I did start to suffer burn out....the fic's fist arc and part of the second was emotionally draining for me. It was heavy stuff to be writing all the time. I thought I was getting burnout (though I got over it eventually!) and maybe I had a little burnout in that I skipped ahead by two years to get this Adaline, Zarkon and the children arc over with. Even though I adored Adaline and did not want to see her go....

Ah little Allura....well....I can say she goes through quite a lot before things settle down. You'll get the start of her own personal journey next chapter!

Lotor Sincline, hello there! Awesome name! And thank you! And yes, please review! I live off of them! They make me happy and get me inspired to write more! :)

Seducing Reason, thank you. I'm glad to know I wasn't the only one upset by it. Lotor is 12 now, Allura is 10. Aw....with the shock of Adaline's death and Allura's condition, Lotor is back to being the caring concerned friend. But that's as big a spoiler as you get missy! EEEE!! Don't eat me, I'm sure I taste awful! I've been doing more coloring than writing this week....I haven't been able to concentrate much to write. I did write an uber long chapter the day before yesterday though. And I want to try and write another today....I know what to do.....but I'm at a stage where I'm doubting myself and or hating what I try to write. -_-


	22. Chapter 22

There was activity bustling all around him, people moving about, working, or calling out orders to each other. They carried many tools, things Lotor had no name for or clue as to what purpose they served. Sparks flew around the using of some of those tools, the technicians wielding pieces to ships, or drilling holes into their metal hide to get at the wiring inside.

There were ships as far as the eye could see, cluttered in close to each other, with barely enough room for their wings to avoid scraping against their sides. Most of the ships were in some state of disrepair, technicians working to fuel them up, or to replace parts. There was some ships in which slaves carried off boxes, cargo that contained items valuable to keeping the castle running.

The smell of lazon was in the air, along with hot oil and the sweat of the people working in crowded confines. Nowhere in the castle was the summer season more apparent then down in the docks, the air conditioning seeming to fail inside this large area.

Lotor knew he should be fascinated by all that was occurring around him. After all it was his first time in the castle docks, and with it came many new experiences, the least of which being the sight of one of his father's top performing battleships. But Lotor barely gave the ship more than a cursory glance, the boy too focused on the girl whose hand he held.

The new sights and sounds weren't provoking a reaction in Allura, the girl continued to stare without really seeing anything. She seemed a hopeless case, neither talking nor playing, Allura worse off then when she had first arrived on Doom. Lotor hadn't wanted to admit the severity of her problems, had not wanted to face the fact that she was beyond his help.

And so he had delayed things, Lotor pushing everything aside to work with the girl on a recovery she was unable to make. They had spent a sad summer day, celebrating her tenth birthday. Lotor had insisted on it, forcing the cooks to prepare the meal Adaline had originally ordered, the boy feeding Allura by hand. She ate willingly enough but without enjoyment, just staring at him to the point he grew uncomfortable.

Lotor had found Adaline's stash of presents, the boy opening the gifts for Allura. She had received a new doll, along with a small plastic closet full of clothes for the toy. Allura had barely blinked when he held the doll up before her face, Lotor wanting to cry at her lack of reaction.

He had sang songs to her, and read her stories, ones that his mother had favored. He even allowed Allura to sleep with him, though the action was partly selfish, Lotor wanting the comfort of her body to help stave off nightmares involving his mother and her murder. But his own presence couldn't keep Allura from dreaming, the girl waking up shrieking, wordless screams of fear that no amount of hugging could stop.

His father tolerated all this surprisingly well, allowing Lotor to focus on Allura instead of the grieving process. He even allowed Lotor to forgo his training, the prince feeling gratitude swell up in his heart for it meant he had more time to devote to his friend.

He took Allura everywhere he went, dragging her unresisting form all over the castle. He showed her the sights and sounds, pointing out things of interest, and trying to keep from breaking down in frustration over her lack of response. He felt she was like a puzzle, a great mystery that needed a special key to unlock. He tried to be that key, but nothing he did worked on her.

Lotor was left to grieve Allura as much as his mother, the boy pondering a thousand what ifs. The greatest guilt of all came with the day of his mother's death, Lotor remembering how Allura had followed him all the way to the harem. Would things have been different if he hadn't chased her off? He felt certain the answer was yes, Lotor knowing if he kept Allura from storming off it would have saved her from witnessing his mother's murder.

His father's harem was a source of great guilt, Lotor blaming his infatuation with the women there as preventing him from being with Adaline in her final moments. He often thought if he hadn't gone to the harem that day, he would have been close at hand to defend his mother from the wicked knave who had so brutally taken her life. He felt certain his mother would still be alive, Lotor blaming himself for her death now.

_~It's all my fault.~_ Over and over he repeated that thought, the words becoming Lotor's mantra. He could find no joy in life, the prince merely existing to make atonements by rescuing Allura from the prison of her mind. And even there he failed, a week going by, his father waiting until after the funeral to approach,

"Lotor, son..." He had said, his voice grave with his seriousness. "This cannot continue." Lotor had felt certain he knew where his father was going with this, the boy trying to feign ignorance. His father had seen right through him, Zarkon heaving a sigh as he spoke. "It's time boy. Time to let her go."

Lotor had glanced at Allura, the girl sitting on his bed, just staring at the floor. "You know I am right." Zarkon had continued, his voice more gruff than gentle. "You've done all you can for the girl, and it's still not enough."

"She's getting better!" Lotor had insisted, boldly lying to his father. "Allura...Allura doesn't scream half as much now during the nights."

"That's not what my men report." Zarkon had retorted, leaving Lotor to frown and silently curse his father's spies. "Face it Lotor. The girl is broken inside..."

"I can fix her.." Lotor had started to say, only for Zarkon to growl over him.

"You can not! It is beyond the capabilities of one lone boy."

"Mother fixed her last time. Why can't I?" Lotor had whispered.

"Adaline always had a special touch with children." Zarkon had admitted. "And the girl, she wasn't as damaged then as she is now."

"Then what can we do?" He had still been whispering, as though Allura would overhear and disapprove of what they were saying.

"She needs professional help. But to get it, she'll have to leave us." Zarkon had said, Lotor giving a panicked shake of his head.

"No! I cannot bear to send her away!"

"Even if it's for her own good?" Zarkon had wanted to know, and the question gave Lotor pause, the prince glancing at Allura. "Lotor, I will send her to the best hospital money can buy, she will have the best brain specialists tending to her night and day. If there is some way to reach her, they will find it."

And still he had been uncertain, allowing two more days to go by before he caved to the realization that his father knew best when it came to Allura. His father had nodded in approval when Lotor told him his decision, the man hurrying off to put into motion his plans. It barely took any time at all for Zarkon to contact the hospital, leaving Lotor to believe his father had already been in communication with the doctors.

It all happened so fast, the doctors agreeing to take Allura's case, the ship that would take her off of Doom being made ready, her things being packed away. He had barely had time to get used to the idea of losing this person who had been such a constant in his life, Allura a loving presence that had comforted and made his existence worthwhile.

Now he would have no one, his mother dead, and Allura gone, Lotor left to mourn them both. He understood Allura's leaving wasn't the same as Adaline dying, but it hurt all the same, Lotor clinging to the girl, begging and pleading with her to come to her senses. Nothing roused her, and soon the day of her leaving arrived, Lotor tended to Alllura's dress, brushing out her braids so that her hair spread in waves around her.

Lotor insisted Allura wear her best dress, the boy wanting her to make a good impression on the doctors. The servants came, and took away her suitcases, Lotor spending a few more minutes alone with the girl. He clung to her, hugging her tight and whispering promises that they would meet again once she was healed of her mind's affliction.

Soon he could not hold off the leaving any more, Lotor reluctantly taking Allura by the hand and leading her to the docks. There wasn't anyone else to see her off, no one seemed to care about the girl, furthering Lotor's upset. But he willed himself not to cry, Lotor not wanting to make a scene that would be reported back to his father. His behavior must be perfect, not just for his sake but Allura's.

Lotor couldn't imagine what Allura would think if she saw him break down completely, Lotor positive that there was some glimmer inside her that allowed her to be aware of what happened around her. She just couldn't react to it, forced to silently endure any and everything that occurred around her, good or bad.

He gave her hand a squeeze, turning to glance over his shoulder at her. Save for the blinking of her eyes there was no reaction, Lotor forcing a smile on his face as he tried to sound reassuring. "You see that ship Allura?" He turned her in the direction of the white and gray passenger vessel, the ship large enough to transport over a dozen people. "That's the Salida ten four. You'll be riding inside it, doesn't that sound fun?"

He began walking them closer to the passenger vessel, Lotor trying to sound envious. "I'm so jealous. You'll get to fly in a ship before me!" Another look at her, Lotor continuing. "You'll have to tell me all about it. I'm sure they'll let you call me from the hospital. So don't forget, you have to tell me every detail of your journey. I'm sure it will be exciting, you'll be leaving Doom after all. You'll get to see a new world, meet new people, experience new things."

They were close enough to the ship to see the suitcases being loaded up onto the vessel, the human slaves not needing to struggle with the girls' meager belongings. "It will be much more fun than staying here on Doom." Lotor added, pulling Allura close to him for another hug. She just stood in his embrace, arms limp, leaving Lotor frustrated with the longing to feel another person's arms around him.

"Allura..." Lotor whispered, knowing this would probably be the last hug he would have for a long while. "Don't be sad." He was speaking more to himself than her, Lotor's grief welling up inside him, clenching his stomach into knots. "We'll meet again. That's my promise to you." He hugged her harder, to the point he was sure he was suffocating her, Lotor whispering in her ear. "I know I don't make promises often, but when I do, I keep them. So remember this one, and if you ever feel lonely, just think of me, and the good times we had together with my mother."

Footsteps on the passenger vehicle's ramp, the sound echoing down to him as it alerted him of a person's approach. He glanced up from Allura, spying a human woman dressed in a white dress. She smiled at the children, kindness shining in her eyes. And yet Lotor was afraid of her, afraid of what her presence meant, the prince easing Allura to stand behind him.

"Hello your highness." The woman did a stiff bow, giving him the respect he was worthy of. "I am nurse Tiliana. I will be traveling with Allura to the planet Zabatos." She tried to peer around him at Allura, the woman continuing to smile.

"You have to be nice to her!" Lotor blurted out, voice sounding louder than he had intended. "You have to be patient and kind, and never yell at her, no matter how much she frustrates you with her lack of response." Tiliana nodded, not at all put out by Lotor's words. "And most of all....you have to love her."

"I will do my best." Tiliana promised, and Lotor almost growled.

"Do better than your best! Allura...Allura is my precious friend! Let nothing happen to her...nothing at all..." He left his sentence unfinished, but even then a threat lingered between them.

"I understand your highness." Tiliana replied, then held out her hand in Allura's direction. Lotor stared at it for a minute, reluctant to hand Allura over to this woman.

"Allura!" Lotor spun her around, hugging her once more. "Be safe, be safe!" Aware of the nurse's eyes on them, he forced himself to pull back, letting of go Allura's hand. She stood there uncertainly, Tiliana reaching to take hold of the girl. Allura moved when prodded to, the girl following Tiliana up the ramp. Lotor watched them go, then remembered the stuffed toy he had hanging on his belt.

"Wait!" His footsteps pounded up the metal ramp, Lotor shouting out in desperation. The nurse paused, turning to look at him, Lotor thrusting the stuffed robeast before her face. "This is Allura's! It's her most special toy....it's been with her since she was little....you have to let her keep this with her."

"All right you're highness." Tiliana took the toy from Lotor's hands, giving it the once over. Lotor was aware the toy wasn't in the best condition, it's head having been restuffed and resewn a million times. She handed it towards Allura, pushing the toy against her chest. Lotor watched as Allura's arms automatically moved, the girl clinging to the toy.

It was strange, but the sight of Allura holding onto the stuffed robeast gave Lotor comfort, the boy feeling there was some hope left in the world if she could respond that much to a simple toy. Lotor blinked back tears, and nodded gruffly to the nurse before hurrying back down the ramp.

Once at the bottom, he stood staring, watching in silent misery as nurse Tiliana urged Allura forward, the woman taking the girl farther and farther from him. And all the while he warred with his impulses, Lotor wanting to cry out, to say he had changed his mind and snatch Allura back into his arms.

The pair disappeared into the dark interior of the ship, and that was when Lotor moved, the prince forcing himself to walk away. He didn't stop once he was at a safe distance, Lotor unable to bare the sight of the ship any longer. The Salida ten four would lift off without his eyes on it, Lotor hurrying towards the dock's entrance that led back into the castle.

Shock of all shocks, his father was waiting for him there, the man lurking in the corridors just outside the dock's doors. They didn't speak at first, Zarkon falling into step with his son, the two traveling deeper into the castle.

"You did the right thing son." Zarkon told him, placing a hand on his shoulder. Lotor just nodded, feeling as though his heart was breaking. They traveled in silence for a few minutes more, then Lotor turned to his father, expression serious.

"Father...is the reason you didn't allow me to accompany you to hunt down mother's killer because you think me weak?"

Zarkon paused, thinking the question over. Lotor appreciated the serious consideration the man was taking before answering. "Yes, Lotor. I didn't think you ready to take a person's life without flinching."

Lotor sighed in reply, and Zarkon continued. giving him a tightlipped smile. "It's different from killing a beast."

"Is it harder?" Lotor asked, and Zarkon nodded.

"In some ways it is. But it's also freeing..."

"Do you think if I had been there when the killer attacked my mother, if I would have been strong enough to defend her?" Another pause from his father, Lotor waiting impatiently for his answer.

"No, Lotor. You wouldn't have been strong enough to stop her killer."

"Then I need to train some more." Lotor decided. "I need to get stronger, need to develop the skill it takes to put down the savages who would prey on weak, defenseless women." He paused then, giving a side long glance to his father. "Will you help me?"

Zarkon's eyes glittered with satisfied emotion, the King nodding. "I will. I'll make you into the best Drule possible, one who would have been strong enough to save Adaline."

"Then we start tomorrow." Lotor said, giving a slight incline of his head. "I want to never repeat the tragedy that befell Adaline." With those words he parted from his father, Lotor turning down a corridor that would soon meet up with one that would lead to his room. Adaline and Allura were still heavy in his thoughts, Lotor determined that one day he would become the strongest Drule possibly.

* * *

To Be Continued....

Er...short and choppy. I don't like this chapter at all. -_-

-------Michelle

Misty Gargoyle, thanks. :) He tried, but there's only so much a young boy can do. Especially with Zarkon pushing him to send Allura away. -_-

Lotor Sincline, thanks! Well...I always felt I identified with Lotor in terms of having a bad father. That's all I'll say about that though. ^^;; Yes, you certainly are a survivor! Beat up Zarkon!

Seducing Reason, just what are you talking about? Fanfic net says the chapter was 3900 words!! Even taking out a few hundred for my replies to comments, it's still a long chapter. My average chapters are 3000 something words. Under 3000 it's short, if it nears 4000 it's long.

Harmony Winters, yes he is. :D

Christine, the Dark Rose Maiden, I say better late than never! And ouch....I'm glad you didn't get hurt from that accident. I'm glad the harem scene had you laughing. A little bit of humor in an otherwise dark world. You're right, at least Adaline is free of Zarkon's tortures. And Allura too now....


	23. Chapter 23

He couldn't help smiling, Zarkon's grin one of self satisfaction as he thought on how smoothly things were proceeding in the wake of his wife's murder. It was almost as though he had planned to kill the bitch, things falling into place in a way that was supremely satisfying, to the point he tossed back his head and laughed in the privacy of his study.

It had really been all too easy to make arrangements in the wake of Adaline's death, Zarkon remaining calm and composed as he called his men to him. They had lined up before him, noting the blood splatters on his clothes, and the scratches on his face, and had said nothing. He would have killed them all instantly if they had, his men required not to have brains but the brawn to back up their King and his latest schemes.

They had barely blinked in reaction as he played at being regretful, Zarkon managing to tamp down his still seething anger over Adaline's attack. He had told him his wife was dead, murdered in her own bedroom, the killer on the loose somewhere in the castle. He almost laughed then and there at how absurdly close to the truth those words were, the king ordering a small regiment of guards to accompany him as he hunted down Adaline's killer.

He left a few guards behind to deal with the clean up, knowing what they would find. He was uncaring of the evidence he had left behind, it was his right after all, to dispose of property anyway he deemed fit, even if that property was a living, breathing person. In some ways it benefited him that Adaline had not been Drule, there would have been questions asked if his slain wife had been a highborn Drule noble.

Instead the people around him played at being ignorant, all the while suspecting what had really happened. They had heard the argument, the screams of both Zarkon and Adaline, had seen the injuries on his face, all leaving no doubt in their mind as to who had really killed the woman. But they played along, following their king through the castle as Zarkon mentally reviewed just who was his greatest dissident among the nobles.

The list was surprisingly short, a name coming to him, the King tracking the man down. It was Zarkon's right to kill someone for the deed of damaging his property, the punishment fitting the crime. Since a life had been lost, another one had to be given up to him, and Zarkon had mourner's choice in deciding just who would die. Technically he should have just accepted the life of one of the man's slaves, but Zarkon needed someone to take the blame for him.

It was all part of his plan to bond his son to him, Zarkon knowing the boy would have a hard time accepting what he had done. So he killed another Drule, pinning the blame on an innocent man, leaving him to death and dishonor, his family leaving the Doom court in disgrace.

It was only then that he returned to his son, sword bloody and face tingling in pain from Adaline's scratches. His son had barely even noticed the injuries on him,

surely assuming Zarkon had gotten that way in fighting with his mother's killer. Lotor had been more upset with the fact that Zarkon had denied him the kill, a bloodthirsty side emerging in the boy as he hungered for vengeance.

Zarkon delighted in the fire that smoldered in his son's eyes, the king fanning the flames hotter as he whispered of accomplices in the plot to kill Adaline. Lotor ate up such news as though he was being spoon fed a delicious delicacy, Zarkon promising him that the others would die by Lotor's hand. He could barely contain his glee at his son's reaction, the boy almost eager to kill a direct contrast to his previous hesitations.

No doubt about it, getting rid of Adaline had been a smart move, her death proving the catalyst to turning their son into a killer. Zarkon looked forward to seeing Lotor exact his revenge, the man already making plans to hold the executions before the court. He had no doubts it would be a blood bath, for vengeance had been in Lotor's eyes, the thirst for it and the willingness to take it.

His humanity was starting to crumble, and with Adaline gone, there would be no one to bolster it. His wife could no longer sink her nails into Lotor, pull him back from the brink of the abyss that Zarkon cast him into. He would become ruthless, cold and uncaring, the perfect king to rule over the Drule. The universe would know fear, and it would be Lotor who brought that terror to it.

There was however one small problem, Zarkon frowning as he thought of Alfor's brat. That child of Arus weakened Lotor, made him cling to his human emotions, stirring desperate need and pity in the boy. Her catatonic state only hindered Lotor's growth, the boy becoming as dependent on the girl, as she was on him. Zarkon had seen the way Lotor catered to her, the boy almost fanatical in his need to bring her back to herself.

It was sickening, and it had been all Zarkon could do not to beat them both for the disgusting display they made of themselves. Lotor was coddling her the way Adaline had coddled him, trying to baby the girl into breaking her silence.

Of course Zarkon didn't understand Lotor's devotion to the girl, but he knew he had to separate the two. Not just for Lotor's sake, but for his as well. The girl was a potential witness to what had really happened between Adaline and Zarkon, and if she should somehow recover enough to tell Lotor, things wouldn't go well between them. She needed to be disposed of, but in a way that couldn't be traced back to Zarkon.

And so he had come up with a plan to send the girl away from Doom. There on another world she would be outside Lotor's notice, stripped of his protection. And once free of Lotor, Zarkon would act, removing the only threat that remained to him. He felt no guilt or remorse over snuffing the life out of a little girl, in fact he thought such a killing was long overdo Alfor's brat living on borrowed time ever since Adaline had rescued her from the dungeons.

Of course it would take subtle manipulation on his part, Zarkon pretending to play the kind, caring parent. It was a role he was not familiar with, Zarkon almost bungling things with his impatience. But his son wasn't thinking straight, too distraught over his mother and Allura to notice anything was amiss around him. Lotor existed in a void that centered on the broken Allura, becoming the fool Zarkon played him for.

He had approached him with grim concern, playing the role of a father concerned for his son's peace of mind. Of course Lotor had resisted the idea of sending Allura away, but the seeds had been planted in his mind. It took only two more days for Lotor to make his decision, the boy reluctantly agreeing with Zarkon's plan. He had smiled and soothed the boy as best he could, telling his son he was doing the right thing.

Preparations to send Allura away had already been made, Zarkon merely waiting for Lotor to concede to the plan. The girl was soon shipped off of Doom, and flying to the planet Zabatos, a world renowned for it's medical facilities. It was also a planet on the verge of war, caught between Doom and Demos, another conquest hungry empire.

A hot bed of activity, it wouldn't take much for the war to officially start, both empires intent on claiming Zabatos for themselves. It just needed one push, and Zarkon would give it to them.

He sat up from his slouched position, the smile still on his face. Eyes gleaming with cruel delight, he began keying up a sequence onto his computer, the screen opening up on a view of one of the many cities on the planet Zabatos. To the outsider observer the city wouldn't seem important, save for the medical facilities that healed the sick and invented new cures daily for the many illnesses that plagued the Denubian Galaxy.

It was of no real importance to the King either, save for the fact his son's pitiful human friend was stationed at one of the hospitals there. The child was currently undergoing the best treatment his money could buy, a small fortune being spent in order to get inside that locked up tight mind of hers. So far there had been very little progress, the girl remaining withdrawn to the point all she did was sit in bed all day.

The doctors remained optimistic, hoping for a breakthrough that would reach the girl, and free her of her catatonic state. It was a pity they'd never get it, Zarkon's fingers flying across the computer's keyboard, the city being replaced with a shot of the hospital. It was a tall building, all white and sterile even from the outside, and people walked to and from it's doors, several at a time.

He stared for a minute more, fingers still typing out his commands, a new screen overlaying it's image on top of the hospital. It was blue prints of the building's architecture, key points highlight in red. Green lights flashed at those points, signaling the bombs that had been placed to weaken the structure. His eyes reflected the flashing lights, Zarkon watching as more people entered the building.

A brief pause, waiting for the doors to close, watching as a mother carried her child inside the hospital. And then he was pushing down on a button, multiple explosions going off in the hospital. The windows blew out, shattered to dust in an instant, the structure of the building weakening and caving in on itself. It took just a matter of minutes for the building to topple downwards, collapsing in on itself.

That was just the first of the buildings to be blown, other landmarks suffering a similar fate. Zarkon watched the devastation on his screen, the fires that spread through out the city, the chaos the panicking populace caused. It was wonderful in it's sheer horror, Zarkon leaning back with a smile. Allura wouldn't be a problem, not now, not ever, the king letting out a wicked laugh.

* * *

Sorry short chapter, more of an interlude really....

And nobody panic!! *feels like I had to say that after the way I ended Harem Slave*

To Be Continued...

*sighs* My computer got infected over the weekend....updates may be slow as I battle with it...

----Michelle

Misty Gargyle, aw...but as a writer it thrills me that I can move a person's emotions with my words. :)

Seducing Reason, did you really mean 90 words? Or was it 9000? Cause 90 words I can only understand people complaining about! But 9000....I'd go nuts if someone still claimed it was too short! As for updating, it depends on the readers....I have to admit if I get a lot of reviews, that makes me hapyp and I update faster. Otherwise the wait gets longer for it...

Harmony, thanks! I'm passing out tissues here.

Christine, the Dark Rose Maiden, glad you're okay! Yep, you were right. Zarkon doesn't give a damn about Allura. He wanted her out of the way so he can dispose of her. *smacks him.* It should be quite the battle royal when Lotor learns the truth!!


	24. Chapter 24

She chirped out her greetings, smiling a hello to each person she passed, Tiliana not having to fake her good mood. She had woken up early today, to be greeted by a beautiful spring day, the sun shining brightly with nary a cloud in sight. Always a welcome sight, it was even more so after the week of rain the city had endured, the spring showers having pelted everything in sight and forcing back her plans time and time again.

But with the sky looking the way it did, there was no longer a need to hold off. She smiled even brighter, thinking on how happy the children would be. They had been looking forward to this day for over a week, the boys and girls in her care eager for a chance to do something different. Tiliana would give them that chance, the woman having promised that as soon as the weather cleared up she would take them outside.

The change of scenery would do good for them, Tiliana knowing that they had endured the long months of winter and fall, stuck in their rooms and going stir crazy from the boredom of the overly familiar surroundings. She knew no matter how fun she tried to make things for them, the day to day life repetitiveness of hospital procedures left them bored, sad and even angry.

It wasn't uncommon for the children to turn that anger to themselves, furious at their body's betrayal in giving them the illnesses that left them trapped in circumstances beyond their control. Such feelings often had the children turning inwards, becoming withdrawn from their daily interactions, many of the boys and girls simply choosing to sleep away their time in the hospital.

It upset her to see them like this, Tiliana feeling there was so much more to life than sleep, even if one was trapped in unchanging surroundings. So she came up with a plan, and it had taken much maneuvering on her part, Tiliana all but begging the floor's supervisor for permission to take her charges off of hospital property. They had been reluctant at first, but as morale continued to drop among the children, they had eventually ceded to her pleas.

A spring in her step, she walked towards the door of her newest charge, and not even the thought of the girl's perpetual silence could dampen her mood. Tiliana knocked then drew open the door, peering into the sunlit room. Allura was there like always, sitting up against the pillows, and staring at the wall opposite her bed. She didn't even turn to acknowledge her visitor, Allura just staring at something only she could see.

Still Tiliana put warmth into her voice, calling out a hello to Allura. No respone came, but then she hadn't expected one, Tiliana bustling about the girl's room, pulling open the curtains to stare out into the bustling city. "It's a beautiful day Allura!" Tiliana said, inching open the window just a crack. She breathed in deeply the fresh air, the wind a light breeze that slipped in through the bars outside the window's pane.

"Ah how I longed for a day like today." Continued Tiliana, and turned away from the window. "We'll finally get to go on out trip to the park. Won't that be fun?" She stepped towards the closet, rifling through Allura's clothes before picking a lavender jumpsuit. "Your friends down the hall will be coming with us. Juniper, Mark, Leo and Tara."

Of course the girl technically had no friends, being unable to come out of her shell long enough to bond with another child. But Tiliana pretended they were all friends, the woman inventing attachments where there was none. In truth the children had only met Allura a handful of times, Tiliana bringing the girl down to the hospital's large playroom. The other children had been interested in the girl---at first, but that was before it became apparent that no amount of teasing would bring Allura to respond back. She neither talked nor played, she didn't even cry when pushed, leaving the children bored and frustrated with Allura.

It wasn't long before they ignored her completely, leaving Tiliana with the sad sight of children playing around an uninterested Allura. It was almost too much for her heart to bear, so she began excusing Allura from the room, leaving her to sit in solitude, alone and friendless.

Tiliana approached Allura, and began the task of changing her into the jump suit. The girl went limp for her, allowing Tiliana to slide of her night gown with ease, the woman quick to replace it with fresh clothing. She made sure the buttons were properly fastened, and straightened the sleeves of Allura's white shirt. "There now..." Tiliana said, looking over Allura with satisfaction. "All set."

She lifted the girl up off the bed, setting her down to stand on her own feet besides it. She was relieved Allura wasn't so far gone as to be unable to walk or stand, Tiliana gripping her hand and urging her forward with a pull on it. "You must be hungry, but it won't be long now." Tiliana told her. "We're going to have a picnic! We'll eat once we arrive at the park."

Was that a flicker of interest in her charge's eyes, or did Tiliana simply imagine it? "Here now." She said, grabbing hold of the stuffed toy that Allura so loved. "I almost forgot your most important friend of all." She pushed the toy into Allura's unresisting arms, the girl's hand moving to clutch at the back of the stuffed robeast.

They proceeded out into the hall, Tiliana leading Allura into the playroom where the other four children were already waiting. They had dressed themselves, it showed in bright colors that clashed with one another, the sight making Tiliana force back a chuckle. They were all bright eyed and eager, chattering away at a mile a minute, voices mingling together to the point Tiliana didn't know how they could understand each other.

"Hello!" Tiliana called out in greeting, the voices rising in excited greeting as the children turned to look at her. And then fell silent, the kids wary and staring at Allura. "What's she doing here?!" The brown haired Mark demanded, hands on his hips.

"Yeah!" chimed in Leo, whose arms were covered in bandages. "She's not coming with us, is she?" Four accusing gazes stared at Tiliana and Allura, the woman forcing herself not to falter in her smile.

"Yes, she is!" Tiliana said with feigned cheerfulness. "It'll be good for Allura, the sun and the fresh air."

"She won't appreciate it!" Juniper exclaimed, giving a haughty toss of her blond hair.

"It will be wasted on her!" added Tara, crossing her arms over her chest. "She won't do anything but sit and stare. She's boring and she'll take all of Tia's time."

Tia was the children's nickname for Tiliana, the woman hiding a frown at Tara's words. "Is that what you're worried about? That I'll pay more attention to Allura than you?" Tara blushed, and the other children looked down, a muttered chorus of yes following their actions. "Oh children...that's not entirely true. Yes, Allura requires a bit more attention than you, but that is because she is unable to do things on her own..."

"If she's that big a baby..." interrupted Mark, fixing an annoyed glare on Allura "She shouldn't be here at all. She should be on the floor with the other babies!"

"Yeah!" Leo nodded in agreement.

Tiliana fought to keep her face from hardening, the woman upset at the children's attitude when it came to Allura's situation. "Now, now Mark, Leo. I've gone over this before. Allura's been through something traumatic. Something that caused her to be this way."

"She should get over it!" The ever vocal Mark snapped, and now Tiliana did glare.

"It's not always that easy to do! And being mean and excluding Allura from our activities won't bring her any closer to talking on her own." She was close to lecturing them now, familiar words spoken countless times before. "We have to be patient and kind to her, and above all we mustn't ignore her or her needs. You all must promise me to be nice to her." They weren't quick to answer that demand, forcing her to play dirty. "We don't HAVE to bring Allura along." They brightened visibly, eager at the thought of leaving Allura behind. "But then...we don't have to go to the park either. We can stay in today, just like we do everyday."

"But that's....that's blackmail!" Tara pointed out, and Tiliana cocked her head to the side.

"Is it?"

"It is!" The twelve year old insisted. "You're telling us if we don't take Allura along, we won't go on our trip!"

"I said no such thing." Tiliana replied.

"But you implied it!" Tara whined in frustration.

"Oh give up Tara," The ten year old Juniper sighed. "It's obvious Tia is not going to take us anywhere without that brat along." She placed a hand on her hip, boldly meeting the nurses' eyes. "Fine...we'll all go. Right guys?"

The kids clearly unhappy about this, chorused their agreement, Tiliana holding in the impulse to wilt in relief. She hadn't really wanted to take away the park trip, anymore than she had wanted to leave Allura behind. She was glad an agreement had been reached, the woman offering a big smile as she ordered the children to hold hands, and follow her.

"We're NOT babies." Muttered Mark, annoyed at the hand holding. "We can follow Tia without getting lost."

"Just humor me." Begged Tiliana, leading them over to the nurses' station where a large picnic basket sat waiting for them. Leo wanted to carry it, the boy using his holding it as an excuse to check out it's contents. They only traveled a few feet before Tiliana was forced to take it away from him, the woman easily hefting the heavy basket with one arm.

They got in the elevator, the kids brimming with excitement, already forgetting the upset that had surrounded Allura's inclusion into the day's activity. "Tia!" Juniper called out, pressing against the glass window of the elevator. "Will there be fun things to do at the park?"

"Yes, yes!" chimed in Tara. "Will there be swings and slides, and merry go rounds?"

"I hope there's a jungle gym!" Leo exclaimed, the boy infamous for climbing on every available surface.

"I'm sure there is." Tiliana told them, the elevator doors dinging their arrival. "That and more, much more."

The children made happy sounds, and started to run off the elevator, Tiliana calling a warning to them to stick close to her. They pouted but slowed, waiting for her and Allura to catch up to them. A cruiser was waiting outside the hospital, and the nurse directed the children inside it. This was an unexpected surprise for the kids, the children squabbling over who would have the window seats.

It wasn't that long of a drive, the park not that far from the hospital grounds. The children let out squeals of excitement when they spied the clustered grouping of trees, hardly able to contain themselves as the cruiser drew to a stop. They practically fell out of the vehicle, scrambling to run ahead, looking for the perfect spot to set up their picnic.

"Over here Tia!" Tara was waving, jumping up and down in excitement. She had found a large empty space beneath an apple tree, the playground equipment close enough to offer a view that tempted the children away from the blanket. Tiliana tried to get them to sit still long enough to eat, but they were adamant about playing first, leaving her to laugh at their antics.

"Tia, Tia!" shouted Leo, already hanging upside down from the top most bar of the jungle gym. "Look at me, look at me!"

"Be careful!" Tiliana called out with a wince, not wanting Leo to fall.

"It'll be fine!" he insisted, just before he started to slip, the boy dangling by one foot alone.

"LEO!" An alarmed Tiliana cried out, rising to rush to his rescue. She caught him just before he was about to smash his head into the soft padding that made up the floor of the jungle gym. He barely even flinched at his near miss, wiggling in her arms as he demanded to be put down. "Er....let's try playing on something else." She suggested, and he pouted. "Look, there's Mark over by the see saw." She gave a not so subtle push in the direction of the other boy, a disgruntled Leo walking over to join Mark on the see saw.

She turned back towards the apple tree, and saw something surprising, Juniper sitting next to Allura, the girl actually smiling. Tiliana hurried over to join them, catching the tail end of Juniper's one sided conversation. The girl was complaining about Tara, leaving the nurse to wonder what had happened between the two best friends. "Juniper..." She spoke softly, going to kneel on the blanket besides Allura. "Where is Tara?" She was causal as she asked this, opening the basket to remove a wrapped sandwich.

Juniper made a face, nose wrinkling cutely. "I don't know and I don't care."

_~Oh dear.~ _thought Tiliana, working to unwrap the sandwich for Allura. "Did you two have a fight?" Juniper nodded, and Tiliana sighed, thinking it a pity that the two were fighting on their first trip out of the hospital. "You shouldn't." Tiliana told her. "You should go over and make up with her. I'm sure whatever happened, it's not worth the loss of a good friend."

"Tara should make up with me!" Juniper said, reaching into the basket for a juice box. Her actions were furious as she tore open the straw and stabbed it into the box's top. "I'll never say I'm sorry!"

"What happened?!" Tiliana wondered out loud, handing the sandwich to Allura who began to eat it. Her actions were automatic, the girl chewing diligently before swallowing, and still staring at nothing at all.

"Her push knocked me off the swing!" Juniper revealed.

"I'm sure she didn't mean---"

'It hurt!" Juniper added, interrupting Tiliana. "I'll never forgive her for it!"

"Not even if she says sorry?" Tiliana asked, watching as Juniper gave an emphatic nod of her head.

"Not even if!"

The girl busied herself with drinking, pausing occasionally to send piercing glares towards Tara who was on the slide. The other girl seemed oblivious to her former friend's upset, happily squealing as she slid down the slide. Tiliana held back her sighs, mentally placing a bet on when exactly the two would make up. If they reunited before leaving the park, Tiliana would treat herself to a new pair of shoes she had been eyeing at a shop close to the hospital.

Juniper reached for a sandwich, making idle conversation, Tiliana reminding her not to talk with her mouth full. The girl continued to flash half eaten mouthfuls anyway, spilling crumbs all over herself and the blanket in the process.

A scream suddenly came from the direction of the slide, Tiliana standing up as she recognized the voice belonging to Tara. Mark and Leo were there, looming over the girl, Tara having a crying fit. Tiliana sighed, and hurried towards the children, shocked when the boys flashed her a guilty look and ran off.

"What happened?" Tiliana asked Tara, the girl too upset to do more than point and accuse the boys of hurting her. She turned to track them, the boys running past the playground equipment, and towards the border that led deeper into the park.

'Mark, Leo! Don't wander off now!" She called, rushing after them. They laughed and outright ignored her, slipping out of sight behind trees. Tara continued to cry, and torn as she was over tending to the upset girl, she knew she couldn't afford to lose the boys. She gave chase, never thinking anything suspicious about Juniper and Allura.

Juniper smiled, giving a happy toss of her blonde hair. Tara's plan was working better than expected, nurse Tia being led out of the way by Mark and Leo. Tara continued to fake her tears, watching for Tia, as Juniper reached for Allura's hand. "Let's switch bracelets!" She feigned friendliness, pulling off the pink id bracelet with Allura's name on it.

The girl was unresisting, not even watching as Juniper neglected to give her, her own id bracelet. That step taken care of, she tugged Allura to her feet, talking animatedly to her. "Let's go look at the trees. Do you like trees Allura?"

She didn't expect a response, leading Allura away from the apple tree and the picnic basket. She kept up a steady nervous chatter, casting anxious glances over her shoulder to make sure Tia was nowhere in sight. If she was lucky Mark and Leo would lead the woman on a long chase, giving Juniper plenty of times to ditch Allura somewhere far, far away.

Then maybe with Allura gone, Tia would have the time to devote proper attention to Juniper and her friends. She liked the thought of that, almost as much as she hated the attention Allura was always taking from them. "It's just nor fair." Juniper complained out loud. "What's so special about you?!"

The girl continued with that eerie silence, her stare unnerving Juniper. Allura was just so creepy, she disturbed her and the other kids. The hospital would be better without her.

Soon they had lost sight of the playground, Juniper coming across more and more people who were out enjoying the other sections of the park. She kept wondering when would be far enough, the girl not wanting to get lost in the process of ditching Allura.

And then it happened, an explosion of sound that left the people around her gasping. Juniper turned to look, and in the distance where the hospital should be, there was nothing but dust. She didn't understand, but before she had time to question it, another explosion happen, and a third. People began screaming, panicking, Juniper sharing in the emotion.

She let go of Allura's hand, and went running back the way they had come. Allura was left to stand amidst the crowd of confused and terrified people, the girl getting jostled one way and another. The people barely paid attention to one lone child, not even when they nearly tripped over her, Allura having dropped down to sit on the cold ground.

Juniper returned to the playground, still carrying Allura's id bracelet. Tara pointed it out to her, the girl reacting to it in a guilty manner as she threw it on the ground. She wanted no evidence on her to alert Tia to what she had done. Tara smiled, and led Juniper by the hand over to the swings, the two ready to play at pretending they had made up from their fake fight.

Juniper flew higher on the swing, laughing as another explosion went off. The playground was empty save for her and Tara, and she wondered where the other kids and their parents had gone. It was the last thought she would have, the playground suddenly erupting into fire and ash, the results of a bomb planted under the jungle gym.

* * *

To Be Continued...

Even though I'm still having computer problems, I managed to update....Bow down to me!!

---Michelle

Christine, the Dark Rose Maiden. Fear not! Allura is a-okay! Just lost and confused now....she's going on quite a journey before she gets settled. XD Thank you, I strive to do my best, so hearing I did a good job with Zarkon makes me so happy. Isn't it a neat twist, that for all Zarkon's cruelty, it's not his doing that gets Lotor to become more Drule like, but love for his mother and Allura! XD

Seducing Reason, gah!!! XD

Misty Gargoyle, ha ha. Your daffy impression made me laugh!


	25. Chapter 25

It was like a scene out of a nightmare, the city on fire, the blazes traveling from building to building, and no amount of fighting could stop the flames. Not with more bombs going off, the explosions occurring every thirty minutes, bringing down buildings and devastating lives. The various departments of police, medical and fire fighting didn't have enough time or man power to react to all that was going on, their forces scattered across the city, spread thin in an attempt to help stop the populace from panicking any further.

Chaos reigned supreme, nowhere was safe, the people forced out into the streets in a desperate flight to evacuate the city. It was slow moving endeavor, the people pushing and shoving, impatient and ready to trample anyone who stumbled down to the ground. It was not uncommon for fights to break out, people getting beaten or killed before the authorities could intervene.

Tiliana could only move forward, holding onto the hands of Mark and Leo, the woman trying not to sob. The two boys were as terrified as she was, openly weeping, their hands gripping hers tightly. She barely felt their touch, Tiliana walking about in a dazed state, stunned over the events that had happened in a span of two hours. The hospital had been destroyed, one of the first buildings to be blown apart by terrorist activity. Other buildings and landmarks suffered a similar fate, including the playground center of the park she had taken the children to visit.

"Oh God." She was suddenly retching, doing dry heaves as she tried to control her horror. Tiliana was well aware of how close a call she and the boys had had, if Mark and Leo hadn't picked on Tara, hadn't run away, they would have been right there for the explosion. So would she, the woman grateful she had run after the boys, even as she felt guilt for leaving the girls behind.

She remembered when the playground exploded, the force of it sending her to her knees, the boys landing on their backs in shock. Stray pieces of flaming shrapnel landed all around them, the melted pieces of playground equipment. She had screamed when she realized what they signified, the woman staggering to her feet, trying to run forward. But fallen trees blocked her way, their branches on fire, and the thick smoke choked out her breath and stung her wet eyes.

She couldn't see past the smoke, had no way of knowing what was going on in the playground remains, but a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach told her there had been no survivors. Tiliana had screamed and sobbed out for the girls, only becoming coherent when she became aware of the boys cries. As much as it pained her to abandon the girls, she knew her priority had to be to the living. She had to get Mark and Leo to safety.

It became apparent there was no safe spot in the city, and soon she and the boys joined the others in an attempt to leave it. It would take hours to get out, each and every person flinching at the sound of more buildings exploding or collapsing. Tiliana knew without a doubt it was the worst terrorist act the city had ever suffered in all it's ninety years.

What Tiliana didn't realize was the bombings heralded the start of a war, Doom and Demos both blaming each other for the attack. Both Empires had been eager to lay claim on Zabatos, and now they used this as an excuse to start fighting. It would take only a few days before the sky was filled with war ships, whole armadas primed and ready to do battle.

As the city burned, the sky lit up with lasers, the bright colored beams criss crossing over the black clouds of smoke. It wasn't just this city the fighting took place over, all over the planet, similar battles were occurring. The people of Zabatos could only watch and wait, wondering who would become their new suppressor.

Neither Demos nor Doom was an attractive option, both known for their cruelties, both known for their tactics of enslaving the current population of a planet. They knew more would die before a tentative peace would settle over their world, the Zabatons mustering up their meager space force to try and defend the planet from the invaders. It just made Zarkon laugh to see them add their pitiful military might to a battle between two behemoths.

Of course he didn't waste HIS resources on putting down the Zabaton fleet, Zarkon content to let Demos take care of the insects for him. Instead his commanders focused the entirety of their attacks on the Demos' armada, the men and women determined to win the planet for their king. Zarkon would settle for nothing less than complete and total victory, the Drule more interested in striking a wounding blow to the upstart empire of the Demos king than of the planet itself.

The battle raged on, days passing before Zarkon thought to break the news to his son. He knew the boy would be upset, and Zarkon could only hope the boy wouldn't bring them both shame and dishonor with a display of out of control emotions.

Lotor was immediately suspicious when Zarkon canceled the day's sword practice, instead leading him to his private study. Zarkon tried not to be overly solicitous, sitting the boy down before his desk, offering him no more refreshment than a glass of water. The boy sipped nervously at his drink, his eyes studying his father over the top of his glass.

"Why have you brought me here father?" Lotor had broken their silence, the boy watching as Zarkon began typing out a sequence on his keyboard.

"How much do you know about Doom's current state of interplanetary affairs?" The king asked him, inputting a code into his computer. A glance at the boy showed him in deep thought, Lotor trying to recall the lessons he had learned.

"Currently the Doom Empire has successfully expanded to thirty-five planets. We are engaging with an additional twenty, each one trying to delay the capture that is inevitable. We would have more planets, but the war with Arus consumed much of our resources. Time, money and men were lost, and though it is slow, we are recuperating our expenses."

He recited it the way it had been written down in the information pamphlets handed out to the schools, Zarkon nodding in approval. "Currently the Doom Empire has only one known enemy, and that is Demos. It is a smaller empire consisting of only eighteen planets but it has a strong military might, large enough that it has been causing problems for Doom."

Lotor paused, taking another sip of his water. "To date, Demos has cost the Doom Empire only one victory. And that was with planet Pollux. Since then the Doom Empire has been merciless in it's dealings, attacking Demos whenever an opportunity arises."

"The Doom Empire has always been merciless." Grumbled Zarkon, and now he reached for the computer's monitor, turning the screen so Lotor could view the sight of the battles being waged over planet Zabatos. His son stared without comment, slow to realize just what he was witnessing. "This is a playback of current events on planet Zabatos."

Lotor gasped in recognition, nearly dropping his glass. "No...!"

Zarkon gave a grim nod, letting Lotor take in the sight of the ruined city that lay beneath the sky battles. It was little more than a smoking crater at this point, the battles overhead finishing off the buildings that the fires had failed to destroy. "Demos began a torrent of terrorist activity a mere three days ago. Much lives were lost, but more importantly, the medical research facilities with all their knowledge has been destroyed. Cures that had been in development lost to us, years....decades of research done away in seconds."

"Me...medical facilities?" Lotor seized on the word, his hand shaking so violently the water splashed over the sides of his glass. "You mean like...hospitals, don't you?"

He paused, letting Lotor come to the conclusion on his own. "What about the hospital Allura was assigned to?!"

"I'm sorry son....that hospital was one of the first to go when the explosions started. The building collapsed in on itself, there was no chance of survivors." Lotor screamed out a no, the glass falling from his hand to shatter at his feet. Again Zarkon waited, watching as Lotor struggled with himself, trying to gain even one once of control. "I'm sorry Lotor. I'm told the blast happened so quickly that no one was even aware of their impending deaths. Allura most likely did not suffer in her final moments."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?!" Lotor demanded, his voice a hoarse whisper after that scream of his. Zarkon just looked at him, spying Lotor's hands gripping the armrest of his chair, the boy giving in to violent trembles. "Allura is dead!"

"Doom is retaliating for this insult." Zarkon told him, but saw the news didn't make his son feel better.

"AH Gods..." Lotor hunched over, his hair falling over his face, the boy gasping on his own breath. "I should have never sent her away...."

"You couldn't have known this would happen..." Zarkon began, and Lotor suddenly sat up, his hair settling wildly about his face.

"I made a promise to her! A promise to meet again once she was better! And now she's dead!"

"We cannot change what has happened." Zarkon said, trying not to get upset at how much whining his son was doing over the dead girl. "But we can make amends."

"How?!" Lotor wanted to know.

"We can take down Demos." Zarkon leaned back in his chair, watching Lotor carefully. "We have the advantage in this fight, Demos' numbers are steadily dwindling, their forces divided between ours and Zabatos. It won't be long before we take the planet."

"I don't care about the planet!" Lotor snapped out. "It means nothing to me!" The boy pushed out of his chair, Zarkon rising to stand with him. Lotor angrily shoved at his hair, glass crinkling underfoot. "Demos must pay."

"Aye." Nodded Zarkon.

"It's not enough to take a planet from them, or even two. I want them to suffer!" Lotor's eyes blazed with fury, the prince once again looking at the view screen.

"You want vengeance." Zarkon purred his approval. "I can help you get it. It will take time though...Empires are not like planets, they are exceedingly hard to crush." He spoke from experience, Zarkon remembering when the Demos Empire had only been thirteen planets big. Like a parasite it continued to devour all in it's path, growing bigger and bigger, to the point it might one day rival the Doom Empire.

"But it can be done, right?" Lotor demanded, seeming no less anxious when Zarkon nodded.

"It may take a lifetime to do, but Demos will be obliterated." It was no hardship to make that promise, Demos a problem Zarkon had been working to rid himself of for quite some time now. It would be just another tool for him to use to harden his son, Zarkon thinking to show him first hand the cruelties of an Empire.

"I want to be there when you do it." Lotor's eagerness surprised him, Zarkon blinking owlishly at his son. "I want to see Demos fall with my own eyes."

"You're speaking of going into a war zone. Do you really think you're ready for that?" Zarkon asked with feigned concern. Lotor nodded his head, causing the King to smirk. "It won't be like killing in the arena, it will be messy and dangerous. You still need much training, not just with the sword if you hope to battle an empire."

"You'll teach me what I need to know." It was not a request but an order Lotor gave him, the boy staring regally at his father.

Another nod from Zarkon, the king secretly delighted at the fire he saw lit within Lotor. "Then I'll have Veria replaced with a more adaptable teacher. History and

science can only take you so far, you need to learn battle tactics and the art of war making." The boy also needed to start learning about politics, but that too would come in time.

"Of course..." Zarkon continued smoothly, coming around the desk to put a hand on Lotor's shoulder. "There's nothing like some hands on experience. Come!" He began guiding Lotor towards the door, his eyes glittering with amusement. "Pack your things. We leave for Zabatos first thing in the morning." Lotor looked stunned, which only furthered Zarkon's amusement. "Lotor son, you'll get to see first hand the kind of controlled chaos that goes aboard one of my destroyers."

"And maybe while we're there....we could...could hold a funeral for Allura?" The boy stuttered out his question, looking hopefully at his father. For once Zarkon chose not to crush that hope, the man in an exceedingly good mood over Lotor's behavior today.

"It's the least we can do." Zarkon agreed, holding back a laugh as he thought of the dead girl. His laughter would have died down on the spot if he had even suspected that Allura was not as dead as he would have liked. In fact the girl was doing remarkably well considering the current state of affairs on planet Zabatos.

She wasn't sure what was going on, why there was so many people around her. Strangers each and every one of them, many of them too busy to pay much attention to her. Allura would have frowned if she was capable of caring, the girl sitting huddled in a corner, watching the people bustle around her. She wasn't the only child, the cabin full of bewildered and sobbing children.

In fact there seemed to be more children than adults, roughly four kids per every grown man or woman. As upset as the children were, the boys and girls tired and many crying out for their mommies, the adults seemed worse off, trying to present a show of being unaffected by the noise. It was a consistent sound, heard over the hysterical children, something like the explosions that had rocked the city but lower in volume.

These new explosions were constant, new ones going off every few seconds. Allura had no way of understanding she was listening to the sound of laser fire and ships being blown apart, the girl having little experience with actual war fare. The sounds barely startled her, Allura more interested in trying to figure out where she was. Tia wasn't here, she knew that much, the girl wondering what had happened to the woman who had been a regular in her life these last few weeks.

Someone approached her, sidestepping a child who had laid down on the floor, the man offering a blanket to Allura. She just stared at him, clutching her stuffed robeast tighter, and the man smiled at her. "It's okay." He told her, draping the blanket across her shoulders. "You don't have to talk. Not until you're ready."

That was a surprise, Allura used to the doctors who had always poked and prodded at her, demanding she speak. She was used to people showing frustration at the lack of her response, only Lotor and Tiliana being patient with her. Allura instantly decided she liked this man, and all for the patience, the understanding he showed her in the moment.

A woman approached, and the man looked up at her, echoing her sigh. "There's still more kids coming in." The woman said, looking upset. "We've already run out of beds. What will we do when we run out of floor?"

"We'll make room." The man replied, trying to sound reassuring. "Somehow we'll manage. We have to."

"I never expected so many children to be lost or abandoned during the attack." The woman seemed about ready to sigh, brushing her hand angrily at her eyes. "Most don't even have id on them. How will we ever reunite them with their families?"

"They'll come looking for them." The man told her, sounding confidant. "When things have calmed down and they get their bearings, they will start searching the orphanages for signs of their children."

"I wish I had even half your confidance about that." Replied the woman. "We don't know how many have died.."

"Hey now!" The man interrupted with a shout. He glanced at Allura, and the woman looked too, her cheeks coloring in the process. "Don't talk like that. Especially in front of the little ones."

But it was too late, Allura had heard, and she found tears coming to her eyes. It would be the first time she cried without a nightmare rousing her from her sleep, Allura letting out a sniffle. "Addy..." She whimpered out loud, her voice hoarse and sounding strange, even to her own ears. "Addy is dead."

"Oh sweetie..." The man sat down besides her on the cot, taking her into his arms. "Is that your mommy?"

Allura thought about it, realizing Adaline had been the closest thing to a mother she had ever had. "Addy is dead!" She repeated with more force, nodding her head in answer to the man's question. The tears came forth, Allura letting out a cry, adding her voice to the hysteria around her. The man could do nothing but hug and hold her, staring up bewildered at his female companion.

* * *

This is my least favorite chapters...erg....how I struggled with it..._

Oh man...my computer is completely messed up. Sometimes I have to do system restores just to get it working. X_X

To be continued...

Michelle

Christine, the Dark Rose Maiden, I remember thinking, "Wow! She reviewed fast!" Not that I am complaining! XD You seemed to have gotten to the new chapter just seconds after I uploaded it. Hee! *gets serious* In a way those mean kids saved Allura's life, not just from the exploding playground, but by taking her id bracelet. Can you imagine Zarkon's reaction if he got a call that ALlura survived, please come pick her up now? XD

I too know how cruel kids can be...*was picked on as a kid too.*

Misty Gargoyle, thanks. Yes, mean kids reacting horribly to someone different. Such is the way of life I guess. -_-

Seducing Reason, *lording over you as you bow.* Eh? Sorry you feel that way, but as someone who reviewed elsewhere said, it showed just how messed up those girls were in the head that they continued to play while the chaos was all around them.

Harmony Winters, thank you! :D Ah....Allura's journey isn't quite over with. Don't worry, she will settle down in a more permanent situation soon enough.


	26. Chapter 26

The first words had been the hardest thing Allura had ever had to do, causing her physical pain to speak, the girl experiencing sharp needle like pangs in her stomach. It was all psychological, the girl connecting her words with danger, Allura fearing for her well being if she spoke. But she had things to say, and little by little she was combating the phantom pains, speaking out on her loss and her sorrows.

Adaline was dead, of that she was sure, the girl remembering the horrors she had witnessed. Remembering and reliving them in her dreams, the girl growing desperate for a good night's sleep. She wasn't the only one though, there were other children just as bad off as she, their screams of terror mimicking her own fears, sometimes waking her up before her own nightmares could take root in her mind.

They were all friends in suffering, the various boys and girls of the orphanage bonded together in pain and in fear. They formed a family together, and here there was little cruelty, the children more concerned with helping one another heal. It was a clumsy effort, but so much better in Allura's mind than the clinical coldness of the doctors at the hospital.

She began to talk with more frequency, feeling as though there was a dam inside her. Her words tore cracks into the dam, breaking it down to the point she was no longer scared to speak. She began to live again, Allura starting the grieving process she had delayed with her retreat inside herself. Those first days she did nothing but cry, her stuffed robeast snuggled in her arms, the girl weeping into it's fur.

The people who ran the orphanage tried to make time for her, but with so many other children, it was difficult to offer comfort with so many others breaking down. It wasn't unusual for the bedrooms to be filled with bawling children, the boys and girls crying for their parents, not knowing if they lived or died.

Allura came to understand all that had happened in the month proceeding her time at the orphanage. The hospital she had been staying at had been destroyed, leaving her to contemplate the what ifs. It was scary but she knew if TIliana hadn't insisted on taking her with the others to the park, Allura would have died that day. Another what if, the girl realizing that Juniper in her attempt to do her a great cruelty, had inadvertently saved her life.

There was more, Allura remembering the man dressed in military fatigues who had comes cross her huddled form in the park. He had lifted her up into his arms, and carried her away from the fires, tucking her into a vehicle with other frightened children. It was this man, and his comrades who would bring Allura and the other children to an orphanage outside the city's limits. She'd never learn his name, he didn't stick around long enough for more than a hug before leaving to search for more lost souls.

She'd never see that man again, and she often wondered if he was still alive, or if he had died in one of the many explosions that had shaken the city. She didn't remain long at the orphanage the man had brought her too, Allura and many of the other children being transferred to another city, to a building that had made room for them. It still left the children in crowded conditions, the boys and girls forced to wear the same clothing for days on end before new supplies arrived.

There had been another man, a kind soul who had exhibited patience with her, telling her it was okay not to talk. He had traveled with Allura and the others to the new orphanage, and the sight of his face gave Allura comfort. She often followed him around the orphanage, trying to help him in his tasks, be it delivering new blankets or the day's meals.

He tolerated all this with good nature, accepting of his golden haired shadow. Allura learned his name, and slowly, shyly she began to call out to him. He never realized what an accomplishment she was achieving, the man thinking she had been quiet because of her ordeal in the city. He had no way of finding out her background, no way of learning how damaged Allura had been by her last experiences on Doom.

She preferred it that way, not wanting him to pity her. Allura had had enough pity in her short lifetime. Instead she focused on being a help to him, wanting to make his tasks just a little easier, and offer comfort to the other children. They were her friends, her family, and she wanted to ease their suffering.

But then a disturbing element was introduced into her life, children starting to vanish from the orphanage. It left Allura unsettled and confused, the girl anxious as she ran

about the building trying to locate the missing children. Brandon found her on her hands and knees, the girl peering under a bed.

"Did you lose something Allura?" He chuckled, watching her from the room's doorway.

"My friends!" She said plaintively, sitting back on her knees. "Where is Timmy and Johnny?" The twin boys were the latest to disappear, Allura feeling close to tears and sick with worry. The feelings grew worse as Brandon frowned, his eyes hinting he knew something, something she would not like.

"Allura.." He sighed and walked towards her, reaching down to help her up off the floor. "Sit with me." Together they perched on the bed, Allura swinging her legs back and forth as she rocked in place. "Timothy and Jonathan have had a very good thing happen to them."

"What?"

"They learned their parents had survived the attacks. They left the orphanage to be reunited with them." Allura frowned at Brandon's words, not liking that the two boys were gone. "Its a good thing." Brandon continued, petting her hair. "They're back with their family."

"What about my family?!" Allura demanded, feeling her tears trickle down her face. She saw Brandon did not understand, the man assuming she was talking about her own mother and father.

"We're still searching for the rest of the children's families. I'm sure someone is out there looking for you as well."

"NO!" She shrieked, and jumped up off the bed. "No one is! Addy is dead! She's never coming back." She cried harder now, Brandon trying to pull her into a hug, but she fought him. "Why?" Allura sobbed. "Why does everyone leave me?!"

"Oh sweetie..." Brandon began, but she was in no mood for his attempts at soothing her. She jerked away from him, and ran out the room, heading towards the stairs that led down to the first floor. She could heard Brandon calling after her, his footsteps echoing on the hardwood floor as he gave chase. She sped down the stairs, and through the corridor, bursting into the common room, her entrance causing the other children to look up in startled surprise.

"Allura, why are you crying?" asked Alana, the girl's fingers fidgeting with her red pigtails. Allura just sniffled and went over to a corner, slumping downwards in defeat. The other boys and girls came to surround her, expressing concern about her upset state.

"Why aren't you with Brandon?" A boy wanted to know. Another took on a knowing look, voice confidant as he spoke.

"I bet they had a fight."

"That's awful!" Alana said. "Allura, you should go make up with him right away!" Allura shook her head no, letting her hair fall forward to cover her face. One of the younger girls came to sit next to her, the seven year old snuggling up against Allura's side.

"Don't be sad Allura." The younger girl said sweetly, putting an arm across Allura's waist.

"Yeah, cheer up!" The first boy said, just as Brandon's footsteps skidded to a halt in the room. The children looked his way, and at a gesture from the man, they scattered, going back to their toys. But they kept a wary eye on the pair, the children quick to protest should Brandon say or do anything that would further upset Allura.

"Allura...I know it's rough...and difficult for you to understand right now." He kneeled down before her, but didn't make a move to touch her, just talking softly to the girl. "People come and go in and out of our lives. It's simply fact. Even mommies and daddies eventually leave us. But it doesn't mean they stop loving you."

"They don't?" Allura whispered her question.

"They don't." Brandon nodded, smiling gently at her. "After all, you didn't stop loving them just because they are no longer with you, right?"

She thought about that, realizing that though Adaline would forever be gone from her life, she had not lost one ounce of love for the woman. Or for Lotor, the girl remembering the good times and the bad with him. Before she realized it she was smiling, a relieved look in her eyes. "You're right...But...I still don't have to like them leaving me!"

Brandon chuckled at that. "I don't think anyone likes to be left behind." He opened his arms to her. "Now come here and give me a hug." Allura all but flung herself forward, nearly knocking the man over in the process. He laughed harder, the two clinging to each other, Allura listening to his heartbeat. She wanted to ask him to never leave her side, but she feared his answer. So she just sat there, reveling in his closeness, closing her eyes.

He rubbed circles on her back, letting her hold onto him for as much as Allura needed. Eventually she realized she was keeping him from his work, Allura pulling back with a shy smile. "I feel better now." She told him, and he smiled.

"I'm glad."

Allura watched him stand up, but this time she didn't offer to go with him, the girl instead walking over to play with Alana. The redhead had several dolls before her, Allura picking up a blonde one, and beginning to undress her. The boys were playing marbles, and the seven year old was sitting in front of the holo projector, watching people in animal costumes put on a play.

The atmosphere in the common room was relaxed, the kids talking quietly and laughing. Allura picked out a green colored dress to put on the doll, looking up when the holo screen suddenly screeched to a halt. The seven year old child was upset by this, the girl hitting her fist on the projector, trying to restore the picture. An adult was rushing forward to stop her, the holo being full of static that was soon replaced by a grinning skull on a red and black backdrop.

Allura shivered in fear at the sight of that skull's malevolent grin, the girl recognizing it's distinctive shape as that of a symbol of planet Doom. There was no mistaking it, or the colors it sat on, the red and black a motif that had been spread all over the castle rooms.

Almost as though compelled, Allura set down the doll, and got up. Words appeared on the screen, two languages side by side, one of them Drule. She knew enough to make out the message, the girl reading out loud that Doom had successfully fought off Demos. Now planet Zabatos was under Doom's control, the latest in a long line of planets to fall to the Empire.

Music started to play, the imperial march that heralded the arrival of the King of Doom. The skull banner began to fade, the picture opening up on an arena. Allura had no idea where this footage was coming from, but she watched as humans and Drule mingled in the stands, their voices a loud murmur as they waited for something to happen.

They didn't wait long, a tall, all too familiar man stepping up to the podium. Allura bit back a whimper of fear, recognizing him to be King Zarkon. Lights went off all around him, people taking pictures of what was to be a historic moment. The king allowed it, pausing for effect before his voice boomed out of the microphone. The children in the common room all jumped back at the loudness of the Drule's voice, and the seven year old began crying, frightened by Zarkon's intimidating looks.

Zarkon spoke not in any language the common person of Zabatos would understand, his words in Drule. A running translation was under the screen, detailing the key points of the king's speech. He spoke of the war, of the time spent fighting, two months in all going by. He grinned for the cameras, flashing a row of deadly looking teeth, practically purring as he announced that Doom had won the war.

The children besides her didn't understand the significance of this, but the adults did, more hurrying into the room to stare in horror at the screen. One woman was pale faced, all but collapsing to the floor as Zarkon began talking about the changes that would be dealt to the Zabatos way of life. The people would be enslaved, all healthy and able bodied men being carted off to do labor either here on the planet, or brought back to work the lazon mines on Doom.

The destroyed city would not be rebuilt, but Zarkon strongly encouraged the people of Zabatos to open up what research remained, a threat in the king's voice. He was going to bring in his own scientists and doctors, those men and women would study the findings, work to develop new cures and vaccines. Ones that would only be available to the Drules of the Doom Empire.

He talked at length about all the plans he had for the planet, the adults in the room growing more and more upset. She could hear them talking, a woman hissing for silence while men began to make plans to escape this fate. As if knowing the kind of thoughts running through their minds, Zarkon mentioned that Doom ships were currently in the space above Zabatos, ready to shoot down any unauthorized vessels. There would be no escaping Doom's clutches, not if one wanted to live a bit longer.

Soon the King was gesturing for someone to join him up on the podium. Allura gasped out a name, stepping close enough to touch the screen, feeling it's energy flicker beneath her fingers.

"Lotor.."

It had only been about three months she had last seen him, and yet he seemed different somehow. Colder, meaner, a dead look in his eyes. Zarkon introduce the prince to the crowd, the Drules cheering. The camera pulled back to reveal a row of humans, men dressed in the uniforms of commanding Demos officers. Zarkon began talking about them, calling them war criminals, saying they needed to be dealt with.

A message had to be sent to the king of Demos, and Zarkon intended to do it with these captured men. He smiled again, the smirk one of cruel pleasure, Zarkon gesturing for Lotor to step forward. The boy did so eagerly, Allura spying fire in his eyes, an emotion she did not recognize bringing the life back into his gaze. The prince walked down the steps of the podium, the Drules goading him on with their screams.

She gasped as Lotor drew his sword, Allura spying the tell tale glow of lazon blue. "What is he doing?" asked Alana, even as the adults gasped.

"The prince is just a child. They cannot mean for him to...to.." The woman trailed off, Lotor grabbing the hair of one of the Demos commanders. With a cruel jerk, the man's neck was exposed, Lotor swinging back his sword arm in preparation to strike.

Allura cried out, her words coming out in Drule. "No, Lotor, no! This is not like you!" But there was no way he could hear her, his arm swinging forward, the girl shutting her eyes so she would not see the severing slash connect.

The screams of the crowd died down, Allura hearing Brandon speak, his voice angry. "What is wrong with you all?!" He was standing by the holo projector, having shut off the mechanism, sparring the children the sight of the gore infused executions. "How can you just stand around, watching this bloody spectacle, allowing children to almost witness the executions?!"

"Brandon!" The seven year was tugging on his leg, looking up urgently at him. "What's an execution?!"

"Never you mind!" The man replied, and the girl frowned.

"Is it something fun?!"

"That blue boy was going to cut off their heads!" One of the boys said excitedly. "That's so cool!"

"It is not cool!" Alana protested, clinging to Allura's arm. "Right Allura?" She could only bob her head in agreement, wondering how Lotor could do such a thing. Adaline would have never approved, she knew that much, and it left Allura wondering what other changes had been done to Lotor in the wake of Adaline's death. She'd

shake with fear if she only knew how easy killing those officers had been for Lotor. And it was all because of her, the boy eager to exact revenge in Allura's name.

* * *

To Be Continued....

Michelle

Misty Gargoyle, yeah it's rather fun to hate Zarkon! :D Thanks regaridng my computer. It's looking like I'll have to buy a new one....but I won't be able to afford one right now.....-_- Luckily they have a computer room where I live, plus I have an older computer I can try and hook up.

Christine, the Dark Rose Maiden, aw thanks! It's heartenign to hear. It's funny how sometimes what we hate the most, other people actually like! Demos will continue to be a part of the story for chapters to come. *has to bite lip to keep from spoiling.* It'll be a while before Lotor can get close enough to Demos to get his "revenge" on the king there. (If he ever gets a chance to do the revenge thing on the wrong party that is!) Oh I hate when you think you have the chapter planned out, and you write it, and it tries to go a different way. Sometimes the new way is good, sometimes you really have to struggle to get it back on track.

Edwardismyvampiresweetheart, thanks! And hey! Long time no see!

Seducing Reason, here it is! A new update.....soon....soon we will see more of Allura's healing. And the person who plays a significant role in it.

Harmony Winters, yes, at least she's speaking. Don't worry....Allura wlll settle into a better situation soon enough. I think next chapter is a Lotor chapter though....And yeah....we gotta hope that Lotor won't be too damaged to be able to woo Allura....--_--


	27. Chapter 27

He could hear the cheers of the crowd, their applause ringing in his ears. Mixed in with that approval was the gasping of the humans, the dismayed cries they voiced at his actions. The two warred within him, an echo of what Lotor was feeling inside, the prince clenching his fist around his sword's handle. The glow of the blade was dimmed, soaked so thoroughly in blood that he could no longer make out the blue of the lazon.

His sense of smell was thick with it, the blood overriding any other smell, leaving him to stagger away from the corpses. No one seemed to notice how shaky he was, not even his father who beamed approval down on him. Zarkon was practically glowing with pride, a wide grin on his face, the man flushed with satisfaction as though he himself had done the killing.

Lotor's own bloodlust was fading, the prince slowly realizing what he had done, the boy wondering if these men's deaths would be enough to sate the desire for revenge in his heart. He feared it would not, Lotor giving a shake of his head, drops of blood flying free of his hair. Allura was still dead, his heart raw with pain. The king of Demos must be made to pay, to suffer in the way Lotor suffered.

He raised his head, bold gaze meeting his father's, Lotor giving a small nod of his head. Zarkon returned it, leaning forward into the podium's microphone. "The deaths here today, do not begin to make up for the insult Demos has given Doom." A dramatic pause, Zarkon giving his words the time to settle over the crowd. "More blood must be spilled, more lives sacrificed on the altar of our Gods!"

The Drules cheered this, and the humans present did not dare voice their upset. Zarkon continued to smirk, raising a benevolent hand to calm his audience. "Every single man and woman that wears the colors of Demos' military will suffer a similar fate. This time, Doom takes no prisoners!" Wild applause, the Drules leaping to their feet, the sound echoing like thunder in Lotor's ears.

With that dramatic proclamation Zarkon was turning, stepping down from the podium. Lotor followed after him, shaking his sword to dislodge some of the blood. A towel would be handed to him once he was backstage, Lotor taking care to clean off every drop of blood from his blade. Zarkon watched him do it, the man speaking to him.

"You did well son."

"Thank you father." Returned Lotor, the towel moving up and down his blade. The white fabric had immediately turned red, soaked through with all the blood he was mopping up. "What do you think will be Demos' reaction to our message?"

"If they had any sense they'd be scared." Zarkon snickered, the sound a grating hiss to Lotor's ears. "But it's not the people who make the decision, but their King. And I doubt he will cave in to defeat after just one loss, regardless of how many soldier's lives are lost. You see son, it's easy to hide behind your people, let them suffer for your mistakes and errors in judgment."

"The people of Demos should rebel then." Lotor retorted, angry and wondering why they would continue to suffer a king that would lead them to their ruin. "They'd lose a King but gain their lives in the process."

"It is never easy to overthrow a tyrant. Remember this Lotor." Zarkon said, expression turning serious. "And Demos for all it's mistakes against Doom has prospered exceedingly well under the current king's rule. The people there do not yet know fear, have not suffered lost of wealth and the pangs of starvation. As long as they grow fat and rich they will be comfortable with their king."

"Then let's make them uncomfortable." The boy said, feeling a flicker of unease go through him. He fought to keep from shaking, Lotor slowly sliding his sword back into it's scabbard on his hip. "Cut off their supply routes, interfere with their businesses, make it so their conquests stop being lucrative."

"Not a bad idea.." Zarkon said, his tone thoughtful. "We'll have to start on a smaller scale though, focus on some of the worlds they've captured. But if they're too busy defending those worlds from Doom, they won't be able to wring out a profit from them." He laughed then, carefully clapping a hand on Lotor's back, somehow managing to avoid the blood on the prince's clothes.

"You see son..." Zarkon's voice took on a lecturing quality to it, Lotor holding back a sigh. "If a captured world becomes more troublesome than it's worth, it's usually better to cut your losses, let it free to flounder on it's own."

"Have you ever had to give up on a planet?" A curious Lotor asked.

"No never." Zarkon immediately responded. He smirked, seeing the humor in self deprecation. "Haven't you heard? They say I am like a ghoul dog with a fresh piece of meat. I never let go, not until every inch has been devoured."

"Let's hope the Demos King doesn't share the same type of...hunger for his worlds." Lotor muttered.

"We'll soon have him starving. It will be easy pickings for Doom. We'll take those worlds from him, dwindle down their numbers until only Demos is left. And then?"

"And then we'll crush it." Lotor finished for him, and Zarkon grinned in approval.

"That we will indeed boy. Now come..." Zarkon tried to steer him down a corridor, the direction the direct opposite of where Lotor wanted to go. "We should get started on disposing of the remaining prisoners from Demos."

"I'm sorry father...." Lotor demurred, trying to look regretful at missing the impending bloodbath. "But I have something I need to do. Remember?" Zarkon frowned, leaving Lotor to sigh and wonder if he had really forgotten or was only pretending to have. "I need to go see Allura." He reminded the Drule, and Zarkon nodded, but looked no less displeased.

"Ah yes...that." The king sighed, dropping his hand from Lotor's back. "Well, a promise is a promise. And you deserve a reward after the way you handled those commanding officers' executions."

Lotor hid his relief, glad his father was honoring the deal they had made. "Thank you father. I won't be gone long."

"Please. Take all the time you need." Came Zarkon's surprising answer. "It will do good to exorcise her ghost from your life."

He didn't want to be rid of Allura's ghost, or the memories of her that haunted him still. So he just nodded politely to his father, offering him a stiff bow of respect, before turning to leave down the opposite corridor. Once out of sight of his father, he broke into a run, Lotor feeling the need to strip off his clothes and get clean of the blood. It's scent lingered, as strong as ever, to the point his stomach was unsettled.

It seemed the more time passed from the moment of the killings, the more Lotor was being affected by what he had done. The blood lust was no longer with, the need for vengeance tempered for the moment, Lotor just a boy once more. He barely made it into the bathroom, Lotor dropping to his knees to gag over the toilet. Except for some bile and saliva, there was nothing to throw up, Lotor having purposefully skipped his meals this day.

Still he sat there dry heaving, Lotor trying to attain the peace of mind he had had just before the killings had begun. It had been a mediative state of mind he had slipped into, Lotor enduring the long moments of his father's speech, by repeating a mantra in his mind. The words spoke of purpose, spoke of avenging Allura so that her soul could finally rest. He also recalled the instant his father had told him what had happened to the girl, the horror and regret he had felt at learning she was dead. All that helped to harden his mind, to the point he felt dead inside, unaware of anything but the need to kill.

Such a mind set had made his task easy, Lotor stepping forward, his sword in hand. He hadn't even noticed drawing it, somehow it was just there, his other hand reaching out to snag the officer by the hair. He fought Lotor, they all did, but with their hands chained behind their backs there was little the men could do to throw the boy off. Lotor at twelve had not yet come into his full strength, but even with only a quarter of Drule power surging through him, it had been enough. His swing had been sure, Lotor easily severing heads from necks, and with each spurt of blood he felt the excitement rise in him, the Drule blood lust coming over him.

He saved the high commander for last, the man making pitiful sounds around the ball gag in his mouth. His whimpers only goaded Lotor on, the prince licking his blood stained lips and smiling. It had been an empty, hollow expression, the prince distancing himself from his actions. He had been careful not to look in the man's eyes, not to look into any of their eyes, Lotor fearing that whatever they would show him would be enough to stay his arm.

He couldn't afford that, couldn't allow a singe instance of pity or hesitation stopping him. It was a good practice, Lotor not faltering even one time, killing man after man in neat procession. He had earned his father's approval, but at a cost to himself, Lotor knowing he could never go back to the boy he once was.

He knelt before the toilet for a few minutes more, and then was standing, stripping his ruined clothing off his body. He took a hurried shower, then was dressing in a fresh suit, wanting to look his best for Allura. He combed and tied back his hair, pausing to pick up a bouquet of flowers that lay settled on top of a table. They smelled a bit like her, but the scent was sharper, the fragrance almost strong enough to chase away the blood that still lingered around him.

Lotor rode a cruiser out to the ruined city, the prince staring out the window with an impassive look on his face. There was hardly anything of value left among the remains, almost every building destroyed, leaving block upon block of rubble, save for the odd occasion of a lone house that had somehow survived the bombing. Those houses seemed a mockery, taunting him that there could have been a chance for Allura if she had been inside one of them instead the destroyed hospital.

Intact houses and rubble wasn't the only thing inside the city, there were downed ships, both of Drule and Demos' models, shot down during the battle. Drules and human slaves were working to salvage the wrecks, pulling what cargo remained off of the ships, and searching for parts that worked or could be repaired. Lotor watched them move around, the Drules handling lazon whips, lashing them out at slaves for various disobediences and mistakes.

He was used to seeing slaves beat and bullied, especially on the battle cruisers that made up the Doom's armada. He had spent much of the battle on the flag ship with his father, Lotor learning first hand the kind of things that went into maintaining control over not only one's bridge, but the twelve dozen fleets that had comprised Doom;s armada.

He learned the ins and outs of maintaining peace and order for one's crew, the ship's commander explaining to him that a happy crew was the first step towards being successful in battle. Or else you might have mutiny on your hands, the crewmen rebelling against you, or doubting your decisions. The crew depended on the commander to be able to react to everything going on around them, one not being allowed to show even the slightest hesitation when issuing out orders.

To hesitate was to die, for if the crew wasn't confidant in their commander's orders, their reactions would be slow, causing death and destruction to their ships and pilots. It had been an interesting discussion, but Lotor had been more interested in the men and women who manned the ships offensive capabilities. The prince had all but made a nuisance of himself, leaning over the working crew, watching as they zeroed in on targets and open fire.

He had even been allowed to fire a few shots of his own, Lotor learning a new way to kill. One he enjoyed, for in the midst of a space battle there was no chance to hear his quarry's scream, no opportunity rising for them to stare in each other's eyes. And so he hadn't hesitated, opening fire on a large battle ship on Demos' side. His hits landed, but it was no rip roaring accomplishment. The ship had simply been so large that there was no way Lotor could have missed.

Still his hits did not strike vital points, Lotor succeeding in doing only the minimal amount of damage. But it had been enough for him, the boy developing a taste for ship battles. His interest didn't go unnoticed, his father promising him he would hire him teachers, ones that would help hone Lotor's skills, make him able to fight not just with the sword, but with whatever weapons were at his disposal.

Such lessons wouldn't begin until after they returned to Doom, and now with Zabatos officially part of the Doom Empire it wouldn't be long before Lotor and his father began the journey home. He looked forward to returning, wanting to throw himself into his studies so as to distract him from his grief. A grief that flared stronger when the cruiser pulled to a stop, Lotor realizing they had arrived at the hospital's coordinates.

He had been prepared for the sight, but not the wave of emotions that hit him, Lotor scrambling out of the cruiser. He barely remembered to bring the flowers with him, Lotor staring at the dirt and ash that made up the hospitals' remains. There was nothing there, not even a sign to mark what had been, Lotor feeling as though he could be standing at any one of the similar spots in the city.

Everything had been destroyed, the building, the things inside, the people. His fingers clenched tighter around the flower's stems, Lotor stepping into the mess, leaving sad little footprints in the ash. He thought on how unfair this was, that Allura had been reduced to nothing, not even a body left behind to prove her existence. It made his memories of her all the more precious, Lotor determined to hold on to them.

"Allura.." He spoke out loud, his voice as soft as a whisper. "I am so sorry. For everything. I thought I was doing what was best for you. I was wrong. And you paid the price." He had reached the center of the rubble, the prince dropping down to his knees to sweep aside some of the dirt and ash, making a hole to plant the flowers into. "Your death won't be in vain." Continued Lotor, noting how strange the vibrant flowers looked next to the desolate colors of the ground. "I won't stop until everyone who had a hand in your death, in the death of the people of this city, has paid. I'll fight to the last man, until at last I reach the ruler of Demos."

The wind howled, a lonely sound, it's breeze stirring up the ash around him. Lotor shivered and kept right on staring at the flowers, knowing they marked the spot of Allura's eternal rest. "It was the King of Demos who ordered the attacks. It was pure chance he would choose this city, but I cannot allow him to get away with it. I promise you, I'll make him suffer before killing him."

Silent tears had begun falling down his cheeks, Lotor barely aware of the fact he was crying. He wondered what Allura would think of him, to see him this way, so eager and ready to kill in her name. She'd probably be appalled, the girl hardly the type to crave vengeance. But he couldn't stop, wouldn't be able to until he was satisfied. Sometimes he feared he would never be, not even with the death of the king of Demos.

He still felt that overwhelming guilt from time to time, Lotor blaming himself for both his mother and Allura's deaths. It was a downward spiral, both events tied to each other, Lotor knowing if his mother hadn't died, Allura wouldn't have gone into her catatonic state. And then she would have never been sent away, would have never been in this hospital that had been destroyed.

"I'm sorry." He repeated, and brought his hands to his face, brushing away at the tears. His back had been to the cruiser all this time, Lotor positive that the driver had no idea his charge was crying. He refused to give away the fact with wet eyes, and a broken voice, the prince working to compose himself.

"I'll be back." Lotor told the flowers, rising to his feet. "It might be years before we meet again, but the next time I come Demos will be gone." With that promise he was walking away, forcing himself not to cast one last look at the flowers that marked Allura's grave. The wind blew harder, stray petals being torn from the flowers, the petals dancing on the breeze.

For one instant he thought he heard the faint echo of Allura's giggles, Lotor forcing himself to get into the cruiser. He knew it was all his imagination, his mind tormenting him with tricks. "Drive." He ordered, and the man started up the cruiser, Lotor sinking back against the cushioned seat. He kept his gaze fixed on the ceiling, the prince sick with guilt and upset, and not wanting to see any more of the destroyed city.

* * *

To Be Continued....

Michelle

Melody Winters, thank you! And as you requested, more! :D

Misty Gargoyle, yeah Allura's so confused and upset by witnessing Lotor the cold hearted killer. Stupid Zarkon! *kicks him.*

Edwardismyvampiresweethearrt, thanks again!!!

Seudcing Reason, oh dear.....the site is having problems? Hope I can log in to update now. I hope you won't be disapointed with what I did with Allura...her fate is revealed next chapter!


	28. Chapter 28

Her lips drew on the tip of the pipe, it's translucent coils winding around her arm and extending into the hookah on her lap. Just the briefest of pressure was exerted, but it drew forth the glowing water, the pipe coils turning red as it surged towards her mouth. A brief explosion of taste on the tip of her tongue, some exotic spice that left her tantalized with the faintest of buzzed pleasure.

Madame Elianza lived for pleasure, hers and the people lucky enough to be able to afford her high prices. Her wares were the fantastical kind, bringing to life the sinful desires of the noble elite. If there was pleasure to be found in enacting out a fantasy, then it was to her the spoiled rich turned to. And business was booming, granting her a never ending flow of gold that allowed Elianza to live in the style she was accustomed to.

It was the nobles' gold that allowed her access to the finest food, the richest wine, the most expensive clothes. She would settle for nothing but the best, which is why she was currently frowning, seated on cushions that were a bit too firm for her liking. It wasn't the only complaint Elianza had, she could file over a dozen alone about the back seat of the cruiser she had been given.

It wasn't the most run down of vehicles, but to Elianza it might as well have been a tractor, the cruiser plowing along the narrow streets of the city. The ride wasn't smooth, jostling her to the point she was certain her porcelain pale skin would be bruised. The thought displeased her, almost as much as the state of the city she was in. Zabatos had seen better times, the planet devastated by the war the two Empires, Doom and Demos, had waged over it.

Scarring was on most of the buildings, marks from stray lasers that had bounced into the towers. Many buildings had the windows on their upper floors blown out, and rubble was strew on the sidewalks and streets, remnants of ships having crashed into the city. It was no longer a war zone, but for all the repairs that had yet to be done, it must as well have been.

She drew more spice into her mouth, trying to calm her mood. She didn't like venturing this far out into the galaxy, didn't like leaving her preferred network of planets. But she had been lured here with the promise of something special, and not even the desperation she had sensed in the man's voice had kept her away. Elianza just hoped it would be worth all this time and effort on her part, the woman staring out the tinted windows of the cruiser.

It pulled up before a building, it's ramshackle state making her suppress a shudder. Elianza could remember her less than humble beginnings, recall a building much like this one on a planet far, far away. She didn't appreciate the reminder, drawing another taste of the spice before disentangling her arm from the hookah's coils.

Her driver hurried around to the right side of the cruiser, lifting open the door for her. She ignored the hand he offered, allowing her spiked heels to crunch down on the gravel that made up the path leading towards the buildings stairs. She inhaled deeply, the wind chasing away some of her high, but not all of it, the woman staring at the staircase with a frown.

They led up to a wood landing, and there was two soldiers, Drule by the looks of them, the men standing to attention at the sight of her. She adjusted her form fitting top, making sure the necklace she wore was noticeable, the card carrying her credentials hanging off of it's chain. It announced her status as a free woman, an enviable position for any human or human hybrid on Zabatos. The Drules had wasted no time in enslaving the populace, every adult be they man or woman now nothing more than property.

With a click of her heels, and a swing of her hips, she began climbing the staircase. The guards eyes were on her, more interested in the way her outfit clung to her curves, than the oddity of seeing a human walk with such confidence. She almost smirked, Elianza sauntering up onto the landing where the guards moved to stop her. A toss of her black hair accompanied her thrusting out her chest, the card dangling just above her generous cleavage.

The Drules eyes were immediately draw to her breasts, the men giving a cursory look over of her card, more interested in using it as an excuse to ogle her assets. They couldn't be rushed, if she tried they would make things difficult for her, and she didn't want of need that kind of problem. So Elianza stood under their intense scrutiny, actually striking a pose with her hand on her hip.

As she waited, she thought back to the events that had brought her here to this building on Zabatos. The late night phone call that had roused her from her slumber, a tired but familiar face appearing on her holo unit's screen. Elianza had been annoyed by Gullimer's call, the woman all but growling at him as she reprimanded him for this breech of etiquette.

"This better be good Gullimer." Elianza had said, not bothering to pull her chemise close over her rumpled sheer nightgown. It distracted the Drule, the man leering, letting his eyes do a sweep of her body from head to toe. "Gullimer..." She had hissed a warning, folding her arms over her chest. That had seemed to break the spell her body had over him, Gullimer blinking rapidly as he returned his attention to her face.

"The battle between Doom and Demos over the planet Zabatos has ended." Gullimer had announced, and she frowned harder.

"Yes, I know." She had replied, well aware of the current state of affairs between the two Empires. It was all over the news, to the point it grew tiresome, these interruptions of more entertaining programs. "Surely you didn't call me here to tell me that little tidbit." She let her eyes warn him that if he had there would be a stiff price to pay, the Drule quickly shaking his head no.

"Then you know Doom won." She had nodded her head, impatient for him to get to the point. "Even now Doom soldiers are moving through the cities, taking every adult, be they man or woman, to the be processed."

"And this concerns me how?" Elianza had asked, knowing that those who were old, or too sick and feeble would be killed on the spot.

"I've had the fortune of being assigned to take care of the brats at an orphanage." Gullimer had looked disgusted, and it left her wondering what he had done to earn such an unenviable post.

"My condolences." He had nodded his thanks, then shifted, glancing over his shoulder as though he did not want to be heard.

"There's not much here save for several dozen bawling brats. But I did find something of interest."

"Don't you mean someone?" Elianza had smiled, knowing they were finally getting to the heart of the matter. Gullimer and she had an arrangement, the man keeping an eye out for exotic looking specimens that would be perfect for Elianza's business. "All right, tell me about him."

"It's a she." Gullimer has said, and she had raised an eyebrow at that. Gullimer was known for his sexual preferences, and he almost never noticed a female, always calling her about men that might do well in her sort of work.

"A woman? My my my." Elianza smirked. "She must be quite the beauty if she caught your eye." She'd have caught other Drules eyes as well, and most likely the woman would be damaged goods before she could get her hands on her. A damaged slave, no matter how beautiful she was, would hardly be worth Elianza's time and effort.

"Not a woman. A girl." Gullimer had corrected her. "Maybe ten or eleven...She's got the brightest blue eyes I have ever seen, and a cherub face. And her hair, it shines like gold...Anyone can see the child will grow up to be a beauty, one of exceptional loveliness."

Those words had gotten her attention more thoroughly than anything Gullimer had said on this call. "I'll have to see her first..."

"Hurry." Gullimer had told her, tone urgent. "I can only keep her hidden for so long before the others get suspicious. Her beauty is such that even at her young age, certain Drules with less scrupulous morals would vie to add her to their harems."

"A bold claim."

"Bold but true." Gullimer had boasted. "Make the arrangements Madame. Use your connections among the demon's court to be granted permission to set foot on Zabatos. You won't be disappointed."

The call had ended there, but she hadn't gone back to sleep. Instead Elianza had moved into action, calling for her servants to help pack her bags, the woman busy with calling in favors and scheduling flights. And now she was here, on the threshold of the orphanage, about to meet this exceptionally beautiful child. She just hoped she wouldn't be disappointed.

The two solider finally finished with their stares, one stepping away to enter her credentials code sequence in his data pad. While he waited for confirmation of her credentials, the other attempted to strike up a conversation with her.

"Odd place to be coming to adopt a child." The Drule said.

It was, but she wouldn't tell him that, Elianza instead inventing a cover story she had repeated countless times since arriving on Zabatos. "I got word that my cousin and her family had been vacationing on this planet when the war started. They died." She gave an unconcerned laugh, her chest jiggling from the force of her amusement. "Cousin Jeranda always did have the worse sense of timing."

The soldier laughed with her, surely assuming Elianza and the invented Jeranda had not been close. "But...that doesn't explain why you're here."

"Her daughter somehow survived. Supposedly she is here in this orphanage. I've come to bring her back with me."

"How lucky for her." Answered the Drule, with a shake of his head. "Not many kids have a chance of being adopted in these circumstances. Your niece will be one less mouth to feed."

Elianza knew there was really zero chance of any of these children being adopted into a Drule family. Not as beloved son and daughters at any rate. The children would be kept until old enough to be made into slaves, sent off to do hard labor for the rest of their miserably short lives. She told herself not to think about it, knowing she could do nothing to help all of the orphans on Zabatos.

"Okay, you're clear to go in." The other soldier had returned, his data pad in hand. She nodded and stepped through the doors, her ears being greeted with the sound of quiet sobbing. She inhaled and could practically taste the fear and misery that coalesced inside the building, Elianza walking forward, wondering where Gullimer was.

She didn't have to wait long, word of her arrival had reached him, one of his lesser subordinates guiding her to an office. Gullimer hurried out to greet her, the man holding out his hand to her for a shake. She took it, acting as though this was the first time they had met, well aware of the other Drules watching them.

"This better be worth it." She said, smiling through gritted teeth.

"It is, it is! SHE is." Gullimer assured her, then led her into the office. "I've sent someone to get her. Allura should be here within a few moments."

"Allura? Is that the child's name?" Elianza asked, looking around the dirty office with disdain in her eyes. Gullimer noticed the look, hurrying to wipe off a seat for her to perch her shapely rear upon. She crossed her legs, and sat up straight, studying the room, and the various pictures that were hanging. A sea of children's faces gazed back at her, various boys and girls who had been adopted.

"Yes." Gullimer pushed a mug of some hot beverage before her, Elianza ignoring it. "The child is quite well behaved. And very quiet..."

"That's not saying much." Elianza replied, thinking of how scared all the children currently were. "In this sort of circumstances, anything less than good behavior will get you beaten or even killed." Gullimer did not try to deny that, knowing what his people were like. "I don't suppose you've looked up the girl's records? They would be useful in telling me a bit about her and her personality."

The personality was key, not everyone could take to a life in Elianza's line of work. She had made mistakes in the past, taking those who were too willful, too stubborn, bringing shame and dishonor to her and her business. She had learned the hard way that it was best to cut your losses, and free those who would cause trouble for her and her own.

"I couldn't make heads or tail out of the filing system they have here." Gullimer told her. "You'll just have to take a gamble that the girl will prove docile once out of the orphanage."

Elianza frowned at him, having no taste for the vice of gambling. But before she could do more than issue a few words of complaint, a knock was sounding on the door, Gullimer grinning. "And here she is..."

Elianza was standing, smoothing her hands down her dress before turning to the door. She barely managed to hold in her pleased gasp, having spied the child. She was everything Gullimer had said she was, and more, the woman spying the potential the girl's beauty held.

"Hello Allura." Elianza smiled at her, seeing the girl blink those great big blue eyes of her.

"She speaks more than one language." Gullimer whispered in her ear. "One of them happens to be Drule."

Elianza's eyes lit up, this was too perfect. Many of her clients were nobles of the demon king's court, and they would appreciate a girl whose tongue was able to speak in their preferred language. Elianza herself was more than proficient in Drule, the woman switching to that tongue now. "Come closer child, I won't bite."

Allura looked nervously between Elianza and Gullimer, her arms clutching a small stuffed toy to her chest. But she came as asked, Elianza reaching out to cup the side of her face. Allura flinched at the touch, but Elianza could find no bruise marks on her. Gullimer had indeed been careful to keep this beauty away from the other Drules.

She stroked fingers down the side of Allura's face, her thumb caressing over the child's bottom lip. It had already filled out nicely, and was a pleasant shade of pink that no lipstick could capture. She then took hold of Allura's chin, lifting her head up and turning it towards the light. She studied her carefully, noting no blemishes on the girls' face.

"Do you approve?" Gullimer asked, and his voice betrayed his anxiety. "Will you take her?"

Elianza continued to study Allura, hands sifting through her hair. It was soft, but she could make it softer yet with shampoos and expensive oils. She then took hold of Allura's hands, studying her nails, pleased to note the girl did not chew them up. One less bad habit to worry about, Elianza smiling again. "I'll give you fifty thousands credits for her."

It was their usual fee, but Gullimer frowned and shook his head. "She's worth one hundred." Elianza turned from Allura, feigning confusion. He did not buy it, Gullimer growling out a point. "You'll make more than that off of her, nine times or ten!"

"Much of it will go to her upbringing." Elianza argued. "I will have to feed and clothe her, pay for her education."

"One hundred credits and a night with a slave of my choosing." Gullimer insisted.

"You know better than that." Elianza said sharply. "No one in my business is a slave. They are all free men and women."

"Free after they pay off their debts to you." Pointed out Gullimer with a smirk. "My offer stands."

She fixed him with an angry glare, but they both knew she wouldn't leave without Allura. "Fine, damn you, fine!"

He had the grace not to gloat, Gullimer walking over to the desk, and lifting a data pad off it's surface. He began typing into it, accessing his personal account information. "My account is ready for the transfer of credits." He handed the data pad to her, and Elianza began entering her own information into it, having her bank transfer the funds into Gullimer's account.

"It's a pleasure doing business with you." He smirked, and snatched the data pad out of her hand. "I'll continue to keep a look out for more specimens of this quality."

"You won't find them." Elianza answered, looking at the confused Allura. "This girl is a rare jewel, even among the beauties in my care." She cast a smirk over her shoulder Gullimer, seeing how his face tightened with his anger at her words. "I would have paid double your asking amount for her."

"You bitch." Gullimer said, and Elianza faked a gasped.

"Watch your language. There is a child present."

"I don't give a damn about hurting her delicate ears. She'll learn worse in your care." Elianza tsked at him, shaking her head no.

"She'll retain her innocence. And even once she starts her true education, I'll be careful to school her in avoiding such foul language." Another smirk. "Cursing is so unbecoming of a lady, wouldn't you say?"

"I dunno, some of the Drules like it when their bed partners talk dirty to them." Gullimer said.

"That will be up to the individual's discretion. Now...is the girl's credentials in order? Her things packed?" Elianza asked.

"She doesn't have much. Just that toy and a few outfits." Elianza looked at the green jumper Alluira was wearing, wrinkling her nose in distaste. The first thing she would do when they got off of Zabatos was take Allura on a shopping spree to outfit her with a whole new wardrobe. One that suited her new life and status.

"You can keep the clothing." Elianza said, thinking of the unfortunates who would remain in the orphanage. "I'll take Allura as is."

"Fine with me." Gullimer pulled out a plain chain from out of his pocket, a credential card dangling from it's center. "Give this to her, and no one should stop you."

"They better not." Elianza warned, and approached Allura. The girl watched her, not moving as Elianza put the necklace on her. She then held out her hand to Allura, the girl staring at it for a moment. Another smile encouraged her to grasp hold of it, Elianza feeling how Allura's hand trembled in hers. "It's all right." She crooned softly to the girl. "I won't hurt you."

"Who are you?" Allura whispered, and Elianza realized she had yet to introduce herself.

"My name is Elianza, Madame Elizana." She smiled, watching the girl process the name. She didn't expect her to recognize it, the girl was too young to have much exposure to the circles Elianza traveled in.

"Where are we going?" Allura asked as Elianza began to lead her out of the office, passing by a trio of soldiers.

"Away from here." One of the Drules did a double take, pausing to stare at the child, open admiration and lust in his eyes.

"Away..." repeated Allura, shivering, surely having noticed the look the man was giving her. "Away to where?"

"To my home Allura. Far, far away from the orphanage and Zabatos."

"Will I like it there?" Allura wanted to know.

"Oh yes." Elianza was quick to reassure her. "My home is nice, and there will be other children about your age there. You'll want for nothing, your every need and desire taken care of."

"Hmmm...." Allura fell quiet, Elianza leading her out of the orphanage. The two soldiers that guarded the door paused to study Allura's credential card, but eventually let them pass. Allura kept her grip on Elianza's hand the entire time, right up until she ushered her inside the cruiser. Allura pressed against the tinted window, staring until the orphanage was out of sight.

Elianza sucked on her hookah thoughtfully, watching Allura out of the corner of her eye. She was pleased the girl hadn't started crying, and more than a little surprised by her lack of resistance at coming away with her. That must mean she truly was an orphan, and not a child dumped when her parents had been enslaved. That was good, it meant the girl would have no familial ties to cling to. Elianza would become her world, her mother, her savior, her best friend. The girl would become grateful to her, Elianza would be sure to let her know the fates she had escaped by being adopted by the Madame.

It was a contented smile Elianza allowed to cross her painted lips, the black haired woman leaning back in her seat. The trip to Zabatos had proved worthwhile after all, and she could not wait to begin reshaping Allura's life. She felt confidant that with her guidance, Allura would become a woman whose beauty brought even Doom to it's knees.

* * *

To Be Continued!

This is when I got over my burnout...the fic became fun again! \o/

Michelle

Harmony, thanks! And can you imagine, with a Drule's sense of smell it must be a million times worse for the poor boy. *pets him*

Christine, the Dark Rose Maiden. I can understand being too tired to type. I kinda feel that way right now, but am forcing myself to respond to my lovely reviewers. ;) Peace is almost at hand for her, now that Madame Elianza adopted her. \o/ She'll have quite a happy life in comparison to Lotor's strict training and studies. And thank you so much for your insight on the chapters as always! Means a lot to me that you could write so much about them. :)

Edwardismyvampiresweetheart, thanks times three! XD

Seudcing Reason, heh...that's what a lot of people are waiting for I think! XD

Misty Gargoyle, yes....he's got to get a handle on his reaction to blood and his mourning. Zarkon would be so disapointed, and that's never good when that man is upset! *shviers.*


	29. Chapter 29

It was good to be back, of that Madame Elianza had no doubts, the woman settling against the soft cushions of her private cruiser with a pleased smile on her face. Allura entered the vehicle much more cautiously, looking around at the opulent space before sitting down opposite of Elianza. Allura was visibly nervous, the girl fidgeting in place, letting her fingers pluck and pull at non existent fibers on the fabric of her dress.

Her other hand clutched at the arm of her stuffed toy, the ragged looking robeast seeming out of place next to the expensive clothing Allura wore. Elianza had tried subtly suggesting Allura pack away the toy with her other belongings, but the girl has been insistent, taking the robeast with her wherever she went. No amount of coaxing could dissuade her from bringing the toy along, Allura clinging to the familiar in unfamiliar surroundings.

In the end it mattered not, though Elianza knew she had to start working with the girl to rid her of this security blanket. She was how old now, ten, and still desperate for the comfort it offered her. Nothing Madame Elianza had tried, had yet to convince the girl of her complete safety, Allura seeming to exist in this fearful state that something bad would happen.

Most disturbing of all, it was Elianza who Allura feared for, the girl sure the woman would somehow vanish from her life. It had taken days to gain the girl's confidence, but they had had the time, the ship making it's way back to Ranxhi in a leisurely fashion. Allura had been quiet and withdrawn at first, not wanting to form an attachment to Elianza. The Madame would not allow that, spending as much time with the girl as possible, talking and even playing with her, all in a move calculated to foster their closeness.

It had worked, Allura slowly opening up to Elianza, making shy confessions that left the Madame disturbed. It seemed the girl had gone from one living situation to the next, place upon place until she had ended up at the orphanage on Zabatos. Even more troubling was she had lost a string of people in the process, from the death of the mysterious Adaline, the only mother Allura had ever known, to the most recent of separations, Brandon being dragged off to work as a slave for the Drule.

Madame Elianza had smiled gently at her, trying to reassure Allura that she wouldn't be dying, and she wouldn't become a slave for anyone, let alone the Drule. It was a reassurance she'd have to make again and again, the girl troubled both night and day, sometimes waking up with a scream. The screaming fits left Elianza unsettled, the woman hurrying to Allura's room, pulling the child into her embrace and rocking her back and forth.

Against all odds, such actions bound them tighter together, Allura settling comfortablely into her arms with only the minimal amount of fuss. She learned then that the girl had spent weeks without a real comforting touch, the needs of the orphanage outweighing the distress of one girl. If Elianza hadn't been certain she was doing the right thing for Allura, she was now, knowing that at her home Allura would never be alone, never left to deal with tearful fears on her own.

She began to learn things about Allura, the girl showing her who she was through words and actions. The child, though quiet at times, had a quick mind, able to figure out the solutions to the problems Elianza presented before her. She was adept at the Drule language, speaking it near flawlessly, leaving Elianza to marvel and wonder where the child had picked up such skill.

With Allura so bright minded, Elianza knew it would be a pleasure to educate her, the teachers she employed at her home were jumping for the chance to have a child that showed as much promise as Allura did. She would let them see to nurturing Allura's mind, teaching her the tools needed to excel in life beyond the bedroom. Allura would need these skills, to manage her own money and estate when she got older, but also to be able to hold the sharp-witted nobles attention when it came to conversation.

The nobles were picky, wanting beauty as well as brains, not wanting to have a companion that would embarrass them in public. Elianza would see to the more intimate aspects of Allura's education, she trusted no one else when it came time to instructing the boys and girls under her care. They needed someone who was an old hand at the business of pleasure, one who knew the ins and outs of dealing with the nobles firsthand, and their many desires.

Allura was still too young for most of Madame Elianza's lessons, but she began doing subtle work with the girl anyway. She began teaching the girl the proper way to talk, knowing that to the nobles a bed mate whose tones were less than dulcet, would not fare well. She helped Allura to work on the tone and pitch of her voice, encouraging her to speak in a soft, demure manner that would not grate on the ears.

Also, she began to correct Allura on her Drule, teaching her the more polite ways to say something. Whoever had taught Allura before Elianza had treated her like a princess, allowing her the freedom to address those around her as if they were her equals. That kind of behavior wouldn't be allowed, it could get one killed among the court of the demon king.

There was much more to teach her, but they had only a limited amount of time, Elianza planting the seeds for Allura's future development. During the trip to planet Ranxhi, Elianza had stopped at another world, one free of the Drule, and they're devastating ways. She had take Allura shopping, the girl's eyes full of awe as outfit after outfit was tossed her way. Elianza spared no expense, outfitting the child with a full wardrobe that would last her the rest of the season.

Allura wore one of new dresses now, a sapphire colored dress that brought out the blue of Allura's eyes to a shining gleam. It had lighter blue accents painted over it's darker material, with a powder blue sash and matching slippers on the girl's feet. A ribbon tied back most of Allura's hair, allowing only a few curls to escape and caress her cheeks.

"Your face is your gift." Elianza spoke out loud, drawing the girl's attention from the cruiser's window. "You must never hide it behind your hair, and always allow your best side to be seen."

"Yes, Madame." Allura replied, though Elianza could see the girl did not understand. Still she smile approvingly at her, studying the girl who shifted and turned her attention back out the window. Buildings were passing by, the cruiser's speed not much better than if they had chosen to walk. But Elianza had insisted on taking a slow tour of the city, wanting to show Allura the wonders of her new home.

The city itself was a bustling splendor, full of shops and businesses, and separated into zones. They drove now through the entertainment zone, where many plays and operas were being advertised on the wide building's sides. There was more, a carnival, and an amusement park just some of the things the zone had to offer. Allura looked at them all, eyes huge with wonder, sometimes gasping with excitement.

It left Elianza amused, to think such simple things pleased the girl so completely. "After you're settled in, perhaps we'll come to one of the shows." Elianza spoke out loud. "Would you like that Allura?"

"Oh yes!" The girl breathed out her agreement, attention still plastered against the window. "Can we go to the carnival?"

"We may indeed." Elianza told her, already making plans in her head on who of her charges to include on such a trip. The younger ones most definitely, they were still at an impressionable age that would find enjoyment in the offerings the carnival put on display.

"Thank you, oh thank you!" An excited Allura squealed, causing Elianza to hold in a laugh, amused at how easy it was to please the girl.

"Come....sit by me..." Elianza said, patting the cushion next to her. Allura obediently moved to sit next to her, Elianza running a fussing hand through the golden curls that made up Allura's waist length hair. She had already decided that no matter what, she'd never allow the girl to cut off her hair. It was too much a part of her, a shining glory that would attract men to her.

Allura tolerated the fingers in her hair, as did she allow Elianza to fuss over her dress, smoothing out wrinkles and fluffing out her skirts. Elianza wanted the girl to make a good impression on the rest of the people who lived in her house, the woman knowing that there was a lot of curiosity surrounding Allura's adoption. She wanted them all to see what she did, to notice the exquisite face set in a circle of blond curls, and not the nervous, shy child.

"We'll be at the house soon." Elianza confided, adjusting the bow in Allura's hair. "They're all waiting to meet you."

"To meet me?" Allura squeaked out in alarm, Elianza nodding.

"Yes. They've heard so much about you." She had had to tell them something in order to soothe bruised egos about the way she had left without saying any good-

byes, Elianza sneaking out of her own house like a thief in the night.

"Will they like me?" Allura asked, tone betraying her anxious state.

"I'm sure they'll love you." Elianza assured her, letting her manicured nails pet through Allura's hair once more. "They'll be your family now, you'll have lots of brothers and sisters."

"And friends?"

"That goes without saying." Elianza told her. She thought of the easy going Liandra, a girl not much older than Allura, with her soft hazelnut color hair and matching eyes. She intended to room Allura with the older girl, knowing Liandra would show her the ropes of life in the Madame's house. With Liandra's type of personality, she had no doubts the two girls would become fast friends, and the others would hopefully follow the girls' example.

"Will I like it there?" Allura suddenly asked her, Elianza glancing at her.

"Oh yes child, I believe you will. It will be nothing like the hospital, no one will play cruel tricks on you, or set out to be mean." It was a bold claim on Elianza's part, but she was anything but slack when it came to making sure her charges felt at ease at all times. The penalty for teasing and cruelty was high, Elianza would not tolerate bad manners to either her, or to the children in her care.

Allura stared at her, seeming not to be able to believe in the idea of a world where no one was mean. Elianza knew the girl would just have to experience it for herself, and then maybe the haunted shadows would leave her eyes.

The cruiser had entered the residential zone of the city, buildings speeding by until they came to a stop before a gated mansion. Elianza heard Allura gasp, the girl's attention back to the window and the view it shower her. Elianza tried to imagine the house and it's surroundings through Allura's eyes, wondering if the sprawling mansion was frightening in it's largeness.

The building, a small city in it's own right, was made of white marble, the stones recently brought in to replace it's weather worn brethren. Gold glinted everywhere, accents on the doors and window frames, and even the roof's shingles were painted that gleaming gold color. Pretty patterned curtains billowed in the breeze, each one

chosen in soft colors that would not clash with the mansions' outside colors.

The gold gate opened, admitting the cruiser into a lush garden of green, a sea of colorful flowers extending on either side of the driveway. There was a gray marble fountain in the center before the house, small patch of grass circling around it's botom, as the top let's it lavender tinted waters cascaded down it's sides. The fountain hid the main doors from view, but descending down from either side of the house was ivory steps.

The stairs led to the second floor, the private quarters of Elianza and her charges, held separate from the main floor where the servants worked, and Elianza greeted potential customers. She kept the second floor sacred, not allowing any, not even the most insistent of nobles to see the rooms where the children lived. She considered that the children's domain, and held their privacy with the proper amount of respect.

The cruiser door opened, her driver extending a hand, helping Allura out of her seat. Elianza followed the girl, breathing in deeply of the fresh, crisp air that blew in on the breeze of this spring day. "It looks like a castle.." Whispered Allura, the girl shifting closer to Elianza, her eyes showing her intimidated fright.

"Well..." Elianza began, allowing her hand to grasp hold of Allura's. "They do say one's home is their castle."

"Who says that?" Allura wanted to know, Elianza feeling the reluctance in her body as she began leading the girl towards one of the mansion's staircases.

"Oh, I forget who." She said loftily, giving an elegant shrug of her shoulders. "I think the saying originated on Earth, and has been passed around from planet to planet."

"Earth?" Her echo held a question to it, the pair starting up the stairs.

"One of the original planets." Elianza explained. "It's where humans were first born, before making the journey to other worlds, and populating them with their people." She kept a firm grip on Allura's hand, noting the fine tremor that shook the girl's fingers. Allura was growing more nervous, and Elianza didn't know what else she could do to reassure the girl that her fears were nothing more than a trick her mind played on her.

Below them, the doors opened, servants hurrying out to fetch their belongings from the cruiser. Allura turned to look down at them, but a tug from the Madame's hand had her moving once more. "Fear not Allura..." Elianza told her, casting a smile at the girl. "There's only a dozen people in my care, yourself included. Not that big a crowd to meet, eh?"

"Twelve?!" Allura still looked nervous, actually coming to a halt to stare wide eyed at her. "That's a big family to have.."

"It just means there's more to love." Elianza said cheerfully, then urged Allura onwards. "Step lively now."

Even with Allura's hesitation, they reached the door in less than a minute, Elianza pulling it open. Light flooded the corridor, the girl blinking rapidly to shield her eyes from it. Together they walked inside, Allura twisting about this way and that, looking at the lavish surroundings. Even here among the living quarters, Elianza's expensive tastes ran, leaving opulent settings that seemed more at home in the pages of some magazine than a place where children had free reign to roam.

There was a quiet murmur of noise at the opposite end of the hall, Allura tightening her grip on the Madame's hand as she realized that was where Elianza was guiding her to. A whimper of sound escaped the girl, Allura looking up at Elianza.

"Do we have to meet them now?"

"No time is better than the present." Elianza told her. "It won't be so bad Allura. You'll see." An uncertain look was her answer, Elianza pausing to rap her knuckles against the dark cherry wood of the door. The sounds of talking quieted down, an expectant hush falling over the people who waited on the other side of the door. "Smile now Allura." Elianza urged, before throwing open the door.

They stood framed in the doorway, Allura shifting into Elianza's side, the girl staring at the people before her. They all wore warm smiles, flashing the child friendly looks as they bid a quiet hello. Elianza let Allura stay rooted in the doorway, watching her charge's reaction to the people in the room. She wasn't smiling, but neither was Allura crying, the girl staring with huge eyes.

Elianza could only imagine what the girl thought, seeing the many beautiful and handsome youths that were standing beneath a banner that bid welcome to Allura in Drule. They were of all ages, with Allura being the youngest, and the raven haired Elonzo being the oldest at seventeen years of age. There was only one other child besides Liandra that would be close enough in age to study with Allura, and that was a boy with red rust colored hair and citrine colored eyes.

Both Liandra and the boy, Corrum, were staring at Allura, a kind of eagerness in their eyes. Elianza could tell they were barely holding back their urge to run towards the girl, the pair wanting to introduce themselves. In fact they, along with the other nine teenagers picked up on the girl's anxiety, holding back from scaring her with their applause.

A servant appeared in the side of the room, carrying a large covered tray. Elianza directed Allura's attention to it, the woman whispering down to the girl. "It's a golden vanilla sponge cake." It wasn't as fancy a cake as Elianza would have preferred, but she had taken pains to order the cooks prepare Allura's favorite type in order to make the girl feel more welcome in her new home.

To her surprise, instead of interest or even an excited smile, the girl let out a whimper. She gave a jerk of her hand, Allura pulling free as she bolted from the doorway. Elianza caught tears in her eyes, the woman turning startled to follow her. She could hear her charges talking, wondering what they had done wrong to upset the girl. She had no time to make excuses, Elianza walking as fast as her heels would allow her, giving chase to Allura.

She found her in one of the corner rooms by the door, the girl huddled on the floor, trying not to cry. She was failing miserably, tears making their silent way down her cheeks. "Oh Allura..." Elianza sighed, approaching the girl. "Whatever is the matter?" Allura didn't look up at her voice, merely hugging her arms harder around her knees. "Is the cake not to your liking?"

That got a reaction from Allura, the girl shaking her head no rapidly. "Then what?" Elianza asked, kneeling down besides Allura. The girl just shrugged, unable or unwilling to give an explanation for her upset. "Was it too much for you?" Elianza wondered out loud. "Seeing all those people at one time?"

Allura hesitated, then gave the slightest of nods, Elianza reaching to pet her hair. "Oh child....they mean you no harm. They're just excited to meet you..."

"We are!" A new voice said, Elianza recognizing it as Liandra's. A glance towards the room's doorway showed the girl standing there, an earnest expression on her face. Behind came Corrum, the boy looking uncertain, surely having been dragged along by the older girl. "Right Corrum?" The girl nudged the boy, and he stuttered out a one word reply.

"Y..yes."

"Oh don't say it like that Corrum. Or else Allura won't think you are sincere in your desire to meet with her!" admonished Liandra.

"Forgive me!" Corrum said, his hand being snatched at by Liandra. The girl dragged the boy over to Elianza and Allura, thrusting her hand forward in a way of introduction.

"My name is Liandra!" She announced. "I'm almost twelve years old!" Allura peeked up at her, Liandra smiling down at her. That smile turned to a look of annoyance at Corrum's words.

"Liandra, you know you're not a day over eleven!!"

"Hush now Corrum, you're just jealous that I am older than you!" Liandra retorted.

"Only by a few months..." The boy pouted.

"Enough time to make all the difference in the world." Pointed out Liandra with a smirk.

"How old are you Allura?" Corrum asked, choosing to ignore the other girl. Elianza knew he was holding out hope that Allura would be old enough to put Liandra in her place.

"Ten..........nearly eleven..." Allura whispered, and Corrum pouted.

"About the same age as me then." He said, and sat down besides her. "I just had my eleventh birthday last week."

"When's your birthday Allura?" Liandra asked, kneeling down before Allura.

The girl hesitated, then answered. "It's not till the summer season."

"Then we'll have plenty of time to make arrangements for a birthday party!" Liandra exclaimed, and leaned in to whisper conspiratorially. "The Madame is good at spoiling us with presents on our special day. You'll get lots of sweets and toys."

"Toys?" Allura asked with some interest, and Liandra nodded.

"You like to play Allura, don't you?" This time Allura nodded, Liandra's smile widening. "Good. Because I have lots of dolls, and Corrum here doesn't like to do anything but take off their clothes."

"I do not! That's you!!" gasped the boy in outrage. He turned earnest eyes to Allura, speaking urgently. "Don't believe a word out of this brat's mouth when it comes to what I do and do not do with her dolls!"

"Oh she'll find out soon enough the truth, so you might as well not try to hide it." The older girl replied. Another staged whisper, the girl grinning. "He likes to make them kiss when they're naked!"

"Liandra!" Corrum looked mortified at what the girl had just said, and even more so when Allura let a quiet giggle escape her.

"There now." Liandra said with satisfaction. "That's better than crying, isn't it?" Allura slowly nodded. "You'll like it here Allura. I'm sure you will! You need never worry about that. We'll be your family, and your friends, so please....come back to the party...."

"The...the others won't be mad at me for leaving the way I did?" Allura asked, tone uncertain. She didn't look to Elianza for confirmation, but to the other girl, Allura studying her face for any sign of hesitation.

"Of course they won't." The assurance came easily to Liandra, the girl holding out her hand to Allura. She accepted it, being pulled to her feet, Corrum picking up the

stuffed robeast off the floor.

"Here now, don't forget him." The boy said, handing the toy to Allura. She accepted it with a grateful smile, Liandra already dragging her towards the room's exit. The older girl kept up a steady stream of chatter, barely allowing Allura or Corrum the chance to interject with a few words of their own. Elianza smiled after them, slower to get up off the floor. She wondered if Liandra realized what a favor she had just done for her, the girl already fast at work at making Allura's transition into their home far easier than Elianza had imagined possible.

* * *

To Be Continued....

Michelle

Harmony Winters, aw...Madame Elianza is not that bad! Sure her introduction came off rough, but she proves to be a good foster mom for Allura. She's just very shrewed about who she adopts to teach the courtesan way too. XD

Melody Winters, don't worry! The adoption is a good thing! Better than if she stayed on Zabatos certainly. And thanks!

Edwardismyvampiresweetheart, confused? COnfused about what? Now I'm confused! 0_o

Christine the Dark Rose Maiden, yes she will! The Madame spoils the children in her care with everything they could want. Lucky girl aisde from the whole courtesan thing. And yes, she does grow up to be quite beautiful, and Lotor's reaction to her is proof of that! (The love sick fool!) Growing up in the madame's house, Allura will have a lot of studies (She won't learn much about sex until she's older) but also get to have fun. She gets that happy childhood that poor Lotor misses out on. =/

Misty Gargoyle, thanks regarding Madame Elianza! I think Geisha could apply too! Geisha are pretty fancy too.

Seducing Reason, read more carefully. i never said she was a slave. She's in training to be a courtesan. World of differance.


	30. Chapter 30

Listening to the encouraging cries of the children all around her, Allura took a running leap forward, diving head first into the lake. A splash was heard, water sealing over the top of her head, allowing Allura to sink into it's cool embrace. She shivered, finding that even with the sun of a summer day shining it's warm rays down on the lake, the water remained at a cold temperature.

With a gasp she broke through to the surface of the lake, water cascading down her face and hair, leaving her to blink rapidly as she tried to look at her friends. She could hear them laughing, Liandra and Corrum near by, Allura lifting a hand to brush the water out of her eyes.

"See Allura?" Liandra was grinning at her, approval in her eyes at the way Allura had dove into the lake. "You get over the cold much quicker if you just throw yourself in rather than hold back one foot at a time."

Still she couldn't help but shiver, feeling at odds with the warm summer day and the coolness of the water. Around her there was more sounds of water splashing, the older children jumping into the lake. It sent the currents of the water moving, Allura bobbing gently up and down. She glanced at them now, spying them in their colorful swim suits, laughing and talking animatedly to each other.

The mood was good all around them, everyone relaxed and enjoying their time together. It was a rare day off, Madame Elianza graciously allowing them a break from their strict studies to go cool off in the lake that bordered the rear of the mansion's property. Allura had been especially ecstatic to learn of the lake's existence, the girl having spent years without a proper sized swimming hole.

She had worried that she had forgotten how to swim, but the instant she had landed in the water, all worries had flown away from her, replaced with a flood of knowledge that had her taking sure strokes about the lake. In the distance, she spied a boat, two of the mansions' servants out fishing for the day's dinner. There wasn't a chance of anyone else coming upon the children in this wet paradise, the lake was privately owned by the Madame, and Elianza would allow no one to trespass upon her property.

It was like they existed in their own little world, this time with Elianza, the children rarely having need or want to venture off the mansion's property. Their needs were taken care of, and if there was something they desired, it was usually delivered to them, to the point the children became spoiled by this type of indulgence. Allura didn't realize it, but Madame Elianza was cultivating in them the same appreciation she had for the finer things in life.

That included quick and prompt service, the people employed to keep the mansion in working repair, also working to cater to the children's whims. Of course it wasn't all fun and games, they had their daily lessons which continued even in the hot, hazy days of summer time.

In addition to the normal school schedule, where they learned about math, science, and the history of certain key planets, there were other lessons to be learned. Allura found her days busy with learning to walk again, Elianza making her prance about with a book on top of her head to encourage the proper stiffness of back and straightening of posture.

She still failed miserably at that task, the book often falling off of her head. But other areas Allura was learning to excel at, such as dance, the girl learning both the stiff, courtly waltzes and raunchier, more seductive moves. She had no way of knowing that the dancing would become even sexier as she got older, Allura always full of giggles as she practiced.

They had singing classes, Madame Elianza insisted on the children developing their voices. She said it would help them learn to moderate the tone and pitch of their speaking voices, teaching them to always sound pleasant no matter what kind of turbulent mood they were experiencing inside. She was also attended acting classes, the teacher trying to help Allura learn how to disguise what she was feeling from others. At this she failed, Allura's face too expressive to manage such deceit. Madame Elianza feared Allura would never last at the demon's king's court if she could not learn to at least school her expressions into a blankness that belied whatever she might be feeling inside.

They learned to make tea, and how to serve it to each other, but never learned the arts of cooking a full meal. The Madame explained that there would always be servants to tend to them, be it their own people or the ones given to them by the nobles.

Every day life was a lesson, Allura learning the art of conversation, Madame Elianza instructing them to learn topics of interest that would capture the noble's attention. It had to be something simple but interesting enough that they would not doze off, the Madame explaining that after a weary day of business and politics, the nobles would like nothing better than a distraction from the norm.

She was also learning fashion, the Madame teaching them what colors and patterns would suit them best. Allura learned what sort of gaudy clothing to avoid, and though she was not yet at an expert, Elianza said she showed promise in the ability to choose outfits that would flatter not hinder her sun kissed looks.

Etiquette was also par for the course, Allura learning the proper utensils to use at a meal, when to stand or remain seated depending on the status of the person who next entered the room. She learned she must never open doors for herself, but allow her companion to do it for her, something that directly contrasted Corrum's orders to

always open doors for his companions.

It was a lot to take in, and Allura was made to understand this was only the beginning. Kept apart from the teenagers, Allura, Corrum, and Liandra could only sit back and speculate about the sort of lessons the older children were learning.

"It has to be something special..." Liandra mused, as the three friends swam to the water's shallows. "Something the grown ups don't want us kids knowing about."

"But what could it be?" Allura wondered, sneaking glances at the teenagers who were racing each other in deeper parts of the lake.

"We'll figure it out." Liandra said confidently. "I know we will."

Allura wished she had Liandra's confidence, the older girl never losing faith in the hope that they would learn the secrets Elianza taught the teenagers. Liandra was hardly content to wait until she was of age, and Allura often found herself getting caught up in the older girl's excitement. Corrum however, was more relaxed about these things, the boy thinking patience was the key. He knew if they waited, eventually the secrets would be revealed to them.

"Waiting is boring!" announced Liandra, splashing at Corrum in a fit of temper. "I want to know now!"

"But Madame Elianza says we mustn't be in a hurry to grow up." Corrum said, swimming out of Liandra's splashing range. "That we should take the time to enjoy being children..."

"Do you always repeat everything Madame says?!" demanded Liandra with a huff. Corrum had to think about it, but at last he gave a cautious nod of his head.

"The Madame usually is very wise."

"She can't know everything! Right Allura?" Liandra looked at her for confirmation, Allura hesitating.

"She knows a lot..." Allura finally allowed, leaving Liandra to sulk and pout.

"She's wrong about this though!" Liandra insisted. "I'm certainly old enough to learn more than she teaches!"

"I don't know why you're so eager for MORE lessons." Corrum complained. "Do we not have enough classes and studying to do?"

Allura nodded to this, thinking the boy wise. "Don't forget homework...The older children almost never have time to play! They're always studying."

"They find the time." Liandra gestured the two children closer to her, a secretive look in her eyes. She cast a wary glance at the teenagers, those older children seeming not to pay one iota of attention to Allura and her friends. "I've seen them....late at night, they sneak out of their rooms, and meet in private. Usually when the Madame is sleeping or entertaining her friends."

"And what do they do when they are alone?" Allura asked, voice just as soft as Liandra's.

Another furtive glance, Liandra letting out a soft whisper. "They dance and they play, and they talk though I was too far away to hear what they said."

"And just what were YOU doing up after curfew?" Corrum demanded, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Never you mind that Corrum!" Liandra said, annoyed that his question had ruined the mood. "But they do. They meet and they play, sometimes they even kiss!"

They kiss?" Allura giggled at that, Liandra nodding.

"But not like the kisses you and I are used too. These are adult kisses, the kind that leave them red faced and panting!" Allura was intrigued by this, having never witnessed a truly steamy kiss, not even on the holos she watched.

"Kisses are boring..." Corrum announced, being at the age where he had to pretend he was uninterested in such things. "And not worth breaking curfew for."

"Kisses look fun!" Liandra told them, clapping her hands together. "I wish I could get a kiss like that."

"Me too!" Allura exclaimed, sharing a mischievous glance with Liandra. For once they were of one mind, turning to face Corrum, who sputtered and began backing up in the shallow water.

"Oh no..." He began, as the two girls advanced on him determinedly. "You're not going to use me for kissing practice!" But Liandra was already lunging towards him, water splashing all around them as she threw her arms around Corrum. He wiggled and squirmed, trying to fight off the girl, as Liandra planted sloppy kisses all over his face.

"Hold still Corrum!" She sounded annoyed. "It won't work if I don't get you on the lips!"

"I don't want it to work!" The eleven year old exclaimed, trying to push Liandra off him. Allura snuck closer, and as he managed to disentangle himself from a still puckered up Liandra, Allura pounced on him. They went crashing backwards into the lake, Allura succeeding in landing a kiss on his nose before getting a face full of water. Sputtering and gasping, the two came up for air, Liandra giggling at the sight of them.

"Well, you're certainly red faced and breathless!"

"It didn't feel good at all!" Corrum complained, smashing a fist into the water to send a splash towards Liandra.

"That's because you didn't do it right!" Liandra told him.

"Hmph!" The boy said, and with a kick of his legs, was swimming past the older girl. Allura watched him move out to join the older kids, Liandra still giggling besides her.

"I'm right you know." Liandra whispered in her ear in between her laugher. "You have to do it a special way, to get the right reaction from a kiss."

"I don't think Corrum will ever let us practice for real on him..." Allura said mournfully.

"It's fine. We'll just have to learn some other way." Liandra told her, looping a friendly arm across Allura's shoulders. "Tonight, when everyone is supposed to be asleep, we'll sneak down and spy on them. And maybe this time, we'll get close enough to hear what they're saying!"

Allura was uncertain, it showed on her face. Liandra turned pleading eyes on her, all but begging as she talked. "Come on Allura, it will be fun! And we might learn just what it is that Madame Elianza is up to with them!"

"Well....." Allura still hesitated.

"Oh come on Allura, don't you want to know what the secrecy is all about?" Liandra asked. Allura thought about it, then nodded slowly, the girl grinning and hugging her excitedly. "Then we'll do it tonight! It's a promise!"

"A promise." Agreed Allura, taking seriously those words. She wasn't the only child who had made a promise recently, a lonely boy on a planet some distance away from Ranxhi was working to uphold a promise of his own. While Allura spent carefree days out in the sun lit gardens of the Madame's estate, Lotor lived in solitude and darkness, trapped inside the castle on planet Doom.

His days were full with as much schooling as Allura had, perhaps even more, the boy having his regular classes, in addition to sword training with his father. He had beginning courses in politics, and ruling a kingdom, the boy slowly learning how to navigate the dangerous world of the demon king's court. He had his own version of acting classes, but these focused more on helping him to become a skilled liar, in words, actions and disguising his face.

Lotor also was learning how to read people, and given enough time and attention he would eventually find it easy to tell when most people were lying to him. His father continued to make him kill, Lotor killing several dozen creatures a day, his father building him up towards murdering slaves. Lotor still flinched when it came to snuffing out a life, especially when that life had done nothing more than live.

He was mediating more and more, trying to attain that perfect moment when the killing rage was upon him. That moment was when he felt nothing, no pain no suffering, no guilt or conscience. He didn't even feel happy about what he was doing, not even when he struck in the name of vengeance. He knew it disappointed his father, Zarkon wishing Lotor could find pleasure in the taking of innocent lives.

The best Lotor could manage was having his thirst for vengeance satisfied, the prince finding more and more soldiers of Demos to execute for his sport. Zarkon killed many that day on Zabatos, but some he had saved, bringing them back to Doom in order for Lotor to practice the killing arts on. The prince was leaving a trail of bodies behind him, neither man, animal, or monster safe from his sword.

His skills weren't limited to sword fighting, his father bringing in teachers to instruct him in expanding his fighting repertoire. He learned how to throw a punch, how to defend himself with his fists, how to handle a whip. Lotor learned just how many lashes a lazon whip needed to kill a man, the number differing between human and Drule. He was taken to the shooting range, the woman teacher riding him harder than the men, demanding perfection in his aim. Slowly he learned how to handle several different types of guns, the prince firing holes into the cardboard cutouts presented before him.

His father brought in acrobats, the men and women teaching Lotor to be limber and how to perform somersaults and back flips. He learned how to jump from a great height, and even more importantly how to land, the boy slowly working on not falling to his knees after such a jump. The acrobatics were then choreographed into his fighting, Lotor learning how to make killing look like a dance, as beautiful as it was deadly the boy holding a natural grace he had surely gotten from his mother.

In addition to all these lessons, his weekends were full, the boy spending time onboard a docked battle ship. It's crew helped him to learn the various ins ands outs of flying, and maintaining the various programs that kept the ship in good health. A retired commander was brought in, the man furthering Lotor's education, and regaling him with stories about wars fought long before Lotor was born.

Lotor studied these wars, his teachers making a game of it, ordering him to figure out the patterns and keys to the winning side's victories. At first he failed miserably, the prince just a boy who had no skill for strategy. But they began developing it in him, giving him large tomes with words that seemed to never end. And when that wasn't enough, they gave him games. Computer programs that simulated the wars, Lotor playing one side against the artificial intelligence of the computer. He was given command of a fake army, the boy having to make every decision from what land to seize, to making sure the food rations were properly maintained so his armies did not starve.

The war programs weren't the only games he played, he was given combat simulations, the program putting him in the pilot's seat of a fighter jet. Lotor spent hours with this particular program, playing late into the night, the lights flashing all around him as he shot down ship after ship, his accuracy improving by leaps and bounds.

All these lessons left little time for the boy to have a true childhood, his toys growing neglected and forgotten. When Lotor wasn't working on one of his lessons, he was eating or sleeping, and even then he was inundated with information. Holos played before his meal, Lotor watching himself battle in the arena, the boy being made to discover his weaknesses, and how he could have killed quicker, more effectively.

Audio played while he was sleeping, the programs changing nightly, trying to teach him subliminally the things he was having the most difficult learning. The boy was being worked hard, and it would come to no one's surprise if he collapsed from the strain of it all.

Yet somehow he managed to remain standing, just barely at times, but moving zombie like from lesson to lesson. His father paid him frequent visits, so it was no surprise when the knock came on his bedroom door, Lotor barely glancing up from the flight simulation program. "Enter!" He called out, lights flashing as another ship exploded under his assault.

His father came striding in, nodding in approval at the game Lotor was playing. "You're doing good son. But keep watch on your left wing, your shield is dropping from the strain of deflecting assaults to that section of your ship."

If he could have, he would have blushed, Lotor feeling heat surged to his cheeks. He still wasn't perfect at maintaining his defense when piloting a star cutter, a mistake that could cost him his life on a real battlefield. He began diverting power to the left wing, still pressing the buttons rapidly to take out three more ships while simultaneously trying to dodge attacks from that side.

Within five minutes he earned a game over, Lotor reeling in his temper even though his first impulse was to slam the controller down on the floor. But a tantrum would do no one any good, not here, and not in space where his life would be at stake. Of course he didn't expect to ever man a star cutter in battle, at best he would be regulated towards commanding the flag ship, holding a whole fleet under his control.

It was a daunting thought, Lotor starting up the program again. He was determined to beat his best time, wanting to shoot down a three hundred ships in under ten minutes. He'd keep at it until he succeeded, enduring game over after game over, all in order to meet and exceed his own expectations.

"Is there something you wanted father?" Lotor asked, staring at the screen. Lights flickered, explosions being reflected in his eyes as he shot down ship after ship.

"Yes, there is." Zarkon told him, and closed the door. That got Lotor's attention, the boy realizing this must be something serious. But he still kept on playing, wanting to prove to himself that he could fight and hold a serious conversation at the same time. "You've been doing well in the arena."

Too well perhaps, Lotor knowing that they were having difficulty in disposing of all the bodies. They had long since given up on digging graves, instead transporting the bodies to a place some distance from the castle. It was known as the pit of skulls, and anything left there soon fell prey to the vultures that picked the corpses clean till nothing was left save for some bones.

"I think it's time we step things up." Zarkon continued, and Lotor echoed his words.

"Step things up?"

"I think it's time you stop hiding in the shadows, and make your debut." That got Lotor to look up from the screen, his ship being left defenseless. "You're ready. The crowds will come from all the cities to see their prince battle man and beast inside the arena."

Lotor stared at him, shock and awe warring through him. His ship continued to be fired upon, until it's shield failed, and it became one glowing ball of orange flame. Zarkon grinned and pointed at the screen. "Your loss son."

Lotor blinked, and shook his head, trying to center his thoughts. "I've not killed in front of an audience that big before!"

"You killed on Zabatos." Zarkon pointed out, and Lotor sighed.

"That was different. That was...vengeance..."

"Vengeance or pleasure, you'll have to start fighitng for the court's entertainments eventually." Zarkon said. "Now is a good as time as any. You're more than ready, and the nobles are eager to see the fruits of our labor." His father had invested much time and attention into Lotor's various educations, the prince realizing the man wanted a return on his investment.

"If it would please the court..." Lotor was fighting to keep the sarcasm out of his voice.

"It would please ME." Zarkon told him, with a fang flashing grin.

"And just when am I to start appearing?" Lotor asked, holding back a sigh.

"Tonight." Zarkon told him, and pulled the plug on Lotor's pilot program. "Get some rest son. I want you in tip top condition when you face Haggar's robeasts." Lotor wisely bit back protests about not being tired, the boy nodding his head instead. "Do me proud Lotor. I want the nobles screaming with delight at the sight of my son wielding his sword."

"Yes, father." Lotor answered, the man smiling and turning to exit the room. Lotor sighed, and forced himself away from the holo's screen, stepping towards his bed. But it was not sleep he would seek on it's soft mattress, the prince beginning preparations to begin his meditations. He prayed to the Dark Gods of Doom, all but begging him to give him strength and the ability to not bring shame and dishonor on his and his father's name.

* * *

To Be Continued...

Michelle

Seducing Reason, ah I only updated so fast cause I was a little annoyed at what you said. ^^;; I'm probably gonna be slowing down with the updates soon....Allura will be okay...for a while at least! XD

Christine, the Dark Rose Maiden. Thanks! As you can see, she's warming up nicely. It took a bit of a time skip though. I can't remember how many months has passed since the last chapter. Another time skip is coming up soon....probably after next chapter. And as you can see, her days are busy not just with fun but all the lessons the Madame is teaching her. I wanted Allura to have a nice life, so made Elianza a kind woman. :) Poor Lotor, being worked to such an exhausted state. *pets him.*

Misty Gargoyle, ha ha ha, your comment about the great romp in the sack made me laugh so hard! We shall see! She'll certainly be a very educated virgin! XD

Harmony Winters, it was! :D The fic became fun again for these chapters. *dances* AH....you can keep the brownie, I'm one of those weirdos that doesn't actually like the taste of chocolate....but if you got a sugar cookie I'll take it! :D

Melody Winters, thanks! *giggles* yes I see. I can't wait to see Harmony's reaction to your review now! XD And Allura does deserve the happiness she's getting. ^_-


	31. Chapter 31

She went to bed almost eagerly, Allura excited and trying not to laugh, the girl eager for the hours to pass. Her friend and roommate Liandra was much the same way, having shared secretive smiles with Allura all throughout dinner. It was an act that did not go unnoticed, Corrum flashing them worried looks. But neither girl approached him to share in the plan, both fearing the boy would somehow ruin their planned excursion.

When the time came to get up out of bed, it felt like Allura had only been dozing for a few minutes. She was more than a little annoyed with herself for sleeping, wondering how Liandra had managed to stay up for the appointed hour. Liandra had shrugged, and offered no real excuse, urging Allura out of her bed.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Whispered Allura, stepping into her pale pink slippers. Liandra was already at the door, easing it open to peer out into the hall. She studied it for a second, than gestured Allura closer, giving the all clear with her actions.

Trying not to giggle, Allura hurried down the hall, her hand held firmly by Liandra's. They darted from shadow to shadow, and soon was drawing near to the Madame's room. It was a night where she was not entertaining guests, the woman moving about her room, music playing softly. They crept by the door, cringing at every imagined sound their slipper covered feet made.

Bu they weren't caught, the two wearing sly smiles as they made it passed the bedrooms, and near to the middle of the mansion. Further down the corridor, Allura could see light flickering out of a partially open door, Liandra leading her towards it. It was to the sitting room they drew near, the two girls dropping to all fours, and crawling forward to press against the door.

Just as Liandra had said, the older children were inside it, laughing and talking quietly, the mood of the room jovial but subdued. Allura could barely make out what they were saying, their voices too low but it was enough to watch them. The girls and the boys mingled together, lounging about on chairs and couches, eyes twinkling with mischief.

One girl danced in the center of the room, moving to a beat she heard only in her hand. Allura studied her dance, watching as the girl began hitching up the long hem of her nightgown, flashing ankles than calves. Allura wasn't the only one watching, the boys expressed ardent interest in the raising of the hem, the girl inching it past her knees, and higher yet. Her thighs flashed, leaving Allura to wonder if the girl would flash her underwear to the boys.

At the last second she tossed back her head and laughed, Suebella letting go of her nightgown, it's bottom half flaring out as she spun in place. The boys seemed disappointed, Elonzo speaking up to be heard over the other's moans. "You're such a tease Suebella!"

"Madame Elianza says that's a good thing!" retorted Suebella, a twinkle in her eyes. She brushed back her auburn hair, the cut of it short, lending Suebella the look of a pixie. Her personality was just as mischievous as the fae she resembled, the girl walking over to the black haired Elonzo. "The nobles like a good tease, it gets their blood pumping."

"They're not the only ones!" Tarak called out, his looks the typical blonde hair, blue eyed combination that was so favored among both humans and Drules. But there was something exotic about him, something that hinted that he wasn't entirely human. Like Madame Elianza, his skin was pale, to the point he never tanned no matter how many days he spent basking in the sun's rays.

Suebella laughed at Tarak's words, but continued to advance on Elonzo. The seventeen year old was sitting on a recliner, watching her approach with something like anticipation in his eyes. "And what about you Elonzo?" She asked, bending forward slightly to place her hands on his knees. "Does your blood boil to watch me dance?"

"No, it does not." He denied, but even from across the room Allura could tell he lied by the way his eyes darkened with emotion.

"Aw..." Suebella pretended to pout, rubbing her hands up higher on the youth's legs. "Elonzo doesn't like to be teased..." Her hands were now on his thighs, the boy spreading his legs to allow the girl to press herself against him, her hands continuing their sensual rubbing. "But.." A sly smile on Suebella's face, the girl leaning in teasingly to whisper words just over his mouth. "You love the idea of teasing the nobles just as much as the rest of us...!"

"Suebella..." He growled out her name with a warning, his hands moving to catch at Suebella. To Allura's disappointment, the older girl nimbly skipped out of reach, the promised kiss being denied to Elonzo.

The seventeen year old looked mad, glaring across the room at the laughing Suebella. She gave a toss of her auburn curls, the sixteen year old well aware she was the center of attention for the other eight teenagers. "Poor Elonzo.....he can dish it out, but he can't take it!" Quiet laughter from the others, even as the black haired youth growled. "Whatever will Madame Elianza think to know her prized pupil is so...deficient in this area."

"As if you're any better." Challenged Elonzo. Suebella quirked an eyebrow at him, the boy continuing. "You cannot stand the thought of having to endure another's teasing, be they man or woman. None of us can." A murmur of agreement from the gathered teenagers, Suebella being left to pout and posture in response.

"Madame Elianza is the biggest tease of all." Announced Emmerine, a girl whose hair was still done up in an elaborate braided style. "She keeps promising to teach us what we need to know, but she never delivers."

"She's waiting until we get older." Suebella sighed. "And then maybe she'll finally part with all her secrets."

Liandra was excited, whispering to Allura. "So even they do not get the benefit of all of Madame Elianza's knowledge!" Allura made a shushing sound, wanting to hear more from the teenagers.

"I'm almost old enough..." boasted Elonzo. "I'll be eighteen come next month." A smirk then, the boy looking pleased to the advanced knowledge his age would bring.

"Oh you must simply tell us when you learn!" Suebella exclaimed, Emmerine clasping her hands together in agreement.

"Yes, you must!" The other teenagers were nodding, boys and girls looking eager, casting expectant looks at Elonzo.

"I don't know..." He began to disappointed moans. "I'm not sure you all would be able to handle it."

"Now whose being a tease?!" muttered Tarak, Elonzo shooting him an unrepentant look.

"I might be willing to share..." His expression turned sly, Elonzo casting a glance at Suebella. "If Suebella kisses me like she means it."

"Naughty boy...I thought you said you were unaffected by my teasing?!"

"I lied." Answered Elonzo, the other teenagers lending their voices to the discussion, urging the auburn haired girl to pay the youth's price. Suebella put on an exasperated expression, walking towards Elonzo with a seductive sway of her hips. It was the kind of walk Allura sought to memorize, the girl wondering if she'd ever be that graceful, that sexy when SHE moved.

"The price I pay to satisfy a moment's curiosity." She reached out with her hands, fingers cupping either side of Elonzo's face, tilting his head back. He was smirking as she did this, staring at her as the girl began to lower her face towards his. Allura felt Liandra nudging her, the girl anxious that she would somehow miss the sight. As if Allura was looking at anything else, the girl transfixed as Suebella brought out her tongue, using it's tip to trace a wet line across Elonzo's mouth.

"Suebella..." He groaned out her name, and his hands were suddenly there on the girl's hips, fingers clutching at her nightgown.

"You wanted me to mean it..." She whispered huskily against his lips, an instant before she pressed her mouth down on his. Allura's eyes went wide, watching the passionate clinch as boy and girl clutched at each other. They seemed to feast at each other's mouth, nipping and biting lips, tongues being thrust back and forth between them, the pair dueling for supremacy.

"Wow..." Allura breathed out, spying Suebella's fingers tangling in Elonzo's raven locks, the girl seeming to kiss him harder as she climbed up onto his lap. His own hands were busy, sliding from her hips to cup her bottom, fingers giving her a squeeze that tore a moan from Suebella.

"I told you!" hissed Liandra, fingers digging into Allura's arms. "A kiss that makes you red faced and breathless!"

Allura could only nod, wondering if someday she would get a chance to kiss someone like that. The pair of teenagers were still kissing, Elonzo's hands starting to wander even further about Suebella's body. It was then that Suebella tightened her fingers' grip, jerking on his hair cruelly as she forced him to separate from her mouth.

"Now, now Elonzo. It was a kiss we bartered for, a kiss for knowledge."

"I think I may require more kisses like that..." The boy said, a silly grin on his flush colored face. Suebella glared and shoved at him, the boy letting go so she could slide off his lap. "Besides, it's good practice for the future."

"Here, here!" Tarak applauded, casting a hopeful look at Suebella. She ignored the blonde, flouncing off to sit down next to Emmerine.

"They make a good point Suebella..." Emmerine said, her tone apologetic. "How we will ever learn to properly seduce the nobles if we don't put in for some real practice?"

"There's books..." A third girl spoke up, the others turning to glance at her. "And the Madame's lectures."

"Books and talking." Elonzo made a scoffing sound. "As if they could ever make up for hands on experience! How are we to ever become galactic famous courtesans if we remain pure and virginal all the time?"

"The Madame has her rules...." Suebella began, and Elonzo snorted.

"And you're suddenly a stickler for them?" He demanded with a shake of his head. "Madame Elianza is insane if she thinks she can keep such attractive men and women around each other with nothing happening!"

"Oh?" Mocking was her tone, Suebella throwing a cushion in Elonzo's direction. "What men are you speaking of? I see nothing but pitiable little boys playing at being adult!" But even Suebella could not deny that Elonzo and the other boys were handsome.

Elonzo opened his mouth to retort, a heated exclamation coming out of him. The others shushed him, wary of the volume of his voice attracting attention to this secret meeting. Allura herself was pouting, thinking the kissing was at an end. She glanced at Liandra, who was intent on the scene in the room, the girl's eyes gleaming.

"We're learning so much tonight!" She whispered excitedly.

"Are we?" questioned Allura, and Liandra nodded.

"Yes!"

"Liandra! Allura! What are you two doing here?" A shadow had fallen over their kneeling forms, the girls turning guiltily to find a worried looking Corum standing behind them. Liandra visibly wilted with relief, giving the boy a dismissive look.

"Corrum go back to bed."

"Liandra how could you drag Allura into this madness?" The boy demanded, ignoring the older girl's command.

"I didn't have to do any dragging, Allura wanted to come!" pointed out Liandra, Allrua nodding her head in agreement.

"And what will you two do if the Madame catches you?" The boy wanted to know.

"She won't know if you stay quiet. Now either kneel down and lower your voice, or go back to your room and sleep!" Liandra told him, her whisper a furious hiss that had it's volume raising with every other word.

"I will not. I'll....I'll..." The boy had taken his eyes off of Liandra, something in the room catching his eyes. "What are they doing?"

"They're kissing!" exclaimed Allura, turning to look as well. A new boy and girl were making out, the others watching with amusement and envy warring in their eyes.

"That's a lot different when you two tried to kiss me this afternoon at the lake." Corram said, and Liandra laughed.

"That's because you're not experienced. You're just a little boy...those are real men in there!"

"Liandra!" Corrum forgot himself loud enough to voice her name louder, the sound reaching to the teenagers who froze. The kissing pair immediately pulled apart, the boy knocking the girl onto her ass on the floor. Guilty expressions were on all the faces of the teenagers, Elonzo rising from his seat to hurry towards the door.

"Madame Elianza, I can explain..." He began, pulling the door open all the way. Allura and Liandra, who had been pressed against the wood, fell into the room, a flinching Corrum standing behind them.

"Liandra!" Suebella called out in admonishment, but they could hear the relief in her voice. "Allura, Corrum! What are you doing up this late? And spying on us no less? For shame!"

"What are YOU doing up this late?" Demanded a bold Liandra, the girl picking herself up off the floor as though she had not just made an awkward entrance into the room. "And kissing no less!"

"You saw that?" Tarak exclaimed, and Suebella and Elonzo moaned.

"Never admit to anything Tarak!" Elonzo snapped. "It'll make it harder to lie if you do!"

"We saw!" Liandra said, and latched onto Allura's arm. "All three of us. You guys were kissing, and touching, and talking about things!"

"It's things that should not concern young minds." Emmerine said, smiling kindly at them. Her smile was wasted, Liandra glaring at her. "Really little ones, you're getting excited over nothing. Go back to bed and forget you ever saw any of this."

"Why should we forget?" Allura wanted to know.

"Yeah!" Liandra all but shouted, ignoring Corrum who spoke quietly.

"Maybe we should listen and go back to bed..."

"Be quiet Corrum!" Liandra snapped at him, then returned her glare to the teenagers before her. "You guys are up to something. Something that is naughty! You wouldn't have reacted with such guilt if you weren't."

"You're imagining things." Suebella told her, and Liandra stamped her foot.

"I am not!"

"Yes, you are. Now go back to bed." Suebella ordered, the girl looking as though she had come to the end of her patience. Allura and Corrum backed up a step,

intimidated by the sixteen year old and her infamous temper. But Liandra was no slouch when it came to expressing her own annoyances, the girl nodding.

"All right. We'll go to bed." A sly smile then, Liandra grinning her victory. "But we'll be sure to stop by Madame Elianza's apartment, and let her know all about this after hours party."

"It's not a party!" Emmerine protested, and Suebella hissed out a command.

"Don't you dare!"

"What's to stop us?" Liandra wanted to know, and Suebella growled.

"Liandra you brat!"

"You will get into as much trouble as we, for being up after curfew." Tarak pointed out, earning a groan from Elonzo.

"Tarak!"

"Sorry Elonzo..." Tarak apologized, realizing he had in effect revealed that their actions were in fact something bad.

"We may get in trouble, but not as much as you nine." Liandra insisted. "Because I intend to tell Madame Elianza EVERYTHING."

"Everything?' The third girl spoke up, looking worried. "Even the kisses?"

"Especially the kisses!" nodded Liandra.

"Let's not be so hasty." Elonzo said. "Perhaps something can be worked out..."

"Like what?" Liandra asked suspiciously.

"Like..." He looked at the other teenagers, the gather boys and girls giving him helpless shrugs. "Like you can stay and hang out with us tonight..."

"And the nights that follow?"

"We'll see." Elonzo said, quick to make no definite promises.

"And you'll answer all our questions?" Liandra asked, and Elonzo sighed.

"You drive a hard bargain. But yes...we will TRY to answer your questions."

"Yay!" cheered Liandra, giving Allura's arm a squeeze. "Come on Corrum, come in and shut the door." She was already dragging Allura deeper into the room, choosing the seat that had been vacated by Elonzo. The two girls snuggled into the large recliner, Corrum reluctantly coming to sit at the floor before the chair.

"What do you want to know?" Elonzo asked, the others returning to claim the various seating spread throughout the room.

"Why is kissing such a big deal?" Corrum asked.

"What is a courtesan?" Allura added her own question to the mix.

"What does the Madame teach you?!" came Liandra's imaptient voice. "It has to do with kissing, doesn't it?"

"Er....some of it, yes..." Elonzo admitted, and Liandra let out a delighted squeal.

"I knew it!"

"But it's more than just kissing." Suebella added. "We are taking classes, learning anatomy and the pleasure points of the body, the art of massages. It's a whole lot of studying on top of our regular school work."

"There's also flirting..." added Emmerine. "We're learning the sport of engaging our partner's interest through talk and subtle movements of the body. It's all about enticing the nobles, making them want us."

"Why?" Allura asked, knowing no one had ever explained to her just what the purpose to all these lessons were.

A shared glance went through the room, the teenagers suddenly even more uncomfortable. "It has to do with that word you mentioned." Suebella said at last. "Courtesan..."

"Suebella..." Elonzo's voice held a warning to it, the girl shooting him an annoyed look.

"You said we'd answer their questions! Besides....they'll find out eventually...what does it matter if it's a few years earlier than the Madame intended?" She asked him. He still hesitated, and Liandra frowned at them.

"If you won't answer, we'll go straight to Madame Elianza and ask her, ourselves!"

"She'll wonder where they learned such a word." Emmerine pointed out, and Elonzo sighed.

"Fine!" he threw up his hands in defeat. "Answer their questions, see if I care."

"A courtesan?" Allura reminded them, when the teenagers had fallen silent after Elonzo's outburst.

"It's a..." Another exchanging of glances, Subelle hesitating. "It's a special job for special men and women."

"Beautiful people." Added Emmerine, Subelle nodding.

"Beauty is very important in a courtesan's job."

"And just what is a courtesan's job?" Allura asked.

"A courtesan is to...to be a special playmate to the nobles. A mistress if you will." Sueblel explained, causing the children's nose to wrinkle in confusion.

"A mistress?" Allura did not know this word, and Suebella sighed.

"A mistress is like a wife....but without the ties of matrimony. She or he dotes on the client, and the client rewards them with expensive tokens of their affection. You get gifts..."

"Like toys?" Corrum interrupted and Suebella shook her head no.

"Better than toys. You get houses, money, servants. Jewels."

"Is Madame Elianza a courtesan?" Allura asked, thinking that the woman had a lot of all the things Suebella has just listed.

"She's mainly retired now, though she does still entertain on occasion." Suebella told them.

"She likes to keep in touch with her contacts, keeps her new business lucrative." Another big word Allura did not understand, the girl flashing Emmerline a puzzled look.

"So what is her job then?"

"To raise us." Tarak answered, gesturing at the mixed group of children. "She's developing a product you see. One she will sell to the highest bidder."

"Sell?!" Allura was alarmed, barely able to keep from screaming. "You mean like slaves?!"

"No no no!" Several of the teenagers quickly interjected, waving their hands at Allura in a panicked matter.

"We're free." Suebella said, trying to reassure them. "But the Madame owns our contracts. She will sell them to suitable buyers, and we will have to pay off our debt

to her for the first five years of any money we make on our contracts."

"Why?"

"It costs a small fortune to raise even just one child, let alone a dozen or more." Emmerine explained to the children. "There's food, housing, clothing and educational costs. The Madame would quickly run out of money if she didn't' have us earn it back for her."

"Yeah earn it back for her on OUR backs." Muttered one of the boys, the other teenagers torn between laughing and shushing him.

Allura frowned again, not understanding what being on one's back had to do with anything.

"Are we to kiss the nobles?" Liandra wanted to know, and squealed when several heads nodded yes. "Eeew! Yucky! I don't think I could kiss a stranger!"

"You'll learn." Elonzo said. "The Madame will teach you how to toss inhibitions aside for your job. It will become as easy as breathing, you won't even have to think about it to do it."

"Is that why you guys were kissing?" Corrum asked. "Because you were trying to get used to it?" Another exchanging of glances, the teenagers shrugging, leaving Elonzo to answer.

"Partly. But also....we want to do it of our choosing. To kiss who we want, when we want. Once our contracts our sold, we won't have the right to choose our own partners. Not until we earn enough money to be free of our contracts and retire."

"So..." Liandra began slowly, trying to make sure she understood. "The kissing you were doing, it wasn't anything bad?"

"Not exactly." Hedged Tarak, and Elonzo sighed.

"Madame Elianza forbids us from engaging with each other in such behavior. She wants us to be pure and chaste, right up until our first buyer."

"What does chaste mean?" Allura wanted to know, and she could have sworn Elonzo blushed.

"It uh...it means no se---"

"No kissing!" interrupted Emmerline, shooting him a warning look. "The Madame doesn't want us kissing, or practicing what we learn on each other. Not without her there to supervise."

"Why not?" Allura asked.

"She doesn't want us to form loving attachments to one another." Emmerline said, making the children frown.

"But we're a family!" Corrum exclaimed. "We all love one another..."

"And that love is fine." Emmerline answered. "It's a different love, the kind of love mommies and daddies have for one another that is forbidden."

"Why" Allura and Liandra asked at the same time.

"Love would only complicate things in a courtesan's line of work." Suebella explained. "It would make our jobs difficult, we wouldn't be able to see to our clients if we were pining away for the kiss of another."

"Hmm...." Allura frowned. "So we can't ever fall in love?"

"Not until we retire."

"What about with our clients?" To that the teenagers began laughing, several shaking their heads no.

"It would only bring disaster." Replied Suebella. "A client won't ever be able to return that love, not in any way that can count. He or she won't be able to look past status, and the shame associated with elevating a courtesan beyond his or her social class. I mean no noble would ever consider marrying one of us!"

"So we have to kiss and play with the nobles, and never love or be loved in return?" Allura asked, her tone sad. She grew even sadder at Suebella's nod, Allura trying

not to cry at the thought of the loveless future that awaited her. Liandra and Corrum continued to ask questions, but Allura just sat there, barely taking in the words around her. She hoped and prayed that the other children were wrong, that a courtesan could find love, no matter the station of their partner. If she had only known how much trouble such hopes were, she might have begun preparations to turn her heart into ice.

* * *

To Be Continued!

Michelle

Christine the Dark Rose Maiden, thanks again. I always enjoy reading your reviews. :) The teenagers get up to a lot! Just imagine, when Allura and her group of friends is older, they'll be the ones sneaking off for make out sessions! XD Now I think I missed out on an oppurtunity...but there's time to rectify it....I got to somehow get a dance in for Lotor and Allura!

Lotor, the poor boy....such a different lifestyle from Allura. No friends, little to no fun. He's only motivated by revenge for his mother and Allura right now. *pets him.*

Seducing Reason, I am not telling. Why? Cause if you annoy me too much I'll stop updating as punishment! XD I'm curious as to where you see the story going. So please speculate!

Harmony WInters, heee! Yes! Later in the fic all right, she gets the kisses. Although maybe not in the way she wants...at first at least. ^_-

Misty Gargoyle, oh! You guessed! Later in the fic, I have a mention of Allura is keeping track of Lotor, and she never misses any of his arena fights. So I guess that makes her a groupie! :D Glad you like my story so much! I'm glad there's no Nanny too...she would stifle Allura too much.

Edwardismyvampiresweetheart, thanks again. I'm glad. And Yes I agree. Poor, Poor Lotor.


	32. Chapter 32

Just a note, a major time skip was had. Allura is now 16, which makes Lotor 18.

---Michelle

It was with an eager spring in her step that Allura entered the classroom, the girl smiling a greeting to the four teenagers who were already present in the room. They chorused hellos at her, Liandra waving her towards the empty seat next to her, Allura dropping down gracefully onto the padded cushion. Her book bag followed her descent, hitting the floor with a thud, left neglected for the moment as Allura stared at the device sitting before Liandra.

The older girl wasn't the only one to have such a device, there was two more, each placed on a table, looking small and unobtrusive. The desks each sat two people, Allrua realizing the device was meant to be shared between her and Liandra. Crystalline, the odd girl out, was sitting at the third table, not having to share the device with anyone. And still her fingers fidgeted over the device, her touch possessive as she studied the object before her.

The boys, Corrum and Phillip were also staring at the device, fingers prodding and poking at the metal. Allura glanced back at Liandra, noting the look of concentration on her face as she fiddled with the various buttons, trying to activate it into motion.

"What's that?" Allura asked, breaking the concentrated silence of the room.

"Don't know." Came Corrum's answer. "But it's some kind of teaching aide." Not one of the teenagers present suggested they should wait until Madame Elianza arrived, each one involved in trying to work out the device's secrets. Allura knew why, today was to be a special day at least according to the rumors that abounded. And it was all tied in with her sixteenth birthday, the girl having celebrated it the day before.

As the youngest in the class of five, Allura's age had been that which had held them back, the Madame refusing to teach them anything more salacious than the basic anatomy of both Drule and human. Fascinating though those lessons were, the gathered teenagers were all eager to move on, to get to the nitty gritty aspect of their lessons. For over five years Allura had waited for this day, and as impatient as she was, she couldn't imagine the depths of Liandra's curiosity, the girl having been with the Madame since she was eight.

They had been through much together, Allura and Liandra, and not even the addition of two more children close to their age had shattered their bonds of friendship. Crystalline and Phillip were relatively new arrivals, having only been with the Madame's family for the last two years. Those two still had much to learn, being inundated with information, lessons and studies piled upon them.

The two took it with remarkable good stride, Crystalline and Phillip feeling grateful to the Madame for adopting them when they had been so late into their teens. In addition to attending the courses prescribed for the teenagers, the pair was taking part in classes with the younger group of children. Allura didn't know how they managed such a heavy work load, the girl looking back on her preteen days with a shudder, recalling how many classes she had had to take.

It was better now that she was just two year shy of being an adult, having only a handful of classes she must attend to. None of them had to do with the advancement of ones' intellectual skills, the classes focused more on training the teenagers for the job that would be awaiting them in just a few short years. Allura felt both nervous and excited at the future that was drawing near, to the point her stomach fluttered constantly with anxiety.

But the time to leave the Madame's care was still years in the future, so for now Allura tried to concentrate on the present, watching as Liandra let out a triumphant sound. "What, what?" She asked her friend, the girl shaking her head.

"It did something!" She prodded the device once more, Allura hearing the faintest of sounds at Liandra's touch. Lights flickered over the device, and then coalesced into one beam, an image appearing over their heads, the girls craning their necks back to stare. And stare they did, their eyes wide with shocked interest, their mouths falling open at the scene playing out in the air.

It was a man and a woman, and they were having sex, frantic, desperate fucking that left Allura blushing as she wondered how the man didn't break the woman in two. The woman was just as eager as the man, her head tossed back, her painted lips parted as she let out moan after moan. It was the moans that got the boys' attention, Corrum and Phillip abandoning their own device to hurry over to Allura's desk.

Crystalline also approached, staring wide eyed at the scene playing out above them. "It's so..." The girl trailed off, at a loss for words.

"Wonderful.." Sighed Liandra in appreciation.

Allura was torn between averting her eyes and staring, the girl absolutely fascinated by the scene playing out before them. For years they had heard rumors, whispers trickling down to them about just what went on behind close bedroom doors when a courtesan was alone with her client. Of course the five knew about sex, but it was only the basics, what little information the Madame had allowed them.

And that information had been presented to them in a clinical way, the woman determined to keep them from engaging in such activities with each other. Sex between family members was a big no no, Madame Elianza forbidding all but the most inoffensive of touches. They weren't even allowed to kiss, except when she was present to supervise, leaving the teenagers very curious and also extremely frustrated.

An understanding of what was supposed to happen, and seeing it presented before them in graphic detail were two very different things, the teenagers chattering quietly about what they were seeing. "Look at how she lifts and moves her hips to meet his thrust." Phillip pointed out, never taking his eyes off the two figures in the holo. "She doesn't just lay there and endure."

"Of course she wouldn't Phillip!" Crystalline exclaimed. "If a client wanted a dead fish for a partner, he'd stay with his own wife rather than take a courtesan for his mistress!" That produced giggles all around, the teenagers laughing but with an undercurrent of nervous emotion. Inexperienced though they were, they knew enough to know they would be expected to perform, and to perform well. The nobles wouldn't settle for anything less, spending valuable coin on the purchase of their contracts. A disappointed noble would bring shame to the house, would lower the Madame's standing in society.

It was something Madame Elianza would not allow, and Allura wondered how they would learn the tools needed to please their benefactors without actually engaging in sexual intercourse. Madame Elianza was often fond of saying she would turn them into the most experienced of virgins before she was through, leaving the teenagers to speculate on what just sort of methods she would employ.

With the holo before them, it seemed one of the methods was revealed, the man's face twisting in expression, his eyes squinted shut as his powerful hips slammed into the woman's welcoming thighs. He was groaning, grunts emitting at a steady pace, the man looking and sounding like his very life depending on his reaching release before the day was done.

"He's making a funny face." Liandra complained, fingers absentmindedly playing with the surface of the deivce. "Do all men look so...so silly when having sex?!" That got Allura and Crystalline to look at the two boys, Corrum and Phillip shrugging.

The woman looked only marginally better, her mouth open in a never ending moan, her head tossed back so her hair swept across the floor. Her eyes appeared to be rolling back in her head, the woman's cries becoming more urgent. "Is he killing her?" Allura wanted to know, and nearly jumped when Madame Elianza of all people answered her question.

"No Allura." The woman sounded amused, slowly shutting the door to the classroom. The other four flinched at the sound, but seemed unable to tear their eyes away from the hologram. "He's not. Although some people have referred to climax as dying a little death."

"Climax?" She risked a peek at the Madame, the woman slowly sauntering towards the desk the five teenagers were gathered around. "Is that what that look on her face is?"

"Indeed." Confirmed the Madame, and reached past Allura to press a new button on device. The moans quieted down, but the action remained, the Madame taking on a lecturing tone. "The climax is everything, at least when it comes to a courtesan and her client. It is not enough to merely make your partner come, it must be an exquisite quest for pleasure. A journey to bring your partner to new heights of pleasure."

"And they us?" Corrum asked, the boy frowning when Elianza told him no. "Why not?"

"A courtesan's pleasure is secondary, neither needed nor required. You will be the ones doing the work of making your partner feel the earth move and the heavens shake for them."

"That hardly sounds fair." Liandra said, a pout forming on her lips. "Why should they get to have all the fun and we don't?"

"You will be compensated in other ways."

"Money..." Phillip said knowingly. The Madame nodded, and Liandra continued to pout.

"Of course..." continued the Madame, tone taking on a sly quality to it. "That isn't to say if you do reach a climax, no one will penalize you for the act."

"They won't?" Liandra asked hopefully.

"In fact, some of your future partners may enjoy it more if you do find release within their arms. But that is more rare than you think, your partners will most likely not want to expend the energy to seeing to their mistress' enjoyment. However....men.." A pause, the Madame smiling. "And women, are a fickle, strange lot. They'll want more then their bodies stroked, their egos demanding a show of enjoyment on their partner's face."

A pause, the Madame letting her words sink in for a full minute. "You'll put to use your acting classes when it comes time to pleasure your partner."

"You mean...we'll lie to them?" Allura asked, appalled at the thought of such deceit.

"Just a little lie. Think of it as giving the performance of your life, this faking the enjoyment." A twinkle in the Madame's eyes, the woman ruffling Allura's hair fondly. "Your moans will heighten their excitement, their arousal."

Another touch of the buttons on the device, and now the pair switched with another, a human woman and a large Drule male, the sex even more desperate and needy. Allura gasped anew, staring at the Drule, seeing the way he seemed to dwarf the woman with his massive body. "He's too big...!" squeaked out Crystalline, and Allura realized the girl was staring at the Drule's member, that large glistening tool driving in and out of the woman's body.

"This is a typical size of the Drule male." Madame Elianza said, allowing the hologram to do a close up of the Drule's thrusting cock. "Notice how he doesn't have just length, but width to his size. You'll find a human's body just barely fits such a large instrument, care must be taken before allowing your Drule partner to penetrate you. That goes for you boys as well."

Madame's last words had Corrum and Phillip paling, Allura feeling a pang of sympathy go through her. She knew that the boys wouldn't have much choice in who their partners ended up being, anymore than the girls would. Corrum and Phillip were struggling with the concept of sharing their bed with another male, the two desperately praying the Madame would take pity on them and arrange female clients for them.

"If you're partner doesn't care to get you aroused..." continued the Madame. "You'll have to submit to other means. There are lubricants to help ease the passage of a Drule into a human's body, I suggest you use them."

It all sounded horrible to Allura, the girl shivering and hoping fervently that a a human bought her contract and not a Drule.

"In fact, that will be part of your homework for tonight." Madame Elianza told them. "I want you to look up the various lubricants, and find the ones you think would best suit you. What our bodies cannot make for us, we must get from somewhere else."

"Wha...what if they don't want to wait to use the lubricants?" It was a horrible thought, and it was Crystalline who gave voice to it.

"There are ways to dissuade them. It is in their best interest as well as yours not to do you any lasting harm." Elianza explained. "Of course sex is not just limited to one position and one hole." Another press on the buttons, the woman now kneeling before the Drule, her head bobbing up and down the length of his shaft. The girls made uncomfortable sounds, wincing at the sight.

Corrum and Phillip were another matter, growing aroused at the sight of the woman servicing the Drule. Their delight lasted only long enough for the Madame to switch the holo to a human male and a Drule male in that same position, the two boys paling as they realized it went both ways for them. It seemed to grow even worse when the

Drule reached down to grip hold of the human's hair, the larger man beginning to thrust his hips into the youth's mouth.

"We have a lot to go over..." Elianza said, allowing the image of the two men to remain. "In the coming months, you will learn a variety of positions, and your flexibility will be put to the test as we learn just how far each of you is capable of bending. There are after all, over a hundred different positions possible between a couple, and you will be expected to know most of them."

"And to perform them?" Liandra asked, having grown bored with the two men on the holo. Madame Elianza nodded, leaving Allura and the other children to wonder just how flexible they would have to be for their upcoming profession.

"Have you all had a good enough look at the holo?" The teenagers nodded, Madame Elianza smiling and gesturing for them to return to their seats. "Then it's time to get serious..." She had them press buttons on the devices, a certain sequence that triggered the image to change. This time a Drule male was standing over them, arms and legs spread, the man totally naked.

Another push of the buttons had red appear on the Drule's purple skin, key points highlighted on the body. "What's this Madame Elianza?" called out Corrum, the boy looking disgruntled at having to stare at a naked male. Allura knew he would much rather they be looking at a female, but the chances were low that their contracts would be bought a woman. The high ranking noble ladies simply cared little for those in a courtesan's line of work, preferring to get their relief elsewhere.

"You're looking at the Drule male's erogenous zones." Explained the Madame, leaning against her desk. "Please note they exist all over the body, and are not focused in just their groin."

"But the red is the brightest down there!" protested Liandra.

"It is. But only a clumsy and inexperienced courtesan would settle his or her attentions on the cock alone." Elianza told them, a shock going through them at her language. She almost never used such words, the teenagers quick to realize the Madame was serious about keeping their attention. As if their minds could wander, not with the subject matter presented before them!

"You'll want to start with one of the smaller zones.." Continued the Madame. "A simple caress on the arm, or a kiss on the neck will suffice. As you become more familiar with your partner, you will be allowed to become bolder, your touches becoming more insistent. You may even be permitted to bite at the skin, but you must do it gently."

"To not bruise them?" Allura asked, tone innocent.

"To not bleed them." Allura shivered at the Madame's answer. "A Drule's blood is sacred to them, they only allow another Drule the honor of bleeding them during bed sport." It was left unsaid that the only way a human could hope to bleed a Drule was on the field of battle, only getting away with it if they somehow managed to kill the Drule. "It is unfortunate considering the Drules find it quite arousing, both to bleed and to make others bleed."

"What happens if we do bleed them?" Corrum asked, then quickly added. "By accident?"

"Pray you never learn." Madame Elianza told him, expression serious. "If you feel you cannot control yourself, then avoid using your teeth on your Drule partners." Allura had a feeling that many of the students in the room, herself included, had just made a vow to never bite a Drule.

"There are of course other ways to titillate your Drule partners." Madame Elianza had them do a close up of the man's face, red light flaring into life over his purple colored skin. Most of the light centered on the Drule's ears, the red burning brightest at the very end of the pointed tips. "The ears are highly effective. You may find your Drule turning to putty in your hands with a simple caress of your tongue against his ears."

"And the tips?" Liandra asked, and Madame smiled in approval.

"I'm glad you noticed. You must pay extra attention to the tips. It's not uncommon to make a Drule purr by sucking on the pointed tips of their ears."

"As much as they like other parts sucked?" Liandra wanted to know, Allura blushing as she remembered the holos of the humans servicing the Drule on their knees.

"Almost as much." The Madame allowed. "Their ears are very sensitive. The added length allows for much more nerves than humans have. You must use that to your advantage." A murmur from the teenagers, and then Madame Elianza had them zoom out to the rest of the body. "Study the zones, try to guess how they need to be stimulated..."

Allura stared at the image, keeping her eyes averted from the male's erect state. She saw red glowing over his nipples, and realized with a start that that too was a zone for pleasure in a male. Liandra giggled next to her, having the male rotate above them so they could see his back. Red glowed over the rectum, leaving Allura startled and wondering why.

"Most Drules won't like to admit to this, but they can feel pleasure in their ass." The Madame told them, and glanced at the two boys in the room. "Corrum, Phillip pay attention to what I'm about to say because this applies to human males as well." The boys sat up straighter, unhappy looks on their faces. "There is a gland inside, a spot you can work to your advantage to increase pleasure. This gland is limited to males only, and can be simulated by fingers or the thrusting of a male's cock. Of course..." Another sly look. "There are toys that can be used to also reach that gland, but we'll cover that in a future lesson."

"Toys?" Liandra seized on the word, looking intrigued. "Will we be allowed to handle these toys?"

"Under strict supervision, yes." The Madame told them. "You'll be expected to be well verse in the use of these items, willing and ready to perform with them, either on yourselves or on your partner."

"On ourselves?" Allura asked, and the Madame nodded.

"It's not unheard of. Your partner may find enjoyment in watching you tend to your own needs. You have to remember Allura, there are many ways to arouse, many ways to give your partner pleasure. Especially if they are Drule. The Drules...have more of everything. More size, more zones, more needs. Specialized ones. If you get a Drule for a partner I've no doubt you will be kept busy pleasing them in and out of the bedroom."

"Oh..." Allura said quietly, thinking it all sounded like a lot of hard work. Madame Elianza had the holos change, this time a Drule female appearing in the air. The two boys let out excited sounds, this was the first time either of them had seen a naked Drule female. The red glow was in place over the female's body, Madame Elianza beginning to call out the spots of interest to her students.

The lesson continued, enough time being spent to go over the human male and female's body as well. "Take the holo devices with you when you leave." Madame Elianza advised them. "You'll be expected to have these zones memorized by next week."

"Will there be a test?" Corrum called out, and the teenagers let out disappointed moans at Elianza's nod.

"There will indeed..." The bell chimed the hour, Elianza looking surprised. "Is it that time already?" She stared at the chrono meter on her desk, then nodded. "Very well. You have acting lessons to attend to. Try not to let what you learned today distract you too badly." It was with a twinkle in her eyes that the Madame said that, the raven haired woman giving a toss of her head.

The teenagers got the message, and hurriedly gathered their bags, Allura allowing Liandra to carry the device in hers. It was still early in the day, there would be hours to go before they had a chance to even look at the holos once more, let alone review what they had learned. Allura, ever studious, was determined to score nothing less than perfect on the test that was to follow.

* * *

Eh....couldn't find a good way to end this chapter. =/

To Be Continued....

Michelle

Seducing Reason, really? Interesting. Or maybe the kitty just likes the warmth of the computer. ^^;; Well it would be hard to make Allura a courtesan in any other circumstance. I mean as a princess why would she become one? Hee...I'm giggling cause I have a fic called Chained Desires which I probably won't ever post here, which has Allura as a slave keeping dominatrix and Lotor ends up HER slave. XD So you see, I'm always reinventing their relationship. ;-p I like that I could shock you. :D

Harmony Winters, thanks! Yes, she wanted to keep them as carefree and innocent as possible.

Melody Winters, I'm blushing. No not a proffesional writer, though you're not the first to ask. The problem is (A.) I often feel I am not good enough to be one. And (B.) I haven't been able to get inspired to think of original characters I would want to write about. Only Voltron and Valkyrie Profile move me enough to want ot write. *sighs* But maybe someday I could try to get published. But a lot of times, I really do feel I am not good enough, I'll have chapters I am proud of, but then I think of the ones that I feel came out badly, and that makes me all the more frustrated.

Misty Gargoyle, she should be carefuly, I know! ANd look at what they're learning now that they are older. Things will only get more spicy when she hits 18. :D

Edwardismyvampiresweetheart, well not a slave....a sex worker.


	33. Chapter 33

She always felt a sense of nostalgia when creeping down the mansion's long hall late at night. Especially when she neared the Madame's room, Allura going on tip toe and taking care not to creak the floor boards. It always made her think of that night five years ago, when she had been an impressionable eleven year old, learning the word that would define who she was destined to become.

Courtesan. It sent shivers down her spine, Allura wondering if she would ever come to the point of being ready for her role in high society. She took class after class in preparation, and she still suffered from doubts and hesitations, Allura fearing no amount of studying would turn her into a lady of Madame Elianza's grand standings. The Madame was everything Allura strove to be, beautiful and graceful, commanding and assertive. Sexy and seductive, the Madame made even eating a subtle flirtation to all who glanced her way.

A sigh escaped her, Allura recognizing the emotion in her as envy. She still felt so ungainly, awkward and clumsy, Allura hurrying forward on feet that stomped too loudly on the boards. She cringed at those sounds, fearing a servant would come to investigate, Allura knowing the others would be annoyed with her if that happened. But she reached the common room without incident, spying the other four teenagers already spread out among the furniture.

"Hello!" She said softly, making sure to close the door behind her. The room had changed, but the purpose behind her visit to it had not, Allura and the other teenagers here to unwind after a stressful day of hard studying. It wasn't as innocent as she would have liked, Allura knowing that the others would want to experiment, to practice the day's lessons on each other.

Still she couldn't afford to be left out, it would be to her disadvantage if she didn't advance at the same speed as the others. Allura always felt she was making up for time, desperate to catch up to Corrum and Liandra due to her younger years. Even Phillip and Crystalline with their briefer stays in the Madame's care, seemed to know so much more than Allura when it came to sexual pleasure.

She had no doubts that at least two of her friends were sneaking off to do more than just kiss, although Allura could never prove it. Nor did she try, Allura thinking the less she knew about the forbidden activities the others engaged in, the better off she'd be. Still she took her seat among the others, getting herself comfortable on the divan that Liandra allowed her to share.

Liandra already had the holo device out, the girl switching from position to position, giggling at some of the more complex ones. Allura blushed as she looked, seeing the Drule had the human female on some sort of sling, the woman nearly falling off backwards so that she bent in a painful manner. Only the Drule's grip on her hips kept her in place, the man never missing a beat in his thrusting.

"Liandra..." Allura began, trying not to sound chiding. "We're supposed to be studying erogenous zones...not some of the one hundred positions Madame Elianza mentioned."

"It never hurts to get an early start." Liandra said, making the scene in the holo change, the woman now laying back on a bed, her thighs spread wide. The Drule was the one on his knees, head pressed against the woman's center, tongue licking vigorously at her slit. Allura's mouth went dry at the sight, the girl far more intrigued by this sex act than she would ever dare admit.

Especially not to Liandra, the girl slowing down the image, eyes wide as she stated. "Do you think that feels good Allura?"

She shrugged, not willing to offer an answer.

"The woman certainly seems to be enjoying it." Offered Crystalline, and Phillip made a scoffing sound.

"She's faking it for his enjoyment."

"How can you be so sure?" demanded Crystalline, her question causing Phillip to fall silent.

"I don't think she is faking..." Allura said at last, the others turning to look at her. She turned redder at their attention, lowering her eyes so as not to meet the gaze of any one person.

But not before she saw Corrum's smirk, the boy taking wicked delight in Allura's discomfort. "Ah Allura, is that something YOU'RE interested in?" She merely blushed harder, hoping Corrum would leave off in his teasing. "Would you like to have a naughty Drule partner crouching between your legs, using his mouth on you?"

"As if you wouldn't want a woman to be on their knees, with their mouth on you!" Liandra interjected, coming to Allura's defense with a new distraction. "I saw how intrigued you and Phillip were when the holos showed that human woman sucking off the Drule!"

He didn't deny it, smirking some more. It was Crystalline who brought stark reality crashing down on them, the girl's voice laden with disappointment. "It's a moot point Liandra. I doubt any of us will experience that kind of pleasure....not at least until we retire."

Frowns all around followed the girl's words, Corrum letting out a heated protest. "We might."

"Honestly Corrum, can you imagine one of those haughty ladies of the court getting down her knees to use her mouth on your dick?" Liandra demanded. "Because I can't." She sighed then, a petulant pout on her lips. "It's really not fair of the Madame to show us these things, acts of pleasure that will be denied to us."

"She wants us to learn." Phillip said, giving a disgusted gesture at the holo device. "Wants us to know everything about pleasing others, even at the cost of our own pleasure."

"Can we really be happy this way...." Allura asked, having found her voice once more. "Always seeing to others, never thinking to ask or demand favors in return?"

"It doesn't matter if we're happy. We'll be rich. Sought after, men fighting over us." Crystalline didn't sound enthusiastic over the prospect though.

"Hmph." snorted Phillip, crossing his arms over his chest. "It's times like these that I wish the Madame had left me at the orphanage."

"Phillip!" Allura and Crystalline gasped out at one, feeling outrage and dismay at his words.

"And just what sort of fate would have awaited you there?" demanded Corrum, jabbing a finger into the other boy's side. "I'll tell you...Poverty and sickness, a low class education, and even lower class job. At least here the Madame has opened the world up to us, giving us riches beyond belief. I find it a small price to pay this sacrificing the happiness I could find in a lover's arms."

"You're settling for less than you're worth." Phillip growled, and Corrum shook his head.

"I know what I am worth. Do you?' Another smirk on the boy's handsome face, his eyes gleaming with pride. "I once snuck into Madame's office, and saw my file. My first contract alone will be worth five hundred fifty-thousand credits upon the completion of my education."

"Five hundred fifty-thousand credits?!" squeaked out Allura, the girl in awe. The boy nodded, beaming.

"And over a third of that price will be paid to the Madame to compensate for her years of generosity." Phillip pointed out.

"It will still be more money than you make Phillip!"

"What?" Phillip gasped, stepping towards Corrum urgently. "You looked at my contract?"

"I looked at them all." Corrum informed them smugly. "And Phillip, your quick tempered mouth is woefully bringing down your price. I would not be surprised if Madame Elianza does not suggest your partner gag you during sex."

Phillip let out a low growl, his hands clenching into fists. Crystalline nervously stepped between him and the other boy, her hand pressing on Phillip's chest. "Let us not fight..." She begged, tone sweet in it's pleading.

Phillip seemed to calm at her touch, catching at her hand and pulling her to him. She let out a soft sound of surprise, eyes going wide as Phillip pressed their bodies together. "You're right. I can think of something much better to do than waste time fighting it out with him."

"So can I." Corrum said, glancing hopefully at Allura. She pretended not to notice, studying Phillip and Crystalline with interest. The girl was blushing but making no move to get away, allowing Phillip to run his hands over her nubile form.

"Corrum!" Liandra's voice came out a low shout, startling them all into distraction. "How much is my contract worth?"

"Oh....about four hundred thousand credits, give or take a few hundred." Corrum answered, still staring with desire ridden eyes at Allura.

"That's all?" Liandra seemed disappointed. "I thought I'd be worth more than that."

"It's because you're too assertive." Corrum told the girl. "You have a loud mouth, and a bossy nature. You won't be an easy sale to make for the Madame, not unless

you either change your attitude, or learn a few specialized tricks."

"It's all right Liandra..." Allura said, giving the older girl a quick hug. "Madame Elianza said sometimes a man likes to be dominated by their mistress. I'm sure you will fetch a high price with one of them."

"Those types are far and few in between, especially among the Drules." Corrum said knowingly. "They much prefer a more submissive girl like Allura, to a loud mouthed brat like Liandra."

"Corrum!" Allura was appalled at his words, the boy seeming unrepentant.

"It's fine Allura." Liandra said, holding her head up proudly. "Corrum...how much is Allura's contract?"

"Don't!" Allura cried out in embarrassment, fearing the worse. She was sure hers would be the cheapest of them all, the girl feeling she still knew so little when it came to the arts that made up a proper courtesan.

"Why not?" Liandra asked, and Allura shook her head.

"I don't want to know. Please....respect my wishes on this matter."

"Oh right Allura." Liandra sighed in defeat. "But if you ever do decide to find out, be sure to let me know the number."

"I will." Promised Allura, hugging Liandra once more.

"We should be studying." A giggle accompanied those words, Crystalline giving Phillip half hearted protests as he dropped down onto a love seat, the boy pulling the girl onto his lap.

"We are." He said, tone and look flirtatious. "I'm going to practice on the various erogenous zone we learned about in class today."

"But...!"

"But nothing." Phillip cut her off, tightening his grip on the squirming girl's waist. "I---we need to learn. And the best way is a more hands on experience, so we can better study the reactions we cause in ourselves and our partner."

"He's right." Corrum said, the boy grinning. "Don't you want to be prepared for the kind of sensations your future partner will cause in you?"

"Well..." The girl was hesitating, the other boys and girls sensing how close she was to caving.

"You wouldn't want to make a fool of yourself Crystalline." Liandra added her support to the boys' coaxing. "What if you reacted unfavorably to a touch? You have to learn how to control such reactions!"

"Besides....books and holos can only take us so far..." Phillip said, letting his hands glide up the sides of the girls' waist, Crystalline having turned docile in his lap. "It's the only way to really learn the tools of our trade."

"If it's the only way..." Crystalline said, the gasped in surprise, Phillip having cupped her breasts.

"It is..." The boy practically purred out his encouragements, eyes showing how much he relished touching Crystalline in this manner. She sat stiffly as he fondled her, the boy groping and squeezing her breasts.

"How does that feel?" Liandra wanted to know, having crept closer to the love seat.

"Different..." came Crystalline's answer, the girl shifting restlessly on the boy's lap.

"Different how?" Liandra demanded. "Good? Bad?"

Crystalline shook her head, teeth emerging to chew on her bottom lip. "It feels strange..." A hesitation, the girl risking Phillips anger. "I'm not sure he's doing it right..."

Corrum laughed at that, Phillip's face turning an angry red, his hands squeezing Cyrstalline's breasts harder. She cried out in discomfort, trying to shy away from his hands.

"She's not fruit Phillip." Allura said, holding back a wince of sympathy for Crystalline's manhandling at the boy's hands. "You have to be gentle..."

"I am being gentle." He insisted, fixing Allura with an annoyed glare. "What do you know anyway?"

"I think plenty." Corrum lent his support to Allura, smiling at her. "A female would know their own bodies, and what does or does not feel good. If she says you must be gentle, than you must do that."

"And what does Liandra think?" Phillip demanded, everyone turning to glance at the oldest.

"I agree with Allura!"

"How unsurprising" muttered Phillip. But his hands ceased their squeezing, the boy moving them slowly, palms caressing over the front of Crystalline's breasts.

Time seemed to grow still, and then the girl was gasping, a shiver seeming to shake through her.

"Better?" Allura asked, seeing how the blush deepened on the girl's cheeks.

"Yes, much!" Crystalline admitted, and Phillip grinned, triumph in his eyes.

"You're feeling good now...I can feel your nipples budding against my hands."

"That doesn't mean anything!" stuttered Crystalline, and the others giggle quietly.

"It means more than you think." Phillip insisted, shifting his hands so that his fingers rubbed and pinched at the girl's nipples that protruded against the thin fabric of her nightgown.

Crystalline made a distressed sound, but did not try to get away from the boy, leaving Allura to assume that she was enjoying what Phillip was doing.

"How typical of you Phillip..." Corrum was speaking, his voice sardonic in it's wry amusement. "You go right for the area that interests you most. Haven't you paid any attention to Madame's lesson today?"

"Start out with slow touches..." Allura remembered out loud, and Corrum nodded.

"And I suppose you could do better?" Phillip demanded, not moving his hands from Crystalline's breasts.

"I know I could." Boasted Corrum, shifting closer to Allura, his look sly. "Unlike you I take everything the Madame says seriously."

"Well, aren't you her golden pupil..." Phillip sounded sour, glaring at the other boy.

"Hardly." Corrum denied. "I just want to my best..."

"We all do." agreed Allura, and Liandra nodded.

"Yes! This is why this time is important. We need these moments for practice." A glance at Corrum, the girl none too subtle as she made a suggestion. "Corrum,

would you like a turn at testing your skills?"

"Of course." Corrum quickly answered, looking straight at Allura. If Liandra was disappointed in where the boy's interest lay, she hid it well, gesturing at the recliner opposite the love seat. "I'm always up for the challenge of bettering myself."

He was already sitting, looking expectantly at Allura who blushed, frozen to the spot. "Go on Allura." Liandra said, nudging her friend towards the waiting Corrum. "See if you can't get a reaction out of Corrum."

"I think a reaction won't be too hard, considering the crush he has on her!" Phillip laughed, and Corrum shot him a glare, angry that the boy poked fun of his affection for the younger girl.

Allura was still hesitating, even as Corrum patted his lap, trying to entice her onto it. "Come Allura. I won't bite..."

"You better not!" Liandra warned, giving Allura one final push in the boy's direction. "We won't want to have to explain to the Madame the reason behind such markings!"

"No kiss marks either..." Allura warned him, taking hold of his right hand, the boy tugging her forward. She could see the excitement in Corrum's eyes, the boy barely able to restrain himself at the thought of being able to touch her.

"'l'll be careful." He crooned soft reassurances to her, helping Allura to sit on his lap. "So careful..." He leaned in to kiss at the side of her neck, and Liandra hurried to switch the picture on the holo device, replacing the couple with a static image of a naked human female, her pleasure points defined in red.

Corrum ran his fingers through Allura's hair, sifting it aside so that he could kiss a path to the nape of her neck, the girl shivering at the feel. "You're trembling Allura...."

"Sorry..." She whispered back, thinking she had done something wrong.

"It's okay. It's good, I like that my touch could make you react in such a matter." Allura wanted to tell him it wasn't so much his touch but her nerves, the girl feeling unpleasant butterflies fluttering about her stomach. "I'm sure that your partners will find such reactions charming as well." Corrum added, trying to reassure her.

"Maybe." Allura said doubtfully, nearly jumping in fright when Corrum pressed his hand against her stomach. He didn't do anything more than touch it, but Allura could feel the heat of his hand through the fabric of her nightgown. Corrum chuckled at her reaction, sweeping his tongue in firm, insistent strokes over the side of her neck.

"You taste good Allura." Corrum praised her, licking and kissing lower down her throat and onto the line of skin that was exposed between neck and shoulder.

"What's she taste like?" Liandra asked, her question giving the boy pause.

"Like...honey and sweetness, all rolled up into one."

"Is that the best you can do?" demanded Phillip from across the room. "I thought you were supposed to excel in the art of flattery!"

"I'm not just flattering her, I'm speaking the truth!" Corrum responded heatedly. His touch was less gentle, the boy running his hand over Allura's hair in an agitated manner.

"If you keep raising your voice, the Madame may come to investigate." Liandra said, her voice a mild reminder of the dangers that came with holding this clandestine meetings in the mansion. In all the years they had been meeting like this, they had only been caught a handful of times, making the boys grow cocky and bold.

"It would be a disaster if she did come!" Crystalline said, trying to pull free of Phillip's hands. "Especially right now. You know she wouldn't approve of our games."

"Which makes it all the more fun." Phillip caught at her hair, holding Crystalline in place to claim a hard kiss from her lips. "The sweetest fruit is always on the most forbidden of trees."

"The punishment will be strict...." Allura said, trying to ignore that Corrum was kissing at the crook of her shoulder once more.

"What's the worse she can do?" scoffed Phillip. "Take away some of our privileges?"

"I'm sure she can be more inventive than that!" Allura said, shivering once more as Corrum pressed her more firmly against his front. She could feel his excitement, feel the start of his erection poking into her, and it made her more nervous than curious.

"I don't believe it." Continued Phillip.

"Believe what you like Phillip!" Liandra snapped. "You weren't here for the last group of teenagers to get frisky around each other. Madame was furious....I thought she'd kick them all out into the streets!"

"What?! No!" Crystalline panicked at the thought, forcibly pulling herself free of Phillip's hands. He made a protesting sound, and she glared at him, wagging an angry finger in his face. "You may not appreciate our life here with the Madame, but I do! I am not about to jeopardize my home and my future for a few seconds of fun!"

"It'd be longer than a few seconds..." Phillip said sullenly.

"I don't care!" Crystalline retorted.

"It looks like the mood is ruined..." sighed Liandra, and she approached Allura and Corrum, pulling the girl off the boy's lap. He made no moved to hide his arousal, sitting calmly with the erection tenting his pants. He had come a long way from the shy boy who had protested the kisses Allura and Liandra had tried to give him one

sunny day five years ago.

"No more practicing for tonight." Corrum sighed, casting another longing gaze at Allura. "Besides it's late..." he glanced at the room's chrono meter, announcing the time. "Nearly half past two."

"Already?!" Allura gasped in dismay, and was moving, hurrying towards the room's entertainment center. She made sure to keep the volume down, frantically flipping through channels as she sought one in particular.

"What is it Allura?" Crystalline asked, the girl walking towards her. "What's gotten you in such a panic."

"He'll be fighting in the arena tonight..." Allura did not have to explain who he was. They all nodded knowingly, though Corrum did not bother to hide back his growl of displeasure.

"Oh not him again? Honestly Allura, why do you waste your time on this fixation of yours?"

"It's not a fixation." Allura insisted, at last finding the channel which was broadcasting live from Planet Doom. The screen filled with row upon row of screaming fans, thousands of them sitting in the stands. Some held banners up, the words in Drule proclaiming their love for the star of the arena.

"Then why do you never miss even one of his fights in the arena?" demanded Corrum, and Allura glanced at him.

"Because it's my only chance to see an old friend."

"Friend? Lotor? Ha!" Corrum laughed, his jealousy making the sound ugly. "As if the Prince of Doom would ever be friends with a courtesan's apprentice."

Allura didn't bother to try and argue with him, the girl confidant that she spoke the truth.

"They say the demon's son has no friends...." Crystalline said, tone hushed as though she feared word would somehow reach the Drule High court. "That he'd sooner kill a person than look at them."

"I don't believe that." Allura replied, shaking her head no. "He's not like that."

"And you would know how?" A disbelieving Corrum asked. She just gave a helpless shrug of her shoulders, Allura never having shared with anyone, not even Liandra or Madame Elianza about the life she had had on Doom. Sometimes she thought it was because she feared they wouldn't believe her, but more often than not Allura feared it was her own greed and self preservation that kept her tongue silent.

Greed for a better life, the desire to escape the awful situation that surely would have been made worse with Adaline's death. She still had nightmares about Doom, waking up in a cold sweat, shivering and shaking with fear. She didn't scream, she had learned to keep from vocalizing her fear, but it didn't mean the nightmares stayed away completely.

Most often she dreamt of the moment in the closet, Allura surrounded by Adaline's gowns, watching as the demon king beat the life out of Adaline. Sometimes she remembered the dungeons, the dark pit of despair where she had sat alone for many, many days. Sometimes she simply dreamt of blood, of body parts flying through the air, though Allura couldn't put a memory to match such a situation.

More troubling of all was she dreamt of Lotor, not the man he had become, but the twelve year old boy she had left behind. Abandoned by both mother and friend, Lotor left to be consumed by the darkness his father infused the castle with. He was often crying in her dreams, great big tears rolling down his face as he cried out for her to come back and save him.

She shivered and shook her head, trying not to think too closely on the dream. Instead she focused on the holo's screen, seeing the camera pan out to show the nobles in their private boxes. There were a few humans mingled in with the Drules, and she recognized Tarak sitting besides a gorgeous looking Drule female. Tarak's fair looks had proven popular with the Drules, the young man was being passed around from person to person, his contract being renegotiated again and again as men and woman both vied to have him.

Allura wondered what it was like to be in person at the arena, to see the killing up close and personal. To be so near you could smell the fear emanating off the Drule's prey in waves, the stench of sickness and desperation clinging to one's skin. Madame Elianza encouraged them to watch the broadcasts from Doom, the woman wanting the teenagers to harden their hearts to such horrific displays of sickening violence and murder.

It was in their best interest that they watch, the Madame having explained to them that if their contract got bought out by a Drule, then there would be expectations placed upon. Attending the arena and remaining calm throughout it's madness and gore ridden displays was just one of those expectations, Allura hearing whispers that a favored mistress would be allowed to attend the court of the demon king.

To react like a human would bring dishonor to their partners, and even worse bring shame and disaster to Madame Elianza's name. Allura hated seeing the blood and gore of the arena, but she forced herself to watch, partly out of a sense of loyalty to the Madame, but mainly out of a desire to see Lotor, whatever the capacity might be. She was diligent in keeping up with his life, Allura reading every tidbit of information that was released to the press. The girl's computer hard drive was full of articles and pictures given out to the public, Allura devouring the information.

Sometimes she barely recognized the person Lotor had become, the girl shivering as she thought of the more vicious stories she had heard about her friend. But then, she reasoned they had both been through changes, Allura positive Lotor would not recognize her if by chance they met again. Allura almost hoped that they didn't, feeling it would be too painful to see the man replacing the sweet if grumpy boy of her memory.

Once again Allura continued to pray and hope her contract would be bought by a human, the girl not wanting to think what would await her if she should return to Doom.

* * *

To Be Continued....!

Michelle

Seducing Reason, ah! Calm down! Breathe babe, breathe!! *soothes you slowly.* Though I love how excitable you got I don't want you to have a panic attack. I believe Lotor is next chapter....I"ll probably get lynched for something in his chapter too....I do reveal in future chapters at least two of the Allura's friends contract genders. Lotor has his own reasons for not wanting a harem. He feels if he hadn't been ogling the harem girls, he would have been there to protect his mother. Of course that doesn't mean he doesn't have an outlet some way. You'll just have to keep reading to see how they cross each other again. But I can promise you it'll happen before chapter 40!

Harmony Winters, I know right! Scary thought! Sobering one too....and thanks again my dear!

Edwardismyvampiresweetheart, no not at all. if anything she's more a high class prosititute. She is not a slave. Another reviewer told me to tell you to think of her as a high paid companion to the rich. Or a geisha girl.

Misty Gargoyle, it's just one of her many lessons. Though I've yet to write for this fic a scene with toys. But now I sorta want too...if Lotor will allow it! *loves the stuffed robeast of hers.*

Christine the Dark Rose Maiden, hello! I think I said it before, better late than never. I'm glad you're still reading. :D Yes. this Allura is very curiou! And Nanny would have such a heart attack if she could see her baby now. I did do a story where Allura got hit with a personality altering thing, and Nanny caught her watching a pornographic holo. The woman freaked! But Allura had her personality warped, so was pretty nasty to Nanny in return.

Anyway! Back to this story...glad you're enjoying the antics of Allura and her friends. I tell you these parts really energized me after being in a writing funk for the mid 20's of the story chapters. I wonder if it shows how much fun I am having...And now Allura is a little older, she can have her own make out and sneak around sessions! XD But nothing worse then kissing! ^__- Oh man! Lotor is a raging horn dog all right! I think it happens next chapter....he's naughty arena star. And just wait until he sees Allura again! XD

I didn't have boy girl sex ed class when I was in school. They split us up. But just being with the girls, we were plenty naughty! You should have heard what some of my friends asked the sex ed teacher. He said he hadn't been expecting those kind of questions!!

I would love to watch Lotor fight, but then I enjoy sword fighting. Allura's almost a little stalker, keeping tabs of him! XD


	34. Chapter 34

The crowd was cheering, riled up to a point that not only rivaled their enthusiasm of the previous night, it surpassed it. Lotor supposed he shouldn't be surprised, he had been exceptionally quick and ruthless in the arena tonight, his sword turning red with the blood of his opponents. A robeast lay dead behind him, one of three he had dispatched in an efficient but showy manner.

The robeasts had been huge, monsters that towered over him by a good three feet. He had taken them on all at once, his sword on constant move, his body dodging with rolls and leaps. The fight had barely lasted the required ten minutes, Lotor forcing himself to remember to hold back and give the crowd their money's worth. And now he was barely winded, Lotor calmly shaking the blood free of his blade.

Slaves were around him, the humans working quickly to remove the dead robeasts from the sand pit center of the arena. Such was the monster's girth that it required five slaves per robeast to even lift them up off the sand. Lotor waited, impatient for the next fight, wanting the battles over with for the night.

Flashes went off from the crowd, people taking his picture. He struck a more valiant pose, and prayed they were getting him at an angle that showed him in a more favorable light. Ever the born performer, Lotor knew how to give the crowd what they wanted, be it something as simple as a picture, or awe inspiring feats of swordsmanship in the arena.

The arena was now empty save for Lotor, the slaves having finally succeeded in removing the robeasts. Haggar, his father's witch would study the monsters, try to figure out what had gone wrong that they hadn't been able to last against the prince. She'd try to improve the next batch of monsters, hiding behind offering him a challenge, though the prince wondered if the witch just wanted to get him out of the way.

They didn't have a good relationship, Haggar and him, the young man still remembering the hours following his mother's death. How Haggar had barely been able to contain her glee at the thought of Adaline being dead. He had seen through her attempts at false comfort, barely disguising his open hatred of her. Haggar seemed to respond to that hate in turn, the witch enjoying riling him up with words and looks, though never anything overt enough for him to gain the justification needed to dispose of her.

She kept him on his toes, Lotor aware the witch was watching, spying on him at the most inopportune times. She had his father's ear, and she whispered constantly to him, expressing concern about Lotor and his quirks of personality. The need to hide his emotions, to suppress any weakness was a constant struggle in his life, Lotor all too aware of his human blood and the curses it bestowed on him.

He had to be more of everything, more ruthless, more angry, more Drule. It was the only thing his father would accept from him, leaving Lotor to wear a mask of emotions to hide what he truly felt. He was almost never able to relax, especially out in public, constantly aware that even a smile could be misinterpreted. It placed unneeded stress on him, stress he sought to alleviate with fighting and sex.

It was getting more difficult to find those who would do the former with him, Lotor's accomplishments with the sword and in the arena making the nobles leery of challenging him to duels. Only the most fool hardy challenged him now, brazen idiots whose confidence did not match up to their skill with the sword. It was pathetic, the fights over with quickly, Lotor turning to the arena for more challenge, more sports.

Every week, if not every day he fought, honing his skills, and sharpening his killer instinct. He wondered if he had a soul left to lose, Lotor thinking much of it had been shattered with the killings he had done as a small boy. He tried not to think of that time though, not wanting the memories of the fear and sadness to overwhelm him, not wanting to remember the moment when the killings made him feel empty inside.

A reaction from the crowd drew Lotor out of his thoughts, the prince turned expectantly towards one of the three gates that lined the walls of the arena. One was for the releasing of the robeasts, another the servant entrance for the slaves to come out to clean up the messes he made. And the third? It was for the gladiators, and was currently opening.

Human men stepped out, armed with shields and swords, gifts given to them by the prince himself, giving Lotor a fair if not overly challenging fight. These humans were not the gaunt, sickly men that so many favored when fighting in the arena. These men had been kept healthy, well fed and under worked, all for the purpose of giving them the illusion that they might have a chance at winning.

They were also men from Demos, identified as much by their uniforms as their red hair and blue eyes. Captured during one of the many wars with the rival Empire, Doom had many of these men rotting away in their dungeons. Lotor liked keeping them alive, all for the purpose of fighting him, the prince taking out the frustrations of a long harbored grudge out on these men.

The gate closed, and the five humans began moving, separating but not too far as they inched towards Lotor. He knew what they were intending to do, the men wanting to surround him, leave him open to their attacks from all sides. He wouldn't let them, Lotor charging forward with a loud, bellow of sound.

Lesser men would have been intimidated to see a large Drule in full attack mode charging them, but these humans were used to fighting. War had hardened their hearts, and they had an added incentive to win. The king had promised they would go free if they could but only kill his son. Determination shown in their eyes, the men scattering as Lotor swung his sword.

He sliced through air, pivoting on his heel to meet the blade of one human who had not bothered to run very far. Their lazon blades clashed together, sending up warm sparks that cascading down onto their hands. They wore gloves so did not feel the burns, Lotor pressing down hard on the blade, bending back the man's sword arm bit by bit.

The man gritted his teeth, glaring at Lotor. The prince sensed movement form behind him, and shoved hard, knocking the first man back. He was already turning, sword swinging around to meet the blade that had been about to bite into his shoulder. Swords rebounded off each other, Lotor twisting and parrying, before stabbing forth with his sword. The second man died with a gurgled out gasp, blood spitting up out of his mouth as his heart was impaled on Lotor's blade.

The first man saw this, and did not hesitate, slashing open the back of Lotor's uniform before the prince succeeding in removing his sword from his victim. The crowd let out a sound, voices as one as they went wild to see their prince earn an injury. Lotor could feel blood trickling down his back, but the cut was shallow enough that the prince did not feel concern.

Instead he looked at the one who had injured him, and the man already white from weeks spent in the arena's dungeons, paled even further. Lotor allowed a smirk to curl his lips, the prince lunging towards the human, the man putting up a hasty defense with his shield. The shield was cheaply made, and did not stand up to the cleaving blow of Lotor's sword, lazon splitting the metal into two halves.

The human was still gasping out his surprise when Lotor drove his sword into his throat, the tip coming out through the back of his neck. The eyes went lifeless as he watched, Lotor pulling his sword free with an arc of blood splattering onto him and his front. He didn't react to the shower of blood, instead turning to look for the other three humans.

They had made it to the far side of the arena, one having abandoned his sword and shield to try and scale the smooth walls. He kept slipping, hands sliding down the smooth metal, and the crowd watching booed and jeered him, tossing down garbage to further impeded his actions.

Calm and patient like a panther, Lotor began stalking towards his next opponent. The two not trying to scale the wall were resigned to their fates, teaming up to duel Lotor simultaneously. It kept his blade on a constant move, Lotor's sword rebounding off of one to strike into the other, making the crowd restless. A particularly hard blow from him had one of the human's sword flying, the break he needed to work on demolishing the defense of the other.

While the one human went scrambling for his sword, Lotor killed the other one, an efficient blow that added more blood to his clothes. The smell of blood was thick about him, filling his nose with the sickening scent. To another Drule it would have been a heady experience, the blood a potent perfume that aroused and brought on the killing lust. But to Lotor all he could think of was sickness and death, his skin crawling as the blood soaked through his clothing and touched bare skin.

Lotor killed the other human just as the man was lifting his sword up off the sand, the prince not even pausing to watch the body land on the ground. Instead he walked to the last fool, the so called soldier still in a panic, still trying to climb the wall.

Catching the man by the back of his shirt, Lotor pulled, hauling him away from the wall. The man screamed like a girl, wild and fearful, Lotor throwing him down onto the sand. The man landed on his back, and before he could push himself up, Lotor's foot was there, on his chest and pinning him down. His sword struck forward, the tip of it pausing just between his eyes.

The crowd was cheering, yelling for him to finish off the final human. Lotor briefly looked up from his prey, his eyes seeking out his father's box. The King was seated on his throne, a cup of wine in his hand, the man grinning down at his son. Their eyes met, and Zarkon gave the slightest inclination of his head, the message clear. Lotor did not hesitated, driving the sword into the man's face, the excited crowd leaping to their feet, exploding into wild applause. They approved of how Lotor had killed the men, the prince listening to the thunderous applause as he drew back his sword, blood and gore on the blade.

He was careful not to look at the ruin of the human's face, fearing that even that act of gruesome cruelty would prove too much for him. Instead he forced a smirk on his face, and lifted his sword high, the crowd going more wild. Lights flashed again, people taking pictures to commemorate this moment.

The human slaves were released, the men hurrying out into the arena, working to pick up the bodies of the Demos soldiers. Their remains would be packed up, shipped to Demos as another taunting message to their King. Lotor wondered why his father bothered, they just wasted ships and money on returning these bodies, the King of Demos hardly cowed into terror by the deaths.

He shook his sword, some of the blood flying free of the blade, Lotor walking towards the gladiator's gate. Waiting on the other side would be other sword masters, the men wanting to congratulate the prince on his latest kill. Lotor would nod and allow them to clap him on the back, the men expressing how proud they were of him. He'd endure their talk, the men wanting to go over his latest kills, and through it all the urge to shower would be strong.

He stepped through the tunnel, aware that other humans turned expectant eyes towards his entrance. They couldn't veil their disappointment, they had hoped that one of their comrades would have succeeded in killing Lotor tonight. It just meant their torments continued, the prisoners from Demos knowing that soon each of their own turns in the arena would come.

"That was some fight!" Cossack, a young Drule said, approaching Lotor with a mug of some kind of potent brew. Lotor nodded and took the mug, downing it's bitter tasting contents in one swallow. "Thought you might be in some real trouble there for a moment when those two had you pinned between them."

"It will take a lot more than that for these scum to kill our prince." An approaching sword master replied, the others nodding their agreement. "Still..." The sword master continued, frowning at Lotor. "That was sloppy of you, allowing that one bastard to cut you open like that."

" A minor wound." Lotor shrugged it off, positive it had stopped bleeding.

"You'll want to get it looked at all the same." The sword master said, moving around Lotor to view his back. "You don't want it to scar."

"I dunno..." Cossack interjected with a grin. "Scars tend to be popular with the ladies..." Some of the more scarred sword masters nodded, smirking in agreement to what the young Drule had said.

"The prince is popular enough with the ladies to not need to resort to tricks." The first sword master said.

Lotor listened to the good-natured laughter of the other men, inside squashing down his impatience. The blood was thick in his nose, to the point he wanted to choke and gasp for air. He was dying to get into the showers, and clean this filth off of him.

The sword masters were still talking, wanting to go into detail all the things he had done right and wrong in the last fight. Lotor stood there, tired and annoyed, listening to them prattle on, until at last they ran out of things to say. Nodding his good-byes, he strode towards the showers, already working to strip of his blood stained clothes.

He left a trail of ruined clothing from the holding cells to the showers, Lotor stepping inside a stall, and closing his eyes. For one all too short moment he felt at peace, the water pelting down on him, washing the filth from his body. He stood there under the water's spray, keeping his mind calm, and not thinking about what he had done. When the last of the blood was gone from his body, only then did he turn of the shower, and reach for a towel.

He stalked into the changing room, slamming open his locker as he got out a fresh uniform. It was an exact duplicate of the outfit he used when fighting in the arena, Lotor pulling on the soft leather pants. Once dressed, he ran fingers through his wet hair, an absentminded attempt to restore some order to his unruly mane. The eighteen year old then gathered his sword, hooking it's belt around his waist before heading towards one of the exits.

It was not to the castle that he chose to return, Lotor instead stepping out to a crowd of people who turned excited at his appearance. They were mainly fans of his, but among them were photographers, the paparazzi determined to get more pictures to publish in their news reports. He kept an impassive look to his face, Lotor posing for pictures, and signing autographs for his fans.

Women approached him, a huddle of five who giggled nervously as they smiled flirtatiously at him. They used the excuse of wanting an autograph to get close to him, one pressing close to his side so that her large, soft breasts squished against his arm. She was posing for a picture with him, and took that opportunity to whisper a salacious offer to him.

Lotor looked over the women before her, noting that they were pretty enough for his tastes. He nodded, and the woman all but squealed, taking a possessive hold of his arm. Another woman tried to take his sword arm, but he chased her off, the prince not fool enough to leave himself defenseless. She pouted but seemed to understand, the five women crowding around Lotor as they began to lead him through the crowd of fans.

Disappointment was voiced, the remaining fans realizing Lotor had dismissed them to leave with the women. A cruiser was waiting for them, Lotor and the women getting in. It was crowded inside, the woman who had made the offer sitting in his lap. He didn't care, wrapping his arms around her, and breathing in her scent. She had too much perfume on, but for once it was a blessing, distracting him from the blood that he swore still lingered on his skin.

The woman began touching him, twisting about to face him as she straddled his lap. The two on either side of him also began touching him, running their hands up and down his muscled arms. The remaining women who had the misfortune of sitting across from them could do nothing but watch jealously as their friends got first dibs on the arena star.

"You washed the blood off..." The woman on his lap sounded breathless, a pout on her lip as ran her fingers through his hair. "I wanted to see it on you....to lick it off with my tongue..." He repressed a shudder at her words, hardly turned on by the Drule's idea of foreplay.

"You're so talented with the sword..." Another said, peeling off his right hand's glove. "You make it look so easy to kill."

"That's because it is easy." Lotor told her, finding to his regret killing became easier with each person dead at his feet.

"Maybe for someone like you...." The woman said, and began licking at his bared fingers. He held back a hiss when she began sucking on the tip of his one finger, the woman teasing him in a manner reserved for a more specific body part.

"You're a natural..." said the one on his left, nuzzling her face against his biceps. "You were born to fight, to kill..."

He didn't like the words coming out of her mouth, Lotor fighting not to stiffen. She didn't seem to notice, pressing kisses along his upper arm, the woman on his lap shifting her fingers so that she got a firm grip on his head. He let her take control, watching as she leaned in to kiss him, her lips pressing hard enough against his that he could feel the imprint of her teeth.

The left one's words still bothered him, distracting him from the kiss. The woman on his lap senses his sudden lack of enthusiasm, pulling back with a frown. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He lied, and moved to pull her against his chest once more. This time he initiated the kiss, thrusting his tongue greedily into her mouth. She responded with a glad cry, her tongue being brought forward to duel with his. She wasn't a docile woman, it simply wasn't in a Drule's nature to submit, the female battling him for control of the kiss.

It was almost more effort than it was worth, Lotor tired and wanting someone who would do as he asked without challenging him at every turn. He forced himself to gain control, his hands gripping her hair, holding her in place. She began letting out urgent whines in response to his kiss, wiggling in place on his lap. The soft leather offered no protection from her grinding movements, his cock getting the delightful pressure of her body and responding to it.

"Yes..." She sighed happily, her hands moving over his chest, rubbing one minute and pulling at the fabric of his shirt at the next. "Like that.....ooooh..." He didn't know if she meant it, or was just playing to soothe his ego, but Lotor kept on kissing her, giving her tiny nips of her bottom lip that did not break the skin. "Harder..." She begged. "Make me bleed..."

Words that were an instant turn off to the prince, Lotor fighting back a frown. The smell of blood was bad enough, but to taste it was even worse, the prince kissing the woman, thrusting his tongue inside her mouth to silence her. He had no desire to bleed her, to bleed any woman, and to his shame he knew that made him less than a Drule. His father would be displeased if he learned about this defect of his, Lotor working his tongue in a hard motion that mimicked the thrusting he wanted to do with his cock.

The woman let out a frustrated sound, but did not try to bite him back. He was a prince after all, and whatever status she had was overridden by his. She could not bleed him without his expressed permission. Nor could she force him to bleed her, Lotor letting go of her hair, to slide his hands down her back. His found the curve of her ass and squeezed, the woman lifting up over him, her hands pulling up his shirt.

"When we get to the hotel, I want to see the wound that filthy human gave you." She whispered huskily, the others voicing their excitement at such a thought. Lotor had no doubt they wanted to do more than see it, they'd touch it and run their tongues over it, try to get it to well out some of his precious blood. He could endure that much if it meant fucking them after.

"All right.." Lotor said, and she grinned, her hands dropping to his pants, working the fly open. She squealed happily when she saw his erection, and the two besides him turned greedy, reaching to grab at it as well. The one hovering over his lap growled out a warning, chasing the others' hands away as she grasped hold of his cock.

It wasn't that great a surprise that the woman on his lap wore no panties, the eager female already taking measures to seat herself on his erection. Lotor hissed, and shifted, beginning to bounce her on his shaft. She purred and mewled, moving with him, her body doing hard bounces up and down. The other four women watched enviously, eager for their turns and knowing they would have to wait until the cruiser reached the hotel.

Her perfume continued to cloud his senses, Lotor growling, his movements becoming more vigorous. He continued on fucking the female, right up to the point of his release, and never once did he bothered to find out any of their names. It didn't matter, they didn't matter, the women nothing more than groupies out for a quick thrill. It was a mutually beneficial relationship, one Lotor expected would have no lasting repercussions

* * *

Could not find a good ending line....X_X

And those who get mad when Lotor has sex with someone other than Allura....a.) he thinks she's dead and b.) He had to get his sex skills somehow! XD

To Be Continued...!

Michelle

Shariberry, whoah whoah whoah! So many questions! Questions that the answers are major spoilers. Wouldn't it be more fun to discover the answers as you read? I won't answer them regardless, cause I feel people will stop reading if they know in advance what is going to happen. Sorry!

Harmony Winters, thanks! Allura is 16, Lotor is 18. I think next chapter will be another time skip....maybe. I'll say the ages again when the time skip happens so everyone knows for sure.

Seducing Reason, I've been very lucky that each arc comes out to about twenty chapters. I will not rush the story just to satisfy people's craving for adult action. :-p[ And you make me happy when you say such things like this is my best story! *dances*

Misty Gargoyle, thanks so much! :D

Christine, the Dark Rose Maiden, goodness! I giggled over your comment about who Allura would like lip service from! XD And yes, as you see from this chapter, Lotor has quite a few groupies! Which will just get him into trouble in a future chapter. I used to love watching the fight scenes on Xena over and over again. Female warrior with a sword? I'm there!


	35. Chapter 35

There was something new awaiting Allura when she walked into the class room, the girl pausing in the doorway to stop and stare long enough for Liandra to crash into her back. The twenty year old made a sound, annoyed that Allura had stopped so suddenly. Allura was wordless, merely lifting her hand to point at the object in front of the room, and she heard Liandra gasp, the sound shocked.

The other students began crowding into the doorway, jostling each other as they vied for a better position to see. No one thought to enter the room any further, not until Madame Elianza's amused voice called out to them.

"It's all right children." Phillip took offense to that, noting that none of them had been children in years. "Do come in and take your seats now." The Madame said, choosing to ignore Phillip's expressed annoyance.

"Madame, what is this?" Allura asked, walking towards her seat as she kept sneaking glances to the front of the room.

"Is this what you meant by a hands on lab?" Corrum demanded, the boy walking not to his seat but to the front of the classroom. He was already circling around the object, a man sized silver armature that stood to the left of the Madame's desk. Inside it was a naked, human male, the man tall and standing upright, though he was unmoving save for the blinking of his eyes.

He was thoroughly strapped down inside the armature, leather bindings stretched in over twenty places, holding down more than just arms, legs and torso. Even his neck and forehead had a binding, preventing him from moving his head. He could not speak, for a ball gag had been stuffed inside his mouth, but the man didn't even make the attempt to angrily protest this treatment of his.

His arms were lifted out to the sides of his body, and his legs were spread out in a v, his cock dangling limply between his thighs. It was clear he was not enjoying this treatment, and resentment was harbored in his eyes. Corrum continued to move around the prisoner, taking care to not actually touch him.

Allura continued to study the man, noting he was young, perhaps freshly entering his thirtieth year. His skin was tanned, and stripped of all hair, leaving the smooth lines of his muscled body revealed to her eyes. He was different from the boys in her class, having reached maturity, his body losing the leanness of youth to fill out with muscles. He was pleasing to look at, well formed and generously endowed.

"That's enough ogling Corrum, unless you wish to be the first to get your hands wet on this tempting morsel." Madame Elianza's words had Corrum scuttling to his seat, the boy's interest fading at the thought of actually touching this man.

Madame Elianza walked out from behind her desk, ignoring the man to address the class. She was smiling as she spoke, almost casual as she leaned against the edge of her desk. "This is a pleasure slave recently acquired from one of Doom's outposts." Allura had already had a sneaking suspicion that the man had been a slave, for why else would he agree to endure such humiliation before them. "He's going to help you develop your skills."

"Help us how?" Crystalline asked, suspicion in her voice.

"You're going to be practicing on him." The Madame answered, and the class erupted into excited murmurs. The girls were giggling, sneaking glances at the man, while the boys frowned.

"Couldn't you have gotten a female slave for us?" complained Phillip, the boy alternating his glare from the Madame to the trapped slave.

"Since the likelihood of any of you being bought by a female is rare, I thought it best that you all familiarize yourself to the touch of a man." Explained the Madame, Allura's eyebrows raising in surprise.

"The touch of a man?" She blushed as everyone turned to look at her. "Does that mean....at one point...he will be freed from that contraption and allowed to touch us?"

"So eager to move on to the advance courses." The Madame teased, smiling at Allura. "But to answer your question, yes. You need to practice your reactions when someone unfamiliar touches you." That got the class talking again, the gathered group of boys and girls having practiced their touches on one another both under Madame's supervision, and without.

"And he's okay with this?" Allura asked, looking at the man who continued to stare straight ahead with a blank expression in his eyes.

"It doesn't matter if he is." The Madame replied. "This was the purpose he was bought for, he will learn to endure it."

"Are...are we going to have sex with him?" Liandra asked, her blunt question causing mixed emotions in the class.

"No. You know better than to ask that Liandra." chided the Madame.

"But how can we ever expect to be experienced if you continue to deny us this aspect of our education?" argued the girl.

"She makes a point." Phillip called out, the others raising their voice in agreement.

"I will not have you waste your virginity on a mere slave." The Madame snapped, seeming as though some of her infinite patience had been sapped.

"More like you will not lose out on the added monetary bonus our virginal states will get you." Phillip muttered, tone snide.

"I am merely looking out for your best interests." Argued the Madame, expression strained. She often looked that way when arguing with Phillip, the young man becoming more and more rebellious the older he got. He deeply resented the future the Madame was giving to him, the boy angry that he would not get to choose his partner or their gender.

He was beginning to break more and more rules, or at least attempting to, Phillip trying to coax the girls into engaging in behavior that went beyond a few quick gropings, and stolen kisses. He was also sullen and angry all the time, especially when the girls refused his enticements, the boy becoming hostile. Allura feared for his future, feared that he would face expulsion or even worse, somehow pass all his courses and then bring shame to Madame Elianza's name.

Sometimes Allura even worried that Phillip would get himself killed, the young man seeming unable of unwilling to control his mouth and the nastiness he often spewed. These days they rarely got through a class without Phillip causing some kind of disruption.

Today he was starting early, openly arguing with Madame Elianza. "Phillip, enough! This is not a negotiable thing you ask of me!"

"It's my body!" He snapped back, folding his arms across his chest. "I should have the right to decide who I sleep with!"

"You signed the contracts!" Corrum interjected with a tsk. "That binded you to the agreement of living the life the way Madame Elianza sees fit."

"You had a choice..." added Liandra.

"Some choice! Sign away my sexual freedom or be cast out onto the streets!" Phillip growled, eyes flashing with his anger.

"I wouldn't have just abandoned you." The Madame spoke quietly, locking gaze with Phillips. "I would have seen you into a new home, a new life."

"But one that wouldn't have been as lucrative as this one." He pointed out.

"There's few options for a boy of your limited education to make even half the amount you would earn as a courtesan." Madame told him, earning a derisive snort from

Phillip. "You know I speak true. Sacrifices are required for those of us who come from humble beginnings. We must fight, claw our way to the top to make something of ourselves. This life will give you the money and the means to do that, if you're smart and invest your time and finances wisely."

The others were shifting their gazes back and forth between Phillip and Madame Elianza, watching to see who would win in this argument. Phillip seemed to quiet down, a sullen look in his eyes. The Madame did not sigh, though surely she was relieved, standing up straight as she gestured at the slave in the armature. "Now...if you will direct your attention to this man..."

"We're no better than that slave!" Phillip suddenly shouted, slamming his hands on his desk. Allura jumped at the sound, looking wide eyed at Madame Elianza for her reaction.

"If that is the way you feel, than you can leave my class. The others here would like to learn." The Madame said stiffly.

"Fine..." Phillip stood up, kicking over his book bag. "You can be all mindless sheep for the Madame to command....I will not." He stormed out of the room, forcibly slamming the door shut behind him.

The ones who had remained behind were silent, the room filling with their tension. Madame was smoothing her hands through her hair, adjusting an already strand perfect hair do. Allura tell by her actions the woman was nervous, and trying to recompose herself. The slave continued to look bored, not having attempted to struggle or speak during Phillips' outburst.

"Now..." The Madame began, her smile forced. "As you can see from his state, this man is not in the slightest aroused. While it is a common practice to give pleasure slaves aphrodisiacs to get them ready for their masters, your touches alone will have to suffice. The better the reaction, the higher you will score on this little test." The more she talked, the more the Madame appeared to be at ease, the woman gesturing at the trapped slave.

"You've had two years to study the various erogenous zones of a human male. I expect you to know what to do, and how to employ those points to maximize his pleasure."

"But.." Allura hesitated, the Madame turning towards her.

"Yes Allura?" She hardly looked pleased at another interruption.

"But..won't that be painful for him?" Allura asked, blushing. "I mean...you said we were not going to have sex with him. Won't that be cruel to arouse him, and then do nothing to aid him in his release?"

"He will not die from a delay of his pleasure." The Madame answered. "It will be uncomfortable yes, but he will endure it." It still sounded cruel to Allura, the girl staring sadly at the slave. The Madame noticed the look on her face, calling Allura up to the front of the class. Allura felt it was punishment for her protests, the girl blushing as she found herself standing before the armature.

Even standing on tip toe, Allura could not easily reach the tall man's head, Corrum fetching a stool for her to stand on. That left her breasts about even with the man's eyes, but he barely took notice, staring through her at something only he could see.

"Now don't just stand there staring." Madame Elianza said, coming closer to Allura and the slave. "I want you to begin practicing some of the caresses I taught you earlier in the year."

Allura was hesitant, shy, staring at the man as she wondered where she should touch him. The Madame misread her hesitation as fear, the woman rapping her knuckles on the armature. "There's no need to fear Allura, it's not as if he can reach out of that trap to touch you. Now, why don't you start with a soothing touch. See if you can't get him to relax enough to close his eyes."

"Yes, Madame." Allura murmured, nerving herself to touch the man. His skin was warm, and even without the restraints she felt he would have held himself still for her touch. The tips of her fingers touched his cheeks, and a trickle of energy crackled between them, Allura feeling the shock of static. The man felt it too, he was suddenly LOOKING at her, seeing her in a way he had not before.

She felt her cheeks flame, the heat burning brighter in her face as she began caressing the sides of his face. His stare unnerved her, her touch almost clumsy, hardly the soothing effect the Madame wanted her to perform. She continued to stroke, pressing harder against his skin, the Madame issuing out a reprimand.

"No no no! Gently Allura, soft strokes along his brow. You want to relax him, not give him a headache!"

"So..sorry!" stuttered out Allura, moving her fingers carefully over the man's eyebrows. Back and forth she rubbed, trying her best to relax him. When the man closed his eyes it left Allura with the distinct feeling it was done as a dismissal, the slave hardly relaxed but wanting her fumbling touch gone from him.

"All right, that's enough." The Madame seemed disappointed, calling Liandra forward to replace Allura. Liandra was bold where Allura had faltered, stroking the man's face confidently. The Madame watched with approval, allowing each of the remaining students their chance to work their finger's magic on the slave's skin. Soon she deemed him relaxed enough to remove the bands from his forehead and neck giving the man the chance to move his head about.

But he remained staring straight ahead, determined to ignore Corrum and the girls who worked on him. Soon it was Allura's turn again, the girl back up on the stool, awkward and uncertain. "Try to massage the tightness from his neck." Ordered Madame Elianza, and Allura nodded. She began to touch him, her fingers kneading his skin, thumb caressing over his pulse point. It beat faster than it should, hinting that the man was not as unaffected as he pretended. Some part of him was reacting to the attention, small though that response may be.

"Madame!" Liandra was waving, distracting the woman from Allura. "Will we ever get a Drule to practice our touches on?"

"I'm afraid not children." She said to disappointed moans. "Drule slaves are expensive due to their rarity. Not to mention highly illegal in any of the worlds under the Doom Empire's command. You'll just have to be satisfied with this slave here, and hope the practice is enough should you end up with a Drule as your partner."

"I was looking forward to sucking on a Drule's ear." Allura heard Liandra say, the rest of the class erupting into laughter at her words.

Allura continued to massage the man's necks, feeling how the long muscles were taut beneath her fingers. She squeezed them gently, and even went so far as to reach around to the back of his neck, thumbs moving in slow circles across the nape. The man seemed to breathe deeper, and then he attempted to shake off her hands, the act causing Allura to draw back in alarm.

Madame Elianza noticed, coming over to frown at the slave. "You agreed to behave for me before I bought you. Are you reneging on your word?" The slave hesitated, than shook his head no, the Madame nodding. "Then we understand each other. Allura, resume."

Reluctance in her every movement, Allura laid her hands back on his neck, fingers massing upwards to stroke just under his jaw. The man was working to ignore her, staring straight ahead once more. Allura struggled a few moments more to relax him, than mournfully spoke. "I don't think this is working...."

The Madame was there, touching the slave's neck, frowning at how tight with stiffness it remained. "It's enough Allura. Go take your seat, Crystalline will try next."

Allura gratefully retreated, watching as the other girl took her place on the stool. Crystalline approached the slave with a serious look in her eyes, her hands working his neck over. The girl was determined to relax him, and under Madame's watchful eye the slave slowly capitulated. By the time Corrum got his turn at the massage, the man was completely relaxed, the boy complaining that he didn't have a challenge to work with.

The Madame was satisfied nonetheless, calling Allura up before the armature once more. She stopped Allura from stepping on the stool, leaving the girl to stand staring at the man's chest. "Now that he's relaxed, we are going to move on with the lesson. It's time you start learning the caresses that will serve you well during bed sport."

Alarmed, Allura looked at Madame Elianza, but the woman was facing the class. "You'll be allowed to touch him anywhere..."

"Anywhere?" Liandra asked sharply, and Corrum laughed.

"I've no doubt where you will touch!"

Liandra was not embarrassed, smirking back at the boy. "Well it's my first time seeing a real one. I want to be sure to memorize everything about it."

"You'll have your opportunity." Madame Elianza sounded amused. "You all will. Just remember to utilize what I taught you. That and the knowledge of a human's pleasure points will serve you will in this endeavor." She glanced at Allura and frowned, seeing her just standing there. "No need to wait for permission Allura. You can begin."

"All right..." She said softly, licking her lips nervously. She reached out to touch the sides of his waist, her hands sliding upwards. It seemed a harmless enough place to start, Allura getting a thrill at feeling his body in this way. Her hands continued their movements, rubbing over to the front of his chest, Allura swearing she could feel his heart beat's vibrations when her hand passed over that one spot.

With everyone save the slave watching her, Allura leaned in to plant kisses along his chest, shy, soft little flutters of her lips. No noticeable reaction from the man, the slave remaining stiff in the armature as Allura began kissing down lower on his body. Her hair brushed against his skin, and that drew a sound from him, the students in the class room sitting up straighter.

"Oooh, he likes that!" Liandra pointed out gleefully. "Do it again Allura!"

She responded to the order, letting her hair tickle across his skin as she kissed him. He tasted salty with sweat, the man starting to tense up the lower she went. Allura was trailing kisses on his abdomen, and she felt something harden against her breasts. Liandra had indeed been correct about the man liking what she was doing, his cock was starting to stiffen, not by much but it was enough to let her know she was succeeding.

A bolder girl would have reached down to cup his balls, to work his erection harder. But Allura was feeling too shy and embarrassed to do such a thing, merely sticking with kissing and touching about his chest and stomach area. Finally Madame Elianza interrupted, pulling Allura way from the human. Red faced with embarrassment, Allura all but ran to her seat, wishing the floor would open up and swallow her.

The other students took their turns trying to arouse the man, starting out with subtle teasing, to out right dirty tactics, forcing him into the height of arousal. His cock's head seemed to gleam an angry red, pre come leaking steadily out the tip. Madame Elianza called a halt to the proceedings before anyone could accidentally stroke a release out of the slave.

"That's enough for today class."

"How did we do?" Liandra wanted to know.

"You all did an...adequate job." They seemed to deflate at her lack of praise, Corrum and the girls grumbling under their breath. They were eager for more chances with the slave, sure if given enough time they would have the man melting at their touches. Allura wasn't as positive, suddenly doubting everything she had ever learned in the eight something years she had spent in the Madame's care.

"Class is dismissed." Madame said, and they all got up to leave. But as Allura went to walk past the man inside the armature, Madame Elianza called out to her. "A moment of your time Allura."

"Yes, Madame?" Allura asked hesitantly, and the other paused in the doorway. Madame Elianza waved them onwards, wanting no eavesdroppers for what she was about to discuss with Allura.

"Allura, what was wrong with you today?" The Madame got straight to the point, Allura's cheeks reddening in humiliation. "You are usually one of my best and brightest pupils, but today you acted as though you had never had the benefit of previous instruction."

"I'm sorry." Allura apologized, fighting the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. "I just got nervous."

"It's fine to be nervous, as long as you don't let that anxiety get in the way of your performances." The Madame told her, clicking her tongue against her teeth. "How do you ever hope to satisfy a partner if you can't even control the shaking in your own hands?"

"I'll do better next time....I promise I will!" Allura said, inwardly wincing that the Madame had noticed the tremors that had shook through her when she had touched the slave.

"You'll do more than promise." Madame replied, placing a hand on the armature, just above the slave's left shoulder. "The time is fast approaching when you and the others in your class will be ready to move on and start your lives. I will not have you holding yourself back with nerves and self doubts." Allura kept her head bowed, staring at the floor as she listened to the Madame speak.

"This is why I am going to work with you to get over this anxiety." Allura jerked her gaze upwards at that, not sure what the Madame was getting at. Elianza smiled at her, reaching out to caress Allura's cheek. "Don't look so startled dove. It is not unheard of for me to give promising students the time and attention they need to exceed all expectations..."

Madame Elianza glanced at the slave, the man was staring resentfully at her. "Using this tool, you will begin to have nightly sessions with me. Under my supervision, you will learn how to arouse him to the point of madness."

"It...it's too much..." Allura protested, shaking her head. "I cannot ask you to do this."

"You're not. I've decided of my own will and desire to see you shine." She leaned in to whisper to Allura. "Ever since that day in the orphanage, I've had high hopes for you, my girl. Hopes I will not see squandered by a maiden's shyness."

"Hopes?" But the Madame would not say any more on that subject.

"Skip your next class. Take this time to compose yourself and settle your thoughts. And come to me this evening ready to work. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Madame." Allura said meekly, and scurried towards the room's door. She didn't even glance one last time at the slave, mortified that she'd be spending even more time in his presence. As embarrassed as she was, she felt even worse over her poor performance in today's class. And so she made a promise to herself, that no matter how shy and awkward she felt around the slave, she would learn the keys to excelling as seductress.

* * *

To Be Continued!

Michelle

Seducing Reason, I'm trying to think....I don't think I did write anything about Lotor being bored with court life. He's bored with something else, but that's not till later. Unfortunately or fortunately, depending on your view, there is sex in this sotry. XD

Harmony Winters, yes! Save yourself Allura! Ha ha ha!

Misty Gargoyle, that's good. I've had people get upset at me in the past over it. One girl told me if I didn't end harem slave with Lotor getting rid of his harem she was gonna hunt me down and lynch mob me. A lot of people got upset when he did what he did with Romelle in HS, not because it was forced, but because he slept with another woman when he was supposed to be in love with ALlura! *face palm.* And thank you regarding the chapter's action!


	36. Chapter 36

It was to a dry mouth and fingers caressing down his back, that Lotor awoke, the prince letting out a moan, pain at the heart of that sound. He didn't open his eyes immediately, content to just lay there while hammers continued to pound their marks into his head. The pain in his head almost drowned out the other sensations, Lotor aware of a nauseous feeling, and laying in something cold and sticky.

He had a good idea what that fluid was, and he wasn't happy about it, nor did he like the fingers that were dancing up and down his spine. The touch was flirtatious, intimate when his mood neither wanted nor warranted such closeness. He groaned again, and forced open his eyes, realizing he was face down on a flattened pillow. He wondered how he didn't suffocate, Lotor struggling to push himself up right.

It was more difficult than it should be, Lotor cursing himself for the amount of wine and booze he had drank the night before. He nearly slipped, hearing a giggle that sounded too loud, the noise grating, sending his head throbbing even more. Yes, he had definitely had too much to drink, and the drugs he had taken probably didn't help his hangover.

Lotor wondered what he had been thinking, accepting those red colored pills from the companion he had picked up the night before. She had promised him a buzz like no other, and Lotor ever in the mood for pleasure had accepted. He could remember nothing of the trip that followed, leaving Lotor to wonder if he had passed out immediately after swallowing the pills.

He managed to roll over onto his back, somehow avoiding the sticky spot in the process. His movement forced the person touching him off the bed, a loud thump following her fall. She just laughed, like it was the funniest thing in the world, Lotor moaning and throwing an arm over his eyes. Her laughter grated on his ears, but more than that the dim lights of the room burned his eyes.

He wasn't sure how long he laid there, trying to recover. A female voice spoke to him, and he realized it was different from the one who was laughing. "Lotor baby, it's time to get up."

"How dare you address me so informally!" Lotor growled, but it was a weak sound, the prince hardly able to muster up the proper anger.

"You weren't complaining last night when you were making me scream your name." The woman retorted with a laugh.

"Then last night was a mistake.."

"Oh your highness..." The title was spoken, but in a mocking manner, Lotor growling again. "Don't be like that." The bed dipped with the woman's weight, she was crawling her way on top of his body. He felt the tips of her breasts brush against his chest, Lotor realizing she wore no shirt and neither did he.

"Get off me..." Lotor began, feeling her plant moist kisses down the center of his chest. She laughed again, and continued her way downwards, lips grazing his abdomen. He forced his arm down, opening his eyes even though the light hurt him, and stared. For a second he didn't see anything beyond the oil black hair, the woman's ruby red lips kissing and licking further down on his body.

She rolled her gold colored eyes up to watch his face, moving purposefully slow as she revealed her white teeth, biting down gently above his navel. Lotor bit in a hiss, but it was more a shocked sound than one of pain, the prince having noticed the rest of the room. It was a sight to be seen, a small tornado having worked it's way through, leaving destruction everywhere it touched down.

Lotor had a pretty good idea that tornado had been him, the prince shifting his gaze from wall to wall, seeing curtains torn and blinds lopsided. Lamps were overturned, and in some places smashed to pieces, and numerous wine bottles lay scattered all over the floor. Puddles of booze were a common sight, as was the blood that seemed to have splattered every where, on him, on the woman, on the walls.

His gaze locked onto a bloody hand print on the wall opposite the bed, it's size matching his right down to the fingers. He swallowed nervously, suddenly becoming aware of the scent of blood spilt, Lotor biting down bile. The woman who was biting him wasn't the only female in the room, there was close to a dozen Drule women, laying in various states of undress, clothes torn by claws that hadn't been careful of the delicate skin beneath them.

_~What have I done?!~_ A horrified Lotor asked himself, and the woman lifted herself up off him just enough so her breasts dangled teasingly over his cock.

"You were magnificent last night." She said, as though she had sensed his thoughts. "A real animal, ruthless and demanding. It was...exciting." He stared at her with wide, shocked eyes, the woman rubbing her breasts against his cock. His body was a traitor that reacted to that touch, but Lotor had no interest in bedding this woman a second time, or even a third time.

"You were insatiable your highness." One of the women on the carpet called out to him, smug satisfaction radiating off her. She was like a well fed cat, pleased with the dinner she had been fed. "I thought you'd never get enough."

"He still hasn't." The woman on top of him said, shifting enough to drop a kiss on the head of his cock.

"AH!" A sharp gasp, Lotor trying to move away. "Don't do that!"

"You don't like my kiss?" The woman faked a pout, and kissed him again, Lotor seething at the way she disobeyed his command.

"No, I don't." Lotor told her, and she laughed.

"Liar!" Her hand grabbed at his manhood, holding him steady as she lowered her mouth onto his cock. He didn't want this, but his body reacted, gratefully seeking out the moist heat of this bold tart's mouth. She smiled around her mouthful, doing a low purring hum that sent vibrations down his shaft.

"I'm so jealous..." whispered the woman on the floor, and the one who was laughing stopped long enough to agree.

"Vaspa is always so greedy, never sharing the good treats with us."

The throbbing in his temples warred with the pleasure being wrought out in the lower half of his body, Lotor reaching to grab the woman by her hair. She made an approving sound, thinking he meant to help her bob along his length. She thought wrong, Lotor hauling her off him, Vaspa's teeth scraping over that last bit of skin. Wincing, Lotor growled and viciously he shoved her onto the floor, her startled yelp furthering the pain in his head.

Ignoring his half erect state, Lotor half stumbled, half crawled to the edge of the bed, trying to find where he had left his clothing. He found his tunic underneath the bed, Lotor hurriedly pulling it on. It fell down to the top of his knees, Lotor padding around on bare feet, and trying to avoid the numerous women who lay sleeping on the floor. He stepped into puddles of the spilt liquid, splashing wine and waking women with his curses.

The women were happy to see him, calling out in seductive tones, or reaching out to leave flirtatious caresses on his legs. They begged and pleaded, trying to entice him into their arms, Lotor tuning them out for the most part.

"Where's my sword?!" Lotor demanded with a snarl, wondering how he could have been so foolish as to part from his blade. He always kept it near, going so far as to sleep with it sheathed underneath his pillow. And now it seemed a moment's carelessness had cost him his blade, Lotor cursing out loud to the amusement of the gathered women.

He started bending over the females, lifting them up to check under their bodies. Still no sword, the prince knowing he could not leave without it or his pants. "Damn it, stop sitting there staring, and be of use for once in your life!"

"What do you want us to do, my Lord?" It was a solicitous tone from the white haired female, her eyes staring longingly at Lotor.

"Find me my sword!"

"You were a lot more fun last night." Another woman complained, and none of the gathered females moved to help him look for his weapon.

"But just as bossy then as he is now." A female with overly curly hair said with a grin. "Of course his orders then were a lot more fun, for all involved."

Lotor had no doubt of that, the women were tired and wearing satiated smiles, though the after sex bliss was starting to give way to shared annoyance at the prince's behavior. He didn't care, Lotor continuing to turn the room even more upside down than it already was in the quest for his sword.

The women grew bored with his actions, some settling down to return to sleep's embrace once more. Lotor growled under his breath about how useless the whole lot of them were, the prince growing more frantic to find his sword.

Vaspa sat up, her elbows on the bed, chin resting in her hands as she studied him. He ignored her as best he could, and then the banging started, loud and obtrusive. For one brief instant Lotor mistook the shaking of the door for the pounding in his head. That was before the shouting started, Lotor recognizing the voice as belonging to his father.

He gasped and stared, dumbfounded in the moment. What was Zarkon doing here, how had his father managed to track him down? Panicked emotion began working it's way through him, Lotor wondering what his father's reaction would be to the scene inside the hotel room.

The women were making faces, some shouting over the noise, aggravated and annoyed at the disturbance to their attempted sleep. Lotor forced himself to move, charging towards the door, reaching for the handle just a second too late. The door was forced open, the wood slamming into his face, Lotor letting out an angry bellow. "Damn it father, I was about to open the door!"

"Learn to be quicker then." Came Zarkon's snapped out retort, his men rushing into the room. They were dressed in full riot gear, and armed with laser assault rifles, the red lights aiming at the startled women on the floor. The Drule females began to scream and shout, panicking over their fate. "Shut them up." Zarkon ordered, striding into the room.

"No please!" Vaspa begged, a soldier having twisted her arm behind her back. The assault rifle was pressing into the crook of her shoulder, a clean blow should the trigger be pulled. The other women were adding their voices to the pleading, some crying out as soldiers grabbed them by their hair, jerking them cruelly up onto their knees.

"Father, what are you doing?!" An alarmed Lotor asked, chilled by the look Zarkon flashed him.

"I'm cleaning up your messes son." Came his answer, his hand giving the signal for the soldiers to open fire. The women barely had time to scream, the blasts firing into their bodies. The women's bodies sagged against the soldiers' hold, Lotor staring horrified at the scene. There was no blood split, the lasers doing their job by shooting high voltage charges into the women, frying their synapses.

"Close your mouth son, you look absolutely foolish with that stunned expression on your face." Zarkon said, the King giving a cursory look at the room. His gaze lingered on the blood, but Zarkon was without comment, instead speaking an order to his men. "Get the bodies out of here. I'm going to have a talk with my son."

Zarkon stepped carefully around the puddles on the floor, his booted feet avoiding the glass as the King moved closer to Lotor. The prince opened and closed his mouth, trying to form the words, Zarkon holding up a hand for silence. "Hold your tongue." He said. "Lest you say something foolish." Lotor glared at him, but did as ordered, the two watching in silence as the soldiers carried out the last of the women.

"So..." Zarkon's upper lip curled, the man looking disgusted as he gestured to the room. "This is where you've been the last three days."

"Three days?!" Lotor's eyebrows rose in surprise, the prince staring shocked at his father.

"Just how much drug and drink have you had to lose track of that much time?" Zarkon demanded, and Lotor muttered out a response.

"I only had three red pills."

"And I suppose you didn't even bother to find out what they were giving you?" Lotor felt heat rise to his face, embarrassment burning away at his father's question. "Typical." Zarkon snorted.

"It was a one time thing." Lotor retorted, feeling defensive. "I've never taken drugs before this time!"

"Well...I certainly hope the experience made a lasting impression on you. Because you won't be repeating such behavior." Zarkon said.

"Believe me, you don't have to tell me that. I'll never trust any pills ever again."

"It's not just the drugs." Zarkon told him. "It's all of it, The women, the drinking, the sex." Lotor stared, surely his father did not mean to forbid him the only outlets for pleasure he had left to him.

"It's not hurting anyone..." Lotor began, but Zarkon cut him off with a snort.

"It's hurting you. It's hurting this kingdom."

"Hurting it how?!" Lotor demanded.

"You've been busy making babies behind my back." Again Lotor was left to do nothing but stare, Zarkon nodding grimly. "You've been foolish. You haven't been using protection. You'll be lucky if you don't end up with as many diseases as babes you've made."

"Babies?!" Lotor whispered, barely having heard the rest of what his father had said. Zarkon nodded, and Lotor cried out. "But all the women told me they were on birth control!"

"And you believed them?!" Zarkon laughed, but it was a grim sort of amusement, the King angry. "Do you have any idea how many fortune hunters and social climbers exist in the middle class?! And here's you, offering yourself up on a silver platter, you and the keys to the kingdom."

"I...I didn't mean to..."

"What you meant and what you did are two entirely different things!" Zarkon snapped. "Do you have any idea how many women have been found with unexpected bundles of joy? DO you?!" He couldn't even hazard a guess, Lotor just standing there awkwardly. "Nineteen!" Zarkon roared, his anger such that Lotor actually flinched back. "Nineteen in two years time!"

Lotor stumbled towards the bed, dropping down to sit on the edge of the mattress. "I'm a father?!"

"You were a father." Zarkon said, his teeth flashing in a displeased smile. "I've since taken the measures to dispose of the bastards and their mothers."

Lotor jerked his head up at that, horrified anew at his father's words. "Don't tell me you..."

"What else could I have done?!" Zarkon demanded. "Welcome them and their disruptive capabilities into the castle? Begin plotting how to divide my Empire nineteen ways?!" A snort then, Zarkon derisive. "I think not."

"You...you could have sent them away, sent them to a planet far from here..." Lotor said, and Zarkon gave a cruel laugh.

"And risk my enemies learning of their existence?! Think for once in your miserable lfie!" Zarkon began pacing before Lotor, talking fast and furious. "Baron Traak already found out about one of the babies, he was poised to set up a coup using the child as his means to get his hands on my throne. And trust me when I say it wouldn't be a bloodless coup!"

Lotor was still trying to process the news that he had been a father, and that any and all children he had made were dead.

"It was for the best son." Zarkon said, laying a hand on Lotor's shoulder. The touch proved too much, Lotor suddenly lashing out, on his feet and throwing a fist at his father's face. "Best for who?!" Lotor screamed, his movements sluggish. Zarkon easily evaded the punch, throwing up a hand to catch Lotor by the wrist. "Best for you?!"

"Best for us both, best for this kingdom!" Zarkon snarled, squeezing down on Lotor's wrist. The prince ignored the pain, driving his left fist upwards in an attempt to smash it into his father's jaw. His father saw the move coming, leaning back so the upper cut flew harmlessly past his face. Growling, the king then twisted Lotor's arm behind his back, his leg kicking out Lotor's feet, the prince dropping hard to the floor.

Lotor continued to struggle, his father hissing in his ear, ordering him to calm down. He refused, trying to buck back, his head smashing backwards into Zarkon's face. His father growled, and the next thing Lotor knew, he was on his back, Zarkon's fingers closing around his throat. Still Lotor remained defiant, eyes blazing with anger. "And the women today?! Why did you kill them?!" Lotor demanded. He may not have liked them very much, but he hadn't wanted them dead. "To prevent more accidents?!"

Zarkon nodded. "Any one of those females could have been impregnated by your seed....I wasn't about to take the chance."

Lotor gaze's smoldered, he glared at his father. "Damn you!"

"It's fine with me if you want to hate me boy. But remember this." A sharp tipped claw was thrust before his face, Zarkon snarling. "Father ALWAYS knows best." Lotor doubted that, he doubted that with all his heart. "Clean yourself up." Continued Zarkon, moving off him. "Forget about these women, but don't forget the lessons you have learned today."

Stone faced, Lotor got up off the floor, walking towards the room's bathroom. "This can't be repeated Lotor." Zarkon called out after him. "You can't keep picking up these undesirables to sleep with."

"Then what do you suggest I do?!" Lotor whirled around, his eyes flashing. "Become chaste like a monk?!"

Zarkon laughed. "Hardly. But from now on you will be closely monitored, your associations with these women of loose morals will be stopped before anything can happen."

"I have needs!" Lotor snapped, and Zarkon nodded.

"I haven't forgotten what it's like to be young. Don't worry Lotor, I will see that you have an outlet for your sexual energy." He didn't like the sound of that, Lotor hesitating in the doorway of the bathroom. Zarkon waved him onwards, the king smirking at the look on his son's face. Fighting back a shiver, Lotor stalked into the bathroom, and stripped off his tunic.

He was still trying to process Zarkon's baby revelations, the prince tempted to rush back out and once more attack his father for making such horrible choices for his mistakes. He wondered if he'd stand a chance against his father, even if he could find his sword. With a muttered curse, he stepped into the shower, letting the cold spray hit him hard in the face, the water mingling with the tears he hadn't realized he had let out.

* * *

To Be Continued.....

I forgot to mention at this point Allura is about 18 and Lotor is 20. I chose 19 kids cause I wanted to show just how many women Lotor has been sleeping with in the last two years. ^^'' He's pretty much hitting the groupies every single night! XD

Michelle

Seducing Reason, uh what are you talking about? I don't write a chapter unless I know what I'm gonna do in it. So I really don't see the thing you mentioned at all. NAh, not a known character from the Voltron universe. Just some poor sex slave the Madame picked up! The slave's story...isn't really one fit for this story. It's about Lotor ALlura Zarkon and Adaline after all!

Misty Gargoyle, heck yeah! Heh...wait till you see the private studies Allura has to do under the Madame's watchful eye. A friend said she thought Allura was gonna uh....twist that arousal right off! XD And yes, people take their stories very seriously. She was upset over the ending too....but gets really mad at lotor being with other women. That particular person also got really upset when I wrote depressing stuff about Lotor and ALlura when I was depressed. *sighs* Can't please them all.

Christine, the Dark Rose Maiden, thanks! Seems Lotor's fighting scenes was a hit. I'm glad! Yes, he figures it's a small price to pay to get laid. But also he's a bit of a sex addict if you can tell from how many women he's picking up at random. The dope is being pretty stupid about it too....loveable but horny! Yes, poor Phillip is not cut out for it..I was kinda thinking of having a tragic fate for him, but then chickened out. But maybe I'll still have a mention of a tragic end for him. We shall see. Poor Allura, succumbing to stage fright and performance anxiety. Can't say I blame her though! I think I would get that shy in front of the class too!

Harmony Winters, yeah....rough life...glad you still found it good to read even if it's a sad subject. And soon answers will be revealed to your question!


	37. Chapter 37

The sounds of the slave's pleasure intruded on her thoughts, Madame Elianza glancing up from the papers spread out on her lap. Her approving eyes immediately sough out his naked form, the slave red faced and covered in a fine sheen of sweat. Allura knelt before him, equally as nude, a look of intense concentration on her face. It wasn't the most seductive of looks, but it was better than the shy, almost frightened expression Allura had worn just a scant two months ago.

It had taken weeks to get her to this point, Allura no longer shy and uncertain, her hands moving with bold, confidant strokes. It was Elianza's hope that given another month's time, the girl would find the seductive and sultry looks of an unshakable courtesan easy to wear. Till then she'd allow her the studious look, watching as Allura continued to tease the slave before her.

He was writhing about, desperate for the freedom to move. Elianza had no doubt if he could, the man would pounce on Allura, forcefully take what the girl had been denying him all these months. Fortunately for Allura, he was securely bound, resting on his knees, with shackles placed on his ankles. A spreader bar was between his legs, keeping his knees spread wide, and chains descended down from his arms to the bar itself.

He couldn't so much as move his hips, the man desperate to thrust into Allura's hard strokes. The girl pulled on his erection with such force it jerked out from his belly, and Elianza knew if not for the leather thong wrapped tightly around the base of his shaft, the man would have found release in Allura's hands. A pity for him there would be no finishing climax, Elizana expressly forbidding the girl to bring the man to his much needed release.

A satisfied slave meant the end to the night's lessons, and as they were only into the first hour of the night, that could not be allowed. "That's it Allura. Watch his face for his reactions. Note the flushing of his skin, and the way his pupils dilate."

"And his breathing." Added Allura, continuing her teasing. "I must listen to any breaks in his breath to know if what I am doing is pleasing him."

"Yes." Elianza nodded, though the slave was too far gone to do anything but enjoy what Allura's hands were doing. It was a pity, but he was thoroughly broken in to the girl's touch, no longer a viable teaching tool for Allura. She'd have to go and buy another slave, one who would be new to Allura, a test to see if she could remain this confidant with a different man.

Madame Elianza still suffered doubts when it came to Allura and her performance capabilities. The girl so confidant in the privacy of Elianza's bedroom, turned shy and uncertain when in front of the other students. She continued to fumble and make mistakes when in class, the girl seeming to suffer from permanent stage fright when a crowd was near.

It wouldn't be that big a problem, so long as Allura could manage to remember her lessons when alone with her partner. And she did remember them, as long as the setting was private, the girl becoming comfortable in her own skills. Take now for instant, she had barely blinked at the request to remove her own clothes, Allura well used to being stared at by Elianza and the slave.

Her hands moved with surety, and not just on the slave's groin, Allura utilizing the knowledge Elianza had given her to spread the teasing all over his body. The Madame could only nod in approval, her own words echoing to her as she recalled explaining how pleasure was to be found all over a person's body. A common street whore would go straight for the man's most obvious pleasure point, but an experienced seductress would use everything offered before her as arsenal for seeing her partner to climax.

Allura had worked the slave's beautiful body all over, hands moving over his muscled chest, his torso and his thighs. Madame Elianza had no doubt the girl could bring royalty to their knees with a few simple caresses, her hands such that men and women would fight for the privilege to be massaged by her. It was only the beginning, Madame Elianza soon intended to develop Allura's skill to encompass more of her body, using breasts and mouth to bring a partner to climax.

Oil glistened on Allura's hands, the liquid the kind that heated when applied to the skin. She used those oil slick hands of hers to rub warmth into the slave's thighs, Allura careful to avoid touching any part of his twitching organ. Elianza watched her a few minutes more, and then was turning back to her papers, intent on going over the latest contract bids she had received.

Many of her patrons were growing impatient for a new crop of partners to choose from, offering astronomical amounts of money for her to release the newest students early. They did not care that she had a reputation to uphold, nor that her pride would allow nothing but the best and brightest to graduate from her school. The nobles who petitioned her was quick with flattering words, speaking about how they were sure that even only half educated, her students would be better than the courtesans from other schools.

Elianza merely smiled, giving a rueful shake of her head at the pleading and in one case threatening words written down on the documents, the woman determined not to release any of her students early. She shuffled through the papers, making note of the names on the individual petitions, each noble seeking to outdo the next with the amount of money they sought to toss her way.

For the most part it was the usual crop of familiar names, men known for tiring of their mistresses within a few month's time. Even the students trained under Elianza's watchful eye would have a hard time satisfying some of this lot! The Madame held back a tsk, knowing she could make better matches for her children than these.

Curiosity kept her turning the pages, and then she came across a name that had her gasping, the sound startling Allura. "Madame?" She asked, voice sounding anxious with her worry. "Did I do something wrong?"

Elianza peered over the top of the documents she clutched in her hands, spying Allura with her hands hesitating over the slave's thighs. "No. It's nothing to concern yourself with."

Allura looked like she wanted to argue, Elianza rising from her seat, gesturing with her free hand at the slave. "Continue practicing on him. I have a matter I must see to

now..."

Thankfully the girl did not ask any questions, resuming her hands work, the slave groaning as she squeezed her fingers up and down his shaft. Elianza barely paid attention to what Allura was doing, too busy hurrying out of the bedroom and into her study. She made sure to click close the door, the wood muffling the slave's moans and pleas for mercy.

Her heels clicked on the floor, Elianza moving with a purposeful glide to her desk. She dropped gracefully into her seat, and spread the papers out before her on the wood surface of her desk. For one long minute she just stared, brow furrowed as she frowned, studying the wax seal that marked the spot where a signature should have been. She scratched out it with a painted fingernail, the gold not so much as cracking under her touch. It was real, and that left her worried anew, the Madame's frown deepening.

It was rare for her to get a request from the castle itself, the demon king had little use for her and her services. Not with a whole harem of women, slaves taken by force from other planets, and introduced to the pleasured pain of his touch. They had to learn quickly, or die trying, Zarkon neither patient or kind in allowing the women lee way when it came to his pleasure.

She had often thought he could benefit from one of her students, though Elianza shuddered to think of entrusting a girl to Zarkon's tender mercies. She had heard the stories of his depravity, unmatched save for the depths of his cruelty. There was also the troubling matter that Zarkon did not share, if he liked one of her students, she doubted he would let go of them once their contract was up.

Which is why she had not taken the slightest offense to being ignored for several decades, Elianza relieved she did not have to give him one of the many boys and girls who trusted her to see after their well being. She had thought them safe forever, and now this document had been presented before her, slipped in with her other papers when it should have been brought to her immediate attention.

She'd fire whoever was responsible for this oversight, even as Elianza wondered and worried what this request was about. Request was perhaps too light a word, any demand that came from the demon king was nothing short of an order. And what an order it was, the Drule demanding she graduate her oldest set of students, and with full honors no less.

It was years too early for that, she estimated they all had a good two more years worth of lessons to learn. It would be wrong to set their unsuspecting selves out into the world, they'd surely fumble and besmirch her own good name and reputation. But how could she wiggle out of this order when it came from the King, Elianza aware her own neck could be on the chopping block if she angered him.

Her eyes continued to study the request, seeing it worded no different from the million other petitions for early release. Why now? What did Zarkon want that he could not wait another two years? She had no idea, but her fingers were already on her computer's keyboard, Elianza typing in the contact code for the castle on Planet Doom. To her astonishment, she was put through immediately to the King's private number, a servant appearing on the screen.

"Ah Madame Elianza....we have been expecting your call." She merely raised an eyebrow at that, waiting for the man to continue. "The King will be with you shortly." She nodded and waited, drumming her nails on the edge of the desk, the sound doing little to distract her from her thoughts. She was kept waiting just long enough, her anxiety mounting and her impatience leaving her unsettled.

The King strode into view of the monitor, the man resplendent in black robes that had a blood red sash overlaid from one shoulder to hip. She immediately stood, her movements so hasty her chair toppled over backwards, Elianza cringing at the sound of it crashing into the floor. Zarkon took it with good humor, nodding his head to her. She relaxed, but did not try to sit down, watching as the King took his seat behind his great desk.

"So you are the great Madame Elianza." Zarkon began, his hands folded before him on the desk. "I've heard lots of things about you, both good and bad." She was too nervous to give an unconcerned laugh, merely nodding her head for the king to continue. "Of course you come highly recommend, as do the men and women who grow up under your care."

Now she spoke, pride in her work making her puff out her chest. "You'll find that my students are the best when it comes to uninhibited pleasure."

"But it's not just sex they're good at, are they?" Zarkon wanted to know, and she nodded. "I hear they are discreet, they know to keep their mouths shut about their partner's secrets."

"Yes. They enter into contracts that prohibit them from speaking out of turn about the things they may have learned with their paramours." Elianza explained. "They cannot break their silence, not without paying a hefty fine, along with potential prison time."

"How shrewd of you." Commented the King.

"Our clients need to know they can talk freely. That a whispered word during a heated moment will not travel outside the bedroom." Elianza told him. "It's not just in the bedroom that they conduct themselves in ways that would please their partners. Their behavior is exemplary, you'd not find a princess with better manners than the men and women in my care."

"In other words they're able to go out in public, attend events on the arm of their paramour." Zarkon nodded, though she could not tell if he was pleased or not. "And how are they when it comes to the more....livelier aspects of Drule entertainment?"

"They've been exposed to the arena and the killings that go on there." Elianza answered. "They may not all have an appetite for gore, but they know enough how to conduct themselves so as not to be an embarrassment to the Drule whose arm they are on." She paused, gearing herself up for a question of her own. "Your highness, what is this all about? Really?"

"A woman who gets straight to the point. How refreshing." He actually smiled at her, flashing all his teeth in the process. "I have..." He hesitated a moment, the king striving to choose his words carefully. "A small problem."

"Oh?" She didn't have to feign confusion, Elianza not sure how she could help the Drule King.

"Yes. It is my son."

"Your son? The crown prince Lotor?" She said it like a question, though she already knew who his son was. She was also aware of his reputation, the Madame hiding a disdainful look behind a blank face.

"The one and the same." Said Zarkon, leaning back in his seat. "I'm sure you've heard the stories. The drinking, the fighting, the endless amount of women." She allowed a nod, it was after all popular fodder for the media hounds, the prince's self indulgent activities being reported weekly if not daily. "He needs to settle down."

She didn't know if it would get her in trouble to agree with him, Elianza keeping a polite look of interest on her face. "And you think one of my students can help him?"

"It's better than the alternative of letting him run free like I allowed him to these last two years." Zarkon replied. "I should have put a reign on his activity months ago...instead I foolishly allowed it....inviting disaster and ruin not only to my son, but to the kingdom as well." It was a rare moment of vulnerable honesty from the King, Elianza keeping quiet as she listened to him speak.

"He needs a woman....he needs ONE woman." Zarkon continued. "Someone who can be as closely monitored as he is. Someone discreet and not prone to inviting bad press to my son's actions. Someone...uncomplicated."

"And you're thinking one of my students will be that woman? And do what? Help to calm him down?" Elianza asked, surprised when Zarkon nodded. "Your highness, I really doubt even someone of MY skill could help soothe a prince with a reputation as...salacious as your son's. You may be asking the impossible in asking me to release my students into the world with their education unfinished."

"The men and women you pick are known to be smart. They'll be able to pick up what they need to know with on the job training." Zarkon told her with a smirk. She had to hide her frown, hardly pleased with the idea. "You'll be well compensated for your compliance in this matter." He added, as though money alone would sway her.

"It's not a matter of money...." Elianza began, and saw Zarkon lift one eyebrow.

"Oh? Than what is it? Pride?"

"A little bit, yes." She agreed. "I have a reputation at stake. I am known for the best...how can I release into the galaxy courtesans who have not finished their training? Even one would be unthinkable!"

"You'll just have to reconcile yourself to the idea." Zaron retorted. "You will be graduating them post haste. And my son will get first choice among this batch of promising youngsters." She couldn't keep her lip from curling, Madame Elianza fighting a scowl and failing. "Problem?"

"Ah.....there is other things to consider." She was uncertain she should speak her mind, but Elianza strode forward anyway, hesitation making her stumble. "The prince's reputation....even here on Ranxhi, we hear things. He's been with an awfully high number of women. I...I am concerned about his health..."

"Are you implying my son might be diseased?" Zarkon demanded, a dangerous undercurrent to his tone. She hesitated anew, and braced herself for his shout, nodding her head. "Ha! You've got nerve, I like that. Fear not Madame, the same thought occurred to me. I've had him tested for all manners of diseases, as well as kept him confined in strict solitude to his room. He's had no contact with any new women, and his tests came out clean."

"I'll have to see proof of this results myself." She boldly said, and Zarkon nodded.

"Of course. I'll transmit the proper medical files to you forthwith. If everything meets with your approval, I shall send my son to you within a week's time." She was nodding in agreement, Elianza knowing she could do nothing else. Not without great risk to herself.

"I have high expectations for you and your students." Continued Zarkon, adding pressure when she didn't need anymore. "Do try not to disappoint me." With those ominous words, her screen went dead, Elianza standing staring at the monitor. She felt stricken with horror, and she slowly stumbled past her desk, in need of a good stiff drink.

She was torn with conflicting feelings, a part of her wanting to sing the triumph of gaining such an auspicious client as that of the crown prince of the reigning empire. But another part was stiff with terror, the woman fearing for her charges, and the girl who would end up as the prince's plaything. She thought again about what the rumors whispered about the prince, Elianza knowing for fact that Lotor was a killing machine. How much more like his father was he, would the courtesan chosen to be his survive the experience?

She shuddered anew, not knowing the answer, nor the way to wiggle off this hook of King Zarkon's. Vodka poured into her glass, the Madame downing it in one gulp before slamming the glass down once more. In a daze, she stumbled towards the bedroom, nearly having forgotten about Allura and the slave who knelt besides each other. She could tell by the slave's weeping that Allura had kept up her practice, teasing him beyond his endurance. The tortured man almost brought out Elianza's pity, the woman standing in the doorway staring at Allura.

It was too soon to even think of parting ways with Allura, the girl still had lessons to learn, and techniques to master. Elianza wondered how she could cram two years worth of knowledge into a week's course, all in an effort to ready the eighteen year old for an uncertain future. The prince of Doom was not who Elianza would have chosen for the girl, she wouldn't have let any of them near such a clearly troubled young man. And now she had no choice, left to wait and wonder just who of her students would be chosen by the demon king's son.

* * *

Meh....don't really like this chapter...at all...

I'm also suddenly doubting the route I chose to go. No fun when you realize I'd have to rewrite over 30 chapters to change things! -_-

To Be Continued...

Michelle

Harmony WInters, not quite! Things never go that smoothly for them in my fics. XD And yeah, poor Lotor. *pets him.*

Christine, the dark rose maiden, Lotor was a busy boy though he didn't realize he was knocking up so many women. He's young, a bit stupid when it comes to sex. Drugs didn't help either. ^^;; You're right about the royal bride thing, and Zarkon is very controlling so he has a say. He's still suceeding in doing abuse to our poor prince, even if he doesn't beat him.

Seducing Reason, this chapter probably gave you a clue....^^;; Ah the depressing fics that upset that one person is called One Chance, and the other is four drabbles in the Broken Universe. That's the fic where Allura went crazy after Lotor raped her, and now she's like a broken shell of herself. Nobody died in either idea, but it still upset at least one reader. I was recently depressed and wrote a VP drabble where Lenneth jumped to her death on purpose in front of Lezard...I get depressed and my ideas reflect that depression...-_-

Misty Gargoyle, he's a baby making machine! What can I say, Drules are fertile! XD I'm laughing at your bazooka comment! Zarkon's a mean old bastard...


	38. Chapter 38

The city surroundings held no interest to him, the cruiser racing by at a speed that had the buildings blurring into one gray mass, with only the barest of colors to brighten that somber shade. Even if they had traveled at a more sedate pace, Lotor wouldn't have cared to look out the window, the prince inwardly fuming at the events leading up to his arrival on planet Ranxhi.

For over two months time he had endured, stripped of all his comforts, no woman to warm his bed, no drink to fill his belly. He hadn't even been allowed the comfort of the kill, the arena barred to him as Lotor endured week upon week of confinement to his rooms. It hadn't been pleasant, this punishing solitude, Lotor's only visits the doctors and the servants, all male, who brought him his meals.

He knew what his father was doing, trying to force him into quiet introspection about his behavior. With little in the way of entertainment, and nothing to dull his mind to the boredom of confinement, all Lotor had done was think. He was sure his father would not be pleased with the shaping of his thoughts, Lotor thinking about the children, all nineteen of them, that he had supposedly fathered.

He had never had an inkling of their existence before his father broke the news, and yet he felt sad to think of their lives snuffed out. He wasn't ready to be a father, but he was angry all the same, enraged that his father had taken his choices from him. Choices that didn't just extend to the children, but also to what he drank, and who he slept with.

Even the company he kept was being scrutinized, Lotor barred from the circles he usually ran with. His communications were cut off, Lotor left to detoxify from his vices, with nary a supportive word or distraction to his name. He had endured weeks of cold sweats, his body enduring violent trembles as he yearned endlessly for even just one singly drop of wine to quench the thirst that burned in his stomach.

He didn't get it, having to make do with water and juice, leaving his mouth to feel dry all the time. He became desperate for a drink, begging and pleading with the servants, turning threatening when all else failed, and still no one brought him the wine that he desired.

As bad as his thirst was, his hunger for woman was an even greater torment. He had grown used to nightly debaucheries, a woman for every hour if he so desired. It was an insult that he was left with nothing but his fist to calm his raging hormones, the indignity of self pleasure causing him to abstain for days at a time, until finally he caved, attacking himself with a vigor that was frightening.

It never proved to be enough, his appetites yearning for more, Lotor wishing for a woman, any woman to sink into. He thought he'd go mad, and some days he thought he was already insane, all because of the endless yearning for one of two things.

He destroyed his rooms in a fit of temper, breaking large pieces of furniture into halves with the ease of his Drule strength. He hollered and screamed, demanding an audience with his father. He was ignored, leaving him to wonder if the point of this punishment was to drive off the last of his sanity. He held on though, until finally someone new appeared in his chambers, a woman clad in brown cloaks.

She was hardly the type to stir his hunger, Lotor staring in utter despair at Haggar, thinking his father had a twisted sense of humor at sending the witch to visit him. He was even less amused when she explained they were going on a journey together, the witch not even giving him time to pack. He was ushered onto a ship, the witch his constant companion, Lotor being situated inside a cabin, his confinement continuing.

There were women aboard the ship, Drule females who wore the uniforms of deck hands and officers and everything in between. He wanted nothing more than to be free to go to them, to quench his unending lusts on their soft flesh. But they were barred to him, the closest he came to being near them was to hear their voices, the women on occasion passing by his cabin.

Somehow he survived the three day trip with the remnants of his sanity intact. Barely. The witch came to him, leading him through the corridors of the ship, and into the hanger where a cruiser awaited. Only then did she explain the reason behind this sudden trip, the witch cracking a smile as she explained he was here to get the answer to his prayers.

She had left him scoffing at that, the witch turning away from the cruiser, a dumbfounded Lotor seated inside it. That brought him to the present, the cruiser driving through a city on a planet he had never even heard of before this day. It wasn't that uncommon, the Drule Empire had done much expanding since he was a boy, Lotor knowing they now had close to seventy-five planets under their control.

He couldn't be expected to know them all, especially on a planet as peaceful as Ranxhi was rumored to be. Still he wondered what was so special about this world, and why he had been sent here. Lotor even wondered if there was a chance for him to escape, the prince testing the doors, finding them securely locked. He wanted a woman, but he'd settle for a drink, the prince glowering at the front of the cruiser, his driver ignoring him.

No sounds save for the music that was piped in over the cruiser's intercom, the vehicle slowing as it approached a gated mansion. He lifted a brow at that, seeing a white walled mansion with gold colored accents and roof, located a short distance behind the gates. He spied children running about the property, laughing and playing, one holding a string that led to a colorful kite.

For one moment he was wistful, thinking back to his own childhood. There had been no kites for the young prince of Doom, Lotor not even allowed to set foot outside the castle walls. He was still staring at the happy children when the gates opened, admitting his cruiser onto the property. It drove at a more sedate speed, pulling up to park before an extravagant fountain that stood in the center before the mansion.

It was then that he heard the clicking of the doors unlocking, Lotor eagerly reaching for the handle and finding no resistance. He quickly pushed the door open, before the driver could change his mind and lock him inside once more. He hurriedly stepped out onto the concrete, a balmy breeze greeting him, caressing his skin, and lifting his hair to billow out behind him.

He heard giggling behind him, the children coming closer for a look at him, wide eyed and curious. One was even so bold as to point, Lotor realizing they were looking at his ears. He stared back at them, and a thought worried it's way to the foremost of his mind. Was this an orphanage? He stared at the children, noting they were all humans or human hybrids, Lotor wondering if any Drule halflngs could be inside the building.

They continued to stare at him, Lotor giving a haughty toss of his head as he abruptly turned his back to them. He had no time for children, Lotor stalking forward, towards the huge double doors that were already opening. A woman was revealed, and the breath caught in his throat, Lotor staring at the porcelain pale beauty. She was older than him, but even with the lines on her face, she was lovely. Jade green eyes were set in almond shape eyes, with dark kohl rimming them. The kohl almost rivaled the black of her hair, the strands done up in an ornate style that allowed only one braid to trail teasingly down her back.

She looked at him, and her painted lips parted in a greeting smile. He barely noticed that the smile did not light up her eyes, the woman cold as she beckoned him with one slender arm towards her. She needn't have wasted the movement, his feet were already propelling Lotor to her, the prince reaching out to snag hold of her hand.

"Madame." He said, and pressed a kiss into the back of her hand. It felt good to be touching a woman, Lotor noting her hand lacked the callouses of one who worked hard. He straighten up to look her over, noting the way her green dress clung to her form, showing off her generous curves, the low cut decolletage offering an enticing view of her cleavage. She moved to bow to him, and her breasts seem to quiver, threatening to spill free of his top.

He immediately moaned, Lotor fighting the urge to pounce on this woman, the prince wanting nothing more than to pin her against the door and have his way with her. He had to control himself, it had been too long if just the sight of half covered breasts made him this horny.

"Welcome your highness..." She recovered her hand, her move graceful even as it sent a message. This woman did not want him touching her, and he wondered why. "We have been expecting you."

"We?" He echoed sharply, seeing her nod. "I'm afraid you have me at a disadvantage. Just who are you, and what is this place?" A thin trimmed eyebrow raised at his words, the woman allowing a look of surprise to cross her face.

"Has your father told you nothing of why you are here?" She asked.

"I'm afraid not." Lotor refused to get into the details that had brought him to her doorstep, waiting instead for her to illuminate him.

"Oh my. This is highly unusual." She murmured, than bowed, allowing Lotor another glimpse down the bodice of her dress. "I am Madame Elianza, and this is my home.'

"Elianza you say?" He recognized the name, his eyes showing his shock. His father had sent him to a glorified brothel?! She nodded, having noted his reaction.

"I see you've heard of me..."

"How could I have not? Your name is famous in certain circles....as is the wares you ply." He had seen some of the girls on the arms of other nobles of the high court, the women beautiful and exotic, their every movement promising erotic delights to the one fortunate enough to own them.

"I excel in providing fantasies." She said, a coy smile curving her lips. The sight of her mouth made things stir in him, Lotor wanting to kiss those red colored lips of hers. He fought that impulse, remaining rooted on the spot, forcing himself to make conversation with her instead.

"And I was brought here so you could give me my fantasy?" Another duck of Elianza's head, the movement hiding her eyes long enough for her to compose her expression. She was nothing short of smiling, the gracious host here to let him have his way. He licked his lips, thinking on the women he had seen at court, and the great need that even now was causing his cock to hang heavy in his pants.

"Then I place myself in your capable hands." Lotor said, gesturing for Elianza to lead him where she may. She glided past him, her heels clicking smartly on the colorful stone tiles of the floor. He turned to follow her, eager anticipation in his every step, Lotor practically humming with glee. It seemed his long abstinence was at an end, the prince hiding a smile as he imagined the kind of beautiful and above all talented women who would be awaiting him.

Of course that didn't mean he ignored the Madame, Lotor watching the seductive sway of her hips, and the way the braid bounced down a back that was bare. The dress allowed the hint of her ass to be seen, Lotor fighting temptation to reach out and pinch her shapely rear. Every step had him swallowing back a moan, the prince growing aroused, to the point his erection tented his pants.

He really had been too long without a woman, and Lotor knew he had to control himself lest he find himself buying her entire house, all with the intent of fucking each and every one of them tonight. The Madame paused, casting a knowing look over her shoulder at him. Heat flamed in his face, Lotor grateful that a Drule's coloring did not allow for the red flush of embarrassment to show.

"The girls are ready." Elianza said, having stopped before a closed door, "Please look them over at your leisure." She opened the door, and her hand gesturing for him to precede her into the room. She followed close behind him, Lotor noting that it was apparently against the rules to leave him alone with the women. At least not until he paid for one.

Such was his agitation, he barely took notice of the tastefully decorated room, the parlor lit softly, it's colors chosen in pale shades of powder. Near the very rear, three girls stood, all dressed in identical gray silk, the garments more robe than dress. He knew the reason behind their similar outfits, the Madame dressing them down so that their natural loveliness stood out in stark comparison to the plainness of their garments.

The three girl's heads were bowed, their expressions hidden from him. Their hands were clasped before them, the gesture timid and demure. He could tell that they were beautiful, even with the minimal glimpse of their faces. He stood some distance from them, but his arousal was such that he might as well have been on top of them, so fierce was his reaction to the three beautiful girls.

Sweat began to bead on the small of his back, Lotor feeling waves of heat go through him. He took a shaky step forward, and then another, his nostrils flaring as he caught the whiff of something pleasant. It reminded him of his mother's favorite perfume, the scent that had faded from her to be replaced with his father's stench. Another step forward, the scent growing stronger, bringing more memories as Lotor remembered his friend, the little girl often smelling of fading flowers after a spring rain.

Such a scent comforted him, making him smile, even as his cock twitched insistently in his pants. It didn't care about comfort, it was reacting to the scent, primal need making itself known. He forced himself to look away from the girls, wondering if Madame Elianza was burning some kind of incense in the room. It couldn't be perfume, such tricks would be an unfair advantage one girl would have over another. He knew enough to know perfume as well as make up had been forbidden, the girls would have to attract him with their natural loveliness.

But what else could that lovely smell be, Lotor spying nothing that hinted of actual flowers or incense. "Problem your highness?" Elianza spoke from behind him, Lotor realizing she had noticed his hesitation, the prince just standing there, still some distance from the girls.

"None." Lotor answered, though in truth he wanted to snap at her not to rush him. He forced himself to take another step forward, the scent becoming more potent. He found himself unconsciously drawing in deeper breaths, trying to get more of that scent in his nose. Upon realizing what he was doing, he shook his head, Lotor hoping to clear it of the spell of this scent.

It didn't work, the Drule fighting a growl, wanting nothing more than to rush one or all three of the girls, throw them down to the floor and ravish them uncontrollably. He forced himself not to do that, but it was a struggle, his control almost nonexistent as his feet led him those final step to the row of three girls. They hadn't looked up, not even one single glance cast his way, the girls keeping their curiosity about his strangeness to themselves.

His feet didn't stop moving once he reached the row, they were leading him as if they had a mind of his own, Lotor realizing the scent was strongest here, focused on one girl in particular. She had the most extraordinary hair, golden waves that cascaded down her back, tips touching the top of her ass. And what an ass it was, shapely and perfect in size, he could imagine himself pressing into it as he took her from behind.

His breath caught in his throat, Lotor trying to shake the erotic image that appeared in his mind, instead focusing on the rest of her body. She was small compared to him, but her body had a thin waist, with large breasts that looked as though they would be heavy. His fingers curled into his palms with the sudden need to test that heaviness. He kept his arms stiff at his sides, instead staring at her, puzzled by the reaction her scent was having on him.

As if in reaction to his state, the girl began to tremble, which only set off more urges. Strange ones, Lotor almost desiring to be protective in crushing her in his arms and sniffing at her hair. The urges grew worse, Lotor staring stupidly at her, his mouth suddenly dry as the girl's breathing grew rapid. He was making her nervous, and he couldn't help the reactions he was having to her, his body really, really liking the scent of this girl.

He took in a deep breath, and this close to her it was a mistake, the potent scent filling his nose. The shock of it sent fresh bolts of arousal down to his cock, his shaft tightening to the point of pain. He had the stray thought that he should leave now, should come back when he was thinking clearly, which in his current state meant fucking at least six women. Only then would he be clear headed enough to choose among these three girls.

But for all the sense that made, Lotor remained firmly rooted before the flower scented girl. He noticed everything about her, her beauty moving him with the soft curve of her cheek, and the fullness of her lips, their color a pale pink he wondered if it was natural. He almost snorted then, nothing was natural about this girl, not her scent, not her looks, and slowly she risked a peek at him, Lotor rearing back as he caught sight of the sapphire of her eyes.

He thought he knew those eyes, recalling seeing that exact shade in eyes that had always looked so wide with amazement or worry. Eyes he had thought he'd never see again, and even now he doubted he was really seeing her. It was some cruel trick of fate, some mockery the Gods made of him, bringing him to a girl who looked and smelled like the dead child, Allura.

"This is Allura..." He sucked in a sharp breath at Elianza's words, wanting to whirl around and stare at the Madame. But the girl's blue eyes held him trapped, Lotor staring in confusion at her. How could this girl share so many traits with a dead child, how could even the name be the same? Was this some trick of his father's, some cruel torment his witch had designed all to drive him mad?

"She is the youngest of the three." Elianza continued, and now the other two girls risked looking up at him. He barely noticed them, too enamored with this new Allura. "Perhaps you'd like to consider one of the other girls?"

Her suggestion took a moment to register, but he felt panicked at the thought of leaving with someone else on his arm. "No." He said, pleased that the word came out calm and in control. Direct opposites of what he felt, the prince reckless as he spoke. "This one. I will take this one."

"An excellent choice." Elianza's words were praising, but her tone was not, hinting at some disappointment he could not fathom. Allura continued to stare at him, her eyes showing her shock at being chosen. He wondered how she could have doubted his choice, when everything about him had screamed for him to claim her then and there. "I'm sure Allura will make you very happy. Shall we go to my office to discuss terms?"

Lotor was nodding, though he didn't want to leave, his body not wanting to separate from Allura. How strange that he could be mourning a good-bye that would be brief, the prince knowing of the girl for only a handful of minutes.

"Your highness?" Elianza called out to him, and now Lotor forced his legs to move. He turned his back to the girls, and walked as fast as his feet would allow, moving to join the Madame out in the hall. But he paused in the threshold of the door, unable to resist casting a glance back at the girl. The other two had moved to hug her, offering comfort or congratulations. They were speaking, he could tell by the movement of their lips, though their voices were so soft as to be indistinguishable.

Allura seemed not to pay them any mind, instead staring at him, her look unreadable. Was she shocked? Or was that fear? He did not know, and that troubled him, almost as much as the longing he felt to return to her side. What was wrong with him? He did not know, abruptly turning to follow Madame Elianza into another room. He sought to blame this reaction he was having on his forced abstinence, Lotor sure that when his desire was sated, he'd be back to normal.

* * *

To Be Continued!

Michelle

Harmony Winters, thanks! And you got a wish!

Edwardismyvampiresweetheart, thanks! No problem. Good to see you're still reading!

Christine, the Dark Rose Maiden, yes you're right! He was in so much agony. Later on with Lotor Allura will have a thought about feeling like how the slave must have felt. But that's not for a few more chapters. ^^;; I'm feeling kind of dumb because a reviwer on another site told me something that made a lot more sense for the other students. Wish I had thought of it. What did he say? Well he said the Madame should ahve only graduated the one Lotor picks, and continued educating the others. Stupid me, for not thinking of that huh? =/

Lotor as you can see, has been going out of his mind with lust and boredom. And then his reaction to Allura, oh boy....*hides behind my hands.*

Misty Gargoyle, you were right about that! Hope you're not disapointed when they get it on. XD

Seducing Reason, now people are gonna misread the spoiler alert and think that's what's happening in this fic. But I also feel like I can't make any promises, because if I guarantee a happy ending, maybe people will get bored and not read. What's the fun in reading if you know what's gonna happen? But I only had Allura die in ONE fic so far. You were right about him not recognizing her. XD And thank you. *hugs* For your words and the favorite author comment.


	39. Chapter 39

She couldn't believe what had just happened, her mind reeling as Allura tried to process the events of the last few minutes. Even seconds seemed too much for her, the girl taking a shaky step forward before her legs gave out completely on her. Ungraceful was her fall, Allura having the stray, hysterical thought that Madame Elianza would be so disappointed with her. It didn't earn a giggle, Allura instead biting back a sob, right hand brought up to muffle any stray sound she might make.

"Allura!" Her friends were suddenly beside her, Liandra and Crystalline cuddling close in an attempt to soothe her. She continued staring across the room, waiting for her destiny to come striding back through the doorway. She barely felt the hands petting over her hair, or the hug Liandra attempted to give her, Allura waiting for him to return.

"She's in shock." Liandra said, speaking with a cool confidence that belied how worried she was. "Crystalline, go fetch her a cup of tea."

Tea wouldn't help in this situation, perhaps nothing would, Allura making a muffled sound that bordered on hysterical. The sound moved Crystalline into action, the older girl running across the room to the ornate tea set the Madame always had laid out for her guests. Allura could hear the china rattling, Crystalline working to prepare a fresh cup of tea for her.

"Oh Allura..." Liandra sighed, and shifted her arms around her, pulling Allura half onto her lap. The girl, the oldest of them all, rocked her back and forth, Allura remembering other women who had done similar acts to soothe her in the past.

"Honestly, what was the Madame thinking...?" Crystalline called from the parlor's corner, hands busy preparing the tea. "None of us are ready to entertain, least of all Allura. I mean, she still gets performance anxiety in class!"

"I don't think that's the problem..." Liandra replied, hugging Allura tighter against her. "Did you not get a good look at that man?"

"He's a Drule...yes?" Crystalline gave an uncaring shrug of her shoulders. "Really, I don't see what the fuss is about. If you've seen one Drule, you've seen them all."

"That's not a very polite thing to say." Liandra frowned than shook her head. "Did you honestly not notice who that was? You've seen him on the holos enough to be able to recognize him."

"Oh? Is he someone famous then?" asked Crystalline, pouring the milk into the tea. "Lucky Allura...I bet you'll get introduced to all the stars on his arm."

"It's a different kind of fame for that man." Liandra sighed. "Crystalline, that man is Lotor, crown prince of the Doom Empire." The shattering of porcelain was heard, Crystalline dropping one of the Madame's fine cups. "Crystalline!"

The girl seemed too shaken to care that she had just broken part of a very expensive set of china. "You mean to tell me, he's the one Allura is always keeping tabs on? That arena star...that Prince Lotor?" Liandra nodded, and Crystalline frowned. "Then what is the problem? We always said Allura fancied him."

"You really haven't been paying attention in class, have you?" demanded Liandra, Crystalline giving an uncaring shrug in response. "He may be the crown prince, he may be the arena star, he may even be someone Allura harbors a crush on. But....he also has an awful reputation."

"You don't say..." Crystalline was down on her knees, picking up the broken pieces of porcelain. "Just what does he do that is so bad?"

Liandra hesitated, Allura getting the distinct feeling the girl wanting to cover her ears. "Well, for one thing he kills without remorse...it's what makes him so successful in the arena. He's vicious and ruthless, and those are supposedly his good qualities! Don't get me started on the bad..."

"But killing is normal to the Drule...I remember that much from class." Crystalline said, depositing the china pieces on top of the table. "It's one of the reasons why the Madame had us watch the arena fights in the first place. To get us used to such sights..."

"It's one thing to see on the holos...you're not there." The two girls gasped, turning surprised at the sound of Allura's quiet speaking. "There's a distinct smell that lingers with death....blood is a scent you never forget..." How well she knew, Allura trying to keep her mind from traversing dark paths, the girl not wanting to relive memories best forgotten.

But she couldn't stop the memory from surfacing, the recollection as bright and vivid now as it had been the day she had witnessed Zarkon killing Adaline. The most startling thing of all perhaps, was that she came away with the distinct feeling that wasn't the first time she had witnessed such a scene! The smell of blood had been familiar to her, as had the terror that rose at Zarkon's actions.

"Allura?" The sound of Liandra's voice had Allura shaking her head, the girl trying to break free of the memories that were boiling over within her.

"I'm fine." She said, as ghosts of the past chased her, Allura remembering things she had not thought about in years. There was good mixed in with the bad, Allura recalling the fun times she had with Adaline and a young Lotor. But she also remembered the strain on Adaline's face, the shadow that had always hung over them, danger seeming to lurk around every corner.

"Are you sure?" A doubting Liandra asked. Allura nodded, and abruptly jerked off the older girl's lap, rising to stand on her own two feet. She was trying not to frown, wrapping her arms around her as though that would ward off the chill she felt. It wasn't a coldness of the body, but of the soul, Allura shivering as she thought about the violence and abuse Lotor's father had been capable of.

And though Zarkon had never laid a hand directly on her, Allura knew she bore the emotional scars that came with witnessing that evil man harm the two people she had loved most in the world. Feeling sick, she remembered the beatings, the bruises that had covered Lotor's little body. Adaline had not escaped her husband's fists, Allura remembering the murder had not been an isolated incident.

She had dreamt about the things she had seen on Doom, horrible nightmares that had left her shaken and screaming. If just witnessing such things had left her so torn up inside, how much worse was it for Lotor who had lived through Zarkon's fists? She shivered anew, wondering what sort of man Lotor had become, growing up under Zarkon's violent care.

She supposed she'd find out soon enough, Allura dully realizing she belonged to Lotor now. It was a moment she should have been excited about, the culmination of nearly nine years of hard work. But she could only muster up worries, Allura wondering what would happen to her now in Lotor's care.

"M....maybe he won't be able to afford you..." Liandra said hopefully. Allura turned to look at her, and whatever shown on her face had the older girl deflating. "Guess not..."

"He's first in line to the throne of the biggest, richest Empire in the galaxy. Of course he'll be able to pay." Her tone was pragmatic, Allura listing facts. "Not to mention Madame Elianza wouldn't have let him through the door if he didn't have the credits to back up his desires."

"Think of how he'll spoil you Allura!" Crystalline was bright toned, the girl trying to look towards the positive. "With wealth like that, even the sky won't be the limit!"

Allura had no interest in Lotor's riches, instead listening to the two girls as they began talking about the things Lotor could buy her, the places he could show her. They talked as though the prince's purchase of her contract opened up a whole new world for her, one without limits, the galaxy laid bare at her feet. They were trying to cheer her up, trying to give her some semblance of peace over what had happened, what was to happen.

But they couldn't, not with her whole world changing once more, things happening too fast for her to properly come to terms with. It was less than a week since the Madame had made the startling announcement that they had learned all she could teach them. The students had known it for the lie it was, growing startled and upset as Elianza explained that soon people would be arriving to consider purchasing their contracts.

No one had been ready for such a thing, and even Liandra couldn't muster up excitement at the thought of starting on the path that was supposed to lead them to their bright, new futures. Least of all Allura, the girl not wanting to leave the home and family she had had for almost nine years. Stupidly, selfishly, she had held out hope that she wouldn't be picked, at least not by the first customer to walk through the doors!

And never had she expected it to be someone she knew, someone she shared a tumultuous past with! Would the future be just as chaotic as their past? She did not know, and that frightened her anew, Allura wanting to cry but not wanting to upset her friends any more than they already were.

"It can't be as bad as you're thinking." Crystalline said, placing a hand on Allura's shoulder. She almost flinched at the contact, her nerves on edge, Allura leery of sudden movements. "I'm sure the prince will be kind to you. He LIKES you. Anyone can see that."

Like and lust were too different things, Allura thinking Lotor no longer knew her enough to be able to say he liked her beyond the physical attributes she had. But Crystalline was right, Lotor did like her, liked her enough to choose her to be his mistress. Her cheeks nearly burned with the heat of her blush, Allura remembering the instant she had looked up at the prince. He had been staring at her with the most startling of expressions, lust that surpassed the look of the slave when her practice brought him to the point of denied release.

There was no doubt the prince had desired her in that moment, Lotor staring as though he was undressing her with his eyes. Never had she been the focus of such lust, not even Corrum at his most insistent had looked like Lotor had. Madame Elianza would have told her to be flattered at her powers of attraction, but to Allura it only scared her.

It had been a relief when the Madame guided the prince away from her, taking him and that painful gaze of his out of the room. She knew such a reprieve wouldn't last, he'd be back before the ink had time to dry on her contract.

"I'm frightened..." She whispered out loud, Liandra immediately reacting to give her a consoling hug. "I don't want to go with him. I don't want to leave my family behind."

"We'll always be close to you." Promised Liandra. "You can call me anytime you like, even if it's just to talk about the weather."

"It won't be the same..." Allura said, feeling as though her words made her seem ungrateful. "And time and distance changes people, changes relationships...we won't be able to stop our friendships from suffering."

"No, you're wrong." Insisted Liandra. "We've nearly nine years of memories. They tie us together, our connections won't die unless we let it."

"We won't." Crystalline added. "It's a promise, from us to you. So dry your eyes, and stop looking so upset!" Allura took the napkin Crystalline handed to her, the girl dabbing at her eyes to catch her tears. "You mustn't go to the prince with red rimmed eyes after all."

"Yes, I know." Allura sighed as she nodded. "I must play the part of the happy courtesan, thrilled to be chosen by his royal highness." It would call into action every ounce of acting skill she had attained, all in attempt not to disappoint Lotor and Madame Elianza.

"Oh, I can't believe you are the first to be leaving us!" Liandra exclaimed, hugging Allura once more. "Our room is going to be so lonely without you there to share secrets with."

"Crystalline could move in with you..." suggested Allura, but both girls were shaking their head no.

"There's no point. The way Madame Elianza talks, we'll soon all be off to settle into our new lives." Liandra said. "Now that she's opened up our contracts to be reviewed by perspective buyers, it won't be long before others come to take us."

"I pray that you find a good match." Allura said, giving Liandra's hand a soft squeeze.

"I'm sorta hoping it will be someone at the high court of the demon King. That way I'd have more opportunities to see you." Liandra smile faltered at Allura's sad head shake.

"Doom is not a place for someone like you." Allura explained. "The high court even more so. It'll destroy your soul bit by bit. I cannot wish such a fate on my friends." She wouldn't wish that fate on her worst enemies either, Allura recalling how cold and uncaring the people and planet had been.

Liandra seemed to sag with disappointment at Allura's words, the girl taking her turn to try and lighten the mood. "It'll only be for a few years right? I can survive that long." She tried not to think of what would happen if Lotor renewed her contract at the end of it's term. She had to keep confidant that he would tire of her, else she might never escape Doom's clutches. "And with a prince under my belt, I'll be able to attract even more clients to me."

"Oh yes!" Crystalline clapped her hands together in an excited gesture. "The nobles will all vie for a chance to be with a woman who captivated a prince!"

"So you see, it'll work out in the end." Allura forced a smile for their benefits. "The prince's interest is setting me up for wealthy future."

"A busy one too." Added Liandra, the look on her face hinting that she did not buy Allura's sudden cheer.

"In more ways than one." Crystalline added, giving a wink towards Allura. "When you're not seeing to prince's pleasure, you'll be networking. Setting up relationships that will be valuable for your future endeavors."

"I suppose..." Allura sighed, thinking of the lessons Elianza had taught, the woman stressing the importance of setting up a support system of men and women who would not only be eager for a chance to sleep with them, but also easily managed to gain favors from. Just because Allura's contract would be owned by the prince, didn't mean she had to be idle. Her future as a courtesan depended on her gaining the interest of prospective clients for the future.

"I..." She hesitated, the sound of approaching footsteps stealing her voice. Liandra and Crystalline also paused, the three friends turning to look expectantly at the door. They waited only seconds before Madame Elianza walked in, the prince not far behind her. She was smiling, but Allura could tell it was as forced as her own expression, the Madame not pleased. Allura didn't understand why, any more than she understood the reason behind Elianza suddenly graduating them all.

"It's time Allura." Elianza said, her words leaving Allura to combat a sudden wave of fresh tears. Liandra and Crystalline reached out to crush her between them, hugging her one last time. She closed her eyes, more to block out the sight of the prince staring at her than to savor the feel of her friend's touches. The two girls whispered things to her, speaking of their love for her, and how much they were going to miss her.

Madame Elianza allowed all this, the woman in no rush to separate the three. The prince however was a different story, the man clearing his throat impatiently when the group hug lasted longer than a minute. When Elianza made no move to speak, Lotor took it upon himself, his words holding an edge to them. "Im afraid we don't have time for long good-byes. I'm a busy man, with a tight schedule to keep."

Call her crazy, but Allura sensed it was a lie, the girl trembling at the sound of his voice. It was no longer the soft pitch of a child, but the smooth baritone of a man, one who was used to getting his way.

"Come girls!" Elianza clapped her hands together three times in quick succession. "You've had enough time to say your good-byes." Reluctantly they parted, Allura knowing what the Madame said was true.

With one last look at Liandra, Allura forced herself to move, walking towards the prince and Elianza. His stared burned into her, the prince enjoying her approach. He

seemed no less clam now than he had been during the moment of choosing, the prince visibly agitated. No one spoke about his state, Elianza choosing to ignore it as she took hold of Allura's hand.

"You've worked hard to reach this point." Elianza said, leading Allura and the prince out of the parlor. "The road wasn't always easy, but you always managed to conduct yourself with honor and poise. I've no doubt you will continue to do so, bringing pride to both my name and yours."

"I will do my best." Allura answered, voice soft and whisper like.

"That is all I can ask. All anyone can ask." The Madame cast a look at the prince, Lotor crowding in close to Allura. He was so close they could touch, Allura swearing he was taking this time to sniff at her hair. The Madame continued to speak, but Allura barely heard her, instead looking around the elegantly appointed hall. She was trying to memorize key details, wanting this moment forever blazoned in her mind.

With the Madame's voice droning on, they reached the mansion's exit, the doors already thrown open for servants were outside, fussing over the prince's transport. Bags were in their hands, the servants packing Allura's meager belongings into the cruiser's storage space.

"Well..." Elianza brought them right up to the rear of the cruiser, the Madame turning to pull Allura into an unexpected hug. "This is a parting, but not a good-bye."

"Madame?"

"I will always be but a holo call away." Madame Elianza said, air kissing over Allura's cheeks. "Do not hesitate to contact me if you need advice, no matter how trifling the problem seems."

"Thank you." She choked up at that, a sob wanting to come out as she clung tighter to Elianza. This woman had been a mother figure to her over the years, Allura fond of Elianza, grateful for all she had done.

With reluctance and uncertainty, she drew apart from Elianza, turning to stare uncertainly at the prince. He actually smiled at her, but the look was strained, the prince gesturing for her to step inside the cruiser. She moved to do as he asked, and as she gripped the edge of the cruiser, she felt his hand suddenly on the small of her back. She tried not to stiffen at his touch, frightened and noting how badly his hand was trembling as he helped her into the cruiser.

She sat down on the soft leather cushions, and began shifting over to the opposite window, leaving enough space for the prince to climb inside. He sat down next to her, a servant closing the door. Allura's last sight was of Elianza, the woman's smile slipping to betray how worried she truly was. Allura felt a shiver go down her spine, the girl wondering at the cause of the Madame's unease.

She continued to stare at the door, even when closed, Allura looking out it's window towards the mansion that had been her home for nearly nine years. She wasn't ready to leave it, Allura fighting not to cry. Not ready to leave, and certainly not ready to be alone with Prince Lotor. It mattered little in the end, she had no choice, Allura biting back a moan as the cruiser began to move, building up speed as it prepared to take her away from her home.

* * *

I freaking hate this chapter....

This was one of those necessarily to move the story forward chapters....I should say cue the bow chicka wow waii music for next chapter.

To Be Continued....

Michelle

Christine, the Dark Rose Maiden, yeah it was a bit extreme, but one quick way to get him to clean up his act. Zarkon is always mean and extreme in his actions here. *face palms.* I have never been through withdrawels myself, but yeah...you always hear how hard it is to quit something you are addicted to. And the way Lotor acted last chapter, it seems he's a bit of a sex addict to! Poor dear...and poor Allura for being along with a randy Lotor at this moment! ^^;;

Their first encounters of the sexual kind won't go well, at least not for poor Allura. She knows what to do, but is she emotionally prepared is the thing. Especially with her long lost firend returned to her....I'm sorry to hear about the horse related injury. Ouch!!

Amanda, why thank you! I was worrying that chapter would seem over the top but it seems people liked it! \o/ Allura realizes it's Lotor, but Lotor doesn't make the connection that she's the childhood friend of his. He's convicned that Allura is dead and buried, living on only in his heart.

Seducing Reason, it's okay about feeling loopy. Sometimes I feel that way too, or too drained of energy to try and write response to my readers. I know what you mean, but I worry so much about my writing that I never know if it's going to be considered a good ending. As for the chapter, thanks! Yes he is! And Allura, ah poor girl...you'll see it's gonna be a series of miscommunication which will be come clearer in a few chapters. Allura will be making assumptions about Lotor, and Lotor will be carrying on blissfully unaware of who she really is!

Oh I didn't update a VP story. It was a one shot drabble, and I'm not sure if I should post it on my site. I certainly won't post it here, considering how people reacted over Dark Drabble.

Melody Winters, thank you. Glad you think so!

Harmony Winters, I am giggling here at your cute dance. Glad the chapter made you so happy! Reunited at last, but not everyone is completely happy about it fic wise. ^^;;

Misty Gargoyle, heh you must realize, Elianza is quite a beautiful woman herself, even in her older years. She couldn't have been such a successful courtesan otherwise! And you're right again, it IS going to get wild, but Allura isn't completely ready for it. She understands what to do, but isn't prepared emotionally or mentally for the acutality of sex.


	40. Chapter 40

It took all of Lotor's self control not to jump on Allura the instant the cruiser door was slammed shut. Such was his lust for her, his every thought consumed with the desire to claim what was his. And she did belong to him, he had the papers to prove it, the girl giving over her body to him for the next three years. It didn't seem nearly enough time, Lotor wanting to do so much to her, and wondering if he would ever get tired of the girl.

She was the most expensive purchase he had ever made, costing nearly eight hundred thousand credits. The Madame had driven a hard bargain, refusing to be talked down from her asking price. It gave Lotor the distinct impression the woman had not wanted to part with the girl, the lofty asking price surely being named to get him to reconsider making the purchase.

But Lotor had been just as stubborn as Madame Elianza, having set his sights on Allura, and knowing he would sooner die than leave without the object of his body's lust. So he had paid her price, not without grumbling, fortune being transferred via a data pad. Elianza had checked over the transfer twice, confirming that the money was indeed in her account before bringing out Allura's contract.

That contract was currently tucked away in the cruiser's safe, Lotor having made sure all the signatures were in the proper place. He wanted nothing to go wrong, wanted no one to be able to challenge him for the right to Allura. A part of him wondered at his sudden possessiveness, but Lotor shrugged it off as just one of the many strange reactions he was having to this girl.

Her scent continued to tease and arouse him, Lotor feeling as though a portion of his brain was being stolen away. He hoped his sanity would return once he satiated his lusts on her, Lotor reaching up to press the buttons that were wired into the cruiser's ceiling. A low hum of sound was heard, the partition raising to separate the back of the cruiser from the driver, Lotor wanting privacy with Allura.

She actually jumped at the sound, the movement betraying how nervous she was. She was on edge, frightened and unsure, and he knew his stares weren't helping matters. He supposed he couldn't blame her, he knew his lust was practically rolling off him in waves, nearly palpable to the touch, ready to consume and suffocate them both. He reached out to touch her, placing his hand on her knee, and just the contact of her skin had him hissing, his eyes falling close to savor the feel of her. Too long had he gone without the softness of a woman, to feel them tremble beneath his finger's caress.

Allura was watching him, and her sapphire eyes seemed so huge in the moment. Her lower lip trembled, Lotor reaching with his other hand to trace fingers along her mouth's seam. She didn't fight him, letting her lips part just enough for him to feel her gasp. Her breath was warm against his fingers, Lotor hand gliding downwards to take hold of her chin. She raised her head at his urging, Lotor leaning in to kiss her.

Her lips fluttered against his, the hesitant action hinting at her uncertainty. Lotor smiled and kiss her harder, his lips coaxing and exerting pressure, trying to get her to let him in. She didn't, just sitting there caught in his grip, Lotor letting out a growl as he pulled back to issue a command. "Open to me."

He didn't wait for her answer, Lotor catching at her mouth again, letting his lips sear a claim into them. He forced his lips harder, and felt her give way, mouth opening on a gasp. Smiling his victory, Lotor slid his tongue inside her mouth, feeling the warm, wet feel of satin around him. Her tongue was like velvet, and it moved cautiously against his, returning his heated strokes.

Another growl escaped him, excited and pleased, Lotor grabbing at her arms, fighting the urge to pin her down to the cushions and just take what was his. _~Mine.~_ He thought possessively, slowing the plunging motions of his tongue, to pull back and breathe. Her flowery scent was heavy around them, Lotor suddenly pulling her against him, burying his nose in her hair.

His blood raced, pulse beating harder as he inhaled a good whiff of her fragrance, Lotor again wondering if she was wearing some kind of perfume. If she was he'd have to forbid her it's use, it's affect was simply too great on him.

His arms locked around her, Lotor rubbing his cheek against her silk soft hair. She ended up pressed tight against him, Allura feeling like a fragile thing, something that could easily break if he mishandled her. With her scent in his nose, he fought for control, for some semblance of sanity, even as he urged her onto his lap. Both their breaths caught when she brushed up against his erection, his cock twitching insistently in his pants.

He maneuvered her so that her legs were planted firmly on either side of his lap, the center of her body placed directly over his cock. He found the position exciting, even with the barrier of clothing in the way. Lotor knew it wouldn't take much for him to reach under her robe, and free her of her undergarments. His hands were already moving to do just that, when Lotor bit back a curse, stopping himself.

Patience was the key, he couldn't descend on her like he was some half starved animal. His body argued with him that Lotor was exactly that, the prince letting his teeth scrap at the curve of her ear. Another amusing flinch of her body, the girl shocked at his actions. But she wasn't pushing him away, merely sitting there on his lap. Sitting was perhaps too mild a word, the girl was squirming, trying to avoid the throbbing mass between his legs, Lotor realizing he had been unconsciously grinding it against her all this time.

He hid a smile, choosing instead to kiss down the side of her face. His fingers tightened on her hips, trying to hold her steady so he could continue to move against her, teasing them both with the desperate way he ground against her. Something like a whimper escaped Allura's lips, but Lotor didn't stop, his hips moving almost mindlessly in the moment.

They kissed again, Lotor groaning into her mouth, his fingers digging into her, Lotor hearing the tearing of silk. His claws were ripping open her robe, and he couldn't for the life of him be sorry. Instead he shifted his right hand, moving it up towards her waist where he found the belted sash of her robe. He had to use both hands to undo the knots that held it closed, but upon the loosening of the sash the robe opened enough for him to peek inside.

He caught sight of smooth, sun kissed skin, Lotor dipping a hand inside to press over her heart. It beat like a wild thing, frightened pounding that he wouldn't be surprised if it hurt her. He gave her a quick kiss against the lips, and then was easing her back to pull at her robe's sleeves. Down they moved, and long with them the fabric over her breasts, Lotor letting out a pleased hiss.

She turned the loveliest shade of pink, her eyes cast downwards so as not to look at him. It lent a demure air about her, Lotor watching as she fought not to cover herself. He would have stopped her if she did, Lotor exposing her down to the waist. "Do..." It was the first time he had heard her speak since they had left the Madame's property, the girl's voice catching with anxiety. She vibrated with tension, body stiff under his watchful eyes. "Do I please you?"

He was taken with her timid uncertainty. Lotor never having been with a woman who wasn't confidant to the point of grating on his nerves. He smiled, the expression

genuine in the pleasure of this moment. "You do. More than I can say."

Her blush seemed to redden, Allura muttering out a hesitant reply. "I'm glad then."

He was more than glad, suddenly gripping her hips, pulling her forward once more. His actions were rougher than he intended, Lotor bowing his head to bring his mouth towards one of her breasts. Hungrily, he devoured her, biting and kissing, tongue laving attention all over her skin. He did a hard suck of one nipple, pulling it and a generous portion of breast into his mouth. Allura cried out at that, the sound holding a surprised quality to it.

He moaned, finding she tasted like hot honey, Lotor pausing around her nipple, pressing his tongue against it to rub teasingly across it. Allura's body bucked, and she made that sound again, Lotor smirking as he all but inhaled his mouthful, drawing the flavor of her deep into his mouth. Allura's hands moved, and he tensed for rejection, not sure what he would do if she tried to push him away.

Fortunately for them both she didn't, her hands landing on his shoulders, fingers clutching at the fabric of his shirt. He didn't linger, his mouth switching to her other breast, teeth nipping at the already pearled nipple. His lips closed around it, Lotor biting it till she writhed in place on top of him, her actions sending small shivers of heaven down his shaft.

Almost blind in the moment, he reached down to tear at his pants, his erection seeming to rip free of the fabric. Like a heat seeking missile, he pushed it harder against her, moaning as he felt the barrier of her panties. She shifted on his lap, gasping, Lotor grabbing at her to hold her still. He just needed to get her panties out of the way, and then he could soothe the madness her presence cast over his body.

"Ah.....no..." She began, to his surprise putting her hand on his cock. It lurched into the warm softness of her palm, Lotor growling both pleased and angered in this moment.

"What do you mean no?" He demanded roughly, even as he thrust his hips slightly, letting the silk of her palm glide over his shaft. "You're mine to do with as I please..."

She looked hurt at the reminder, Allura shaking her head no. Her hair cascaded over her shoulders, strands falling to cover her breasts. He suddenly wanted to tie back that hair, incensed that it blocked his view of her body. "I know my duty is to please you.." She began without affliction to her voice. "It matters not what I want. Only..."

"Only?" It was getting increasingly harder to think with her hand moving the way it was.

"We don't have the proper oils." That blush of hers bloomed the reddest he had ever seen, the girl not looking at him. "I didn't have the time to order them...them or the...the lubricating fluids...for when we connect."

He was confused for an instant, and then he began to laugh. Allura's cheeks burned in combined humiliation and embarrassment. She was worried about her comfort, and rightfully so, Lotor belatedly remembering the Madame telling him that the girl was a virgin. In his current state, he'd tear her apart, it was all he could do not to plunged forward and rip the panties off of her. Just thinking of sinking himself into her virgin tight passage had him seeing red, Lotor letting out a low growl. He wanted in her now, and he didn't want to wait for her body to soak on it's own, or for the items she spoke of to arrive.

He tried again for her panties, and she grabbed at his wrists, struggling to stop him. "I...I know other caresses!" She cried out, and he paused, an eyebrow lifting at that.

"Oh?"

She nodded quickly, one hand cautiously letting go of his hand to reach down and give a meaningful touch to his cock. "Pleasurable ones..."

"All right then..." Lotor said, and left her panties alone for the moment. "Show me." It was a snarled out command, the prince impatient for his pleasure. Allura climbed down off of his lap, to sit on the plush fiber fabric of the cruiser's floor. She looked at his erection, and he saw her swallow, the girl nervous even for this much.

Allura couldn't keep from staring at his cock, the powder blue length of skin seeming to throb before her eyes. It seemed a dozen times bigger than that of the slave she had practiced on, Allura intimidated enough at the thought of handling such a powerful piece of flesh. So she didn't, starting out slowly by reaching out to massage just above his knee. He jumped at the contact, and she pulled back.

"It's all right." Lotor said quickly. "Your hands were cold."

His words were meant to reassure her, but more than ever Allura wished she had the oils she had used to practice with. She just nodded at him, hands back in place and sliding upwards to his thighs. She slowly pulled them back towards her, managing to complete the movement three more times before the prince was cursing. "Shit!"

Wide eyed, she continued to move her hands, being sure to tighten the intensity of her grip with each pass.

She was not prepared for the results, the prince arching up off the cushion seats, almost hitting her in the face with the head of his cock. "Your hands, move them!" He managed to calm down enough to lower himself to the seat, but his eyes looked no less wild. "Move them to my balls. I want to feel you squeezing them."

Allura hesitated, knowing his command went against everything Madame Elianza had taught them. Indeed this situation seemed much like one the woman had told her about, a man in such a state of need he lost all semblance of patience, wanting her hands to touch directly where he ached the most. Madame Elianza had stressed to do exactly the opposite of that, explaining that a man's climax should be spread out over all the nerves of his body.

"Why do you hesitate?!" The prince demanded. "I gave you an order!"

Surely Madame Elianza had never had to deal with a man of royal status, Allura quickly reaching over to cup his balls in her hands. He sighed when she did, teeth gnashing together as he growled out approval. Allura fondled them, noting how heavy with seed his balls seemed to be. She rolled them in her hands, fingers kneading and squeezing, the actions driving the prince wild.

"Harder." He growled, shifting about to squirm before her. "Squeeze harder!" Quick to obey, she did as he ordered, Allura watching as fluid began to glisten out the slit of his cock's head. A rumble of contentment came from the prince's chest, Lotor enjoying the massaging of his swollen scrotum. Perhaps a little too much, the man leaning back against the seat's cushions, watching her as he tried not to pant.

In fact she soon had him writhing from side to side, and all she had done was a slow, steady fondling of his balls, with the occasional hard squeeze at his command. Even the slave hadn't reacted in quite this manner, though to be fair he had been chained down and unable to move for much of the lessons.

She released her finger's grip, and he panicked, Lotor clamping his hands around her wrists, pulling her hands towards his shaft. "Tease me here now.." Again she nodded, her hands wrapping around his thick length. She barely began to move them, and already Lotor was panting out words, purring his pleasure to her. "Yes, move them. Move them up and down NOW."

She moved them, startled by how hot his flesh felt, and swearing his veins was pulsing beneath her hands. She continued to stroke her hands up and down his cock, noting the way it began to throb even more violently, the prince moaning loudly. So loud she worried the driver in the front seat could hear him, Allura blushing and watching as he began to arch up off the seat once more.

"Again!" He ordered, voice sounding hoarse after that moan of his. "Slower and harder this time. Relax into it. Do not allow your fingers to stiffen." His cock was so hard her squeezes barely had any give to them, Allura alternating her stare from the cock she worked over and his face. Lotors' eyes had started to close, his head bowed back as perspiration gleamed on the sides of his face.

She found herself leaning into him, noting the way the his cock's slit continue to leak steadily. Lotor moaned when she blew her breath across it, the prince groaning and gritting his teeth.

"It's not enough..." Lotor realized, snapping his eyes open to stare down at Allura. She looked liked a frightened mouse at his words, her hands still moving over him. "I need more..."

"I...I can use my mouth..." She suggested timidly, Lotor nodding his head in agreement.

"Do so." He was aware of shaking violently, his tremors increasing when her lips kissed the tip of his dick. He moaned, something incoherent escaping him as she gave a tentative lick of the fluid seeping out of him. He was hardly in a mood to be teased, Lotor reaching down to grasp handfuls of her hair, tugging her down onto his cock. He heard her gasp, and then he was plunging into her mouth, his world shattering as he felt the warmth and the pressure of being inside her.

He experienced one fragile, glittering moment that might have been the peace his sanity had been looking for. It didn't last nearly long enough, Lotor beginning to move his hips, thrusting almost violently into Allura's mouth. She made panicked sounds, but didn't try to pull back, her own fingers digging into his hips for a better grip. As he had his way with her mouth, stray details seemed to overwhelm his senses. Such as her scent, or the soft rattle of her breathing. And he mustn't forget the way her lips quivered around him, Allura being careful not to hurt him with her teeth.

He paused to look at her, to truly see her face beyond the pleasure she was causing him. Her eyes were closed, and her face was stark with tension. Damn it, he knew he must be hurting her with his thrusting. His reason insisted he stop and withdraw, give her a moment to recover. To find some other way to attain his satisfaction. But the second he tried to pull out, his hardened flesh felt the pleasure slide over him, his breath catching in his throat.

Before he could even think to stop, he was thrusting back in, ignoring the muffled yelp of pain she made. She couldn't take him all, he was simply too big for her, Lotor having to be satisfied with what flesh she could fit. A few more thrusts into her mouth, and then white light exploded before his eyes, his climax spilling into Allura's mouth. She made a distressed sound, some of his release spilling down the sides of her mouth and onto her breasts.

That sight excited him anew, another jet of come escaping from him. He pulled back from her, and her hands flew to her mouth, the girl spitting out what he had spilled. Allura seemed not to know what to do with it, Lotor forcing himself to move long enough to reach for an empty wine glass. He held it out to her, the girl dumping his come into it, her cheeks still flushed so red.

He fell back against the seat cushions, just trying to recover his wits. He heard the rustle of silk, a shaken Allura pulling the robe closed around her. He risked another look at her, and saw her staring downwards, the girl pretending to concentrate on tying the sash of her robe close.

"Are you all right?" His words came out more gruff than he intended, Allura keeping her eyes lowered. "Allura? Answer me when I question you." A pause, and then she slowly licked her lips, the sight of her tongue's movement suddenly sent a smoldering boil to his loins. Suddenly he didn't feel quite as exhausted as he had been just seconds before, Lotor biting back a curse to find he still wanted her, perhaps just as desperately now as he had then.

"I'm fine..." She said at last, her polite, detached tone worrying him. Perhaps he had really hurt her after all, Lotor leaning forward to reach out and touch her face. She flinched at his touch, making him frown as he forced her to look at him. Her beautiful blue eyes stared back at him, but they seemed unreadable in the moment. What did that blank expression hide, pain, fury, upset? He did not know, and that worried him anew. Almost as much as the desire coursing through him did.

"Bloody hell." He managed to mutter, before he hauled her up off her knees, jerking her against him so he could kiss her again. She stiffened in surprise, and for one instant he felt her hesitation. She must have remembered his earlier command, for she parted her lips, the act more dutiful than passion fueled. Right now he didn't care, Lotor thinking he'd work on soothing her hurt feelings at a more convenient time. A time when his sanity was returned to him more fully. If it returned, Lotor suffering doubts of that, what with the reaction just having Allura in his arms caused him.

* * *

To Be Continued...

Michelle

Seducing Reason, I did? Ah so you like the misunderstandings type fo story? XD Thanks for liking the other chapter...I think I needed time away from it, cause rereading it it didn't seem as bad as when I first wrote it. 0_o

Christine, the Dark Rose Maiden, thanks! Ah...the sex chapter...well almost sex...as you just read, she's not having the best time of her life sex wise with him. It'll get better sooner or later though. She probably handled it better than I could, being with a sex starved Drule! I've never been on a roller coaster...too scared of heights. I've been on a Ferris wheel though, but they're scary too to me! And Allura's still riding the drop down to the bottom of that coaster analogy....I'm glad you're not too banged up from the horse incident!

Misty Gargoyle, I honestly don't remember why I hate it. I wrote it a while ago, so forgot why the animosity. I sometimes look back at the chapters I didn't like, and then wonder why I said I didn't like them since they don't seem as bad as I intiailly thought!

Harmony Winters, I'm half giggling cause when has a story of mine ever let things move so easily and smoothly for Lotor and Allura! The other half is probably me sighing though...

Amanda, thanks! Oh no, not a wife! As if Zarkon would ever let Lotor marry someone beneath him. But Zarkon is hoping to clean up Lotor's act, and get him to stop sleeping around with so many undesirables that endanger the crown with potential bastards. But you're not far off, when I wrote that I imagiend Zarkon was hoping to get Lotor to learn to be respectable, so that if he chooses to marry his son off, his son would be better behaving. Actually Allura's contract with Lotor is for three years. With the chance to extend it, or end it early dependant on more money being exchanged.


	41. Chapter 41

She had been told, time and time again, that it was a courtesan's lot to put her pleasure last, seeing instead to the care and comfort of the client. Allura had thought she had understood and accepted that, but she wasn't prepared for the rush of resentment that filled her at the treatment she had received at Lotor's hands. Her mouth was sore, throat hurting from the insistent way he had kept on thrusting into her. She wouldn't be surprised if something wasn't bruised, and her jaw felt sore from holding something that had been too thick in width.

Nothing had prepared her for the reality of taking a man into her mouth, especially not a man of the prince's size. Of course Madame Elianza had tried to get them used to the idea, going so far as to have them practice on toys, Allura learning to suppress her gag reaction on a purple dildo. The dildo couldn't compare to the actual thing, it was cold and lifeless where Lotor's cock had been warm and throbbing with vitality. It hadn't stayed still in her mouth, not even for an instant, not with the way the prince

had kept moving his hips.

At that point and time all thought had fled her, Allura doing her best just to survive, technique and skill fading away in the advent of the thrusting piece of flesh in her mouth. It wasn't any skill of her own that had brought the prince to his satisfaction, the man doing much of the work. His fingers had tightened in her hair, pulling so roughly she had had to move with him, lest he tear out the strands by their roots.

And when he had finally reached his release, she had been hit with the taste of him, spicy and not wholly unpleasant. But he had let out too much, the girl almost choking on it, feeling it spill down the sides of her mouth and onto her chest. She could still feel the sticky remnants of his seed on her breasts, Allura wishing for a towel to wipe it off.

But all she had available to her was her silk garment, and until she had access to the clothing in her bags, she would not risk soiling the gray robe any further. She settled for pulling it closed over her chest, Allura staring at the floor, even when the prince talked to her, Lotor demanding an answer to his question. She almost wanted to burst into tears, so upset was she by his callous treatment of her. But her lessons prevailed, a courtesan's etiquette forcing her to be polite.

He hardly seemed reassured by her words, Lotor suddenly reaching out to touch her. She wasn't prepared for his touch, and his hands suddenly on her face reminded her a little too much of when he had grabbed at her hair, forcing her head to bob along his length. She flinched, and he noticed, a frown turning down the corners of his mouth. She had an instant to stare into his eyes, noting the black slits had barely thinned out, the gold still cloudy with desire.

Allura didn't understand why, anymore than she understood the prince's next action, Lotor hauling her up off the floor so that he could kiss her. That had been unexpected, Allura unable to control her reaction completly, her body growing stiff with hesitation. Madame Elianza's words rang in her mind, reminding her that above all she must sell the lie of enjoying her paramour's affection.

With a sigh she did not voice, Allura opened her mouth to Lotor, dutifully caressing her tongue against his in greeting. His fingers seemed to dig more firmly into her arms, the prince pressing her against him, that organ of his nudging against her belly. It had softened somewhat, but still throbbed with vitality, Allura recalling that a Drule had impressive stamina and recuperative powers.

Allura trembled as he kissed her, wondering if he would try for more with her, and the thought frightened her anew. She didn't want that, didn't want him, not now at least. Maybe once she had a moment to get clean, and the chance to have a good cry, she'd be able to console herself to the reality of her situation. But she didn't know how to dissuade him from what he wanted, and none of Madame Elianza's lessons had covered polite ways to turn down an overly amorous lover.

Her thoughts otherwise engaged, Allura still kept up the act of kissing him, finding his hands were trying to draw her back onto his lap. It was hardly a position she wanted to be in, Allura squirming, making it difficult for him to move her easily. He finally broke the kiss with a swear, and bodily hauled her into place, seating her firmly on top of his cock. She tried not to rest her weight on it, but he pushed her down, the prince doing that teasing movement that had his sex grinding against hers.

Never had she been more grateful for her undergarments than now, Allura feeling him through the flimsy barrier of her panties. His hands were back on her face, fingers smoothing back her hair, the prince staring into her eyes with a self indulgent look. He seemed to be trying to judge her reactions, and she wondered if she should risk a smile. Allura decided against it, deciding anything positive would only reinforce his behavior.

Still, she could grudgingly admit that the grinding wasn't wholly unpleasant. The briefest of tingles existed, the longer he moved against her. Like an itch she couldn't scratch, and Allura could acknowledge that the attention he had paid her breasts, brief though it had been, was something to be admired. The prince seemed to know a thing or two about pleasing women, something she had been in doubt of with the way he had pawed at her earlier.

The pressure of his lips returned, Lotor working her lips over, alternating between kissing and nipping at her bottom lip. For now he seemed content to do most of the work, but Allura felt certain it wouldn't last. He had after all paid for her services, he surely had expectations of her. She nerved herself to kiss him back, bringing her arms up to wrap loosely around him, her fingers tangling in his hair.

Lotor made a startled sound, and then he was sealing his mouth over hers, cutting off her air with suffocating kisses that seem poised to swallow her down. He ate at her lips, the man hungry and feverish, and Allura found herself moving her hips, a reluctant wiggle on top of his sex. His hands drifted down her back, petting her over the silk, the fabric bunching under his finger's caress.

He broke the kiss, and she panted against his cheek, Lotor turning his face to the side. She caught a glimpse of his ear, and wondered if he was offering her a chance to practice on it's tip. Recollections of how wild touching a Drule's overly sensitive ears would make them had her holding back, the girl instead brushing kisses against the line of his jaw.

He let out a sound, a blissful sigh, his hands dipping lower to sneak in under her robe's hem. She felt him palming her bottom, a hand on each cheek. His fingers flexed, the man's squeezes having her lurch forward against him. He turned when she moved, his puckered lips claiming another heated kiss from her. One that seemed to go on for a small eternity.

Eternity was interrupted, a loud, insistent knocking sounding on the cruiser's door. Allura tried to break the kiss, turning to look towards the source of the sound. "Ignore it." Lotor commanded, squeezing her bottom again and again.

"But..." He tried to kiss away her protests, the prince arrogant enough to think he could manage her with his body. The knocking continued, and then the door was lifting, a person sticking their head inside the cruiser. It was the face she had spied through the window, the wizened woman looking amused as she watched the prince make out with Allura.

Allura grew even more uncomfortable, not liking the scrutiny of the Drule female. She tried to disengage from Lotor's mouth, the prince leaning forward as she attempted to back away, to the point they nearly both ended up on the floor. That got the newcomer laughing, Lotor suddenly whipping his head around to growl at her.

"Haggar!"

"Ah your highness, I see you're enjoying yourself. Don't let me stop you." She made no move to leave, her eyes looking over Allura curiously.

"Who could enjoy themselves with you around." Lotor muttered, clutching Allura to him like a shield. She blushed, noting that there were other people standing about the cruiser, guards by the look of them. They stood at rigid attention, but the ones closest were peering curiously into the cruiser, staring at her. Allura became even more aware of her disheveled state, the girl wanting the floor to open up and swallow her then and there.

"I'm sure you would manage." Haggar laughed, a wheezing snicker of sound. "Well, boy? Aren't you going to thank me?"

"Thank you?" Lotor demanded, then snorted. "Thank you for what?!"

"It was I who suggested to your father he end your confinement. It was I who suggested he send you to Madame Elianza. If it weren't for me, that pretty little creature you have on your lap would be toiling away as some other Drule's plaything." Haggar smirked. "So you see your highness, you have much to thank me for."

"That remains to be seen." Lotor retorted, fixing the Drule female with a mistrustful look.

"So mistrusting." Haggar clicked her tongue at them. "Or is it the girl who displeases you so?" Allura didn't know how to respond the implied insult to her, her cheeks reddening even further.

"She pleases me just fine." Lotor said through gritted teeth, and gave the woman a dismissive gesture. "Now be gone from my sight witch!"

Allura started at the word witch, a connection being made in her mind. This was THE Haggar, the famed witch of the high court? Why she looked like nothing more than a harmless old woman, though Allura knew that a Drule, even one as old looking as this female, could be anything but harmless.

"I'm sure you're content to dally all day inside there, but at least come out and get the girl situated in your cabin." Haggar told him, and Lotor grumbled something under his breath. "Your father did not allow you a mistress so you could take your pleasure when and wherever you felt like it. You're a prince, and you need to start acting like one!"

"Fine. We'll go to my cabin." Lotor growled through gritted teeth, and the witch laughed.

"Don't make it sound like a death sentence."

"It nearly was..." Lotor did a shifting of Allura's body, somehow using her to block Haggar's view while he shoved himself back into his pants.

"A terrible shame prince Lotor. But a lesson needed to be learned."

"What lesson?" Lotor demanded, his words as sharp as the sound of his zipper going up.

"A lesson in restraint." Haggar told him. "I pray it was not in vain..."

"Save your prayers for someone who needs it!" Lotor snapped, and was vacating the cruiser. Uncertain, Allura inched after him, surprised when he held out his hand to her. She wanted to hesitate, but knew such a move would be a grave insult, especially in front of the other Drules. So she let him help her out of the cruiser, Allura quick to smooth her free hand down the rumpled lower half of her robe. Her appearance still drew glances from the gathered soldiers, their gazes knowing as they looked her over.

Lotor tightened his grip on her hand, and with a pull from him, she was moving, hurrying past the soldiers, past the witch. Haggar hardly seemed put out by the way Lotor had spoken to her, the woman instead giving orders, demanding slaves be brought forth to remove Allura's belongings from the cruiser.

The grip on her hand continued, Lotor annoyed, and hardly willing to calm down. She didn't dare speak to him when he was like this, instead choosing to look around her surroundings. It was no pleasure cruise they were on, the surroundings hinting at a busy war ship. There was many smaller craft docked alongside the cruiser they had traveled in, fighter craft that was armed for battle.

She searched through her memories of Lotor, of what she had learned of his adult career, and that of Doom's enemies. Demos was the main contender towards causing trouble for Doom, the two Empires having nearly ten years of animosity between them. What had started out as brief skirmishes over the right to planets had exploded with the attack on Zabatos, the two Empires at each other throat in battle ever since.

No doubt the added firepower was for the prince's safety, he had to be able to travel the galaxy without fear, and with the power to back off any threats the Demos Empire might make towards him. Still it was unsettling for Allura, to travel under such conditions. It was only the third time she could remember riding on a ship of any kind, and both times before they had been simple transports with only the bare minimum of defensive power.

The prince was a target, a tempting one, and she realized her association with him would make one of her as well. She tried not to tremble at the thought, thinking it best not to think of what Doom's enemies might do to her in order to get to or hurt the prince. It was an unenviable situation to be in, Allura realizing she might be privy to Lotor's secrets, the prince confiding in her things the Demos Empire might want to learn. And even if he did not, his enemies might assume she knew more than she did, and take the measures to torture the information out of her!

Her mind was getting carried away, thinking of things Madame Elianza had never covered in class. She had to think of something to distract her, Allura casting her gaze back at the prince's back. His snow white hair fell down past his shoulder blades, much longer now than it had been as a boy. His sheer size and height had taken her by surprise, Lotor towering over her even when seated. He had always been bigger than her, even when they had been children, but now he was a giant, right down to his

fingers.

She would have thought such a big man would be ungainly in his movements, but the prince moved with a natural grace. That same grace that had served him well in the arena, Allura recalling some of his battles. The holos had not prepared her for the reality of Lotor, he was so much more of everything than the pictures transmitted from Doom had made clear.

She wasn't sure if that was good or bad, Allura so far having a less than ideal impression of the man Lotor had grown into. She supposed she shouldn't be judging him on his lusts alone, but that was all he had shown her, save for a brief burst of annoyed anger at the witch. She wondered how long it would take to get to know the real him, wondering when and if he would approach her with something other than sex on the brain.

The corridors became less crowded the deeper into the ship they went, Allura judging them to be somewhere in the middle. The glass windows, thick but clear offered an uninterrupted view of the landing pad their ship was currently on. It had changed much since the day Madame Elianza had brought her to Ranxhi, the space port being expanded to offer more room for the many ships coming in and out of the city.

She felt a sense of melancholy grief take her over, Allura realizing this was probably the last view she would have of the city. At least for three years time, the girl doubting Lotor would let her come back sooner for a visit. Indeed with Liandra and the others about to embark on adventures of their own, she wouldn't have much reason to come back, save to pay a visit to Madame Elianza.

With Lotor purchasing her contract, her happy home life had ended. But it was more than that, the girl realizing the mansion would never be hers to call home again. None of the children who had graduated ever came back to live on the property, though they did stop by for the occasional visit, wanting to pay respects to the Madame that had given them their calling.

Allura was now in effect homeless, and the thought made her want to cry. Doom would be a poor substitute for Ranxhi, and the castle would never be her true home. At best she would be a guest there, tending to the prince, and setting up connections for her future. She'd have to investigate the planets, find a world that suited her tastes, a place to build a home for her to have in the future.

She was crying, silently, with great big tear drops that slid down her face. She lifted her free hand, brushing at her eyes, the prince never even realizing her upset. She did her best not to call it to his attention, Allura holding back her sniffles.

She forced her gaze back to the prince, no longer desiring to look upon the space port. She didn't want her last memories on Ranxhi to be sad ones, the girl instead trying to think of the fun times she had had with her peers. Staying up late with Liandra, whispering secrets. Sneaking about as children to spy on the teenagers. Visiting the city to see the local entertainment. All things that allowed her the chance to smile, Allura knowing she would always treasure the time she had spent in the Madame's home.

They reached what appeared to be the living quarters, Lotor pressing his fingers against a key pad of one of the larger doors. The door recognized his code, and with a hiss of air, it opened, admitting them into a lavishly appointed cabin. Allura had only seconds to look around, and then he was grabbing at her, pulling her against him for a kiss.

The door barely had time to close, the prince kicking at it with his leg. He was more consumed with kissing her, Allura squirming about in his grip. He didn't seem to mind her struggles, effortlessly holding onto her. His mouth was just as demanding as it had been in the cruiser, and she heard his moan, the sound desperate with need. She kissed him back, not knowing what else to do, growing dizzy as he cut off her air.

She gasped when he broke the kiss, her breaths holding a panting quality to them. He didn't seem to care, kissing along her cheek and up the side of her face. She took his distraction in stride, breathing in huge gulps of air. His arms tightened around her, a possessive hold that had her going up on tip toe before him. "You smell so good." His voice took her by surprise, Lotor burying his nose in her hair. "This scent you're wearing drives me wild."

Allura was confused, knowing she wore no perfumes, nor used scented shampoos. If she had, she'd be quick to wash it off, just in an attempt to calm down some of his lust for her. She opened her mouth to respond, but it died down in a squeak, Lotor licking at the inside of her ear. It tickled, her sound more from the shock of his move than any pleasure she could have felt.

"Sh...shouldn't I be doing that to you?" Allura asked, and felt him go still against her. It was only a moment's pause, and then he was licking her ear more surely, the prince chuckling out an answer.

"Later."

"Later?" She echoed, just in time for him to claim her lips once more. Deeper was the kiss, seeming to burn hotter than the last time they had touched mouths together. He growled against her lips, and then was moving them, walking her backwards across the room. She thought to the bed, but then the hard, unforgiving surface of a wall was behind her back, trapping her more thoroughly against him.

His erection was against her thigh, the prince grinding it in place, his hands free now to touch her. He moved them down her back, grabbing firm hold of her bottom. She was hoisted off the floor, Allura grabbing onto his shoulders for support. He continued to hold her suspended off the floor, his fingers digging into her rear. His right hand moved enough to guide her leg up, Allura hooking it over his hip.

His kisses continued, Allura trying to pull back enough to speak. "Your highness..." Her words came out breathless, Allura staring nervously at him. "I am not clean. If you will allow me a brief moment to wash myself off..."

"It can wait." He told her, and seized her lips again, grinding more surely against her. His hands were not idle, reaching under her robe, seizing hold of her panties. With his tongue in her mouth she could not offer a coherent protest, feeling a great wrenching of her body. The flimsy fabric of her panties had torn in one great rip, the prince dropping the remains on the floor.

In that moment a million things flashed through her mind, Allura remembering the Madame's lessons, the precautions against sex with an aroused Drule. She squealed against his lips, and got the shock of her life, the prince's fingers between her legs. He rubbed along her slit, and it was not wholly unpleasant, Allura experiencing the strangeness of someone other than herself touching her most intimate place.

A few more caresses, and then he was spreading her open, dipping his fingers inside her. She felt him gliding his fingers tips over each fold of flesh, bringing a tingling sensation with his touch. It reminded her of the all too brief pleasure she had found when he had suckled at her breast, Allura letting out a small whimper in response to his touches.

Lotor's fingers continued their caress, the prince doing sure strokes from top to bottom and back again. He even took time to seek out her clitoris, thumb paying special care to that sensitive bit of flesh. The tingles continued, and Allura found just the briefest hint of moisture pooling between her legs. He continued, teasing her over and over, and then his fingers were touching the entrance to her body.

Her fingers tightened on his shoulders, Allura starting to wiggle writhe against his fingers. She moaned into his kisses, realizing she was getting excited by his touch. He moaned with her, fingers touching inside her, doing a quick thrust that seemed not enough. More moisture seeped out of her, and then the prince was withdrawing his fingers, leaving Allura confused.

But only for a second, the girl finding the prince had replaced his fingers with his cock, the Drule rubbing the head of it over her folds. He pulled back from the kisses,

and she gasped out a protest. "The lubrication!"

"Is fine." He insisted, his eyes seeming to glitter with a madness that could only be inspired by lust. She opened her mouth to argue, and it came out a scream, Lotor already pushing to enter inside her.

"Your highness, don't!" She managed to cry out just as he breached her, Lotor's organ making her recoil from the feel of it. He held onto her hips, pulling her down more securely as he pushed into her. She felt tissues give way, Allura seething with anger and pain, hating him for not heeding her about waiting.

"You're tight." Lotor said, stating the obvious. "So damned tight." He paused then, sucking in deep breath, his eyes gleaming as he took possession of her body. Allura whimpered again and shifted, the movement drawing him in deeper. To her surprise she was wet, not a lot, but enough to ease his passage, the prince digging his fingers into her hips.

Pain shafted through her, vivid and immediate, Allura trying to hold back the new scream that was forming in her throat. The prince tried to kiss her again, and courtesan etiquette be damned, she turned her head to the side. It left the kiss doing a glancing blow across her cheek, but Lotor didn't care. He was too lost in his own world, muttering things about how he had missed this feeling. She didn't understand, staring resentfully around the room which seemed to be spinning before her eyes.

She felt his muscles strain under her hands, the prince tensing to thrust. She was prepared for it, biting back any cries, though the pain made tears come to her eyes. She hurt, feeling like she had been split in half with a blunt axe. It was excruciating, blinding, and she squeezes her eyes shut, Allura praying for it to be over soon.

Lotor was thrusting again, his lips buried in the side of her neck, his breath rasping out of him harshly. Her one foot dangled above the floor, the other firmly in place behind him. She didn't know what to do with her other foot, if she should hook it around him or just stay the way she was. She choked on her breath, aware of the part he was pushing into her tender flesh. He felt even harder than when she had held him in her mouth, like a fine piece of granite. But unlike granite he was hot, hotter than a furnace, burning her up alive.

She was aware of Lotor on so many levels, scenting the smell of him, familiar and yet different. She caught the undercurrents of the soap he used, and the essence of his skin, and realized that faint smell of spicy musk in the air had to be the scent of male arousal.

His breathing was ragged, the prince practically trembling against her. It was all right, she shook too, Allura biting her lip when he wasn't kissing her. Another breath, this time easier, Allura noting the pain was starting to fade. She still hurt where they joined, but the fierce agony had faded. Lotor shifted with a soft grunt, the pressure lessening as the angle of his penetration was changed.

She kept waiting for him to pull away, but he never did, instead his muscles tightening, Lotor thrusting again. So hard, she hit the wall, back sliding up and down it's rough surface with each of his powerful thrusts. Allura could only sit there and suck in deep breaths, waiting for the prince to finish. He was taking forever, building up a rhythm inside her as he took his pleasure from her.

The room continued to spin, Allura having to close her eyes to keep from becoming ill. The prince was laving attention on her neck, biting and kissing just above her frantically beating pulse point. She lost track of time, seconds seeming like eternity, the prince's cock plunging in and out of hers with frightening speed. Suddenly he groaned, a deep sound of satisfaction, Allura sensing this was different from all the other sounds Lotor had let out.

Another thrust, Lotor pumping his hip several time, a liquid heat being released deep inside her. It felt strange, Allura squealing in surprise, even as the prince did one last thrust. His movements ended in a groan, Lotor slumping forward to press her more firmly into the wall. In an act of cruel tenderness, his head came to rest on her shoulder, his wet hair sticking to her neck.

He was still inside her but the hardness was fading, receding into softness. It felt weird, Allura snapping open her eyes to stare dazed over his shoulder. So this was sex. It hardly seemed worth the time and effort of her training, nor could it live up to any of the waiting and wondering she and the others had done. Wondering why anyone would waste their time and money on sex, Allura came away from the whole ordeal with the thought that sex was highly overrated

* * *

To Be Continued....

I forgot to mention that with the last chapter started, we're officially in the third arc.

Michelle

Harmony WInters, I did too...it'll get better....Lotor was too...crazed to think about the comfort of his partner. Plus he's used to those Drule groupies. Allura's his first human lover. Which means he needs to adjust his way of thinking with her. And thank you! :D

Misty Gargoyle, why thank you. I was worried about that scene..and this one.....Allura will start to enjoy sex soon...XD

Christine, the Dark Rose Maiden. Hee, it got you a little heated eh? Phew! I was very worried about that chapter. Actually about the choking...I never wrote it in the fic, but I talked to my friend Nichole that I imagine they praticed not to have a gag reflex on those sex toy dongs. Nichole cracked up over that, and kinda wanted a scene of that in the fic...but it's one of those things that remain in my head rather than write it out except for a brief mention in this chapter. Oh the name! Zarkon will be surprised but shrug it off....there's a lot of...misunderstandings going on....and Zarkon will get really skeevy with his son's mistrress!!

Seducing Reason, a tease eh? I guess because they didn't do the full act? XD The marry thing is an interesting thing that will come up eventually! (SPoiler!)

Amanda, aw man you think I'm a tease too? *pouts* And thanks! :D


	42. Chapter 42

She awoke to darkness so complete it scared her, Allura sluggish with sleep and disorientated. She wasn't even sure what had awakened her, the girl shifting about in the bed, finding it was empty of her partner. She didn't know where Prince Lotor was, the girl finding the bed had already cooled, the warmth it had leeched from his body having faded long before she thought to touch the sheets.

She continued inching along the mattress, hitting the edge and pausing. Her arm reached out, Allura feeling around with her hand until she brushed fingers against a night stand, the metal furniture bolted to the floor. She felt around it's top, and found the lamp, a press of it's button filling the room with soft light. The room looked much like it had before she had fallen asleep, her bags of belongings having arrived, servants having neatly arranged them in one corner.

She was glad to see them, but in no hurry to unpack, remembering Lotor had told her the ride back to Doom would only take a few days. She'd leave the unpacking for when they arrived, Allura wondering what her room would be like in the castle. She held out hope that she would be given a chamber separate from the prince, Allura wanting the chance for some time away from the man.

She had a feeling her alone time would be limited, the girl making judgments about the prince and his attentions towards her. Even after that disastrous coupling, he had insisted on remaining close to her, the prince picking her up and carrying her to the bed. There they had laid, Allura pressed into Lotor's front, the prince petting her like she was some animal he took comfort in touching.

Upset as she had been, Allura hadn't been able to resist being lulled to sleep, her exhaustion making itself known in the quick way she passed out in his arms. She had slept as though dead, but the sleep hadn't refreshed her, Allura still feeling tired and sore. And dirty, the girl frowning down at herself, knowing she had yet to have a chance to wash after the frantic sex with the prince.

She could take care of that now, before he returned and started making demands of her once more. With a sigh, Allura was moving, slow ginger movements that had her setting her feet on the floor. She winced when she went to stand, Allura feeling pain flare up in her center. The prince had not been gentle, and she was suffering the repercussions of his enthusiasm now.

She made her way to the bathroom, hands busy with the knotted sash around her waist. The knots took some work, but eventually the sash came undone, the robe sliding open as she gave a shrug of her shoulders. The robe fell to the floor, a crumpled mess around her feet that she ignored as she walked towards the open bathroom door.

A feel of the wall had her finding the light's switch, the overhead lights coming on, too bright for her dark adjusted eyes. Allura squinted, and closed the door, making sure to lock it behind her before stepping towards the shower. A variety of soap and shampoo products rested on a ledge, Allura not caring what she used so long as it would get her clean.

She activated the shower and stepped in, feeling grateful for the warm water that pelted onto her face and chest. She stood there basking in the water's shower, letting it wash away all of the sweat and grime that had accumulated during the sex. She reached for the soap, ready to lather up her hands, but instead it went slipping out of her hands, Allura scrambling to catch it.

It hit the floor with a soft sound, the girl bending to retrieve it. That sent a new pain through her, Allura gasping, and the next thing she knew, she was sitting on the floor of the shower, huddling her knees against her chest. The soap was forgotten, Allura sitting there with the water raining down on her, mingling with the tears that were falling down her face.

It seemed as good a time to cry as any, Allura knowing she had been fighting the urge long before Lotor had taken her virginity. She gave in to the chest wracking sobs, not trying to muffle her voice in the slightest. She felt as though she was in mourning, though for what she did not know, Allura sobbing harder as she began to run down a mental list of the things that had gone wrong with her life.

She was deaf to the sounds of everything but her own grief, Allura not realizing Lotor had return to the cabin. The prince entered the dimly lit room, and his eyes immediately sought out the bed, hoping to spy her sleeping upon it. He didn't let her absence dampen the smile he wore, Lotor closing the door, and striding deeper into the room. He didn't bother to activate any more lights, his Drule senses allow him to see perfectly in the illumination offered by the lamp.

He was in an extraordinary good mood, the prince having ventured from the cabin to join some of the men and women of the ship inside the gym. It had been a long time since he had felt like exerting himself, his forced abstinence making him lazy and loathe to do any strenuous work. Funny how a good lay could change his whole outlook, Lotor positively cheery in the moment.

The time in the gym had been good for him, the prince exerting much of his pent up energy. But not all of it, Lotor saving some in anticipation of shared times with his mistress. He smiled as he thought of Allura, thinking of how completely the girl had pleased him. Just the thought of her was enough to set his blood on fire, his pulse pounding more sharply as he imagined the delights he would find in her arms once more.

He practically whistled as he walked, spying the discarded robe on the floor. He dropped to one knee, his hands reaching for the garment, and crushing it to his face. His nostrils flared, Lotor closing his eyes as he took in that delicious scent of hers. It triggered reactions in him, Lotor wishing it was Allura he held and not her clothing.

He told himself to be patient, the prince dropping the garment after one more deep inhale. He could hear the sounds of the shower running, and he was already hurrying to pull off his boots. He had done many things in his short career as a womanizer, but engaging a woman's attention while they showered would be a new first for him. He smiled and unfastened his belt's clasp, tossing it to join the boots and robe on the floor.

He was in the midst of tugging off his tunic when he heard a sound that made him pause. Was it a trick of his imagination, or did that sound like a woman sobbing? The rustle of his tunic's fabric pulling free of his body distracted him, Lotor thinking he heard it grow quiet once more. And then the weeping started anew, no doubts about it, a woman was distressed---his woman!

A frown on his face, he left his pants on and strode the last few feet to the door. The handle rattled, Lotor surprised to find the door locked. He began knocking on it's metal, hand making loud sounds that almost drowned out the sobbing. "Allura? What is the matter?"

A pause, and then he heard it, a sharp intake of breath. "It's nothing. I'm fine." He could tell she tried to compose herself, but he still heard the tremor in her voice. She was upset, to the point she couldn't hide it completely.

"You don't sound fine at all." Lotor pointed out, and banged a fist harder against the door. "Open this door."

Another one of her pauses, he could almost picture her shaking her head no. "Give me a moment and I will."

"I am not a patient man." Lotor said, and without waiting for her reply, began punching in the override code to the door. He heard her shout out a no, the sound of her voice close to breaking on a sob. The door opened and he stalked in, his eyes immediately finding her hunched over on the shower's floor. He frowned, finding it hard to tell the tears on her face from the shower's spray, but she looked at him so mournfully his heart gave a twinge of some foreign emotion. "Allura?"

"I dropped the soap." She whispered, and to his shock and dismay she began openly crying. It left him unsure of what to do, Lotor having little experience with human women.

Somehow he found himself kneeling before her, the shower's spray getting him just as wet as she. He reached out to touch her shoulder, and she flinched, the action not lost on him. He frowned harder, and pulled on her arms, dragging her into his lap. She gave a weary struggle, but then she was sagging against him, resting her head against his chest, tremors shaking her body.

Somehow he knew this wasn't about the soap, but he couldn't imagine what had upset her so. His hand rubbed down her bare back, he was trying for a soothing touch, attempting to ignore the fact that she was naked and his for the taking.

"What's wrong?" He asked, and it was as though flood gates opened up in Allura.

"Everything." She whispered in between hiccups of sound.

"Everything?" He echoed bemused. She nodded her head, her voice a soft mumble as she tried to explain.

"I had to leave my home, my friends, my family!"

"Ah...so you are feeling....sadness over the parting?" This he could understand, Lotor remembering a time when he too had to say good-bye to a friend. To his only friend, Lotor fighting not to think about the child Allura he had known.

Another nod, and then she hesitated. "Allura? Tell me?"

"It's nothing..." she insisted, and he frowned.

"It can't be nothing if it has you this upset..."

"That's for me to deal with. It has nothing to do with you." Her tone was almost dull, Allura not looking at him as she spoke.

"You are mine." His tone was firm, Lotor easing her back so as to force her to lock gazes with him. "Everything about you concerns me." She seemed to get a stubborn set to her jaw, the girl going completely silent in response to his words. It left him frustrated, the prince wondering if he should command her to tell him. He wondered if she'd resent him for such a command, and the thought had him deciding to drop the subject. Allura would either tell him when she was ready, or she would not.

He looked her over, noting she seemed to be composing herself before his eyes. That was somewhat better than the tears, and Lotor remembered his original intention for coming into the bathroom in the first place. He licked his lips, staring at her, and something must have shown in his face, for Allura's eyes were widening.

Chasing away his frown, he let a smile take it's place, Lotor allowing his eyes to take on a predatory gleam. He looked at her with the knowledge she was his, and let that knowledge shine in his eyes, giving him the hungry gleam of a man who is certain of a sure thing.

"Lotor..." She whispered his name, and he silenced her with a hiss, reaching for her arms to pull her back against him. He nuzzled his face against her wet hair, and his hands began caressing up and down her back. He turned his face to kiss just under her ear, intending to lick a path to her lips when it happened. She burst into tears, loud, raucous ones that had her whole body shaking.

He was torn between pulling back and holding her close, Lotor wondering what was wrong with the girl for her to be so emotional. Surely leaving her old home behind couldn't be THAT upsetting! "Allura.....shhh.....it's okay....just tell me what is it?"

"It's you!' She blurted it out, then followed up that exclamation with a gasp, hand slapping over her mouth. He frowned and looked at her, and she shook her head no.

"Me?" His eyes narrowed, and then he was ordering her, demanding she tell him. "Tell me what is going through that mind of yours!" She hesitated, and he snapped out the words. "I command you!"

Something like defiance flashed in her eyes, and then with a sullen look on her face, Allura began talking. "It's you....and it isn't you..." He didn't understand, frowning confused at her. "It's the sex. It's not like anything I expected.....not like anything at all!"

"It was...good, wasn't it?" The long drawn out silence that followed his question was answer enough, Lotor staring stunned at her. "You.....you didn't like it?" She gave a miserable nod of her head, seeming to cringe into a smaller person in preparation for his reaction. He had to exhale, the slow breath easing some of his shock. "What was not to like about it?!" He couldn't help the exasperated tone as he demanded an answer to his question.

He saw her hesitating, Allura not wanting to answer his question. "Never mind." She tried to turn away from him, but his grip on her arms wouldn't let her. "Just drop it...please..."

"I can't. I won't!" Lotor snapped back, fighting the urge to shake her. "What was so bad about it?!"

"Everything!" She shrieked, the sound almost hurting his ears. Stunned Lotor let go of her, watching as she immediately backed away from him.

"Everything?" He repeated dully, watching as she nodded her head. "What does that mean...?"

Allura hesitated, not believing she was having this kind of talk with him. Surely such open, frank honesty went against everything she had been taught. A courtesan was expected to sell the lie, to see to the clients' care and needs, not the other way around. She was supposed to be his fantasy, and any pleasure she did or did not get was incidental. She just hadn't expected sex to hurt so much, to be such a disappointment.

To her horror she felt the tears coming faster, hot ones that had her biting back sobs. She knew she should shut up, should not say anymore, but it was impossible to hold everything in!

"It hurt!" Allura cried out, watching his eyes widen. "More than I could have imagined. It was uncomfortable, and unpleasant, and I really don't see what the fuss is all about! I...can't imagine..." She wisely bit her lip, forcing the words to stay inside her. She didn't want him to know she couldn't imagine going through three more years of this kind of agony.

"It didn't feel good for you?" Lotor asked, and she nodded, watching him frown and narrow his eyes. "I don't understand..."

How could he, Allura sighing and shaking her head. She understood he had enjoyed himself, he had all but glowed with satisfaction. No wonder he seemed puzzled as to her own sorrow. "Never mind." She muttered, casting her gaze down at her lap.

"No, I want to understand..." Lotor said slowly, reaching out to lay his hand on her knee. It took every effort on her part not to flinch away from his touch, Allura holding herself still.

"What more can I say?" She asked him, and now Lotor shrugged. They sat quietly on the floor, letting the shower rain down on them, to the point their fingertips started to wrinkle from the water.

Lotor was staring at her, and she shifted, uncomfortable with the look in his eyes. She had no way of knowing what was going on his mind, the prince reviewing some of the sex he had had in the past two years.

From what Lotor could remember, it had been all good, the woman wanting and eager for the experience of bedding the prince. He tried to think if any had had any complaints, Lotor noting that the women had always come off happy and satisfied. He had took it to mean he was a natural born God when it came to his skill as a lover, but now Allura and her tears had him doubting that.

The doubt made him think harder, Lotor searching for a pattern among the women he had been with. He found one, the Drule realizing that none of them had been humans or virgins. Even the least experienced Drule female had found something to enjoy, Lotor remembering the women had been greedy and demanding, riding him just as hard as he rode them.

Sex with the Drule females had almost been violent, a hard claiming that held nothing back. If he thought about it hard enough, he realized the sex had been selfish on both sides, each one seeking their own fulfillment, and not really caring about their partner. Certainly Lotor hadn't put much thought into worrying if the women he was with had enjoyed themselves, the prince assuming it was a given.

And now here was Allura, his mistress who was paid to know how to please him, crying and upset, telling him she hadn't enjoyed it. It boded ill for their future relationship, Lotor wondering how and if he could make this up to her. He was still trying to wrap his mind around the thought that she hadn't enjoy it at all, Lotor staring at her. Allura fidgeted in place, uncomfortable with his looks, surely wondering what he was thinking.

"I...I'm sorry." He said at last, Allura looking surprised to hear his apology. "I...I wasn't thinking clearly. I was rougher than I should have been, especially with a virgin."

"We should have waited." She was chidng him, softly but surely. "YOU should have waited. At least until those creams and oils arrived."

"Never had a problem before." Lotor said, wondering if it was some human problem that caused her not to enjoy what they had done together. "The women I've been with were always wet and eager to receive me."

"I'm not like the other women!" She pointed out, and he nodded. He was coming to realize that, Lotor studying her some more.

"Allura....women can and do enjoy sex. You know that don't you?" She turned red, and averted her eyes, Lotor surprised to see her shaking her head no. He frowned, reaching out to touch her hands with his. "It's true. Let me prove it to you."

"How?" She asked warily, still not looking at him.

He had an inkling of an idea, Lotor squeezing her hands gently. "You'll have to put your trust in me..."

"I don't know if I can..." She began, and Lotor let go of her hands to press a finger against her lips.

"Just try..." He wished he had something to bargain with, but the only thing he could think of to interest her would be to promise Allura her freedom from him. And he was simply too selfish to give up on this girl. Not while she was so new to him, holding his interest and desire firmly in check in her hands. "What have you got to lose?" he added, risking a smile at her.

She hesitated, seeming to consider his words, Lotor not quite holding his breath as he waited for her answer. Finally Allura nodded, allowing a relieved smile to cross his face. She didn't flinch this time when he gathered her against him, Lotor tucking her in close as he got up off the floor. He paused only long enough to turn off the shower, and then he was striding out of the bathroom, determined to show his mistress a good time.

* * *

To Be Continued....

Michelle

Christine, the Dark Rose Maiden, yes, you got that right! Now he's gonna try to make amends since he can think with something other than his dick. XD I giggle and say half jokingly, that in my fics the troubles never seem to stop. Or maybe that's excitement...sometimes it feels like a fic will never end, cause just like life, you know stuff will keeping happening...And thanks again!

Seducing Reasin, prince Bokar. Aw man....I don't have him in my fic....i'm too far away. Though I suppose I could rename someone...see I noticed I name a Drule that apears later in the story Tarak...and I'm pretty sure there was a different Tarak in this story earlier. *giggles* You love a disislussioned Allura? My my my!!

Harmony Winters, thanks. And yes...I'm pleased as punch with the last line. :D

Misty Gargoyle, aw give Allura a break, It's her first time and she's trapped with an overly horny Drule. Wouldn't you panic or be scared?


	43. Chapter 43

She was snuggled firmly against Lotor's chest, the prince's arms supporting her back and her legs as he carried her. Both of them were soaking wet, leaving puddles on the floor as the prince carried her into the main room of the cabin. Allura felt a moment of trepidation as Lotor made an immediate bee line towards the bed, Allura wondering what she had been thinking to agree to put her trust in the prince.

"Ah...." Her hesitant voice broke up the silence they had maintained, Lotor hesitating at the foot of the bed.

"What is it?" He asked, and she risked a glance up at his face.

"We'll get the sheets wet..." He smiled at that, his reply being issued out as he lowered her down to the mattress.

"The bedding can be replaced."

"Of course." She whispered, realizing the truth of that statement. It still didn't put her at ease, Allura inching away from him, feeling the sheets try to cling to her wet body. Her unease must have shown on her face, for Lotor was speaking again.

"'Relax." He urged her with a smile, already getting a knee up on the bed. "I won't do anything to hurt you this time..."

That remained to be seen, Allura conscious of the growing tension between them. Lotor continued to look at her with a predatory look, eye slits thick with that desire ridden look. The bed creaked and moaned with their movements, Allura inching all the way to the headboard, Lotor crawling after her. She ran out of room, and still he came, carefully climbing on top of her, her body pinned between his hands and his legs.

A fine tremor worked it's way through her body, Allura sure this was a bad idea. Even worse, she knew it was her duty to do whatever he wanted, the contract limiting her freedom of choice when it came to pleasing her partner. She was uneasy with everything that was happening, from her naked state that left her all to vulnerable, to the look in his eyes, Lotor hovering over her as he stared down at her body.

She could see him growing hard before her eyes, the tell tale signs of arousal tenting his pants in a bulging manner. Just looking at her seemed enough to excite him, how much worse would it be once he started to touch her?

She gasped when Lotor looked up into her face, a smile curving his lips. "You're beautiful, you know that?"

It was a question she could answer, Allura giving a small nod. People had always told her that back at the mansion, even Madame Elianza had been sure to let Allura know of her good fortune in being graced with good looks. "I've been told I am attractive."

"Attractive doesn't begin to cover it." Lotor answered. "You shine, your radiant with beauty. I think I could never grow tired of just looking at you."

Flattering words he did not need to speak, Allura blushing in response. "I am new to you. Eventually you'll get used to me..." Unsaid was the thought that once the novelty of her wore off, Lotor would most likely seek to move on to a new mistress.

"Never." He insisted, causing her blush to deepen. It almost sounded like he meant it too, his eyes gleaming with a worshipful look to them. It made her frown, Lotor sighing. "What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing." Allura assured him quickly. "You are just infatuated with me. That will come to an end....as all things must."

"I wonder..." Lotor trailed off, the man seeming lost in thought. She knew she should reach out and touch him, give him the comfort of her hands and distract him from whatever troubling thoughts was causing him to frown. But Allura couldn't nerve herself to do more than lie under him, aware that any touch of hers would be seen as an advance.

He stared at her for a few moments more, to the point Allura wanted to fidget in place under his intense scrutiny. The water was drying on their skin, and she was aware of how the sheets were plastered to her back.

"Allura..." A husky saying of her name, Lotor lowering his head down towards her, never breaking eye contact with her. She knew before he did it that he intended to kiss her, the touching of their mouths a prelude to what was to come. She was surprised at how gentle he brushed his lips over hers, for once the prince wasn't being demanding, the pressure of his kiss almost nonexistent.

"Hmm." She made a sound, kissing him back just as light. Allura would let Lotor choose the speed and force of their kisses, the girl following his example. Another glancing blow of his mouth, and then he was kissing along her jaw line, soft, teasing flutters that felt good. His hands continued to rest on either side of her, with just enough space between them so that he did not actually touch her with anything but his mouth.

Nibbling along the line of her jaw, Allura closed her eyes, concentrating on the feel of his teeth biting gently upwards. They grazed a path all the way to her ear, Allura hearing Lotor let out a happy humming sound as he began using his tongue to tease the inside of her ear. She didn't have nearly as many nerves there as a Drule did, but it was pleasant enough, Allura relaxing somewhat.

She kept her hands flat on either side of her, Allura wondering if she should start to touch him back. She knew she should be practicing her caresses on him, and not the other way around, but she also wondered if he really meant to show her how sex could be pleasurable for a woman. So she did nothing, just laying there, her flesh breaking out into goose bumps as his tongue tickled and teased her.

His teeth caught the lobe of her ear, a gentle tug pulling on it. Allura made another little sound, Lotor purring in response to it. "That's it Allura." His voice startled her after such a lengthy amount of silence, Allura opening her eyes. "Relax and enjoy..."

Downwards his mouth traveled, the prince now kissing the side of her neck. He still made no move to touch her, but she could see a fine tremor shaking his body, Lotor working hard to resist the allure of her body. She gave a little start of fright when he bit down in the crook of her shoulder, but it was a gentle bite, not drawing her blood. Vague remembrances of her classes came back to her, Allura recalling the Drules enjoyed blood play, and how important it was not to bleed one, especially without permission!

Another bite, his fangs digging into her skin, scraping along sensitive flesh. She wasn't sure she liked this, Allura hiding a frown as he licked at the spots he had bit, tongue trying to soothe away the sting of his teeth. His lips soon followed, fastening onto that tender spot, Lotor beginning to suck hard enough that she knew her skin would bear a bruise. He was marking her, as was his right, in a spot that would be easy to show off his claim of ownership on her.

A few more moments of suction, and then he was inching back towards her neck, lowering enough to plant a ring of kisses across her collarbone. He did that several times, before stopping to press a kiss at the hollow of her throat. From there he began kissing downwards, nearing her breasts, his hair falling over her skin in waves. It tickled, but Allura held back her giggles, instead lifting her head enough to watch his progress.

His puckered lips kissed right between her breasts, Lotor having inched down her body in a slow progression. He nuzzled his cheek against her right breast, and then turned to give the same treatment to the left one. He planted kisses on her breasts, moist ones that left her shivering, especially when he kissed over her nipples, breath blowing coolly over her wet skin.

The memory of his mouth around her nipples had her squirming, Allura hoping he would repeat the maneuver. At least then she could glean a few moments of intense pleasure before he had at her like a wild animal.

To her disappoint he did not linger around her nipples, licking only enough for a tingle to start in her flesh. A tingle that had them budding, just the slightest sign of arousal before the prince was kissing down her belly. She made a noise, Lotor hesitating at the sound of it.

"Yes, Allura?" He asked, lifting his head to meet her eyes. She blushed, tongue tied and stumbling over the words.

"Aren't you...aren't' you going to...to touch me?" A smile was his answer, Lotor grinning.

"Do you want me too?"

She chewed on her lip, worrying over what sort of answer to give him. She must have taken too long, for Lotor was suddenly kissing her again, tongue dipping into her belly button. It was a brief touch, the prince easing down her body even more, kissing to the apex of her thighs. She shivered anew, his hands still being so careful not to touch her.

"Will you open your legs for me?" It was a question, but Allura reacted as though it was a demand, the girl parting her legs slightly. An amused smile from him, Lotor shifting his body about. "Open just a little wider than that!"

Blushing she did as he commanded, Lotor settling between her body. She thought he meant to take her now, Allura watching anxiously, waiting for his hands to go to the front of his pants. Instead he bent over her right thigh, actually pressing kisses into her skin there. He went so far as to nibble on the tender flesh of her thigh, Lotor beginning to suck anew in an attempt to mark her once more.

What surprised Allura was the rush of pleasure she felt, her body reacting to the nearness of his head so close to her groin. She wasn't naive, Allura knew about pleasuring women orally, a lesson Madame Elianza had taught them all on the off chance a woman purchased their contacts. But Allura had never expected to be on the receiving end of such an act, the girl letting out a gasp as Lotor finished sucking and moved higher on her thigh.

His kisses reminded her of the fluttering of a butterfly's wings, his tongue was tracing circles and patterns into her skin. Higher he climbed, onto she could feel his breath on her sex. And still he did not try to touch her!

"AH!" She almost clamped a hand over her mouth to muffle that surprised sound, Allura finding Lotor was kissing the lips that guarded her womanhood. His tongue felt amazingly good, licking over the slit of her body, teasing her from top to bottom. It was even better when he started wiggling his tongue into her, Allura's legs falling open so wide she was spread open for his inspection.

A deep rumble came from Lotor's throat, the prince seeming pleased by what he was doing to her. Even as her legs spread in willing compliance, Allura was fighting with herself, thinking she shouldn't allow him to do this. "Please.....please you musn't.....sto--op!" Her cy came out distorted, Allura choking on a gasp as she felt his tongue's rough movements.

He didn't reply to her, not in words, Lotor's tongue just as insistent as it was rough, licking her thoroughly along the folds of her flesh. She let out an ooh, finding his tongue was carefully going over every inch of her sensitive flesh, Allura breaking out into shivers. She hadn't expected this to feel so good, and she wondered why when the Madame had stressed the importance of pleasing a female partner with this kind of technique.

His tongue wasn't the only thing causing sensations in her, she could feel his hair moving in a silky caress on her skin. That sensation was dull compared to his tongue's movements, Allura starting to bring her hands down to grab at his head and push him more firmly into her sex. She stopped herself just short of her finger's contact with his hair, Allura snatching back her hands and holding them by her face.

"AH! Your highness! No! Not there....oooooh!" Words were coming unbidden from her mouth, Allura hearing how pleased her voice sounded. And he had barely begun, the girl shaking, starting to wiggle and close her legs. All in an attempt to trap him against her, the girl growing selfish with the desire to keep him going, even as she let out feeble protests she did not mean.

"Your highness! Don't....stop!" She meant for him to never stop, Allura finding his tongue was now pushing at the entrance to her body, leaving her shaking harder. Lotor's hands touched her, and the shock of the sudden contact made her cry, his hands cupping her bottom to push her more firmly off the bed and towards his mouth. Her legs ended up bent over his shoulders, Allura trying her best not to squeeze her thighs around his head.

His tongue pushed in deeper, and then he wiggled it, bumping it from side to side of her body's passage. It felt sinful, wicked delight coursing through her, Allura aware that she was wet, and it was not with the water from the shower. The liquid dripped out of her, onto her thighs and Lotor continued to move his tongue, thrusting it surely in and out of her. She felt her self trying to squeeze around that velvet muscle, Allura realizing her body was becoming needy, yearning for something that could go deeper.

"M....more..." She whimpered, finding he extended his tongue to it's full legnth and still it was not enough. "Oh god, give me more!" Allura thought she'd go mad when he began thrusting his tongue in and out of her, the girl crying out again and again. She began weeping, for his tongue could not give her the deep caress her body was demanding, Allura wondering what was coming over her. How could she want to try his cock again so soon, after the pain it had caused? But her body's needs were trying to override her doubts and hesitations, the girl beginning to wiggle.

She cried even harder when he withdrew his tongue, Allura feeling like she was poised on the edge of something. A feeling she could not explain, body infused with pleasure that tingled along every nerve, but hinted that there was more to come. "Why...why are you stopping?!" She managed to get out, and Lotor smirked at her. For a second she thought she hated him for that expression, but then the hate evaporated as his tongue found her clit, and began licking at it.

She thought she had been at the pinnacle of pleasure, but that teasing on that one spot nearly drove her mad, her mind going blank untill she thought of nothing but how badly she wanted to come. And when the prince began sucking on that tiny morsel of flesh, her voice sang out with bliss, Allura wiggling and writhing to the point he had to pin her to the bed, his hands holding her legs down.

Those same legs turned to rubber, weak and limp and spreading wider. She felt something building, she knew she was approaching an edge, her body poised on the brink that all depended on the prince's mercy. He sucked a few seconds more, and to her anger, stopped once again, Allura wanting to hit him if she could muster up the strength. "Don't stop! I need..." What did she need? She couldn't put it in words, but Allura suddenly remembered the slave, the man having begged her with similar words.

Oh Gods, is this how she made that slave feel?! No wonder he had hated her and Madame Elianza, Allura spending months torturing him in a similar fashion and never

giving him the release he needed. She was ashamed now, realizing she had been needlessly cruel. She hadn't realized just how bad she had been making the slave suffer, but she was guilty of that crime though her ignorance.

Allura almost wanted to atone now, ready to let her body forever be denied pleasure, the girl biting her lip to keep from making demands of the prince. She barely heard him easing down the zipper of his pants, coming back to the reality of the situation when she felt him rub his cock over her sensitized flesh. "AH!" Her moisture got all over his flesh, Lotor teasing her by rubbing his cock's head against her clit.

"Don't tease me anymore!" Allura cried out, and yes she felt trepidation to think he was going to stuff that hardened flesh inside her, but more than that she wanted an end to her frustration.

He didn't heed her, continuing to rub over her, to the point she did scream, the sound infuriated. She grabbed at his shoulders, locking eyes with him as Lotor continued his rubbing. "Prince Lotor, I want....need you to...to fuck me!" She couldn't believe what she had said, but he smirked, Lotor looking pleased.

"All right Allura." Lotor told her. "You asked for this..."

"Yes..YES!" She nodded and cried out, feeling the head start to enter her. It hurt a little, for it was only the second time they had had sex, but her body quickly accommodated his, her slick passage welcoming him inside her. He was still teasing her though, Allura pushing back her hips to try and take more of him.

"Easy Allura, easy..." An amused Lotor advised, holding onto her waist, controlling her movements.

"More! Be quicker!" She demanded, giving into her greed for him. He thrust in the rest of the way, and she nearly came from the sensation of having him inside her.

"YES!" Allura screamed, and fought his hold, trying to wiggle and ride on his length. Lotor shifted his hips, and began thrusting inside her, the pace far more gentle and slow compared to the first time he had taken her.

She pulled at his shoulders, Allura trying to get as close against him as possible. He kissed her for that, his hips continuing to push into hers, Lotor thrusting in and out. The feelings intensified, and then she was screaming, her mouth clashing with his, her sounds muffled. Explosions were going off behind her closed eyelids, Allura experiencing an orgasm for the first time.

It was a profound moment, the girl dazed and overwhelmed by the feelings, her body becoming like molasses. She raked her nails down his back, unheeding of the warning not to bleed a Drule, and it was only pure chance that his skin bore light scratches that did not draw blood.

Lotor was moaning too, grunting and panting, muttering things under his breath. She couldn't really hear him over the heart beat pounding in her ears, Allura finding him biting at her throat once more. A few more powerful poundings of his hip, each friction generating movement of his cock bringing more shivers and spasms through her. And

then he thrust in so deep, so hard she knew for sure he was reaching his own release.

A mighty groan, and then liquid warmth filled her, the prince coming inside her. She lay limp against the sheets, not protesting when he collapsed his weight on top of hers. For a few seconds they just lay there, bodies damp with sweat and fluids, hair sticking to each other's skin. Allura listened to both their breathings, stunned and moved by what had just happened.

She was crying before she realized it, Lotor lifting up off her to touch her cheeks. "Why are you crying?" He looked confused, and worried, surely the prince thought he had failed her again.

"Thank you." She whispered, and turned to catch his hand with hers. She pressed a kiss into his palm, Allura practically glowing with gratitude and satisfaction. "Thank you so much!"

Lotor smiled at her, and nodded, rolling onto his side to spare her any more of his weight. She immediately snuggled against him, content and wanting that closeness of his touch. Suddenly three years with him didn't look nearly as bad as it had felt, Allura letting out a choked out laugh that had Lotor grinning.

* * *

To Be Continued....

Ah sometimes I worry that I rushed into sex becoming good for Allura. But I didn't want her to be completely miserable for most of the fic sex wise at least! X_X

Michelle

Christine, The Dark Rose Maiden, I'm grinning. Always got you on edge waiting for the next chapter eh? Excellent! *does my Mr. Burns impression.*

Yes, Lotor was rather um...annoying, irksome in his lsutful, impatient state. But he hopefully made up for it in this chapter! XD Sorry for making you wait so long for this chapter. ^^''

Seducing Reason, ha ha ha! He has skills when it occurs to him to use them! He had to have learned something about pleasing a woman in two years of marathon sexing! But as I said under my to be continued thing, I worry I rushed too soon into Lotor treating ALlura inot a good time sex wise. But I couldn't bear to keep writing her miserable during their sex experiences. Sometimes I wonder if I should go back and rewrite everything...=/

Harmony Winters, thank you! And thanks for the massage! XD Lotor was very...tender this chapter! Maybe too much!

Misty Gargoyle, I feel kinda offended on Allura's behalf by your words. It was her first time, her first client, she had a right to fumble and not be proffessional. If he slaps her, he's no longer the romantic lead of this fic. I don't tolerate the man hitting his love interest. Sorry if I'm being too harsh...but I'm rather upset right now.


	44. Chapter 44

She spent the next three days in a daze, Allura riding one high after another, barely having time to herself to do much of anything, let alone think. Not that she tried to do much in depth examination, Allura too busy tending to the prince, Lotor seeming near insatiable when it came to sex and it's many pleasures. She was having to put all her knowledge to use, slowly developing her own skill and technique all in order to please the prince.

He pleased her too, a fact that left her astounded, Allura remembering how Madame Elianza had warned them that their pleasure would most likely be ignored. But not with Lotor, the prince seeming to derive pleasure out of Allura enjoying herself. It left her purring, and if she let it, Allura felt she could develop her own infatuation with the prince.

That was a danger, Allura knowing she shouldn't become besotted with any overwhelming affection for Lotor. At best their relationship could only be that of friends, a friendship that shared the benefit of sexual pleasure. He was after all a prince, and she was nothing but his mistress. A body to lay with at night, to comfort his needs and desires but never should love develop.

Of course Madame Elianza had spoken on a few rare cases where a courtesan's client fell in love with the lady. Those types of attachments could be as lucrative as disastrous, Madame Elianza having listed examples. For every case where a love sick paramour bought the courtesan jewels and land, there was a different, more menacing type. A stalker, who did not understand the need to part with his lover, who went to outrageous lengths to keep her, and displayed jealous fits of temper. Madame Elianza had warned them all not to cultivate love in their client's heart, the woman not wanting them to endanger themselves in that manner.

She was never told what happened if a courtesan was the one to fall in love, but Allura was sure it ended in misery and heartache. And so she fought not to let her heart be moved by the sensations awakened in her body by Lotor's touch, Allura instead concentrating on pleasing him. And please him she did, Allura and the prince engaging in sex so often, the cabin began to take on the scent of their arousal, reeking with the scent of musk and spice.

They barely left each other's side, they ate, showered, and slept together. Such closeness soon had any shyness Allura had been feeling fade away, the girl growing just as familiar with Lotor's body as her own. She was soon moving around naked with the confidence of one fully clothed, able to parade around in front of Lotor without shame or humiliation. It was easy, especially with the way he looked at her, as though she was his world, primed and ready for conquest.

It was like a dream, and like all dreams, it had to come to an end, Allura conscious that with each day they came closer to Doom. Even that knowledge couldn't dampen her spirits, not completely, not with Lotor constantly distracting her with his body. And he was a distraction, a worthy one, consuming her so thoroughly it wasn't until the evening of the fourth day that she realized they had not really talked a true conversation.

Of course they spoke flattering words, praising and complimenting each other. Lotor liked to go on at length about how much he enjoyed her looks, and spoke about what he wanted to do next to her. But they hadn't exchange any meaningful words, leaving Allura to frown. She didn't understand why, and she wondered if it was awkwardness of a different kind, the prince perhaps clumsy when talking about memories to an old friend.

"You're frowning." Lotor noted from besides her, the prince having spied the expression on her face. "Why?"

"Just thinking." She answered softly, trying to smile at him.

"Thinking?" a chuckle then, Lotor's hands reaching for her breasts. "It mustn't be very pleasant, these thoughts of yours." A sigh then, Lotor's thumbs rubbing over her nipples which seemed to stiffen immediately at that insistent touch of his.

"It's not that.....not exactly..." Allura managed to moan out, trying not to squirm at his caresses.

"Then what is it?" Lotor asked, and she gave a shrug, the motion doing interesting things to her chest. His eyes seemed to gleam at the sight of her breasts jiggling, Lotor cupping them in his large hands.

"Just thinking. We'll be arriving soon on Doom."

"Yes..." He leaned in to lick at one stiffened peak, Allura letting out a pleased whimper. "I'm sure it will seem frightening to you at first. But I will do my best to get you used to your new surroundings."

She wondered if he could, Allura laying back against the pillows, her hands on his back. Her fingers caressed over his shoulder blades, Allura letting out a content sigh. "It won't be completely new..." She confided, and Lotor looked up with an arched eyebrow.

"Oh?"

He sounded so confused, she almost frowned again. "It won't be my first time on Doom...."

"You've been to my home world before?" Lotor asked, but his attention was returning to her breasts, the prince's mouth closing around her left nipple.

"AH! Yes! It's been nearly nine years though!" She wiggled, wondering why he seemed not to know that. "I left when I was still a child..." He appeared not to be listening, his mouth busy drawing sucks on her nipple, leaving Allura to whine and shake. The thoughts began to flee from her mind, Allura becoming consumed with being pleased and pleasing the prince.

Lotor's mouth was greedy, drawing in more of her breast so that he sucked not just on her nipple, but the breast around it. It was quite the mouthful he took, the prince's strong hands on her waist, holding her down even as she gave vocal praise to his technique.

He soon had her panting, Allura wet and ready for him, the girl reaching down to grasp hold of his cock. It throbbed with life, warm and hard in her hands, the girl stroking him in manner designed to drive him just as wild as she was. It wasn't long before he was chasing away her hands, the prince determined to use another part of her to gain satisfaction for them both.

Without breaking his mouth's contact on her breast, Lotor slipped inside Allura, the girl's head tossing back as she issued out a moan. Allura lifted her legs, and locked them firmly in place around Lotor, the prince already gearing up to thrust. She pushed forward when he started to withdraw, Allura following his body so that they wouldn't separate. It made Lotor growl, the prince becoming more aggressive in his actions, his hips starting to do powerful slams into her.

"Yes!" Allura moaned, thinking how far they had come. What had once seemed so unpleasant now was true heaven, the girl enjoying sex no matter how fast or rough Lotor sometimes got. She found she enjoyed his fast pace almost as much as she enjoyed the soft rhythm he set up when he was slow and patient with her.

Her hands slid down his back, coming to rest on the curve of his ass, Allura squeezing him as she held on. That seemed to make him go faster, Lotor moaning into her skin, her breast falling free of his mouth. She didn't care, the pleasure between her legs was more than enough to make up for the end of the teasing he did to her nipples.

It was too soon since their last joining, neither Allura nor Lotor had the ability to last for much longer. He brought her screaming to the edge then over it, Allura feeling her climax wash over her. Her body grew tighter around his, doing a quick succession of squeezes that wrung out Lotor's own release, leaving Allura sticky but satisfied with the proof of a job well done.

They were left panting, laying side by side, staring up at the ceiling. Her thoughts were jumbled, Allura forgetting all about what she had been trying to talk to him about. There existed only this moment, the pinnacle of good sex, where both partners were satisfied with what had happened.

"We should be landing soon." Lotor said a few minutes later, breaking the silence that had existed between them. "Enough time to take a quick shower, and get ready."

"Yes..." agreed Allura, though in truth she wanted to roll over and go to sleep in his arms. "Just give me a minute to recover."

"Take all the time you need." Lotor said, already shifting to get off the bed. "I think it's better if we take separate showers this once. Otherwise we might find ourselves....engaged with something other than getting clean."

She giggled at that, remembering how he had jumped on her the last time they had tried to shower, the prince pinning her to the wet tile, and taking her there. "All right. But save some hot water for me." Lotor nodded, and disappeared inside the bathroom, Allura still laying on her back. She knew a silly grin was on her face, and not even the thought that they would soon be setting foot on Doom could banish the happy expression.

A good ten minutes or more went by before she could move, her legs still feeling like jelly as she inched off the bed. She almost stumbled, the girl giggling at herself as she walked over to one of her bags to pick out an outfit to wear. It would be the first time in days that she actually wore something more than a robe, Allura digging out a dress that was colored in several shades of purple.

She was in the midst of locating the heels that went with the dress when Lotor sauntered out of the bathroom, wrapped in nothing but a towel. She glanced at him, and it was a mouth watering view, Allura allowing her admiration to seep into her eyes.

"Oh no..." Laughter was in his eyes, Lotor grinning. "If you keep looking at me in that way, we'll never leave this room!"

"Sorry.." She murmured, hardly apologetic. Her hands closed around a high heel, Allura turning her attention back to the bag. A few more rummages and then she found the right shoe, Allura gathering up her things and walking into the bathroom. She wanted to hurry, and yet at the feel of the hot water she sighed, and stood there, enjoying getting clean.

It was only the water turning cool that had her stepping out of the shower, Allura grumbling softly to herself about selfish princes using up all the hot water. She dried off and dressed, adding silver chains that roped around her waist, and bracelets that jangled on her wrists. She gave a critical look at her reflection, remembering how Madame Elianza had always stressed to dress well enough to make a lasting impression.

Nodding to herself, Allura decided she was as composed as she was ever going to be for a return to Doom. A nervous smoothing down of her skirts with her hands, and then Allura was walking out of the bathroom. A fully dressed Lotor turned, and now it was his turn to stare, his jaw seeming to drop at the sight of her.

"You're staring." Allura said, delighted by his reaction to her. It seemed even dressed her body held power over him.

"Not even the Gods themselves would find fault with my looking at you." Lotor told her, earning a blush in response. "You look amazing. If we weren't pressed for time, I'd be all over you."

"Oh? And just what would you do?" She teased him with a flirtatious smile, having a good idea the kind of things running through the prince's mind. He flashed his own grin at her, the look devious.

"I could tell you, but just the act of speaking would compel me to do it to you." He stepped towards her anyway, his hands reaching for her bare arms. She shivered at the contact of his warm hands, Lotor pulling her against him. She was already going on tip toe, head bent backwards to steal the kiss he offered her. She had meant for it to be relatively chaste, but at the touching of their mouths, they both deepened it into something more passionate.

It was with extreme reluctance Allura pulled back from Lotor, the girl feeling a tremble go through him. "You said it yourself. We can't delay any longer."

"Unfortunately no..." Lotor sighed, and released his hold on her. She raised her hand, running it through her hair in an attempt to smooth it down. "Come...we can watch our arrival from the deck."

"Okay. I'd like that." Allura said, taking hold of the arm he offered her. Together they moved, Lotor unlocking the cabin door, and guiding her out into the hall. There was hardly anyone around, save for one lonely guard that patrolled the corridor.

"No doubt the men and women are all busy with landing preparations." Lotor told her, Allura allowing her hand on his arm to guide her in the direction he wanted to go. "They haven't had much to do on this journey. We've been lucky..."

"Lucky?"

"Yes." A nod of his head, Lotor smiling though it was without humor to it. "Demos could have attacked at any moment. I guess they did not realize the crown prince was traveling on this ship." She shivered, Lotor patting her hand. "Don't worry Allura. They wouldn't have been able to take us. Not without a fight. And Doom has proven victorious in most of the battles with that fledgling empire."

"Will there ever come a time when Doom and Demos stop fighting?" She wondered out loud, and Lotor shook his head no.

"No, never." He paused, as though uncertain of what he was about to say to her. "I won't rest until that foul Empire is completely destroyed. The King must pay for his crimes."

"Crimes?" She was a little freaked out by the look he wore, the way hatred had flashed into his eyes when he spoke about destroying Demos and it's king. "What has Demos done exactly?" Allura hesitated, not sure she should be asking him. Was this a breach of courtesan etiquette to be prying into an Empire's problems? She simply did not know, nor was she prepared for the flash of raw pain to appear in Lotor's eyes.

"Demos...took someone from me." He explained, then sighed. "A very important person. She died because of their ambition."

"I....I'm sorry." Allura didn't know what to do, not sure Lotor would accept a comforting hug from her in this moment.

"I'll never forget what they did. Never forgive their King for ordering the attacks that killed her." Continued Lotor, his free hand making a fist. "If I have to, I'll destroy each and every planet to get to that king of theirs...."

"She must have been very special to inspire such fierce devotion." Allura murmured, Lotor nodding his head.

"She was. She was my friend, and I miss her..."

"Just a friend? Ah...forgive me for prying. You don't have to answer that." Allura told him, and Lotor allowed a smile to appear on his face. It was strained though, pain still reflected in his eyes.

"Are you perhaps jealous of my friend?" She turned red at his teasing, Lotor laughing at her reaction. That seemed to be the end of the conversation, the two having arrived at double doors that pulled open as they drew near.

She got her first glimpse of the deck, a wide open space that over looked the ship's command center. Elevated above the command center, it formed a kind of giant balcony, a railing in place to allow those to peer downwards without falling. The sounds of the command center drifted upwards, a loud murmur of noises as people shouted out orders, and electronics beeped and whirred.

They weren't completely alone here on the deck, Allura spying a few off duty ship hands leaning against the railing. They appeared to be in deep conversation, barely paying attention to the view offered behind them. Lotor guided her closer to the railing, the girl getting her first glimpse of planet Doom in nearly nine years. It took her breath away, and not in a good way, Allura seeing the brown and gray planet with a despairing eye.

They were already in the ending stages of descent, she could see a city in the distance, it's gray towers reaching for the sky. The city was a lit up marvel, lights twinkling everywhere, adding shine to the darkness of a Doom evening. It was actually the first time she had seen the city, Allura remembering how they had never left the castle as children. Even when she had been transported off Doom to go to Zabatos, she had been too out of it to even look out a window, let alone appreciate the view offered from such a height.

Past the city, barely noticeable from this distance was the castle, it's own lights flashing. She felt a start of fright go through her, Allura tightening her grip on Lotor's arm. There was so many memories tied to that place, more bad than good, leaving Allura to fight a dizzy, nauseous feeling. She tried to tell herself it would be different this time around, she was a grown woman now, and no longer at the mercy of a King's cruel whim.

Besides, she felt sure Lotor would protect her from Zarkon, the girl giving the Drule a side long glance. He had come into his height, his muscled arms hinting at the power he held inside him. He was no longer a boy, but a capable young man, one who could surely stand up to his father if the need arose.

"What do you think Allura?" Lotor was looking at her, studying her face for her reaction to the planet.

"It's..." She hesitated, so many words wanting to come out. She settled on one, stammering out her reply. "It's nice."

"No, it's not." A derisive snort from Lotor, the man amused. "It's neither pretty on the eyes, nor warming to the heart. It's a cold, cruel world, practically dead. But you're kind to speak nicely of it."

Allura didn't know what to say to that, so she turned her gaze back towards the city they were flying over. Lotor leaned into her, his arm extended to point various buildings out to her. "One day soon, I will take you to the city. There's fun to be had there."

"I'd like that." Allura said, glancing at him once more. He was so close, perhaps more than was proper outside the privacy of the bedroom. She suddenly wanted to put distance between them, Allura aware the other ship hands were looking at them.

"It might be far from home..." continued Lotor, straightening once more. "But it won't be all bad. I'll find plenty to keep you busy with so you won't have time to be sick with longing for Ranxhi and your friends."

She had a feeling he might be able to do that, if the last few days were anything to judge by. After their moment in the bathroom, she hadn't once given thought to how homesick she felt, Allura too busy with the tasks Lotor set out for her. Of course she wasn't so naive as to believe he'd spend every waking moment having sex with her. The time on board this ship was special, Lotor being free of his princely duty. But she had hopes that between spending time with him and navigating the complexities of

the Drule court she would find a way to keep herself distracted.

* * *

To Be Continued...!

Michelle

Misty Gargoyle, ah but I did have a chapter where the Madame kinda scared them with talk of a Drule's size, and needing to be properly lubed up to take one inside you. And with Lotor not wanting to wait.....well...it was a disaster in the making. Just because she's in that profession, it doesn't necessarily mean she'll be a slut. She's a courtesan, they expect class with that. If he wants a slut he could go to any old brothel on Doom, and pay for any old whore. One whose experienced too. But yeah, I guess I'll take it as flattery that you got so worked up from my wriitng! XD

Harmony Winters, thanks! :D Although....someone on another site pointed out it was probably a good to have Allura asking for more. Maybe I'll go and change that chapter a little, maybe not. We shall see!

Christine, the Dark Rose Maiden! Hee! Keep plenty of water around for those sex scenes. ^_- Thanks for the reassurance about my doubts about the timing. And oh my, you are so close to on the mark with your words about Zarkon, and the situatin getting ugly. I wonder why the site limits how much you can write in a review...*shrugs*

Seducing Reason, oh no! Oh no! No way. I am not going the double route version for this story. It's too much to expect. Right now I am at a point where I am just struggling to finish this story, imagine the burden if I tried to write two versions of this story? *dies*


	45. Chapter 45

They had stayed on deck right up to the point the docking bay doors on the castle's side opened, the great battle ship beginning a slow descent into the waiting hanger. Lights glowed alongside the floor, a guiding point for the ship to use as it moved to navigate inside the castle. There had been other ships inside the great hanger, all sorts from great big war ships to tiny fighter craft that were in the midst of being repaired.

Allura had stared fascinated, her memories of the first time being in this hangar foggy at best. Never had she seen the castle as busy as it was now, people hurrying to and from various ships and corners of the large room. It was almost more people than she was comfortable with, Allura having had limited opportunity to be around a crowd. And never had she been around this many Drules at once, the girl noting that there was more than a few curious looks aimed her way.

It made her want to cling to Lotor, the girl looking around for his tall figure. He hadn't offered her his arm, not since they had vacated the ship. She wondered at that, worrying he was distancing himself already from her now that they were in his home. Surely it wouldn't do to have him have his mistress hanging all over him, even if the touches were more for comfort than lust.

Lotor was standing some distance away, talking to the soldiers who had greeted them upon their departure from the ship. They were talking too low, she couldn't make out what they were saying. She looked around some more, spying her bags being removed from the ship, human slaves easily carrying the small number of suitcases she had brought with her. The witch Haggar had long since left, muttering complaints about how her body wasn't up to such long distance traveling.

Other crew men were departing the ship, men and women walking past her, in a hurry to enjoy their shore leave. She remembered Lotor telling her they would have only hours to stretch their legs, the ship going through inspection and refueling before taking off to patrol the space around planet Doom.

The soldiers were bowing, Lotor already turning away to smile at her. The soldiers were dismissed, already turning to hurry down a cluttered walkway. She wondered why they were in such a rush, Allura walking towards Lotor with a curious look in her eyes. But she didn't ask, still trying to navigate what was right and proper of her to question him about.

"Come Allura." Lotor gestured for her to fall into step besides him, the girl following the prince past various ships. "I want to show you your new home."

She wanted to say she was already familiar with it, but she knew that was not true. Not completely, the girl figuring much had changed over the years, surely that included the rooms she had spent much of her young life playing in. So she followed Lotor, turning her head to the right and the left to stare around her. People stared right back, studying her, eyes critical.

She hoped she met their approval, Allura wondering how long it would take before they began whispering about how much her contract had cost. She wanted to appear to be worth the money, Allura lifting her chin to walk proudly besides Lotor. She called into effect her lessons on walking, doing a small sashay that had her hips swinging side to side.

They made their way through the traffic of land bound ships, and stepped into a darkened corridor. Here the lights were much dimmer, Allura having to squint to make out some of the decor of the hall. Leering gargoyles hung over door frames, and the occasional portrait was passed, showing some impressive looking Drules. There wasn't time to study the paintings, Lotor walking too fast. She had too struggle to keep up with him, still turning this way and that to peer into open doorways.

They weren't in a part of the castle she was familiar with, Allura seeing their surroundings with new eyes. It almost chased away the dim haze of memories half remembered, Allura moving as though in a fog with Lotor as her only guiding light through the darkness. They passed by people, human slaves and Drule servants, but Allura barely took notice of them, her eyes all for the rooms they passed.

So busy with looking, she almost crashed into Lotor's back when he stopped, the girl spying over his shoulder elegantly dressed Drules approaching. They called out a greeting to the prince, giving him low bows of respect. She was ignored, but Allura sensed the Drules were brimming with curiosity over who she was. Lotor began exchanging pleasantries, Allura drifting over to an open doorway to peer inside.

Row upon row of shelves greeted her eyes, with only a few desks spread out to break up the monotony of bookcases. Books were scattered across the table's tops, but other than that the room was almost clinically neat, each item having a place on it's shelf. It was in fact castle Doom's version of a library, and Allura could remember visiting it once with Lotor and their childhood's teacher.

She entered the room, Lotor and the Drules' voices a distant echo in her ears. Allura was too consumed with the memory of the library, swearing she could see the ghosts of her past run past to take seats at the desk. She wandered over with them, fingers touching the tabletop, feeling it's realness. The smoothness of the metal table

let her know she was really here, that she wasn't just remembering for once.

It almost left her staggered, Allura sucking in a great big breath as she stared down at the books that were written in Drule. They were no children's books, but she could make out the writing, gleaning understanding from the words. The teacher she had shared with Lotor had done her job begrudgingly but well, the sharp tongued woman making sure Allura could not only speak the language, but read and write it as well.

She almost smiled with fondness, drifting away from the table to the book cases. Madame Elianza had played her part as well in Allura's language education, the woman insisting she keep up practice with the Drule tongue. It wasn't unheard of for Allura to spend late nights reading some fantasy translated into Drule, and often she scoured the Drules written media for news about Lotor.

She came to a stop before one section of shelving, Allura reading off the spines of the books, her voice a soft murmur. She nearly gasped when Lotor's voice intruded into her memories.

"I'm surprised you can read those." He said, and she turned, fingers poised over the removal of one book. "Not many humans can do more than speak my language."

"I had a very good teacher." She replied, spying him standing in the doorway. His pose was relaxed, casual interest shining in his eyes.

"No doubt about that." He agreed, and strode to join her. "Was she Drule?" That left her blinking in surprise, Allura wondering why he didn't know the race of their teacher. She allowed a small nod as answer to his question, Allura hoping she didn't seem to confused.

"Yes, she was..."

"I'd like to meet her one day." She almost blurted out that he already had, Allura wondering why he did not recall the days of their schooling together. "Not many Drules have the patience to teach a human more than the basics of our language."

"Teacher Veria wasn't known for her patience." Allura said, studying Lotor's face as she named the woman. She saw him blink in surprise, his brow furrowing in thought. "Is something the matter your highness?"

"No, nothing." Lotor said, and shook his head. "Just marveling at a coincidence."

"A coincidence?" She asked, and again he shook his head no, leaving her to puzzle over his words.

"I'm glad you can read Drule though." Lotor smiled at her, the girl realizing he was changing the subject. "It will be good that you can make use of this library. I feared you'd be bored, or having to import books all the time."

"I'm sure I can find ways to keep myself engaged when not in your company." Allura assured him, returning his smile. "But I hope you won't leave me alone too often..."

"I'll try not to." Lotor said, then gestured for her to follow him out of the room. She did so, and no trace of the Drules who had stopped him remained, the two men having left while she was inside the library. She was curious, but did not press him for details, Allura knowing that the role of the courtesan meant not prying into a client's private business unasked.

They walked deeper into the castle, traversing many twisting corridors that had Allura scrambling desperate to memorize the path they were taking. They continued to pass by open doors, Allura catching brief glimpses inside rooms. No memories came with the looking, the rooms totally unfamiliar to her. At least until they came to a three way fork in the corridor, Lotor pausing to gesture down the left most path.

"This way leads to the throne room where my father holds court. I know you must be tired, so I thought we could wait until another day to introduce you to him and the men and women of the court."

She was grateful for that, Allura allowing a relieved look to flash into her eyes. "Yes, thank you for your consideration. I am very tried this evening." A pause, and then a teasing look was cast Lotor's way. "Someone kept me up most of the night before, and well into the day with his amorous antics."

"The cad!" Lotor exclaimed, taking her teasing in good stride. She smiled at him, and stepped towards the right path, Lotor pausing to watch her. "Where are you going?"

Now it was Allura's turn to pause, the girl looking confused. "Are we not going to your room?" She was sure this was the corridor that led to the wing that had housed Adaline and Lotor's rooms, the girl turning even more surprised at Lotor's head shake no.

"There's nothing down that way." Lotor said, and moved to go down the center path. She hurried after him, but not before casting one last glance down the other path, swearing she saw the ghosts of quiet children running down the hall.

"Nothing?"

"That wing had been abandoned." He didn't have to explain, but Allura was glad he was sating her curiosity. "It's almost fallen into disrepair, there's nothing but dust and bad memories there."

"Bad memories...." It wasn't a question, but Lotor reacted as though it was.

"I used to live in that wing with my mother. Obviously that was when I was still just a boy."

"Obviously." She agreed, and that seemed to be the end of the subject, Lotor falling silent once more. They passed by people, but as they moved through the hallways, the numbers dwindled down until there was only a handful of guards stationed throughout the corridors.

"This is my private wing." Stated Lotor. "None come here without permission, so there will be little chance of us being disturbed."

"I see...." That seemed to be all she needed to say, Lotor talking for her.

"I called ahead to have an apartment prepared for you. It's not much but..." He stopped before a particular door, pulling it open. "I hope you'll find these rooms suitable."

She peered past his arm into the room, seeing the dark blues and purples that made up the outer chamber's color scheme. Silver accents broke up those dark colors, with much of the furniture painted in that light shade. The couch's cushions were a pale shade of lavender, and there was a bedroom spied through an open doorway. Allura could see a servant or slave had brought in her luggage, leaving it piled against the wall to the left side of the huge four poster bed.

"It's fine." Allura answered, though in truth it was more than that. She walked inside, staring, thinking the room looked far too extravagant for one such as she. "Thank you, your highness."

He smiled at her, nodding his welcome in response to her words. "I hope you'll be comfortable here Allura."

"I'm sure I will be...." She said, reaching to touch the back of a chair. She was relieved they hadn't gone back to the wing they had shared with Adaline, the memories would have been too overwhelming for her there.

"I'll let you get settled."

"You're leaving?!" Allura turned, surprised at Lotor's attempts to dismiss himself from her side. "Don't you want to....spend some time with me?"

"It's late and you're tired." Lotor replied, and somehow managed not to smirk. "I've been behaving badly. With little thought to your well being in keeping you up as much as I did. Besides..." A sigh then, Lotor looking resigned to his fate. "My father is eager to speak with me."

She knew the King's summon was more likely the real reason why he was letting her have the time to catch up on her sleep, Allura giving a nod. "All right your highness..." She wanted to ask when she would see him again, Allura realizing something like disappointment was curling in her stomach. She tried to stamp down that feeling, knowing it was a sign of getting too attached to the prince if a brief separation could make her groan with disappointment.

"Pleasant dreams Allura." Lotor said, and stepped towards her long enough to brush a kiss against her cheek.

"Thank you, your highness." Allura replied, tone warmer than it should be. He smiled and nodded his good-bye, and just like that he was gone. She sighed when the door clicked close, Allura not sure what to do with herself. Tired though she was, she felt too wound up from the memories of the past. A past that was more horror than pleasant, Allura shivering to think she was once again in the home of her childhood.

She wandered about the room, hand touching the furniture absentmindedly. There was nothing here to trigger memories of the past, but just being in the castle and parted from Lotor's side had her worried and frightened anew. The reality of her situation was setting in, Allura wondering how she would ever be able to handle meeting King Zarkon and his court.

Allura shivered as she thought of the King, Allura remembering a frightening monster of a man, with his purple colored skin and evil looking eyes. He had always looked angry when around her, and she wondered if he would retain that expression when seeing her now. Allura also wondered how SHE would react when meeting with the Drule King, the girl vaguely recalling the horrors surrounding Adaline's death. It wasn't something she liked to think about too closely, and as vague as her memories were about the moment when Adaline was killed, Allura knew she could not forget Zarkon's role in the woman's death. In her murder.

She put a hand to her mouth, wondering how she was going to handle being around the man who had killed the woman Allura had come to think of as a mother to her. She knew to the Drules that killing was no big deal, and King Zarkon was the worst of all. The man didn't seem to hold to the fact that life was sacred, and Madame Elianza had gone into details about the horrors of the demon king's court. Allura could expect to see a lot worse than the cold, brutal murder of the woman she had loved. But none would be as shocking to her as Adaline's death had been.

It left her wondering how Lotor could handle being around his father without trying to kill him! It made her sad to think that in the nine years that had almost passed, Lotor might have come to an acceptance of his father's actions. Maybe even an understanding. She knew from Lotor's stints in the arena, as well as reading about his war battles, that the prince was an accomplished killer in his own right. She could barely believe that this man was the same little boy who used to cry all the time!

Sighing, she strode into the bedroom, intent on keeping at least her hands occupied. Allura began opening her bags, pulling out dress after dress to hang in her closets. Her shoes followed, as did jewelry and make up for the vanity situated in one corner of the bedroom. In the midst of unpacking she found it, Allura allowing a small smile to cross her face as she lifted up the ragged and worn stuffed robeast.

"Hello old friend." She murmured as she hugged the stuffed toy to her chest. It wasn't often she made use of the toy, but right now, in this familiar yet unfamiliar place, with it's burden of memories that left her frightened, she needed the comfort of hugging the toy. The stuffed robeast was a sight to see, with it's fur losing it's once bright coloring, and it's wings flattened against it's back from one too many hugs.

It's head was still stitched into place, Allura having to sew it back every few months when the threads got too loose. She never even once considered replacing the toy with a newer, knowing this one held memories, mostly good ones and brought a sense of great comfort and relief to her. The toy had made the journey with her, from Doom to Zabatos, to Ranxhi and then Doom once more.

"We've both come full circle." Allrua whispered, walking over to the bed. She kicked off her heels, then climbed onto the soft mattress, finding the bed was far too big for one person alone. Not bothering to change into her nightgown, Allura snuggled underneath the covers, the stuffed robeast pressed against her bosom. She could only hope that the presence of the toy would be enough to chase away any bad dreams she might have, the girl feeling a depressed tear inch it's way down her cheek.

* * *

To Be Continued....

Michelle

Seducing Reason, thanks! You'll be waiting a while though! XD

Misty Gargoyle, Lotor's not thinking with the right head! XD And he will continue to not recognize her for quite some time.

Harmony Winters, not for almost the whole third arc! And even then he doesn't believe when he finds out who she's supposed to be!

Christine, the Dark Rose Maiden, ah how well I know. I like to stay ahead of my readers by writing chapters but posting them slowly. So that way when I get writer's block. I still have content to update with. Doesn't always work out that way. I'm up to chapter 74..I can't remember if I did a shower scene in this fic or not...^^; But maybe I will get a chance before the fic is over. We shall see!

*pokes you.* write a nice loving scene between Lotor and Allura! That would make my day! XD And yeah, Doom is the perfect place for vampires. Heck I could see the Drules as vampires since in Go Lion they were always drinking blood!


	46. Chapter 46

The summons had been waiting for him the instant Lotor stepped off the ship, his father's guards hurrying towards him. They had been eager with intent, ready to drag him off to see their King, with little care or regard to the girl that accompanied Lotor. It was only due to Lotor's fiercesome reputation that he had held them off from such actions, Lotor ordering them to inform his father that he would come soon enough.

It had taken subtle pressure, Lotor reminding them of just how long he had gone without killing, but eventually the guards had come around to seeing things his way. They had hurried off, leaving Lotor the freedom to take Allura on a brief tour of the castle. He had barely covered the major points of interest, too worried about his father's reactions to do more than show Allura to the rooms he had appointed to her.

She had looked disappointed at his leaving, Lotor hiding a smile to think his mistress had already grown attached to him so quickly. She was a changed woman from the first day of their encounter, some of her timidness and fear being chased away due to her sexual awakening. Lotor had worked hard to see that she blossomed under his care, the prince feeling remorse that their first hours together had been less than ideal for Allura.

It almost left him shamed, Lotor diligent in his attempts to make amends by pleasuring Allura to the point she couldn't think straight. His own thoughts were no better, Lotor making up for the last two plus months of abstinence with a vigor that might have astounded a woman who had not been trained in the art of pleasure. He wondered if Allura thought this was normal for a Drule, and would have smirked at the thought if he hadn't reached the bend in the hall that turned into his father's private wing of the castle.

There was a bustle of activity here, guards and servants moving about, each on their own tasks. They gave him cursory glances, pausing to do bows of varying levels of respect. Lotor tried to ignore them, schooling his face to be devoid of thought and feeling. But his palms were starting to sweat underneath the glove's fabric, Lotor feeling nervous at the thought of seeing his father after so long.

Not since that disastrous night of sex and drugs had he seen his father, Zarkon choosing to stay away and leave Lotor to stew in the effects of withdrawal. Deprived of everything that could have given him pleasure, Lotor had been miserable for over two months now, harboring resentment within him. Not just over being denied drink and women, but also that Zarkon had killed his children.

Lotor still felt he had a score to settle with his father in that regard, and no matter how pleased he was with the acquisition of Allura, he refused to forget this grudge. No matter how many times he was told Zarkon had done the right thing, that killing those women and children had protected the Empire, Lotor could not forget the anger and sorrow he had felt upon the learning of what the King had done.

The trouble was he didn't know how to get revenge for Zarkon's actions, Lotor wondering if he'd ever be at peace with what the man had done. He thought it would be just one more indignity, yet another sin to add to the list of the things Zarkon had done in order to make sure his son was worthy of the Drule throne. He had gone through much over the years, each act carefully planned to make him fit to one day rule the Doom Empire. Lotor wondered if this made him ungrateful, the Drule hardly appreciating his father's actions no matter how much they might benefit him at the end.

Zarkon was a strict believer in the ends justified the means, but Lotor often wondered and worried about the paths taken to get to what he desired. Such thoughts would only disappoint Zarkon further, Lotor being careful not to speak them out loud. Zarkon would merely see it as a sign of weakness if Lotor admitted to sometimes worrying about the effects his actions had on other people and then measures would be taken to rid him of such troublesome thoughts.

He didn't want that, Lotor desperate to hang on to some small part of his identity. Better to keep his thoughts private than risk his father's wrath. Just the thought of his father's notorious temper had Lotor shivering, the prince glad for the movement of his body. His hurried walk hid the shudder he had let out, no one thinking to look at him funny as he drew near his father's private study.

There was two guards on the door, the men dressed in the colors of the King's private guards. These men accompanied Zarkon almost everywhere, and Lotor took the sight of them to mean his father was inside the room and not somewhere else in the castle. He nodded to them, these men bold enough to make eye contact with their prince. But their emotions were hard to read, the men easily hiding how they felt about Lotor.

One turned to the door, fist knocking rapidly in three quick successions. He heard the faint sound of his father's voice, Zarkon bidding them to enter. The doors opened, and Lotor found himself ushered into the room, a guard on either side of him. He wondered for whose protection those men were there for, his or Zarkon's, Lotor fighting not to make fists at the sight of his father's face.

He looked just as intimidating as the night in that dingy motel, but there was no anger in his face. Boredom perhaps, the King choosing to ignore his son's arrival to study the papers in front of him. He knew Zarkon had to be aware of him, Lotor sure this was just another game of his, or perhaps punishment was the better word. And all because he had kept his father waiting!

Now Zarkon sought to make Lotor do the same, the prince trying not to fidget in place. Without the King's acknowledgment he could do no more than stand there, Lotor unable to even take a seat without his father's permission. He fought not to frown and clear his throat in an attempt to grab Zarkon's attention, Lotor standing there with his hands held loose at his sides.

The key to keeping his anger at bay was to breathe, Lotor taking in soft, controlled breaths. The guards were more patient than he, but then they were paid to wait around, their every action dictated by the King's whims.

At last Zarkon spoke, not looking up from the documents in his hands. "So." A pause, as though Zarkon had found something especially worthy of reading. "You're back."

He exhaled slowly, and nodded, Lotor pleased his voice came out even. "Yes."

"Haggar tells me the trip was uneventful." Lotor wasn't surprised the witch hadn't wasted time in reporting to his father, she was an all too accomplished spy where he was concerned.

"There was no attacks from Demos if that is what you are referring to." Lotor said, thinking that meeting and acquiring Allura was definitely event worthy.

"You left so suddenly, I doubt their spies had a chance to report on your movement." Zarkon sounded satisfied, at last looking up from the papers.

"Or maybe they just didn't want more men to die needlessly." Lotor heard his father snort, the man looking amused.

"Demos hardly cares if more of their soldiers die, just so long as they can take out our Empire."

"The King of Demos may not care, but I bet his people most certainly do!" It was a familiar argument, Lotor often thinking of the people and resources Demos was wasting in an attempt to destroy Doom. Not that the Drule Empire was any better, but at least Doom seemed to be winning most of the battles for ultimate supremacy in the galaxy.

"The people can cry and whine all they like." Scoffed Zarkon. "It's not they who make the decisions that keep an Empire running. Heh...it would be too much like a democracy if they did."

"What has Demos been doing these last two months?" Lotor wanted to know, having been denied all information on the war, except for what he could glean from the news coverage. That had been limited information, heavily censored so as not to worry the people of the Doom Empire nor of the Demos Empire.

"Oh the usual." Zarkon gave a dismissive wave of his hand, appearing unconcerned. "There's been attempted raids on our planets, and the occasional skirmish in space. Doom has won most of those."

"Are we any closer to getting a chance to strike a personal blow to the ruler of Demos?"

"No." Lotor felt disappointment surge through him, the prince fighting not to show how dejected he felt at that one word. "He and his family is too protected. There hasn't been any opportunities made available to us to use against him."

Lotor fought to keep from whining, the prince making fists out of his frustrations. "It's been almost nine years and we have yet to settle the score with that bastard!"

"You still take this war too personally son." Zarkon pointed out, his expression unreadable. "It's not healthy, this...this obsession you have with revenge."

"Sometimes that revenge is the only thing that kept me going." Lotor muttered in a rare moment of vulnerability. He knew his father wouldn't like that, especially not in front of the guards, but Lotor had been unable to remain silent.

"Revenge can be an admirable trait. But do not let emotions and sentimentality for the past drive you so hard." Zarkon advised. Lotor nodded, though he thought that he would never be able to get over the loss Demos had caused him. Sometimes he wondered why he was so attached to the ghost of a dead ten year old. He reasoned to himself it was compensation in part for the loss of his mother, Allura's death coming on the heels of Adaline's removal form his life. He hadn't been able to avenge his mother, but he'd be damned if he couldn't do his part to get justice for Allura. Maybe then he'd be able to put the ghosts of the past to rest, and move on with his life.

"What else has been going on during my...absence?" Lotor asked.

A pause, Zarkon seeming to consider him carefully. "Our scientists have finally made the break through needed to crack the mystery of Arus' robot."

Lotor's eyes widened, the prince gasping out a response. "What?"

"A Voltron of our own will soon become a reality."

Lotor stared, stunned. This was big, replicating Voltron had been a dream of Zarkon for years, for most of Lotor's life. In fact, Lotor couldn't really remember a time when

Zarkon hadn't been pressuring his men to crack the codes for the robot's mainframe system. "When did this happen?"

"About a month ago." Came Zarkon's answer.

"Why wasn't I told immediately?!" Lotor demanded, shock being replaced with a slow to burn anger. How could his father keep something so important from him?!

"You had other concerns." Zarkon replied, and Lotor lifted a puzzled brow at him. "Honestly son, do you really think you were in any condition to help things along?"

"I was fine..." began Lotor, but Zarkon cut him off with a sarcastic laugh.

"You were sex addled and drug addicted. The last things this Empire needs when it comes to it's leaders."

"It was only a one time thing with the drugs!" Lotor protested, even as he knew his father would refuse to believe him. "The most I normally partake of is hard liquor."

"And the women? What are your excuses for them" Zarkon demanded with an arch of the eyebrow.

"That was...they were merely a momentary diversion!" Lotor said, feeling heat rise in his cheeks.

Another snort from his father, the man hardly amused. "A distraction that was as dangerous as it was thoughtless." Lotor could only sputter wordlessly, inwardly knowing his father spoke some of the truth. He hadn't been thinking when he took stranger after stranger to his bed, and worse yet those women had been the ones to pay for his lustful actions.

"If you wanted women..." continued Zarkon, gaze level with Lotor's. "You should have come to me. Not picked up strays off the street!"

"What would you have done?" asked Lotor, crossing his arms over his chest. "Sent me to your harem?"

"The women there would have welcomed the chance to practice their affections on you." Zarkon retorted, and Lotor felt ill. He had no desire to make use of the same women his father used, the very thought had his skin crawling. But it was more than that, Lotor remembering the day of his mother's death. How he had gone to spy on the harem ladies rather than play with Allura. He'd forever blame his infatuation with those slaves as part of the reason behind his mother's death.

"It's what they are there for!" added Zarkon, and Lotor shook his head no. "Hmph." grumbled Zarkon, tapping a claw on top of his desk. "I suppose you prefer Haggar's alternative then?"

As loathe as he was to admit he approved of anything the witch did, Lotor found himself nodding. Zarkon almost smiled, the curving of his lips ruining his face with a smirk. "Good. I was doubtful that one woman would be able to curb your appetites, but you seem quite taken with her charms." Another nod from Lotor, the smirk deepening. "Haggar tells me you spent almost the whole trip inside the cabin with that slave of yours."

"She's not a slave..." Lotor began, and Zarkon waved him off.

"Mere semantics. You bought and paid for her, yes? You all but own her body and soul then. Do be careful not to break your new toy before you've tired of her." Zarkon paused, eyeing Lotor. "I wonder..."

"Yes?"

"Did you even think to use protection this time around? No, don't answer that. I can see the answer plain enough on your face." A tsk then, Zarkon looking disappointed. "After all my care and hard work in crafting a lesson you would never forget, you let a moment's lust turn aside your good sense. No matter, she's a paid whore. They at least know how to take care to prevent accidents from occurring."

Lotor let out a growl, the sound rumbling deep in his throat. But he didn't know what he could say to that, knowing the nineteen children had had sired was exactly that. Accidents.

"Careful Lotor." Zarkon continued, the guards tensing up besides the prince. "You seem dangerously close to losing control. I'd hate to have to restrain you."

"I'm fine." Lotor said, fighting to get his anger under control. Zarkon fixed him with a disbelieving look. "It's fine...I'm over what you have done." It was words he knew his father wanted to hear, words Lotor did not entirely mean. But he said them anyway, seeing Zarkon smirk anew.

"That's good to hear." He reached under his desk, and to the prince's astonishment his sword was brought out, sheathed inside it's leather scabbard.

"My sword!" Lotor was already taking a step forward, even as the guards reached for his arms. "You found it?"

"Let this sword be another reminder of your carelessness." Zarkon said, throwing the sword on the desk. "What if one of those sluts you picked up was an assassin? It's not unheard of for the nobles to try such underhanded tactics to get a step closer to my throne."

"I would have fought off any assassins." It was no idle boast, Lotor was confidant in his skills as fighter, with and without his sword.

"Even with those drugs pumping through your system? Don't be absurd." Zarkon snorted. "Stick to wine Lotor. At least that leaves you with some sense about you." A gesture from the King had the guards releasing their hold on Lotor, the prince hesitating before the desk. "Take it." Zarkon said, nudging the sword closer in Lotor's direction. "You'll need it."

"Need it?" Lotor asked, picking up the scabbard and attaching it to his belt. "I'm to return to the arena then?"

"On the morrow if you're up to it." Zarkon said, and Lotor nodded. He was more than ready to fight, almost yearning for the chance to trash someone or something, to take a life. "Bring that whore of yours with you."

"Allura is not a whore." Lotor's tone was quiet, but no less menacing. Zarkon paused at the name, and a brief flicker of surprise showed in his eyes.

"Allura? Is that the girl's name?"

Lotor nodded. 'Quite a coincidence is it not?"

"I suppose." Zarkon murmured. "It's not as though it's an uncommon name....I hear she's beautiful."

"She is." Lotor agreed, allowing a smile to cross his lips. "She's breath taking." That earned a sour look from his father, Lotor frowning. "What?"

"Don't form too deep an attachment to her. She can be your bed mate, but never forget that one day you will have to look elsewhere for a more permanent solution to carrying on the family line."

"Trust me I am not looking for love." Lotor retorted. "I know enough to distant my heart from the women I bed."

"Love has a funny way of finding one anyway." Zarkon muttered, Lotor looking surprised at that. "No matter. You'll marry not for love, but for the family. I intend to make to make a good match for you sometime in the future. One that will benefit the Drule empire greatly."

Lotor kept silent at that, hardly pleased at the thought of his father picking out his future bride. "Don't look so glum Lotor! Love is a luxury you can do without. It'll only weaken you in the end."

"And we wouldn't want that." Lotor said, holding back a sigh.

"No, we wouldn't." Zarkon told him, and gave a dismissive wave. "Go now. Do whatever you have to get ready for tomorrow. I look forward to seign you fight, and to meeting that girl you bought."

"Yes father." Lotor said, and offered a small bow to the man. Zarkon's attention was already returning to the papers on his desk, the man shuffling through them to look for something in particular. Lotor cast him one last glance, and then was striding out of the room, the guards hurrying after him.

* * *

To Be Continued....

Michelle

Seducing Reason, well you have to look at it from Lotor's point of view. Allura "died". If someone you know supposedly died, would you really be expecting to find them again, especially in a brothel?! Plus she was a kid when he last saw her...she really matured, in more ways than one. But yeah, he'll continue to be a dolt for quite some time, and Allura won't help matters once she realizes what is going on! XD

Misty Gargoyle, aw thanks! Really, it means a lot! :) I like exploring the castle too! We didn't get to see much of it on the show besides the arena and throne room and maybe Haggar's robeast lab.

Harmony Winters, yep! No matter what happens, she's always got that toy with her. Maybe it's silly, but then I still have my teddy bear from when I was two years old...even though he needs to be restuffed...^^;;

Christine, the Dark Rose Maiden, thanks again! :) Yep, she's got the toy, and it'll be important that she has it later. As I said to Harmony I still have my teddy bear from when I was two, so it doesn't seem strange to me that she would cling to a comforting object. AND LOL over the mental image of trying to keep up with Lotor in heels! I'm looking forward to the love scene you mentioned...I need to check out the other fics, I think I was up to chapter 11 in your fic last I read. OH! And you made me so happy what you said about this being a favorite Voltron fic of yours. I am honored and flattered! *bows*


	47. Chapter 47

Breakfast had been waiting for her when she got up, Allura stepping out into the outer chamber to find a feast laid out on the table. It was more than one person alone could eat, perhaps even two people would struggle to finish off the meal. She wasn't left to eat alone, Lotor soon arrived, freshly showered and looking good in a silk black tunic.

Allura almost blushed looking at him, conscious she was still wearing the dress from yesterday, the gown rumpled from her sleep. Lotor didn't comment on her less than perfect appearance, brushing a kiss against her lips before sitting down besides her. He was already reaching for a plate, selecting delicacies as he began speaking to her.

"How was your first night on Doom?"

She paused to consider her answer, knowing she had slipped into a troubled sleep. Dreams had come to her, fragments of memories she hadn't often thought about now tormenting her with their presence. She was grateful she hadn't woken up screaming, Allura knowing she'd be deathly embarrassed over having such a reaction to her nightmares.

"It was fine." Allura said at last, reaching for a steaming mug of caffeine. She added milk and honey to the brown liquid, it's color softening to a pale shade.

"Just fine?" He asked, breaking a long piece of bread into two halves. He placed one half onto her plate, Lotor smearing jellies and creams onto the one in his hand. She nodded, and saw him smirk, a teasing light coming into his eyes. "Were you lonely Allura?"

"Lonely...?" She echoed, seeing him grin wider.

"You must have missed my presence. I know, it's such hardship to be separated from me so soon."

Allura blinked, a bit taken aback by his display of arrogance. She wasn't even sure how to respond to that, sitting there quietly with a jar of jam in one hand. She had in a way missed sleeping in his arms, but Allura felt she was nowhere near the point of being so dependent on him that it would disturb her sleep if he was gone from her side!

Her hesitation showed on her face, he was suddenly patting her knee, still smiling. "I'm teasing Allura. I know that four days couldn't possibly be enough time to foster that kind of closeness. Even with the pleasures we shared."

"Ah.." A pause, Allura setting down the jam. "I think I was lonely."

"Oh?" Now surprise glittered in the prince's eyes, the man looking curiously at her.

"I've never slept alone before..." He looked astonished at that, Allura hurrying to explain. "Back at Madame's Elianza's estate, I had a friend as roomate. And even in the orphanage, I wasn't alone. There was many children there in one room. And before that...."

"Yes?"

She shook her head, not wanting to bring up Adaline's memory. "It's nothing...I shouldn't be troubling you with this. It matters not my comfort."

"That's a very low sense of self worth you have if you believe that." Lotor said, and Allura blinked in surprise. "Of course it matters....at the very least it should matter to you."

She hesitated, Allura debating what to tell him about Madame Elianza's teachings. The client's comfort and pleasure, their wants and needs always came first. A courtesan little more than an object to be used to attain those goals. "That's not what I've been taught." She said at last, quickly looking down to block out his shocked expression.

"Oh? What were you taught then?" Lotor asked, and she blushed.

"Courtesan secrets." That much she could admit to, Allura not wanting to go into detail. Still the prince didn't seem the type to drop the subject, Lotor leaning into her, his eyes intent on her. She tried not to turn redder under his fierce scrutiny, Allura busying herself with eating pieces of preserved fruit.

"Courtesan secrets?" He repeated, and she nodded. "Like what?"

"Like how to pleasure a man." She was anything but casual as she licked up the juices of a peach, adding the following. "Or a woman if it came to it."

"Really now?"

"Yes." Another nod. "Madame Elianza was very thorough. We learned how to please both genders, humans, Drules, and human hybrids. Almost nothing was left hidden to us." It was almost true, Allura wondering just what the Madame would have taught her if she hadn't suddenly graduated them all early.

"So you're very knowledgeable about your trade?" Lotor asked, and she nodded again.

"I try to be my best."

"I have no doubt you will succeed in that." Lotor said, flashing a grin of pure satisfaction at her. He seemed determined to keep her in a perpetual state of blushing, Allura ducking her head shyly.

"It wasn't all sex you know." She said, still not looking at him. "Madame Elianza was sure to make us educated in other areas. There was lots of classes to attend...sometimes it seemed there wasn't a moment of free time to ourselves."

"It sounds like a lot of hard work." Commented Lotor.

"Oh it was!" Allura exclaimed passionately. "But the teachers always made the learning fun. In addition to our history and math lessons, we had classes that covered everything from walking right to the art of conversation."

"Sounds like useful things." She couldn't tell if he was teasing her or not, Allura unable to read this new, adult Lotor.

"It is. I'm sure you find other uses for me that extend beyond your bed." It was perhaps a bold thing to say, but Allura wanted to prove to Lotor she was more than just a person to have sex with. She could be his friend, his confidant, his comfort from the intrigues of court.

"I wouldn't be surprised." Answered Lotor, with a small smile. It turned bigger in the next instant. "Though I admit my favorite by far will be exploring the many skills you have learned for pleasuring a man."

She wasn't sure if she read the signals right, Allura setting down her fork to reach out and caress her fingers over his arm. "Do you want me to show you the many caresses I have learned for pleasing a prince?" Lotor looked intrigued by her offer, dark heat filling his eyes.

"I would love that." He said, then sighed. "But we have places to be....meetings we cannot delay any longer...."

"Meetings?" Allura echoed, doing one last teasing caress of her fingers. He seemed to shiver in pleasure at her touch, Lotor locking eyes with her.

"My father. He's requested your presence at today's fights." Allura turned cold at the mention of the King's interest in her, the girl letting her hand fall away from Lotor's arm.

"He wants to see me?" She asked, voice trying not to betray her shock and anxiety at the thought.

"Yes. He's very interested in meeting the woman I picked up on Ranxhi. Don't worry Allura. He won't bite." He gave her a smile that was meant to reassure her, but Allura was anything but.

"So...I'm to attend court today?"

"Actually it'll be a more intimate setting." Lotor answered her. "You'll be joining the King and his closest...acquaintances in the royal box at the arena."

That sounded a million times worse than meeting Zarkon with every noble of the high court gathered around them, Allura trying not to whimper in fear. But she kept her expression composed, forcing a smile on her face that she did not feel. "How....how lovely."

"I won't be there for much of the meeting unfortunately." Lotor continued, and Allura nearly gasped. He was going to leave her to fend for herself among Zarkon and his lackeys?! "I'll be fighting in the arena today."

"That's.....that's wonderful...I'm sure I'll enjoy seeing you do battle." Allura stuttered out, and Lotor gave her a strange look. "What?"

"I'm just surprised. " He said in response to her quizzical look. "Not many humans find the arena a worthy entertainment."

"Ah. Well, Madame Elianza often had us watch the Doom entertainments in order to prepare us should we end up with a lover who was Drule." Allura answered. "I've actually seen you fight plenty of times." She kept quiet about how she had never missed even one of his fights, not wanting to seem like an obsessed fan.

"So you think you'll be able to handle the...excitement of the arena and it's spectacles?" Lotor asked, and she was quick to reassure him.

"Fear not your highness. I won't bring you embarrassment with my reactions. I know what to expect, and how to conduct myself."

"Good." He nodded, and reached for another piece of bread. "I think you should go get ready now."

"I will." Allura excused herself from the table, and hurried into the bedroom. She took a quick shower, and then began rummaging through her closest, trying to find an outfit that would be suitable both for the arena and meeting with a King. She settled on a pale gray color of stretch silk, the long sleeved dress molding itself to her body. There was purple splash on the fabric's lower half, a good three inches of lavender patterns that added a touch of color to an otherwise drab dress.

She added some diamonds to her ears, and a lavender barrette was used to pin back her hair. Allura stared at her reflection, worrying that she still looked too plainly dressed for the day's agenda. It was to a sigh that she turned away from the mirror, walking out of the bedroom to rejoin Lotor who still sat at the table. She found herself nervous anew at meeting with him, Allura fidgeting her hands against her skirt.

"How do I look?" She asked, trying not to blush as Lotor looked her over from head to toe.

"You look wonderful." He said, the pleased look on his face surely meaning he wasn't telling her an ego flattering lie.

"I wasn't sure what to wear..." Allura told him in response, still smoothing her hands down her dress' front.

"It's fine." Lotor told her, pushing away from the table to stand. "It might be a little understated for the throne room, but it's more than appropriate for a trip to the arena." Her face fell, Lotor frowning at her. "What?"

"I don't have many extravagant gowns." She admitted, worried anew that she'd bring him embarrassment with her simple dresses. "Certainly nothing like what your nobles wear when holding court."

"Easy enough to fix." Lotor told her. "I'll open a line of credit in your name with the shops in the city. You'll have free reign to choose what you think would suit you best for your time on Doom."

"Thank you." She said gratefully, relieved the issue of clothing seemed to be solved. "You're very thoughtful and generous."

"I'm hardly either of those." Allura got the distinct impression she had embarrassed the prince, the girl wanting to apologize but holding her tongue. "If there's nothing else, we can leave now."

"Yes. I'm ready." Allura said, knowing she was as ready as she was ever going to be when it came to meeting Zarkon once more. Lotor nodded, and walked to the apartment's door, pausing to hold it open for her. She brushed past him, hearing him let out a breathy sigh, alerting her to the fact he was sniffing at her hair. They had discovered while in his cabin aboard the war ship, that it was no perfume or shampoo that attracted him to her. It was all Allura, the girl having a pleasing scent that seemed to drive the prince wild.

"What you do to me." He murmured softly, Allura having to strain to make out his words. She smiled once she got his meaning, Allura giving him a coy look. Lotor was struggling to keep composed, moving to walk one step ahead of her. She followed behind him, knowing that one day this part of the castle would most likely become familiar enough to her that she wouldn't need his guidance.

They didn't do much talking as they traveled through the castle, Lotor walking stiff legged in an attempt to keep from pouncing on her. Allura was aware with the right look and words she could force him to abandon his plans for the day, her body holding an irresistible allure for the Drule. But she didn't resort to such tactics, knowing she couldn't put off the meeting with Zarkon forever.

Eventually they reached the fork in the hall, Lotor leading her down the corridor that led to the arena. Even this early in the day there were Drules about, many elegantly dressed men and women who paused to turn and look at Allura and the prince. They made no show of lowering their voices, speculating wildly in Drule about Allura. She almost smiled at that, thinking they must assume she couldn't speak their language.

Eyes were on her, studying her all over, women keeping up a running commentary on everything from her simple dress to the way she walked. The men were just as bad, perhaps even worse, speaking lustful comments about her body and what they would like to do with her. It made her want to blush furiously, Allura trying to keep her expression blank of emotion so as not to betray that she knew what was being said.

At last Lotor stopped before a pair of doors, guards hurrying to pull them open. She could see a small set of stairs leading up past the doors, artificial light illuminating the stone steps. She could also hear the sound of a great big crowd, voices roaring as they cheered and taunted several someone's. There was no doubt in Allura's mind that this was the arena they were entering, the girl following Lotor up the stair case.

He paused at the top of it, offering her his hand. She took it, letting him help her up the last step and into what turned out to be a large balcony. There was several Drules milling about, some pressed up at the glass that separated them from the arena. Past them, in the pit of the arena was several Drules, the men working in unison to destroy a robeast that stood over twenty feet tall.

They weren't having an easy time of it, at least one of the men was bleeding. The robeast growled and screamed out it's fury, tail lashing as it attacked a Drule with it's front claws. The crowd was going wild, some of the people down right insulting in what they shouted at the men.

She looked away from the arena pit, studying the balcony once more. There was one servant present, the woman hovering over the table laid out with food. Allura was suddenly glad she had eaten before coming here, the girl not thinking she'd be able to stomach a meal while watching the sights of the arena.

"And there he is." A new voice said, and Allura nearly jumped in fright. She hadn't missed him upon her entrance into the balcony box, Zarkon's tall figure imposing, even when he was seated on his throne. He looked exactly like she remembered him, dressed in black and blood red robes, with malevolent eyes and a cruel set to his lips. She tried not to tremble, Allura wishing she could cling to Lotor's arm, or even better run from this room.

"Father." Lotor said, and was bowing to the man. Allura felt Zarkon's eyes on her, the girl mimicking Lotor's move to curtsey to the King. Zarkon nodded in approval, speaking pleasant enough to his son.

"I see she has some manners after all. That's good." Zarkon said, smirking. "It's one less lesson to teach her." Lesson? She looked puzzled, trying not to frown at Zarkon's words.

"Allura hardly needs to be taught anything more." Lotor retorted. "Madame Elianza was very thorough in educating her in all she needs to know."

"I certainly hope that is the case." Zarkon gave an impatient gesture with his hand. "Well, son, aren't you going to introduce us properly?"

"Ah yes..." Lotor gestured for Allura to step closer, the girl moving on legs that felt ready to collapse at any second. "Allura, this is my father. King Zarkon of Doom, the ruler of the Drule Empire."

"I'm sure the honor is all yours." Zarkon said loftily, still smirking.

"Er...yes.." She stammered out, thinking honored was the last thing she felt in the moment. She was also confused over the interaction, Allura wondering why Zarkon felt the need to be reintroduced to her.

"Come closer....let me get a good look at you." Nervously Allura complied, every step feeling like a mile as she put herself within touching distance of the king. He studied her, and she found herself holding her breath, anxious over what he would say. "Well....she is beautiful like they said. But then, I expect no less of you son. You've always had a discerning eye when it came to the female gender."

"I simply know what type of beauty pleases me." Lotor replied, and Zarkon laughed.

"You seem to be greedy for many types of beauty. I believe this....mistress of yours is the first human you've taken to your bed. I hope you're finding the experience worthwhile." Allura's cheeks burned at the King's words, she couldn't believe Zarkon was talking like this.

"Very much so." Lotor answered, but his voice sounded dry, almost sardonic. "If you'll excuse me now...."

"Go." Zarkon said, waving at his son. "I know you have a fight coming up soon."

Lotor nodded, and bowed again, Allura feeling panicked at the thought of being left behind. It must have shown in her eyes, Lotor was stepping towards her, as though he meant to reassure her. But Zarkon blocked his approach, crooking a finger at Allura. "Come, sit with me."

"Father?"

"Fear not son. She will be in good company." Zarkon was already returning to his seat, the chair besides him empty and waiting for Allura. She hesitated, giving one last look to Lotor who shrugged. To her sheer and utter disappointment, Lotor turned and left, and somehow Allura found herself seated next to Zarkon. The King grinned at her, putting a proprietary hand on her shoulder.

"How are you liking Doom so far?"

"It's...." But he was already cutting her off, to answer his own question.

"I'm sure it's very different from what you are used to. You grew up where, on Ranxhi?"

"Partly." She said, feeling confused. "I spent much of my teenage years on that planet."

"Ah so you are not a native of Ranxhi then? No matter..you're on Doom now."

"Um yes..." Allura murmured, confused as to why Zarkon would think she was a native to planet Ranxhi.

"I'm sure you'll learn to adapt to your new surroundings." Continued the King. "It's either that or die trying." She shivered at his words, a fact that did not go unnoticed by the King. He was studying her again, his eyes narrowed. "You're really quite attractive. You remind me of someone...."

"Someone?" Allura echoed, unable to stop herself from asking who.

"Lotor's mother." She almost gasped at Zarkon's answer, staring at him wide eyed. "You have the same coloring as her...the same bearing. It's subtle, but you even remind me of her scent." He chuckled then, shaking his head. "It appears my son has a bit of a mother's complex to have chosen you."

She didn't know what to make of his words, sitting there shocked. "Co...could he have not chosen me for a different reason?"

"What other reason could there be?" Zarkon asked, and she shrugged. "He's never met you before that day at the Madame's estate. You were a stranger to him, and yet he picked you because you reek of familiarity."

"A stranger..." Allura whispered, shocked. What did Zarkon mean? Did he not realize who she was? And if the King did not know her, then what about Lotor? She felt as though the color was draining out of her face, Allura's world being turned upside down as she reviewed every bit of conversation she had had with the prince. It didn't bode well, Allura noting that much of their encounters had been sexual, Lotor seeming to avoid talking about their shared past. And what little talk they did have, he seemed confused, almost ignorant to her time with him on Doom.

"What was that?" Zarkon asked, leaning in as though to hear her better.

"It's not important." A stunned Allura said, shaking her head no. He seemed to accept that, his attention turning back to the arena pit, watching the Drules struggle to defeat the robeast. A few minutes passed, and then Allura was speaking, trying for an innocent tone. "Your highness....is it true your son did not know me before the day he arrived at the Madame's estate? Could he not have...."

"Not have what?" demanded Zarkon, still watching the fighting. "Why would my son know in advance about you?"

"Did Madame Elianza not tell him anything about the girls he was choosing from?" Allura asked, already feeling positive Elianza had not.

The King snorted, amused. "What would it matter to know a whore's back story?" She gasped at that, shocked by his words. "Does it upset you? To hear your profession spoken in such a manner? It matters not. No one here will let you ever forget your roots."

She kept silent at that, Allura sitting next to him stiff with tension. She was upset, and for reasons Zarkon would not understand, the girl wondering how she had missed it. How she could have been so blind to Lotor's ignorance, Allura not realizing until this very moment that to Lotor, she might as well have been a stranger. He didn't know her, he didn't care to remember the past. She was a fool to think otherwise, Allura sitting glumly besides the smirking King, staring with unseeing eyes into the arena pit.

* * *

I like the first half of this but not the Zarkon Allura half. _

To Be Continued...

Michelle

Harmony Winters, you got to be my 200th review! I'm shocked but please this fic got so much love and support! I'm glad you all stuck around past the Zarkon Adaline chapters! \o/ Anywya, thank you. And yeah, Zarkon is vile, and thinks nothing of passing women around like that. I feel bad for the women in his harem cause who knows what freakyand abusive things he does....well I have an idea...but it's best not to talk about that!

Talk away, I don't mind. *giggles* Yes, Lotor is a lot more respectful than Zarkon could ever hope to be! I like to think it's cause he remembers his mother, and how he would want her to be treated.

Christine, the Dark Rose Maiden, ah cool. So much more to read. I may have to start over from the begginning to refresh my memory for your story! My pile of fics is growing...I still have to finish Mysty's fic too!

I'm glad Lotor seems set apart from Zarkon. Though he will have a little Zarkon moment or two soon. Nothing bad like Zarkon did with Adaline, but I want to show he didn't completely escape his influence. And it all has to do with jealousy and paranoia. He doesn't hurt Allura mind you, I wouldn't have Lotor hit her cause then I wouldn't be able to write a romance between them. Call me strange, but it's a deal breaker when the guy beats/hits the gal.

You're right, Zarkon would so put his foot down on any plots by Lotor to go at him. But once Lotor finds out the truth, Zarkon may not be able to stop him! *tries not to spoil.* I can't display my dolls right now cause I have kittens and they get into everything. I've got them locked on my closet, so the kittens don't break them on me. ^^;;

Seducing Reason, ah but you get what I was trying to say right? That you didn't meet someone who looked just like them and assume that is them alive.....right? Plus it's not a world where people come back from the dead, so why would he consider that as a possibility? ^^;;

Misty Gargoyle, yes! A good Zarkon is an evil one! I'm glad you're satisfied with my depication of Zarkon. :) Makes me happy to hear I did a good job!


	48. Chapter 48

Fighting the urge to sag in her seat, Allura sat stiff backed besides the foul King, the girl staring into the arena. The large robeast had been killed, it's remains cleaned up, and the injured carried out of the pit. Currently there was several smaller robeasts, no more than five feet tall hunting a man. The badly shaking human had been given a sword, lazon humming as he tried to ward off an attack with an unskilled hand.

The crowd that took up seats in the arena's stands were going wild, mocking and jeering, and throwing garbage down into the pit. There was no sympathy for the outnumbered, inexperienced human they had plucked from the slave pits, the mood one of evil anticipation towards the man's fate. Even with her training, Allura thought she'd normally muster up enough horror and sympathy for the man's plight, but right now she was anything but feeling normal.

She was in a dull state of shock, sitting there lost in thought. Her thoughts weren't exactly happy, the girl wondering how it could be that Lotor, the boy she had grown up with, could not recognizes her. It hurt, the thought of him forgetting her, and she badly wanted to break down in tears, to mourn her lost friendship. But she wasn't allowed the privacy she longed for, Allura having to work to process her thoughts under the scrutiny of the King and the Drules that made up his entourage.

She didn't waste time sneaking glances at the King, content to let him think her glum manner had everything to do with the sight currently going on in the arena pit. Instead she mulled over the past, not limiting herself to those odd days in Lotor's presence, but to the years that had preceded her arrival on Doom. She tried to think of those days before she was sent away, but the time between Adaline's murder and her arrival at the hospital on Zabatos was blurry at best.

She could only vaguely recall memories of Lotor being with her at all hours of the day, the boy trying to take care of her as best he could. Unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately for Allura, he hadn't been what she needed, he couldn't replace the loss of Adaline in any shape or form. And so they had sent her away, to a world far from Doom that would give her the medical attention she had needed.

She still remembered a vague memory of Lotor as he said good-bye to her before she boarded the ship with the nurse. Words that rang of a promise, the prince swearing they would be reunited one day in the future. How foolish of her to think Lotor's arrival at Madame Elianza's home had been him acting on that promise. He hadn't even known that was her, blindly choosing her for such flimsy reasons as she smelled good and was pretty.

She felt ill thinking that it had been lust alone that had driven Lotor to choose her, that same lust making him almost violent with her in their first sexual encounters. It wasn't any caring for a friend's comfort that had made him show her what true pleasure felt like. She had no idea what motivated him in that regard, why he should care if she enjoyed herself or not.

Allura was left to wonder if he had forgotten about her the instant she left Doom. It would explain why there had been no contact from him all these years. Why no one had come to her following the devastation that had befallen planet Zabatos. She wondered if they had even tried to keep track of her in the chaos that had come after the terrorists attacks, or if they had used that as a convenience to forget all about her.

She had certainly not forgotten about them, Doom and it's King leaving a permanent mark upon her fragile mind. Truth be known she had been glad to get away, even if it meant bouncing from home to home, planet after planet changing her circumstances for the better. She felt certain if she had stayed on Doom she wouldn't have survived, she would have remained in that catatonic state, surrounded by uncaring Drules.

To think that she sometimes felt guilt at not trying to get in contact with Lotor, Allura remembering how as a child she had been frightened of the thought of returning to Doom. Of being around the monster who had murdered Adaline. She had kept quiet about where she came from, letting the adults around her assume she was made an orphan during the war that plagued Zabatos.

It hadn't cost her much to lie like that, and no one questioned her too deeply. Even Madame Elianza who had expressed a curiosity towards Allura's easy skill with the Drule language hadn't pressed the issue, the woman content to hold on to her investment. Allura never told anyone the truth about her Doom connections, not even to Liandra. Nor did she explain why she was so interested in Prince Lotor, Allura almost obsessive in keeping track of his life.

Some part of her, some small bit of arrogance had assumed Lotor was doing the same in regard to her life. She had foolishly allowed herself to believe Lotor was letting her live free of Doom to give her a better chance at a normal life. Now she didn't know what to make of it, doubting everything she had ever thought about her situation.

The crowd let out an excited cheer, voices mingled as one as they watched the robeasts get a hold of the man. His sword lay in the sand, the lazon's light a constant flicker as it powered down. Allura's eyes widened, the rising voices of the crowd drawing her out of her thoughts long enough for her to realize the current show was nearing it's end. The three robeasts each grabbed at sections of the human's body, arms, legs and head each gripped and pulled.

She couldn't keep from flinching, seeing the screaming human torn apart in a bloody display of limbs and head. Zarkon laughed besides her, the man turning in time to catch the way she cringed at the sight. But other than her shivering, Allura managed to keep herself composed, forcing her eyes not to betray her current emotional state. Zarkon seemed almost disappointed in her reaction, the King gesturing for the servant to bring him a drink.

Some kind of liquid that was as red as blood was thrust before her face, Allura staring down at the cup in horror. Her trembling fingers closed around the stem of the goblet, but she made no move to lift it to her lips. Zarkon on the other hand drank his wine down in one gulp, the King smirking as he watched the robeasts play with the human's body parts.

"I'm impressed." He said, voice soft in it's gruffness. "Most humans upon their first time seeing an arena spectacle do more than just shake. They scream, they cry, I remember one who was ill. Distasteful reaction that one."

"I'm not like most humans." Allura answered, voice just as soft as she gazed into her goblet.

"Oh?" Zarkon glanced at her, expression intrigued. "Care to elaborate?"

Allura hesitated, knowing she was risking gaining more of the king's interest. She instinctively knew not to tell him she had been raised on Doom for some of her formative years, or that she was an old experienced hand when it came to the Drules and their cruelty. Instead she settled for a half truth, raising her head to stare at the robeasts who were feasting hungrily on the body.

"I used to watch the arena and other Drule entertainments on the holos." She explained. "It was one of the ways Madame Elianza helped to condition us to such sights so that we would make suitable companions to the Drules who might buy our contracts."

"Must have watched a lot to get to this point." Zarkon said, and Allura nodded.

"I did." She thought she had had an unfair advantage. What did seeing a man torn to pieces in the arena matter when compared to seeing her precious mother figure killed in so brutal a fashion. It had left her the top of her class when it came to being able to withstand the torments and gore filled displays that occurred on Doom.

"Still..." Allura didn't know why she kept the conversation going, words tumbling free almost unbidden. "It's a lot different from seeing it on the holos and seeing it up close." She almost jumped when a robeast flung a piece of flesh that she realized had once been a leg at the glass that blocked the balcony from the arena. "Case in point." She said, gesturing at the blood splattered onto the glass.

"Yes. It's a million times more real being here than watching it from the distance of a holo." Zarkon almost sounded admiring. "You do Lotor good in controlling your reactions to what is happening."

"I don't wish to ever bring him dishonor with my behavior." Allura said demurely.

"You'll certainly have a long and healthy career if you keep up that kind of attitude." Zarkon replied, snapping his fingers for more drink. The female servant hurried over with a pitcher, pouring a refill into his goblet. Allura was without comment to that, merely bowing her head, her gaze on her cup once more. "I hope you join us at court some time."

"Court?"

"It's a lot more....intense than the arena." Zarkon actually chuckled at that, taking a much slower sip of his wine. "I'd be interested in seeing how your training holds up to the sights witnessed there."

"I'm sure I'll manage." Allura answered, hardly pleased when Zarkon placed his hand on her knee, patting her there.

"Confidant. It is an admirable trait in a woman. One I like." She hardly said it to make him like her, Allura turning to glance at him with wide eyes. She was hardly at ease when he laughed at her look, Zarkon rubbing his hand up higher on her leg. "Oh don't look so shocked. I'm not so old as not to notice a beautiful woman when she is besides me."

Her skin felt as though it was crawling at his touch, Allura's mouth going dry as she fought not to scream. She wondered what the penalty would be for slapping the King of the Drule Empire, Allura wondering if there was some polite way to turn him down. "Your highness...I...I belong to your son!"

"For now." Zarkon said, and gave her leg a squeeze, Allura feeling the pin prick of his claws through her skirt's fabric. "But a lot can change in three years time."

She almost hissed that that would never happen, Allura keeping a terrified smile plastered on her face. Funny how the scene in the arena's pit hadn't moved her enough to scream, but Zarkon's sudden interest and voiced come-ons could.

"That's true..." She nerved herself to touch his hand, forcing it to move off her thigh. "But until that time, I exist solely for Lotor's exclusive use."

"Such a pity." Zarkon sighed, finishing off his drink. He glanced away from her to look into the pit, human slaves working to clean up the mess, while Drule soldiers herded the wild robeasts into the holding pens. "But it's good to know you are loyal. That counts for a lot in your business I am sure." He rose to stand, robes settling around him with a swish of the heavy fabric.

Allura stood too, knowing common etiquette dictated she not remain sitting when a King stood in her presence. "Tell my son I think he made a fine choice."

"Your highness?" She blinked, getting his meaning. "You're not staying to tell him yourself?"

"No...I've seen enough for today." He thrust their cups in the direction of the hovering servant, the woman hurriedly taking it away. "Besides...I sudden feel the urge to visit my harem."

Allura had no idea what to say to that, choosing instead to bow to him, aware of Zarkon's eyes on her exposed cleavage. She felt sick at the thought that his encounter with her had stirred his lusts enough to want to seek out a woman. In the future, if it was at all possible, she would do her best to avoid the King.

Others were bowing, but none of the gathered Drules made a move to follow the King. It appeared they were content to remain behind to watch the upcoming fight in the arena. Allura returned to her seat, sinking into it gratefully as she watched the pit for signs of the next fight. To her relief, Lotor walked out, armor in place over his black clothing.

In addition to his sword, he carried a shield bearing the official crests of the Drule Empire, along with the symbols of his family's line. The crowd all but leapt to their feet to applaud him, Allura remembering his disappearance from the arena fights had caused quite a stir. The holo channels had been speculating on just what had happened to him, and she knew his fans would be glad to see him back.

Music played, a fanfare being trumpeted out, speakers echoing the sound over the roar of the crowd. She watched Lotor walk to the center of the pit, holding his sword up high in greeting. Lights went off in the stands, people snapping pictures of him, others throwing tokens down as gifts to him. The slaves hurried to gather up the presents, trying to keep the sand pit clear of a mess even as the holding pen door opened.

Two large robeasts struggled to squeeze past each other out into the arena. It was a tight fit through the doorway, one of the large beasts having to concede ground so the other could walk out first. Allura felt alarmed at the size of the monsters, thinking that Lotor should have been allowed some back up for a fight against them. She made fists in her lap, knuckles turning white as she leaned forward, her concern apparent on her face.

"It's all right my lady." She looked up surprised at the voice that spoke to her, a handsome Drule man with short black hair, and jade green cat's eyes standing next to the seat Zarkon had vacated. "The crown prince is an accomplished swordsman. He'll make short work of those beasts."

"Thank you for that." Allura said, though she still felt uneasy at the thought of Lotor's uneven fight. "I needed the reassurance."

"I could tell." He smiled, and gestured at the empty seat besides her. "May I?"

"Please." Allura replied, and the Drule sat down next to her.

"You wear concern well. It doesn't mar even one iota of your beauty." The black haired Drule said, making her blush. "Ah...I don't believe we've been introduced. I am Lord Tarak."

"And I am..."

"The Lady Allura. Yes, I overheard the prince introducing you to our King." He smiled in such a way that made Allura believe that was not all he had heard. "How are you enjoying our fair Doom?"

She hesitated, the word fair hardly being the word she would use when talking about Doom. "It's been...interesting to say the least. Although I've yet to see much

beyond the castle and the arena."

"No doubt his highness is keeping you busy elsewhere." Tarak laughed, Allura growing more flustered. "I'd do the same if I had a mistress as pretty as you."

"Really you flatter me too much." Allura protested, and Tarak shook his head.

"I haven't begun to try and flatter you." He said, a twinkle in his eyes. "I'm merely speaking the truth."

"It still makes me blush to hear such words..." Allura admitted, making the Drule chuckle in response.

"I suspect you will be doing a lot more blushing before the court is done admiring you." He leaned in to her, Allura's eyes growing wide at his next words. "They're already talking about you, you know."

"They are?!"

"Yes. Someone caught a glimpse of you being escorted to the prince's wing, and that was all it took to get tongues wagging. They've been very curious about the prince's absence, and now he returns with such a beautiful prize. It's all very mysterious, and gossip worthy." Tarak explained.

"And you thought...what exactly?" Allura asked, tone wry. "That you'd get inside information by approaching me?"

"Well, that too." He agreed with a grin. "But more than that, I was too impatient to wait for the prince to make the proper introductions. Knowing him, it might be months before he thinks to share you with us."

"Share?" Her tone was wary, Allura not sure she understood the meaning of his words.

"I mean nothing uncouth. Just a simple gracing of both your presences among us." Tarak was still leaning into her, and now he placed a hand on her shoulder, his fingers letting strands of her hair curl around them. She shifted, trying to do a subtle moving of his hand but he kept it firmly in place. "Perhaps you would join me for a drink?"

"I...that is his highness..."

"With the prince of course." Tarak said, not taking his eyes off Allura when she nodded at the battling form of Lotor in the arena's pit. "I understand you are locked into a contract with him at the moment, but in the future...perhaps..."

"Perhaps." She said, not wanting to make or deny a commitment to this man. She realized he was giving her the opportunity that Madame Elianza had often spoke about, Allura about to make her first acquaintance with someone who frequented the court. What's more, Tarak surely had a high position of power, judging by his presence in the King's balcony box.

It wouldn't be a friendship, it was too soon to tell if she could gain any friends among the Drule, but allies might be useful, especially for future engagements. She couldn't afford to alienate anyone at the Drule court, especially potential clients. So she smiled and played coy, relaxing her pose so as not to appear so stiff and nervous around this Lord.

"What was that?" She realized he had said something while she was distracted, Allura leaning in towards him. Tarak smiled, and lifted his other hand, touching her cheek in an intimate caress that was hardly appropriate.

"I was saying, perhaps you and the prince could join me at my city home. I'm having a small get together of friends, a party if you will. It would do me great honor if his highness were to attend."

With the way they were leaning into each other, she could feel his breath on her face, the act of speaking seeming far more intimate than it should. Allura wanted to move back, but the Drule's hand on her cheek prevented that action, his fingers caressing her in an overly friendly manner.

"You'll have to ask the prince." She said at last, and he bowed his head, the act putting him almost in kissing distance. "I can't speak for him."

"Of course. But do extend the invitation to him." Tarak said, just as the crowd went wild, thunderous applaud erupting among the stands. She tore her gaze away from Tarak, turning to see what had excited the crowd and spied Lotor standing victorious among the bodies of the two robeasts. Once again he raised his sword, the blade now covered in blood and gore, people cheering him on.

He shouldn't have been able to notice her amidst all the lights flashing on and off, and yet their eyes locked together. Allura practically gasped out loud, not liking the jealous look Lotor gave her. The girl realized too late that Lord Tarak's hands were still touching her, the man close enough for their talk to be misinterpreted. She was already pulling back, no longer caring if she appeared rude in shrugging off the Drule's hands. But the damage seemed done, Lotor was glaring, leaving Allura to battle with the sinking feeling in the center of her stomach.

* * *

To Be Continued...

I can't shake the feeling that I used the name Tarak already once in this fic. It's annoying....

Michelle

Misty Gargoyle, you are too kind. I'm glad you found it a pleasure. Hope you will continue to enjoy, especially when Zarkon is involved!! That line of Zarkon is so arrogant! Fitting for such a powerful, evil king!

Harmony Winters, thank you. *returns the hugs* What can I say, I am a feedback junkie. They make me so happy. It's like a candy high! Of course I am also experienced with the flip side, the low blow feeling when a chapter doesn't get any reactions. On to your comments on the story. :) So you liked the Zarkon bit? I keep my thoughts at the end of a chapter from when I first wrote it. Sometimes when enough time goes by, I suddenly can't remember why I didn't like a scene in the first place! I'm also wondering if I made everyone too stupid...but really Zarkon is overconfidant he killed the child Allura!

Christine, the Dark Rose Maiden, you're so right about it. The Zarkon would make her disapear if he realized who she was. Anything to keep her from telling Lotor the truth about Adaline's murderer! I swear, the word whore is Zarkon's fave word, cause he uses it more than a few times in this fic. *smacks him.* You can also get a taste of Lotor having a jealous moment at the end here when he sees her with that Drule noble talking.


	49. Chapter 49

The robeast beneath his feet was still alive, just barely, it's chest rising and falling with every whimper. Lotor could hear a wet sucking sound to it's breathing, hinting that it's lungs were filling with fluid. He didn't help matters, standing posed on top of the beast's chest, watching it struggle for breath. The creature was too stupid to realize what was happening to it, it's eyes still holding it's angry fury. If it could muster up the strength it would have attacked Lotor, but for now all it could do was flop around like a boneless entity.

Perhaps it was less Drule of him that Lotor took pity on the monster, the prince driving his sword downwards to stab into the creature's heart. It was a direct blow, lazon splitting open the heart and causing the light to die down in the robeaat's eyes. It fell still after a great shudder, Lotor jerking out his sword, and raising it in the air. The crowd screamed out it's approval, and he was nearly blinded by the lights that went flashing off around him.

He smiled for his audience, not all of the look fake. After so long an absence from killing, it almost felt good to give in to the violence of the arena. He spun slowly on top of the beast, allowing a new angle for the pictures. He could hear them chanting his name, screaming and going wild, and it made him smile wider. He glanced towards the direction of the royal balcony, eyes seeking out approval.

And stopped, stunned. There was his mistress, Allura sitting in the front of the row of seats placed inside the balcony box. His father, who should have been sitting besides her, was nowhere to be found. It was a disappearance he didn't care about, Zarkon having been presented for hundreds of similar fights performed in the arena. No. What bothered him was the man sitting next to Allura, although sitting was too mild a word for what the Drule was doing.

He could see them, leaning in to each other, faces close as though they had just broken apart from a kiss. The Drule had his hands on Allura, one cupping the side of her face, keeping her close to him. Lotor heard a growl, and realized it was himself that was responsible for that sound, something like jealous rage working it's way to the front of his emotions.

Allura suddenly turned her head, as though sensing his eyes on her. He saw the shock on her face when their gazes locked together, the girl's lips parting in a gasp. Was that guilt in her eyes? It made him even more furious, Lotor sure he had caught her doing something inappropriate. It left him wondering what he would have seen if he had looked just a fraction of a second earlier. Would he have seen her kissing that other Drule? He did not know, and that upset him all the more, Lotor growing deaf to the roar of the crowd.

His adoring public wanted an encore, they wanted to see him kill again. He thought he could arrange that in the moment, but not with robeasts, his eyes narrowing as he looked away from Allura and at the Drule. This far away he wasn't sure which of the nobles that man was, but he didn't care, Lotor wanting to challenge him to a duel. It was his right, Allura belonged to him, and damn if he wouldn't fight anyone who so much as looked at her covetously.

The crowd was chanting his name, trying to goad him into another fight. He barely heard the disappointed moans, Lotor lowering his sword as he leaped off of the robeast's body. He shook his sword, the blood flying free of the lazon blade, and then he was sheathing it at his side. He didn't glance back in Allura's direction, instead stalking towards the warrior's exit.

Having seen his intent to leave, human slaves were released into the arena, those men ready to remove the robeasts and get the pit ready for the next fight. Lotor barely paid them a second glance, stalking through the doorway and into the tunnel that led into the inside of the arena. Cossack was there, waiting for him, a drink in hand which Lotor snatched at.

"That was some fight." Cossack said admiringly, watching as Lotor gulped down the brandy. "There had been talk that you had gotten rusty in the two months that you stopped fighting but.." A chuckle, the young Drule amused. "After today's performance, there will be no doubt about that."

A stoned faced expression was Lotor's response, the prince shoving his glass at Cossack. The Drule moved to approach Lotor, hands already reaching to help him unfasten his armor. "Leave it." Lotor said, pushing Cossack away from him.

"Oh? Are you going to fight another match after all?" Cossack asked, trailing behind Lotor as the prince began prowling the chamber. He did not flinch when Lotor violently threw his shield at the wall, exhibiting enough force to cause the plaster to shake free.

"Maybe." Lotor growled in response, thinking of Allura and that other Drule.

"Should I have them pick out an especially vicious robeast this time around?" questioned Cossack, surely having sensed what a bad mood his prince was in.

"I have a different prey in mind." Lotor retorted, and was walking past the showers to draw near to the doors that led into the castle.

"Different prey?" Cossack was confused, and even more so when Lotor moved to open the doors. "Don't you want to wash off the blood first, your highness?"

Lotor almost whirled to face the Drule, pausing before the open doors. Such was his anger that even the stench of blood, which normally by this point was overwhelming him to the point of illness, barely registered in the moment. He glanced down at himself, knowing his garments were wet and sticky with blood, the gore hidden mostly by the black coloring of his armor.

"No." Lotor said, and stalked out into the castle. He didn't want to waste a minute of his anger, but more than that, the prince was paranoid Allura would continue to humiliate him with that other man. He had to go to her, put a stop to such foolishness at once.

Again he growled, startling the people who he passed as he walked hurriedly towards the other side of the castle. He refused to break into a run, not wanting to become completely undignified, but the urge to hurry was great. His anger continued, Lotor flashing back to the instant he had spied Allura leaning into the other Drule. Is that how she behaved once apart from him, shamelessly flirting with the first man to come along? He didn't know, well aware he had kept her isolated from the men and women aboard the war ship.

She had to know, had to be made to understand that he would not allow her to so much as look at another man with a considering eye. He didn't want his mistress even talking to another unless Lotor was there to supervise it, and some small part of him recognized that he was harboring an irrational jealousy inside him. He tried to tell himself it wasn't any feelings he had for the girl save for the possessiveness he felt in keeping close tabs on his property.

And that was what she was, Allura his possession, one he spent hundreds of thousands of credits to acquire. She needed to learn her place, needed to know just what it was he required of her when he wasn't making use of her body. He growled again, spying the doors that led up to the royal balcony. The guards took one look at him, and began hurriedly pulling open the doors.

Lotor didn't acknowledge them, just rushing up the steps, and bursting out of the opening into the balcony box. A gasp was heard, Lotor recognizing it as Allura's, the other Drules were surprised to see his sudden entrance but kept from making any unnecessary sounds. It was all too human of her to voice her surprise, his gaze narrowing in on the fact she was still sitting with that Drule, her hands being held by his.

"Your highness..." Allura began, and he saw her jerk her hands free of the man's grasp, the faintest of blushes on her cheeks. The man next to her turned, Lotor recognizing him at last, a Lord by the name of Tarak, one of his father's faithful lap dogs. "That....that was a marvelous fight,"

"Yes. congratulations on your success." Tarak seemed to smirk at him, Lotor holding back a growl. "You're in top fighting form...no doubt the two months you spent away from the arena served you well. You seemed even quicker and more ruthless than normal."

"Pent up energy." Lotor retorted. "It's good to release it every now and then."

"Indeed it is." Tarak agreed, and suddenly touched Allura's arm. Lotor took a step forward before he could stop himself, the growl escaping him.

"Don't touch her."

"Your highness?" Tarak asked, not lifting his hand off of Allura. The girl's eyes were huge, but she made no move to shrug off Tarak's touch. That only incensed Lotor further, the prince striding towards them. Wisely the other Drules vacated to the opposite side of the box, quick to get out of the way but stay in viewing distance of the scandal that was surely brewing.

"I said don't touch her!" Lotor snapped, already drawing his sword. Tarak's eyes widened slightly, the man pulling his hand back even as the prince pointed his blade at him.

"Your highness, what are you doing?!" Allura asked, sounding a bit too breathless in the moment.

"Don't speak Allura, unless I ask you too!" Lotor snarled at her, but his eyes were all for Tarak.

"Prince Lotor, what is this about?!" Tarak demanded, holding himself as still as a statue so as not to draw any more attention to himself.

"You dared lay hands on what belongs to your prince." Lotor told him, hearing Allura gasp again. "I could kill you for that insult alone!"

"The Lady and I were merely talking...." began Tarak, and Allura gave an emphatic nod of her head.

"It's true." Lotor growled at her to be silent, not liking that she disobeyed a direct command from him. "Lord Tarak was merely extending an invitation for us both to attend his party..."

"Since when do you invite me to your parties?!" Lotor demanded. "You're my father's private boot licker, not mine!"

If he was human, Tarak would have colored at the insult, the man's eyes narrowing into a glare. "Be careful with your words, sire. You may be my prince, but I am allowed to defend myself against such slurs."

"It's only your position in the court that has kept me from running you through this instant." Lotor snapped back. "Keep that in mind lest you say something even more foolish."

"It is not I who is acting foolish." Tarak retorted. "I understand the lady is beautiful, but do try to keep a hold of your head. Your behavior is deplorable, your actions practically that of an insane man. We were merely talking..."

"It looked like a lot more than talking to me!" Lotor hissed, sword still pointed in Tarak's face.

The Drule laughed, and it took every ounce of Lotor's will power not to run him through with the sword. "Are you jealous? My, my, she must be good to get you to react so passionately. Or maybe she's a witch that has bespelled you..!"

Lotor's gaze was unwavering, though Tarak's words gave him pause. He had felt strange ever since he had first seen Allura, had first SMELLED her. Could it be something more was going on here than pure attraction, could she be using some kind of trick to make him go so wild?

"I wonder what your father would think, to know his son was so out of control over some woman?" Tarak continued, tone thoughtful, expression sly.

"Are you trying to threaten me now?" Lotor demanded, then snorted as Tarak tried to deny he had done that. "It matters not what you say or not say." He raised his voice, making sure all in the box heard him. "What any of you say. This girl is my business, my property to do with as I see fit. And that includes defending her from those who seek to make use of her in ANY way."

Tarak seemed to breathe a a sigh of relief as Lotor sheathed his sword, the prince giving him one last glare that let the Lord know how lucky he had been. Allura however was still staring shocked, lips parted in an o of surprise as she gaped at Lotor. He didn't like that expression on her face, the prince suddenly growling at her. "Get up."

"Your highness?" She didn't move.

"I said get up!" Lotor snapped, and grabbed her by the left arm. She seemed to wince at how tight his grip was, his fingers digging into her arm as he bodily dragged her from her seat. She wisely did not protest this, and none of the Drules present sought to prevent his rough treatment of his mistress.

Walking with his head held high, Lotor dragged her unprotesting form towards the staircase, the girl grasping hold of the rail in a desperate attempt not to fall down. It was only concern that she break her neck if she fell, that Lotor slowed his pace, but once free of the staircase, he resumed dragging her through the castle. It was after they made it into a second corridor that she spoke, her voice high with nervousness.

"Just where are you taking me?!" Allura demanded, and he whirled around to glare at her.

"To get some answers!" Lotor snapped, and resumed dragging her through the castle. They walked several more feet in relative quiet, Allura easily following him though he did not relax his hold on her arm.

"Answers?" She at last asked, Lotor nodding his head. "Answers to what?!"

He waited until they reached her room, Lotor flinging open the doors, and throwing her to her knees. "Answers to whatever magic you are using to make me feel this way!"

"Magic?" She blinked rapidly, her look showing how insane she thought he was in the moment. "What are you talking about?! I have no magic!"

"Then it's something you bought, or were given. Maybe Madame Elianza gave it to you, in order to lure a prince to your side!"

"She wouldn't have done that!" Allura retorted, tone a tad too defiant for his liking. "She wouldn't have given any of us an unfair advantage over the other."

"But you have it all the same!" Lotor snapped out, approaching her with fury flashing in his eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm talking about this!" She flinched when he bent over her, Lotor snagging a handhold on her hair. She held back a cry when he pressed his face against her hair, Lotor inhaling deeply, getting the scent of flowers. Even in his anger it aroused him, Lotor feeling the first flickers of desire course through him. "Why does this smell affect me so much?! It's just flowers...it shouldn't, and yet it drives me wild!"

She was staring at him, whole body trembling, Lotor letting go of her hair to haul her up off the floor. He didn't stop smelling at her, pressing his nose into the crook of her shoulder. "It's all over you. Your hair, your skin, your clothes. Do you feel it Allura?!" He brushed his groin against her, letting her feel the hardness that was starting to take root in his pants. "Do you feel what it does to me?!"

"I feel it." She whispered hoarsely. "But I swear I am not wearing any scent to purposefully do this to you!"

He let out an anguished sound, suddenly shoving her away from him. She back pedaled and managed to stay upright long enough to fall against the wall, breathing almost as heavily as he. He gave her a glare and then stalked into the bedroom, and began rooting through her belongings. He tried the closest first, pulling dress after dress out and onto the floor, looking to see if she had anything hidden in their pockets.

Allura cautiously stepped into the room, her footsteps muffled in the ankle thick carpet. She just looked at the mess he was making, the girl silent and afraid. "If not a perfume, than a magic charm of some kind. Some kind of symbol sewn into your clothes, or kept hidden among your belongings."

"There is none." Allura said, and he snorted in disgust, moving over to her vanity. He began opening bottles of perfume, taking deep sniffs of each fragrance, but could not find one that matched the smell of flowers fresh after a spring rain. He sloppily spilled the fragrant liquids as he slammed the bottles back down, not bothering to replace the tops.

"Those were expensive.." Allura murmured, but he didn't care. If he was wrong about her, he'd buy her ones to replace any he damaged. He even took the time to sniff at all her powders and lipsticks, determined to find proof of her deception. In the end he found nothing, and began pulling open the drawers, upending it's contents in an attempt to find the magic symbol of power.

He found lace under garments instead, flimsy bits of silk and satin, things that drove him wild to imagine them on Allura's body. He forced back a moan, and turned to her, and she went even wider eyed at his tortured expression. "Please your highness..." She tried again to get through to him, Lotor narrowing his eyes into a glare. "I don't have anything like you say...I've used no tricks on you..."

"And that is suspicious of itself!" Lotor said, and turned the last drawer upside down.

"There's nothing to find!"

"Nothing to find, is there?" He demanded, and stalked towards her. She tried to stand her ground, but ultimately fled backwards to the nearest wall. "Then let's see if there is something to wash off!"

'What?!" She all but shrieked, Lotor tearing off Allura's form fitting dress. He made quick work of her underwear, and then tossed her over his shoulder. She actually formed fists and struck at his back, protesting his action both verbally and physically. Lotor ignored the blows, and carried her into the bathroom, stalking towards the shower enclosure.

He dumped her inside, and closed the glass door behind him. He didn't care that he was about to get wet, Lotor turning on all the faucets, so that multiple shower heads began raining water down on them. The water turned pink from the blood that had been covering his clothes, Lotor hauling a naked Allura up right, soap in hand as he began scrubbing at her body.

She wiggled and squirmed, the prince having to pin her against the wall to wash her body more thoroughly. "Stop it!" It was more plea than anger, Allura pushing at his chest. "I didn't drug you!"

"No?" Lotor dropped the soap, his hands pulling at his armor. He couldn't get the fastenings open, the prince having to settle with opening his pants to show her his erect cock. "Then how do you explain this?!"

"I cannot." She admitted staring.

"Why do you affect me so?!" Lotor demanded, and suddenly was kissing her, his body pressed against hers, cock hot and eager for her. "Tarak was right. You make me lose control."

"I'm sorry..." She whispered, his arms around her, crushing her to him. "I don't mean to..."

"I can still smell it on you, even after all that soap." He groaned, and began feverishly kissing her. "It's driving me wild, and that's making me angry. Almost as angry as I was when I saw you practically kissing Tarak!"

"We didn't kiss!" Allura protested in between the brushing of their lips together. "We merely talked..."

'You were holding hands." Lotor pointed out, pulling back enough to stare into her eyes. "You let him touch you."

"It was all his doing." Allura replied. "I would never cheat on you in any way!"

"You better not." He warned, and kissed her again. "Because I fear for us both what will happen if you do." The time for talking seemed at an end, Lotor feeling Allura shiver as he kissed her. She whimpered as he pressed his mouth more insistently against her, lips slow to open to his advance. But open they did, Lotor quick to slide his tongue into her hot little mouth, his body rubbing his erection insistently against her belly.

"Maybe you should send me back..." Her suggestion shocked him, Lotor letting out a vocal protest. "If I'm really driving you this nuts...it would be best for both of us if you were rid of me..."

"It might." He allowed, then nipped at her throat. "But damn if the thought doesn't tear me up inside." Another shiver of her body, Lotor licking the drops of moisture off her neck. "I paid a good amount of money for you...I don't intend to send you back just yet. Not until I understand what it is about you that makes me so wild..."

"All...all right..." She said, though he knew she really didn't have a choice. She couldn't end her own contact, Allura's fate locked with his so long as he wanted her.

"But there will be rules to follow." He warned, voice a harsh whisper in her ear. "You can't just do as you please. You can't flirt with other men...."

"I wasn't flirting..." Allura protested, then moaned, Lotor's hand having slipped between her legs. "Your highness..."

"No flirting Allura. That means no coy looks, no unsupervised encounters with other men." Lotor worked his fingers over the folds of her flesh, feeling out each bit carefully with the pads of his fingertips. She wiggled and moaned, legs spreading wider for him, an unspoken plea for him to thrust his fingers inside her. He didn't respond in the way her body begged him too, Lotor determined to torment her as much as she had him.

"What about the women?!" Allura asked, tone tart. "Can I be alone with other women?!"

"I'll think about it." Lotor said, remembering Allura telling him she had been trained to please women as well as men. "But first I want to hear you admit you are mine."

"I am yours." She instantly replied, and he growled, pulling back his hand.

"I want to hear you say it like you mean it!"

"I do mean it, your highness!" Allura insisted, her own hand reaching for his erection. "Let me prove it to you.." Her fingers curled around his length, the girl giving teasing squeezes of his swollen flesh. His eyes fell close, Lotor doing a testing thrust into her fist.

"This is a very convincing argument..." He moaned, feeling her hand pump up and down his shaft. He let her stroke him up and down for a few seconds more, and then was grabbing at her wrist. "But I want something more..."

"More?" She looked startled at that, even as Lotor was lifting her right leg, allowing her to hook it over his hip. He rubbed his swollen cock's head against her sex, rubbing it right over her clit which made Allura moan and toss back her head.

"Yes, more." Lotor said, and shifted enough to allow his dick to line up with the opening of her body. "Scream for me Allura." He ordered, and began pushing into her. She let out a sound, a loud moan but it wasn't the scream he had asked for.

"Louder." Lotor said, holding back his own moan as he sank himself into her tight sheathe. "Harder, let it all out."

"YES!" Allura said, moan emphasizing her pleasure. She hook her left leg around him, forcing Lotor to grip her bottom, as he and the wall supported her off the floor. The shower heads continued to pelt them with warm water, Lotor thrusting in that final inch that seated him fully inside her. "oooh....your highness....!"

"Mine Allura. Say it!" Lotor said, staying still, just enjoying the feel of her squeezing around him.

"Yours! I am yours." Allura said, and with a grunt of satisfaction he began to move. She wiggled and bounced into him, breasts jiggling like crazy. He moaned and began building up rhythm between them, Allura continuing to cry out, voice sounding more and more certain with every thrust. "I belong to you!"

"Yes! Yes, you do!" Lotor growled in agreement, kissing her hard. His hips went wild, pounding into her, and it wasn't long before he brought them both, the two screaming as they rode each other into a climax. They were left leaning into the wall, Allura's legs still locked into place around him, as Lotor grew soft inside her. He let out happy sounds of contentment, his anger gone as suddenly as it had come. That alone should have been troubling, Lotor wondering why sex with Allura could have such a calming effect on him.

* * *

To Be Continued!

I just want to note he never found the robeast cause it was hidden on her bed. It wasn't time for him to find it. XD

---Michelle

Christine, the Dark Rose Maiden, that would be fun, the bopping on the head! Course she doesn't do it sadly...I think it's next chapter that she does some digging on her own, and comes to the realization of why she won't be telling anyone who she really is. ^^;; Allura in this story, never finds the courage to tell Lotor who she is, not until she gets cornered and has no choice left to her. This was also the chapter where I said Lotor acts a little like Zarkon. ^^;; I would have lost my lunch too to watch a real show of some one getting torn apart. (Watching a fake show in a movie is different matter for me!)

Harmony Winters, you made me laugh! I did want to do a scene of Lotor challenging someone to a duel over Allura, but alas never got to do it in this fic. :( I wanted him to be really brutal in the fight too, and scare of all his competition for her! And thanks!

Misty Gargoyle, you got that right! Zarkon just gets more and more attracted to Allura in this fic. Poor girl..as if she doesn't have enough problems to deal with! Tarak...he actually doesn't have much of a role aside from hitting on Allura. The lord got picked to show off Lotor's jealous side. ^^'


	50. Chapter 50

There was both ups and downs to having sex in the shower, but one thing Allura could not deny was how it made for an easy cleanup after the act. A quick rinse, and she felt as good as new, with no sticky aftermath on her thighs. She couldn't say the same for her bedroom, Allura stepping out of the bathroom to look dismayed at the mess Lotor had made of her things.

He didn't offer apologies, the prince too arrogant to feel he had done anything wrong. Instead he merely kissed her cheek, telling her a servant would be along shortly to help her sort out the mess. He left her standing there bemused, Allura watching as the wet and bedraggled looking prince strode out of the apartment, Lotor intent on changing into dry clothing.

She sighed once the door to the outer chamber click close behind him, Allura looking around at the mess he had made. She wasn't sure where to begin cleaning up, nor was she content to wait for a servant to come help her. Another sigh escaped her, Allura stalking over to her vanity, sitting down and staring at the topsy turvey mess of cosmetics.

She didn't have much in the way of make up, Madame Elianza had always talk on at length about Allura's natural beauty needing no enhancement. But she did have a lot of perfumes, many of which had spilled or even drained onto the vanity's table top. She sighed and began righting the bottles, knowing it would be a while before she could get out the fragrant smells that had soaked into the wood.

A trip to the bathroom got her more towels, Allura walking back to scrub up the potent mess on the vanity. It soaked into the towel, changing it's color from white to an orange gold. It didn't look like the towel would be salvageable, but at least she had a start on cleaning up the mess.

Allura nearly groaned as she looked at the mess scattered on the floor, various belongings he had tossed aside while rooting through the drawers of her vanity. She was surprised nothing had ended up broken, Allura kneeling down to begin picking up stuff. She felt it a job only she could do, Allura having established a system of what went where inside the many drawers.

She had the rueful thought that Madame Elianza had never prepared her for this sort of day, Allura not being able to remember a lesson about what to do when an overly jealous paramour took his wrongful accusations to the extremes. She still could barely believe he had been ready to kill Lord Tarak. And all because she had been talking to him, albeit in such a way as to give the illusion of an intimacy she did not share with Tarak.

She wondered if such things would be the norm, Lotor driven to jealousy at the slightest of provocation. She guessed he didn't trust her, or else he would have never reacted in that manner in the first place. She would have been hurt at the thought, but now that she knew he didn't remember her, Allura understood she was a veritable stranger to the prince.

She sighed, folding her under garments into a neat stacks inside the one drawer, a frown on her face. She was still stunned by the revelation that neither Lotor nor Zarkon knew who she really was, and she had yet to come to grips with the information. Not when Lotor was manhandling her up against the shower wall, and certainly not when the King and Lord Tarak had been flirting with her.

She rose off her knees, Allura smoothing down the skirt of her bathrobe. She had many questions, and so little chance for answers, Allura wondering if she should approach Lotor with the truth of who she was. She didn't know if he'd be glad to be reunited with a childhood friend, especially one that had been privy to the abuses he had endured.

Even worse, she wondered what Zarkon would think, Allura shuddering as she remembered that she had been practically beneath his notice as a child. That didn't seem the case now, the girl shivering as she remembered the way he had looked at her, and the feel of his claws on her leg. Never had she imagined the monster of her dreams would turn an attentive eye towards her, Allura feeling ill at the thought.

She wandered over to the computer set up in the corner of the room, Allura sitting down before it's screen. She wanted to look some things up, and she thought the computer would be her best bet. Now that she was on Doom, she'd have access to it's media, able to scour news reports of things the rest of the galaxy didn't think important enough to do a story on.

The computer booted up within minutes, Allura typing in her username and password. Electronic beeps were heard, the computer being slow to verify who she was, but at last she was logged on to the Doom planetary server. A wealth of information was at her fingertips, Allura typing away at the keyboard, searching for the archives for old news clippings.

She found them after several minutes, Allura having to take a tutorial to figure out how to locate exactly what she wanted. The site was in Drule, and once again Allura found herself thankful for teacher Veria's schooling. The words came easy to her, Allura reading the language with a speed of a natural born citizen of Drule. She typed in the year she wanted, and soon article after article was coming up on the screen.

Allura scanned their headlines, clicking the windows close as she searched for something in particular. Make that two somethings, Allura interested in both Adaline's murder, and the time when she had been sent away. She found the first easily enough, there was half a dozen articles written about the death of Lotor's mother. To her shocked astonishment, there was no mention of Zarkon being the guilty party, Allura's mouth dropping open as she read statements from several key witnesses.

Of course no one could admit to seeing the murder take place, but several talked about the suspicious sounds they had heard, and the silence that followed. It was the silence that brought the guards to investigate, the men finding Adaline's brutalized body in one corner of her bedroom. The reports went into detail about how she had been killed, about the bruises all over her body, and the internal bleeding she had suffered before a sword to her middle had ended her misery.

Allura felt ill anew to read such reports, the memories coming fresh in her mind of what she had witnessed. She forced herself not to cry, Allura reading on, eager to find out how Zarkon had avoided paying for such a crime. It was a shock when she came across statements by the King himself, the man expressing remorse and anger at the loss of his wife. She almost snorted in disgust at the very idea, knowing he hadn't felt sorry at all for what he had done.

She read on, and gasped, staring shocked when it revealed that someone other than Zarkon was named as the murderer. She couldn't believe the words she was seeing, Allura rubbing at her eyes, and rereading the sentences, trying to make sense of what she read.

The article talked about how it had been a plot by some nobles, some scheming family who had their eye on Zarkon's crown. They had hoped the death of Adaline would leave the King so distraught that they could move on with stage two of their plan. The report didn't cover what stage two would have entailed, it seemed enough that the scheme had been uncovered before it could go any further.

She read on, Allura in shock as she discovered Zarkon had hunted down the assassin, killing the man as was his right. There had been no trial, no searching out of the truth for the family associated with the assassin. They had been summarily executed, their names struck from the court, reduced to nothing more than a bad memory. It would take Allura reading the report three more times before the words sunk in exactly.

_~I'm a witness to what happened.~_ She thought to herself, shocked. _~The only witness....the only one besides Zarkon who knows what really happened.~ _She shivered, realizing what that could mean for her life, Allura quick to catch on that Zarkon had, for whatever reasons, not wanted to be tied to Adaline's murder. That put her in a dangerous position, Allura knowing a truth that could cost her, her life.

_~No wonder Lotor doesn't seem to hate his father.~_ Allura mused, having thought it strange that the prince had never tried to take revenge on Zarkon for Adaline. _~He doesn't know the truth. He might never know....Zarkon has him right where he wants him, loyal to a fault.~_

Would Lotor believe her if she talked to him about the murder? She did not know, and it was a risk she wasn't sure she wanted to take. Surely Lotor would confront Zarkon with the news, and she wondered who Lotor would believe more. Her, the strange mistress he had recently acquired, or the man who had raised him.

It would be better to keep quiet, she decided, even as she frowned at the thought of Zarkon getting away with Adaline's murder. At least until she could think of a way to use the information herself, although Allura doubted she'd be able to bring Zarkon to justice on her own. Never mind how ruthless and evil he was, Zarkon was the King of an empire, and she was just a courtesan.

It would be easy for the King to arrange an accident for her, Allura knowing she could disappear and save for Madame Elianza and the other courtesans, no one would care. She was all alone in the universe, and just as unimportant in the grand scheme of things. Which begged the question why didn't Zarkon keep better track of her whereabouts? Allura did not know, closing the article windows and entering in a new search that took place just days later.

She hit pay dirt soon enough, reports coming up about the terrorist activity on Zabatos, the Drule Empire quick to do battle with Demos' forces. Both sides were claiming innocence in the terrorist attacks, each one using the bombings as the excuse to begin warring over the planet. She tried to find mention of herself during all this, but she hadn't warranted even a foot note in the articles. What did a lost child matter, even if she was a dear friend of the prince?!

But something drove her to keep checking, Allura finding a listing of names that covered the known deceased, people who had died during the bombing and the war that followed. She scanned over the obitchuaries, and easily enough found her name. She was sure she was the only Allura that could have come from the planet Doom, and the age matched up with the name.

It left her staggered, Allura sitting back staring at the screen. Did they really think she had died in those attacks? It would certainly explain a lot! Zarkon had probably laughed at the good fortune her death would bring him, the King getting rid of the only witness without having to lift a finger against her. Everything seemed to neatly fall into place for the man, and she thought how unfair that was.

She nearly jumped when a loud knocking sounded on her door, Allura guiltily closing all the windows that contained the news articles. She wanted no one to know what she had been reading about, Allura getting up to walk out of the bedroom. The knock sounded again, and she hurried towards the outer chamber's exit. A maid was waiting on the other side of the door, the woman surprising Allura with a stiff curtsey.

"His highness sent for me." The maid said, stepping into the room at Allura's gesture.

"Oh yes." Allura forced herself to think about something other than what she had just discovered, the girl bidding the maid follow her into the bedroom. "I could use some

help putting things away."

"All right..." The maid entered, and looked at the mess, quirking an eyebrow at Allura. The girl blushed but did not try to explain, instead gesturing for the maid to begin.

"I've taken the liberty to clean up the vanity...though I fear the perfume will ruin the wood..." She could really use a window at this point, Allura wishing she could air out the room. Keeping the doors to the bedroom open wasn't helping, and she wondered if they'd have to dispose of the vanity after all.

"All right your ladyship." The maid said, and began picking up dresses off the floor. She took the care to fluff them out before hanging them in the closet. Allura watched her a moment, then heard a beeping sound from her computer.

"Excuse me." Allura said, but the maid wasn't paying attention to her. She returned to the computer, and saw a video window was open in the corner, lights flashing to get her attention. She frowned, puzzled as to who could be contacting her this way. A message appeared on the screen, asking her to accept or deny the contact, and Allura hesitated just an instant.

"I hope this is not some pervert trying to hit on me..." Allura muttered, thinking she had had enough of that today! She clicked on the accept button, and suddenly a familiar face was smiling back at her. "Liandra!"

The girl's hazelnut colored eyes twinkled with warmth, the girl's teeth flashing as she grinned. "Hello Allura! Miss me?"

"Of course I did!" Allura exclaimed, overjoyed to see her. Liandra was one of her closest friends, in fact she may have even considered her, her best friend, the two having a long history over the years they had spent together under Madame Elianza's care. 'But...how did you know how to contact me?"

"Corrum got the number." Liandra answered, leaning forward. "Madame Elianza keeps track of all who were in her care. All he had to do was sneak into her office, find your file, and voila! Here I am."

"And just where are you?" Allura asked, not recognizing the surroundings of the room Liandra was calling from.

"Perceptive as always, my friend." Liandra smile grew bigger yet, the girl gesturing at the room. "I'm currently calling from my room aboard a luxury ship." Allura's eyes widened, guessing what the change of scenery would mean for Liandra. "My contract was sold this morning. A Baron von Uberstein is my client for the next two years."

"That's...that's wonderful!" Allura said, having noted that Uberstein was a decidedly unDrule like name. She was both elated for her friend, and a little saddened, Allura thinking it might be nice to see a friend among the Drules of Doom. But greedy as she was for friendly company, she wouldn't ever want to put Liandra in such a dangerous position. Especially now with what Allura knew.

"It is." Liandra said. "The Baron is a very busy man. One whose married."

"Married?!"

"Yes." A smirk then, Liandra looking pleased. "I've gotten a cushy deal. He barely has time for much of anything aside from work. The way he's set up his schedule I'll only have to be in his bed two nights a week. The rest will be my time to do as I see fit."

"I'm almost jealous." Allura said, the two girls laughing. "What will you do with all that free time?" Allura had yet to have much time to herself since arriving on Doom, but the time she did get left her bored and unsure of what to do with herself.

"Oh, I'm sure I'll manage." An air of confidence was with those words, Liandra all cheer. "What about you? How is the prince? How is Doom?"

"It's...it's fine..." Allura said, and Liandra seemed disappointed at her answer. "I'm still getting settled..."

"No doubt your prince has been keeping you busy." Giggled Liandra, her tone turning gossipy. "He certainly wanted you bad enough to pay the high price Madame Elianza was asking for. It was all we could talk about at home....once Corrum snuck in and looked at your file that is!"

"I just hope the prince finds me worthy of the price he paid." She was blushing, well aware Lotor had paid an outrageous price for her contract.

"Oh look at you!" Liandra exclaimed. "Of course he'll think you're worth it. You're gorgeous and have been trained by the best!"

Well aware of the maid who was now rearranging Allura's shoes, the girl merely shrugged, not able to point out that neither her or Liandra's training had been completed. "I guess...."

"I know so." Liandra said. "Now...I'm sending you a letter with my new contact info. Feel free to get in touch with me night or day.."

"Liandra, darling....come back to bed..." crooned a voice that was slurred with drink.

"Is that..." Allura began, and Liandra nodded.

"I'm afraid our chatter has awakened the baron." Another saucy grin, Liandra giggling. "I really got to go. Duty calls."

"All right." Allura knew better than to try and keep Liandra on the screen when her client was demanding her presence. "It was wonderful to talk to you again!"

"I feel the same." Agreed Liandra, giving Allura a little wave. "Bye now." The screen turned dark, Liandra having ended the communication. Allura checked her mail folder, and found the letter that contained the information that would allow her to get in contact with her friend. It felt good to know she'd was just a holo screen away. Allura grateful to Corrum for finding out the information to give to Liandra.

She just wished she could share her concerns with her friend about what she had learned. But she didn't dare, Allura sure that if Zarkon somehow got wind of her true identity, he would not only kill Allura, but murder any of the people she had formed friendships with. All in an effort to keep his secret from getting out. She shivered at the thought, knowing whatever happened, she couldn't let him know who she really was. She had more to protect than just herself, she had her friends and family from Ranxhi to watch out for.

* * *

I don't really like this chapter....at all. But it was necessary to get this information out. Allura now knows...or so she thinks, everything!

To Be Continued!!

Michelle

Misty Gargoyle, aw you did? I'm glad! It's a tough balancing act, trying to show Lotor has been influenced a little in his behavior by Zarkon. I mean I wanted him to behave badly, but not Zarkon badly, you know? It was too soon for him to find the robeast. XD Oh man...Zarkon and Allura...get ready for it! XD The skeeviness of it all!

Christine, the Dark Rose Maiden, aw thanks! I didn't even think it was that hot, since Lotor was so angry jealous for most of it. Actually, to tell the truth, when I was rereading it before posting it, I got a little embarrassed over the shower sex scene. ^^;; Sometimes that happens, I get a "I can't believe I am posting this for other people to read" moments.

Yes, Tarak better watch out...they all better watch out! And now you see why in this chapter Allura realizes why she should keep quiet. She's fearing for her life, poor dear. And you're right, I always imagine Drules as very jealous people. They seem so much more intense in their emotions, yes?

Harmony Winters, thanks! *giggles* Crazy head over heels and not liking it one bit! XD


	51. Chapter 51

She sat perched on the edge of her bed, a brush in her hand which Allura ran over her hair. It passed through with ease, finding no tangles for it's bristles to get stuck on. Still she continued to brush out her mane, silently counting out one hundred strokes in all. The number of strokes was important, the key to her hair's soft, luxurious feel. She always took time out to brush her hair, Allura setting up little regimens to help her cope with what was going on around her.

She knew she couldn't affect many things, but at the very least she could exert some control over her own personal surroundings and the care she took with her appearance. It helped give her control in a reality where she lacked just that, giving Allura a much needed comfort she might have otherwise lacked.

Her days were dictated by royalty, Lotor commanding much of her time. He set up daily visits for her, Allura required to tend to him whenever the mood struck him. More often than not she was summoned to his rooms, but there was times when the urge took him when there wasn't a room readily available to them. Such situations seemed to alternately excite and amuse the prince, Lotor dragging her into side rooms, or in one case an abandoned patch of hall.

She almost blushed just recalling now she had felt when they had at each other out in the open like that, Allura fearing that at any moment they would be caught. Lotor had laughed at her worry, explaining that such fear only added to the excitement of the situation. She could admit he was right, her heart beating more soundly at the thought of a stray guard coming across them.

When she wasn't having sex with Lotor, she was busy attending court, all on an invitation from the King that could not be denied. She felt nervous and afraid around Zarkon, Allura always on edge. She must have hid it well though, the King seemed oblivious to her discomfort, allowing her to sit next to him during the court's entertainments.

She was hardly pleased by the honor he was doing her, Allura growing increasingly uncomfortable by Zarkon's blatant interest in her. He actually talked to her, snippets of conversation she could barely recall, Allura more aware of the jealous and disbeliveing looks she was receiving from the nobles of the court. It sent tongues wagging, the people speaking in hushed tones about the courtesan who had captivated not only the prince, but his father as well.

She hoped they were mistaken in their assumptions, Allura certainly not seeking to enchant King Zarkon. Allura thought she was quiet around him at best, stumbling

over her words and wondering how anything she said could gather Zarkon's interest. It left her wondering if he was as bad as his son, only seeing her beauty and nothing beyond it.

Many of the Drules were like that, the men taken with her golden, blue eye looks. The women would reluctantly admit that there was something appealing about Allura, their eyes holding a grudging admiration that did not keep them from making catty remarks to her. Allura was left with little true company among the Drules, Lotor and Zarkon her only real outlets for conversation.

Of course the Lords of the court were most eager to talk with her, but Lotor had expressly forbidden Allura from engaging them in conversation. At least not without the prince there to supervise! The ladies of the court hardly made Allura feel welcome, petty and snide were their weapons of choice when Allura approached them.

She sighed, counting out the last three strokes of her hair. She was getting ready to attend a party with Lotor, some Baronesses' soiree which allowed for a mixing of nobles and their associates. Lotor assured Allura that there would be other courtesans there, and she looked forward to the chance to talk with them. She even hoped to find a friend, someone she could visit when the pressures of the court got too much to her.

She had barely begun to navigate the treacherous waters of court life, staying out of much of the intrigue. But watching what passed for fun in the high court of Doom was enough to turn her stomach, Allura feeling stressed by the sights she witnessed daily. She kept from cringing in the presence of others, but at night, during the times when Lotor let her return to her apartment, she wept.

She cried and grieved for both the people who were tortured to death, and for her own innocence, Allura sure she was losing pieces of herself in watching the madness around her. What did it cost her soul to watch and not protest? She did not know, she feared the answer, and there was no priests on Doom for her to seek counsel with. Doom cared not about other world's religion, maintaining their Dark Gods who were just as lustful and violent as the Drules.

Allura had never been an overly religious person, but watching the people killed, each mode of death new and inventive, left her wanting to believe in something. She didn't know what though, Allura fearing for a universe whose God could allow such needless cruelty to continue.

Frowning, she stood up, brush still in hand. She was mentally trying to prepare herself for the upcoming party, Allura hoping nothing too horrible would happen during it. She stalked over to the vanity, the furniture new, it's wood a dark cherry. The other vanity had had to be replaced, the wood ruined by all that spilt perfume. She set down her brush, and reached for a bottle, intending to spray the fragrance in her hair.

Allura had taken to practically bathing in perfume, trying to disguise her scent in an effort to control Lotor's unnatural lust for her. Sometimes he complained about her hiding her natural scent, but most times he seemed glad she had gone to the effort. They never outright talked about the day he had gone on a rampage through her bedroom, the pair skirting around the issues of his thinking she was bewitching him somehow.

In fact they didn't talk much about anything, Lotor seeing her as an outlet for his pleasure and nothing more. It would have hurt to be used like this, but Madame Elianza had prepared Allura for the eventuality of such a fate. It still bothered her, Allura trying not to remember the boy Lotor had been, the girl knowing they could never regain the easy friendship they had had as children.

She knew he'd never see her as anything more than a mistress. Not so long as he didn't know the truth about her identity, and even then who was to say how he would react to her. Allura kept telling herself it was only three years, she could endure the pain of being so close to a dear friend who did not know her. She just had to be careful to keep herself distant from him, and not forget herself in the moment.

Easier said then done, Allura thought with a groan, walking over to her closet. Sex was a heady experience, the pleasure she found in Lotor's arms overwhelming her senses. If she wasn't careful, she'd confuse their sexual relationship with a loving one, and all because of the intimate acts they performed together!

She jerked open her closest doors, eyes sweeping over the gowns hanging in place before her. Her wardrobe had expanded, Allura taking Lotor up on his offer to clothe her in garments suitable for being a prince's plaything. Now she almost had too much of a choice, colors and fabrics going from one end of the spectrum to the other. She reached out with a hand, rifling through the dresses and that was when she heard a knock on the hallway door of her apartment.

She reacted in surprise, Allura glancing at the chrono meter that sat situated on her vanity table. It was still early, almost thirty minutes before the time she was to leave with Lotor. She didn't know who else would be visiting her, and she wondered if the prince had gotten horny again. She sighed and shrugged her shoulders, Allura tying the sash of her silk robe tight around her waist.

"I'm coming." She called out, and walked at a hurried pace into the outer chamber. If it was Lotor, she knew he would chafe at waiting, even a minute more than necessary. The knock sounded again, but it wasn't the confidant rap of Lotor's, Allura becoming even more confused when she pulled open the door and saw two maids standing there.

"Yes?" Allura asked, looking them over curiously. They were holding some kind of garment bag, the skirts wide and numerous enough that it took two ladies to hold it up.

"Your dress for the party." Explained one, and Allura blinked. Had Lotor decided to buy her another dress? She held back a shrug, stepping aside to allow the women to enter the room with their burden. They didn't stop once inside, heading towards the bedroom where they laid the garment bag down on her mattress.

Allura walked in behind them, one of the maids easing down a zipper to reveal a dark blue dress that would set her eyes off blazing like sapphires. It looked very expensive, with black lace curled over the satin, forming pretty patterns, and coloring at least one of the crinoline underskirts beneath the dress' satin. It was exquisite looking, and Allura marveled at the prince's good taste, even as she wondered just how much this dress had cost.

"Another new dress?" She murmured out loud, the maids nodding. She almost felt bad, thinking she had spent enough of Lotor's money on clothing herself. "His highness is certainly generous."

"Yes, King Zarkon is." One of the maids answered, and for one brief instant Allura thought she heard her wrong.

"The King?" She echoed, blinking rapidly in an attempt to keep her eyes from showing her shock.

"Yes. King Zarkon hopes you will be pleased by his offering to you." The maid said, and Allura licked her lips nervously. "He very much looking forward to seeing you at tonight's party."

"I...I wasn't aware his highness was attending..." Allura answered, and the maids' both bobbed their heads up and down.

"Ours is not to question why." Said one, the other stepping towards Allura. She could only stand there as the woman undid the sash of her robe, the silk being slid of her shoulders. She wore nothing save for panties underneath her robe, but Allura couldn't even muster up a shy blush, just watching as the two women began dressing her. There was no asking her permission, it didn't even enter into their thoughts that Allura might refuse a gift from their king.

The worst part was, she knew she could not, it would be a grave insult, one that would risk Zarkons' displeasure. She was trapped into it, almost as tightly bound as the corset that the maid was currently lacing up her back. The other maid was fluffing out Allura's skirts, Allura catching sight of herself in her vanity's mirror. She looked beautiful, the dress only succeeding in enhancing her loveliness.

The maid behind her started fussing with Allura's hair, piling it on top of her head so that only a few fat curls escaped the twist. It left her feeling far too exposed, her neck and shoulders bare without her hair there to drape around them. Allura started a feeble protest, not liking that they took the choice of how to wear her hair away from her.

"Um..." Both maids looked at her, Allura feeling small and unsure, her fingers fidgeting before her. "Prince Lotor likes my hair down."

"Ah, but the King requested you wear it up." Those words were spoken with a finality, as if daring Allura to object.

"I see." Was all she said, hiding a frown.

A selection of jewels was brought forth, Allura being given a silver chain that held sapphires along the front. Diamond studs were place in her ear, along with a ring that was mainly a large sapphire rimmed with tiny diamonds. It was more jewelry than she had ever worn before, Allura wondering what was Zarkon's game. Why was he paying so much attention to her?

She felt ill at the thought of his true motives, Allura hoping he wasn't serious in trying to court her attentions. She knew she'd have to remind the king that she belong to his son, Allura hoping that would be enough to dissuade him. Heaven help her if it didn't work, Allura unable to repress a shudder at the possible what ifs that could follow.

The chorno meter chimed the hour, Allura realizing it was well past the time she was supposed to leave with Lotor. She hurried slipped into heels that were black with blue accents on the toes. She could hear a knocking sounding on her door, surely that was Lotor, Allura gathering up her skirts in one hand as she walked out of the bedroom.

The door to the hall was already opening, an impatient Lotor letting himself inside. He looked at her, and his eyes lit up with approval, the prince sauntering forward to circle around her. "You look absolutely lovely." He proclaimed, and this time she did blush, pleased by his praise. "That dress suits you." That almost dampened her smile, Allura wondering if she should tell him it was a gift from his father.

She decided against it, instead letting her eyes sweep over Lotor's form from head to tie. His own hair was tied back with a black ribbon, leaving it to trail down his back. He wore a black jacket, with complex gold piping that trailed over the lines of hid body, with red rubies sewn beneath the pockets. A bright splash of red was seen where his jacket open, a blood colored shirt that was buttoned up to his throat. His pants were far more plain, merely being inky black with not even one hint of color to break up all the darkness.

He wore knee high boots, Allura guessing the soft leather had been dyed to meld seamlessly in color with his pants. "You look quite handsome yourself." She told him, letting it show in her eyes how attractive she found him in the moment.

"'But then don't I always?" He asked with his usual confidence, and Allura fought back a giggle.

"Yes, you do. Even when covered in blood from the arena." She fed his ego with her words, Lotor practically preening before her.

"Shall we go then?" Lotor asked, already extending his arm to her. She nodded, placing her hand just above his elbow, the prince guiding her out of the room.

"Is it...far from the castle, the Baroness' home?" Allura asked, trying to make conversation as they headed towards the castle's docking area.

"Not too far." Lotor answered, guiding her through the many corridors. "Luckily she lives on the outskirts of the city capital. It'll be a short journey to reach her property."

"I see." Allura nervously smoothed her free hand down her dress' skirts, hearing the crinoline crinkle in protest. "And how many people will be there?"

"Just a hundred or so of the Baroness' closest friends." Allura nearly reeled backwards at his casual mention of such a large number of people. Her nervousness must have shown on her face, for he chuckled and patted her hand on his arm. "Fear not Allura. It really will be a quiet affair. After a time, you won't even notice how many people are there."

"I hope so." She murmured, having looked forward to the chance of a small party. From the sounds of it, the Baroness' affair would rival the crowds at Zarkon's court, and Allura hoped Lotor wouldn't leave her to fend for herself at the party. "The Baroness must be popular, to have so many friends."

"Yes, I suppose she is." Lotor agreed.

"I'm almost jealous." Allura admitted, drawing a curious look from the prince. "To have so many friends must be wonderful."

"I don't know about that. How can you form close attachments to so many? It's better to have a few, but meaningful relationships." Lotor answered.

"I suppose you're right." Allura agreed, thinking of the friends she had made when living with Madame Elianza.

"Of course I am." laughed Lotor, a twinkle in his eye. They were nearly the corridor that led to the castle's dock, Allura could hear the clamor of people talking, and ships being fired off.

"It sounds busy tonight." Allura said, and Lotor nodded.

"Many of the nobles did not leave court until late. No doubt they are heading straight to the party from here."

"I see..." She murmured, then risked asking him a question. "Is your father planning to attend as well?"

"Yes. He says he wouldn't miss it for the world." Lotor rolled his eyes. "I don't know why he's in such a celebratory mood. It's not as if we've made any headway in the war with Demos. We even lost a planet recently to them."

"How....how terrible." Allura answered, not sure who would be the better master for a conquered world. Both Doom and Demos had horrific reputations, treating the enslaved people of their conquest in inhumane ways.

"I wish he would make use of me in some way." Lotor muttered, pausing outside the dock's doors. She glanced at him, a bit confused to the meaning of his words. "This war...I could be a great help. I could win it for us, I know I could."

"Surely you don't mean to do battle.." Allura said, a bit alarmed at the thought. He looked at her strangely, Lotor continuing.

"Why not? You've seen me in the arena this past week. I was born to fight...to kill."

She held back her comment that that wasn't true, Allura remembering the innocent boy Lotor had been. Back then he wasn't capable of harming even an insect, not until Zarkon got his hands on him and twisted his very nature around.

"It's different fighting a war than doing battle in the arena." Allura said at last. "I mean...the main fighting is done on ships..."

"I know all about ship battles." Lotor informed her, a tad coldly. "My father saw to my education in every area possible. I am a tactical genius that has not been granted a war to plan, a war to win for us."

"I..I didn't realize..." Allura stammered, then bowed her head. "Forgive me. I meant no disrespect your highness."

"None taken." Lotor said, and guided her through the doorway.

"But...in a way, I think I understand your father." Allura added, tone thoughtful.

"Oh?"

"Yes." She nodded. "You're the sole heir to the empire. It would be too dangerous to risk you. What if something happened to you? Then Doom would be without it's successor to the throne."

He looked pouty and frustrated, Lotor sighing. "I know that. Doesn't make it any easier to sit back and watch..."

"Perhaps...someday when you marry, and have children of your own..." She began and trailed off, seeing real pain flash in his eyes. "Your highness? Is everything all right?"

"It's nothing, I'm fine." Lotor said, tone gruff as he led her over to a cruiser. She was surprised to see at least half a dozen guards clad in the King's colors beside it.

"Ah, there they are." Zarkon's voice boomed out, the man sounding satisfied. "I was beginning to wonder what the delay was."

"Forgive me father." Lotor said, but did not offer up an excuse. He drew Allura forward, presenting her to the King. Zarkons' eyes seemed to smolder, the King looking over her slowly. "Doesn't Allura look beautiful?"

"More than beautiful." Zarkon purred, reaching for Allura's free hand. She was surprised when he lifted it to his mouth, lips brushing a kiss across her knuckles. "Your mistress is a vision, a real sight for these tired eyes of mine."

It took every ounce of will power not to snatch back her hand, Allura tittering nervously. "You really do flatter me..."

"Is it flattery when I speak nothing but the truth?" He held her hand a moment longer, locking eyes with her. Lotor seemed oblivious to his father's heated stare, Allura fighting not to shiver in response. "The dress suits you. As I knew it would."

"Father?" Now Lotor sounded puzzled, glancing between Allura and Zarkon. "What do you mean?"

"OH? Didn't she tell you?" Zarkon gave an airy, unconcerned laugh. "That dress is a gift from me to her."

"Thank you for that." Allura said, almost sagging with relief when Zarkon let go of her hand.

"It is not trouble. No trouble at all." Zarkon assured her. "Well, shall we go? We don't want to be too late for the Baroness' party."

Lotor was frowning, but he nodded. "Yes, let's be on our way."

At a gesture from Zarkon, a soldier opened the cruiser's side door, Allura peering into the inside. She brought her hands forward to grip the sides, and was surprised when both Lotor AND Zarkon placed their hands on her back. She glanced back just in time to see Lotor glaring at his father, the King looking amused. But he lifted his hand off of her, allowing Lotor to help Allura into the cruiser.

Lotor slid in behind her, and Zarkon chose to sit ooposite them, a wine glass in hand. He kept blatantly staring at her, Allura pretending not to notice, and feeling as though Zarkon was undressing her with his eyes. The cruiser door was slammed shut, Allura nearly jumping in fright. Lotor placed a possessive hand on her knee, whispering a reassurance to her.

She nodded, and turned her attention to outside the window, seeing the dock hands clearing a path for the cruiser to take flight. She could only hope that Lotor was right about the Baroness' home not being far from the castle. Otherwise this was going to be an exceedingly long and awkward ride, even without the two royals speaking!

* * *

To Be Continued!

Michelle

Christine, the Dark Rose Maiden, ah thanks! :D I'm glad the fic is always got you craving more. *happy dance* *giggles* Lotor needs a spanking!! *watches the ladies line up for the chance to touch the royal blue tushy.* As you can see by this fic, Zarkon's interest in Allura is becoming more and more obvious....the poor girl! And he's put her in an awkward positon and will continue to do so. Though now I am worried for a future chapter...the part where you said you didn't think Lotor would/might not be strong enough to take on Zarkon. ^^;;; Hopeully when that time comes, it'll make sense and be believable.

Harmony Winters, he never learned to clean up after himself! He used to always make little Allura do it! Plus I totally see him as being careless with other people's belongings! XD

Misty Gagroyle, thank you! You got me blushing that you found it a pleasure to read. I guess I am too hard on myself. Sometimes those necessary for the information they contain chapters are my least favorite to work on.


	52. Chapter 52

The Baroness' mansion nearly rivaled castle Doom in size, twinkling lights burning brightly from not only every available window, but from the roof and house's frame as well. Colorful spotlights wove their beams back and forth across the grounds, letting the mansion's property light up as though it was a sun lit day. It was almost garish and overdone, Allura spying the spectacle when they were still some distance from the building.

She hadn't needed Lotor to point out that was their destination, not with the lights and seemingly endless rows of traffic driving onto the property. There really was at least a hundred couples invited to this affair, and the number was nearly doubled by the amount of security and servants hurrying about the property. It was a clear night, not a cloud in sight which encourage many of the guests to remain outside on what passed for a lawn on Doom.

It was all artificial flowers she saw, the colors bright, the grass planted plastic. A gazebo was set up near the rear, with plenty of seats and tables situated about for those who wanted to sit. About half the party was outside, and music was blasted over speakers of the live band that performed inside the mansion. They were all Drule performers, Allura recognizing them as a band that had quite a large following in the planets that were part of the Drule Empire.

Zarkon had disappeared once they arrived at the party, the King taking off to do God only knew what. Allura was relieved that he excused himself from their presence, the girl not knowing how much more of his stares and innuendo ridden words she could have endured. But more than that, she was glad to be free of the tension that had surrounded them inside the cruiser.

She was sure both Lotor and Zarkon had been aware of it, though they tried to ignore it and play at being pleasant towards one another. It didn't matter, Allura had felt nearly suffocated by it, the air thick with Zarkon's desire, Lotor's annoyance, and her fright. Warring emotions that could only bring calamity to them all if it was allowed to continue, Allura holding back a shudder as she thought of what would have happened if Lotor had began questioning his father and his intentions towards her.

But for now she was free of Zarkon, and if she was lucky, he would find someone else to accompany him back to the castle. She'd like that, Allura not wanting to endure another moment in his presence, especially in such a confined place like the cruiser!

She tightened her hand around Lotor's arm, the prince guiding them towards the entrance of the mansion. She tried to concentrate on looking straight ahead, Allura not wanting to appear as though she was looking around for the oily King. Even with Zarkon having vanished into the crowd of partying people, she felt as though someone was staring at her.

But she couldn't find the source of that look, Allura finding many people were studying her and the prince as they passed by. But she sensed nothing but curiosity from them, nothing like the evil intent that sent prickles of fear down her spine. If Lotor felt her trembling he did not comment, the prince stepping them through the threshold of the huge double doors.

A lavishly appointed entryway greeted them, Lotor walking her down a corridor towards the sound of the band. Her eyes widened as they reached the main ball room, Allura spying a crystal theme that sent up reflections of colors everywhere she looked. The floor and ceiling was mirrored, the large chandelier made of crystals. Jagged shapes cut out of glass were hung on the wall, colored pieces that distorted reflections.

It wasn't possible to look anywhere without seeing yourself in a mirror, Allura feeling disorientated and confused as to how many people were really in the room. Lights twinkled everywhere, reflecting of the glass to the point it was almost dazzling to her. She felt grateful for her hold on Lotor's arm, the prince something solid she could cling to until she got her bearing.

She snuck glances at the other couples, spying some dancing. The woman's colorful dresses glittered with jewels, their hoop skirts flaring out as they were twirled around the dance floor by their partner. The men were just as showy in their dress, the black of their suits broken up by bright sparks of color, and gold cufflinks glittered at their wrists.

"Hmph." She glanced at Lotor when he made that sound, the prince looking amused. He noticed her questioning look, Lotor leaning in to whisper something in her ear. "Look at them all....each and every one trying to outdo the rest in a show that would put a strutting earth peacock to shame."

"They want to look good." Allura replied, voice just as soft as Lotor's. "There's nothing wrong with that."

"They're vain....a pride driven lot that puts too much stock on looks." Lotor told her, still leaning in to her. "In a way it's a game, each one trying to see who will be the best in showing up the others. Of course the ones with the most money will win...luxury is only afforded to those who are wealthiest."

She glanced at Lotor, perhaps the look a bit more pointed than she should dare. Allura passed her gaze over his suit, seeing the crimson shirt bright against the black of his coat. He had forgone the jewels, nothing shined off of his clothing. His outfit was understated, next to the glittering men and women of the party, he hardly looked like a wealthy prince.

Allura realized that thanks to Zarkon's gift, the dress made her seem to fit in more with those in attendance of this party. Even with the meager amount of jewels she wore, she shined, perhaps more than a courtesan should. "What do they get for being the best dressed?"

"Bragging rights." Lotor promptly answered. "It makes little sense to me, but some people take great satisfaction in besting others. Some take it to seriously, and there will be many...hurt feelings and tantrums expressed in the privacy of one's home."

"I see." Her brow furrowed, Allura frowning. "It's all so strange to me."

"Don't worry so much about it." He straightened, pulling away from her. "You needn't play a part in these games. Ah...there she is..." Lotor's voice rose in greeting, the prince drawing Allura near to a group of people clustered around a table. The conversation drew to a halt, the people parting to reveal a tall and slender Drule female, whose oil black hair was streaked with ruby red jewels. They matched her dress, the fabric covered in glitter, shiny and form fitting.

"The woman of the hour..." Lotor continued, striding right up to the woman whose face lit up with joy to see the prince. He didn't bow, though he did incline his head slightly, the woman smiling and offering him her hand. Lotor took it, and pressed a kiss over her knuckles, then gestured towards Allura. "Baroness Morte, I'd like to introduce you to my mistress, the Lady Allura."

Allura felt the eyes of not only the Baroness on her, but also of the group gathered around them. Inwards she was nervous, but Allura presented a calm composure on the outside, the girl dipping into a graceful curtsy. She had to hold herself still, waiting for the Baroness' acknowledgment.

"So this is the girl everyone has been talking about!" The Baroness exclaimed, reaching out to touch Allura's face. Those long fingers of the Baroness snagged her by the chin, the woman tilting Allura's gaze up to meet hers. "She's even lovelier up close."

Somehow she managed not to blush, the Baroness at last letting go of her face, and nodding permission for Allura to straighten. "Yes, she is." Agreed Lotor, tone almost taking on a pride filled quality to it.

"You have quite the discerning eye." Continued the Baroness.

"Not at all." Answered Lotor, tone breezy. "But even I was able to recognize beauty when placed before me." They all laughed at that, save for Allura who stood there looking back and forth between the Drules. She felt a little out of her element, being discussed like this.

"I hear the Madame drove quite a hard bargain..." added the Baroness. "What was the amount you paid? Six hundred thousand credits?"

"Closer to eight hundred thousand." Lotor corrected her, placing a hand on Allura's shoulder. "The Madame did not want to part with Allura so easily."

"I bet she didn't! Such a beauty with her training would be capable of having several men fight over her contract."

"I would have won it regardless." Lotor answered confidently.

"What if the price went up to the millions?" The Baroness asked, and even Allura was curious as to Lotor's answer.

"I would have paid it." He said, and Allura had to fight her surprised reaction. Why would he go to so much trouble for a stranger, even one who was guaranteed to have sex with him?

"I think your father would have had objections about that!" Everyone laughed at the Baroness' words, even Lotor. "He'd most likely prefer you pick someone cheaper."

"A prince settles for nothing but the best." Lotor answered, his own smirk flashing across his lips.

"And is she the best?" The Baroness asked, the attention now completely on Allura, who was failing at maintaining a blush free state. "You've had many partners in the past. Your exploits are legendary!"

"We've wondered if one woman can really hold the crown prince's attention for this long." A man spoke up, the others around him murmuring agreement. "We even have a wager in progress about when you will start inviting other women back to your bed." He smirked. "I think you won't last out the week."

"Am I really that bad as to tire of such a beautiful and engaging woman as Allura so quickly?" Lotor asked, and a resounding yes was the answer he received.

"You are notorious your highness!" Baroness Morte exclaimed. "A different woman every night!"

"Sometimes every hour!" One of the men said, leaving Allura to wonder if that was true.

"Well, there is something about variety..." agreed Lotor, but he smiled at Allura. "But monotony is not as bad as I first imagined it would be."

"What's this?" The Baroness gasped in mock outrage. "Our prince is able to be satisfied with just one woman?!" Another look at Allura, the Baroness' gaze considering. "Perhaps we are underestimating this girl's charms. Tell me Allura, what sort of tricks do you know?"

Allura was left blinking rapidly to hide her startled response at Morte's overly nosy question. The others gathered around them began asking questions as well, seeming to take delight in Allura's awkward unease.

"You must know some!" continued the Baroness. "Otherwise you wouldn't be worth the money his highness paid for you."

"I know enough." Allura answered coolly, glancing at Lotor who looked amused.

"Then tell us!" ordered another man, the other Drules taking up the chant.

"It's secrets of my trade." Allura told them, fixing them with her best haughty look. "I could not tell you forbidden information."

"Just one trick..." begged another female, Allura wondering why Lotor was allowing them to harass her in this manner.

Allura shook her head, firm in her resolve not to talk about this. "Such things are a private matter between man and woman. I would not be so uncouth as to discuss such....lewd and lascivious a subject." A pause followed her words, Allura wondering if she could have been more tactful in her refusal. But their interest had jostled her composure, leaving Allura both upset and embarrassed.

"Well." The Baroness said at last, her voice suddenly holding a frost edge that had not been there previously. "If she doesn't want to share, I suppose we can't make her. But still....I never expected a whore to have even a bit of modesty."

Allura immediately colored at Morte's words, her fingers curling into fists at her side. It took every ounce of willpower not to step forward and slap the woman across the face, Allura feeling humiliated to have her profession thrown in her face like that.

"Baroness..." Lotor began, some tone of warning in his voice.

"What?" The Baroness tried for an innocent look, one Allura didn't buy for a second. "I'm merely stating a fact."

"You'll do well to not address Allura in such a manner while around me." Lotor told her, making the others frown around them.

"It's fine your highness." Allura interrupted him, trying to stave off a loss of popularity for the prince. "Her ladyship merely does not understand that some things are scared....even to a whore. One thing Madame Elianza was sure to instill in all her students was a sense of value for a paramour's privacy. We maintain that value for ourselves as well, and we do not speak out of turn, especially about such bawdy matters." She forced a smile on her face, meeting Morte's eyes. "If you want to know what it's like to have a courtesan as your bed mate, I suggest you purchase one's contract for yourself. Then you will get all the answers you like and then some."

"Hmph." A haughty sniff from Baroness Morte. "It hardly seems worth the expense just to satisfy one's curiosity!"

"I don't know about that..." One of the male Drules stared at Allura, a hint of desire in his eyes. "There are worse things to spend money on than a trained mistress."

"As if your wife would let you!" Another Drule male spoke up, earning a loud protest from the one staring at Allura. "You know how tight a leash she keeps you on!" Around them laughter erupted, the people taking delight in the upset the Drule showed at those words. The two men continued to chatter, the one growing amused the more his words roused the upset of the other.

As badly as she felt for the teasing the man was getting, Allura was grateful the subject about her and her profession had seemed to change. She didn't laugh though, not knowing the man well enough to find humor in the situation. She kept a frozen smile on her face, wondering when or if Lotor would deem they had spent enough time in the Baroness's presence.

But Lotor seemed in no hurry to leave, moving to take a goblet from a passing servant's tray. He drank deeply of his drink, chuckling occasionally at the antics around them. Allura held back a sigh, thinking it was going to be a long night. Especially when they began talking of court politics, mentioning things Allura had no way of knowing about, let alone being able to hold her own in a discussion.

Since Allura's refusal to talk about her tricks, the Baroness Morte had shown a great dislike for the girl. That was fine with Allura, the girl not liking Morte much at all. The dislike was deepened by Morte purposefully asking Allura her opinion about various court scandals, then clicking her tongue in disappointment at Allura's lack of knowledge.

"Well....the lady needs to spend a little less time on her back..." Allura bristled at that insult, smile faltering as she glared at Motre. "And a little more time on researching current events."

Right then and there Allura vowed to do just that, the girl wanting to be prepared for the next time she had the misfortune of engaging the Baroness in a conversation. "Allura's only been on Doom for little more than a week." Lotor explained, the girl feeling gratitude well up in her. "She can't possibly be expected to know things that happened months ago....especially when many of the matters you've brought up never received news coverage."

"Still, it is disappointing." Morte began, but Lotor was cutting her off.

"And I've never been one for idle gossip. So if anyone is at fault, it is me for not telling Allura about these things. However..." He smirked, his own words a thinly veiled insult. "I've never cared much for the scandals that rocked the court, such tasteless matters, don't you think? The kind best forgotten about."

An ungracious look was the Baroness' answer, the woman bobbing her head in agreement. "I suppose you are right."

"I know I am." Lotor said confidently.

"And it's not like his highness to take part in this type of scandals." Continued the Baroness. "You always did distance yourself from the private affairs of the court."

"Perhaps foolish of me, but I haven't had the time or desire to take sides in the various arguments the nobles have." Lotor answered. "Especially given the petty nature of their disagreements."

"At least you don't cause many scandals of your own," said one of the men. "That's a trait to be admired."

"I'm afraid I'm too busy fighting in the arena to cause trouble elsewhere." Lotor let out a little chuckle, and the conversation became about the prince's accomplishments in the arena. It was clear the men were especially impressed with Lotor's prowess with a sword. Allura listened but turned part way, looking about the room. She gave a startled jolt of recognition when her eyes met the gaze of a familiar face.

"Phillip?" She whispered, and Lotor paused besides her.

"Did you say something Allura?"

"No..." She shook her head. "It's nothing." She gazed back across the room, studying the youth, who was turning from her to whisper something in his companion's ear. The man turned and looked at Allura, the Drule raising his glass in a toast to her.

"It appears you mistress has a new admirer." Baroness Morte said from behind her. Lotor immediately turned to look, but his annoyance faded when he saw who it was.

"I doubt it. Lord Mundi's interest lies not with the fairer sex."

'I wasn't talking about Mundi but his...new toy." Morte said, and Allura raised her eyebrows at that.

"Toy?"

"I believe his name is Phillip." The Baroness answered. "I heard whispers that he came from the same house as you Allura. Isn't that nice? To have a familiar face so near to you?"

"Er....yes..." Allura said, spying the look in Lotor's eyes. He was studying Phillip now, and she wondered what he made of him. Was that a spark of jealousy in his eyes? She didn't know, but one thing Allura did understand was now was not the time to ask Lotor for a visit with an old friend.

"Of course....Mundi didn't have to pay nearly as much money for Phillip as Lotor spent on you." Continued the Baroness. "There's rumors as to why, but it chiefly boils down to the fact Phillip doesn't favor men."

Allura knew that for a fact, remembering how often Phillip interrupted class and raged against his fate. But she kept quiet, not wanting to spill Phillip's secrets. It was his to reveal, for good or bad.

"That must make his job hard." A male Drule said, and the others snickered at the implied joke. There was no sympathy expressed for Phillip, in fact it seemed the gathered nobles found it more fun if the boy wasn't enjoying Mundi's affections.

"I don't doubt the Lord Mundi will set him right." Lotor said, and the others were nodding. "With his fists if need be."

Allura was appalled, turning to look at Lotor. "What?"

"Mundi is not exactly known for his peaceful nature." Morte explained. "He tends to react with violence first. If Phillip displeases him..." She trailed off, but Allura got her meaning, the girl fighting a shudder. She knew Madame Elianza had always been worried about Phillip's future, the woman worrying what would happen if the youth were to end up with a partner he despised. She also understood that Elianza had been worried about her own reputation, Phillip's disobedience holding the potential to ruin it. But more than that, Allura was fearful for the boy himself, worrying what would happen if the much larger Drule really did began to use his fists on Phillip.

She was left to worry and pray for Phillip's safety, hoping the boy could control his temper around Lord Mundi. "Does it bother you Allura?" The Baroness asked, and Allura hesitated. She had to choose her words carefully, not wanting to make the rumors or situation worse for Phillip.

"Phillip is a good man." Allura said at last. "Madame Elianza made sure to train us all to the best of our abilities. He'll manage..."

"It might be more fun if he didn't." Said one of the gathered females. Allura frowned at her, the white haired Drule shrugging. "Think of the stories we would hear!"

"Now, now, Merza." The Baroness tsked. "You know the prince doesn't care about that sort of thing!"

"Indeed I don't." Lotor agreed, and soon the conversation was steered towards the war with Demos. The gathered Drules expressed varying opinions, some impatient for the war to be over with, wanting Demos crushed under Doom's heel. A few held the viewpoint that the war was good, it meant they could charge outrageous prices for various goods and services on the worlds that were war plagued.

Whatever stance the Drules took, one thing was clear to Allura. They were all profiting off the war, their treasury vaults flooded with coin taken from desperate people. She kept quiet about what she thought, Allura feeling it was not right to raise prices on a starving people simply to rake in the profits. Fortunately no one asked her what she thought about the Demos Doom encounters, and Allura did not offer up any opinions of her own.

She continued to stand besides Lotor, smiling at the appropriate times, and nodding her head when someone said something especially poignant. She heard footsteps approaching, and turned surprise when a man tapped Lotor on the shoulder. Lotor turned, and the servant leaned in to whisper something in the prince's ear. Lotor nodded his head several times, then spoke up.

"'Thank you for alerting me to this. Tell them I'll be there shortly." Lotor dismissed the servant, and offered up a smile to the Baroness. "Morte, if you would be so kind as to direct me to your communications room...."

"Is there a problem?" She asked, tone dripping with curiosity.

"A minor one at the castle. They can't seem to locate my father, so need me to over see the solution." Lotor explained.

"Of course." She nodded her head, ready to lead Lotor away.

"Should I accompany you?" Allura asked, and Lotor waved her off.

"There's no need. Stay and enjoy yourself. I won't be gone too long." Lotor told her, and brushed a kiss against her lips.

"All right...if you think that's best,,," Allura said, though she felt uncertain at being abandoned for any amount of time at this party.

"I do." Lotor said, moving to follow Baroness Morte from the room. Allura stood there watching until he disappeared through the doorway, the girl sighing to herself. Most of the Baroness' entourage had dispersed, people moving to dance or to plunder the buffet tables. Only two men remained behind, staring at her in a way that made her feel as though they were undressing her with their eyes.

She nervously reached for a drink, hoping to calm her nerves. The men tried engaging her in a conversation, Allura making sounds at the appropriate intervals. The problem was they really didn't have much to talk about, certainly not any topics that Allura cared about. She could sense the men's growing frustration, the girl drinking from the goblet as they began quizzing her on her favorite things.

She dutifully answered their questions, wondering why they were bothering with such things, when a shadow fell over her. She turned, and gasped, Allura not having heard the sound of the King's footsteps as he approached her. The two Drules besides her began dropping into bows, murmuring praise and adulation to their King. Allura barely remembered to curtsey, her badly shaking hands dropping the goblet.

Zarkon caught it in one smooth move, and set it on the table behind her. Allura didn't fail to notice the way he took the chance to press his body against hers, all on the pretext of leaning pass her to reach the table. She managed not to tremble at the contact, Zarkon taking his time in easing back.

"They're looking for you!" Allura blurted out, seeing Zarkon raise an eyebrow. "At the castle I mean. There's a problem. Lotor went to oversee it in your place." She knew she was practically babbling now, Allura growing more flustered as Zarkon smiled at her.

"Is he now? Well, I'm sure whatever it is, he can handle it." Zarkon reached for her hand, fingers encircling her wrist possessively. "Come Allura. I'd like for you to dance with me."

"Dance? With you?" Allura was startled anew, Zarkon already tugging her out onto the crowded dance floor. She couldn't think of a way to get out of this, the King insistent as he put his one hand on her hip, and the other behind her back. It was just her luck that a slow song came on, Zarkon forcing her nearer for an intimacy she did not want.

Hardly at ease with the situation, Allura placed her hands on Zarkon's upper arms, her skirts swishing across the floor as he swayed them to the beat of the music, turning them a few times. He kept her press so tight against him, her breasts squished against is chest.

He was smiling at her as they danced, and Allura could only wonder at what sort of expression she wore. Certainly if she smiled, it was a frightened look, Allura trying not to panic at being in the King's embrace. It didn't help matters when he leaned in to sniff at her neck, her skin practically crawling as she felt his hot breath on her skin. "You're wearing perfume..." Zarkon said, his nose practically buried in the crook of her shoulder now. "Lots of it."

"Er....yes.." Allura held herself as still as she could, Zarkon lifting up his head to stare into her eyes.

"Don''t wear this scent anymore. It doesn't suit you." A smile, and another sniff, Zarkon licking his lips. "It's faint, but I can just make out your natural scent. That one pleases me far more than the one you doused yourself with tonight."

"But the prince prefers it when I wear perfumes..." Allura began, but Zarkon cut her off with a snort.

"We're talking about what pleases ME." Zarkon told her, and she frowned at him.

"It's not my job to please you or anyone else for that matter. I exist solely for the prince's pleasure. At least for the next three years."

"Yes...that contract of yours binds you to my son." He actually sighed then, surprising Allura with his tone of regret. "Such a pity. A fine woman such as yourself is wasted on Lotor." She wasn't sure what to say to that, Allura merely giving a shrug of her shoulders in response. "It won't always be this way..." Zarkon continued, and her frown deepened.

"What do you mean?"

"You. Belonging to Lotor." Zarkon clarified.

"Ah..." She could only hope that by the time three years passed, this sickening desire the King held for her would pass. "Well....three years is still some time in the future....anything could happen...."

"I'm talking about much sooner than that." Zarkon said to her dismay. He suddenly dipped her, smiling down at her as he bent over her. She clung to his arms to keep from falling over, not trusting that his hands would suppert her.

"Sooner?" Allura wondered out loud, Zarkon slow to pull her up off the floor.

"Yes." Zarkon continued to dance with her, Allura not failing to notice he was leading her away from the other couples on the floor. In fact he was aiming towards one of the curtained alcoves, as though he wanted a chance to be alone with her in an even more intimate setting. "Big changes are coming to Doom." Zarkon continued, the hand on her back lowering so that he could goose her bottom.

Allura gasped. "You're highness!" She very much wanted to tear that hand off her, Zarkon resting on the curve of her ass. "What sort of changes?" She demanded, dragging her feet as best she could when he danced her through the curtains and into the enclosed space.

A crooked grin was her answer, Zarkon leaning her against the wall. His one hand reached up to touch her cheek, the king being extra careful with his claws as he caressed at her skin.

"What are you planning?" Allura continued with her questioning, even as she fought not to shudder at the way Zarkon was touching her. "What are you going to do to the prince?!"

"It hasn't been decided yet, but I'm sure it will happen....make no doubt about it." Zarkon told her, his thumb brushing over her bottom lip. "Lotor will soon have no use for your services."

"But.."

"But nothing." Zarkon hushed her with a hiss, fingers still tracing her mouth's lines. "Lotor may be otherwise engaged.." He snickered than, amused for some reason she could not fathom. "But I will be in need of your services."

This time she let the horror blossom in her eyes, but it barely seemed to register with Zarkon how she looked at him. Her breath caught in her throat, the gasp did not want to come out as Zarkon leaned in to claim her mouth with his own. Allura could only squeal impotently, her hands pushing at Zarkon's chest, trying to free herself from him. It made little difference what she tried to do, the King was immovable, forcing Allura to suffer through his sickening kiss.

* * *

To be Continued...X_X

Michelle

Christine, the Dark Rose Maiden, I will do my best to stop doubting! I can't help it though...the third arc has me twisted in all kind of knots for several reasons. Or maybe that's Zarkon ickiness to Allura that's making my stomach twist! Ha ha, I laughed good about doing whatever is needed for Lotor to get into the shape needed to beat Zarkon! Rest assured, he will. I've been pretty good at keeping each arc at twenty chapters each...so Zarkon's time is nearing an end...XD

It's okay to get emotional, I dont mind! I've been told if you can make people react in a passionate way about what you wrote, then you are doing a good job! Lotor will have another moment of jealousy when he comes back and finds her with Zarkon! EEEEEEE!!

Misty Gargoyle, glad you're enjoying it! It's fun to watch...and sorta like a train wreck I can't look away from. Like a year ago, I had thought about doing a story where Allura was married to Zarkon when she first met Lotor. It would have been a hurt comfort romance cause I imagined Zarkon to be very abusive to her. I don't know if I'll ever write that story though. I have too many ideas as is!

Harmony Winters, plain to say he's a horny beast. He's attracted to her, and maneuvering things to get his way. :o


	53. Chapter 53

She had experienced a small number of kisses in her life, having practiced her technique on Corrum and the slave Madame Elianza had kept as a teaching aide. Most of her experience came from Prince Lotor, Allura exchanging many kisses with the young ruler. But nothing had prepared her for the sheer and utter foulness of being kissed by someone she utterly despised, Allura's mouth open in shock as Zarkon's tongue wormed it's way past her teeth.

She wanted to bite down on that offending muscle, to cause him pain that would get him to reconsider his interest in her. Fear for what the punishment would be for her refusal kept her from moving, Allura making a strangled sound as Zarkon took his time exploring her mouth's insides. His tongue was obscene, rubbing along the contours of her mouth, brushing insistently against her own tongue.

His hand slid back from her cheek, fingers tangling into her twist, claws snagging on tightly wound strands that came undone from her bun. His other hand, resting on her hip tightened, claws digging into her dress as Allura continued to struggle against him. Zarkon made a sound, and to her horror she realized it was a moan, the king getting off on kissing her.

She tried her best to push him away, hands firm against his chest. But she was literally trapped, the wall of the alcove pressed against her back, the unyielding body of the King in front of her. She could barely breathe, and when she tried Allura inhaled the scent of Zarkon, some spicy musk with the barest hint of after shave. She was choking on his nearness, the King suffocating her to the point she started to sag.

His arms moved, the King enveloping her in his embrace. One last insistent rub of his tongue, and then he was nipping at her bottom lip, hard enough that his fangs split it, Allura tasting blood. Zarkon got a quick taste of her blood as well, the king licking his lips in satisfaction.

"You taste as sweet as you look Allura." He told her, and she was hardly pleased by his words. "You truly are a fitting delicacy for a royal." He leaned in again, tongue

lapping at the blood that trickled down from her lip. She couldn't help shuddering at that, which earned a smirk from Zarkon. "You don't like being bled do you? No matter....you'll soon learn what an honor it is to be drank by me."

"I doubt that very much!" Allura snapped, in between harsh pants for air. He just smiled and removed his claws from her hair, the French twist style ruined with all the strands that had broken free of her bun.

"Even disheveled, you are as pretty as a picture." He was complimenting her, and that upset Allura all the more, the girl giving another push at his chest. What she really wanted to do was slap him for his daring, but she feared the penalty she would pay for assaulting the King of the Drule Empire.

"You concern yourself too much with me." Allura said, pleased her voice didn't sound as shaky as it had a moment ago. She brought up her hand to wipe away the blood, and suddenly Zarkon's fingers were around her wrist.

"Allow me..." He said, leaning into her for a third time.

"You needn't bother..." She began, but he was already licking at her lip, going so far as to begin sucking on the wound his fangs had made. She shuddered again, and shoved harder, hands sliding across his silk shirt.

"Allura, my dear..." He was purring, staring at her with half lidded eyes that gave him a spoiled, indulgent look. "You'll learn soon enough not to stop me from doing what I want."

"I'm not your dear." She quickly responded, not liking that he resumed touching her face with his fingers. It was an odd, gentle touch he exerted, as though she was glass he feared he'd shatter with too much pressure.

"Not yet." Came his answer, and she lifted a brow at that.

"Yes...I believe you mentioned something about a change..." Allura said, hoping to get answers from him. "But I fail to see how you will come to hold my contract. His highness, the prince will not part with it."

"You underestimate me if you think I will not manage to get everything I want." He chuckled, his fingers still stroking her cheeks. "My son may pout and throw objections, but ultimately he will see the course I set us out on is the right one to take."

"What does that mean?" A frustrated Allura asked, wanting to get a more clear answer from the King. He held up a finger before her lips, silencing her with a shush.

"You mustn't worry so much Allura...frown lines are so unbecoming in a woman." His words made her want to frown, Allura forcing her expression to be blank of emotion instead.

"What do you want with me?" It was foolish as soon as she said it, Allura holding a good idea of just what the king wanted to do to her.

He tsked, tongue clucking loudly against his teeth. "You disappoint me by asking such an obvious question. You know what I want."

"Why me?" She tried again, only her hands keeping him from pressing any firmer into her front. "I mean....you could have any woman you want....why bother with your son's mistress?"

For a second he looked troubled, pulling back to look at her. "I can't help the way I feel. There's something about you. Something familiar...it brings up long buried feelings...."

"It's my scent isn't it...?" A depressed Allura asked. "It's attracting you to me, isn't it?"

"Well, I won't deny that plays a part in it....as does your beauty." He smiled at her, Allura realizing that was his attempt to be charming. "But you've also proven to be an intelligent woman, as well as a strong one. I've seen how you've handled the sights at my court....you've impressed me Allura. You didn't even scream, not one time."

"If I admitted that I wanted to, that I was so scared out of my wits it was all I could do to stand there, would that turn you off?" She was without hope as she asked that question, especially when Zarkon shook his head no.

"I just admire you more for being able to maintain your composure given the feelings you kept bottled up inside."

She sighed then, put out and depressed by his words. "I'm really not trying to attract you."

"Yes, I realize that." Another smile. "It's refreshing given all the women who I surround myself with. They're like little dogs, yapping for attention, eager to do tricks on command....They fall in line, eager to be chosen...."

"So you want what you can't have." Allura said, and he chuckled, shaking his head.

"There's NOTHING I can't have. Even you will not prove to be the exception to this. You may resist me at first if you like, but you too will do as I say. You'll have no choice."

"'Because you will own my contract?" She asked with a dull tone.

"Well, yes. It binds you to be whatever your buyer wants you to be. If I want you to be a good little girl, nice and obedient for me, you will." Zarkon told her, smirking at Allura.

"Won't that make me like all those women you are tired of?" She wondered out loud.

"We'll know better." His smirk did not falter, Zarkon leaning in to whisper in her ear. "You can play the good girl in public, but resist me all you like in the privacy of my chambers. Won't that be fun my dear...?"

It didn't sound fun at all, Allura shuddering as she felt Zarkon's lips brush over the curve of her ear. "You're a sadist." She told him, and he laughed at that, voicing agreement. "You get off on causing pain to others, don't you?"

"You're in no position to hold it against me..." Zarkon told her, tongue flicking against her ear. "No matter what fancy title you give yourself, you're little better than a whore, only the class of the cliental you serve differs you from one that works in a brothel."

"And you'll never miss a chance to remind me of what I really am, will you?" Allura demanded, and he pulled back to look at her again.

"Is that upset I hear in your voice?" He smiled, extraordinarily pleased with himself. "Does being a whore bother you Allura? Did I strike a nerve?"

She hesitated, Allura knowing it hadn't bothered her until she arrived on Doom, and people began tossing that word at her. "I wasn't always a courtesan."

"Oh?"

"It wasn't my choice to be one, but circumstances led me to this fate." Allura continued, and Zarkon nodded.

"Yes, I know."

"You know?!" Wide eyed and gasping, Allura stared at him shocked.

"I've been looking into your past." She was sure all the color fled her cheeks, Allura going pale with shock and horror.

"Why?!" She squeaked out, stricken beyond belief. "Why would you do such a thing?!"

He fixed her with a strange look, Zarkon answering. "It's not that unusual a practice. I make sure the people around me and my son are safe. I'm sure Lotor has been too besotted with sex to even think of doing a background check. Foolish of him, but luckily he has me to clean up his messes for him."

"Messes..." She repeated dully, sure her skin as breaking out in goose bumps. How much did Zarkon know? Had he tracked down who she really was? She was sure he did not know, because how else could she still be alive. And yet she wondered if a little more prying would get him all the closer to the truth of who Allura really was.

"He's always been stupid when it comes to women." Zarkon explained. "Inviting any and all strumpets to his bed. You could have been an assassin planted in the Madame's brothel, it's not unheard of for our enemies to send a killer disguised as a beautiful woman. I had to be certain of who---what you are."

"And are you?" Allura asked, voice soft and small. "Certain that is?"

"I know you were an orphan before the Madame took you in. You were on that pitiful planet Zabatos, parents just another casualty of that war. In a way you were fortunate, the Madame adopting you. Saved you from the slave pits or worse...." He leaned in to nuzzled his lips against the side of her neck, she could feel them moving as he whispered. "No doubt you were a beautiful child...someone would have snatched you out of the orphanage to have their wicked, wicked way with you."

She said nothing, but shivered, remembering how Madame Elianza had often commented on her beauty, even when Allura had been just a child. She didn't even want to think there was people out there so depraved as to lust after a child's flesh, and yet she had a feeling Zarkon was not lying about that.

"It's strange though..." He was kissing over her pulse point, her heart beating wild and erratic at his touch.

"Strange?" She echoed, still pushing at Zarkon's chest.

"Yes...I could not find any records that extended before your arrival in the orphanage."

"Oh." Quick thinking, Allura made up an answer that held some truth to it. "The planet was devastated in the war between Doom and Demos. It's not unheard of for records to be ruined, and children lost in the system. Indeed there was many of us who ended up homeless and without family on Zabatos following the attacks."

"Hmmph." He grunted out a sound in reply, more interested in sucking at her pulse point.

"I...I could tell you about it." Allura said, desperate to distract him. "Those days before the attack...I had a...family..."

"I'm more interested in what you can do for me, then any stories of dead families..." Zarkon said, grazing his fangs against her skin. She opened her mouth to issue out a retort, spying the curtains moving. She had seconds to wonder about that, and then they were thrust aside, revealing a furious looking Lotor.

"Your highness!" Allura gasped out, relieved at the interruption even as she feared what Lotor would do.

"Father!" Lotor snarled, and reached out to grab the King's arms. "Just what do you think you are doing with MY mistress?!"

Zarkon was jerked back from her, but not before his teeth pricked her skin. Allura slapped a hand over her neck, trying to stop the blood before it trickled down any further. "Calm down Lotor. I was merely..."

"Merely what?!" Lotor interupted, eyes narrowed into a glare.

"Just trying to see what is so fascinating about her." He turned and smiled at his angry son, Zarkon licking his lips. "She has such an attractive scent, I couldn't help myself. I had to get closer to smell it."

"It looked like you were doing a lot more than smelling her!" Lotor snapped out, Zarkon giving an inelegant shrug of his shoulders. "What's really going on?" His gaze slid past Zarkon to Allura, the girl pale and startled looking. "Tell me!"

"He..." Allura began, but Zarkon was talking over her.

"Your mistress was lonely after your sudden departure. I was merely keeping a fascinating woman company." Another smile, Zarkon leaning in to Lotor. "I'm sure you won't begrudge an old man for some harmless flirting."

"The hell I won't!" Lotor growled, looking like he wanted to throw a punch at Zarkon.

"Calm down son." Zarkon advised, tone holding a warning to it. "You will not lose your head over some woman."

"Allura's not just any woman....she's mine!" Lotor retorted, hands making fists by his sides.

"For three years, yes I know. So long as you have that contract, she is bound to you." A smirk from his father then. "But don't think for a second she is loyal to you....you may own her body, but not her heart, not her mind."

"What does that mean?" Lotor asked, some of his anger replaced with confusion. "Allura?"

"Your father is wrong..." Allura began, cringing as she spoke. "I am loyal....!"

"Remember Lotor...she's a fantasy...she'll tell you anything to sell the belief of it to you." With that Zarkon was moving past Lotor to step out if the alcove. Allura was left all alone with Lotor, the girl nervous with the way the prince was looking at her.

"Your highness...." She wasn't sure what to say, Allura staying pressed against the wall as though Zarkon still held her there. "What...what was the crisis at the castle? The one that called you away from me?"

"It doesn't matter." Lotor said, starting to cross his arms over his chest. He seemed to change his mind, Lotor placing his hands on his hips as he all but glared at her. "It was simple enough to fix, they really didn't need to bother me or my father with it." A pause, Lotor glowering at her the whole time. "What were you doing with my father?"

"It....is wasn't my idea!"

"WHAT wasn't your idea?!" Lotor demanded, taking a step towards her. She tried to back up, foolish though that was, back pressing into the wall harder. He noticed her attempt to step back, his eyes narrowing. "What were you two doing?!"

"He...he kissed me." She admitted, eyes lowered so Allura would not have to look at Lotor's face. "He stole a few kisses, and he danced with me....that's all..."

"He bit you Allura." Lotor pointed out, and she nodded.

"Yes, that too."

"Why?" Lotor asked, and she shrugged.

"I cannot fathom the goings on of a King's mind."

"That's bullshit!" Lotor exclaimed, and she flinched at how loud his voice came out. "He must have said something to you...!"

"He did...but it's not worth repeating..."

"I'll bet the judge of that." He was before her, fingers reaching out to snag hold of her chin. He forced her to raise her head, Allura meeting angry golden eyes that glared at her forcefully.

"He...his highness has been talking...he has something planned.....something that will....separate us..." She saw Lotor frown, the prince confused by her words.

"Separate us?!"

"Yes." Allura nodded. "I don't know what...but it sounds like it'll happen soon. You'll be giving up my contract..."

"And you thought what? You'd move to secure yourself a new client already?!" Lotor demanded, leaving her to gape and gasp at him.

"Your highness no!" She shook her head, feeling the loose strands of her hair bounced around her face. "It is your father who wants me! He means to take me for himself...."

"And you'll let him, won't you?!" Lotor suddenly grabbed her by the arms, giving her a shake that almost had her teeth rattling.

"No, I swear it! I'd rather die than let him touch me!"

"I don't believe you Allura!" Lotor growled, voice just short of shouting. "Not when you stand here with his scent on you, with your lips swollen from his kisses, and wearing that damn dress of his!"

"You think I want this?!" Her voice was no less heated than his, Allura growing angry as she let the fear of the encounter with Zarkon show in her eyes. "How am I supposed to refuse a king? Do I slap him and get thrown into the dungeons or worse?!"

"I would protect you!" Lotor retorted.

"I don't believe you!" Allura snapped, then gasped, hands flying to cover her mouth. Lotor looked even more enraged, narrowing his eyes at her. "I didn't mean it like that..."

"You don't trust me, do you?" Lotor demanded.

"No, that's not it.." Allura said, but he was cutting her off.

"You'll never trust me...you'll never come to me with your problems..."

"In all fairness, you have not come to me either. You've just...just used me for sex!" Allura was almost bitter when she said that, Lotor growling back at her.

"Well, that's what I bought you for!"

Now she wanted to slap him, feeling she had more worth to her than being just a sex toy. Instead, she just glared, Allura trying to move past him. He wouldn't let her, Lotor grabbing her and all but slamming her into the wall. "Where are you going?!" he demanded.

"Away from you!" She retorted with a haughty toss of her head.

"Are you hoping to chase after my father?!" Lotor demanded, and she glared at him, anger and shock competing in her eyes for dominance.

"Are you mad? I just told you I don't want him!" Again she tried to leave him, and again he stopped her.

"Oh no, I've not dismissed you from my sight!"

"Then hurry up and do so!" Allura ordered, struggling wildly in his grasp.

He stared at her, easily holding onto her squirming body. "You frustrate me like no other Allura."

"Good! Because your highness, you do the same to me!" Allura retorted, eyes flashing with her taunt. She wasn't sure what she expected him to do in that moment, but it certainly wasn't to kiss her! And yet there was his mouth, lips feeling a million times more softer than the kings, but just as harsh and demanding. She gasped, but opened her mouth to him, letting her tongue duel against his as she clutched and pulled at his clothes.

He fit himself against her body, Allura letting her legs spread to his knee's prodding. The kisses they shared turned her legs to rubber, Allura suddenly feeling hot and confused. She wasn't sure why he was kissing her, why she was enjoying it when she was so mad at him in the moment. Was this just part of the expertise of his kiss, that he could turn her on in an instant, like flipping a light switch?

She didn't know, and Allura sought her own revenge, pressing her mouth eagerly against Lotor's, and using lips, tongue, and teeth in her assault against him. She was satisfied when she heard him moaning, Allura sure she was winning in this battle of flirtatious guile. Her hands rubbed down his back, Allura finding his coat's bottom and slipping under it to palm at his butt.

He growled when she gave him a squeeze, Lotor's kiss intensifying just before they broke apart for a breather. "I am so....angry with you." He told her, but the words didn't match the look in his eyes.

"It's fine." She replied, unable to keep from smirking. "Because I am mad at you too." Another growl from the prince, and then Lotor kissed her, hands beginning to move all over her body. He actually squeezed her breasts up out of her bodice, laces on the back of her corset snapping open from the force he used. She gasped and moaned, and Lotor suddenly pressed his lips against her throat.

"I can smell him on you..." Lotor growled, sounding frustrated. "His stench clings to you..."

"Then help me cover it with your scent!" Allura invited, and at that, Lotor was suddenly spinning her to face the wall. "Your highness?!" She couldn't' see his face from this position, but she could hear his voice, could practically imagine the smirk that went with his words.

"I'll do that and more." He promised, and she felt her skirts being moved, heard the rustle of crinoline as Lotor lifted them up out of the way, baring her panty clad bottom to him.

"What?" She stammered, unsure they should be doing this sort of thing in the alcove of the Baroness' mansion. Anyone could come by, anyone could hear them!

"I'm going to make you mine again. Gonna make you forget all about that nasty old man...!" Lotor told her, and she felt his hand rubbing her bottom. She couldn't help herself, she arched her back and wiggled into his hand, teasing him. He rubbed faster, than slipped his hand inside the fabric, fingers seeking out the heat of her body. Allura moaned as quietly as she could manage, feeling Lotor caressing his fingers carefully over every inch of her sex that he could reach.

"Yes....yes your highness.....there....like that..." She closed her eyes, hands flat on the wall as she pushed back against his fingers. She could feel herself getting wet, her body quick to react to his touch.

Lotor continued to play her with his fingers, while his other hand began working open his pants. She heard the sound of his zipper being eased, and that made Allura moan again. "Now...." She pleaded. 'Give yourself to me....right now!"

She felt him inching aside the panty band between her legs, and then his cock was pushing itself inside her. Allura blushed at the way she squealed, Lotor chuckling and unconcerned with the sounds she was voicing. Instead he thrust all the way inside her, resting on her back, with his hands flat on either side of hers. She tried to turn to look at him, but he snapped out a command at her.

"Face forward, eyes on the wall!"

"Ye...yes!" Allura stammered out, and stared at the colored stones of the wall. But if asked she wouldn't be able to say just what shade that color was, Allura too lost to the sensations Lotor was causing in her.

"Say my name..." Lotor began, then changed his mind. "Scream it!"

"But your highness!" Allura was aghast, first that he would grant her permission to say his name, and second that he would risk them being overheard. "They'll hear us."

"Let them!' Lotor answered, hips pounding into her at a rapid pace. "I want them all to know who you belong to."

"They already know." Allura said, and Lotor growled.

"Say it Allura!" A forceful slam hit her, powerful enough that she pressed even harder into the wall. "Say it or I'll stop!"

"Yours! I am yours!"

"My name!" Lotor urged her, and it was all she could do to think beyond the friction he was generating, and the warmth of his cock. "Say my name!"

"Lo....LOTOR!"

He let out a satisfied sound, moving even faster against her. She could feel his breath on the back of her neck, Lotor planting kisses just under her hair line. "Yes." He murmured in between licks. "You're mine. Not my father's, not Lord Tarak's, not anyone else's."

"Yes...I belong to you." Allura agreed, and heard him groan out his climax. Instantly she was flooded with a new wave of warmth, Allura crying out as Lotor emptied his seed into her. They would stay connected a few moments longer, Lotor just shuddering in bliss as he rode the pleasures of his climax. It would take a while for Allura to come to her own senses, the girl turning red faced as Lotor helped adjust her panties and pull down her skirts.

Her blush deepened even further when they made the attempt to leave the alcove, the attendees of the party all waiting to stare at them. The baroness led them all in a rousing round of applause, the woman smirking. Allura clung to Lotor's arm, the prince hardly looking put out to have been caught having sex with her. Allura looked away from the Baroness' knowing look, and had the misfortune to catch sight of King Zarkon.

He rose a glass in toast to her, but she swore something malevolent shone in his eyes. He knew what she and Lotor had just done, and she could tell he did not approve of it. One jealous Drule royal was bad enough, but Allura didn't think she could handle it if both Lotor and Zarkon began acting like green eyed monsters. She sighed, thinking how she was not looking forward to the ride home tonight.

* * *

To Be Continued....

Michelle

Christine, the Dark Rose Maiden, oh pooh! You guessed it. I guess my hint wasn't as subtle as I thought. (Zarkon's line about Lotor being otherwise engaged. XD) And you were right, though I never implicitly state it, in my mind Zarkon had that castle diversion come up so he could sneak off some time with Allura! I think, think it might be next chapter that the engagement thing comes to light. It should get even more interesting once Lotor confronts his dad about the marriage plans! XD

Misty Gargoyle, yes! Yes he is! Unfortunately for Allura and Lotor! And I agree. Poor Phillip. I was gonna do something more with Phillip, but then changed my mind and just had it be a mention.

Ewardismyvampiresweetheart, well Lotor to the...not rescue per se. More like jealous interuption. Still it got slimy Zarkon off ofher!

Harmony Winters, thank you! I dunno, I just imagine the Drules as so mean to eaach other. And snobby for the Nobles! XD

.


	54. Chapter 54

She walked through the castle halls, her pace neither hurried nor slow, Allura almost aimless in her wanderings. It was a rare moment of free time for her, Lotor nowhere to be found, the King having canceled the day's court. As glad as Allura was to be able to skip a day of court horrors and political machinations, it left her unsure of what to do with herself. And so she had come to this part of the castle, seeking out the company of the nobles, even though she was unsure of what sort of welcome she would receive.

She nodded and smiled her hellos at the servants she passed, Allura polite to a fault to anyone regardless of their station and status here on Doom. It gave her a mixed popularity, the Drule nobles thinking it wrong to be friendly to a servant or slave. The servants didn't know how to handle someone with a higher status being kind to them, Allura often received stammered out responses, or the servants would dart away without acknowledging her interest.

She didn't care, determined to be kind to any and everyone she could, even to the nobles who often looked down on her for various reasons. It was the women especially who were hostile to Allura, the ladies of the high court thinking they were better than her because they had money and no need to whore themselves out for it. Allura refused to believe her profession could bring her so low, the girl reasoning she was well educated and well spoken, practically spoiled when it came to the finer things in life.

Under Madame Elianza's care, her every wish had been indulged, the woman truly seeking to give the children she watched over everything their hearts desired. The practice continued, Lotor's money seeing Allura fitted in the finest of gowns, the girl tasting the best meals, witnessing extravagant entertainments, living in rich elegance. It wasn't as though she came from the gutter, her life a rich one, that could rival a noble's living style.

She could hear the sound of the noble's voices echoing into the corridor, Allura approaching a door. She hesitated outside it, smoothing her hands down her voluminous jade skirts. It hadn't taken her long to reach this room, Allura no longer needing an escort to guide her to this part of the castle. She was becoming familiar with her new home, and that made her bolder in her travels.

A boldness she tried to hang on to as she entered the room, hearing the voices of conversation die down as the nobles turned and got a good look at her. She kept the smile plastered on her face, not too big, not too small. It was a cool look she gave them, the briefest of acknowledgment that tried to hide her nervousness. Unblinking eyes gazed back at her, and then the ladies were turning, presenting her with their backs.

It was a clear sign of dismissal, the women ignoring Allura and resuming their conversation. Allura held back a sigh, not sure why she had expected anything more from them. Try as she might to become friends with them, the Drule females seemed determined to shun Allura at every step. The males were different, the various Dukes and Lords scrambling to get closer to her, to ingratiate themselves to Allura.

She knew what they wanted from her, sex playing a major part in their interest. A few however thought beyond her charms, the men seeking to get closer to the prince through her. She knew they hoped their closeness would allow them the chance to have the prince's ear, to curry favor with him, to get his backing on matters both political and private. Allura didn't know how to tell them that so far Lotor just viewed her as a possession, an outlet for sexual desire. He never asked her about her opinion when it came to politics, indeed most of their conversation was no better than polite small talk!

She drifted over to a group, holding back a sigh and caught stray snippets of conversation. The gossiping females were making no attempt to hide their voices, she could hear them speaking about Baroness Morte's party. Allura lifted a brow at that, fighting not to groan as the conversation was once again about the spectacle she and Lotor had made of themselves.

_~Honestly!~ _She fumed inwardly to herself._ ~It's been more than a week since that night. Can't we move on and talk about something else for once?!~_

But her wish would go unanswered, the party proving too popular a topic choice. Especially when Zarkon was added into the equation. There had been many present who had born witness to her dance with the King, many who had seen Allura in his arms, Zarkon pressing her close and nuzzling her neck like a lover. It didn't matter to them why he did that, Allura had tried in the beginning to explain he had been smelling her not kissing her. Either option had allowed him to get in close, and the closeness was what mattered to these nobles.

They had also seen Zarkon dance her into one of the private alcoves of the room, the nobles careful to note just how much time they had spent inside. They hadn't failed to notice Lotor's arrival, and subsequent displeasure at finding her alone with the King. Rumors speculated wildly on just what Allura and Zarkon had been doing, the people wondering if the King was the one really responsible for Allura's disheveled state upon leaving the alcove.

Of course the nobles had tried to get the story from Allura, the gossips pressing her eagerly for details. Allura had remained tightlipped about the encounter, much to their disgust and disappointment. It earned her even more dislike, the nobles finding no use for her if she wouldn't help fuel the rumor mills.

A pointed look was directed her way, but other than that she was ignored, the women more content to talk about her than to her. Allura bit back another sigh and drifted towards another group of clustered females. It was the same here, no one welcoming her into the circle, the talk speculating about her relationship with the king.

They were uncomfortably close to the truth when one wondered if Zarkon would take Allura from Lotor for himself.

It didn't cause them to be nicer to her, though Allura wondered bitterly if her popularity would improve once it appeared she had the King doting on her. Certainly more would seek to ally themselves with her in the hopes she'd be able to influence the king. _~As if he'd ever listen to a woman for advice.~_ Allura thought annoyed. The king seemed the sort to only use a woman for bedroom purposes, and never for any other reason.

She moved away from the group of ladies before she could get any more upset at what they were saying, Allura wondering if she should return to her rooms. It might be better to wait out the day, watch the holos or read a book, rather than make the attempt to ingratiate herself to these gossipers. But she almost couldn't bear the thought, Allura having spent far too much time alone in her apartment doing just that.

She wandered over to the refreshment table, selecting a cream filled croissant which she bit into delicately. It took special care not to cause the cream to explode all over her front, but Allura managed, not even a stray drop landing on her cheek. She sucked delicately at the tip, drinking in more of the cream and studied the room. It was one of the larger ones, an off shoot of the throne room, with over stuffed chairs situated on the floor for those who wanted to sit.

Most people chose to stand, the nobles breaking off into groups that shunned and ignored the others. It was all a matter of who allied with who, and if you were part of one group, you most likely could not be part of another. There was a few people who existed on the outskirts of such groups, though most weren't like Allura, instead choosing not to take part in the petty posturing for positions and power.

Some were just that powerful that they could be acquaintances with people in each of the groups, easily accepted into the fold. Some however were newcomers to the court, newly rich, or outcasts that had fallen into disgrace with the other nobles. Those jostled for position, moving from group to group as they tried to gain acceptance. It was a hard ground to win, Allura knew that well, the girl thinking she was failing Madame Elianza when it came to making allies among the Drule nobles.

She began chewing on a bite of her croissant, only half paying attention to the two men near her who were talking as they made their selection of the refreshments laid out on the table.

"I don't know what the King is going to do..." said the one man, a Drule with curly black hair. "The situation on Arus is getting out of hand." Allura hid a smile behind her croissant, the girl relieved that at least they weren't discussing Baroness Morte's party.

"Arus?" The other man said, seeming more interested in the food than what his friend was saying. "What about Arus?"

"Don't you know?" The black haired Drule practically gasped around his drink. "They've started to rebel against us!"

That was startling, Allura not knowing of any planets in the Drule Empire that would dare do such a thing. Of course she supposed they kept quiet about such incidents, certainly she had never read in any history books about planets that once assimilated into the Drule Empire, had attempted to fight back. it just simply did not happen.

"Hmph. I don't know why they bother." Sniffed the second Drule, with a haughty toss of his head. "It's not as if those primitives can hope to rival the Drule Empire's power. At best they'll only get themselves killed. Them and the entire planet wiped out."

She thought that more than a bit extreme, Allura hoping Zarkon wouldn't force an entire planet's worth of people to die just for the rebel's sins. She didn't think anyone should die, and yet she knew that to many life as a slave of the Drule Empire was harsh indeed. Death was almost preferable to the indignities the Drule forced on the people of a conquered planet.

"They are a nuisance." Answered the first Drule. "Remember....they gave Doom problems for years before the planet ultimately fell in defeat."

"Wasn't that an isolated incident?" The other Drule asked. "A fluke?"

"How soon they forget." Muttered his companion. "Arus had a weapon, one that left them near undefeatable."

"But they succumbed to Doom's invasion...just like every other planet has." Both men laughed at that, pleased with the might of their Empire.

"Still...." The black haired Drule mused. "It must be bad if word of the rebel's actions have reached as far as Doom."

Allura finished off her croissant, still eavesdropping on the two men's conversation. She thought it sad that the action of a few brave but foolish men and women would most likely bring ruin about to the people of that planet. She didn't dare hope for Zarkon to be merciful, Allura sure he would crush the planet and it's people in an instant.

The men continued to talk, enjoying speculating on just what sort of punishment Zarkon would inflict on Arus. She almost sighed, feeling sympathetic to a world she had never known, to a people she owed nothing to. Try as she might to be accustomed to life among the Drules, Allura felt she could never be so bloodthirsty as to enjoy another's pain, misery or misfortune.

There was nothing here for her, Allura decided, realizing this excursion had been little more than a waste of her time. She should go back to her rooms, and just wait it out until Lotor called for her. It was turning into a lonely existence, this life as a Doom courtesan, and Allura felt herself growing depressed. She was the type of person who longed to be around other people, who needed plenty of friends to talk to and take comfort from.

_~Maybe I'll call Liandra.~ _Allura thought, stepping away from the buffet table. If her dearest friend wasn't busy with her own lover, the girl would be able to spend hours talking to Allura. She'd like that, Allura needing a friendly face to make conversation with.

She navigated her way through the room, ignoring the pointed talk aimed at her as she passed. Allura nearly gasped when a new person entered the room, the girl recognizing him to be Phillip. He wasn't with Lord Mundi, leaving Allura to wonder if he was just as aimless and bored as she was with the downtime that came when one's lover was otherwise occupied.

"Allura..." Phillip had spotted her, and he smiled, though it didn't completely reach his eyes. Instead a haunted look was in them, leaving the girl to wonder at what kind of pain he was harboring.

She smiled back at him, and together they walked towards each other, glad to see a familiar and more importantly friendly face. "Phillip....it's good to see you. Although...I wish it was under better circumstances."

He didn't ask her what she meant, Phillip merely nodding. They both knew that if left to his own devices, he would never have taken a man as a lover. She studied him now, eyes passing over his face carefully. Was that a little too much powder on his skin? She wondered if it was there to hide any bruises, the girl stifling a shudder as she remembered the words from the party, of how Lord Mundi was quick to react with his fists.

"Come...sit with me..." Phillip said, gesturing towards two empty seats in the corner of the room. She nodded, grateful for the chance to visit with him, even as she felt many of the nobles staring at them. She wondered what they thought, knowing she and Phillip made an attractive pair, both dressed in outfits that showed off their bodies and their wealth.

Sitting down besides him, Allura rested her hands on the armrests of her chair. "Phillip....I was surprised to see you at the Baroness' party. I had no idea your contract had been sold..."

"I am a recent acquisition of Lord Mundi." Phillip almost grimaced at that, and Allura made a sympathetic sound. She wanted to ask him how the Drule was treating him, but didn't dare, fearing both the answer and Phillip's reactions.

"Are you enjoying your time on Doom?" She asked instead, then hastily added. "Aside from your...duties I mean?"

"How could I?" He wanted to know, sighing. "Doom is unlike anything I've ever known. Such a horrible world." A distasteful look was on his face, Phillip's lip curling in a sneer. His voice lowered to a whisper, forcing Allura to lean into him to pick up his words. "This planet is as miserable as it's people are, both complete savages."

Her eyes widened, understanding in an instant why he was whispering. He didn't want the nobles to hear, didn't want his low opinion to travel among the Drules, and ultimately get back to Lord Mundi. "Honestly Allura..." Phillip continued at a more normal volume. "I don't see how any human could be happy on this sunless, cold world."

"It's.." She trailed off, not prepared to commit to defending Doom. But she knew she was having an easier time with the transition of living here, having spent a good portion of her childhood years on Doom. "Is there not any good you can find about being on this world?" Allura asked instead, and Phillip shook his head no.

"No, none." He said, and now she sighed. "I look forward to the day my contract ends, and I can leave this world for greener pastures."

If he survived that long, was Allura's unspoken thought. "How long is your contract for?" She was truly curious when she asked that, Allura wanting to know just how long Phillip would have to endure Lord Mundi's unwanted attention.

"Little more than a year." That surprised her, and it must have shown in her eyes, Phillip giving a humorless chuckle. "The Madame was uncertain about sending me to work. You can call this adventure little more than a test run. If I do well, other jobs will follow."

"I wish you all the luck." Allura murmured, and he nodded at her.

"And how about you?" Phillip asked, leaning back in his seat. "Is his highness, the prince, treating you well?"

"He's very....attentive." That was true in a way, Lotor was all over her when it came time for his desires to run rampant. But in other areas she felt neglected, Allura wanted to cry in disbelief.

"So I hear." Phillip said. "But beyond that, how is his behavior? Is he kind to you?"

"Oh yes." Allura answered. "As kind as he can manage."

"Good. I'm glad for you." Phillip replied. "At least one of us can be happy with our current situations."

"I wouldn't go that far..." Allura grew embarrassed that she said that out loud, cheeks coloring immediately as Phillip gazed at her, concerned curiosity in his eyes. "It's just....he can't always spend every minute with me....nor would I want him too. But....except for his highness, I have no one else on Doom to...to talk with. I've no one to call friend...I get tired with the endless waiting between the prince's visits."

"You're lonely." Phillip noted, and she nodded.

"Yes, yes I am." She sighed then, bringing her hands together to play with her fingers. "I didn't expect to make friends immediately, but...neither did I think I would be shunned so thoroughly. Are you having the same problem?"

"Not exactly..." Phillip admitted. "Some of the men who share Lord Mundi's tastes are overly...friendly towards me." She could tell he didn't want that, didn't want to risk having them become so interested in him they would try to bid for his contract when Mundi's time was up. She could sympathize with that, knowing how King Zarkon was chasing after her contract even when it was far from being completed.

"Oh." She said at loud, letting depression sweep over her.

"It's fine." Phillip assured her quickly. "I can manage."

He'd have to, Allura realized, but she said nothing to that, just allowing a weak smile to turn her lips upwards. Footsteps approached them, and Allura looked up, a voice already calling out to them. "There you are Phillip!" It was Lord Mundi, both Allura and Phillip hastily rising from their seats to acknowledge the Drule. Allura dipped into a low curtsey, and Phillip gave a stiff bow.

"Lord Mundi....is your meeting with King Zarkon over already?" Phillip asked, tone flat with no emotion. Allura straightened, trying to hide her surprise at hearing the Drule had met with the King.

"Yes, it ended sooner than anticipated. But I think he's going to agree to my proposal." A satisfied smile was on Mundi's face, the man extending his arm forward to touch Allura's hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you, my lady."

"Likewise." Allura answered, knowing this was the first chance they had had to actually talk to one another. Mundi brushed his lips over the back of Allura's hand, paying her proper respect. "I'm glad to hear his highness may grant you your proposal."

"Thank you my dear." He let go of her hand, moving closer to Phillip to place a possessive touch on his shoulder. Phillip pretended not to notice, not even when the touch had Mundi's fingers caressing against his neck. "How are you holding up in these busy times?" He asked this solicitously, his eyes studying her for her reaction.

She couldn't' hide her confusion, Allura blinking rapidly as she spoke. "These times?"

But Mundi wasn't answering her, instead having spotted someone new entering the drawing room. "Ah Prince Lotor!" He called out joyously, and Allura turned to see Lotor making a bee line towards the trio. The three were already doing various signs of respect towards the prince, Allura still mid courtesy when Mundi spoke. "I understand a congratulations is in order."

"Congratulations?" Lotor asked, sounding puzzled.

"Well, yes...." Lord Mundi said, and Allura straightened just in time to hear his next words. "Your father just told me the good news. I must say I am surprised but pleased to hear of your impending nuptials." Allura felt as horrified as Lotor looked confused, the prince frowning at him.

"My what?!"

Lord Mundi seemed oblivious to the disturbance he was causing, or the fact that the nobles had all quieted down to eavesdrop on this conversation. "This marriage is just what the Drule Empire needs to strengthen it's hold on the Denubian Galaxy."

"Lord Mundi, you are mistaken." Lotor sounded as though he was struggling not to growl, the words terse with tension. "I am not getting married, not any time soon."

"Well, yes, it takes time to plan a wedding as big as this one is going to be. Agreements need to be hammered out, contracts signed. Your father is very busy handling these matters, trying to make everything run smoothly so your marriage to Princess Corral goes off without a hitch."

"Princess Corral?" Lotor lifted an eyebrow at that name, Allura not understanding why he looked so shocked. "THE Princess Corral of Demos?"

"Well, yes..." Mundi began, but Lotor cut him off with a laugh.

"SIr, you are mistaken! I would never tie myself to someone who has Demosian blood running through their veins!"

Mundi frowned. "I know I am not mistaken when I say your father himself told me the good news. You ARE marrying Corral, it's for the good of the empire!"

Allura watched as Lotor held himself still, hands clenching into fists at his sides. His mouth opened and closed several times, the prince seeming to gear himself up to argue. Instead he exhaled, his expression turning far too calm. "If you will excuse me..."

"Of course!" Mundi exclaimed, Lotor already turning to leave. "But where are you going?"

"To speak with my father." Lotor answered, rushing towards the room's exit. "I'll find out first hand just what it is he's plotting!" With those words, and his exit, the room interrupted into a loud chatter, the nobles all speaking on what they had just overheard. Allura continued to stare long after Lotor had left the room, the girl in a daze as she realized this must be the big changes Zarkon had alluded to at the party.

_~He's marrying Lotor off!~ _Allura's dismayed thoughts came rushing through her, the girl clasping her hands before her. _~Is this how he plans to get a hold of my contract? By tying Lotor to another woman?!~_

"Ah Allura...." Mundi's voice intruded into her private turmoil, the girl blinking in surprise. "You look pale. Perhaps you should sit down." Dully, she did as he suggested sinking into the cushions of the chair. "The news must come as a shock to you..." he continued, and she could only nod in agreement. Phillip was looking at her sympathetically, and that made her want to burst into tears.

She wondered if she'd be able to remain with Lotor once he was married. It was rare, but it did happen, a married man taking on a mistress. She didn't know if it was the same for royals, if the princess Corral would find it offensive that Lotor keep a woman on the side. She had a feeling it wouldn't matter, Zarkon would make sure to force Lotor to free himself of her. And all to get at her contract!

The first tear slipped down her cheek, Allura quickly bringing up a hand to angrily brush it away. But Mundi noticed, and pulled out a handkerchief, handing it to her with a sympathetic noise. "Poor dear...I didn't mean to upset you with the news..."

"Its fine..." Allura quickly assured him, dabbing at her eyes with the silk cloth. "It just took me by surprise." Mundi nodded, and continued to speak but to Allura it fell on deaf ears. All she could think on at the moment was that her life as she knew it was ending, and it was all the fault of King Zarkon!

* * *

To Be Continued!

Michelle

Christine, the Dark Rose Maiden, did I ever tell you? I simply adore your reviews! They're always so passionate or enthusiastic! *steals Haggar's staff and gives it to you.* Bonk away! I know, Lotor is so bad at just thinking of her as his bed warmer! *smacks him.* He's gonna get a shock in like two chapters from now though that will make him re-eveluate everything! That's all I will say! Hopefully when things do come to a head in that upcoming chapter, you will ultimately be satisfied by what happens. Even if Lotor makes you want to smack him first or even during the whole thing!

Harmony Winters, yes he has to go away and soon!! Good news and bad news. I finished this story! 82 chapters! \o/ The bad news? Waiting for me to post it all! XD

Misty Gargoyle, boy! You're reaction to the Zarkon Allura Lotor triangle makes me want to write more Zarkon Allura antics. Maybe even that one fic idea I was sure no one would read. Anyway! Thank you so much! I'm glad you had fun reading the chapter! :D


	55. Chapter 55

The loud chatter of the nobles had followed his flight from the room, their voices speculating on the news they had gleaned from his conversation with Lord Mundi. Lotor couldn't blame them, it was a startling claim Lord Mundi made, one that instantly had his anger roaring to life in a defiant display. Marriage! He scowled at the thought, resisted the very idea with every fiber of his being.

On one hand he couldn't, didn't want to believe his father would be so diabolical as to plan out his life, his future without even consulting him first. But the other screamed in his head that this is exactly the kind of thing Zarkon would do. After all, when had the man ever given Lotor a choice before in the big decisions of his life. Becoming a sword master, fighting as the arena star, whether his children lived or died, even the chance to fight in a war, all decided for him!

They had never really discussed the matter of Lotor taking a wife one day, though he knew it was an inevitable fate. He would be expected to make heirs, legitimate ones, and all in order to keep the crown in the family. He had never pictured his future bride, had never given much thought to what married life would be like, and yet everything in him rebelled at the thought of his father picking her out for him.

Especially one of Demos' blood, Lotor sneered, his lip curling as he stalked down the corridor that led to his father's private study. He could see his guards standing in front of the door, they seemed to do a double take at the sight of him, sensing his agitation. One turned, doing a hurried knock on the door to alert the King to his son's presence. Lotor didn't give them time to get permission for him to enter, he was already shoving past the men, all but kicking in the study's doors.

From the force of his violent entry, the doors banged into walls, a startling loud sound echoing in the room and in the hall. Lotor had to keep from growling, wanting to scream out his entrance as he strode inside. Zarkon looked up from a sheaf of papers, his sharp eyes missing nothing of Lotor's agitation. A wave of his hand had the guards closing the doors behind Lotor, a decision the prince felt was most unwise.

"Father!" Lotor marched right up to his table, bending forward to slam his hands down on the desk. They rattled the table top, stacks of paper falling over, the liquid in Zarkon's mug seeming to tremble in place. "What is the meaning of this?!"

Calm in reply to his son's agitation, Zarkon set down the documents, his gold gaze regarding Lotor carefully. The prince thought if his father chose to play dumb he might do something foolish, such as attack the older man.

"So..." Zarkon said at last, his tone sounding amused. "You've heard the news I take it?"

"What are you thinking?!" Lotor demanded in response to Zarkon's question.

"It didn't take very long for Lord Mundi to spread the word." Zarkon chuckled, not answering Lotor's question. "No doubt the whole castle will be buzzing soon with news of your impending nuptials."

"So it is true?!" Lotor scowled, hands curling into fists atop the desk. "You're marrying me off?!" He saw the twinkle in his father's eyes, the glee the man was taking in this situation. "Why Demos?!"

"Why not?" Zarkon asked, and Lotor growled once more.

"They are our enemies! They have been for years!"

"And enemies are usually either defeated or made friends of." Zarkon answered.

"Not these!" Lotor retorted, his knuckles changing color from how tight a fist he was making. "Not now, not ever! Father, you swore to me we would take them down! That we would stop at nothing to destroy that empire and it's King! That the time would come to me that I would be able to avenge Allura's death! Did you lie to me?!"

Zarkon gazed back at him, appearing to think over what he was about to say. Lotor's hands itched to reach over and grab the Drule by his throat, to shake him like a rag doll. "Settle down son."

"How can you expect me to be calm?!" Lotor all but shouted. In a fit of temper, he threw out his arm, sweeping the papers off the desk and onto the floor. Zarkon calmly looked at him, listening to the prince's growls.

"Are you through with this temper tantrum of yours?!" Zarkon asked, tone mild to disguise whatever emotion he was really feeling.

"NO!" Lotor said, and knocked more things off his father's desk. "I will not marry that bitch, that princess of Demos!"

"Yes...you won't."

Lotor had been prepared for his father to argue with him, not to agree, the prince stuttering out a reply. "What do you mean I won't?!" He watched as his father smiled, revealing all his fangs.

"Do you honestly think, I would allow you to marry some human?" Lotor blinked, surprised at the animosity displayed in the word human. "That I would pollute our sacred bloodline even further with some human bitch's blood?!" Now he scowled, disgust radiating off of him.

"You married a human...." Lotor began, and Zarkon's eyes narrowed.

"And it's a mistake I paid for time and time again!" Zarkon pushed back from his desk, rising to stand at his impressive height. It forced Lotor to crane his head back in order to stare into his father's face. "You don't know what it almost cost me AND YOU to allow human blood to fester inside my son's body. I had to be extra diligent to make a man, to make a Drule out of you!"

"I...I remember..." Lotor whispered, fighting back a shiver, trying to repress the memories of his childhood. They weren't pleasant, and he didn't want to think about the horrors that had been done to him. Even if in the end they had helped to shape him into becoming a worthwhile Drule.

"I learned the hard way that humans are only good for two things." Zarkon held up his fingers, listing his points. "Sex and hard labor."

Lotor wanted to argue with him against that, knowing his mother had been a good if misguided person. He knew she had undermined his father's lessons, but Lotor would never exchange any of the time he had spent with his mother, not even if it had meant he could become a whole Drule. And yet he kept silent to his father's ranting, watching as the man paced before the desk.

"They foster weakness, in themselves and in their children." Continued Zarkon, the Drule just short of growling. "You would not believe just how much you cried as a child."

Drule children were notorious for being as unfeeling as their elders, and Lotor could vaguely recall being prone to hysterical tears on more than one occasion. Shame filled him at the memory, Lotor wondering how he had managed to harden his heart so as not to give in to his weaker emotions. Though he never felt the urge to cry these days, he still struggled with human emotions, having to work at being a cold, unfeeling Drule.

Zarkon seemed prepared to rant all day, Lotor clearing his throat to get his father's attention. "Then what..." he began as Zarkon blinked and turned to focus on him. "Is the reason behind this....rumour about my marrying the Demosian princess?"

"Ah...that..."

"Yes that!" Lotor said, in response to Zarkon's smirk.

"You let your emotions get the best of you son." Zarkon almost sounded disappointed as he made that chiding remark. "You need to be calm and see the big picture."

"Just tell me what it is you're plotting!" Lotor snapped, in no mood to try and fathom out things on his own.

"Fine..." Zarkon sighed, reaching a hand upwards to pinch between his eyes. "It's all a meticulous trap I've laid out, one intended to end this war in victory for us."

"And that will be accomplished how?" Lotor demanded, crossing his arms over his broad chest.

"It's really very simple." Zarkon laughed then. "The king of the Demos Empire is desperate to end this war between us. So desperate in fact, that he's sending us his precious, only child."

"To marry me?" Lotor asked, and Zarkon nodded.

"Of course, you won't be marrying her. That's just the cover story to get them to send her to us. We lure them in with false promises, and then when we have her in our grasp, we spring the real trap." Zarkon was grinning as he retook his seat. "It's a ploy Doom has done countless times before, capturing the beloved heir of a planet. We'll make Demos surrender to us, give us everything they have....or the princess will die by Drule hands. Either way, it's the blow you've been waiting ages to deliver."

Lotor blinked, slowly thinking on it. He started to smile, pleased as he realized this would be one way to hurt the King of the Demos Empire. "He'll finally know a true loss, one that strikes close to home." Lotor said out loud, Zarkon nodding. "I'll finally be able to start my revenge, to kill someone that means as much to him as Allura meant to me!"

Something flickered in Zarkon's eyes, some emotion that was gone before Lotor could identify what it was. Ordinarily Lotor might press him in the moment to find out just what Zarkon was feeling, but he was too ecstatic in the moment, all but celebrating a victory before it had been achieved.

"If the princess means anything, anything at all to Demos, I'll devastate him with what I do to her!"

"Yes, son...have your fun." Zarkon seemed amused once more, tapping his fingers across the top of his desk. "But don't get ahead of yourself. She has to arrive here before we can do anything to her."

Suddenly Lotor was all for Corral arriving in a timely manner, the prince trying to reign in his excitement. "When is she due on Doom?"

"Not for a few more weeks." Zarkon said to a disappointed Lotor. "We're still in the midst of negotiations. Treaties must be forged and signed, agreements made...." Zarkon snickered. "He actually expects us to honor the contracts we're making." Lotor laughed too at that, thinking it absurd that Demos could think Doom would agree to any of it's demands.

"Of course..." Zarkon continued, voice rising over Lotor's laughter. "They've already given us a few....personal conditions."

"Personal conditions?" Lotor lifted a brow at that, not understanding.

"Yes." Zarkon gazed at him, all hint of laughter and humor gone. "It seems before the princess will even agree to set foot on Doom, you must honor her."

"Honor her?" Lotor made a scoffing sound. "How?"

"You have to promise to be faithful to her, and her alone." Zarkon answered, and Lotor frowned.

"I suppose one more lie won't hurt..."

"It's more than just speaking the words..." Zarkon said, and he sounded regretful now. "You have to forsake all other women....you have to be devoted to Corral." A bad feeling was forming in the pit of Lotor's stomach. "Son...you have to give up women, including that mistress of yours." Lotor opened his mouth to hiss out a no, but Zarkon was still talking. "It'll be rough on you, but it'll only be for a few weeks. Only until we get the princess here."

"Why do I have to go that far?!" Lotor demanded, hardly pleased at the thought.

"You know we have spies, even here in the heart of the Drule Empire. Word will get back to Demos if you continue to screw around with that mistress of yours." Zarkon answered. "Our deceit must be complete. No one must know the truth of what we are planning. That includes our own people. As far as Doom is concerned, this is a real alliance, a legitimate wedding. We can't run the risk of anyone telling Demos otherwise."

"So..." Lotor practically snarled, feeling moody displeasure at the idea of a charade. "I'm to play the happy bridegroom?"

"I wouldn't go that far....but yes! You have to seem willing to marry this girl. You don't have to appear happy about it, but self sacrificing. Doing what is best for the good of the Empire." Explained Zarkon.

"And I'm to send Allura away?" At his father's nod, Lotor exploded, slamming another fist into the desk. "I paid good money for her contract! I can't just part with her..." He almost shouted that he refused, but Lotor managed to retain some sense. "I don't get my money back for dismissing her early....that part of the contract was worded especially tight!"

"We'll all have to take losses when it comes to this scheme." Zarkon replied. "I'm set to spend a small fortune on bringing in goods for a wedding that will never happen. All to make the royals of Demos believe in Doom's sincerity." Lotor's lips were set in a thin line, disapproval radiating off of him. "The girl means nothing to you, right?" Zarkon asked, his golden eyes watching Lotor carefully. "I mean it's not like you're in love with her or anything!"

"I've grown fond of her." Lotor reluctantly admitted, and Zarkon snorted.

"Fond of having her body to fuck!" If Lotor had had the coloring of a human, he would have blushed at his father's words.

"You can always get a new mistress after we capture princess Corral." Zarkon sounded as though he was trying to be reassuring. Lotor wisely kept silent about the fact he wasn't yet tired with Allura.

"I'm not sure I can last the time it takes for Corral to arrive in our...care." Lotor admitted, and Zarkon sighed.

"You managed over two months!"

"Because you imprisoned me!" Lotor pointed out, then dared to smirk. "I doubt that will go over well with Demos if they hear I had to be locked up to stay away from women!"

"Lotor, son..." Zarkon practically hissed now. "You will manage, and you will stay away from fucking other girls. You're not going to screw this up for Doom! The next time you get urges, think of your long sought after revenge, and how you won't be able to avenge a dead girl without showing some restraint! Do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly." Muttered Lotor.

"Good. Now go. Say your good-byes to Allura." Zarkon told him.

"What?" Lotor's eyes widened. "So soon?!"

"The news has already broken about the impending nuptials, thanks to Lord Mundi's big mouth." Zarkon pointed out. "There is appearances to uphold, deceptions to begin working on. The longer you delay in parting from your mistress, the longer it will take for Corral to be sent to us. Do you want that?"

"Fine...I'll dismiss Allura tonight. But I'll do it my way!" Lotor growled, and without bowing to his father, turned to stride out of the room. He could hear Zarkon rustling papers, surely picking them up off the floor. He reached the doors, and grabbed the knobs, twisting them viciously.

"Just don't do anything foolish when you say your good-byes." Zarkon advised. The doors opened, and the Drule called out to him one last time. "And son? Congratulations." Laughter followed, the sound of Zarkon's voice mocking Lotor as he all but fled into the corridor.

Lotor waited until he was well out of sight of the guards to exhale, the sound weary. His feelings were conflicted, Lotor's emotions warring with each other. One part of him was excited over the prospects the marriage deception would present him with, but another was leery of it, Lotor not wanting to give up sex for any amount of time. Even if it was for the good of the Empire!

He tried turning the problem around in his head, but Lotor could not see any way around it. He'd have to play the devoted groom, to push back his desires long enough for the princess to arrive. Only then could he have free reign to do as he pleased once more, Lotor grumbling softly to himself. The news of Zarkon's plan had been shocking, to the point that Lotor had forgotten to pry out more details from his father.

How did this arrangement come to be, was Demos really so desperate for a resolution to the war that he would offer up his only daughter to his enemies? Lotor knew if he was in Demos' position, he'd never let the princess go to his enemies' world. He almost felt sorry for Corral, thinking of what they would do to her in order to break her father. It wasn't enough emotion to make him reconsider the plot, Lotor eager for a chance to destroy the King's soul. It was only fair after all, his own soul had lost whole chunks of it when Allura had been murdered.

Holding back sighs, Lotor hurried through the castle, taking the time to stop at the drawing room. Allura was no longer there, his mistress having left for her room in the wake of the news Lord Mundi had broke. Several of the nobles stopped him, wanting to congratulate Lotor, wish him well in his impending marriage. But more than that, they wanted to pry details from him, eager for more news they could speculate endlessly about.

He wouldn't give it to them, Lotor disentangling himself from their grasp, and hurrying from the room. He needed to see Allura, needed to talk to her one last time. But more than that, he wanted to share one last perfect moment of bliss with her before sending her away. He knew once she was gone, the charade would start in earnest, Lotor having to be the chaste and restrained fiance of the princess.

His father had said to say his good-byes, but the King had made no mention of Lotor not using Allura one last time for sex. And use her he would, Lotor almost smiling at the thought. He'd work out his pent up energy, he'd spend hours by her side, to the point that neither would be able to stand, so replete with pleasure would they be.

He arrived in his part of the castle, Lotor stepping in the direction of Allura's private chambers. The doors were locked, but he used the over ride code to unlock them, Lotor entering without waiting for permission. He swept into the outer chamber of her apartment, and saw that it was empty. But he could hear her voice, faintly through the closed door of her bedroom.

He walked that way, opening the door just in time to hear her say a name. "Liandra...I..." She gasped when the door opened, Allura stepping away from the holo communication device to drop into a hasty curtsey. "Your highness! I...I'm in the middle of a call..."

"End it." He ordered, Lotor closing the door behind him. She nodded meekly, turning to whisper apologies to the girl on the screen. This Liandra merely smiled, an understanding look in her eyes just before her image faded from the monitor.

"Your highness..." Allura seemed to swallow nervously, putting her hands together so that she could play with her fingers. "Is it true?" She made no move towards him, just standing there across the room from him. "Are you really engaged? Are you going to marry that princess?"

"It's...true." She seemed to sag, Lotor unsure what emotion she was feeling.

"I see..." Was all Allura said, lowering her gaze towards the floor. She only gazed downwards for a few instants, the girl glancing up at the sound of his footsteps. He was walking towards her at a determined pace, Allura seeming to stop breathing at the lustful look in his eyes. He was glad he could steal her breath away in this manner, Lotor putting all his longing and desire for her in his expression.

"Your highness..." Allura managed to speak, seeming rooted to the spot. "What does this mean for us?"

"Us?" Lotor questioned, stopping before her, his hands reaching to grasp her shoulders. Her hair was down, and he swept strands of it back from her front. She seemed to fidget at his touch, a blush blooming on her cheeks.

"Yes, us..." Allura said, and then was whispering out words. "I know it's not unusual for a married man to keep a paid mistress on the side....but..." Another lowering of her gaze, Allura seeming unable to look at him for longer than few seconds at a time. "Newlyweds are different..."

"Yes...yes they are." Agreed Lotor. "A newly wedded bride is so insecure...so full of jealousy towards other women. I'm sure it will be the same with the princess." He hugged Allura close to her, breathing in the scent of her hair. She was freshly showered, having removed any traces of the perfumes she normally doused herself with. Desire flared within him at her scent, Lotor wondering how he was going to be able to give her up in the morning.

"Prince?" Allura risked a glance up at him, her mouth parting to ask questions. "What is going to happen? To me? To you?"

"Shhh..." Lotor whispered, raising his hands to place them on either side of her face. "Let's not worry about that now. Let's just concentrate on you and me."

"But I have to know!" Allura cried out, trying to twist free of his hands. "I haven't been able to settle down since Lord Mundi broke the news. I can't stop worrying over what will happen next...."

"Nothing bad will happen to you, I promise." Lotor said, drawing her up on tip toe to meet his lips as he bent over her. A muffled protest was her answer, Lotor slanting his lips over hers. The briefest of pressure, and she melted against him, the girl's body ceasing it's struggles. He kissed her thoroughly, sweeping his tongue inside her mouth, licking at every available surface before tangling tongues together.

"Your highness..." Allura gasped, breathing heavily when he finally pulled apart from her. Her lips looked a little kiss swollen, giving her a pouty look that only enhanced his desire for her. "I...."

"No talking....not now." Lotor said insistently, and then was sweeping her off her feet. He cuddled her close to his chest, arms hooked under her body so that he carried her bridal style towards the bed. It would be the first and last time he made love to her in this bed, and the moment almost seemed poignant. He adjusted his grip on Allura, hoisting her higher so that he could kiss her as he walked them towards the bed.

They didn't break for air as he lowered her to the soft mattress, Lotor's body covering her own as he pinned her in place. He began making soft growls, kissing and running his hands all over her body, making her wiggle and squirm beneath him. Allura tried to touch him in kind, but need had him grabbing her wrists, pinning her hands up over her head.

She fought him only enough to excite him, Allura putting on a show of resistance that made him wild for her. She turned her face to the side, and he chuckled in her ear, nibbling along it's curve. She seemed to shiver at his laugh, his free hand feeling down the curves of her breasts. She gasped and moaned in delightful ways, the sounds playing havoc on his senses, Lotor desiring her more and more in the moment.

"Keep your hands in place where I leave them." Lotor ordered, and she gave a slight nod of agreement. He let go of her wrists, and reared back on his knees to gaze down at her. She was hardly disheveled, dress still in place. But he could fix that, Lotor leaning down to tear open the bodice of her jade dress. Buttons went scattering, Lotor revealing her lacy bra that barely sufficed in covered her breasts from his lustful gaze.

He reached down to touch it, feeling the lace scratch against his fingertips, Lotor easing it downwards to reveal her nipples. He sucked in a breath, pleased at the sight of her, and then fell back on her. His mouth latched onto a nipple, Lotor feeling it bud against his tongue. Allura cried out, a pleased sound as he began sucking greedily on her flesh.

She wasn't still as he tended to her, the girl arching her back up off the bed, pressing more firmly into him. She moved her arms, bringing her hands to his shoulders, clinging to him. He groaned in pleasure at the taste of her, even as he reached for her hands, intending to pin them back in place. She could touch him later, right now he wanted the pleasure of doing things to her, having her submissive beneath him.

"AH!" Allura moaned again, wiggling and writhing beautifully beneath him.

"You taste so good." Lotor praised her, doing a slow, teasing lick of the nipple he had just sucked on. It was flush with color, and she cried out, overly sensitive in the moment.

"I ache..." Allura told him, wiggling against him as much as he would allow.

His smile widened, Lotor liked that he was making her needy with desire. "I know." He confided, and turned his attention to her other nipple. Just like with the right one, he latched his mouth onto it, knowing the heat of his mouth would soothe some of the fire she was feeling in the peak of her breast. Some but not all of it, the suction of his lips making her wet with need, her voice shaky with her shallow breaths as she moaned and begged him to hurry.

But Lotor refused to be rushed, taking his time to leisurely explore everything about her. As excited as he was, he couldn't fight back the twinge of sadness that was working it's way through him, the prince understanding tonight would be his last chance to do this with Allura. He had spent weeks in her presence, learning her body, and teaching her not only what felt good for him, but what felt good for her.

"Allura..." Lotor moaned around the mouthful of breast he held, swirling his tongue over her nipple. She seemed to go boneless at the pleasure he was causing, the girl

limp beneath him for the moment. He chuckled and let go of her breast, kissing upwards onto her throat. She still wore a necklace, a plain chain with just one thick green jewel. It looked lovely on her, but not as good as the marks his lips left, Lotor sucking and biting at her skin, worrying it into bruises that would show his possession of her.

"Your highness.....ah! Love it when you do that!" Allura sighed, her wrists straining against his hold.

He smiled against her neck, Lotor pleased by her words. Another suck at her racing pulse point, and then Lotor was pulling back to admire his handiwork. "Do I please you?" Allura asked, and he grinned, flashing his fangs at her.

"More than you can imagine." His eyes were all for her, Lotor guiding her up to sit. "Help me get this dress off you."

She giggled at his sudden show of care, Lotor tugging the dress upwards over her head. He tossed it onto the floor, seeing her still clad in her corset and slip. It made him want to growl in frustration, Lotor wanting her naked and not wanting to take the time to free her of her cumbersome clothes. And still he reached behind her, dropping a kiss on her shoulder as he fingers used their claws to slice through the laces of her corset.

Allura was not idle, she touched his hair, stroking her fingers through it again and again, the girl purring encouragements to him as he worked to free of her garments. Her corset loosened, Lotor plucked the halves off her body, and tossed it to the side. Now he worked on her slip, pulling it up over her head until she was left in nothing but her panties and bra, the lace a perfect frame for her breasts.

She smiled at him, and moved to lay back down against the pillows, arms spread wide in invitation. He descended down into her embrace, eyes all for her, even as she grabbed at him, and arched against his body. This time she kissed him, not at all shy when she thrust her tongue into his mouth. He moaned, enjoying the feel of her tongue moving deftly about the inside of his mouth, the girl teasing the tip against the roof of his mouth.

Allura seemed no longer content to just lie there, Lotor trying to reach for her hands, and pin them back in place. But she kept moving her arms, forcing him to chase after them, Lotor making a desperate grab that had him closing fingers around air. She giggled into his lips, and he growled back, once again trying to grab hold of her wrists. Instead he grabbed something soft, and furry, Lotor frowning, startled enough that he broke back from the kiss to look at what he had touched.

Allura was still laughing, arching upwards to kiss at his throat, her arms now wrapped around him as she laved attention on his skin. As pleasurable as her lips were, Lotor was frowning, staring at the item that he had grabbed hold of. It was larger than his hand, perhaps the size of a small feline, and it's fur was matted down from one too many washings, it's color faded.

It was a toy he was looking at, a stuffed one, seeming ancient for it's age. It was strangely familiar to him, and though Lotor was ready to shrug it off as mere coincidence, he stilled when he saw the stitches round the robeasts' neck. He lifted the toy for a better look, noting it's tiny wings furled close to it's body. But more than that, he was mesmerized by the fact that it's head had needed to be sewn back on, for someone had managed to tear it off the body.

"Your highness?" Allura had sensed the change in him, the girl gazing up at him with a worried look in her eyes.

"Why?" Lotor whispered, slowly pulling away from Allura. He didn't let go of the toy, gazing more at it than at her. "Why do you have this?!" He heard her gasp, Allura now taking notice of what he held in his hands. "Answer me!" He all but screamed, shoving the toy into the space before her face. "Why do you have this toy?! Where did you get it from?! Who gave it to you?!"

She looked wide eyed and nervous, Allura shaking her head. He dropped the toy to grab her arms, giving her a wild shake as though that would dislodge the answers he was so desperate for. "Where did you get this?!"

"I..." Another shake of her body, Lotor swearing he heard Allura's teeth rattle. All desire was gone from him, Lotor more concerned with how she could have the toy, the prince wondering if he was going mad at imagining this was the toy he had given to his dearest friend a lifetime ago.

She licked her lips, Allura trying to speak around his shouting and shaking of her. "I got it from you!" He stared at her stunned, and with an angry growl, shoved her away from him, the girl toppling backwards onto the bed.

* * *

I could not find a good place to end this one! _ And they weren't supposed to get so fresh with each other....he was supposed to find the robeast sooner, but alas...I somehow went into lemon territory and had to really reel Lotor in to get him to notice the robeast. I almost considered letting them have sex and having him find it afterwards.....but I always imagined he'd find it and it would kill the mood for sex.

To Be Continued!

Michelle

Christine, the Dark Rose Maiden, ah yes. Gold star for you! :) Course it's not a simple marriage thing, but a double (Or is that triple?) plot...Zarkon to get Allura, and for them to get Corral and use her. torture her if need be to get Demos. Course all hell is about to break loose now with Lotor's discovery at the end of this here chapter! Oh and I laughed at the beat down you gave the prince! I'm very relieved to have finished the story. I like to stay ahead of the chapters, and when I got to the mids 70's, I was getting very stuck and worried I would catch up to what I wrote. I always feel pressure if a story goes updated too long...ideally my hope is to stay ahead of the readers with the chapters!

Amanda, no problem. Better late than never says I! And thank you! And yeah, it's freaky for a lot us, Zarkon getting his lech on with poor Allura. *shivers*

Harmony Winters, well....we're one step closer to the truth coming out...and Zarkon getting his comeuppance! And thank you!


	56. Chapter 56

The room seemed unnaturally silent, save for the harsh breaths he was letting out, Lotor glaring down at Allura. The toy lay next to her toppled form, seeming so inoffensive in size and demeanor, and yet it mocked him. Lotor wanted another look at the toy, even as his mind told him he hadn't imagine the details of it, it was an exact copy of the stuffed robeast from his memories, right down to the stitches needed to keep the head in place.

He wanted to look at the toy again, and yet he didn't dare take his eyes off Allura, as if fearing she would try and run from him. He wouldn't be surprised if that was her first impulse after the way he had shoved her, and growled at her. He still wanted to growl, desire forgotten as angry confusion took hold of his thoughts, Lotor puzzled by the appearance of the toy and her words.

Allura had fallen silent since he had knocked her over, the girl just staring at him with huge eyes. "What..." His voice came out an angry croak, Lotor falling silent to clear it before speaking again. "What do you mean, you got it from me?"

She wasn't going to answer him, he could see that much in her eyes. His own gaze was narrowing, Lotor glaring hostile at Allura as he snapped out a command. "Answer me!"

"I...." She was shaking, this much he could see, the look in Allura's eyes terrified. Lotor wanted to soften his own gaze, but he couldn't, angry over the toy's appearance, and her claims of procuring the toy from him. "It's nothing...I misspoke..."

"Don't!" A terse word, Lotor growling again. "Don't lie to me." She had the grace not to argue with him, Allura lowering her eyes briefly from his. "I'll ask you again, where did you get this toy from?! Who gave it to you? Did Haggar....?"

"Haggar?" She was puzzled, then shaking her head no. "NO! I've received nothing from that witch! No, the toy is mine, brought with me on my travels."

"Why haven't I seen it before?" Lotor demanded, still hovering over her in a way that kept Allura flat on her back. She was making no move to get up, not even trying to cover her nudity as she stared up at him frightened. "Where was it all this time?!"

"You've had little reason to come visit me in this room!" She snapped out in response. "I did not hide this from you, it's been in my bed all this time. But maybe I would have hidden it if I had known you were going to react like this!" He was hardly mollified by her answer, Lotor glaring down at her. She didn't quite fidget, averting her gaze once more.

"It was a mistake." Allura continued, expression troubled. "I should have never brought it with me."

"Why?" Lotor asked, feeling none of his anger leave him.

"Because!" It seemed all she was going to say, and Lotor growled again in warning at her. "Because it ties me to the past! Because...because it's proof!"

"Proof?" An eyebrow lifted at that, Allura nodding.

"Proof of who I am, of who I was!"

"And that's just who exactly?" Lotor asked, and she seemed to pale further.

"Don't you know by now?"

"I want to hear you say it!" Lotor all but snarled at her, fighting the impulse to grab and shake her once more. "Just who are you really? Who do you think to pretend to be with this toy?"

"I'm not pretending to be anyone!" Allura protested angrily. "I'm both the Allura you knew then, and the Allura you know now!"

"OH? I'm supposed to believe you are some dead girl?" Lotor demanded, just as angry as she. Especially when she jerked her head up and down in an empathic nod, Lotor's breath hissing out of him. "That you somehow survived the terrorist activity on Zabatos, that you kept out of contact with me for nearly nine years!" Again and again she nodded, and he snorted, rolling off her and presenting her with his back. "I'm not stupid you know!"

"No, you're not." She agreed quietly, making no attempt at moving once he was off her. "You're smart, and you're capable, and I should have realized you'd figure it out eventually. It was wrong of me to think otherwise, to try and keep this a secret." He didn't say anything to that, and he heard her sigh. "Your highness..."

"I don't know what your game is..." Lotor cut her off with a snarl. "Or what you hope to gain by attempting this deception..."

"It's no game!" She protested vehemently.

"But I don't believe you are her. Allura is dead, and no matter how much I want to believe, or how hard you pretend, you can never be her!" Lotor retorted.

"I'm not pretending!" He felt the bed shake with her movements, Lotor whirling to snag hold of her wrist. She was caught in mid gesture, Allura having moved to touch his back. She winced at the tight grip, a tiny whimper of pain escaping her lips.

"Who do you work for?" Lotor demanded, tightening his grasp on her wrist to the point he was sure she'd bruise. "Which house hired you?"

"What?" A gasp from her, Allura staring at him in disbelief. "No one hired me but you!"

"That's a lie!" Lotor retorted, refusing to let go of her wrist. "It had to be one of the old houses....someone who hoped to use you to..."

"To what?!" Allura demanded, then whimpered out a plea. 'Your highness, you're hurting me..."

He let go of her then, the action a guilty reflex that had him watching as she brought her abused wrist against her chest. The skin looked red from his grip, Allura rubbing fingers over the abused flesh.

"You're not an assassin..." Lotor began, shaking his head. "You're too soft for that. Plus I'm sure you would have tried for my neck by now. I've left you enough unguarded moments for that if you really were a killer." Her eyes were huge at that, Allura giving her own head shake. "But you could be a plant, a spy...Did Demos send you hoping to learn Doom secrets?!"

"No!" Allura protested, shaking her head no again.

"Hmph...." His very tone implied how much he didn't believe her, Lotor continuing. "Maybe no spy, but certainly a plant by one of the houses of the court. Someone who hoped to maybe ingratiate their influence through you....I'm sure there are a handful of families that would go to such lengths."

"You are reaching for conclusions that are baseless!" Allura snapped back, a hint of anger in her voice. "I am not any of the things you listed. I am merely a girl, a girl who grew up the best she could, under circumstances far different from your own!"

"You're mad if you think I am just going to accept that you are the Allura of my childhood!" Lotor retorted, feeling more and more angry with her.

"I can prove it!" She insisted, and that made him let out a mean snicker.

"How? With more toys? Hmph. You may have her coloring, her name, even her scent but all those can be coincidences." Lotor replied.

"And what if I have the memories to back things up?!" Allura demanded, eyes flashing with unrestrained emotion. "Then would you believe?"

"Maybe." His tone was guarded, Lotor flashing her an unamused smirk. "No doubt you will feed me stories that are common knowledge." He watched her become uncertain, Lotor sure he had called her on a bluff. "Well...? Regale me with tales of long ago."

"It won't be pleasant..." Allura began, nervously licking her lips. "The memories I have of Doom aren't exactly happy.....your father, the King was--IS a cruel, evil man."

Lotor didn't bother to reprimand her for her low opinion of King Zarkon, the prince merely gesturing at her to continue. She did so, sighing. "Your mother found me in the castle dungeons...she saved me from the darkness, brought me out and into yours and her life. Much to the displeasure of the King."

He saw her sneaking furtive glances at him, the prince so far unimpressed with what she had to say. It was common knowledge what she was saying, Lotor fixing her with a bored look. It made her nervous to have him looking at her that way, she became flustered, her fingers fidgeting against one another as Allura continued to speak.

"Your mother, Adaline, often had to strike deals with the demon himself to keep you and me out of his realm of violence. Sometimes it worked, sometimes it didn't." She seemed to shudder with the memories, Lotor marveling at how good an actress she was. "He hit you often for various reasons, but he didn't start beating you steadily until you were about eight....that birthday changed everything, and all with the gift of a sword."

"Your mother was against you learning to handle the blade so young." Allura continued when he remained unspeaking. "She thought it too dangerous, and you too young. But your father was insistent. He'd take you away from us for hours at a time, every day without fail. You'd come back crying, tired and haggard, blows dealt to you from both his fists and his sword. And still the worst had yet to come...not until he took you for your first kill."

"You've done your research, I'll give you that." Lotor said coldly, and she jerked back as though his words were a slap to the face.

"It's not research! I lived through it! So did you!" Allura snapped, flinging her hands down onto her lap. "I'll never forget what happened that day. I may not have been present for the actual kill, but I saw the aftermath, and how you barely survived his beating. He may have told any who would listen it was a wild animal that attacked you, but your mother and I knew different. It was the King....and he had little concern or love for you when he threw you at Adaline's feet!"

Lotor blinked, a little surprised at that. He couldn't remember too well the time after Zarkon started beating him in the arena, the prince having lost consciousness as a boy. Before he could question her, Allura was continuing, looking like she might burst into tears at any moment.

"He threw you at her feet, and screamed about what a worthless son Adaline had given him. It was then that she sent me from the room, but I didn't stray too far. I stayed and peeked through the doorway, and saw and heard what happened next. Oh your highness, it was awful. They fought and argued over you, and your father refused to let Adaline tend to you. She ignored him, and paid the price. He..." Now she closed her eyes, and the tears slipped down her cheeks, Allura trembling so badly, her voice breaking on a sob. "He beat her with his belt for disobeying him. He beat her till she passed out, and only then did he stop. He called for servants. had them tend to her, heal her as best they could but no one was to touch you."

Lotor was staring at her, wanting to believe the pain she was experiencing was as real as it was raw, her voice hiccuping out on saddened emotions. "Your father didn't care if you lived or died in that moment. He thought he could replace you easily...you probably would have died if Adaline hadn't made such a quick recovery and tended to you. And even then you slept for days. And no one would come help us! No matter how much Adaline cried, begged, screamed, we were ignored. It was a small miracle you woke up...I was so scared....."

Her eyes opened, and she locked eyes with him. "It was my birthday when you awoke....well after midnight. It was the best birthday present I could have ever asked for." She began brushing at her eyes, trying to wipe away tears that would not stop falling. "We stayed up all night with you, just talking, grateful to see your smile and hear your voice. And for a time we were happy...."

"Happy until he came..." whispered Lotor, wanting to believe this was really Allura before him.

"Yes." She nodded, a fresh wave of silent tears sneaking down her cheeks. "Your mother managed to put him off for a time...we had no way of knowing that she was using her body to do it. We were still too young to understand the price she was paying to save us. And even that wasn't enough! He eventually came for you, took you away. We had no words for days, three days in all before you were returned to us, a broken look in your eyes, covered in blood." Allura shuddered, wrapping her arms around her, hugging herself for warmth.

"I remember." Lotor whispered, a distant look coming to his eyes. "He kept me in the arena...had me kill, creature after creature until there was nothing left, until it was natural for me to kill without feeling."

"It was that night..." Allura made a move to reach for the stuffed toy, picking the robeast up in her hands. She turned it over and over in her grip, staring down sadly at it's head. "That you lost control....you flew into some kind of rage, destroying anything in your path. Including this..." She smiled but it was bitter, a choked out laugh escaping her. "You ripped it's head off though it took you several twists to do. It was your mother who tried to calm you down, though you refused to be consoled at first. I saw the look on Adaline's face....it nearly broke her heart when you told her she couldn't stop your father."

He wasn't a man fit to crying, but the memories this girl stirred made him want to give in to a few stray tears. "I was angry...at her and myself. For my failure to protect her, to protect myself from my father's abuse..."

"It would continue....he'd lock you up in the dungeons, and Adaline would free you from them." Allura was hugging the robeast against her bare breasts now, her head bowed down to hide her tears. "It was then that things changed for the worse. I never knew for sure what he was doing to Adaline, but it had to be bad. She always seemed in pain, always limping and cringing from shadows. It had to be more than sex...."

"My father stopped beating me after my mother took me from the dungeons." Lotor remembered out loud. "He's still hit me on occasion, but he never went to extremes...I always wondered why...."

"It must have been horrible for Adaline." Allura shivered.

"It was horrible for us all." Lotor replied, and she nodded.

"Yes...yes it was." Allura sighed, peeking up at him once more. "Your mother tried her best, tried to make it a happy time for us whenever she could...but we lived in constant fear of the King."

"I remember the fear well..." Lotor frowned, and reached out to touch the back of her hand. "Allura....if that's really you...where have you been all this time? Why haven't you gotten in contact with me? Why did you let me believe you were dead?!"

"It's...it's complicated." She lowered her eyes, staring at the robeast's head. He reached for it, pulling it out of her hands, and noting the stitches were the only bright spot of color on an otherwise drab piece of fur.

"Explain it to me." He couldn't help but sound commanding, Lotor ordering her softly. "Make me understand."

"You remember how I was. How I couldn't, wouldn't speak. I could only move in a daze, existed inside the shell of my body. You had to send me away, and at first I was still locked in that state. And then when I started to come out, I was too scared to speak, and when I did, I was caught in mourning for Adaline." She shivered and took a deep breath. "But when I became coherent enough, I realized my situation had changed. I was somewhere better, somewhere safer. I didn't want to be found, didn't want to be brought back here.....It was selfish of me I know, but your highness? I wouldn't change what I did in the past, it's the only thing that kept me sane and alive! Staying away from Doom!"

He said nothing for so long she began fidgeting, staring at him nervously. "Say something!"

"What do you want me to say?!" Lotor demanded, clutching the robeast to him. "You all but admitted you abandoned me for your own selfish desires! You left me here

with that monster. And you what? What do you want from me?!"

"I...I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I do want you to understand why I couldn't get in contact with you!" She cried out plaintively. "I was fearing for my life, it made me a coward, had me running scared. And even if I hadn't been so terrified, I doubt anyone would have believed me on who I was."

"How did you survive the terrorist attacks?" He asked, changing the subject slightly. It was enough to have her blinking in surprise, Allura shrugging.

"I don't know. I wasn't that coherant during that time. The first real memories i have is waking up in the orphanage and telling some of the workers there that Addy was dead." She pointed at the toy he held. "I was clutching that with me....He was my good luck charm, went everywhere with me."

"I can't believe you're alive..." Lotor whispered, setting the stuffed toy back on the bed. "It's been so many long years of believing you're dead, of wanting vengeance for your wrongful death...I've done so many things, become a different person in the name of revenge....and you've been here all this time...."

"I'm sorry!" Her cheeks flushed, Allura looking meek and apologetic. "I never meant to shape you into a..."

"Into a what?!" He questioned sharply, and she looked away. "What were you going to call me Allura?!"

"A vengeance driven killer..." She murmured at last. He hardened his heart at that, pushing off the bed to stand. She glanced up at him, hesitant. "Prince?"

"In a way I have you to thank." He said coldly, hands on his hips. "If you hadn't kept up the pretense, I might have turned out weak, I might have become more human than Drule. My father would have surely beat me to death if not for the drive I had to avenge your murder."

"Why do you sound anything but thankful?" Allura fretted out loud.

"Hmph.." A haughty toss of his head, Lotor preparing to turn his back on her.

"I'm sorry..." Allura added, blue eyes welling with a fresh wave of tears. "I never meant.."

"What did you mean to do?" Lotor demanded when she fell silent. Another shrug of her shoulders, Allura whispering.

"To survive."

"Yes, well you did a remarkable job of it. Friendless and without family. You're a lucky girl Allura." He could tell by her body posture she felt anything but lucky, the girl all but cringing as he spoke.

A long silence was drawn out between them, Lotor adjusting his clothes and Allura moving to gather the blankets around her body. "Did you feel any remorse...for leaving me behind?" He finally asked, and she reeled back as though he had struck her with his fist.

"Of course I did!" Allura swore, eyes huge. "I regretted it every day. if I could have taken you with me I would have! I knew I had left you behind in an awful situation, with a miserable, evil man! But there was nothing I could do! He would have killed me...."

"He could have killed me!" Lotor roared back, Allura nearly falling off the bed at his shout.

"Yes, I know.." She whispered. "I know exactly what he's capable of."

He frowned at her, and Allura made a move to pick up the stuffed robeast. He snatched it out of her hands before she could, Allura letting out a protesting sound. "I'm taking this for evidence."

"Evidence?" Her eyes were wide with disbelief, Allura not understanding.

"Yes...I want some tests done. DNA tests, and carbon dating." A humorless look from Lotor. "We'll see if this toy is really the toy of Allura."

"And then what?"

He kept quiet because he didn't know, Lotor turning from her. "I have to speak to my father. This may change everything."

"Your father?!" Allura squeaked out, and the panic in her voice had him turning. "You can't!"

"Why not?" His brow was furrowed, Lotor not understanding the hysterical look in her eyes. "I tell him everything." Well, almost everything, Lotor amended in his thoughts.

"Because!" Allura crawled forward on her knees, reaching the edge of the bed and holding on hand at to him imploringly. "He won't hesitate to kill me if he knows I am alive!"

"Calm down Allura." Lotor said, allowing subtle amusement to color his words. "He may not be as...overjoyed as I am over your miraculous return from the dead, but he will not harm you."

"You won't be able to stop him." Allura protested. "I know you won't!" before he could growl in anger about her refusing to believe he could protect her, she shouted her words out to him. "He'll strike when you least expect it, all to keep me silent."

"Silent?" She bit at her bottom lip, shaking her head no. "Allura, silent about what?"

A hesitation, and then she was speaking, seeming to pale further in the process. "Because...I know who really killed your mother."

* * *

To Be Continued!

Michelle

Harmony Winters, yep! I always wanted the robeast to be the catalyst towards the truth coming out!

Misty Gargoyle, yes...I feel for him too....especially since I imagined even worse for poor Phillip but chickened out of going that route. And yes, very inspired to do more Zarkon triange pieces! XD And thank you, I'm glad you found the Corral and Zarkon's plans for her and Demos a good read!

Shariebery, indeed it will!


	57. Chapter 57

There was a moment's pause between them, Lotor nearly dropping the stuffed toy at Allura's half hysterical announcement. Somehow he retained the toy, even as he was sure his lips parted, giving him a slack jawed look as he stared at the girl swaddled in blankets. She looked no better then him, flighty and on edge, eyes brimming with tears, and looking wild.

Already she was biting at her lip, as though that alone could take back the words she had said. Lotor licked his own lips, his mouth suddenly too dry, his voice croaking out like a hoarse toad's as he tried to speak to her.

"What did you say?" A rapid blinking of Allura's eyes, the girl seeming shocked at what she had uttered. Before she could try to deny it, he was speaking, enunciating the words carefully. "You know who really killed my mother?"

Lotor watched the decision play out on her face, Allura weighing what to tell him. Clearly her need to keep him from going to his father outweighed any need to keep silent, the girl nodding at last. "Yes." She whispered, voice almost too soft to hear. "I do."

He almost exploded at that point, hands gesturing, right one jabbing viciously at the air. "Are you saying someone did this other than the people my father killed for this crime, that there is someone else responsible for her death?!"

"Yes." Meek was her voice, Allura seeming far too pale for a human's coloring.

"Who?!" Lotor breathed out his demand, angry excitement flaring within him. For the moment he shoved aside all doubts about the girl's identity, just thinking on his long held regret, and how he had never gotten to personally punish his mother's killers. His father had claimed that right from him, exacting swift justice as was his right. Adaline had been avenged, or so Lotor had thought, but it was a hollow victory, his mother dead, his father stealing the kill.

"Tell me who it is so I can kill them!" Lotor added, watching as she flinched back from his words.

"I...." She seemed to be shaking before him, hesitating once again. He stepped forward, the toy dropping to the floor as he seized Allura by the arms, the blankets slipping down her body.

"Why do you hesitate?!" he demanded, digging his nails into her arms. "Tell me! Give me the name!"

"Zarkon!" Allura all but shrieked as he shook her. "You mustn't tell the King about me."

"Forget about him!" Lotor retorted, angry that she would deny him this now. "I want to know the person responsible. Don't you want Adaline avenged?! Her killer brought to justice?!"

"Of course I do!" She looked shocked by his words, blue eyes bright with upset. "Never think otherwise! That man deserves to pay, deserves to be punished for all he did."

"Man..." He repeated, seizing on that tidbit of information. "So the killer was a man?"

"Ye-es." She allowed him that much, her expression becoming guarded.

"You saw it all, didn't you." Lotor allowed his voice to soften, hoping to wheedle the truth out of her in a gentler manner. He relaxed his grip on her arms, going so far as to rub his hands up and down the length of them. "That's why you ended up in that catatonic state. Poor girl....witnessing such a sight at such a young age...." He was gathering the blankets around her, covering her nudity once more. "I always thought you'd be able to tell me about her final moments, how much she suffered..."

"She suffered greatly..." Allura admitted, a sad expression on her face. "Her killer was brutal. She tried to fight back, but was no match for his strength."

He was at once both proud his mother had tried to fight, and angry to hear about the brutality of her killer. "Did she say anything? Did she speak about me?"

"Your highness...no..." Allura sighed sadly, bowing her head. "By the time she was dying, he had already rendered her unconscious." Lotor seemed to deflate at that, for too long had he wondered what had been in his mother's heart those final moments of her. "But prince? Know this....everything she did that led up to that moment had been born out of her concern for you."

"For me?" Lotor didn't understand.

"Yes. It was her desire to protect you, to keep you with her, that led her to fight. You were always in her thoughts...always! Never doubt that!"

"Tell me everything." Lotor ordered, and again Allura hesitated. "Damn you, I have a right to know!" She looked startled at his growl, as though she hadn't considered his rights in the moment. "Please!" A hint of desperation in his voice now.

"You have to promise me something..." Allura begged, and Lotor snorted.

"You're in an odd position to be asking favors."

"I know. I have no right. But this concerns my life." Allura touched her hands together, then clasped them against her chest. "You have to promise me you won't tell your father who I really am. The King cannot know that Allura survived. I'll be in danger otherwise."

"I still don't understand why." Lotor admitted, then hesitated. 'But fine. I won't tell him."_ ~For now.~_ He thought silently to himself, knowing that was the best he could promise her.

Unaware of his thoughts, she seemed to sag in relief, Allura not quite smiling. "Thank you." Tears began to slip down her cheeks, Allura making no move to wipe them away. "Thank you!" She repeated, and he had to hold back an impatient growl.

"My mother, and her killer..." He reminded her, and she nodded.

"Of course." She sighed, pulling the blankets tight around her. "I was playing in your mother's bedroom that day. I was fortunate I was in the closet when they came in. They were arguing, it was a common sight in those days, your father angry, your mother terrified and screaming back at him. I hid when I heard the voices, frightened to be seen by the King. I wonder if I had appeared if it would have prevented what would happen next."

"I've thought a thousand what ifs about that day." Lotor admitted. "I wondered if I had been there instead of at my father's harem, if I would have been able to alter her fate somehow, to save her."

"You wouldn't have been able to stop her killer." Allura quickly protested.

"My father said the same thing." He muttered, and saw her cringe. "What?"

Instead of answering him, she continued with the tale she had started. "They were arguing about you, he had her backed into a corner, and began goading her, telling her he was going to take you away from her. The King said he would never let Adaline see you again, at least not until he had succeeded in making you a full Drule. No amount of begging and pleading could sway him from this decision. He was adamant, laughing in her face as he turned to leave."

"Then what?" Lotor was impatient, wanting to know about his mother's killer. He didn't want to hear about another fight between his parents, didn't want to know his father had upset his mother so much before her death.

Allura blinked, and her tears fell, her shoulder shaking. She brought her hands up to cover her face, muffling a sob. "It..." Her voice broke, Allura having to take several, shuddery breaths before she could compose herself to speak. "It was like nothing I had ever seen." She admitted at last, hands back to clutching at her blankets. "Adaline...our beloved, sensible, always calm, always rational Adaline....had reached her breaking point."

Lotor felt a shiver at her words, saw the far away look in Allura's eyes at that. "She...she changed. Her face twisted with rage, and she screamed." Continued Allura, seeming to rock in place. It was as though she was starting to relieve those moments, her breath coming faster and faster until she panted out the words. "She picked up a vase, and attacked your father, smashed it to pieces on his head."

Lotor's own eyes were wide now, the prince imagining how well such an act would go over with his father. "She actually got to hit him with her fists, clawing at his face with her nails before he struck her." Allura shook at that, seeming unable to stop trembling violently. "The blow was enough to knock her to the floor, but the king didn't stop there. He dropped down besides her...he...he..." Another shaky exhalation, Lotor suddenly sitting besides her, wrapping his arms around her. "He began beating her, pummeling her without mercy. Your highness....she was so small and fragile next to him, and he didn't care. He beat her until she lost consciousness...and he didn't stop there!"

"What did he do?" Lotor urged, managing not to growl for once. He was angry to learn his father had abused his mother one last time, Lotor wondering if Adaline would have been in any condition to call for help when the assassin arrived.

"He..." She turned her face into his chest, hiccuping on her upset. Lotor automatically touched her hair, petting her in an effort to calm her, and all the while Allura trembled.

"Allura? Tell me...please....I need to know..." Lotor pleaded, and she seemed to nod.

"He drew his sword. He said something about being sick of the fighting, sick of the tantrums and of her." Allura was openly weeping now, the words laced with pain as she spoke. Her sobbing made it difficult to understand everything, Lotor struggling to make out her words. "He killed her, your highness. He took his sword and stabbed it deep inside your mother. Twisted it so the blood splurted out around the blade."

He thought he was misunderstanding her, Lotor blinking rapidly. "What?"

Allura continued as though he hadn't spoke. "He cleaned the sword on her dress, and then as calm as can be left her. He was cold, callous, and uncaring about the fact that he had just murdered a woman, a good woman. Adaline was a kind, loving person, who did not deserve such a violent, cruel death." A great shudder shook her body, Lotor stiffening against Allura. "I wish I had been stronger..." She confided. "That I hadn't shut down...but in a way that saved me, because if I had done anything, made a sound that betrayed my presence, I have no doubt your father would have killed me too."

Lotor said nothing, kept right on holding Allura, though his arms had turned awkward, his body stiff with shock and tension. She didn't seem to notice, too busy weeping for Adaline, and the horrors she had witnessed.

He wasn't sure how long she cried, how long they sat there, Allura clinging to him, Lotor just staring over the top of her head, stunned. But at last she began to draw back from him, his unresisting arms easily allowing her to slide free of his loose embrace. "Your highness?" She peered up at him, and seemed to shiver at the look in his eyes.

He slowly blinked, masking his expression and moved to get off the bed. "Where are you going?" Allura asked, instantly alert.

"I have to go." Lotor said, running a hand through his hair. The neatly arranged strands became unruly at his mussing, Lotor's movements agitated. "I have to..."

"Are you going to confront your father?!" Allura asked, sounding anxious.

He wanted to say yes, but he hesitated again. "Maybe, I don't know."

"You can't!" Allura squeaked out, and he jerked his head in her direction, confused anger on his face.

"Why the hell not?" he demanded gruffly, scowling at her.

"If you go to him now, asking about the night of your mother's murder...if you bring it up, he'll start to suspect why. He's not stupid your highness! He'll start to put things together, and he'll realize who I am. And when he does..." Another shake, Allura as pale as a sheet. "He'll kill me."

"He'll have no reason to." Lotor began, but Allura was shaking her head no again and again. "You already told me what happened, there's no need to silence you. Unless..." He eyed her again, unable to keep from allowing suspicion to show. "Unless you made it all up." She gasped at that, sounding outraged. "If you did, the King would have the right to punish one who would bring slander against him, especially on such a crime."

"It's the truth!" She cried out, making fists with her hands. "I wouldn't lie about it. It's as real as who I am!"

"Ah yes...there's that..." Lotor said, remembering to pick up the toy. "You've told me many things tonight...you make me want to believe you are her..." He stared at her face as he talked, clutching the stuffed robeast to his chest.

"Then trust in me!" Allura said, and he had to laugh at that.

"It's not as easy at that, and you know it!" Lotor snorted. "Think of my position, and my father's! How foolish it would be for me to just take you out your word. If I acted on how I felt in this moment, why there's no doubt I'd kill him. And your employers would just love that, wouldn't they?"

"There are no employers!" Allura screamed. "I thought I proved to you who I really am. And trust me when I say I couldn't have made up the things I told you tonight. I am not that creative!"

Still he wasn't entirely convinced, shaking his head no. She let out a frustrated cry, looking very much like she wanted to throw a pillow at him. "At least don't tell your father..." Allura begged. "Not until you send me, far, far away!"

"I am not sending you anywhere." Lotor retorted, Allura gasping out her displeasure. "At least not yet..."

"What do you mean?"

"I intend to get answers....for everything, every question you have roused, every doubt you have caused me. I'll find the truth, one way or another...count on it." Lotor told her, and she moaned.

"Your father is going to come after me!"

"My father will be the least of your concerns if you've lied to me." He told her, letting a threat fill his eyes as he bent over her. She cringed and cowered back, almost shrieking when his hand reached towards her hair. The fear in her eyes satisfied him, Lotor plucking free a golden strand from her very head. "Fear not Allura.." He said, pocketing the hair. "I'll keep quiet for now."

She seemed to realize that was the best she could hope for, Allura nodding her head though she still seemed so frightened. He gave her one last look, and then was turning sharply, stalking from the bedroom, and out into the outer chamber. He was almost out into the hall when he heard the faint sobs of her crying, Allura letting grief take over her. Lotor had no way of knowing if it was because she had relived the night of his mother's murder, or if it was due to fear over what might happen to her. He let his heart harden, refusing to go back in and comfort her. Not until he knew the truth.

"Come here." He ordered to the two guards patrolling this patch of corridor. "I want you to take turns guarding this door. Let no one enter or leave without my permission. That includes the Lady Allura."

"Is she...in trouble?" One of the guards was curious, Lotor scowling at him for the question.

"Her confinement is none of your business." Lotor snapped, tempted to strike the guard with his fist. "Just do as I order!"

"Yes, my prince." Murmured both guards, bowing to him.

Satisfied, he strode away from Allura's apartment, but he did not head towards his room. Instead he began walking towards a part of the castle he did not visit nearly enough, Lotor ignoring the odd looks carrying the stuffed robeast earned him. He kept on walking right up until he reached the science and research department of the castle, the prince entering the room without knocking.

The scientists were surprised to see him, some interrupted their work to stare at him in shock. Other stayed concentrating on their experiments, Lotor paying little mind to them. Instead he walked over to the head of the department, barging into the woman's office. She hurried in a few seconds later, looking harried and unnerved by his presence in her domain.

"Your highness." She bowed deeply, hair falling into her eyes. "To what do I owe the honor of your visit."

"This." He said, dropping the stuffed robeast on her desk.

"And that is?" She blinked rapidly to hide her reaction, unsure what to make of the toy.

"I need you to do some tests on this toy. To determine how old it is, and see if you can identify the DNA of the people who have been handling it." Lotor explained, then reached into his pocket. He carefully withdrew the hair, holding it up before the scientists' bespectacled eyes. "And this...I need you to confirm the identify of the person who this hair belongs to."

"We can do that. Although we'll need DNA to compare it to." The scientist answered.

"There should still be records of the girl in question." Lotor said, remembering how often he and Allura had been taken to the doctors in the castle for shots and illnesses. "If I get you the medical records, will you be able to use it to tell me if there's a match."

"We should be able to." Confirmed the woman, and Lotor almost smiled at that.

"Good. I'll get to work on getting you those records as soon as possible. They'll be on your desk no later than the morning."

"All right." She nodded, and he moved to brush past her.

"Oh yes..." Lotor paused besides her, taking the time to study her name plate. "Dr. Trayvern? You will tell no one about this request. That includes my father. Is that understood?"

She looked startled at that, pausing to note the way his hand rested casually on the pommel of his sword. Her eyes widened, and she seemed to breathe a little faster, giving him the answer he so desired. "Of course your highness. This will go no further than my office, and the personnel needed to complete your query."

"Good." Lotor purred, resisting the urge to pat her condescendingly on the head. "Get me the results as soon as feasible, but don't let haste cause you to make errors."

"I won't." She promised, but he was already stalking out of her office, and back through the research room. He waited until he was back in the hall, away from the curious eyes of the scientists to exhale, Lotor fighting the impulse to make fists. It was a lot he had to register, a lot to think over and ponder, and he didn't know how to deal with all the feelings Allura had stirred within him with her revelations.

Ultimately he decided his only course of action was to go to the arena. If he couldn't question his father, couldn't demand the answers he was so desperate for, he could at least take out his anger and hurt out in a productive way. He would do a lot of killing tonight, and no one would dare stop him.

* * *

To Be Continued!

Michelle

Christine the Dark Rose Maiden, see? Told you he would make you mad! And yes, now he knows everything, but does he dare believe? Nex chapter is gonna make it interesting to see what he does next. XD *chortles* Zarkon's so going down! You know though....I don't think I ever addressed how he felt about shagging his childhood friend...now I feel like I dropped the ball. The closest is something else he does...which will be revealed in the fourth arc. Both of them are pretty messed up by this conforntation too...Lotor more so, cause Allura has had time to come to grips with what has been happening. I hope you get over your illness soon. It sounds bad!

Misty Gargoyle, thanks! He wants to believe, and yet he want proof first. I guess I can't blame him....and it's better he kept his head, rather than run to Zarkon in a fit of anger. Cause then he might lose big time....


	58. Chapter 58

His guards swept into the room, taking the time to scout out the surroundings before allowing their king to enter. Zarkon paused in the doorway, watching his men inspect every nook and cranny, the men paid to be suspicious of any and everything. They checked around for all manners of devices, rapping on walls, lifting portraits up to make sure there was no holes beneath them for spies and darts to use.

At last they signaled that all was clear, Zarkon entering the room, a servant following on his heels. She carried a tray of food and drink, and she stepped over to the desk, arranging the delicacies on top it's surface. Zarkon strode over to sit behind the desk, making himself comfortable as he waited for the servant and his guards to vacate the room.

He wondered where Lotor was, his son having asked him to come meet him, the summons worded in a way that hinted at the urgency the prince felt. He realized whatever was happening he'd have to be patient and wait until Lotor's arrival, Zarkon holding back a sigh as he reached for one of the drinks laid out on his desk. He drank it down in one gulp, smacking his lips together in a satisfied manner.

It didn't pass the time fast enough, Zarkon taking only seconds to swallow down the drink. He was agitated and on edge, his mood foul. Court had been interrupted by Lotor's message, one of Zarkon's favorite past times being cut short. The executions had been sloppy, hurried, Zarkon not wanting to miss a moment of the fun. It left him disgruntled, his court of nobles murmuring, wondering why the entertainments had been rushed.

He gave them no answer, merely dismissing himself from the festivities to finally attend to Lotor's summon. And still the prince had not managed to appear, leaving Zarkon to grumble and growl under his breath. He reached for a plate of curled shrimp, biting into the meat and spitting out the shells.

His son was doing a lot of things he disapproved of, the least of which was keeping that mistress of his. Zarkon didn't understand why Lotor had refused to send her away, but he intended to get an answer for that action. The King wasn't the only one upset about Allura's continued presence in Lotor's life, Princess Corral and her father had gotten in contact with Zarkon.

They were understandably angry, making threats and insinuations, the marriage arrangement close to falling apart. And all because Lotor couldn't' bear to part from Allura! He just didn't understand it, as attractive as the girl was, Zarkon thought Lotor's lust for vengeance would outweigh any other desire of his. It was troubling, and even more so for the fact that Lotor wasn't making use of her, at least not as far as Zarkon could see. The girl was under constant guard, kept confined to her rooms for the past two days, Lotor not visiting her even one time. What was the point of it all? Why risk their plans for Demos if he wasn't even going to fuck the girl?

And yet Lotor had offered no excuses, the prince avoiding his father and the court these last two days. The only times Zarkon had managed to catch a glimpse of his son was during his trip to the arena, Lotor leaving a trail of bodies a mile long. He didn't understand this sudden killing spree his son was on, but the people enjoyed it, thrilling to see their prince's antics, and coming in droves to pay for the spectacle of the drawn out kills.

He had also gotten word of his son's movement inside the castle, Zarkon learning the prince had paid several visits to the science and research department of the castle. His prying into the matter had turned up little results, Zarkon only aware that Lotor was up to something with the scientist Trayvern. He'd have to call the woman in for questioning soon if Lotor's behavior continued to be erratic and secretive, Zarkon not wanting to let Lotor continue to jeopardize the plans for Demos.

There was one more piece to the puzzle of Lotor's actions, the King getting word that the prince had paid a visit to the castle's medical facilities. As far as Zarkon could see, Lotor was not sick, and yet he had spent over an hour behind closed doors, enduring some kind of medical examination. The results of that examination would soon be on Zarkon's desk, the King wanting to know just what went on during that visit.

He reached for another drink, swallowing the contents down at a more sedate pace. Lotor's actions and behavior was troubling, for the most part Zarkon was used to his son sharing with him the details of his plans. It certainly wasn't like Lotor to try and ruin their schemes when it came to Demos and conquering other planets. It almost left him wondering if his son was doing drugs again, seeking out a new outlet at the news that women would be barred to him until after the princess Corral was in their grasp.

_~That son of mine is being exceedingly foolish.~_ Zarkon thought, chewing on another large piece of shrimp. It wouldn't do to allow such behavior to continue. If Lotor didn't offer up suitable answers for his behavior, Zarkon would take measures to curb his actions. He'd ground the boy if need be, and take Allura from him sooner than anticipated.

He had thought to give Lotor time to come to grips with the idea of his father bedding his former mistress. Zarkon intended to obtain Allura's contract from Madame Elianza, already placing stress on the woman to not sell it to any other prospective buyer. He intended to give Allura a few months reprieve, just long enough for them to capture Corral upon her arrival on Doom.

Allura couldn't be anywhere on the planet, Demos was too wound up tight over her presence, and what it meant for Lotor and his engagement to the princess. Any attempt to claim Allura for his own would be seen as Zarkon covering for the prince, Demos would assume Lotor was still making use of her, being an unfaithful bride groom to Corral.

It left Zarkon shaking his head ruefully, the man in turn both annoyed and amused at the humans and their sense of faithfulness. Drules weren't as prone to it as humans, many having harems and a whole slew of lovers on the side. Of course it didn't mean that devoted lovers did not exist, it was rare but some swore eternal devotion to each other.

More often that not though, the Drules found love with one, while keeping others around for pleasure. It was simply the Drule way. Zarkon himself had kept a harem even when married to Lotor's mother, and though Adaline had been his favorite outlet for pleasure, he had also made use of the women in his care.

Even now he still maintained a modest sized harem, though he was tired of the women there. They had grown boring with familiarity, and they had little skill when it came to conversing with a King. Not like his son's mistress, who managed to hold his attention for longer than five minutes. A fond sort of smile crossed his lips, Zarkon thinking of Allura when a knock sounded at the door.

He wasn't so distracted as to not sit up straighter, setting down the shrimp to call out a command. "Enter." His voice held impatience to it, Zarkon thinking it was about time Lotor showed. But the person ushered into the room wasn't his son, Zarkon staring at the golden haired vision dressed in a pale silver gown that clung to her curves. "Well..." Zarkon said slowly, rising from his seat. "This is a pleasant surprise."

Allura looked as pale as her dress, her blue eyes huge with worried fright as she stared at him. She almost forgot to curtsey, he could see the fine tremor in her hands as she gripped her skirts, doing a low bow that offered up her cleavage for a tempting view. Zarkon found himself licking his lips, practically purring as she paused, waiting for him to acknowledge her show of respect.

"Stand up dear girl, and let me get a look at you." Zarkon said, and came around to the front of his desk. She straightened, but looked no less at ease, staring back at him. She reminded him of an animal caught in the spotlights of the arena, so frightened and wary.

"Your highness..." Her voice managed to sound pleasant, even with her fear, Allura smoothing her shaking hands down the front of her skirts. "Was it you who summoned me here?"

He raised an eyebrow at that, Zarkon surprised. "No, not I." She started to frown, then thought better of it. "I am surprised to see you here. When my son requested a meeting, I never expected anyone else to be present."

"So it was the prince who asked us both to be here?" She seemed to grow whiter at that thought, Zarkon wondering why.

"Looks that way." Zarkon said, and stepped towards her. He was amused when she immediately backed up, Zarkon not faltering in his approach. "Does it frighten you to be alone with me?" He wondered how she'd answer, the girl's lips parting on a gasp.

"You know it does." Zarkon would give Allura points for honesty, she didn't try to hide the feelings he stirred in her. "I never know what you're going to do, even now..."

"Even now?" He was puzzled by her choice of words, Zarkon wondering what was so special about now. She just shrugged, a graceful movement that left him no closer to understanding. Still he crowded in close to her, pleased to note she wasn't wearing any perfumes. She had heeded his command, letting her own natural scent permeate the air around her.

It reminded him of Adaline, Zarkon recalling how her scent could drive him wild with desire as well. Allura's eyes went even bigger as his nostrils flared, the girl surely realizing he was scenting her. She tried to back away and his arm lashed out, hand capturing her around the wrist to pull her closer to him. Allura actually dared lay her free hand on his chest, trying to keep him at bay. Her touch merely thrilled him all the more, Zarkon smiling as he met her troubled gaze with a lusty look of his own.

"Has Lotor explained to you what's going on?" Zarkon asked, and watched her hesitate. She must know something after all, the girl trying to choose her words carefully.

"He hasn't told me about this meeting, if that's what you're asking..."

"What has he told you about then?" A curious Zarkon asked, bringing her wrist up to his lips. He kissed at her racing pulse point, Allura's flesh breaking out into goose bumps at the contact of his mouth.

"Not much." Allura told him, shaking her head. "I haven't seen him for two days....not since he placed the guards on my room."

"Odd thing that." Zarkon noted, letting her hand go so he could place a hand on her hip. He pressed against her, leaning in to whisper in her ear, his lips caressing her with every word spoken. "He was supposed to send you away, not keep you here under lock and key."

"Away?!" She was startled at that, he could tell by her exclamation.

"Yes." A light nibble on the curve of her ear, and then he pulled back to look into her eyes. "He's getting married." Was that shock and disappointment in her eyes? He smiled, and laughed, liking the upset she showed him. "Didn't he tell you?" Allura shook her head no, stray curls bobbing around the sides of her face. Zarkon reached to finger one curl, pulling on it lightly to watch it spring free of his grip.

"What is that son of mine up to." Zarkon wondered out loud to her.

"I surely wouldn't know." Allura murmured, then straightened. "Is he really going to marry the Princess Corral of Demos?"

"Yes, he is. And as such, your duties on Doom will be ended." She seemed to sag a little at that, Zarkon wondering if that was relief she displayed. "But fear not Allura, you'll only be in Madame Elianza's care for a few months. Once everything is settled with Demos, I will buy your contract."

Her beautiful blue eyes widened in panic, Zarkon laughing, feeling pleasure to see such fear and horror in her eyes. It made him want to kiss her, to taste the suffocating panic she was experiencing. So he did, grabbing her around the waist and hauling her up on tip toe as he bent over her. She actually squealed when he kissed her, Zarkon laughter turning into a moan as he experienced the heady pleasure of her mouth.

Her own hands pushed and shoved at his chest, Allura trying to free herself, though Zarkon held on. Even with her fear and disgust, she kept herself in check, not daring to bite or slap him for taking his rights with her.

"If I didn't know my son could show up at any time, I'd take you right now." Zarkon said, lips moving over hers as he talked. She looked ill at what he had said, Zarkon kissing her a second time. "I could still take you afterwards, before you're sent away." His claws curled, digging into her hips, and poking holes into the fine fabric of her silver dress. "Just a little taste of things to come."

"Spare me your tastes!" Allura snapped, and he admired her for her anger. "Until Lotor dismisses me, I am his. And after..."

"After?" She was struggling to free herself of him, her squirming making him grow half hard beneath his robes.

"And after I am a free agent, at least until my contract is renegotiated!" Allura finished, and hauled herself free with a ripping sound of her dress. She hardly looked dismayed that he had torn the sides of her pretty gown, the girl hurrying towards the desk. He turned to follow, watching as she reached for a drink, the shaking of her hand causing the liquid to slosh all around.

She glared over the cup as she swallowed down the liquid, giving Zarkon the impression she was trying to erase the taste of his kiss. "It's going to happen Allura." Zarkon told her, delighting in the fire that had appeared in her eyes. "You're going to be mine."

"Never." Allura retorted, every fiber of her being defiant in this moment. "I'll speak to Madame Elianza. She won't allow my contract to land in the hands of someone I despise."

"You think your words, your desires, your HATE can override the wants of a King? Especially the King of the Drule Empire?" He outright laughed at her, crossing his arms over his chest. "Allura, naivety is a charming, but ultimately a useless aspect of one's personality. You've proven you're an intelligent woman, you have to know that I will get my way in this."

He could see she didn't know what to say to that, occupying herself with finishing off her drink. He started to walk closer to her, smirking at her as he talked. "There's no one to shelter you from me. Certainly not Elianza, and most definitely not my son." He reached out to snag her chin with his claws, being oh so careful not to slice into her skin with the sharpened tips. "I will have you for my own...for as long as I desire. You best start getting used to that idea."

She parted those pale pink lips to issue out a retort, he could tell it was going to be an angry one, when a loud knock sounded at the door. Zarkon let go of her chin, watching as Allura quickly refilled her glass. "Enter." Zarkon said, and turned his back to Allura, watching as Lotor strode in. "Ah....there he is." The King let his displeasure fill his voice, annoyance in his eyes as he looked at his son. "You kept me waiting son. I hate that."

"Forgive me father." Lotor said, looking over Zarkon and his close proximity to the shaking Allura. "My business ran later than expected."

"And just what is your business?" Zarkon demanded, and Lotor smiled.

'All in good time father. Please...sit." Lotor said, and gestured at the desk and it's chairs. Zarkon moved away from Allura, stepping around to sit behind the desk. Lotor and Allura took up seats before it, Zarkon looking them over carefully.

"I suspect this has something to do with the Princess, and your....hesitation to send your mistress away." Zarkon grumbled, leaning forward to take a piece of lox from the arranged delicacies on his desk. He didn't offer the food or drink to his son, just glaring at him as he waited for Lotor to explain himself.

"Yes, it does." Lotor agreed, Allura drinking slowly from her glass.

"I've been given some new information....one that has the potential to change everything for us." Allura seemed to choke on her drink, turning to stare wide eyed at the speaking prince. Zarkon found that interesting for all kinds of reasons, wondering what the girl knew to cause such a reaction in her.

"Information? Do tell." Zarkon bade, and Lotor seemed to hesitate, choosing his words before speaking.

"Did you....know there was another person involved in my mother's death?" That was surprising, and hardly the subject Zarkon had expected Lotor to bring up. They hadn't talked about Adaline's murder in years, not since Lotor was a boy, and he wondered now why his son would choose this of all things to speak about.

"Why yes." Zarkon agreed, then allowed his brow to furrow. Why was he answering Lotor's inquiry truthfully? It made no sense, and yet he couldn't stop the words from coming out. "I've known all along that there was another responsible for her murder."

Lotor's eyes gleamed, an odd play of light in them, that obscured what he was feeling. Allura looked more and more panicked by this turn of questions, setting the glass down on the desk.

"You've known?" Lotor's tone was sharp, the man practically hissing as he spoke. "And you never thought to tell me?"

"Why would I?" Zarkon demanded, tone more gruff than he would like. "It's not something I wanted you to know."

"But I NEEDED to know this." Lotor insisted, and Zarkon shook his head no. "Damn you father, if there is someone still out there responsible for my mother's death, then I want them to pay!"

"You will never make this person pay!" Zarkon swore, his shoulders tensing up. Why had he said that? Why hadn't he denied it, or cast doubt on someone else, given Lotor a target for his rage.

"And why is that?" Lotor demanded, and Zarkon actually bit his lip to try and keep from answering.

"This person is beyond the law, beyond your vengeance." Each word was gritted out, forced revelations he was loathe to give Lotor.

"I see." Lotor said, sounding too calm for Zarkon's liking. "There's only a small handful of people that could be exempt from our law...You and myself included."

"Aye." Zarkon nodded, expression as guarded as he could make it.

"It's a pity...there wasn't any witnesses to my mother's death." Continued Lotor, stroking his chin. Zarkon nodded again, finding laughter wanted to bubble out of him. There was no witnessed because he had made sure of it, the King hiding a grin as he thought of the dead girl. "Or is there?" Zarkon frowned at that, watching Lotor turn his attention to a shaking Allura.

"Allura? Care to tell my father who you really are?"

"You're highness!" Allura gasped, and started to stand up, her chair falling backwards. Lotor surged to his feet, his hand snagging hold of her wrist to forcibly keep her from fleeing the room. "No!"

"Allura, I am asking, no ordering you to tell my father your true identity."

"What's this?" Zarkon murmured, looking between the two with curiosity in his eyes. Allura was shaking, and tears were starting to come down her face.

"Don't make me do this." She begged, and Lotor's face was devoid of emotion, his gaze hollow and unfeeling.

"I'll ask you a direct question. One you cannot avoid answering." An odd turn of phrase, Zarkon wondering how Lotor hoped to compel Allura into answering. "Are you, or are you not, Allura, the childhood friend I grew up with?" Zarkon's eyes went huge, and even bigger when the girl nodded, weeping bitterly.

"I am. I am the Allura who lived on Doom for a time under Adaline's care."

"What mockery is this?!" Zarkon hissed, and leapt from his seat to a standing position. His own chair fell over, but no one paid it any mind, Zarkon glaring at Allura. Before he could stop himself, he was blurting out things, things that should have been left buried under the rubble of Zabatos. "That Allura is dead! She died on Zabatos....I made sure of it!"

Allura gasped, both she and Lotor glancing at the King, who was angry both with them, and with himself. What was wrong with him that he was being so truthful?! His eyes turned to the food and drink laid out on the desk, and he had a horrible thought.

"What do you mean father, you made sure of it?" Lotor demanded with a growl.

"The food...the drink...you've drugged it, haven't you?!" Somehow Zarkon managed to avoid answering Lotors' question, by asking one of his own. "It's got some kind of truth serum in it!"

"Why yes..." Lotor smirked. "Sodium Pentothal along with thiopental and traces of Trapnal. It's amazing what servants will do if given enough money and incentive."

Zarkon was stunned, angry that his servants had betrayed him in this manner. Heads would roll, Zarkon snarling as he thought to himself to kill any and all servants that had anything to do with today's food preparations. He'd kill their families too, as a lesson to all others who would try to betray him in such a way. But first he had to deal with his son, and the damage the truth serum was causing him to do to their relationship.

"Son...."

"You didn't answer my question father." Lotor cut him off, another growl escaping him. "What did you mean by you made sure Allura died on Zabatos?"

Zarkon gave a growl of his own, hands curling into fists that had his claws digging into the palms of his hands. He drew blood and still he couldn't resist the truth serum's compulsion to speak. "I was the one who set up the terrorist activity on Zabatos. I personally made sure Allura's hospital would be blown to bits, and the blame placed squarely on Demos' shoulders."

"So Demos has been innocent of this..." Lotor muttered, and Zarkon gave him an unhappy smile.

"Innocent of this crime, but they've done their fair share of damages over the years."

"That doesn't matter!" Lotor snapped, giving a shake of his head. "We've been warring with them for years, I've been fighting the wrong enemy for all this time. It was you all along who tried to kill Allura, who engineered everything!"

"I did it for you!" Zarkon scowled. "I did it to free you of your mother and that brat's influence. They would have made you weak, made you into a human!" He sneered at the word, seeing Lotor's eyes narrow. "If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be what you are now. You wouldn't be a Drule any man would be proud to call his son, Drule enough that the people clamor to see you on the throne one day. You're the pride and future of this empire. You think that would have happened if I let Adaline and Alfor's brat continue to influence you?!"

"Alfor's brat?" Allura had seized on those words. "Who is Alfor?"

"Alfor is...was Allura's father." He kept his eyes on his son, but directed his question to Allura. "Are you really the same person as that brat I tried to kill?"

"Yes." She drew up straight, Lotor letting go of her hand. "I am." She was as angry as she was proud, and even then Zarkon was attracted to her. "I survived everything you tried to do."

"How?" Zarkon asked. "How could that be?"

"That doesn't matter right now!" Lotor snapped. "What matters is you lied to me my whole life!"

"I lied because it was the right thing to do!" roared Zarkon, and Lotor glowered at him.

"You lied so you could control me. So you could gain my loyalty. So you could force me to be the kind of Drule you wanted!"

"You can't honestly say you wanted to be weak. That you don't enjoy being the man you are today!" Zarkon retorted, and Lotor growled.

"That doesn't matter." His own hand was flexing, curling and uncurling over the hilt of his sword. Zarkon noted this, and did a subtle shift of his body, preparing to go into a defensive stance and draw his own sword. "My whole life has been based on your lies and manipulations....and abuse! You think I don't remember my childhood, don't you? DON'T YOU?!" screamed Lotor, and at that exact moment both Drules drew their sword.

Allura screamed, and went running to the other side of the room, cowering against the wall. Zarkon kept track of her position, but ultimately paid attention to his son, eyes narrowed in rage.

"It doesn't matter what you remember!" Lazon blades were humming, exposed in the air, the two Drules glaring at one another. "Everything I did was done to make you into a fine Drule. I made you tough, harden you to reality, gave you the skills needed to not only cope among the Drule, but to succeed."

"You beat me!" Lotor screamed. "And not just me, but my mother. You hurt us time and time again, and did the Gods only know what else to my mother when Allura and I weren't around to bear witness to it."

"I fucked her son. She whored herself out, not just for you, but for that brat you so cherish. She was a foolish, sentimental sort, who gave more than she ever got from anyone including you!"

"Don't speak of my mother in that way!" Lotor roared, and Zakron laughed.

"Why not? She was a stupid bitch, who didn't know when to control herself."

"And so you killed her!?" Lotor demanded.

"Ah...this is what it's all about." Zarkon smiled, grim amusement in that expression. "Yes, son. I killed Adaline. I killed the dumb bint because I was tired of her, tired of her interference, and her theatrics, sick to death of her stubborn refusal to leave you to my care. I stabbed my sword deep inside her, and I twisted it good, wringing out satisfaction one last time." A cold look was in his son's eyes, Zarkon felt he should shiver to see it. "That was all she was good for. Pleasure, and even that she screwed up ninety percent of the time."

"Damn you.." Lotor whispered, then screamed. "DAMN YOU!" Those words were followed up with action, Lotor leaping over the desk. Zarkon was already backing up, affording Lotor a landing spot that would be greeted with the swing of his sword. Lotor brought up his own blade, blocking most of Zarkon's slash, but earning a cut in his biceps.

Zarkon laughed, thinking it funny that he got first blood off his son, pleased that even in his advanced age he could still be a match for his son who was in his prime. But there was little time to celebrate, Lotor was snarling, swinging his sword, forcing Zarkon to go on the defensive. The King would wait and bide his time for another chance to injure his son, Zarkon wondering how this little melodrama would ultimately play out.

* * *

To Be Continued!

Michelle

Edwardismyvampiresweetheart, yep! He knows now! XD

Chrsitine, the Dark Rose Maiden, oh thanks! Always good to hear. :D Well...I dunno if this chapter counts as the drastic thing you feared, but at least it's finally time for Zarkon to go down! And he ain't going down without a fight! It's literally a royal rumble of the century! XD I know the feeling all too well of being nervous in the doctor's office. I hate going to the doctors. Glad you're on you way to recovery!

Misty Gargoyle, edge fo your seat eh? That's good! Hopefully this chapter gets you on the edge too! XD


	59. Chapter 59

The room hardly made for an ideal battleground, the space cramped and confined, even without the desk crowding them close towards one another. He supposed he should have let his father come to him, but he had been acting in the spur of the moment, wanting to get the first strike in. It was laughably sick that for all his eagerness and strength, his father had drawn first blood, Lotor feeling it trickle down his left arm.

His father gave him a mocking smile, a quick nod of the head at Lotor's arm. Lotor seethed, eyes narrowing further into a glare, even though the cut was merely superficial, shallow enough that it wouldn't even leave a scar. But it irked him to let his father get the best of him in any way, Lotor forcing himself not to give in to rage any further, as he crossed blades with Zarkon.

His mind was reeling, the words spoken in this room replaying in his head a thousand times, Zarkon's angry voice hissing out how he had engineered it all. From his mother's death, to the terrorist bombings on Zabatos, the King trying to kill off the only witness to his crime of murder. Lotor had suffered privately for years, the pain in his heart never going completely away from the loss of his mother and his childhood friend.

Even now, he still found it hard to think of Allura as being alive, Lotor hearing her gasping somewhere behind him. She had fled when the sword fight broke out, wisely running across to the opposite side of the room, putting herself out of harm's way as best she could. Lotor intended to keep her there, the prince blocking his father from rushing past the desk, not trusting the Drule to behave towards Allura.

"You've taken everything from me!" Lotor screamed, swinging his sword in a wide arc towards Zarkon's middle. The King brought his sword downwards in descent, just managing to deflect his son's blade. Sparks seemed to shoot off the lazon, the hum of the blades growing distorted as their electrical fields played havoc with one another. "My mother, Allura, my childhood....my happiness!"

"Quit your bawling and be a man, Lotor!" Zarkon sneered, and pushed back on Lotor's sword. "I gave you purpose! Focus! I made you into a Drule!"

"All at a price I find too high to have paid!" Lotor snapped, refusing to be budged back by Zarkon's strength. He'd give his father credit where it was due, the larger man had muscle, the strength to bow back Lotor's arms. The prince was forced to grip his sword with both hands, muscles tensing as he shoved into Zarkon's blade. His movement ground to a halt, Lotor slowly pushing Zarkon's arm back, each inch a hard fought ground he won.

For all the noise, all the shouting and screaming, no one had come to investigate, Lotor praying the guards he had hired would be enough to hold off his father's men. He didn't need nor want their interference, didn't want anyone coming into this room until the matter between them was settled. Lotor glared at his father, seeing his unapologetic face, and knew in that instant that only one of them would leave this room alive.

"Greatness always comes at a price." Zarkon told him, a chuckle erupting from deep within. "Kings and Empires have always had to sacrifice, to be made better at the cost of others. Do you honestly think if your mother, that bitch Adaline had lived, you'd be who you are today?!"

"Stop calling my mother that word!" Lotor snarled, blades still locked together as the two men glared at each other.

"Think son! Think back to those days when you were just a child, wet behind the ears. How you clung to her skirts, and cried at the slightest provocation." Zarkon's lip was curling, the man disgusted with the memories. "You were little more than human, tearful and whiny. The other Drule would have eaten you alive if given the chance, spit you out until you were less than nothing! And they would have been right to do it!"

Lotor let out a wordless snarl, lashing out with his foot to try and break the stalemate they were locked into, Zarkon stepping back to avoid his foot. Lotor immediately lunged forward, slashing wildly at the spot his father had been standing in, the King whirling out of the way at the last instant.

"By all rights, I should have smothered you at birth!" Zarkon continued. "Such a weak, bawling brat. I knew even then you were more human than Drule!"

"Why didn't you?!" Lotor demanded, and this time it was Zarkon who sliced his sword through the air towards the prince.

"A moment of bad judgment on my part." Zarkon conceded. "I knew I'd have to ride you hard to make you into a Drule worthy of the throne. It would take years, and a hand that was heavier than most to mold you into a worthy heir!"

"And you think that excuses the abuse?!" Lotor questioned, his arm on constant move, blocking Zarkon's strikes and slashes. "You nearly killed me several times over with your deranged care!"

"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger!" Zarkon sneered. "You should know that by now! I cultivated in you strength! Survival! I planted the seeds that would allow you to bloom into your Drule viciousness. Everything else was cast aside, weakness cut away, the human poison in your blood sapped out!"

"That wasn't your choice to make!" Lotor said, trying to find an opening in Zarkon's never faltering offense.

"If not me, then who?!" Zarkon roared back angrily. "Adaline?!" He actually spit on the floor at that, sneering once more. "She coddled you boy! What's more, she tried to undermine my efforts at every available opportunity!"

"She loved me!" Lotor said, and thrust his sword forward, hoping against hope to impale the blade through Zarkon's black heart. "She wanted what was best for me!"

"What was best for you?" Zarkon laughed, a mean snicker of sound. "She was selfish! She wanted you to be as human as she. If she really wanted what was best for you, she would have helped me to make you into a man, a Drule! Instead she gave you kisses and hugs, allowed you to cry, allowed you to be soft."

"At least I would have been a man she could be proud of!" Lotor snapped, watching as Zarkon easily parried his thrust.

"Adaline would have never accepted your Drule half. Any sign of strength would have been met with disapproval on her part. I dare say you've since grown up to be a huge disappointment in her eyes!" Zarkon told him, Lotor snarling and swinging wildly with his sword. It left him open for Zarkon's own slash, the blade cutting into his waist, lazon signing open his shirt, and tearing open his skin.

Allura let out a scream, but was otherwise silent, the girl surely realizing he couldn't afford to be distracted by her. Lotor left hand went to the bleeding wound on his stomach, glaring at his father who shook the point of his blade at the prince.

"And son?" Each word was hissed out, Zarkon looking enraged. "Right now you aren't in good standing in my eyes either!"

"You think it matters to me what you think?" Lotor demanded, feeling his hand grow slick with the blood he was letting out.

"It should." Zarkon said. "It's not too late to start over. To make a new heir. And this time I won't be so foolish as to introduce human blood into the mix!" Lotor growled, and stabbed forward with his sword, Zarkon spinning to the left. Lotor's sword slashed open the wall paper behind him, the prince turning just in time to cross blades with his father once more.

"You should have cut your losses long ago!" Lotor told him, blades sending up a shower of sparks. "You should have left me and my mother alone, and found someone else to make the son you wanted!" He gave a mighty heave of his arm, smashing his sword into Zarkon's with a resounding crackle of electricity. "Why didn't you?!"

"Call me a sentimental fool!" Zarkon retorted, backing up a step from Lotor's blow. "I actually felt something for you. For you and your mother. It's why I worked so hard to make something out of you!"

"If you're trying to tell me you loved us, I have to let you know you have a twisted definition of the word!" Lotor said, glaring. He stepped forward, swinging his sword harder and harder with each word gritted out, watching as it smashed into Zarkon's defense again and again.

"Where some men give hugs and kisses, I gave pain and discipline." Zarkon replied, his back to the desk. Lotor saw him reaching behind him, the King frantically grabbing at something. Lotor immediately stepped to the side, just avoiding Zarkon throwing a bottle of the truth serum laced drink in his direction.

Porcelain shattered against the wall, the drink staining it's paper a dark color. "And what about the time you left me for dead?!" Lotor questioned angrily, already stepping back into place so he could strike at his father once more. Zarkon tried throwing the shrimp tray at Lotor, the prince slashing it in half as he stepped forward. "Was that a carefully worded love letter from father to son?"

"It was nothing more than mere curiosity!" Zarkon retorted. "I wanted to see if you were strong enough to live, if you had the desire, the drive to pull yourself back from the brink of the death I delivered you to!"

"It always comes down to strength with you, doesn't it!?" Lotor shouted out his question. "Am I strong enough to rule, am I strong enough to be a Drule. Am I strong enough to LIVE!"

"Might makes right in this universe!" Came Zarkon's answer. "Never forget it!"

"Believe me I won't. I can't!" Lotor answered. "It's a lesson you thoroughly ingrained upon me!"

"Then my efforts haven't been in complete vain!" Zarkon almost sounded approving, a fact that only pissed Lotor off more. He screamed and went to slam his sword down on Zarkon, only to have the King kick out his foot, knee slamming into Lotor's injured stomach.

"AH!" Lotor groaned and fell back against the wall, hand clutching at his middle, sword nearly dropping from his grasp. Zarkon straightened and smirked, eyeing him up and down.

"Are you through with this tantrum boy?" He asked, and was continuing before Lotor could do more than glare. "It's almost admirable of you to want to avenge your mother's murder. But patricide is not the way to go about. Not when you have so much to be grateful to me for!"

"Grateful?!" Lotor's eyes nearly bulged in disbelief, the prince shaking his head no. The room was starting to spin, no doubt the loss of blood was getting to him.

"Yes." Hissed Zarkon, and Lotor snorted.

"Please tell me why exactly I should feel any gratitude to you!" Lotor began listing things. "When you killed my mother? When you made me believe my only friend had been blown to bits in a terrorist act you orchestrated? When you killed the children I didn't even know I had? Or should we go back to the SMALL things, such as the daily beatings you gave me when training me on the sword?!"

"Are you still stuck on those things?" Zarkon let out a disgusted snort. "Really son. You're like a broken record, unable to move past that one note. If you keep stubbornly clinging to past misdeeds, I might really have to kill you after all."

"Then do it." Lotor taunted him. "End me. At least then I will be away from your sickening influence and back with my mother."

"A momma's boy to the end? Hmph." Zarkon's eyes narrowed. "Don't be so quick to embrace death. Not when you've just been reunited with your dear childhood friend!" Lotor wanted to look at Allura, but didn't dare take his eyes off his father. "Do you really want to leave her all alone in the world? Or worse yet, all alone with me?"

"Don't you dare threaten Allura!"

"Who is threatening? I am merely stating fact." Zarkon smirked. "It would be such a shame, and so tragic. Childhood friends reunited then separated by death. Maybe I'll send her to join you in death's embrace....followed after a suitable amount of suffering. I do after all owe her for the mess she's landed in my lap."

He was fortunate his Drule coloring prevented him from paling in horror, Lotor staring up at Zarkon with his mouth open. "Leave her alone." His fingers tightened around the hilt of his sword, Lotor trying to be subtle as he shifted into an attack stance.

"Why should I?!" demanded Zarkon, mirroring Lotor's movements. "She's brought ruin to my son. She's turned you against me...."

"She merely opened my eyes to the truth!" Lotor snapped. "It was your actions that made me hate you!"

"If she had the good grace to stay dead, you would have never known about your sainted truth!" Zarkon shouted. "We could have gone on the way we were, we could have been happy, satisfied with the running of this Empire! But no! She had to come back and spill secrets that should have stayed buried."

"I had a right to know!" Lotor said, and Zarkon screamed.

"You have no rights save for the ones I give you!" Both men moved, driving their swords towards each other. Lotor recognized the move his father was using, it was one he had performed often enough when training. Lotor pivoted on his heels, slow enough that the sword tore open his back. Zarkon laughed, and Lotor fought not to sag to his knees, thinking how hopeless it was to defeat the man who had trained him.

"Give it up Lotor. Before you force me to end your miserable life here and now!" Zarkon taunted him, and Lotor's eyes flashed. His back was still to his father, he caught sight of the frightened Allura who was pressed against the wall, looking as pale as a sheet. Her eyes seemed to show the defeat she felt, the girl surely thinking Lotor had no chance of winning.

_~I'll prove you wrong.~_ Lotor vowed to her, and lunged forward towards the desk, splotches of blood falling with each step. He heard Zarkon's sword swinging through the air, the hum of the lazon close. His hands closed around a large plate of lox, Lotor turning with a scream as he flung it in Zarkon's direction. The sword as already cutting through the plate, Lotor rolling over the desk, sword in hand as he scrambled for something else to throw.

He grabbed the end of the desk, sliding off it and up turning it in Zarkon's direction. The desk flipped, Zarkon letting out a shout as it slammed into him. Lotor quickly turned, and dove forward with his sword, doing a wild stab that drove the blade into Zarkon's right shoulder. It came out the other side, pinning him to the wall, the sword severing nerves, and deadening Zarkon's arm all the way down to his hand.

The King could only loosely grip his sword, arm dangling like a piece of wood. But his left arm was still active, the King slashing with his claws, dragging them down the front of Lotor's chest. Lotor winced, and grabbed the sword out of Zarkon's dangling grip, stepping back to eye him speculatively.

"Well?" Zarkon gritted out through clenched teeth. "You've got me right where you wanted. Finish me!"

He stared into his father's eyes, and felt nothing but hatred and resentment, Lotor lifting the sword. But he didn't make a killing strike, instead driving the second sword into his left shoulder, deadening the nerves there as well. Zarkon hissed but didn't give Lotor the howl of pain he wanted, the prince pulling back the sword, and eyeing him once more.

"I haven't had much time to think..." Lotor began conversationally, well aware of how much blood he was losing. "Certainly not enough time to properly devote to how I would make you suffer for what you've done. However....I always did think about what I would have done to my mother's killers if you hadn't taken the kill from me." He touched the sword's tip to Zarkon's chest, and began dragging it along it's surface, cutting open skin and fabric.

"I know this....killing is too good for you..." The robe fell open, revealing his chest and the trickles of blood and open flesh. "It's too quick....relatively pain free. Merciful. And father? You deserve far more pain than a quick stabbing of the sword can give you." With vicious accuracy and precision, he sliced off his father's left nipple, the King howling in pain.

"Heh..." A half chuckle from Lotor, his eyes gleaming an instant before he drove the sword into his father's thigh. Zarkon's breath hissed out of him, then he screamed when Lotor began twisting the sword deeper into his leg. Vaguely he heard Allura squeak out a sound, but Lotor wasn't trying to listen to her, his attention all for Zarkon and his suffering.

"My mother was beaten to a bloody pulp before she was killed." He left the sword in Zarkon's leg, and made fists out of his hands. "Her face was unrecognizable....What is that human saying? Tit for tat?"

"S...." Lotor's fist slammed into Zarkon's cheek, cutting off whatever the king had been about to say. He followed that punch with another, and another, watching in satisfaction as one of Zarkon's front fangs broke off. It wasn't only his face that he hit, Lotor began alternating blows to Zarkon's stomach, watching as the Drule coughed up blood.

"Drules can endure a lot.." Lotor added. "Heaven knows I found that at first hand by you. I wonder how many beatings YOU can take before you die!" He began kicking and punching his father in earnest, barely aware he was shouting, the screams wordless as he let years of pent up rage fly free. He continued to beat at his father, right up until a hand touched his back, Lotor whirling around to knock Allura to the floor.

Only when she landed, a startled shriek escaping her did he blink, Lotor coming back to himself. "Allura?"

"Please..." She said, laying where she had fallen, as though too frightened to sit up. "Enough is enough!"

"You would beg mercy for him?" Lotor asked, stunned. A snarl escaped him seconds later, Lotor unable to understand what her reasoning could be.

"Just...just get it over with." Allura told him, sneaking a glance at Zarkon's pummeled form. "Kill him."

"He deserves to suffer for all he did Allura!" Lotor told her, and she nodded.

"yes...but not like this. not from you."

"If not me, then who?" He demanded, then let out an incredulous word. "You?"

"Let his fate be in the devil's hand." Allura told him. "Please your highness...if you continue, you prove you are no better than he is."

Zarkon somehow managed to snicker around the swelling in his mouth. "Are you going to start listening to humans now? Tch. Truly pathetic Lotor."

"Shut up!" Lotor said, and punched him again. Allura flinched at that assault of his, but didn't turn away, watching as Lotor drew his sword out of Zarkon's thigh. "He deserves to suffer..." he repeated, and she nodded.

"Yes....but if you do it, you let him win. You become EVERYTHING he's ever wanted." That seemed to decide it for Lotor, he suddenly drove his sword into his father's heart. Zarkon made a rattle of sound, voice hissing out one last time.

"I'm glad to die if it means I won't be around to see you brought low by your human side..."

"Always have to get the last word in, don't you father?" Lotor demanded, jerking his sword downwards so that it thoroughly cleaved the Drule's black heart in two. The light began to fade out of Zarkon's eyes, the king's body slumping downwards as best it could despite being pinned to the wall.

"It's over...." Allura sighed in relief. "The monster is dead, and he'll never hurt us again."

"Yes, never..." Lotor let go of the sword, and stepped backward. The next thing he knew he was falling, Allura screaming out his name as he slammed into the floor. He caught a blurred vision of her face looking worriedly down at his, and then was blacking out completely.

To Be Continued.....

Michelle

Christine, the Dark Rose Maiden, oh yes! It is on as you said! ANd how! *dances with excitement.* And I hope it was suitably bloody and punishing for all! Ah...the relationship..it'll be a little rocky, but more they'll be awkward around each other. The best I can explain is, Lotor won't know what to do with Allura in terms of a relationship now that he knows she's she. They'll both be in limbo, cause even Allura will not know what to make of it, and be waiting for Lotor to act. *smacks them both.* And then...then they get all self sacrificing towards the very end.


	60. Chapter 60

She hadn't even had time to properly register what had just happened, Zarkon's body still warm but rapidly cooling as the life fled from him. She had sighed in relief, speaking on how that monster of a man would never hurt her, never hurt the prince again. Lotor had agreed, letting go of his sword and then it happened. He fell, toppling backwards onto the floor, his blood splattering in great big drops around him.

"Lotor!" Allura forgot herself enough to speak his name, status be damned. He didn't respond, only fluttered his eyes at her, the slits thick with his disorientation. She moved before she realized it, rushing to his side and dropping to her knees. His eyes fluttered once more, and then they were closing, leaving Allura to worriedly kneel besides him.

She took a good look at his front, seeing the torn ruin of his shirt, and the blood that seemed to bubble up out of the wound across his stomach. There was so much, and she knew the wound on his back was adding to his blood loss, Allura letting out a shrill scream for help.

Even as she cried and shouted for someone to come help her, she was moving into action, taking hold of her silver skirts, and tearing them apart so that the lacy under skirts were revealed. She tied a strip of skirt around his arm, but the shallow wound there was already seeming to scab over. The real points of danger was his stomach and back, Allura pushing down on the bleeding wound with a huge section of her skirt in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

"Someone help us!" She screamed again, knowing guards had been left outside the room. At least they had been when she had arrived, though she wondered why no one had come sooner to investigate her screams, and Lotor and Zarkon's shouting. "The prince....!"

Tears began to blur her eyes, Allura sniffling as she looked down at Lotor. She had a conflicting array of feelings in the moment, but ultimately she was frightened for him. "You have to live..." She told him, not bothering to whisper. "Damn it, you can't die!"

She let some of her anger seep into her voice, Allura remembering how frightened she had been when she had been brought to this room and left alone with King Zarkon. It didn't compare to the terror she had felt when she realized Lotor had intended to reveal who she really was, and a part of her was angry with the prince for doing that to her.

She'd trade away the anger she felt in an instant if it meant Lotor would live, Allura pressing down harder on his stomach wound. Her silver skirt was turning red, the blood was bleeding through despite all her efforts. "HELP!" She shrieked, and wasn't sure how much time had passed when the doors suddenly flew open. Allura felt like sagging in relief, though she didn't stop her attempts to keep Lotor's blood inside his body.

"Help him." She pleaded, her tears making it impossible for her to tell if the uniforms were that of Zarkon's private guard, or of the regular palace guards. She heard the murmur of voices, footsteps hurrying forward, and then she was pulled away from Lotor's side. She wanted to scream and fight them, but realized that wouldn't help the prince, Allura nearly sagging in the grip of the one who held her.

"Get a stretcher in here." One of the guards had taken charge, ordering the others about. Communicators were brought out into the open, various voices being added to the mix as they called down for back up and medical assistance.

"Don't stop putting pressure on the prince's wounds." Continued the guard, the others murmuring agreement. Two men knelt over Lotor, grabbing fresh pieces of Allura's skirt to try and slow the flow of blood.

Others approached the King, and one swore a steady stream of curses in Drule, making a holy symbol over his chest with his hands. They touched Zarkon only long enough to verify he was dead, and then left him pinned to the wall. Allura realized they were leaving the body for forensics to deal with, the guards being careful not to disturb anything about the scene around the king.

Eventually the medics arrived, Lotor being lifted onto a stretcher that took three Drules to lift. The remains of his shirt were cut away, gauze bandages being wrapped around his torso, the white fabric turning red far too quickly for Allura's liking. They didn't linger to change the bandages, merely hurrying out of the room, Allura hearing them say something about he would need stitches and a blood transfusion.

She tried to follow, and the hands that had been supporting her turned harsh, gripping her tightly. Allura attempted to twist free, letting out a wild cry. "Let me go! I have to go with him!"

"You're going nowhere." A guard said, Allura realizing it was the man who had taken charge of the proceedings. "Not until we get some answers!"

"Answers?!" She blinked rapidly, her hands held in place so she couldn't even wipe away her tears.

"Yes. Just what happened here?" The Drule asked, giving a gesture towards Zarkon's body.

"The....the prince....and the king, they fought." Allura began, words coming out hesitantly.

"Fought? Fought about what?" demanded the Drule, and she paused. She didn't know if she was supposed to reveal just what had gone down, if Lotor wanted the truth to be brought out.

"About many things..." She finished lamely.

"What kind of things?" He questioned sharply, and she shrugged. "You have to give me more than that!"

"It is not my right to speak on royal secrets!" Allura retorted. "If his highness wants it to be known, then HE shall be the one to reveal what they argued about."

"That's if his highness survives the night." The guard muttered darkly, and Allura felt a fresh wave of tears spring into her eyes.

"What do you mean?" She gasped out her question around a sob, staring horrified at the guard.

"You saw the amount of blood he lost. The amount he continues to lose. They'll be lucky if he doesn't die before they get him to the medical wing."

"NO!!" Allura shook her head, eyes wild with fear. "No, he can't die!"

"It'll leave the kingdom without a heir..." Another guard said, and she fought back a growl, not giving a damn if Doom had a royal to sit on it's throne.

"If that happens, it'll be the start of civil war." Said a third, a female guard. "Nobles fighting, scrambling for the crown."

"Times will just get bloodier..." sighed the one in charge, then eyed Allura. "Unless she's pregnant." Her own eyes went wide, Allura shocked by the suggestion.

"What?"

"You're the prince's mistress. Accidents happen. You might be carrying his heir as we speak." A humorless smile, the guard speculative. "That might be the only thing that saves you....for now."

"Saves me?" Allura repeated, then shook her head. She'd argue later about the fact she had been using preventatives daily to make sure such an accident would not happen, Allura more confused with what the guard meant. "Save me from what?"

"It doesn't look good for you. The lone survivor in what looks to be a massacre." The guard tsked. "And a royal one at that."

"What are you saying?" Allura asked, not understanding.

"It's just suspicious how the King and the prince could both come away at death's door, and yet you don't have a scratch on you. It'll make people wonder..."

"Wonder?" She echoed, still not getting it.

"It's not the first time an assassin has come to the castle disguised as a beautiful woman." Clarified the guard, and she gaped at him, astounded.

"An assassin?" A quick blink of her eyes, and then she was letting out a choked out laughter. "You think I did this?!" She glanced at Zarkon's body, seeing him pinned in place by the two swords. "You're insane if you believe that! How could I ever hope to get the drop on two men, let alone Drules! You think they just held still while I attacked them?!"

"They could have been drugged." One suggested, and a thrid had an idea of his own.

"She might not be completely human."

"We'll have to get a blood sample to verify that." The female guard decided.

"Here's my theory..." Began the one in charge. "You goaded them into fighting, and then finished them off after they had exhausted themselves."

"And just how would I do that?" Allura demanded, earning a shrew look from the guard.

"It's common knowledge you stirred the King's interest. It was all the nobles could talk about for days at a time. Let's say you roused a little jealousy over time, till it got to the point neither the king nor the prince could handle it."

"You're reaching for a conclusion that is insane!" Allura snapped. "I am not an assassin and I didn't lead them to fight..." She hesitated, realizing in a way she had.

The guard's shrewd gaze noted her hesitation, the man flashing her a humorless smile.

"Are you sure about that?"

"The food....it's drugged...." Guards moved into action at her words, hurrying to check on the food. "His highness, the prince laced it with some kind of truth serum."

"And why would he do such a thing?" The guard asked.

"He wanted answers from his father." Allura explained. "Answers the King would be hesitant to give him. I cannot say anymore without the prince's permission."

"Right..." The guards seemed doubtful of what she was saying, Allura narrowing her eyes.

"It's the truth!" No one agreed or argued with her, the forensics team arriving. Allura and her small entourage of guards shuffled over to the far corner of the room,

well out of the way of the team of Drules who set about documenting everything. Pictures were taken of the King's body, and of the blood stains spilled all over the floor. Even the food was photographed, and Allure herself had to pose for one as her torn skirts was of great interest to the Drules.

She listened as the forensics team talked to one another, wearing plastic gloves and booties to keep from tracking evidence all over the place. Allura realized it would be a long time before the team of Drules finished their investigation, and all the while Zarkon's body continued to remain pinned to the wall.

"Please..." Allura begged the guards, having tired of their interrogation. "I need to see the prince. i need to know if he's doing okay."

"You'll find out sooner or later whether he lived or died." The guard in charge said. "But for now, you're coming with us."

"Coming where?!" Allura asked, alarmed and finding herself pushed forward by the guard who was holding onto her arms.

"To the dungeons." Came the answer, the Drule not turning to look at her. "I think a night or two in a cell might loosen that tongue of yours. Maybe then you'll be willing to tell us what really happened."

"I'm telling you the truth, and all I can without the prince's permission!" Allura was just this short of shouting, glaring angrily at the guard's back.

"That remains to be seen." Was the guard's answer, leaving Allura to want to scream in frustration.

"Just where were you when all the fighting was occurring?" Allura demanded, thinking a whole lot of aggravation could have been saved if the guards had come in earlier.

The Drule hesitated, then turned to look at her. "Dealing with a disturbance among the prince's guards."

"A disturbance?" She was confused now, looking questioningly at him. He just shrugged, seeming leery to share the details with her. "Is it common practice to leave the King unguarded for such long periods of time?" That jab seemed to annoy the Drule, he glared at her before turning his back to her.

She was dragged through the castle, the guards occasionally asking her more quaestiones, trying to see if she had changed her mind about sharing the story of what had happened. She didn't, Allura steadfastly refusing to tell them any more than what she had already said.

At last they reached the dungeons, and her breath seemed to catch in her throat as they began the descent into that foul pit. Old fears seemed to surface, Allura remembering a time when she had been locked in darkness, alone and hysterical, frightened for reasons that had more to do than just being in castle doom's dungeon.

She managed not to whimper as she heard the sounds of the prisoners crying out, people being tortured, and people begging for mercy. There was even people damning the Drule, bold and not caring if they were beaten or killed for what they were saying. And when they caught sight of Allura, they began cat calling, shouting out graphic suggestions of what they wanted to do to her body.

"Put her in an empty cell." Decided the guard in charge. "She's not to be harmed for now."

That was the only mercy she got, Allura almost sagging in relief to think she would not be sharing a cell with any of the more perverted prisoners. She could still hear them shouting, could feel their eyes on her, undressing her with their dirty looks.

The cell's door was open, and she was unceremoniously shoved to it's floor, the gate slamming shut before she could rise up off her feet. She rushed forward, wrapping her hands around the bars and glared at the guards who had escorted her to this cesspit.

"For your sake, I hope this experience loosens your tongue about what happened." The guard said, almost looking sympathetic. "If you don't start talking soon, we'll have to take measures to get the information out of you."

"Measures?" She shivered where she stood, Allura hazarding a guess at the kind of torture they might do to her. "Please....the prince....can you not find out for me

how he is doing?"

"Worry about yourself for now." The Drule advised, and started to move past her cell. She reached out with her hand, snagging his arm, the man stiffening at her touch.

"I can't do anything but worry about his highness!"

A look was exchanged, and then the guard was sighing, whipping out his communicator. "Fine..." She heard him speak into it, a voice answering. Several more minutes would pass, the two conversing before word came of Prince Lotor's condition.

"He's still in surgery." Explained the guard. "They're still trying to stabilize him..."

She supposed no news was good news, Allura sighing. "Thank you." The guard just nodded, and walked away, Allura staring after him until she could no longer make out the light he carried. Then she sighed, and backed away from the bars, sitting down gingerly on the grime covered floor. She brought her knees to her chest, hugging her arms around them and shivered.

"Oh Lotor..." She whispered, a silent tear working it's way down her cheek. "You have to survive.....you just have to!"

She heard something skitter across the floor of her cell, Allura stiffening. Was that a rat? She didn't know, and she was glad for the darkness that hid the creature from her sight. Trying to ignore the sounds, and the fear that something would run across her foot, she began to pray, clasping her hands together. It was after all, the only thing she could do in this strife ridden time.

We are not moving into the fourth and final arc!

To Be Continued....

Michelle

Christine, the Dark Rose Maiden, thank you! Glad you liked and found it suitably blood and violent! For the longest time I debated on how to make Zarkon pay. I rather thought death would be too quick and merciless for him, but then I guess I had a revelation, sorta like what Allura told Lotor. That Lotor shouldn't drag out the torture, cause then he would be proving to Zarkon how much like his father he is. Does that make sense? I was both sad and glad to kill Zarkon, since he was such a nasty piece to write. But he had to die, there was no doubt about that!

I've been worrying like crazy that I messed things up in the final arc of the story. =/ Not a fun feeling. I feel like I didn't think of stuff I should have. I guess I can always try to edit stuff in once I reread the whole story.....*dies at the thought of the extra work.*

Misty Gargoyle, I'm glad! Makes me happy to hear people get so excited and invovled with what I wrote. Glad you found Zarkon's words chilling, and Lotor clever. It worked out good that he waited and thought things out in a calmer manner than if he had charged right to fighting with Zarkon after Allura's words. Glad you enjoyed the fight too! *bows*


	61. Chapter 61

She wasn't facing him when she first appeared, her long, corn colored hair staying still though a breeze blew all around them. Nor did the wind touch her dress, of which he noted it was a pale sky blue, the shade and style his mother's favorite. Lotor didn't need to see her face to know it was his mother who stood across the room from him, the prince taking an uncertain step in her direction.

The wind seemed to buffet his body, trying to keep him from drawing near to his mother, Lotor's steps turning desperate as he gave chase after her. "Mother!" he called out, even though he was certain this was a dream. He refused to think of it as anything else, not even when she stepped towards the light, Lotor feeling shining warmth radiate from that blinding brilliance.

It drew him forward, Lotor wanting to enter the light with his mother. It felt right, it felt safe, as though all his problems and worries would be at an end if he just walked through the light. The wind picked up speed, practically blowing him over, keeping him away from the light and his mother.

"Mother!" He called again, Lotor dropping to his knees, ready to crawl after her on all fours. "Take me with you!"

She didn't speak, but Adaline turned, allowing him a glimpse of her face. Her beauty drew his breath in a gasp, it had been ages since he had last seen her face, and the dreams had never allowed him to see her this clearly. "Mother..." He whispered, his voice could come out no louder when he gazed into her eyes, seeing such sorrow there. This time he did crawl, inching forward even though the wind pushed him back.

Adaline moved, her head shaking no slowly. "Why?" Lotor demanded, voice anguished with his lack of understanding. But she was already turning from him, the wind seeming to come from her, barring him from her and the light. He thought he heard a whisper, carried on the breeze, his mother moving to step deeper into the light.

"Good-bye."

"MOTHER!" He was suddenly sitting up, pain in his stomach area flaring up, making him wince. The dream had faded, taking him from the shadowy place that had been lit by that blazing light, to a room that was just as unfamiliar. Medical equipment was everywhere, he had wires attached from his body to machines, one of which was ringing an alarm, surely to alert someone to his awakening.

He didn't care, he found his breath was choking out of him, Lotor realizing his eyes were wet. He brought his hand to them, brushing angrily at the wetness. He refused to think of them as tears, grown men, Drules did not cry, especially not over long dead mothers who visited them in dreams.

There were other sounds in the room, he realized one of the machines was a monitor for his heart, the beeps continuous as it counted out the beats of his heart. He could hear voices over an intercom system, paging doctors and calling out for assistance. But more than that, there was a subtle shifting of weight, a presence that was

trying not to be noticed in the corner of the room.

Lotor turned his head and spied the witch, growling out her name. "Haggar." He let his displeasure be known in the tone of his voice, Lotor glaring at her.

"Good evening your highness." The witch seemed hardly bothered by his animosity, rising from her seat to give him as low a bow as her aged body could allow. "We were beginning to think you'd never wake up."

"Evening?" Lotor frowned. "I've slept for a few hours?"

"More than a few." Corrected Haggar, her tone as gentle as she could make it. "Your highness you slept for over two days."

"Two days?!" He was alarmed now, especially when she nodded confirmation. "Why?"

"You were gravely injured." She explained, seeming to hesitate.

"Tell me the worst of it!" Lotor ordered and she sighed.

"We didn't know if you were going to make it or not. The doctors induced a coma to help you recover, but even then the prognosis did not look good. You had lost so much blood that even with the transfusions we didn't know if you'd be strong enough to survive."

"I...I see..." Lotor said, and was drawing back the covers of his blankets. Haggar made an alarmed noise, one he waved off. "I just want to see...." He was already lifting up the hem of his night shirt, staring at the ugly rows of stitches on his stomach area. He grimaced to see them, knowing his once flawless skin would bear ugly scars, his father leaving a lasting mark on his flesh.

"Your stomach bore the worst of it." The witch was speaking again. "Your back was cut up, but nowhere near as bad. You won't scar there."

"Thank the Gods for small favors." Muttered Lotor.

"Aren't you going to ask?" Haggar prodded him with her questions. "About your father?"

"He's dead, isn't he?" Lotor demanded without inflection in his voice. At her nod, his voice turned satisfied, Lotor holding back a laugh. "Good."

"Your highness, what happened in that room?"

"The truth witch. Nothing but the truth came out." Lotor answered, spying her frown. He lowered his shirt, covering his waist once more. "It was a long time coming, but I finally learned everything I need to know about my father, and my mother."

"Your mother?" Haggar's frown deepened. "What does Adaline have to do with...."

"Everything!" Lotor cut her off with a snarl. ""She has to do with everything! He's lied to me all these years...!"

"Lied about what?" The tone of her voice had him instantly on alert, Lotor eying her.

"How much did you know about the night my father murdered my mother?!" Haggar was a good actress, he'd give her that, the witch gasping, trying to twist her face into a shocked expression. "You knew?!" He hissed, wishing in the moment for his sword. It wasn't there in the room with him, with any luck it was still in his father's corpse.

"No, I did not!" lied Haggar, letting her cowl cloak her face in shadows. "I mean...We always suspected what really happened that night, but no one would ever dare suggest his highness had killed Adaline!"

He was hardly mollified by her words, Lotor raising a brow. "We? Who's we?"

"Everyone!" Haggar squeaked out. "The guards, the nobles, even the servants!" He was stunned by her revelation, reeling back at the thought of everyone assuming Zarkon had killed his mother and doing nothing about it.

"Why didn't you tell me your suspicions!?" Lotor demanded.

"And risk the King's wrath?" Haggar shook her head no. "Besides, what good would it have done?"

"I had a right to know!" Lotor roared, and Haggar raised her hands in supplication.

"Please your highness....you'll aggravate your injuries...." Haggar said. "What's done is done, you've taken your revenge on him. He's dead..."

"Good!"

"Dead, and the throne is yours now, King Lotor." He blinked at that, shocked to hear the change to his title.

"King?" He hadn't thought that far, Lotor killing his father not for the throne, but to avenge his mother's death at Zarkon's hands.

"Yes...." Haggar seemed to fidget in place, and even without seeing her face, he could tell she had things she considered important to tell him. "There will be a coronation as soon as you're strong enough to attend. There's matters to over see, an Empire doesn't run itself you know."

"I know." Lotor said sourly. It sounded like a lot of unwanted work to him, Lotor hardly ready to take over the reigns of the kingdom. Especially one as large as the Drule Empire!

"Then you also know....you have certain...obligations to the throne." Haggar continued, keeping her head held at an angle that cloaked her face in shadows. Lotor eyed her warily, the witch seeming to brace herself for his upset. "Now that there's only you, the throne is not secure. Not until you make an heir to the throne. A legitimate one."

"A baby?" Lotor blinked several times, stunned at the thought.

"Several if possible..." Haggar suggested. "It was never my place, but I always thought your father foolish to only make do with one successor. Just imagine the civil war that would have broken out if you had died alongside the King!"

"I don't give a damn about any of that!" Lotor retorted, and Haggar lifted her head, shadows slipping away from her face to reveal her angry glare.

"You should!" Haggar snapped. "You can't be so selfish anymore! There are people counting on you, whole planets dependent on the throne!"

"And you are now my conscience witch?" Lotor demanded with a raised brow. "Or are you self appointed advisor to the throne?"

"Someone needs to talk sense to you!" Haggar retorted. "I seemed the best candidate."

"We've never gotten along." Lotor pointed out. "And I doubt anything you say can be of interest to me now."

"Be that as it may, you are going to hear me out." Haggar said firmly. It was his turn to frown, the witch ignoring his glower as she talked. "It won't do to just knock a girl up...illegitimate brats are always a last resort...."

He suddenly interrupted her, eyes suspicious once more. "Did you help my father kill those women who had born my children?"

"No, that was his own doing." Lotor was almost positive she was lying, the prince wondering if he could get a hold of some more truth serum to use on the witch. "Though your father acted for the good of the Empire, slaughtering those brats." Lotor drew back with a hiss, insulted by the way she spoke of his dead children. "No, you'll want to gain an heir through legitimate means. As such, you'll need to get married."

"Married?!"

"Don't look so shocked at the thought! You can't keep your womanizing ways forever." Haggar tsked. "The sooner you get married, and get your bride with child, the sooner the throne will be secure. And that's all that matters."

"I'll....consider it witch. That's the best you're going to get from me." Lotor was hardly thrilled at the thought of getting married so young, and just to give the people of the Drule Empire peace of mind about the line of succession. "Besides, we have more important things to worry about."

"Like what?"

"Demos." He answered, and she nodded.

"Yes. The princess Corral is due to arrive within a few weeks time." She sighed again. "We can only hope your father managed to finish the treaties before his....sudden demise."

"I'm not going to marry her." Lotor said, wanting to be clear on this. Haggar looked startled, then let out a hoarse laugh.

"Of course you're not, your highness! Heh...put that thought out of your head." She shook her head, smirking. "The whole point of this charade is to lure her here so we can deal a crushing blow to the Demos Empire. We're not to play nice with them."

"You knew about that?" Lotor asked, his lip curling into a sneer. "Figures. I shouldn't be surprised that my father let you in on that plan." He gave a shake of his head, white hair falling across his eyes. "Well, no matter. The plan is changed."

"Sire?" Just one word, but Haggar sounded worried.

"We won't be using Corral to force Demos to do anything." He brushed back his hair, spying the witch's frown. "Problem witch?"

"You can't be serious!" Haggar was trying to keep her feelings hidden, even as she admonished him. "We've waited years for the chance to ruin Demos. And now we finally have an opportunity...."

"Those long years of resentment I harbored towards Demos was all based on my father's deceit." Lotor replied. "Demos was not responsible for the terrorist attacks on Zabatos. Zarkon was. Zarkon was the one who attempted to kill my friend, and all because she witnessed his murder of my mother." A cold smile, Haggar seeming to shiver to see it. "He failed in that."

"The child survived?" Hagagr was quick, he'd give her that.

"Yes. She survived, and is back in my care." Lotor sighed. "So you see witch, there's no reason to fight with Demos anymore...."

"We have had years of animosity between us. We've fought over planets, lost ground to them." She protested.

"We've stolen planets from them, and cost them just as many losses in lives as they did to us. It's time to extend an olive branch of peace."

"It won't be easy." Haggar said in a disapproving voice. "You'll have to make concessions the Drule Empire might not be prepared to give."

"But give it they shall, under my rule." Lotor retorted. "I feel terrible for my role in Doom's sins against Demos...I was wrong, misguided in my beliefs over their crimes...."

"You're being foolish..." Haggar told him. "They may be innocent in the Zabatos incident, but that is one time! They've done enough..."

"Yes, they've done damage, but so have we!" Lotor retorted. "And we'll keep on hurting each other until one of us stops, and tries to make peace!"

"Peace is for the weak!" Haggar sneered. "It's what the humans do. We are Drule! And no matter what, the blood line of a great Drule family runs through you."

"Only half witch. Only half." Lotor told her, holding back a sigh. "We are going to do things my way."

"And you think the nobles will allow you?" She demanded, crossing her arms over her chest. "That they won't tear you apart for any signs of human weakness."

"I'll defend my throne, and my life..." Lotor gave her a steel eyed look. "None would dare challenge me head on."

"You're strong, and skilled. I'll give you that." Acknowledged Haggar. "But the nobles won't always play fair..."

"Neither will I witch." Lotor leaned back against the pillows, tired of this heated conversation. He wanted her gone, replaced by a smiling face, Lotor suddenly wondering what had happened to Allura. "Where is my mistress?" He asked the witch, glancing at her out the corner of his eye. "Where is Allura?"

"Ah....Allura?" An unreadable expression crossed her face, her voice suddenly hesitant and losing it's anger.

"Yes, Allura." Lotor said. "I want her here by my side. Bring her to me." Another hesitation from Haggar, Lotor lifting his brow. "Problem witch?"

"Not exactly..." She seemed to be bracing herself, keeping her position as far across the room from him as she could manage.

"What is it? Why is Allura not here?" Lotor almost felt hurt that Allura hadn't been the one to greet him upon his awakening.

"She's been detained." Haggar said, and he frowned at that.

"Detained? What do you mean?"

Haggar seemed to sigh, shoulder sagging. "She was arrested and tossed into the dungeons."

"WHAT?!" Lotor roared out, suddenly lunging upright, nearly pulling a wire out of his arm.

"Sire calm down!" Haggar waved her hands at him, and he growled.

"Don't tell me to calm down! Why was she arrested?!"

"We didn't know what to think when we found her with you and the King's body. And she wasn't exactly forthright with answers. It wasn't my decision to lock her up..." Haggar added, and Lotor snarled.

"Good. Because when I find out who did this to her, heads will roll!" Haggar nodded in approval, surely thinking he was talking like a true Drule. "Well?" Lotor glared at her. "Don't just stand there! Go release her from the dungeons!"

"Yes, sire." Haggar said, and began hurrying across the room, moving towards the door that led out into the hall.

"Oh and Haggar?" Lotor called out, and she paused. "Allura will need some time to recover. See her returned to her room for now. Let her shower and have a good meal. The Gods know she could probably use one after the neglect of the dungeons."

"Yes, sire." Haggar nodded, then hesitated. "Anything else?"

Lotor hesitated, thinking back to the moments when he fought with his father. "Yes...I want you to find out just who exactly is Alfor."

"Alfor?" Haggar was startled, as though she knew the name. "Where did you hear that name?!"

"My father mentioned it." Lotor answered. "Said he was Allura's father. I want you to find out everything you can about who she was before she came to live with us on Doom."

"It won't need much digging for that..." Haggar murmured, and Lotor looked at her quizzically. "I remember Alfor well."

"Oh?"

"Yes....you could say he was one of Doom's most troublesome enemies." Haggar said.

Lotor wanted to order her to go on, but more than that he wanted Allura out of the dungeons. "Save the story for later." He finally decided. "Your top most priority is to get Allura out of that dismal dungeon, and back into the safety of her rooms."

"Yes, King Lotor." Haggar said, and gave him a stiff bow. Lotor had to smile at that, repeating the title in his mind.

_~KIng Lotor eh? I rather like the sound of that.~ _He settled back against the pillows, not paying attention as the door clicked close behind the witch. He wondered when the doctors would be by to check on him, Lotor not looking forward to being poked and prodded. But more than that he wondered about Allura, wondered and worried what her experience in the dungeon was like. He knew how horrific the dungeons were from first hand experience, and he also remembered how his mother had rescued Allura from the dungeons when she was just a child.

It was bound to be a traumatic time for Allura, and Lotor vowed to not only kill the guards who had tossed her down into them, but any of her cell mates that might have laid a hand on Allura. Lotor was determined that never again would Allura be harmed, not physically, or emotionally. Certainly not while she was in his care! He didn't know how to safeguard her completely, but Lotor felt threatening and killing people was a good start.

He'd feel a million times worse if he knew how easily it would be for him to hurt Allura with thoughtless actions and words....

Meh ending line....couldn't figure out how to end this chapter. =/

To Be Continued!

Michelle

Christine, the Dark Rose Maiden, aw thank you! I didn't really like that chapter, but to hear that you thought it was good cheers my heart up! At least Lotor pulled through, and not only survived but is working to get her out of the dungeon! Pays to have a friend in a high place! Thanks again!


	62. Chapter 62

The two days she had spent inside the cell of Castle Doom's dungeon was one of the worst experiences she had ever had in her adult life. Even being kissed and pawed at by King Zarkon could not compare to the sheer misery and torture of sitting in that stinking, cesspit of despair. The darkness spoke to her, reminded her of the time she had been lost to it. Allura had never fully remembered the time when she first arrived on Doom, the traumas associated with that experience blocked from her mind save for nightmares.

The darkness added to her fears, the girl dreaming, waking up with muffled sobs and frightened screams. Her voice was just one in the midst of a hundred screams, people moaning and wailing, tortured both by the Drules and their cell mates.

It was a reminder to be thankful, odd as that thought was, Allura realizing how fortunate she was that she was alone in her confinement. That and the fact that the guards had yet to start trying to torture information out of her, waiting on something, though what that something could be she had no clue towards.

Even without the torture, the guards came often, yelling harshly, demanding answers from her. She gave them none, and they in return refused to tell her the status of Lotor's health, Allura left to fear and fret over his life. She had a feeling things would become a million times worse for her if Lotor died, and Allura often whispered prayers to any God who would listen to save him.

Near the end of the second day, Haggar of all people had appeared before her cell. She had been shocked to see the witch, Allura staring at her with a dumbfounded look on her face. The witch had been accompanied by one of the dungeon keepers, the man hurrying to unlock the door and pull Allura out of the cell. Haggar had spoken few words to Allura, just enough to explain that it had been the king's wish that she was free.

Allura had almost misunderstood her, paling as she thought of Zarkon somehow surviving. But she had seen with her own eyes the extent of the damages done to him at his son's hands, Allura slowly realizing Lotor was King now. It gave her hope, Allura realizing Lotor had recovered enough to see to her, and her first impulse was to run to his side, grime covered and starving.

Haggar hadn't brought her to Lotor, not immediately, Allura being returned to her room where a shower and hot meal were waiting for her. She almost fell upon her meal like a savage, eating hungrily and making appreciative sounds. Haggar had left her to it, the witch not saying much other than that Lotor was awake and waiting for her. She hurried to take a quick shower, wishing she could luxuriate in the feel of the warm water pouring over her body. But the need to see Lotor was greater, Allura grabbing the first dress out of her closet, and not bothering to run a comb through her hair.

A guard had escorted her to the castle's medical facilities, Allura being brought right up to Lotor's door. She paused outside it, waiting impatiently as the guard entered and announced her presence. There was a few moment's pause, she could hear the voice of Lotor rising with annoyance. It seemed he wasn't alone, his visitor wanting to command his full attention.

But Lotor was king now, and his word was absolute, Allura being ushered inside. The visitor turned out to be a doctor, the Drule clad in white lab coat and giving her an annoyed stare. But except for a cursory glance at the doctor, her eyes were all for Lotor, Allura fighting back the urge to run to his side.

"His highness is still recovering." The doctor was speaking, voice sounding gruff. "You are not to overexcite him, is that clear?"

Startled, Allura blinked, her face turning pink as she wondered just what the doctor thought she was here for. "Yes...perfectly..."

"Hmph." The doctor was still eyeing her in a distrustful manner, as though he didn't trust her to do as ordered. Allura did not know how else to reassure him, the girl staying on the far side of the room, not daring to go near Lotor so long as the doctor was present.

"Honestly doctor, Allura and I will be on our best behavior." She was grateful for Lotor speaking up, the king almost managing to look amused. The doctor turned towards him, and whatever he saw on the King's face reassured him, the Drule nodding.

"All right." He began gathering up his equipment, placing them inside a large brown bag. "I suppose I don't have to tell you to keep this visit short?"

"Allura will stay for as long as I need her to." Lotor told him, causing the doctor to let out a sigh.

"I suppose since you're the King, I can't really argue with you." The Doctor grumbled, and Lotor allowed a small smirk to cross his lips. "But you'll be acting against medical advice."

"Yes, I know. I'll take my chances." Lotor said, giving a dismissive wave to the doctor. The Drule was left to frown in Allura's direction, his smoldering gaze seeming to warn her against any bad behavior towards his patient. Allura kept her expression blank, stepping aside to let the doctor and guard exit the room. No one spoke until the door was clicked close, Allura fidgeting in place as she wondered what to say to Lotor.

"Your highness...."

"Allura." They both paused, having spoken at the same time. No smiles were exchanged, the air seem rife with awkward tension. "Please." Lotor nodded at her. "Do go on."

"Oh no." Allura shook her head, politeness dictating she let him speak first. "It's nothing..." She hesitated, then offered him a nervous, small smile. "I'm glad you are all right."

"Just barely." Lotor admitted with a grimace, his hand being placed on his stomach. "My father really did a number on me." A laugh then, though pain flashed in his eyes as though it physically hurt him to do that. "Fortunately for all involved, I did even worse to him!"

"Yes..." She agreed, fighting back a shiver as she thought of Zarkon's body, pinned to the wall with the swords.

"I'm sorry for what happened to you." She lifted a brow at that, polite inquiry on her face. "Being thrown in the dungeons must have been terrible for you."

"Yes." Allura nodded, hoping her face didn't betray her upset. "Yes, it was."

"As soon as I was able, I took measures to rectify that." He told her.

"Thank you. I appreciate it." They were dancing around each other, being so polite. It was almost stifling, Allura wondering what was really on Lotor's mind and wondering if she dare speak hers truthfully.

"Still, it shouldn't have happen." Lotor said, and for an instant he looked angry. She couldn't tell with who, not until he followed up his words with angry recriminations towards himself. "I should have taken steps to prevent such a thing from happening."

Allura wisely said nothing to that, sure that Lotor did not want her agreeing with him. He too let the silence linger between them, and then was patting the side of the bed. "There's no need to keep your distance." A forced smile from him, Lotor almost teasing. "I won't bite."

She moved towards him, thinking how strange the whole mood between them was. Where earlier she couldn't wait to rush to his side, now she was hesitant, almost afraid. Allura wondered if it had to do with the feelings that were bubbling up within her at the sight of Lotor, not all of them good. Still it didn't stop her from taking his hand, Allura giving him a comforting squeeze.

"I was so worried." She admitted out loud. "When I saw all that blood, and then you passed out! I...I was scared. I thought I had lost you."

"I thought I was a goner myself." Lotor told her. "At least for one brief moment. But Drules, even halflings such as myself are made of sterner stuff."

"So I see." She didn't look directly at him, peeking shyly out the corner of her eyes. Lotor was leaning back against the pillows, lightly gripping her hand in return.

"Why so quiet Allura?" he asked her.

"Don't have much to say..." She lied, knowing there was plenty on her mind.

"Are you sure?" Lotor questioned, and her hesitation seemed to be answer enough. "I'm trying to read the mood here. Are you perhaps...angry with me?"

Now she looked at him, Allura fixing a wide eyed expression on her face. "Angry? With you my King? Whatever for?" He frowned at that, surely sensing the tension that laced her words. Lotor opened his mouth to speak, but she was barreling forward with her own words. "You just merely dragged me into an awful mess with your father. Scared me out of my mind with fear, doubted me when I told you the truth..."

"Ah." A thin line was his lip's expression, Lotor seeming to sigh. "That."

"Yes, that!" Allura snapped, and now she tried to pull back her hand. He wouldn't let her, Lotor tightening his grip on her hand.

"I had to be sure Allura..." Lotor began, but she was angrily cutting him off.

"You could have trusted in me!" He shook his head no, Allura unable to stop from glaring at him. "I told you things, things there was no way I could have guessed at. That enough should have been proof...and if not..at the very least you could have come to me privately once you had the confirmation you needed. Not bring me along for a confrontation with your father!"

"Perhaps I wasn't thinking that clearly when I did that." Lotor admitted, and she snorted.

"I don't think you were thinking at all!" His lips made an unhappy frown, Lotor narrowing his eyes at her.

"That's unfair, and you know it." He said. "I did think things through, and that to me was the best course of action. I needed to see how my father would react to the accusations, how he would react to you, and the revelation of who you are."

"You just have a flair for needless drama." She accused. "You put me in needless danger!"

"No, I did not!" Lotor protested. "I would have never let my father lay a hand on you!"

"And what if he killed you?! Then what?!" Allura demanded.

"Is that what you were worried about?" Lotor asked, his lips quirking into an amused smile. "Allura he was no match for me."

"Your injuries seem to speak otherwise." She said it snidely, watching his eyes darken with annoyance. "I don't think you realize how terrified your father made me feel....Not just today, but these past few weeks. Never mind our childhood! When I found out the story he spun about your mother's demise..."

Now his eyes narrowed, Lotor looking shrew like. "Ah yes, there is that. Just how long were you planning to keep me in the dark about my mother's murder?"

"Eh?!" She flushed guiltily, Allura turning to look away from him. He pulled on her hand, forcing her back towards him, the look in his eyes still hard. "That was..."

"That was what!?" Lotor demanded, and she struggled to free her hand from his grip. "Didn't you think I deserved to know?!"

"I..." Allura bit her lip, trying not to flinch back from his heated questions. "I was scared!" She grit out at last. His expression didn't soften, Lotor staring at her steely eyed. "You can't imagine how much. I didn't understand what was going on when I arrived on Doom. I didn't know why he was free, why no one punished him. How

you could stand to be around him."

"When did you find out what was really going on?" Lotor asked, and she shrugged.

"Not too long after we arrived on Doom and I realized you and he did not know who I was. I...I did some digging. I looked up the time of Adaline's death, and discovered the cover up. I realized my life would be in danger if your father realized who I really was."

"You should have come to me." Lotor insisted. "I would have protected you!"

"I couldn't know that for certain!" That of all things made him let go of her hand, Allura taking a step back from his bed.

"You don't trust me...." He said, and she shook her head.

"Trust had nothing to do with it. I was fighting for my life, my very survival!" exclaimed Allura.

"So you let me live a lie?" Lotor demanded, and to that she could only shrug, knowing he was right.

"It seemed the only thing to do." That she whispered, noting the bitter look that came into Lotor's eyes. "I'm...I'm sorry." She wanted to touch his arm, but didn't have the nerve, Allura fearing he would reject her in this instant.

"Seems we both made mistakes." He said. "The question is, which is the bigger offense?"

"Do we really need to decide who deserves more blame?" Allura asked, and now Lotor shrugged. "Can't we try to move on? Especially now that that monster is dead?"

"It's difficult to let go of the past." Lotor replied. "Especially one as tortured as ours." She nodded, knowing there was a lot of unpleasant memories with the past. But just as there was bad, there was also good, Allura knowing they had shared some precious, happy moments together with Adaline.

"I'm still upset you know." He told her, and she looked at him with raised eyebrows. "About you staying out of contact with me."

"I had my reasons." She reminded him, and his expression seemed to darken.

"Yes. You wanted to grow up free of Doom. Free of my father's influence."

"I wanted to survive to adulthood!" Allura told him, and he scowled. "Yes, it might have been selfish, but what else can I say?"

"You could say you're sorry." Lotor said, and she blinked, startled.

"Sorry?"

"For abandoning me." Lotor clarified. "For leaving me behind, for letting me think you were dead, for leaving me all alone with that monster!"

"I didn't know you thought I was dead." She pointed out. "I thought I had been abandoned to my own fate on Zabatos. Why else would I be passed around from place to place?"

"I would never have left you to that fate if I had known!" Lotor protested. "I made you a promise, one to reunite with you someday. I may be many things, but one thing I am not is an oath breaker."

She wanted to smile at that, but did not dare, not trusting how Lotor would react. "I believe you." Silence descended upon them once more, no less comfortable this time than the last. Allura strove to break it, speaking quietly. "What was it like...growing up on Doom under his care alone?"

"It wasn't quite as bad as you might imagine." Lotor admittance had her surprised, Allura staring shocked at him. "When my mother died and you.....left, things changed between us. I changed. Maybe not for the better, but enough that it spared me much of his abuse."

"I am relieved to hear that." Allura said, meaning it.

"I wouldn't have survived otherwise, if not for you." Lotor told her. She cocked her head curiously, Lotor hurrying to explain. "Your...illness was the first catalyst for my changing. I realized I had to be stronger to protect the only loved one I had left.....it nearly killed me to send you away....and then when word came that you were killed in the terrorist attacks...." He hook his head, expression pained. "Then and there I vowed to make everyone who had anything to do with your death pay. It united me with my father, gave us a common enemy. I worked tirelessly to bring the Empire of Demos down...."

She didn't know what to say to that, feeling thanks would not be appropriate in the moment.

"I've made so many mistakes when it comes to Demos. Thank the Gods I have a chance to rectify things!" Lotor exclaimed.

"Rectify them how?" Allura asked curiously.

"Well, the princess for one thing." Lotor began, and she tried to hide her reaction from him.

"Oh?" Her tone was mild, not betraying her inner feelings, her worry on this matter. "Do you still intend to marry Princess Corral?

"No." Allura was relieved by his answer, though she kept on presenting a blank expression to him. "No, I was never going to marry her."

"You weren't? But your father said..."

"It was all a plan of my father's. We had to make everyone believe that was the reason Corral was coming here. But the real reason was to lure her here so we could hold her prisoner, torture her if her father didn't give in to our demands. Maybe even kill her." Allura shivered at that, Lotor reaching out to rub her arm. "I almost committed an unthinkable act. You inadvertently saved me from that crime."

"I'm glad." Allura told him. "But now what will you do?"

"Find a way to make peace with Demos." Answered Lotor. 'It won't be easy, and we may have to make a lot of concessions to them. But it's time to put this feud to rest."

"I see." She hesitated, an awful though occurring to her. "What if they insist on you marrying the princess?"

"They won't." Lotor said, and Allura wished she could have his confidence.

"I suppose you'll have a lot of things to worry about now..." Allura murmured. "Not just Demos, but the kingdom itself. Doom is such a big empire."

"I'm more than ready to rule." Lotor told her. "My father made sure of it, my teenage years were spent being groomed to take the reigns of the empire from him. He just never suspected it would be so soon."

Or would come with his death, Allura thought, thinking Zarkon surely thought to retire peacefully. "What are you thinking Allura?" Lotor prodded her, and she shrugged.

"I'm just glad he's dead." She sighed. "It may be a horrible thought, but if anyone deserved to die it was him."

"Yes." Lotor agreed. "He was certainly the most deserving person I know."

"Do you ever think on how things could be different?" Allura asked, seeing him flash her a quizzical look. "On how you could improve things on Doom?"

"Improve things how?" Lotor wanted to know.

"I don't know..." she shrugged, her thoughts vague. "Make it so there is less abuse, or at least less turning one's back on the abuse done to children and women. I remember the servants and guards, and how they did nothing to interfere with your father's reign of terror."

"He was King." Lotor pointed out. "They would not dare..."

"But still....they ignored so much...."

"What would you have me do?" Lotor asked. "The past is over and done with, those who bore witness to my father's atrocious behavior lost to the fog of memory."

"But you could change the future." Allura said. "Establish a care system for abused children and battered women."

"It would be difficult to implement..." Lotor said, much to her disappointment. "Doom is a haven for abusers and their victims. Just look at how the slaves are treated."

"Just because they are slaves...doesn't mean they shouldn't be taken care of." Allura pointed out. "Please....won't you try?"

He leaned back against his pillows, closing his eyes. "Empires aren't changed that easily. Especially not one run by Drules. It will be tough enough gaining the nobles acceptance of peace with Demos."

His words left her dejected, Allura sagging in place next to his bed. He opened his eyes, his expression weary, the girl realizing how tired he must still be. "You should rest now." Allura suggested. "I shouldn't be keeping you up, troubling you with such things in your condition."

"I'm fine." Lotor assured her, but she was shaking her head no in disagreement. "Really I am."

"No, your doctor is right. The visit should be kept short." She shied away from his reaching hand, his tiredness making Lotor slower than normal. "I'll be by soon to see you again."

He frowned at her, Lotor not liking this attempt to leave him. "I could order you to stay."

"And I would obey you, my King." She answered.

"Then stay. At least until I fall asleep." Allura sighed, but nodded, inching back towards his side. He smiled, pleased, and then an unrecognizable look came into his eyes. "I'm really glad you're alive. I missed you terribly, mourned your passing every day of my life."

"I missed you too." She admitted, a sad, mournful smile on her face. "Even though we were separated, I kept updated on your exploits. I never missed an arena fight if I could help it, and I scoured the news for word of you."

"Not all of the news was good." Lotor said, seeming embarrassed.

"Yes, I know." She agreed, smiling to show she did not judge him for his bad behavior. He seemed relieved by that, the king leaning back against the pillows, eyelids drooping shut. Allura perched besides him on the bed, watching as he slowly drifted off to sleep. It wasn't' until she was sure he was passed out, that she leaned in close to brush a kiss against his forehead, whispering about how much she had missed him during their long years of separation

This was a chapter that did not want to end!! X_X

To be Continued!

Michelle

Christine the Dark Rose Maiden, thanks! Oh man...I don't even want to imagine the kind of things that would have happened to Allura if Lotor had died!! You're right, healing is needed. As for the reveal about Alfor and her once being a princess....that will come soon...he'll be stunned and so will she!

Misty Gargoyle, I know...stupid guards. *kicks them* But now she's finally reunited with him!


	63. Chapter 63

She hadn't had any visitors since getting out of the castle dungeons, not even the guards responsible for her two day imprisonment had dared to show their faces to her. She wondered about that, naturally assuming Lotor had taken care to get them off her back. Surely the King was explaining as little or as much as he was willing to reveal about the circumstances surrounding the former king's death.

Allura was glad to be free of the questions, knowing the interrogations could have been much worse. But she was still leery around the guards of the castle, choosing to spend much of her time inside her apartment. Which is why when the knock on her door sounded, she had instantly turned worried, Allura knowing she had yet to order down a meal or call for a servant to help attend to her.

Nervous, and feeling as though her hands were damp with sweat, she had opened the outer chamber's door. And was left blinking in surprise at Lotor, the King offering her a stiff smile that she barely managed to return. Even worse, she almost forgot to curtsey, Allura growing flustered at the sight of Lotor.

"What are you doing out of the hospital?" Allura asked when she had straightened. She looked him over curiously, noting his color had returned to normal, and he no longer looked so bone weary tired. He had also changed out of the hospital night shirt, wearing loose fitting clothing that would not pull tight across his stomach stitches.

"You almost sound bothered to see me up and about." Lotor teased, and then laughed when she let out a flustered no. "I got an early discharge."

"Is that wise?" Allura asked, and Lotor shrugged.

"I'm a busy man...I can't stay in the hospital all this time." She quirked an eyebrow at him, wondering about that. Too busy to rest, and yet he came to see her, rather than deal with work? She was almost flattered, allowing a small smile to cross her face. "May I come in?"

"Of course!" Allura said, realizing she had been rude in not inviting him in sooner. She stepped aside, allowing Lotor to brush past her, Allura shivering at the inadvertent contact of his body against her front. It left her blushing, Allura closing the door before following Lotor deeper into the room. He walked over to an overstuffed arm chair, and eased himself downwards slowly. That alone hinted to her that his injuries were still giving him difficulty, Allura worrying that he was pushing himself too hard in leaving the hospital wing.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Allura was already walking over to her bar, a selection of drinks both alcoholic and non alcoholic laid out in colorful bottles.

"Yes." Lotor said from behind her. "A Tyrusian grape wine if you have it."

She hesitated her fingers over the array of bottles, turning to glance over her shoulder at him. "Are you sure that's wise?" She asked, seeing him frown at her. "To be drinking alcohol so soon...and with the pain medications you're on?"

"Ah...so kind of you to worry." Lotor sighed, then changed his selection. "Just fresh ice water please." Relieved, Allura poured the water into two glasses, then approached him with them. He took one from her, and sipped slowly at it, grimacing slightly. "I'll be glad when I'm off this damn pain medication. The buzz of alcohol is a fine better cure for what ails me than the drugs and herbs the doctors ply me with."

"It's for your own good." Allura said, drinking from her own cup. She wasn't sure where to stand, choosing to lean against the table before his seat. "If it wasn't for those drugs, you'd most likely still be laid out in bed."

"Don't misunderstand, I'm grateful for their effects, even as they limit me in other regards." Lotor replied. "I was going stir crazy laying in that bed. Haggar and my attendants were having a field day having me a veritable hostage to their concerns."

"Oh?" Allura was curious, setting down her cup on the table besides her. "My I ask what sort of things they been bringing up?"

He hesitated, long enough that Allura was positive he wasn't going to share with her. "It...It mainly has to do with the throne's line of succession." A sigh then, Lotor lifting a hand to run it through his hair. "With my father dead, and my injuries, they are now more worried than ever about the throne's vulnerability."

"Ah...I remember when the guards found us...one of them mentioned something about a civil war happening should you die without an heir to the throne." She paused, then added as casual as can be. "They even hoped I was pregnant, so as to avoid the nobles fighting for the throne."

"Is pregnancy on everyone's minds?!" Lotor surprised her with that growled out exclamation, Allura staring at him shocked. Her look calmed him down, he offered a weak smile, nervously brushing his hair aside once more. "Ah, forgive me. I mean not to take it out on you. It's just..." A sigh then, Lotor looking bothered by what he had to say. "They want me to get married...."

"Married?!" This time alarm was in her voice, Allura's eyes widening.

"Yes." A sour look was on his face. "They're already lining up candidates, various royalty from lucrative worlds. They don't really care who I marry, so long as she is fertile, from a power nation, and has plenty of assets for her dowry."

"I see." Allura tried not to show how sad the thought of him marrying someone made her. "What do you want?" She asked, and Lotor chuckled.

"Truthfully?" She nodded, and he all but shouted. "To be left alone!" He followed that exclamation up with a sigh. "But I know that is next to impossible now. Especially once I am officially crowned king. My days of relative care free are coming to an end....I'll have a huge load work of responsibility." He grimaced at that, surely dreading it.

"How are you handling things?" She asked concerned. He shrugged at that, a gesture that seemed to hint at everything but say nothing at the same time. "Well, I will be here for you, your highness..." Allura said, flashing him a warm smile. "You can lean on me for support, whatever the reason."

"Thank you." Lotor replied, and smiled back at her. "It's good to know I will still have some outlets to get away from the stress. I don't intend to give you up, or fighting in the arena."

She wasn't exactly flattered to be compared in the same breath to the arena as a stress outlet, but she smiled all the same. "Oh? You still intend to fight?"

"Well...not exactly." Lotor said. "I won't be the arena star anymore, but on occasion, a little battle would do me good. Besides..." A chuckle, though it sounded forced. "I have to keep my sword skills up to speed. Especially now."

That concerned her, Allura clasping her hands together. "Are you in danger?"

"I may be." Lotor allowed. She gasped at that, hurrying him to continue. "Haggar has already warned me that it wont' be easy, making peace with Demos. She says the nobles will fight me on this, that I am prepared to endure threats on my life."

"Would they really do that to you?" A worried Allrua asked. He nodded, and she made a dismayed sound.

"Some people chafe at change. And as Haggar has dutifully reminded me again and again, peace is not something the Drules normally do." He scowled then. "She says it's a human weakness, one I am showing with my desires towards the Demos Empire."

It left Allura wondering if he should risk it, the girl keeping her concern on her face. She almost wanted to tell him not to do it, but that was purely selfish on her part. The needs of the people of both empires surely outweighed her desire to keep Lotor safe. "Have....Have you gotten in contact with the Demos Empire yet?"

"Not yet." replied Lotor with a shake of his head. He finished his drink, and she took the empty cup from him, her fingers brushing against his briefly. A slight jolt was exchanged between them, a discharge of static electricity. She blushed redder at the contact, then set the cup down on the table. "I was waiting to get the coronation business over and done with."

"Ah....do you have a date for when that is to take place?" She asked, and he nodded.

"It's soon. Haggar and the doctors want me to make a full recovery before I assume my kingly duties." He paused, then smiled at her. "I would like it if you attended the event."

"Sire?!"

"Don't sound so shocked Allura." He grinned. "Where else would my dearest friend be during such a momentous event of my life?"

"I would attend not as your mistress but as your friend?" Allura was even more surprised, Lotor blinking slowly as he considered the words.

"Can you not be both?"

"I....well yes...I assume I can be...." Allura said, and he grinned again.

"Excellent!" He leaned forward in his seat, arms extended towards her so he could catch at her hands. They dwarfed hers in size, Lotor covering her fingers with his. "And as my friend, I want you to do something for me."

"What?" She couldn't help but be wary, not sure what he would ask her.

"Call me by my name." Lotor told her. "And not by my title. At least not while we're alone."

"Oh I coudln't!' Allura protested, earning a frown in return.

"Why not?" Lotor demanded, and now she shrugged.

"It's not proper for one thing!"

"To hell with being proper!" Lotor snapped, still holding onto her hands. His warmth was apparent, a soothing touch on her hands. "You're my friend, and what I say goes!"

"Is that a command, your highness?" She asked, and now he glowered at her, jerking his hands back to his sides.

"Damn it Allura, I don't want to command you to do anything. I want you to be my friend again!"

"But only when we're alone?" She didn't mean to be snide, but Allura needed him to clarify a few things.

He blinked rapidly, as though trying to dispel whatever angry expression his face wanted to show. "There are certain...rules to follow. You can't be seen with the privilege of speaking to me as an equal, not in front of others."

How well she knew that, Allura having had to learn to change her way of speaking the Drule language, so that it properly reflected her status when she addressed other Drules. Still it hurt that he would remind her that she wasn't an equal with him, no matter the privileges he granted her in private.

"They would talk!" added Lotor when she said nothing to him. "It would make all sorts of problems if my mistress was seen elevated above her station."

"I can never be nothing more than your mistress." Allura said dully, earning a frown from him.

"Damn it Allura, that's not true!" He told her, making fists of his hands. "You're my friend, the only one I've ever had, the only one that's ever mattered to me. You've been with me through good times and bad, and despite some of the...disappointments we've had over things, I still value you. More than I can say."

And yet Allura was positive they could never regain the easy, friendship of their childhood. "When my three years are up.....then what?" He blinked, startled at her question. "You don't buy a friend..."

"I'll free you from the contract." Lotor decided, sounding passionate and earnest in the moment. "I'll pay Madame Elianza whatever money you owe her for her care and expenses towards you. You won't have to..."

"Won't have to whore myself out anymore?" She couldn't help the bitter smile on her face, Lotor looking wounded to see it. "What would I do once free of the courtesan life? It's not as though the nobles will ever let me forget where I came from....Your father told me as much. And if I lived off your charity, wouldn't I just be whoring myself out another way?"

"Allura no!" Lotor protested. "I want you to stay on Doom. To live here with me. We'll find a way to make things work. If need be, I'll get you the best teachers, you can learn a new trade, just stay on Doom....please..." He was practically begging her, and it did not suit him, Allura just smiling sadly at him.

"And how would your bride feel about you keeping a friend, one who is female, close to you?"

"I don't give a damn about any potential bride's feelings!" Lotor snapped back. "I don't want to lose you again!"

"It might be our destiny to part..." Allura told him, and he shot up to his feet so fast he winced.

"No! I don't believe that!"

She was standing too, her hands reaching out to catch him should he sway. "Your highness, your injuries....you'll aggravate them..."

"Damn it, call me Lotor!" He insisted, and she conceded with a sigh.

"Fine...as you wish...Lotor." It felt strange to be saying his name, an illicit thrill going through her at the lack of titles for him. But it calmed him down, Lotor relaxing somewhat but not returning to his seat. Instead he stood before her, staring at her, the look enough to make Allura shift uncomfortable.

"What do we do now?" Allura asked, and he blinked.

"Now?

"Yes." She gave him an odd little smile, though she wasn't happy as she spoke. "Surely you did not come here just to talk." She looked down, not wanting to see the truth in his eyes. "You wanted to make use of me, didn't you? Of my body..."

"Allura no!" He sounded aghast at that, Allura frowning as she looked back up at his face.

"No? Then...?"

"I came here as a friend. Not as a lover. Not as a man with his mistress." He told her, and she continued to frown. She wondered if he was in more pain than he was letting on, Allura thinking perhaps he was too sick to perform sexually.

"Don't frown." He said it softly, his hand raising towards her face only to drop down before he could complete the motion. "We haven't had a chance to really talk since that night. Not without anger and accusations. It's hard on me, and I suspect on you too, being reunited with an old friend under such circumstances."

"It is." She agreed, waiting for him to go on.

"There's still so much I want to know. I'm curious about your life apart from me. Did the Madame treat you well?" He asked.

"She did. I wanted for nothing when it came to material things."

"And love?" He prodded her when she drifted off into silence. "What about love?"

"The Madame tried." Allura said. "All of them did....the children under her care are my family....but.." She sighed sadly. "They could not replace Adaline in my heart. Or you."

Slowly Lotor sat back down in the chair, Allura easing herself down back on the edge of the table. She looked down at her hands on her lap, surprised when Lotor asked her about lovers.

"No, I had none. You know that well." Allura told him, and he had to smile at that.

"You may have been a virgin, but there was no one who stole your heart? No crushes on any of the boys around you?"

"Not really..." She said, wondering if that was relief in his eyes. "I think Corrum fancied me more than he should have. But...we were each other's family...and Madame Elianza was very strict about us not developing romantic infatuations with others."

"What was it like, growing up in that environment?" Lotor asked, curious. "How did you learn to do what you do in bed?"

She tried not to blush, stammering out a response. "We had very detailed lessons. Madame Elianza told us everything she knew, along with having us read books and study holos." She paused, debating if she should tell him more. "There was also...the teaching aide."

"A teaching aide?" he raised an eyebrow at that.

"Yes." Allura allowed a sheepish look to cross her face as she thought of the slave she had abused. "There was a male slave...we practiced our caresses on him."

"I see." It seemed jealousy sparked in Lotor's eyes, the prince's fingers tightening their grip on the arm rests of his chair. It made her glad she didn't tell him about exchanging kisses with Corrum and Phillip, Allura positive he would not be able to handle such a thought.

"I really had to work to improve my technique.." She foolishly continued, hearing a low growl of annoyance come from Lotor. "Madame Elianza insisted on private sessions between me and the slave..."

"Oh really." His tone was far milder than his expression would have her believe, Allura blinking nervous at him. "What else?"

"What else?" A blank look, Allura shrugging. "There's not much more to tell. Madame Elianza had us all graduate early from her care. It was all quite disconcerting. We hadn't expected to be out in the field for at least another two years."

"I wonder if my father had something to do with that..." Lotor muttered, and now it was her turn to ask him questions.

"What brought you to Madame Elianza's estate? Why choose then to take a mistress? Why not have a harem?"

"I'm not too fond of harems." Lotor's answer surprised her, but before she could ask why he was continuing. "As for picking a mistress, it was my father and Haggar's idea. They wanted to....take control of my bedroom activities."

"Oh?" She didn't understand, thinking Lotor as a grown man should have a right to choose his own partners without interference from others.

"Yes." A shadow seemed to pass over his face, his golden eyes becoming haunted as his voice lowered in pitch. "I...I didn't make the best choice when it came to choosing lovers. I did a lot of one night stands. I was foolish, careless....I didn't try to use protection, didn't care about consequences....I was stupid."

"What happened?" Allura asked, knowing something had to have gone wrong.

His head lowered, but not before she saw the raw pain in his eyes. "There was accidents....babies conceived..."

"You're a father?!"

"I WAS a father. I.....I never got to meet even one child. My father learned about them before me. He took measures to neutralize the threat they were to the throne..." She shivered, having a bad feeling about what sort of measures Zarkon used. "He...killed them all...killed the mothers too...."

"Oh Lotor..." Allura breathed out, her stomach rolling with horror. She rose to approach him, awkwardly hugging him as he remained seated. At first his arms did not go around her, Lotor sitting there with a dull expression on his face. She continued to hold him, squeezing him as fierce as she could, murmuring soothing nonsense. His arms moved, wrapping around her, and his head buried itself in her hair. "I'm so sorry..."

"I didn't want to be a father...I certainly wasn't ready. But it hurt all the same..." Lotor told her.

"I can imagine." Allura said, still hugging him.

"After that, he kept me locked up in solitary confinement...to keep me away from women...."

"I always wondered why you disappeared from the arena scene." She confessed.

"It wasn't my choice.....I had none. My father was controlling me again, doing what he thought best to make me into a fine leader for the Empire." He sounded so bitter than, Allura pulling back to gaze into his eyes. She reached up to touch his cheek, Lotor leaning into her soft touch.

'I'm sorry he did that to you..." She was being honest, thinking just when she thought Zarkon had done his worst, the fiend still managed to surprise her. "No one should have suffered the kind of things that monster did to us."

He just looked at her, not saying anything. It left an awkward silence, one Allura wanted to fill. "You shouldn't blame yourself..."

"How can I not?!" Lotor demanded, voice anguished. "If not for my actions, those women would still be alive. Those children...would never have been conceived to be killed by him!"

"Don't torture yourself like this. You didn't kill them, Zarkon did! Those sins lay on his damned soul, not yours."

"I wish I could believe you." Lotor whispered, and she leaned in to tenderly kiss his forehead.

"I hope someday you find your peace with this, Lotor." He stared at her, so sad and anguished, Allura wanting to shed the tears he would never let fall. She was left to wonder how a man could go through so much at the hands of Zarkon, and not come out as twisted and evil as the monster himself.

To Be Continued!

Michelle

Christine, the Dark Rose Maiden oh thank you! :) I'm glad you liked their reunion. And yes, Lotor is just the type to make those anti abuse establishments a reality. And as you can see from this chapter, they're still hurting over the things Zarkon has done. Poor Lotor! *pets him.* The truth about Allura's heritage will come out after the coronation. I didn't do a chapter dealing with the actual coronation, I skip to a few days after the ceremony. I didn't want to another crowning ceremony when I did one in Harem Slave. Maybe I was just being lazy but I think it worked out better for the fic.


	64. Chapter 64

He was surrounded by aides, the various men and women carrying ledgers, reading off their contents to him in a hurried pitch. It was difficult to pick out any one voice, the Drules practically shouting over each other, trying to drown out the pleas with their own demands. Lotor just smiled and nodded, pretending to listen, though really he didn't give a damn about what they had to say.

He was tired, and looking to escape, the King making slow progress out of the throne room, and down the corridor that led to a side chamber. The group kept moving with him, it was either that or be shoved aside by their King, Lotor in no mood to stop and stand around.

It was typical concerns with them, the aides talking about money and slaves, about new planets that held the raw potential to be fortuitous conquests for the Drule Empire. It wasn't all greed and material things that moved them to speak, some were trying to garner his interest in potential brides, the aides listing off candidates attributes, their numerous assets and political ties in an attempt to entice Lotor to make a decision.

He refused to make one, neither ready to be cajoled or bullied into taking a bride. He knew everyone was anxious over the lack of an heir to the throne, and rumors were being spawned that the time would come where the nobles would force him into marriage. Lotor had snorted when he heard that tidbit, the Drule almost wishing they would make the attempt. He'd quickly put them in their place, Lotor refusing to be dictated to by anyone now that he sat upon the Doom throne.

There was even a rumor about his mistress, the whispers theorizing that he was trying to get her with child. Such a thought was looked down on, but the people were growing so desperate for an heir, that even a bastard seemed almost acceptable. Truth be known Lotor and Allura were attempting no such thing, even if they had been having sex, both were taking numerous precautions.

Lotor held back a sigh, as he thought of Allura. An image was conjured to him of her sweet smile. It didn't always reach her eyes, she often looked haunted when around him. Lotor wondered if he was at fault, but more than that, he wondered if things could ever go back to normal between them. The problem was he didn't know what normal was, Lotor torn with longing for his childhood friend, and the woman Allura had become.

As such he had yet to have sex with her since discovering just who she really was. That wasn't to say an attraction did not exist between them, it was quite the opposite, a palpable thing that colored the air with tension. Neither he nor Allura seemed willing to make the first step towards deciding just what sort of relationship they were to have.

It left him in a foul mood, Lotor horny and unable to take relief in his mistress or seek out a one night stand. Not that he could be content with some random woman now! His father, the devil take his soul, had seen to ruining his penchant for picking up stray women, Lotor remembering with horror the outcome of his loose ways.

He also didn't know if it was right to have sex with Allura, did one sleep with a friend and not have any expectations placed upon them? He didn't want to misguide her,

and frankly he didn't know just what he wanted from her in a more permanent relationship. Lotor certainly wasn't content to keep buying her affections, the King wanting to tear up her contract and set her free of her profession. But he feared she'd leave Doom if he did that, and Lotor knew he did not want to be abandoned by her a second time.

He held back the depressed sigh that wanted to come out, Lotor spying the door to the ante chamber. It was an off shoot of the throne room, and was in the midst of being converted into his own private office. Incomplete though it was, Lotor took it as a safe haven, stepping quicker in it's direction. Just a few steps more and he would be free of the talkative aides, Lotor already reaching for the door amidst protests from the men and women.

"I will give all of your proposals the proper time and attention." Lotor said, raising his voice to be the loudest in this corridor. "Please submit the proper documentation to my secretary, and he'll see that it ends up on my desk."

A flurry of chatter erupted at that, the ledgers being waved at him, but Lotor was already stepping inside his office. They tried to follow him, but his guards came to his aide, forcing them back away from the door. Lotor let it close, and then leaned back against it, weary and sighing. Being King left him with a hectic schedule, and it left Lotor wondering if this was the true reason Zarkon had held his entertainments so often at court. It might have been the only time his father got to truly relax, left alone from his subject's sometimes useless petitions.

Lotor had his own outlets for escape, though right now he was only making use of one. He still went to fight in the arena, holding private battles against robeasts and other warriors. He'd rather be having sex, but right now that seemed a closed avenue to him. And he didn't enjoy the same kind of entertainments that his father had so favored. In fact most of the spectacles of the high court left him shaken and disturbed, Lotor hardly pleased to watch innocents, be they human or Drule, tortured and killed in gruesome fashion.

Since being crowned King, he had started to work small changes into the way he did things. For one, Lotor did not hold court as often as Zarkon had. Another thing was the entertainments, Lotor refusing to allow too much blood shed to continue. At the very least those who were deemed innocent of all but being born human and made a slave were spared of the inventive tortures of the dungeon masters.

It left the nobles disgruntled, many missing the bloody spectacles his father had specialized in. It was leaving Lotor unpopular, the nobles wondering why their King suddenly had such a weak stomach as to be unable to stand the entertainments. Lotor refused to explain himself to them, though privately he knew he had never enjoyed the sights of the court.

With a shake of his head, he stepped deeper into the room, spying the piles of paperwork stacked up on his desk. The paperwork always seemed endless to him, and most of what crossed his desk was supposedly only the most important of documents. His secretary dealt with the rest, reading and filtering out the nuisance complaints and insignificant matters that were not fit for the King's eyes.

It still left him with quite an amount of busy work, the affairs of not only the Doom kingdom, but all the planets in the Drule Empire. Grimacing, Lotor stalked over to his desk, tempted to push over one of the stacks. He resisted such childish impulses, knowing it would solve nothing, and leave him to sort through the mess. Beyond the papers, he spied something else, a small smile coming to his face.

It was Allura's stuffed robeast, the toy at last being found. After the tests run on it, the scientists had neglected to keep track of just what they did with the toy. He knew Allura had been upset by it's loss, Lotor having them scour the science and research department of the castle in search of the toy. It seemed it had finally been found, and Lotor looked forward to returning the toy to Allura's care.

He touched the toy, a fond look in his eye. It was odd to be grateful to an inanimate object, but this toy had been the catalyst that had brought the truth to his life. Lotor shuddered to think what would have happened if Allura hadn't had this toy with her, or if he hadn't damaged it in such a way that it would prove recognizable to him years later.

He'd probably be torturing the Princess Corral right now if not for the toy, and Allura would have been sent away from Doom. Or worse yet, she'd be in his father's care, Lotor remembering how ill it had made him when Allura revealed the depth of Zarkon's lust for her. He didn't want to think of the kind of abuse Allura would have suffered as Zarkon's mistress, Lotor doubly glad to have killed the fiendish Drule.

One last caress of the robeast's fur, and then he was stepping around the desk, Lotor pulled out his chair, leather creaking as he lowered himself into it. It still hurt his waist if he made sudden movements, the stitches not yet dissolved. The new skin that was growing over his wound was thin and very sensitive, in addition to forming an ugly scarred pattern. Lotor frowned every time he saw it, hating the reminder of his father.

He just had to comfort himself with the fact that the Drule was dead, killed by Lotor's own hands. Whatever he had done, Lotor had paid him back, though the Drule wished he could have drawn out Zarkon's suffering more. "I hope you burn in the underworld..." Lotor muttered to himself, staring sightlessly at his desk. He almost jumped, startled when a knock sounded on his door a few moments later.

"Enter!" Lotor called out, cautious and easing a hand over his sword's hilt. He didn't relax completely when he saw it was the witch letting herself into his office, Lotor holding back a displeased growl. "Haggar..."

"Your highness." She gave a stiff bow, her wrinkled face smiling at him. It was more like a grimace, Lotor narrowing his eyes at her. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, I did." Lotor knew it must come as a surprise to her. It wasn't often he requested her presence. It didn't mean Haggar kept her distance from him, the witch was often appearing by his side, giving him unwanted advice and trying to steer him down a path that would please the nobles. Too often had Lotor had heated arguments with the witch, the King threatening to cut off her head if she pushed him too far.

Unfortunately Haggar never took his threats seriously, the witch laughing and shrugging them off, continuing to pester him. It left Lotor in even more a foul mood every time he saw her, the King knowing the woman would badger him about matters he didn't want to face. Such as the peace negotiations with Demos, of which Haggar and the court was adamantly against.

Against the popular opinion, Lotor was barreling on ahead, pushing the idea of a treaty with the Drule Empire's biggest threat. Many of the nobles felt Lotor should destroy the Demos Empire, though a few felt he should attain peace through marriage to Corral. It was an idea Demos shared, the King of that Empire pushing Lotor to take his daughter's hand in marriage.

So far Lotor had managed to put him off the idea, buying time for himself and the two Empires. Both sides were currently disengaged in all battles, awaiting word on a treaty, good or bad. Unfortunately for Lotor, Demos seemed adamant about marrying him off to the princess, the King turning down proposed truce after truce, no matter how lucrative a deal Lotor made him.

It was beginning to annoy Lotor, and he tried not to let his temper get the best of him. Otherwise he might do something foolish, such as order one of his armadas to bomb one of the planets that made up the Demos Empire. At least if he did that, the nobles would approve of his ruthless tactics, even as it plunged the two Empires back into war.

He really did not want to be backed into a corner, neither to marry Corral, or to continue the war. Sometimes Lotor daydreamed that the only solution was to conquer the heart of Demos' empire, take the planet and conquer it's king, and only then could he force peace on the kingdoms.

"Sire?" He blinked at the witch, realizing he had left her standing there for several long minutes, Lotor lost to his own thoughts. "Is everything all right?"

"It's fine." He said, knowing she did not want peace anymore than she wanted him to marry the princess Corral. But that was neither here or now, Lotor not wanting another session of harassment from the witch. Instead he leaned forward, clasping his hands before him on the desk. "I called you here for a specific reason."

"You have but to ask, and it shall be my pleasure to serve." Haggar said, and Lotor nodded. He knew she was hungry for work, wanting him to make use of her in much the same manner his father had. He was leery of employing her for many jobs, but in this one instant he felt she was his best bet in giving him what he wanted.

"Glad to hear it." Lotor said out loud, smiling a smile that did not reach his eyes. If such a look disturbed her, she did not show it, Haggar coming closer to his desk. He did not offer her a seat, content to make her as uncomfortable as possible. "It's been a few weeks, and you've yet to answer my question about one very important thing."

"Sire..." A frown flashed across her lips, Haggar surely guessing what was on his mind.

"Just who is Alfor?" Lotor talked over her, knowing how she had managed to wiggle out of telling him about the man time and time again. Usually distracting him with some crisis of the kingdom, or aggravating him with her so called helpful suggestions. But today he refused to be put off, wanting answers, and wanting them now.

She said nothing at first, Lotor staring at her with a narrowed gaze. He let his impatience show, tapping his booted toes on the floor, the noise seeming to annoy the witch. "Is it really the time for such talk?"

"Yes. It is." Lotor confirmed, then lifted an eyebrow at her. "I want to know, and you are going to tell me. Everything, leave no detail out." She made an unhappy frown, showing her displeasure. He wondered why it upset her this much to talk about the man who was Allura's father, what the reason could be behind her reluctance.

"I'm not sure where to begin..." Haggar hedged, and he frowned at her.

"Why don't you start with who he was." Suggested Lotor. "Come now witch, you mentioned in my hospital room that he was one of Doom's most troublesome enemies. You don't drop a bomb like that then expect me to be satisfied at guessing what you meant."

Haggar placed her hands on the back of the chair, bony fingers tightening on the steel rim. "He was an impertinent man. He fought your father time and time again, brought their battles to a stand still with his cunning and his weapon."

"Weapon?" Lotor had noted the lack of plural for the word.

"Yes..." One last hesitation from Haggar, and then she was blurting out an important tidbit of info. "Voltron."

"Voltron!?" Lotor exclaimed, thinking of the weapon that had taken years for his father's scientists to crack the mystery of. "Are you telling me he was the inventor of Voltron?"

"No. Not exactly." Haggar sighed. "We never did find out Voltron's origins. But Alfor made good use of the robot, fighting off our attacks, and protecting his planet."

"His planet? You mean Arus....?"

"Ah, you remember your lessons well." Haggar almost sounded approving in the moment.

"Well, Voltron was an important acquisition for us. I thought it common knowledge the planet it was taken from." Lotor answered, and she nodded.

"Arus gave us the most trouble out of all the planets in the galaxy. Even Demos with it's far greater size and assets can't compare to the amount of losses the Drule Empire suffered at it's robot's hands."

"My father hated Arus for that, almost as much as he adored their technology." He smirked at the memory, knowing that for all his love of Arusian technology, the secrets of Voltron had left his father endlessly frustrated. "Ah but witch? If Alfor wasn't the inventor of Voltron, what was he? A pilot? Some kind of battle hardened warlord?"

Haggar sighed, closing her eyes, and Lotor felt she was going to put him off again. "He...." She snapped open her eyes, fixing her gaze on him. "He was the ruler of planet Arus."

"Ruler?!" Lotor could not help gasping, staring shocked at Haggar.

"Yes." A grim faced expression on her face, she nodded. "He was king of Arus...."

Lotor leaned back in his seat, sure his flabbergasted expression amused her. "King....! That means Allura is..."

"Arusian royalty." Haggar finished for him. He opened and closed his mouth several times, Lotor just making shocked sounds. "Are you satisfied my King?"

"Satisfied?!" He exclaimed with a shake of his head no. "Hardly! You cant tell me such a thing, and not give me more details! How did a princess of Arus come to live on Doom? Why did her parents never come for her? Why did they not use Voltron to mount a rescue?"

"You should already know the answers to that." Grumbled Haggar, disapproval in her eyes. "I know you are not stupid, your highness. So think for once!"

His face burned with embarrassment, Lotor glad his coloring kept him from showing a blush. As much as he hated to admit it, the witch was right, he did know the answers. His father had done this sort of thing often enough, though never had one of his political hostages ended up as part of the Doom royal family. "She was captured wasn't she? Brought forcibly to Doom. No doubt my father made threats against her well being and life to get Alfor to surrender the planet and Voltron to him."

"Aye." Haggar's head bobbed a yes. "Alfor was a fool. He didn't deserve to be king if he and Diana were willing to sacrifice their kingdom to save one brat's life."

"That brat is my friend, and I will not have you speak ill of her!" Snapped Lotor, pounding a fist on his desk. The paper stacks trembled, one coming precariously close to toppling over.

"Forgive me sire..." Haggar said in a tone that implied she was not sorry.

He refused to acknowledge forgiveness to her, Lotor glaring at her. "So Alfor and his wife, this Diana, surrendered everything to my father. What happened to them? Did he kill them?"

"Oh no. He thought it too quick, too merciful to end their lives. He much rather watch them suffer as slaves, hated by the people they had betrayed."

"Does that mean they are still alive?" Lotor asked, and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Who can say. It's been many years, and the conditions on Arus haven't been kind to the human natives. They may be alive, or they may be dead...they may be wishing for death right now..." She actually dared to laugh, an irritating cackle escaping her lips.

"Stop that infernal racket!" Lotor hissed, and Haggar made wide eyes at him. "Is there a way to track them down?"

"It's nearly impossible." Haggar said. "It's been so long, and we didn't exactly keep detailed records of worker slaves. If Alfor and Diana live, they are lost to us."

"I see..." Lotor frowned. He wondered how Allura would handle the news, that she had parents that may or may not be alive. That they had loved her enough to sacrifice so much for her. That his father had been depraved enough to threaten a small child, an innocent little girl. It would be just one more reason for her to hate Zarkon, he had ruined her whole life by taking her prisoner. Lotor could not begin to make amends for what was done to her.

"Allura used to have nightmares.....horrible ones. The kind she woke up screaming and hysterical from." Lotor remembered out loud. "What was done to her before my mother rescued her from the dungeons?"

Haggar stared at him solemnly. "Do you really want to know, sire?"

In a way he did not, but he also had a morbid need to know, Lotor nodding. "Yes I do."

Haggar gave him a look, as though she thought he'd regret his decision. He almost did when she revealed the details, Lotor feeling sick to his stomach to hear the carnage that had surrounded Allura when she was taken prisoner. He realized it was for the best that Allura did not remember her kidnapping clearly, some things were better left forgotten, even the mind worked to protect one from certain horrors.

"Is that all your highness?" Haggar asked, and he nodded at her.

"Yes....you can go now." Lotor said, already dismissing her from his sight. But she hesitated, still standing behind the chair, long enough that Lotor sighed and looked at her. "Yes?"

"You should use Voltron against Demos. I've no doubt the robot would easily lay waste to the obstacles that bar you from killing that empire's royals."

"Thank you for your advice Haggar." Lotor said snidely. "I will not be using it."

"Your father never got a chance to utilize Voltron. You shouldn't waste this opportunity it presents us! Don't make peace, the Drules won't understand it. Only dealing crushing blows to our enemies can you gain the respect of the people!" Haggar was argumentative, and Lotor was in no mood for this familiar speech.

"Be gone from my sight witch! Lest I do more digging into the past, and find the excuse I need to rid myself of you once and for all!" She pursed her lips together, giving her a sour expression. But she bowed all the same, and turned swiftly from the desk, walking out into the hall. He spied the aides, those petitioners still waiting outside to gain his attention.

He held back his curse, and reached for the stuffed robeast, staring down at it's furry head. He wished the toy could tell him what to say exactly to Allura, Lotor realizing he finally had the answers she needed, and not sure he wanted to give them to her. But give them he must, Lotor sighing as he stood up. Maybe by the time he reached her apartment, he'd know for sure what to say to her.

*Dances* To Be Continued!

Michelle

Christine, the Dark Rose Maiden, thanks ever so much! Glad you enjoy the chapter. I always enjoy reading your reviews and insight about the new chapters! And you didn't have to wait to long to see what happens when Lotor learns about Allura's heritage. I'm glad you enjoyed the interaction between them as they confessed about their pasts when they were seperated. Course Lotor had it much more rougher than Allura. Our poor prince! But hopefully he could heal with Allura's help!


	65. Chapter 65

It had taken him a while to come to Allura's door, not all of the delay having to do with Lotor's uncertainty on how to break the news about her birth parents. The group of petitioners had been especially persistent, waiting tirelessly outside his office door. They had shouted to him every time the office door was open, it was all the two guards had been able to do to keep them at bay.

Such behavior could not be allowed to continue, Lotor radioing down to demand more guards come to his aide. He had had them round up the aides, dragging their protesting forms off for an overnight stay in the castle dungeon. Maybe after they experienced the dungeon master's hospitality, they would be less pushy towards their king.

Once that problem was cleared up, there had really been no reason to delay, Lotor picking up the stuffed robeast and leaving his office. He had been accompanied by a pair of guards, the men ready to die for their king should anyone make the attempt on Lotor's life. Not that the King could not protect himself, although in this instant his thoughts were very much distracted, distancing himself from noticing his surroundings.

It wasn't a relief when he entered the wing where his and Allura's apartments lay, Lotor's step slowing even further. He was still fumbling in his mind, wondering how

exactly to break the news to her, muttering things softly under his breath. His fingers tightened on the stuffed robeast's furry hide, Lotor not surprised to feel his hands grow damp with nervous sweat.

He was preparing for the worst possible reaction from Allura, worrying she would hate him for what his father had done to her and her family. He needn't have worried, not about Allura hating him for that. She was too kind a soul, too understanding a person to blame him for something his father did when he was just a child.

He glanced at the guards, and gestured for them to fall back. They were reluctant, but did as he bade, giving Lotor a sense of privacy as he stepped closer to Allura's door. He shifted the robeast in his arms, and knocked on the door. For once he didn't mind if she took her sweet time answering, Lotor all but fidgeting in place as he waited for Allura to open the door.

She did so, and smiled at him, Lotor mustering up a weak grin in response to her. She barely had time to curtsey, already her eyes had spied the stuffed toy in his arms, Allura's eyes lighting up with delight.

"You found it!"

"Well, not I personally." Lotor told her, handing the toy to her, then stepping past her to enter the room. "But I made sure to hound the people responsible for losing it, until they had no choice but to locate it."

He heard the door close when Allura stepped away from it, the girl following him across the room. Lotor immediately sat down in a chair, folding his hands in his lap. Within seconds he decided against that pose, fidgeting about in his seat as he attempted to get comfortable.

Allura surely noticed, but she was without comment as she took a seat next to him, the stuffed robeast resting on her lap. She kept one hand on it, as though trying to reassure herself of it's presence, her fingers rubbing across it's fur.

The silence stretched on between them, and then Lotor was clearing his throat, mouth suddenly feeling too dry for his liking. But he didn't ask her for a drink, not wanting to be a bother after she had made herself comfortable next to him. Instead he forced himself to relax as best he could, leaning into the chair's cushioned back as he glanced at Allura.

She was still smiling, though it had dimmed some, her hand's movement distracted as she studied him. Allura surely suspected something was up, and her eyes brimmed with curiosity, the girl somehow managing to contain herself from asking him invasive questions. Lotor let out the breath he was holding, and realized he couldn't even think beyond the revelations Haggar had given him. Certainly not to attempt at making small talk before easing into the more serious matter!

Allura did it for him, smile still there as she let concern fill her eyes. "You had court today." He nodded, but did not say anything, Allura sighing. "That must have been rough..."

"No more than usual." Lotor said, thinking of the disgruntled nobles, their thirst for vicious displays, and their incessant whining for his attention.

"Do you...ever think of allowing things to remain the way they were?" Allura asked, and he glanced surprised at her. "At least long enough to cement your popularity with the nobles?"

"If I waited for the nobles to get used to the idea of doing things different from Zarkon's rule, they'd never be ready." Lotor told her. "There's no sense in delaying, it's time for change." She nodded at that, but couldn't keep the worry off her face. "Don't worry Allura..." Lotor said, reaching out to touch her hand on top of the stuffed robeast. "I won't fail. Neither will I back down, or fall prey to plots by disgruntled Drules."

She didn't look like she entirely believed him, merely nodding her head in reply. It left Lotor reaching for a conversation topic, and realizing so long as the reveal of her parents remained hidden from her, he'd be unable to think of anything else. "I saw Haggar today...."

"What did the witch want?" Allura asked, well knowing how much he despised the woman.

"Ah, for once it wasn't her idea to come to me." Lotor forced a smile. "It was I who commanded her presence."

"Oh?" The worry was replaced with interest, Allura looking intrigued at what he had said. "Whatever for?"

"There were things only she could tell me. Answers I trusted she would give me." Lotor forced out a chuckle, amused at the thought. "How strange to think I could trust her for anything, let alone this."

"What was it?" Allura asked. "What did she tell you?"

He pulled back his hand, not wanting her to feel the sudden clamminess of his palm. "I asked her something about what my father said in his final moments." Lotor wanted to look away, and yet at the same time he HAD to see Allura's reaction to his words. "I asked her about....Alfor."

"Alfor?" Allura gasped out the name, eyes growing wide. "You mean...the same Alfor that that monster said was my father?"

"The very one." Confirmed Lotor with a nod of his head. Allura licked her lips slowly, looking both nervous and desperately curious.

"Wh....what did she have to say?" She stammered out her question, stumbling over words.

"Quite frankly, I am at a loss at how to prepare you for the news." Lotor admitted. "I fear what I tell you will come as quite a shock to your system."

"Just tell me." Allura urged, and touched his arm. "Please....I can handle it. I will. I promise you that." He still hesitated, earning a frustrated look from Allura. "Is he alive? Is he a slave? Is he...dead?"

So many questions, most of which he did not have any definitive answers for! But he held back his sighs, looking at Allura seriously. "I suppose I should start with what I know...."

"What you know?" She cocked her head to the side, confusion in her blue eyes. "Then....you don't know the answers to my questions?"

He didn't reply to that one, instead starting to spin the tale that Haggar had told him. "Alfor is from the planet Arus."

"Arus..." Allura breathed out an interruption, seeming to savor the word.

"Arus is one of the planets that make up the Drule Empire." Continued Lotor. He could see she didn't know how to react to that tidbit, Allura surely wondering if it was a planet of conquered slaves, or one like Ranxhi where the people had earned a bit of freedom by welcoming Doom into their world. "I don't know if you remember much about the lessons we had as children....but Arus was a planet that was quite troublesome for the Drule, my father in particular. They spent years making war, Arus refusing to surrender. They seemed as stubborn as Doom, neither side wanting to give up."

She was listening quietly, not betraying if this was making her impatient for news about her father. "By all rights, Arus should have been easy to crush, it wasn't a particularly big planet. Though it was rich in assets which made my father want it all the more. However..." Lotor paused, noting how still Allura had become, her fingers no long stroking the toy's fur. "Arus had an ace up their sleeve. Where their military might would have made little difference against Doom's armadas, they had Voltron."

"Voltron?"

"Yes." He nodded at her. "Are you familiar with the name?"

"Not really..." Allura admitted. "It feels as though I should know it though..."

"It's all right. It's been years since Voltron has been active." Lotor told her. "My father spent nearly a decade trying to crack it's secrets....heh...he died before he could ever make use of the weapon."

"Just what is Voltron?" Allura asked.

"Voltron? It is a robot, a large mecha consisting of five smaller robots that connect together to form a fearsome power. It seems near unstoppable...certainly Doom was never able to defeat it, no matter what they threw at it."

"Then how did it come to be in your father's possession?" Allura showed how much she didn't understand with the look on her face, brow furrowed in worry.

"Ah...that..." Once again he shifted, body betraying how uncomfortable he felt. "Well, Allura....that's where you come in."

"Me?" A rapid blinking of her eyes, the girl showing her surprise.

"Yes." Lotor couldn't' smile at what he had to say. "You were just a child when you were brought to Doom. Captured by my father's soldiers, you were made into a valuable bargaining chip against the King and Queen of planet Arus. You see Allura..." A sigh then, Lotor brushing his hair aside in an agitated manner. "My father gave them very simple terms...surrender everything to Doom, or you would die."

"I was a hostage..." Allura said slowly, than frantically shook her head no. "But why should I matter to the royals of Arus? Surely the life of one child would not balanced out enslaving the whole planet!"

"Ah but you did matter!" He caught her hands, and gave them a light squeeze, Lotor trying to draw strength from Allura. "You do matter...never forget it..."

She frowned at him, and shook her head again. "I don't understand...."

But she would in a second, Lotor breathing out a response slowly. "You see....the King and Queen of planet Arus? They were...are your parents..."

A stunned silence followed those words, Allura just staring at him, seeming to forget to even breathe. Her hands had gone limp in his, her eyes wide with shock. And then she did the most surprising thing of all, she laughed.

"Lotor, don't tease me..."

He frowned at her, slowly letting go of her hands. "I am not. King Alfor and Queen Diana are your birth parents. The former rulers of planet Arus. They loved you Allura. Loved you enough to sacrifice everything! Nothing else mattered but your well being, even if it was foolish of them to do this thing, they wanted you to live!"

Allura touched the toy in her lap, and then was hugging it against her chest. Lotor feared she'd start to cry, the King not knowing what else to say. "Never forget, no matter what you may think of them for what they agreed to do, they loved you. That love is what kept you alive, and not just theirs! My mother? Adaline's love also helped protect you, as did mine."

"Love..." Allura whispered, than buried her face against the robeast's fur. Her words came out muffled, but she wasn't crying, Lotor marveling at how brave and composed she was being. "Do Alfor and Diana still live? Can I see them? Are there pictures of them? Are there pictures of them with me?"

"I..I don't know." Lotor admitted. "Haggar claims we lost track of them on Arus. They weren't killed, but made slaves." He kept quiet about the fact that the people they had betrayed might have killed them in a fit of anger, or for revenge, figuring Allura had enough unpleasantness to deal with.

"Then they could still be alive!" Allura exclaimed, lifting up her head. Her eyes were wild with excitement, she seemed barely able to contain herself. "Oh Lotor! We have to find out what happened to them! I have to find out!" She was suddenly standing, Lotor hurrying to get up as well. The robeast was still in her arms, Allura hugging it excitedly. "I have to leave at once!

"Leave?" He was alarmed and confused, not understanding.

"Yes!" Allura said, moving to pace about the room. She seemed unsure of what to do first, taking a step towards the bedroom, then changing her mind. "There's so many arrangements to be made. I'll have to pack and hire a shuttle, and get the proper papers to travel. You'll help me there, won't you?"

He felt like he was several steps behind her in this conversation, Lotor standing there staring at her. "Just where do you think you are going?"

"To Arus of course!" Allura exclaimed, and he shouted back in surprise.

"Arus? What! Why!"

"To find my parents of course!" Allura replied, then glanced downwards. "Or at least....to find out what happened to them."

"You don't need to go to Arus to do that!" Lotor protested.

"But it's my only lead...Besides....I would like to see the world that is my birth place...." Allura told him. "I want...I need to do this...."

"You can't..."

"Why not?" Allura asked, frowning at him.

"There's nothing there for you on Arus! My father has seen to that!" Lotor saw how hurt his words made her, Allura seeming to flinch when he said there was nothing for her there.

"It's my home world...." Allura whispered. "That is more than enough for me."

"It's too dangerous." Lotor began, and her frown deepened.

"Why? Why is it too dangerous?"

"You don't know what the people are like...the resentments they might harbor...if they find out the former princess, the very one that was the planet's downfall..." Lotor trailed off, holding back a shudder.

"You think they would try to hurt me....?" Allura asked, crestfallen.

"I don't know!" Lotor admitted. "But I don't want to take that chance...."

"It's my chance to take!" She pointed out. "I must go....and face my past if I'm ever to have any of the answers I need."

"I've given you more than enough answers!" Lotor snapped. "I found out where you came from, who your parents are, how you arrived on Doom! What more do you need?"

"I...well for one thing, I need to know more about my parents. What kind of people were they....I believe them must have been good people, kind hearted people. You are right, they had to have loved me a great deal to make a bargain with the devil. But still...it's not enough...I want to know everything I can about them! And of course, I am hoping to find out whether they lived or died..."

"All of that I can find out for you..." Lotor began, and Allura cut him off, shaking her head no.

"I doubt the people of Arus will open up to you." She looked sad then. "Not after all the Drule have done. You can order them around, but there are things, small things they will never open up about."

"And you think they will do it for you?" An incredulous Lotor asked. He snorted then, wishing he had never told her the truth about her origins. "What do you think, you're going to go around announcing who you are? In the hopes that some kindly old woman can tell you everything you long for about your parents?" He saw the defensive look come in her eyes, Lotor glaring back at her. "You cannot be that foolish!"

"I...."

"NO!" Lotor roared over her, drowning out her words. "Absolutely not Allura! I forbid it!"

"You forbid it?" Allura glared back at him, her mouth dropping open in shock.

"I am still your King! And in case you have forgotten, my word is absolute. You are NOT going to Arus, you are to remain here, and let me delve into the past, let me discover what information there is to be found about Aflor and Diana!"

"That's not fair..." She muttered, eyes flashing sharply with defiant anger.

"It's more than fair!" He tried to soften his voice and expression, walking towards her. "Allura, it is out of concern for you and your well being that I act like this. I only seek to protect you..."

She tried to avoid him when he reached out to hug her, Allura's words cutting like daggers into him. "I survived just fine all these years without your protection!"

He stiffened immediately, hurt and angry. "Oh yes, and you did wonderfully yourself. Becoming a career woman who had to rely on a former whore for protection!" She gasped at that, but he didn't let her go, not even when she began struggling. "Face it Allura, you've always had to have someone protect you. Whether it was me, my mother, or Madame Elianza! And I will keep on protecting you...even from yourself if need be."

"You're not being fair.." She said, and he hugged her tighter. "Damn it Lotor, I need to do this!" When that didn't move him, she tried a different tactic, reeling back enough to glare into his eyes. "I'll hate you if you stop me!"

It was his turn to flinch, Lotor voice gruff as he answered. "So be it then." With that he was letting go of her, stalking towards the room's exit. She didn't say anything to him, but she followed him right up to the door. Lotor paused, an arm barring her from stepping out into the hall, the King realizing he was about to do something that would earn even more of Allura's animosity.

"You there." Lotor growled to one of the guards patrolling the corridor. "I want you to take up position here. See that the Lady Allura does not leave her apartment for any reason."

"Your highness!" Allura gasped, sounding outraged. He didn't apologize to her, nor did he explain the fear he had that she would try to leave Doom without his

permission. He couldn't allow that, and even if it made her want to hate him for his behavior, he'd let her. Anything to keep her on Doom!

"Yes, sire." The guard said, glancing between his king and the courtesan.

"Don''t do this your highness!" He ignored Allura's protests, not so much as sparing her a backward glance as he strode away.

*sighs* To Be Continued....

Michelle

Misty Gargoyle, thank you! I'm glad you found it touching and romantic. That pleases me! They do love each other, though it will take Lotor a while to figure out he loves her beyond the friendship kind of love. But when he realizes it, watch out! He won't let anything keep her from his side!

Christine, the Dark Rose Maiden, well technically she's a former princess of a captured planet. ^^;; To the Drule she's not much better than the courtesan, because she'll have no rich dowry or give him a good political advantage in marriage. Stupid Drule! *smacks them all.* And maybe Lotor deserves a smack for putting Allura under house arrest but he was only doing it cause he wants to protect her and keep her with him! ^^;; Though Allura sure had a tantrum too! And you're right, Lotor would have no problem putting a stop to the nobles if any of them tried something stupid!


	66. Chapter 66

She was seething mad, Allura's vision practically colored red as she angrily paced her bedroom. She felt like a caged animal, and the reality of her situation wasn't that far off, Allura currently confined to her apartment inside castle Doom. She had already attempted to sweet talk her way past the guards, though fat lot of luck that did. They were more interested in obeying their king, then a mistress who seemed to have fallen out of favor.

The frustrating thing was Allura had done nothing wrong, she knew Lotor was overreacting, trying to be protective of her. It didn't mean she forgave him for treating her like this, for assuming she couldn't make her own decisions, and smart ones at that. Regardless of what could happen, it was her right to decide, and right now she wanted nothing more than to leave this castle and travel to planet Arus.

Over twenty-four hours had passed since Lotor had left her alone, and in that time her desires had not lessened. Allura NEEDED to go to Arus. She felt as though she might go mad from an overwhelming need to learn of her past, of her parents, of her people. She had already been on the computer, scanning the archives, of not only Doom's media, but of Arus.

It had been a dismal amount of information available on the damaged Arus servers, much of it's archives deleted or asking for a pass code one of her rank did not have. She wanted to ask Lotor for the proper codes, but pride kept her from asking him for any favors, no matter how small.

She was left to root about through what pages she could access, Allura at last finding a small article about the royal family. It didn't give her as much information as she would have liked, certainly it didn't tell her much about what kind of personalities her mother and father had. But there had been a picture, and she had teared up to see it. A child had been in the woman's arms, Allura assuming that was her at age three.

But she barely took note of the little girl, too busy devouring details about her parents. Her father was tall, perhaps not as tall as a Drule, but he stood a good head above the woman next to him. He had shaggy brown hair, and a beard and mustache that was colored the same shade. His eyes were blue, and they looked stern in the light of the camera. She felt that sternness was deceiving, Allura sure that her father had been a kind man, if he would sacrifice so much for her.

Her mother was beautiful, Diana baring a strict resemblance to Allura as an adult. She had the same shade of golden colored hair, the same button nose and high cheekbones. Only the eyes were different, a pale green that twinkled with happiness. Diana had been smiling for the picture, almost looking proud.

Allura had already printed out the picture, leaving it on her desk. She vowed to get a frame for it, wanting to preserve the image in case it was all that was left to her of her parents. She hated even thinking that thought, Allura shuddering and hissing furiously to herself that they had to be alive.

She was more focused on the thought of them living, then anything else, Allura having yet to properly come to terms with the fact that she was of royal blood. If she had doubted such a thing, the picture proved her wrong, Allura having spied the crown on Alfor's head, and the bejeweled circlet Diana wore across her forehead. It awed her, and yet she wasn't able to get excited over her noble birthright, Allura quick to understand she was princess no more.

That life had ended the moment she had been brought to Doom, maybe even the instant she had been captured. She'd be little more than a pauper if not for Madame Elianza, the woman giving her a purpose and a career. It was more than what Allura would have gotten if she had remained on Doom, the girl realizing even before Adaline had been killed, her options were limited at best.

What sort of life could a human have on Doom, besides being a slave? She could think of almost no other job, save for the brothels. What would Zarkon have done to her if he hadn't wanted to kill the only witness to his crime? Would she have been tossed out of the castle once he deemed Lotor no longer needed a friend? Would she have been made a slave, or worse?

Better to not dwell on such thoughts, Allura shaking her head, her unbound hair falling forward at the sudden movement. Instead she continued to think about what she had tried to learn, Allura searching the ruins of the Arus online library, trying to learn of customs and holidays. Much of that was lost, the articles damaged so that there was only a few legible words amidst nonsense.

She had to give up on that route, Allura logging off the Arus server, and returning to Doom's. It was then that she began trying to access her bank account, only to learn her assets had been frozen. Lotor's handiwork no doubt, the King taking no chances that she would flee when he wasn't looking. Allura had nearly broken her keyboard, slamming her hands on top of the keys in frustration.

It was beginning to look like she would have no choice but to remain here, a veritable prisoner as she waited for Lotor to somehow discover what she needed to know. It left Allura wondering how he hoped to gain the knowledge, would he threaten innocent people? And would those same people be willing to tell the truth when they had nothing left to lose?

She stepped over to the bed, a deep sigh shaking her body as she plopped down. Allura lay on her back, staring up at the ceiling, frowning her frustration out. She barely heard the hesitant knock on the outer chamber's door, Allura blinking in surprise. Even more annoying was the fact that Lotor didn't wait for her to let him in, the King opening the door, and hurrying into her bedroom.

"Don't you know it's rude to enter a lady's bedroom without permission?" Allura asked, glaring at him as she propped herself up on elbows. Lotor hardly look apologetic for his actions, the King closing the bedroom door behind him. She didn't give him a chance to speak, Allura arching an eyebrow at him. "Well? What do you want? If it's to talk, I have no interest in anything you could say."

"Oh you'll be interested in this." Lotor said, leaning against the bedroom's door.

"Oh? Have you come to your senses and decided to end my imprisonment?" She was being snide, not expecting him to give her the answer she longed for.

"Yes, but not in the way you think." His answer surprised her, Allura pushing up to sit upright and stare at him. He actually had the nerve to smirk at her, Allura wanting to throw a pillow at him in retaliation for his smug tone of voice. "That got your attention, didn't it?"

It had, but she refused to admit it, Allura's tone remaining sarcastic. "Oh? Am I to be moved to the castle dungeons perhaps?"

"I would never throw you in that awful place!" Lotor said, frowning at her. "Don't even joke about it."

"Oh but you would take away my freedom otherwise!" fumed Allura.

"I didn't come here to fight with you. Nor did I come to argue semantics." Lotor told her.

"Then what did you come here for?" Allura wanted to know. Once she would have assumed he came to make use of her body, but it had been weeks since they had slept together, Lotor's touches chaste and holding no more affection than that of an older brother.

"I've been thinking..." Lotor began, and the look on his face warned her against making a rude comment. "About you, about us, about Arus." Allura was really only interested in the last, the girl studying him as he began to pace away from the door. "You're right. It won't be easy to find out the information you want. The natives don't trust the Drule, and frankly I can't blame them after what we've done."

She knew from her searching of the archives that Doom had done it's typical enslave and put the populace to work routine. The Arusians had all been made slaves of, many of them forced to work their own land to feed and make richer their Drule overlords. The ones that did not remain on Arus had been shipped elsewhere, some to Doom to work in the lazon mines, or to far away planets where labor was short handed. They even were sent to war, slaves that did the work no one else wanted to be paid to do, deep in the bowels of the large war ships.

Homes had been destroyed, families torn apart, people raped and killed. The Arusian slaves no longer had roofs over their head, being forced to live in caves or camp out in tents provided to them by the Drules. They owned nothing save for the clothes on their bodies, and even that could be taken form them. They were overworked and underfed, and slowly dying out.

The Arusians were a proud race, preferring to become extinct rather than birth children who would be enslaved once they were old enough to walk. With the rate they were dying out from the cruel treatments at the hands of the Drule, it wouldn't be much longer before the Arusians were nothing more than an example of what happened when one defied the Drule Empire.

Lotor was still speaking, Allura giving a shake of her head to stop her thoughts from wandering. "I don't know if they would trust you either, especially going in the way you want to. I mean, imagine for a second you were in their place, and some rich human friend of the Drule came amidst them. Asking all kinds of questions, stirring up the past...."

"Then I can't appear to be a friend of the Drule...." Allura said, realizing he was right. "What if...." She hesitated, wondering if he would handle this. "I went in as a slave...?"

"Absolutely not!" Lotor looked furious at her suggestion. "I am not risking you in that manner."

"Then how?" Allura asked, trying not to show how disturbed she was by his angry gaze. "How will we find out anything if they won't trust either one of us to talk?"

"I've an idea..." Lotor said, and she leaned forward eagerly. He disappointed her by veering away from talk of his plan, instead asking her a question. "How much do you know about the current situation on Arus?"

"Not much." Allura admitted. "I tried accessing more information on both the Arus and Doom servers, but my way was barred."

"You wouldn't find this information made known to the general public." Lotor replied. "It's highly classified...only the nobles and the military personnel would know."

"Know what?" Allura asked, getting interested despite herself.

He strode over to her desk, reaching for the chair, which he straddled from behind. He folded his arms over the top, resting his chin on them as he stared at her. "The Arusian slaves are rebelling."

"Rebelling?" She blinked in surprise, and suddenly recalled overhearing something about it. But that had been the day Lord Mundi had announced Lotor was to be married, and Allura had quickly forgotten all about the details of Arus' trouble. "Is that even possible?"

That earned her a grim smile from Lotor, the prince nodding. "Oh it's possible. What's more, they're having a small modicum of success. Crops have been ruined, buildings blown, soldiers lives lost."

She stifled a shiver at that, fearing the kind of punishment the rebels were earning for their---her people.

"They've even collapsed a few mines, of course when none of their people were inside it. The nobles are most furious about that, because of the lost of wealth those mines contained." Lotor continued, deadly serious. "I think that is when they began to truly take the rebels seriously."

"They're pushing you to do something about it, aren't they?" Allura asked, unable to keep the fearful note out of her voice. It only grew worse when Lotor nodded, Allura whispering out another question. "What would they have you do?"

"Kill the rebels of course." Lotor promptly answered. "And if we can't root them out, we start killing off the slaves at random."

"You won't really do that, will you?" Allura was half begging when she asked that.

"I'd like to avoid unnecessary bloodshed if we can." Lotor said. "That's where you come in...."

"Me?"

"The rebels are claiming to be working under reclaiming the planet for the Arusians. But they don't have a symbol to unite under. Their king and queen is gone, missing, and their defender Voltron is in the hands of their enemy. But if they were suddenly to learn their princess was still alive..." Lotor paused, and she blinked, slowly understanding him.

"You hope they'll want to reinstate me to my throne...." Allura breathed out. "That they'll want me as the symbol to rally under."

"Yes." Lotor grinned. "Always knew you were a smart one. They may try to get you back...we can use you to lure them out..."

"And then what?" Allura demanded. "I don't want to be used to help kill anyone, even if they're violent rebels..." He kept quiet at that, Allura realizing that was what Lotor was hoping for. "Lotor no...."

"You'll get the chance to learn about your parents and your people." Lotor said, tone persuasive. "I'll have my men gather up a few slaves, and you can do the rest."

"The rest?" She repeated blankly.

"Yes...I..." He looked chagrined now, as though he hesitated to tell her the rest of his idea. "You'll have to appear to really be my prisoner....I'm afraid you'll be spending some of the time on Arus inside the ship's holding cell. We have to make this convincing Allura..."

She let how troubled she was show on her face, Allura frowning at him. "I don't want to! Think of something else!"

"This is the best option!" Lotor retorted. "It'll help catch the rebels, and hopefully spare lives on both sides."

"There's so much wrong with this idea!" Allura snapped. "You're assuming the rebels will even WANT me! They may want to kill me, seeing me as the symbol that led my parents to betray all of Arus!"

"You won't be in any danger!" Lotor tried to reassure her. "I'll have plenty of my men stationed to guard your cell. They won't be able to get past them..."

"No...I can't do this..." Allura shook her head no. "Don't you see Lotor? I would be betraying my own people if I helped you in this manner!"

"Then allow me to take away your choice in the matter." Lotor pushed out of the chair, standing up to glower at her. "We are leaving for Arus, first thing in the morning. You can either walk on that ship of your own two feet, or be carried on. Regardless, you will come to Arus with me, and you will play the part of damsel in distress."

"That's not fair!" Allura all but shouted at him, also rising to stand.

"You wanted to go to Arus!" Lotor pointed out. "I'm merely giving you your wish!"

"No! Not like this!" Allura protested, hands on her hips.

"There's no need to pack Allura. A wardrobe suitable for a prisoner will be provided to you." Lotor seemed to be ignoring her protests, the King already turning to walk away from her. Allura inhaled sharply, wanting to smack him with her fists, and not daring too.

"Your father would be proud of you." She couldn't hurt him with her fists, but she could cut him with her words, Allura glaring at Lotor's back. The Drule paused, but said nothing, just listening to hear what she would say next. "Acting like a Drule, like the perfect tyrant."

"I merely am using whatever means are at my disposal." Lotor said without turning. "It's a pity you can't appreciate it." With that he was stalking out of the bedroom, Allura not trying to follow him. She felt there was no point, Lotor or the guards would stop her from leaving.

She waited until she heard the outer chamber's door slam, and then she was screaming, Allura letting out all her rage and upset in the moment. No one came to check on her, but she hadn't expect that, Allura dropping back onto the bed. She grabbed at a pillow, and pressed her face into it's soft cushion, letting the fabric muffle her next scream.

To Be Continued....

Michelle

Misty Gargoyle, why thank you. It is her right, but he's being all clingy and protective...and then stupidly coming up with a way to give her what she wants and get something he needs to do at the same time.

Christine, the Dark Rose Maiden, thank you! Ha ha ha, I think anyone would learn to be quiet after a stay in Doom's dungeons! They're just lucky Lotor didn't kill them! I imagine them grateful but thinking him weak for not killing 'em! And you're right, she's pretty mad, and getting madder yet with Lotor's latest scheme. Things aren't gonna be nice between them but they'll make up....eventually. *has to keep quiet about spoilers.*


	67. Chapter 67

It wasn't the most pleasant of days when they arrived on Arus. The sun was hidden away by clouds, dark blobs of gray that hinted at the rain storm that was building up in the air. A chill wind seemed to blow all around them, rustling the few leaves that remained on the trees of the forest. The wind whipped her hair about, and tugged at Allura's clothes, the girl shivering and wishing she had been given a cloak to put over her dress.

Her gown was plain, almost drab, a dull gray color that did nothing for her. It had a few darker patches on it, small samples of fabric woven into the main part of the dress, closing up holes. It was like nothing Allura had ever worn, the dress the ragged wool of the peasant class. The threadbare and thin outfit was part of her disguise, allowing all who looked at her the illusion that she was nothing.

Certainly she didn't appear to be a princess, nor did she come off as the well cared for mistress of a King. She seemed little more than a servant, and even that lie was shattered by the manacles around her wrists. It was one more touch of realism to the lie, Allura being marched off the flag ship, surrounded by soldiers. One man kept his rifle pressed against her back, the laser weapon's tip cold, lacking the warmth of it's laser.

The gun had been disabled, no lasers would pierce her skin, at least not from the Drules. Allura shivered as she thought that perhaps the rebels might shoot at her, the girl still not sure Lotor was completely right in thinking they'd come to rescue her. That rescue was a point of contention between Lotor and Allura, she was angry at him for trying to use her to capture the rebels.

She knew Lotor didn't understand her upset, couldn't fathom why she'd feel a connection to the people of this planet. He often pointed out that she had no memories of the time she lived on Arusian soil, that she hadn't felt a connection with them until learning of her origins. She couldn't really explain it herself, save for the part where she felt she owed the Arusians her protection since they had lost so much because of her.

The worst thing was she felt helpless to do anything to help them, it seemed she didn't even have the ability to move Lotor's heart towards her people. They hadn't discussed much beyond the rebels, Allura wondering if there was anything she could ask for the Arusians that Lotor would be willing to grant. She knew he wanted to kill the rebels, and so far nothing she could say could sway him from that decision.

Not that she had talked to him much in the past week it had taken to travel from Doom to Arus. Indeed she had spent much of the journey avoiding him, Allura sticking to her cabin so as not to run into Lotor who often prowled the flag ship in a restless manner. He spent as much time away from his cabin as she spent in it, Lotor only forcing her to join him for the occasional meal.

Those meals had been awkward at best, the conversation stilted, words ended before it began. Allura knew it was partly her fault, she couldn't keep from being hostile around him. Lotor tried his best not to rise to her bait, but she knew she was trying his patience. Several times she had wanted to apologize, but something held her back each time.

The last time she had seen Lotor was an hour earlier, a soldier bringing her to the viewing deck of the flag ship. Lotor had wanted to see her, and she had been surprised to learn he had emptied out the viewing deck of all people. It left them alone with each other, not even servants around, giving them an intimacy that neither one could truly appreciate.

Allura had already been dressed in her peasant dress when brought before Lotor, the King's eyes sweeping over her figure. She wondered what he thought of her, in that formless outfit of hers. She bet the last thing on his mind was sex, but to what he thought she could not guess, his expression unreadable. And that was before he turned his back to her, Lotor gesturing fro her to join him at the railing.

She had done as he bade, spying outside the glass several planets, of all shapes and sizes. Bright spots of color in an otherwise black void of space, Allura wondering at the names of the planets. When Lotor gestured at one in particular, the blue green world looming closer than all the others, she had instantly known what he was about to say.

"That planet is Arus." Lotor had said, Allura unable to keep from leaning forward. She wanted to press right up to the glass, even as she knew that wouldn't afford her a better look at the planet. She heard Lotor chuckle besides her, the King amused at her reaction. She couldn't help it, Allura had fallen in love with the planet at first sight.

"It's beautiful..." She has sighed, sure her expression was one of pure pleasure. The world with it's blue oceans, and green land was broken up by white clouds, and it all looked like some colorful jewel to her. She had thought then that if looks alone were enough to attract a person to a world, than no wonder the Drules had wanted it.

"Yes, it is." Lotor had agreed, earning a glance his way from her. He wasn't looking at her in that moment, instead he had been gazing out at the planet.

"How much longer until we land?" Allura had asked, and Lotor had given her a graceful shrug.

"We're already in Arus' orbit." He had explained. "It shouldn't take more than an hour for us to complete our descent."

"Oh." She had been impatient then, wanting to land even though she had known what awaited her on the surface. Lotor had also thought about it, he showed it in the words he spoke to her then.

"Things are going to be very different once we land." It was a warning he had spoken, Lotor trying to prepare her for the role he would force on her. "You'll have to do away with the luxuries given to you onboard this ship if we want to fool the Arusians. It won't be comfortable..." He had been apologetic as he said the last, Allura responding to the tone of his voice.

"I can deal with a little discomfort." She remembered giving him a wry smile then. "I am not the frightened little girl whose mind easily shatters. Not anymore."

"I know you're not." He had said, relaxing enough to lean against the rail. It had been more talking then they had done all week, the two managing not to exchange even one angry word. It left her hopeful for their future, Allura thinking they would get through this rough patch somehow.

But first they had to get through the tasking endeavor on Arus, Allura marching off the ramp and onto the patchy brown grass covered land. She tried to get a better look at her surroundings, but being stationed in the middle of a group of Drule soldiers made it difficult. She was so short in comparison to the tall Drule males, she could only catch glimpse through their bodies.

What she saw upset her, Allura seeing what had to be an entire town's worth of Arusians brought out to greet the Drule. They were dressed similar to her, the humans looking angry or sad, thin of body, shoulders hunched over in defeat. They had yet to get a good look at her, Allura studying them as best she could, and noting how few children there were amidst the adults.

The children that she did see were strange, neither completely human nor completely Drule. She realized with a start they were the bastard offspring produced through rape, the children wanted by neither side. It made her heart go out to them, Allura wanting to find Lotor and urge him to do something about these halflings. But first she had to get through with her own ordeal, Allura not sure when Lotor would deign to visit with her.

There was a shift in her guards, one pausing to hurry over to whisper something in his commander's ear. For one brief moment Allura and the people of this fallen down town had a clear view of each other, Allura staring back with a shocked look in her eyes. A snarled out word in Drule had her gasping, the soldiers moving to hide her from sight again.

Allura was disappointed, but knew it was part of the act, the Drules having to seem to want to keep her hidden from sight. They wanted any glimpses of her to appear to be accidental, her arrival on Arus was supposed to be a secret for now. She sighed and glanced upwards, noting that there was only a handful of buildings that were still intact in this village that bordered the forest.

The village itself was pretty neat, no rubble or garbage to be found. Allura wondered if this was one of the towns that had been hit by the terrorists' bombings, wondered if the Drule had been quick to clean away any sign of their attack. She sighed when the soldier prodded her with the laser rifle, it was time to move, the soldiers walking her towards one of the buildings.

She was ushered inside, spying many more Drules lingering inside this building. They spoke a mixture of Arusian and Drule, both Allura paid them only half mind, being dragged over to a stair case that led downwards. She followed her slavers down the steps, arriving in a windowless, cement made room. Metal bars were directly across from the stairs, a dozing Drule quickly stood up to attention when one of the soldiers kicked him.

The sleepy eyed Drule looked her over curiously, the soldiers barking at him to hurry. He shrugged and took his time, opening the gate long enough for Allura to be shoved inside. The soldier had been rougher than he needed to be, Allura glaring at him and wishing her hands had been freed. A muted laugh was earned in response to her glare, and then most of the soldiers were leaving, save for two who joined the tired Drule in keeping watch over her.

Allura sighed, and walked over to the padded bench in the corner of the cell, slumping down on top of it. There seemed nothing to do but wait, and already she was bored. She didn't know how long it would take for the rebels to do something, and she didn't know if she wanted it to happen at all. More than anything Allura wanted to be let loose among the slaves she had seen, the girl yearning for a chance to speak with them.

Allura felt frustrated to be so close to the answers she needed, Allura gazing upwards at the water stained ceiling of her cell. She could hear the Drules stomping about upstairs, but aside from their heavy footfalls she could hear nothing else. She wondered if Lotor would soon join them, or if the King would stay aboard the ships. Strange how she could spend a week all but ignoring him, and now be yearning for his presence besides her.

Allura would feel only a little bit better to know she was in Lotor's thoughts, the King thinking more about her than the work on his desk. He had spent most of the journey to Arus avoiding all his kingly duties, especially that of the paper work that was piling up even now. The various bureaucrats of planet Doom were faxing him in droves, petitions and demands that all claimed to be more important than all the rest.

He sighed as he began sifting through the documents, Lotor knowing he could avoid them no more. His brief holiday aboard the flag ship was over with, but more importantly he needed a distraction from his worry over Allura and the rebels. He couldn't completely relax, knowing he had sent her out into the heart of danger, allowing whispers of rumors to drift through the kingdoms of Arus.

His men had conveniently allowed several slaves to overhear talk of the ships arriving from the Drule home world. They talked about how those ships carried reinforcements, both men and weapons. But more than that, they spoke on the special prisoner they were transporting, a certain displaced princess who was to be made an example of in coming days.

They talked about how Allura was the last remaining symbol of Arus' royal family, of how killing her would further demoralize the people. After all, they had sacrificed so much for her continued well being. No doubt the slavers that had overheard the talk, had repeated it to others, the word spreading that the princess of Arus was alive, and returning home.

The soldiers had stressed how Allura would only live for a few days more, hoping to convey a sense of urgency to the people. If the terrorists were to act, they would have to do it soon. Lotor hoped they would not call on the Drules bluff, for he had no intention of actually killing Allura. There was a lot riding on rumors and secrecy, and Lotor prayed that this would drag out the terrorists.

If push came to shove, Lotor was thinking of doing the unthinkable, of revealing his presence here on Arus. He hadn't shared this idea with anyone, not his Commanders, and certainly not Haggar. The witch already thought him foolish for personally coming to Arus, and Lotor couldn't argue with her about that. He knew he should have remained on Doom, knew it was an important time to be cementing his hold on the throne.

Instead he had gone gallivanting halfway across the galaxy, going to a hot bed of terrorist activity where he could be injured or killed. They were trying to keep quiet about his absence from Doom, not just to the Arusians, but to the Drule themselves. They knew the people would only panic to think their king had abandoned the throne, temporary though it may be, with nary an heir sired to replace him should the unthinkable happen.

Lotor knew he should have appointed someone else to over see this mission. But he'd be damned if he'd let Allura go by herself! Even though he couldn't physically be with her in the holding cell, he could be close enough that if something happened, she could be returned to his side. He prayed nothing would, Lotor wanting this whole thing over and done with. Maybe then he could relax, though Lotor felt he wouldn't be at ease until they were on their way back to planet Doom.

Arus was so different from Doom, even in it's downtrodden state. Lotor wished it was more peaceful, the King wanting to take the time to explore the planet with Allura by his side. It seemed very much like the kind of world the two had wanted to escape to as children, the planet beautiful even in the midst of it's fall season. He had yet to set foot outside the flag ship, contenting himself with staring out at Arus through the viewing deck's glass wall.

Even now in his cabin, he could still catch glimpses of the outside world, Lotor having opened a channel on his holo that let him view the ship's surroundings. It had started to rain, thick fat drops that were pelting everywhere, many of the Drule soldiers running for cover. A few stayed behind to watch over the crowd of slaves, guiding them towards the forest and away from the crop fields for no work would get done in this wet weather.

A handful of the slaves were taken into the buildings, not to dry off, but to run errands for the soldiers. Lotor could see that even a few were brought into the detainment center, the very building where Allura was being held prisoner. He knew that to give her a chance to question the Arusians, Allura would need to get closer to the slaves. And so he had arranged to have her meals served to her by various Arusians.

He wondered if that would get her the answers she was so desperate for. Lotor also wondered if this whole endeavor wasn't pointless, and a waste of all their time. He sighed and growled, glaring at his documents, as if the papers were the reason behind his troubles. So far being King hadn't been easy, none of the problems presented to him easy to solve. That included his personal life with Allura!

With an angry huff, Lotor was shuffling through the pages, trying to find something that actually seemed important. He was still skimming the top pages of the documents when he heard the distant sound of what he assumed was thunder. The storm was picking up, and Lotor could only be glad that Allura was someplace that was dry.

But not warm, the girl shivering in her cell, listening to her Drule captors joke around with each other. She had laid down on the bench, feigning sleep, though in truth all she could do was think endlessly on what was to happen. How long had she been inside this cell? She did not know, but Allura feared it hadn't been long at all. The waiting was endless, boring and mind numbing, and she knew it would only get worse before it was all over with....

To Be Continued....

Michelle

Christine, the Dark Rose maiden, aw you're too kind! Especially about a chapter I thought wasn't that good. And it was so short too! ^^;; So here's another one super fast to make up for it! I think I would have cried too over the picture....or maybe not...it depends I think on how detached I felt from them. Psychotic episodes, well she's entitled! XD Certainly after all she's been through! And thank you again, I am thrilled with how you like my handling of Lotor! *bows in gratitude*


	68. Chapter 68

Letting out a sigh, Allura lay down on the cushioned bench of the holding cell, the girl rolling onto her side to stare at the drab gray wall. It was another dull, uneventful day, Allura wishing there was more to do than sleep or pace the small space of her cell. All she really had was her thoughts, and even there she was tired of worrying endlessly on this plan of Lotor's.

She couldn't shake the feeling that all of this was a bad idea, that it would somehow backfire in both their faces. And yet she couldn't get in contact with Lotor to beg him to change his mind, her contact with the outside world cut off save for the Drules that guarded her cell. She didn't even know how much time had passed exactly, Allura wondering if it had been two or three days since she had been locked inside her cell.

Her only real clue that time was indeed passing was the shift change of the guards, and the meals that were brought to her. She looked forward to meal time, not for the food, which was very scarce and unappetizing, but for the persons who brought them to her. It was always a different person, always a human, a native to Arus. So far she had had a handful of people deliver her meals, each one seeming of a downtrodden nature.

It frustrated Allura to see anyone in a such a sad state, let alone Arusians who were by all right HER people. They were the type who flinched at any sound, and would not meet the eyes of anyone, let alone hers. So far it had been very disappointing to try and engage them in conversations, her visitors mostly grunting out answers, anxious to get away.

They were often locked into the cell with her, the Drules giving her time to question the slaves while she ate. Allura wasn't sure how to steer the conversation to the topics she needed, the girl not wanting to arouse suspicion or upset. Most of the slaves sent to her cell weren't exactly talkative, not many looking directly at her. They seemed scared, perhaps worrying what the Drule guards would do if they opened their mouths to talk.

She tried to engage them, tried to win them over by offering to share her meager meal with them. Sometimes the slaves would accept, eating hungrily of the food. Other times they refused, darting fearful gazes towards the Drules who were pretending not to watch them so closely.

Either way, Allura was left right where she started, without succeeding in learning anything new. Frustrated, she began to doze off, only awakening when she heard the

sound of multiple footsteps coming down the cement stairs. She rolled over, and pushed up onto elbows, wondering if it was time for a changing of her guards. That thought lasted only long enough for her to catch sight of the woman being escorted into the holding area.

Allura couldn't say how tall the woman was, next to the Drules she looked positively short! She had on a drab gray dress, with a white apron that held smudges of soot and dirt across it's once pristine surface. A tray was held before her, a plate with some garishly colored food stuff spread across it's surface. Allura felt a smattering piece of excitement, realizing it was time for a break in the monotony of her imprisonment.

The woman and the guards drew closer, one of the Drules taking his time in opening the cell door. Allura continued to study this new human, noting she was much older than Allura, with many frown lines on her face. Her chestnut colored hair was curled, a white cap pinned in place on the top of her hair. Her eyes were a faded brown, but the most surprising thing of all was this woman actually met Allura's gaze!

Allura reeled back from the realization, sitting up straighter on her bench as she continued to stare at the Arusian slave. The woman had a stern look to her, she held herself stiffly as she squeezed past the guard to enter the cell. The door was slammed shut, and the two guards stepped away, giving them a false sense of privacy. The guards began talking to one another, their words in Drule. Allura tried to tune them out completely, focusing instead on the woman before her.

"Please..." Allura patting the space beside her on the bench, quick to offer the woman a chance to get off her feet. "Sit with me while I eat."

"No thank you." The woman had a thick, almost too difficult too understand accent. "I'd rather stand."

It was hard to tell if the woman was being cautious or disdainful, Allura frowning but accepting her answer. "All right." She took the tray from the woman, and placed it on her lap. A plastic fork was laid out next to the plate, Allura using it to push aimlessly at her food. "Would you care for a bite to eat?"

"They told me you offer your meals to us slaves." The woman said, and Allura glanced up at her surprised. "It's a kindness we don't often see here on Arus." Before Allura could even think up a suitable answer, she noticed the woman's eyes filled with suspicion, her words almost snide. "Are you using us slaves as food tasters in case the Drules want to poison you?"

Alllura's mouth dropped open in shock, her eyes blinking rapidly. "Is that what you think?" At the woman's nod, Allura was shaking her head no, frantic to get her to believe her. "NO! No...it never even crossed my mind. Besides....if the Drules wanted to kill me, I don't think poison would be their method." She shivered, remembering the brutal displays of torture and death she had born witness to on Doom.

"Then why?" The woman asked, and Allura shrugged.

"Because it's the right thing to do. I mean...if you see a person that's starving, and you can help them, even just for a little while....wouldn't you?"

"No." The woman said bluntly, leaving Allura shocked. "Such things as kindness and goodwill towards others is unheard of on Arus these days. It's a take care of yourself first mentality, a survival of the fittest."

"That's... disheartening to hear." Allura replied, and the woman sighed.

"It wasn't always like this." The woman leaned against the bars of the cell, her hands forming fists at her sides. "Arus wasn't like this...not until THEY conquered us."

Allura knew without asking that the they in question was the Drule. She scooped up an orange colored mush, taking a tentative bite of it, somehow managing to not make a face. It tasted as bad as it looked, Allura wishing they could serve her a meal that was actually pleasing to her senses. "What...what was Arus like before the planet was seized by the Drules?" The woman's words were the opening she longed for, Allura eager to find out anything she could in this moment.

"Arus..." The woman let out a sigh, expression taking on a wistful look. "It was a beautiful place, a serene land. People were kind to each other, we mattered to each other. It was very much a world where everyone sought to help one another out, no matter the problem. We didn't have much crime, people didn't hate each other enough to do harm to their fellow Arusians."

"But now they do?" Allura asked with a shiver.

"It's not so much we want to harm others..." The woman began, relaxing her fists. "But our world is now one that is harsh....we have to fight for every little thing, for any comforts we can get. Food distribution is scarce, many go hungry for days, the stronger ones beating back the weak to gather the food all for themselves. It's not just food, we fight for our survival, for cushier jobs..." She suddenly snorted, the woman showing disgust at her words. "Jobs! As if slaves could earn a wage for what we do."

Allura was looking her over, noting the woman was pleasantly plump. "And you....are you one of the stronger ones?"

The look the woman gave her was shrewd, the woman hesitating. "I manage, if that's what you're asking."

"How?" Allura couldn't help but ask, and the woman flashed her a dark look. "Ne...never mind!" Allura decided, thinking perhaps some things were best left secret. "What..."

"They say you are a princess..." The woman interrupted her question before it could be fully voiced. "Is that true?" She was eyeing Allura, gaze traveling up and down the length of the girl's body.

"I..." Allura shrugged, not sure how to answer. "That's what they say."

"Hmph." The woman scowled. "You hardly look like princess material to me, dressed in that filthy fabric." Allura colored at that, knowing she couldn't help what she wore.

"What else do they say about me?" She asked, curious.

"Oh..." A shrug of her shoulders, the woman acting as though it didn't matter. "This and that. Some of the rumors even go as far as to say you are OUR princess. Though why she would still be alive after all these years...."

"You don't believe?" Allura asked.

"It's debatable what I believe." The woman said.

"What do you believe?" Allura wanted to know.

"I'm sure you're just another trick of the Drule." She answered. "A fake princess to further demoralize us." A smirk then. "Maybe you are a criminal, one the Drule won't mind executing before us slaves."

"Execution!" Allura gasped, jaw dropping open at the thought. The woman was nodding, even as she heard the faint sound of thunder booming. She thought it meant another storm was on the verge of happening, hearing more of the booming sounds. The woman seemed unconcerned, still staring at Allura.

"It's what you were brought here for, wasn't it?" The woman demanded. "They want to put the final nail in the coffin of the royal house of Arus."

"Final nail?" Allura repeated with a frown. "Does that mean Alfor and Diana are dead?" The woman looked as if she had no intention of answering, Allura rising to her feet, the tray of food clattering to the floor. "Please! You must tell me what you know! What happened to them! How did they die?" She was halfway lunging the small distance to the woman, hands already reaching to clutch at her clothing when a louder boom was heard.

Allura's eyes went wide with shock, that couldn't be the storm that made that sound. The Drules seemed to agree, she could hear the heavy footfalls of their boots running across her cell's ceiling. The guards on the basement floor were also reacting, pulling out communicators to harshly shout out into them. Allura ignored the woman she was clinging to, trying to listen to what was being said in Drule.

"What the hell is going on up there?" One of the guards demanded. A pause followed his words, the silence stretching on for at least two minutes, leaving the Drule to swear impatiently.

"We're under attack!" Came the answer over the airwaves. "It's those rebel terrorists. Bombs are going off all over the town!" Those words earned more curses from the Drules, on actually began to head for the stairs that led out of the basement.

"Wait!" ordered the other, grabbing his arm. "We can't leave the prisoner here. You know the King would never forgive us if something happened to her." That left Allura grateful in more ways than one, the girl knowing the Arusian slave would have no way of knowing what the Drule had just said. She didn't need any more reasons for this woman to be suspicious of her.

Another explosion was heard, this one seeming to shake the building. Allura let go of the woman, but forced herself to sound reassuring. "It'll be all right. They can't leave us to die here in this cell."

"It'll all be over with soon enough..." The woman muttered mysteriously, even as a guard fumbled with his keys before unlocking the cell door. They shouted at Allura and the woman in a mixture of Arusian and Drule, hurrying them out of the cell and towards the staircase. Allura gripped the hand rail, hearing another explosion that rumbled it's way through the building, causing an earthquake effect beneath her feet.

"Hurry, hurry!" snapped one of the guards, prodding her in the back with his laser pistol. A few more steps, and then she was stepping out onto the first floor's landing, seeing the building was almost empty of people. Furniture was knocked over, and jackets and coats were left draped over desk and chairs, the owners not taking the time to gather the garments before fleeing from the building.

"Move!" They were prodded the human woman to step faster, the guards eager to get out of this building. Allura wondered if there was danger of it collapsing before they got out, the girl practically running towards the building's exit.

Once outside, she gasped, spying the chaos that had overtaken the dilapidated town. What few buildings had remained, were on fire, and Drule soldiers were running about, gathering up the slaves, some forcing them to enter the buildings to presumedly gather whatever the Drule considered valuable. She was horrified that they considered lives more expendable than the jewels and gold the slaves were being forced to retrieve, but she didn't know how to stop them.

"The fire's spreading!" Shouted a Drule, as another explosion went off. Allura was pleased she didn't scream, even as bits of flaming rubble pelted the ground. She couldn't help but be reminded of that time on Zabatos, all those years ago when she had been a child of ten years old. At least here she wasn't alone, Allura being guided by the Drules away from the buildings.

"This one is going to collapse at any minute!" Another Drule called out, and one of her entourage spoke a command.

"Head to the forest! Away from the chaos!" They all began to move that way, the little group seeming ignored by the other Drules and slaves. Allura rushed forward towards the trees that lined the edge of town, eager to get out of the bombing zone. The woman was right beside her for every step she took, and the two guards sandwiched them in.

It took them several minutes to reach the woods, the Drule ahead of them leading them deeper, past tight clusters of trees. Soon other humans appeared, looking frightened, Allura realizing they had fled at some opportune time, surely saving their lives in the process. The Drules paused, frowns and sneers on their faces as they looked at the group of humans.

"What are you doing? Why are you not helping to put out the fires?" One of the Drules asked in Arusian.

"I...that is we..." one of the men stuttered, fright making the words hard to come out. The Drule snickered, and mocked him cruelly.

"Y...you what?"

He never got the answer, for suddenly more people appeared, hooded ones that drew weapons on Allura's group. The Drule guards cursed, moving to take aim at the new group of humans. Allura's eyes were wide with shock, she opened her mouth, though she wasn't sure what she was going to say. The woman besides her suddenly grabbed her arm, jerking her cruelly to the ground as both sides opened fire.

The uncovered humans screamed, and went fleeing deeper into the woods. Allura wanted to scream with them, feeling laser blasts fly just above her head. The woman kept a grip on her, holding her down though Allura made no move to get up. The Drules were alternatively cursing and screaming, one being shot, falling to the ground before her. She was forced to watch as the life went out of his face, his gold eyes turning pale as the light dimmed from them.

The other Drule snarled, shooting wildly at the humans. "Die you sons of bitches!" He screamed, managing to take out two of the humans before he was shot down. Allura's heart beat wildly in her ears, she was shaking and frightened, and even if the woman hadn't been holding her down, she wouldn't have tried to get up. Not even when the footsteps of the cloaked ones were before her, one kicking a foot into the side of the dead guard.

"Wh...who are you?" Allura croaked out, lifting her head to stare fearfully up at the hooded group. Even as she asked she felt stupid, knowing without a doubt it was the resistance group that had been terrorizing the Drules.

"That was cutting it close." The accented voice of the woman besides her said. "I thought you were going to bring down the building on our heads!"

"Sorry Gertrude, but we had to make it a believable attack if they were going to evacuate the buildings!" The man who spoke was unapologetic, Allura turning to stare wide eyed at the woman.

"Gertrude?" She was ignored, Gertrude rising to stand, and hauling Allura up as well.

"Is that her?" The man asked, Allura unable to see his face in the shadows of his hood. "Is that the so called princess of Arus?"

"Use your eyes!" snapped Gertrude. "The resemblance is uncanny...if she's not the princess, then they picked someone who could be a dead ringer for Diana."

Allura had gone even more wide eyed, looking back and forth between Gertrude and the man. "What..." They immediately glared at her for speaking, but Allura continued with her question. "What do you intend to do with me?"

"That's a very good question." The man said. "One I can't answer. Not here ay any rate." He raised his arm, cloak falling back slightly so she could see he was wearing mismatched pieces of armor over his clothing. "We've got to move. Hurry up and take anything of value off the bodies. It won't be long before the other scum comes looking for their comrades."

The other cloaked humans moved at his words, kneeling down to peel off the armor off the bodies. Others gathered up the weapons and their spare chargers on the belts, tucking them under their cloaks. There was a ripple of excitement as one found energy bars in the one guard's pocket, leaving Allura to realize food was almost as valuable as the weapons themselves to these people.

Handcuffs were also removed, Allura frowning, and shaking her head no when one of the cloaked men approached her with it. "No...there's no need..." Her protests were ignored, Gertrude of all people, twisting her arms behind her back, the manacles being slapped into place on her wrists.

It wasn't enough to chain her, a black hood was brought out, being shoved over her head. She thought she'd suffocate, and Allura certainly couldn't see through the thick, dark fabric. It also muffled sound, Allura unable to make out just what the voices were saying as she was dragged forward. She had no idea where they were taking her, and that frightened her almost as much as the thought of what they might do when they reached their destination.

She could only pray, Allura hoping Lotor and his men would somehow find her before it was too late.

To be continued....

For those who read my Masquerade story, they'll recognize that Gertrude is the name I've given Nanny. ^_-

Michelle

Christine, the Dark Rose Maiden, yep. Though now with Allura...well in effect kidnapped by the rebels, they won't have time to be tense with each other. They'll be too worried about this new problem! So yeah, when all this blows over, you could say they will be too relieved to be mad at each other anymore! \o/ I think it might have been spiderman...or some hero movie....cause that phrase sounds very familair. And you know it about the dresses! He wants her looking good. Origianlyl I tried to write the scene on the bridge from his chapter, but it didn't work out the way I wanted and had to trash my attempt. but I remember having Lotor think she looked good even dressd as a peasant. And thanks again!


	69. Chapter 69

To Allura, it felt like they had been walking for hours, the girl stumbling blindly because of the hood. Someone gripped her by the arms, guiding her in the direction the rebels were traveling, but even that didn't keep her from tripping over roots, and stubbing her toes against rocks. Her footwear wasn't of the best quality, the thin leather letting her feel the rocks under her feet.

She also felt low hanging tree branches brush against her sides, someone pushing down on her head to have her duck down to avoid something. She took this as a sign they were still in the woods, Allura wondering when or if they would ever emerge. She also wondered if Lotor knew she was missing yet, Allura hoping he wouldn't do anything foolish such as rush into a rebel's trap.

She still had no idea why the rebels had taken her, the men and women barely talking. Not that she would have been able to understand their words, not with the hood in place. It muffled sounds as well as it took away her eye sight, leaving Allura to flounder about without her senses. It was difficult to breathe under the hood, and she was starting to sweat, her skin feeling heated from the coarse fabric.

She very badly wanted a drink of water, but Allura didn't dare speak. She was frightened of drawing any more attention to herself, at least while she didn't know the rebel's true intentions for her.

They continued to walk, someone jerking cruelly on her arm, making her turn to the right. Suddenly she heard a loud shout, and the answering cries to it. It appeared there was more people around them, Allura being forced to step faster. There was voices here, lots of them, people murmuring as she passed by. Allura didn't know what this meant, the girl trying not to tremble as she was dragged amongst them.

The ground turned smoother here, becoming dirt paths that had been stamped down by the walking of many feet upon them. The person holding onto her made her stop, voices holding an exchange before something heavy was lifted. She was prodded forward again, walking a few feet forward only to be shoved to her knees. That made Allura grit her teeth in annoyance, the girl tensing up as a hand was placed on her shoulder.

The murmur of conversation was heard, Allura straining her hearing, desperate to figure out what was going on. Seconds or minutes could have passed, and then the hood was harshly jerked off her head, uncovering her face. She heard a woman's gasp, even as Allura frantically blinked her eyes, trying to adjust from being shrouded in darkness to emerging to sudden light.

Her sight came back to her bit by bit, things blurry as she frantically looked around. She was in a tent, the canvas colored in cameo colors to better blend with the forest surroundings. A desk was in the rear, with a large map hanging behind it on the tent's canvas. What looked like some sort of strategy game was laid out on top of the desk, with pieces shaped like buildings and soldiers scattered all over it.

She blinked again, looking to see it was the woman, Gertrude who was holding her in a kneeling position. The other rebels had lowered their hoods, and they were facing the desk. A man was leaning against it, and she studied him now, her eyesight slowly becoming adjusted. He was a tall man, even slightly hunched over, his hair was a dark gray. His blue eyes looked stern, his face bore many hard lines as though he had been through so many difficult times that he had forgotten how to smile.

She felt she should know this man, but it wasn't until the woman stepped into her line of sight that Allura made the connection. The woman's face wasn't as lined as the man's, her once golden hair was now streaked silver. Green eyes stared back at Allura, a hint of tears watering them. Allura's own eyes fought not to cry, the girl biting back a gasp as she realized she was looking at an older version of the Diana she had seen in the picture she had found.

That meant the man had to be Alfor, aged in such a way he bore little resemblance to himself of nearly twenty years ago. She couldn't begin to imagine the hardships they had been through, Allura wanting to sob in relief that they were alive.

The looking only took seconds to do, Diana making a move towards Allura. She was stopped by Alfor, the man shaking his head no. Diana's face seemed to crumple, the woman clearly wanted to go to Allura.

"So...." Alfor said out loud, straightening up away from the desk. "This is her? This is Allura?"

"So they say." Said the man who had been in charge of the rebels who had captured her. "You can see, the resemblance to Diana is uncanny."

"It's like looking in a mirror twenty years ago." Diana murmured, unable to stop staring at Allura. "Oh Alfor, surely this is her. Surely this is our daughter." Again she tried to come forward, but Alfor grabbed her wrist, holding her by his side.

"No, my love. This could be a trick. We need more proof than just her looks."

That upset Diana, her eyes flashing. "I think I would know my own daughter!"

"Even one you haven't seen in over a decade?" Gertrude asked. "Allura was just a child when taken from you..."

"A mother never forgets her child!" insisted Diana.

"With all due respect, your ladyship, I'd feel a might damn better to have something more concrete than a mother's intuition!" said the man.

"And you will have it." Alfor assured him, leaving Allura to wonder how they would prove who she really was. It wasn't like she had any special birthmarks that could prove her identity. "Ah...there he is..." A new man had entered the tent, moving in a harried manner, and carrying a small bag. "Gorma. Is everything ready?"

"Yes...I have the necessary things set up back in my tent..." explained the man known as Gorma. He was already opening his bag, hands rustling through it's insides. "I just need samples from all three of you, and then I should have the results back within a day or two."

"Samples?" It was the first time Allura dared to speak, well aware the act drew the attention of the others to her. "What are you going to do?"

"It's all right miss." Gorma wasn't exactly friendly, but at least he was trying to reassure her. "I'm just gonna take some blood and do a DNA swab of the inside of your mouth."

It didn't sound far off from some of the testing Lotor had done, though she was still surprised. "You can do that?"

"We may be...a bit backwater at the moment, but we are not without our resources." Explained Gorma, to which Allura immediately flushed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to imply that!"

"It's all right dear." Diana quickly said, risking a smile at her. Her tone was kindly, leaving Allura slightly at ease. She wanted to smile back at the woman, but not with everyone else seeming so hostile around her.

Gorma approached Allura, the short sleeves of her dress allowing him easy access to her arm. "It's all right. I'm a doctor." He swabbed her skin with a cleanser, and then was pricking her arm with the needlepoint. She held still as he drew her blood, and dutifully opened her mouth for the cotton swab. Gorma performed these same steps on Diana and Alfor, before packing everything back into his bag.

"I'll have the results as soon as I can." He said.

"Please...." Alfor urged. "Don't rush it. I'd rather you take your time than risk a mistake."

"I understand." Gorma said, and then left the tent. Several of her abductors followed him outside, leaving Allura alone with her parents, Gertrude, and one other man. Allura looked nervously at her parents, knowing she wanted to ask them so much and yet felt as though now wasn't the time.

"AH..." A nervous clearing of her throat, Allura gaining more attention for herself. "What happens after the results come back?"

"That depends..." The unnamed man said, a threat in his voice. It made her shiver, Allura's imagination trying to run wild.

"You won't kill me, will you?" She squeaked out, and Diana made a horrified noise.

"No!" Alfor exclaimed, and frowned at her. "We are not savages. We are not the Drule. We don't kill women and children."

"But you do kill..." Allura pointed out, thinking of what Lotor had told her of the rebel's actions.

"You can't expect us to win back the planet in a bloodless war!" The other man exclaimed. "Especially against the Drules! Now those are the real savages!"

To that Allura couldn't really argue against, having lived among them long enough to see the Drules at their worst and most bloodthirsty. She could only sigh in agreement, bowing her head.

"Do you really think you have a chance of freeing Arus from the Drule?" She asked, and the man sputtered, stubborn anger flashing in his eyes.

"We won't know unless we try!"

"But do you realize you are endangering your own people?" Allura asked. "It won't be long before the Drule start taking their aggressions out on innocents, on killing people to set an example to the others. They won't care if they are or aren't part of the terrorist faction!"

"And did the Drule themselves tell you that?" he demanded, leaving her to hesitate. She wasn't sure she should reveal how close a connection she had to the Drules, at least not right now.

"It doesn't take a genius to see how things are going to end up as a result of your actions." Allura said, earning a hateful glare from the men.

"I tire of her talk. Alfor, she's surely a plant sent here to demoralize our troops. To cast doubt on our actions!"

"That may very well be." Alfor sighed. "But there's a chance, slim though it may be that she really is my daughter. I have to take it."

"Even at the risk of all we fought for? All we've worked to build?" The man hissed out his questions.

"Some day Garret, you may get the chance to be a father. Only then will you understand the connection between a parent and a child." Answered Diana.

"As long as Arus remains enslaved by the Drule that will never happen." Garret seemed on the verge of spitting. "I'd never bring a child into this kind of life! The life of a slave!"

Allura knew it was a sentiment shared by many of the Arusians, the people taking care to avoid pregnancies. Most of the children that were born on Arus were Drule half breeds, abandoned by both their mothers and their fathers. Unwanted, they existed on the outskirts of Arusian society, homeless scavengers that scrounged for food and attention.

"It is your decision to do so." Diana said. "But do not begrudge Alfor or I the desire to reunite with our daughter!"

"Hmph!" Garret's lip curled in disgust, the man crossing his arms over his chest.

"Garret has a point though..." Gertrude spoke up. "We might be endangering everyone by bringing her here. What if she's a spy...or an assassin?"

"We will deal with any problems as they occur." Alfor replied.

"I still think this is a bad idea." Garret muttering was audible, the man glaring at Allura.

The tent flap lifted, a new man entering with a load of papers in his hands. "Ah Coran." Diana called in greeting to the mustached man. "Tell your son to stop worrying so incessantly."

Coran did a slow blinking of his eyes, gaze falling on each person before he looked at Allura. "It's sentiments many of us share my lady." He said. He stepped past Allura, struggling to unload his burden of papers onto the desk. "Whatever the case, we have more important matters to go over now..."

"Ah yes..." Alfor said, and gave a gesture that had Gertrude dragging Allura to her feet. "Please show Allura to one of the other tents."

"Make sure she is comfortable!" Added Diana, and Gertrude nodded.

"Yes, I will." She was already dragging Allura towards the tent flap, the girl casting one last look at her parents. Diana was still watching her, a wistful smile on her face. Alfor had turned to looked at the papers Coran had brought with him. Garret was also moving, coming closer to the desk though he still sneered in Allura's direction. The amount of hostility in his eyes frightened her, Allura shivering anew.

Another jerk of her bound arms had Allura looking forward, the girl getting her first good look at the rebel hideout. It wasn't much to see, at least from the outside, consisting of at least fifty tents, all colored in greens and browns to better blend in with the woods. Most of the tents she passed by had their flaps down, but a few were open, allowing Allura to sneak glimpse of the people and objects inside.

In the middle of camp, there was a huge pot boiling over a fire pit. Some sort of delicious aroma wafted in the air, Allura growing hungry to smell it. It seemed to be soup, and many men and women were gathered around the woman tending to the pot. Occasionally she would fill bowls and hand out the meal to the people waiting for it.

Everywhere she stepped, Allura felt people staring at her, some obvious, some not so. She couldn't shake the feeling that the woods had eyes, Allura wondering if there were people up in the trees watching her.

Not all the people had armor, though many were equipped with some sort of weapon. All their belongings seemed to bear the Drule insignia, Allura realizing it was stolen goods they carried. Still there wasn't a lot of people here, certainly not enough to cause as much trouble as the Drules had had.

"Is this all of the rebels?" Allura asked out loud, feeling somewhat disappointed at the numbers.

Gertrude gave a harsh laugh, shaking her head no. "Goodness no! We have many more people then this."

"Then where are they?" Allura wanted to know.

Gertrude hesitated, long enough Allura was sure the woman had second guesses about answering her. "Some are out on missions. Others...well...we can't all live in this hideout." She sighed then. "Many of us still have to work as slaves to the Drules, keep up pretenses."

"It must be useful." Allura said. "If you work for the Drule, you can learn things from them..."

"That's true...though it's difficult to understand them when they speak that horrid sounding language of theirs!" Allura kept quiet to that, the girl thinking the Drules didn't sound so bad when speaking their language. In fact some of them, like Lotor sounded down right sexy!

"Here..." Gertrude said, jerking open a tent flap. The tent from the outside looked like all others, but inside it was bare. Only a bed roll, and a few crates were inside it. Allura stepped inside, surprised when Gertrude made a move to remove the handcuffs.

"Thank you!" Allura said gratefully, bringing her freed hands forward so she could rub her wrists.

"Hmph." Gertrude eyed her with suspicion. "Don't be thinking to run off now. This tent is being watched." Indeed Allura saw men taking up positions outside the tent flap, one flashing her his blaster with a smirk. "They won't hesitate to shoot you." Added Gertrude.

"I...I understand. Trust me when I say I won't be going anywhere!" A shaken Allura answered, trying not to shudder. Gertrude turned to leave, but Allura called out to her, the woman pausing at the sound of her voice. "When can I see my parents again?"

"I don't know." Gertrude admitted. "Maybe some time after the test results are back."

That seemed like too long a wait for Allura, the girl sighing as Gertrude left the tent. She walked over to one of the crates, and sat down on it, hands folded on her lap. It seemed she had traded one prison for another, leaving her to wonder how much longer it would be until she could be truly free.

This chapter was such a struggle...

To Be Continued...

Michelle

Christine, the Dark Rose Maiden, things just got infinitely more complicated with the rebels! And Lotor is gonna be freaked over this! Nanny so looks like a Gertrude to me! XD And as you read, more familiar faces popped up in the rebel's camp!

Misty Gargoyle, thanks. Well they didn't know for sure if the parents were alive or not, but at least he did agree to take her to find out about them. Too bad it seems to have backfired on him! Lotor will take a while to realize he loves her more than just a friend...but once he does realize that, he'll move into swift action with her! Glad you knew it was Nanny. I was worried people wouldn't recongize her without the Nanny name. XD


	70. Chapter 70

It was a quiet night in the rebel's camp, the early sounds of the day had faded away as many of the men and women took to sleeping inside the tents. The quiet amplified the sounds of the forest, Allura could make out the sound of crickets chirping, and hear the howl of a lonely wolf. Things rustled in the bushes, animals skittering about, Allura suddenly grateful for the armed men who kept guard over the camp.

Even so, she couldn't relax enough to sleep, Allura pacing about the small space inside her tent. She had a thin blanket wrapped around her, it didn't do much to chase away the chill she felt. But she didn't dare ask for another, not sure what sort of reaction her guards would have to such a request.

She also wondered if they even had any more to spare, Allura certain that the rebels had had to scrounge for every bit of resource they had. She remembered what she had read about Arus, how the slaves there owned nothing. Indeed almost everything she did spy, and that included the tents, bore the insignia of the Drule Empire, hinting that all their goods were stolen.

She couldn't help wondering how they had managed in the starting days of the rebellion. Their weapons had to come from somewhere, Allura wondering how they had overpowered the Drule in those early, first days. Had there been a secret, hidden cache of weapons the slaves had access to? Something that gave them a fighting chance against the Drule?

She didn't know, and Allura didn't dare ask, not wanting to seem as though she was prying for secrets to the rebels. She tried to put it out of her mind, and it was easier than expected, Allura knowing she was excited and stunned to have come face to face with her parents. It hadn't been the type of reunion she would have liked, but then Allura hadn't given much thought to just what sort of first meeting they would have.

It made her wonder if she had expected the worst, to find them dead, or hating her for the sacrifices they had made for her. She wasn't entirely sure what they were feeling towards her now, Alfor's expression unreadable save for the sternness of his eyes. Diana however, seemed elated to see Allura, the girl positive those were tears that had glistened in her mother's eyes.

She could only hope there would be a warmer welcome once the test results came back, Allura wanting desperately to be embraced by her parents. If only for a moment. She wasn't sure what would happen next, where they would go with things. She had a mixed sense of loyalty, both to Arus and it's people, and to Lotor. She certainly didn't want to take sides against either one, and yet Allura had a feeling that was what it would come down to.

Allura didn't know what to do, didn't know how she could bear to fight against either one. She wanted Lotor to come find her, and yet she didn't, not wanting to risk both the rebels and the Drule. It seemed an impossible choice, one or the other would forever be hurt by her, Allura even feared that maybe both would end up dead! She shivered under her blanket at that thought, wishing things were a lot simpler than they appeared.

She was sighing again, pacing for a few minutes more when noise stirred outside her lowered tent flap. She heard the voices of the two men who stood watch over her, and then a third voice, a woman speaking. The voice sounded familiar, but Allura didn't dare hope it was her mother who had come to her. Not even when the tent flap was lifted, and Diana in all her silver streaked glory entered, carrying a bowl and a smile on her face.

Mother was on the tip of her tongue, an excited exclamation Allura held back. Instead she smiled weakly, and whispered a name. "Lady Diana..."

"Please..." Diana said, the tent flap falling close behind her. "There's no need to be so formal." She stepped deeper inside the tent, Allura envying the warm looking cloak the woman wore over her dress. "I thought you might be hungry..."

Allura realized she was, her stomach practically rumbling it's agreement to those words. "Thank you." Allura stammered out, taking the offered bowl from Diana's hands. It smelled delicious, and was some kind of soup, surely the same meal she had spied being made earlier that day.

Diana followed Allura over to the crates, the two sitting down on top of them. Allura took a hearty sip of the soup, almost moaning out her appreciation. It smelled as wonderful as it tasted, and though she couldn't identify what type of soup it was, it held a mishmash of vegetables and meats floating in it's liquid.

"It's very good." Allura told Diana, gratitude in her tone. After days inside the Drule holding cell, a tasty meal was more than welcome.

"I'm glad you think so." Diana was studying her as she ate, eyes looking her over critically. Allura wondered if she matched up to the woman's expectations, almost flushing as she wished she could present a better picture of herself to her mother. "We may not have much, but our cooks do miracles with what we do have."

Allura bobbed her head in agreement, chewing up a piece of succulently soft meat. Diana lapsed into silence, hands folded on her lap, though she seemed to be fidgeting. Allura couldn't hazard a guess as to Diana's unrest, the girl taking care to eat up every bit of soup down to the last drop.

It was when she finished, that Diana spoke, the woman's green eyes taking a misty look to them. "It's good to see you...Allura."

"I feel the same way." Allura admitted, setting the bowl down besides her on the crate. "I didn't dare dream I would find my parents alive and well."

"Or living as rebels, no doubt!" Diana added, a hint of teasing to her voice. Allura almost smiled at that.

"Never that!"

"You must have so many questions." Diana mused out loud, Allura nodding.

"I do! It's hard to know where to begin..."

"I too hold an endless amount of curiosity about my daughter and the years she---you spent away from me." Diana told her. Allura blinked rapidly, trying to dispel the tears that were brought up at Diana's words.

"Then you believe me when I say I am her? That I am your daughter Allura?" She asked anxiously.

"Oh yes. I knew without a doubt the moment I laid eyes on you." Diana replied.

"But how? How can you be so sure?" Allura wanted to know. "Even Alfor...even he is hesitant to believe..."

Diana still wore her smile, though it grew smaller at the mention of Alfor and his reluctance to believe. "He doesn't want to get hurt. I can't blame him for wanting to protect his heart and mine. The disappointment if you turned out to be false would surely devastate him."

"And you?" Asked Allura. Diana hesitated, but eventually nodded a yes.

"Maybe I'm being foolish." She said. "Maybe I'm too lost to hope, to stubborn to admit that the Drule could have killed my daughter. Maybe the hope that my daughter could have lived, blinds me to all else. But I see you, and I see one who could have been my twin. A twin that bears Alfor's eyes, and I just know in my soul you are she." A shake of her head, silver streaked hair bouncing. "I don't want to think the Drule are that cruel as to deceive us in this way."

"Make no mistake about it. The Drule can be that cruel." Allura sighed, bowing her head. "I've seen so many things, such horrors and atrocities, ones that no one should bear witness to. I've no doubt that if needed, they would do such a thing." She hesitated, giving a shake of her head. "If they knew you were alive and part of the rebellion..." A shrug then, Allura unsure. She had no doubt Zarkon would have engineered such a scheme, but she didn't want to think Lotor that cruel.

"It must have been horrible for you. Growing up among the Drule." Diana murmured, and Allura glanced at her. Diana looked troubled at the thought, Allura slowly nodded.

"It was...difficult under the best of times." She admitted. "It wasn't an easy life, those years spent on Doom. But...I had allies, a family even...."

"A...a family?" Diana looked surprised at that.

"Yes." Allura exhaled a great deep breath, preparing to tell Diana as much as she could. "I don't know what you imagined of my time on Doom. Maybe you thought I

spent it all in the dungeons." A bitter laugh then, Allura shaking her head no. "There's no way I'd be here talking to you now if I had. I was a broken shell inside those dungeons, a terrified child who could do nothing but cry, and even then my voice faded after a while."

"It was Adaline who saved me." She continued.

"Adaline?" questioned Diana.

"King Zarkon's wife. Though slave would be a more apt term considering the way he treated her." Allura shuddered at the memory. "Adaline took me from the dungeons at great cost to herself. She raised me with her son. She was the mother figure I needed, someone to cling to and love in those dark times." Diana's eyes flashed with some sharp emotion, Allura trailing off. "I...forgive me..."

"No." Diana quickly assured her, then let out a shaky sounding laugh. "It is I who should be sorry. I'm actually jealous you had someone else be your mother. Terrible of me, when I should be glad you had that comfort available to you."

"Still...it must be hard." Allura said. "To hear that your own child considered someone else their mother....I...I never meant to replace you. But I was so young, and many of memories of my real parents were dim, hazy recollections I soon forgot." She felt sad in admitting that, knowing she couldn't really remember a thing before Adaline had found her in the dungeons.

"You really don't remember me?" Diana asked sadly.

Allura shook her head no. "I'm sorry. I didn't even know what you looked like until I saw the picture of you and Alfor in a news clipping. You're all but strangers to me, and Arus is just as new."

They were both quiet following that, just digesting her words. The silence eventually was broken up by Diana, sadness blooming in her eyes. "Someday I would like to show you Arus. The planet as it's truly meant to be seen. Free of the Drule's tyranny, our people free."

"I'd like that." Allura kept quiet about the likelihood of that ever happening, not wanting to dash her mother's hope.

"I'd also like to meet this Adaline one day. To thank her and..." She paused, noting the pain that came across Allura's face. "Oh child, what is it?"

"Adaline is dead." Allura told her, trying to be emotionless, but tearing up all the same. "She died many years ago. Although dying is too mild a word for what happened to her. She was killed..."

"Killed?" gasped Diana, staring at her shocked.

"Yes." The tears were pouring down her face, her grief over Adaline just as raw and fresh now as it was the day the murder had happened. "Her own husband was the murderer. He killed her in a cold blood, after years of abuse to his family."

Diana looked horrified at that, and somehow Allura ended up pressed against her, her mother offering a comforting hug that Allura was all too eager to accept. She gave in to her tears, hiccuping on a sob as she wept bitterly. Diana made soothing sounds, arms tight around her as she rocked with Allura in her arms.

"I loved her." Allura continued, still sobbing. "She was my light in the darkness, my comforting star. I was nearly lost for good after witnessing her murder."

"You witnessed it?" Diana gasped, Allura glancing upwards to see how stricken her mother looked at that revelation.

"Yes." Allura brought up a hand to brush at her eyes, but the tears weren't stopping. "I was playing in her closet, among her dresses when they entered. It was a typical sight to see the King fighting with his wife...but I never expected things to go the way they did." She shuddered in her mother's arms, trying not to revisit that horrific night.

"I'm so sorry, my child..." Diana whispered.

"It's not your fault." Allura told her.

"But I feel like it is. If only Alfor and I could have done something, anything, to rescue you from that awful place!"

"You did what you could to make sure I lived." Allura soothed her. "That was more than enough."

"But..." Diana fell silent, and just continued to hug Allura, and soon the girl realized her mother was also crying. "I wondered and worried for so long, and find the reality doesn't match up to my fears."

"Shhh....shhh..." Allura tried to calm her, the two clinging to each other in their upset. "Don't cry for things you had no control over."

"Damn him..." Diana hissed, Allura startled by the anger in her voice. "Damn that king, and damn the Drule too! They've taken nearly everything from us, in one way or another!"

Allura wasn't sure what to say to that, just continuing to make soothing sounds. "He's dead now." Allura added as an afterthought. "His son killed him, avenging the murder of Adaline and what was done to us as children."

"We've just exchanged one ruthless leader for another." Diana said, and Allura shook her head no.

"I'm not so sure about that....Lotor is different from the other Drule, from his father."

"Not different enough!" exclaimed Diana, and Allura hid a frown. Before she could even think up a suitable reply, the tent flap was lifting, Allura catching sight of Alfor entering. His expression was grim, stern eyes landing on the embracing women.

"I thought I'd find you here." His voice rumbled out with disapproval, hands landing on his hips. Diana seemed to flush, a guilty look in her eyes as she slowly disentangled from Allura.

"I was just bringing her the evening meal..."

"Someone else could have done that." Alfor pointed out, and Diana sighed.

"All right, I wanted to see her. To talk to her!" She made no move to stand, staring across the tent at her husband. "Is that so wrong?"

"No...no it is not." Alfor sighed. "I can't begrudge you the desire for wanting to get close to the girl, but I do think it best for you to wait until we know for certain whether she is our daughter or not."

"So I'm to ignore her until then?" Diana shook her head no. "I've had to keep away from my daughter for so many years. I can't bear to do so any longer!"

"If she even is our daughter..." muttered Alfor.

Diana's eyes flashed with hurt, she was standing now. "She is! I know it in my heart! That you can't see it..." She shook her head, surely biting back hurtful words.

"I'm just being cautious..." Alfor began, but Allura was speaking.

"Because you think I'm a spy? Or an assassin?"

"Those are valid concerns." Said Alfor. "But I also don't want my wife's heart to get broken." Diana expression softened at that, she stepped closer towards her husband. He let her approach, let Diana hug him, but he kept staring at Allura.

"I don't want anyone's heart to get broken." She said quietly. "I just wanted to find my parents...to know if they were alive or not. And if not, to find out all I could about the kind of people they were."

"You speak as though you had a choice in coming here." Alfor noted, and Allura flushed guiltily.

"I..." She sighed, wondering if she should just admit the truth. "I know of the Drule's purpose in coming here with me, but I? I had my own agenda here on Arus. I want nothing to do with the Drule rebel war, I just wanted my parents!"

"You have to know you can't remain out of this war, especially now!" Alfor said. "You can be with us or against us, you can't side with both!"

"Alfor!" Diana hissed out an exclamation, but the man did not look apologetic.

"This war is awfully one sided." Allura began, seeing the anger in her father's eyes. She hated having him look at her that way, but she continued. "The Drule will overpower you. They have more of everything, and don't have to rely on stealing to get their assets."

"We are thieves only because the Drule made us that way!" Alfor pointed out, sounding exasperated.

"Yes I know. But...But things could be different now." Allura said.

"Different?" Alfor scoffed. "Because they have a new King?"

"Yes!" Allura exclaimed. "Lotor is a different man from King Zarkon. He's trying to lead the Drule into change. It may take time but..."

"You speak as though you are on good terms with him!" Alfor pointed out, and Allura blushed. She began stammering out a response, but Alfor was speaking suspiciously. "Have you spoken with this Lotor? Has he come and told you lies about what he wants to do on Arus, to get your compliance?"

Allura almost wanted to laugh at that, shaking her head no. "Believe in me when I say I was not willing to travel to Arus as a prisoner. I wanted no part in his schemes."

"That makes it sound as though you are privy to what he has planned." Alfor pointed out.

"I don't know everything..." She admitted with a sigh. "But I do know what will happen if your rebels aren't caught soon. The Drule will begin to randomly target the slaves, executing them for the rebellion's crimes. You cannot allow that to happen!"

"And you say this King is different from the previous one?" scoffed Alfor.

"He is!" Allura insisted, flushing redder. "But he's also a practical man. He can't allow the rebels to run wild on Arus. He'll put a stop to you all...and I fear for you and Diana both!"

"What would you have us do?" Diana asked at the same time Alfor made an exclamation.

"We can't just stop. To give up means nothing will change."

"Then you'll all die." Allura said sadly, grief blossoming in her heart at the very thought. "I don't want that. And I don't think you do either!"

"We don't." Agreed Diana. "But I'm afraid there is no other way. The people of Arus are depending on us. We can't fail them a second time."

"But..." She trailed off, Allura realizing her arguments would be useless against them. They wee determined to see things through, no matter the cost. "I don't want to lose you a second time." That had Diana moving towards her, the woman hugging Allura before Alfor could stop her.

"I wish I could believe in this new King of yours." Alfor said at last. "But he's had weeks now to make change, and nothing has been done on Arus."

"Change isn't always quick." Allura pointed out, still in Diana's arms. "Especially when one runs as big an empire as the Drule have."

"Then let the rebels be the incentive needed for a slow acting King to move into action." Alfor said. Allura frowned at him, Alfor gazing tiredly back at her. "Come Diana. It's late. We could all use a good rest now."

"Just five minutes more..." begged Diana, but Allura was already pulling back from her embrace.

"Your husband is right. Please....sleep now. We can always talk some more tomorrow."

"All...all right." Diana was clearly reluctant to leave Allura's side, catching at her right hand to give it a gentle squeeze. "Tomorrow then. I look forward to you telling me all about yourself."

"Yes.." Allura forced a smile, though inwardly she was panicking at the thought. How could she ever reveal to her mother that her upbringing had led her into a life of high class prostitution?

"Good night Allura." Alfor said, tone stiff as he led his wife away from her. Allura echoed the good-byes, watching sadly as they left the tent. It would be hours before she calmed down enough to be able to sleep, all the while turning over the conversations with Alfor and Diana in her head. She didn't see a way to save everyone, the burden of it weighing heavily on her shoulders. Was she right about Lotor? Was he different enough from Zarkon that he would find a way to make peace for Arus and it's people? She didn't know, and that troubled her all the more....

To Be Continued....

Michelle

Christine, the Dark Rose Maiden, yeah, you're right. So that's a sorta happy thing, even as she realizes her parents would be in trouble with Lotor for their part in the rebellion. I worry that the solutions to everything will seem OOC...I got to stop worrying all the time! *smacks self.*


	71. Chapter 71

The viewing deck was all but empty of people, the king's presence there had assured him his solitude. It hadn't taken much to get them to leave, just a glance at Lotor's face and they had wisely fled, not wanting to bear the brunt of his anger. And he was angry, Lotor wondering how things could have escalated to this point, Allura being taken, spirited away right out from under his nose.

He thought back to earlier, Lotor recalling the advice of one of his generals. The man had sworn up and down that the best way to lure the rebels out was to have the fleet not be present in town. It had made sense, Lotor understanding that so long as his ships were such an overwhelming presence, there stood little chance of the rebels acting. And so he had allowed them to depart, the ships hovering in the sky, circling leisurely about the northern kingdom of Arus.

The rebels had bided their time, giving the fleet enough time to be far enough away that there would be slim chance of them returning in time to be of use. Indeed by

the time they arrived, the town was in complete ruins, the few remaining buildings burnt to a crisp. But more than that, Allura was missing, Lotor sending his men to search the woods for her.

It was a chilling moment when word came that the guards who had been on duty to guard her cell were found dead. Murdered, and stripped of any valuables, and no sign of Allura to be found. There was only one slim chance for relief, and that was that her abductors hadn't seen fit to kill her then and there. As long as there wasn't a body, it meant she could still be alive.

He was caught in the midst of a heavy sigh, Lotor's hands tightening on the railing as footsteps entered the room. He could tell by the sound that it was several people, and they drew closer to him. He didn't turn, not even when they paused a respectful distance away from him. He was too busy trying to compose himself, staring without seeing out at the Arus' landscape.

"Your highness...." A tentative voice, one of his aides speaking. "We are awaiting your commands....."

Lotor drew breath, straightening taller before turning to face the group. Aside from two of his aides, there was the general who had advised him, along with several of his peers. The general looked nervous, the man trying not to fidget as Lotor stared at him. Lotor wondered what his face showed, did it promise him death for his earlier advice?

A smile then, Lotor knowing what he had decided then and there. "General Querak." The Drule went still at his name, Lotor's smile turning more menacing. "It was your suggestion that we leave the town, was it not?"

"Yes, your highness." A reluctant bob of the General's head, the man's hands clasped together, fingers anxiously wringing out the skin. "It was the only way to ensure the rebels would appear..."

"And appear they did." Lotor said without inflection to his voice. He gestured at the window, in the distance they could see still the smoking wrecks of what was once a town. The general seemed to flinch at that sight, though he did not whimper for forgiveness.

"And just under whose command was it that we fly far enough south that aide would be impossible to render in time?" Lotor asked, and Querak was speaking, voice low and urgent.

"It was mine, but..."

"But?" Lotor hissed, his hand hovering over the hilt of his sword. A sword that was never far from his side, his fingers itching to grasp hold of it and plunge it into the appropriate parties. "BUT WHAT?"

At his shout, the others wisely backed up, leaving Querak and Lotor the illusion of privacy. It was something Querak surely did not appreciate, the man swallowing nervously. "I thought...I thought the soldiers we left in town would be enough to handle the rebels."

"You thought wrong." With a fluid motion, his sword was drawn, the lazon's hum echoing in the cavernous room.

"Sire please....there was no way of knowing....I--WE had no way of estimating just how calculated and troublesome the rebel attacks would be." The general did not turn his back on Lotor, but Querak's hands were gesturing at his comrades, trying to include them in the fault. "There was no way to know!" He added, backing up as Lotor advanced on him.

"Did you not take the proper time to learn of the rebels and their history? Their attack patterns?" Lotor demanded. "I had men made available to you, soldiers who had personal experience with these terrorists. You should have used their knowledge to better acquaint yourself with the enemy we're facing!"

"I can do better!" Querak said, sounding almost breathless in his fear. "Just give me one more chance..."

"The time for chances is over with." Lotor said coldly, swinging his sword. Querak tried to run, and was cut down, the sword slicing into his neck. The general screamed, the blow was not clean, leaving Lotor to have to hack his head free of his flailing body. The gathered men watching barely reacted, one or two even looked approving, knowing this was the way of things in the Drule Empire.

Calmly, Lotor wiped his sword clean on the dead general's clothes, and then was sheathing it in his hilt. "Commander...."

The commander stepped forward, supplying his name. "Commander Morgor sire!"

"Morgor..." Lotor smiled a thin smile, glancing at his young commander. "You are hereby appointed to General. See to it that you don't make the same mistakes as Querak."

"Yes, sire." General Morgor did a quick bow, eyes shining with satisfaction.

Ignoring the body on the floor, Lotor continued to speak. "Tell me. What is the status of the search? Have we found anything? Anything at all?"

One of his aides spoke up, the man not needing to glance at the paperwork he held. "We've managed to search over seventy percent of the forest. And the surrounding towns that border it. Our soldiers in these towns have seen little, and the slaves there are reluctant to talk....."

"Then it's time to put the pressure on them." Lotor told them, earning an answering bob of the man's head. "They must know something...find out what that something is!"

"Yes, sire!"

"Have any slaves gone missing from those towns?" Lotor wanted to know. "The rebels have to come from somewhere...."

"Er...." Now the aide consulted the paperwork, but ultimately gave a helpless shrug. "There's been little reports of runaway slaves. Everyone appears to be where they belong although..."

"Although?" Lotor asked sharply. "What?"

"Arus' records of it's slaves haven't been meticulously kept up on." The aide was apologetic. "Some could have slipped through the cracks."

"That is unacceptable!" Lotor snapped, and began pacing before the group. "I want you to organize a party. Have them work on registering each and every slave into the computers. I want records of every man, woman and child, I want to know every detail of where they are, where they are supposed to be, and if they are missing. The slaves should have little free time afforded to them. I want to know where they go when they are not working. Is that understood?"

"Yes, your highness, perfectly." The aide answered. "I'll get to work immediately on this."

"Good." Lotor said, then paused a moment. He knew what he was about to suggest would get a bad reaction, and he braced himself for the shouts that would surely follow. "In the meantime, I am going down to Arus."

"Sire?" A collective answer, the men looking confused.

"I am not content to wait on the rebels and whatever it is that they want to do with Allura." Lotor continued. "It's time to make my presence known."

"That's too dangerous!" protested one of the Generals.

"Yes!" Agreed another. "You'll be putting not only yourself at risk, but the Drule Empire itself. We cannot allow you to..."

"You cannot stop me!" roared Lotor, the force of his anger making them all take a step back. "I'm going to get Allura back...."

"You risk much for one girl..." pointed out an aide, a shrewd look in his eyes. "Your father would be disappointed."

"I don't give a damn what my dead father would think." Lotor retorted angrily even as he knew the aide's words were true. He could practically hear Zarkon sneering in his head, telling him how human and foolish he was acting. "That girl matters to me..."

"More than the future well being of the Drule Empire?" The aide demanded.

That brought him up hesitating, the gathered men exchanging knowing looks at the King's pause. They surely didn't understand his uncertainty, Lotor weighing carefully in his mind what sort of reaction his potential answers would earn him. It wasn't that he didn't care for Allura, in fact some would say he cared too much for the girl. To the point that it weakened him, Lotor knowing he was liable to have a mutiny on his hands if he admitted that one girl could matter more than the Empire itself.

"Sire..." The aide's silky tone purred out satisfaction, the Drule confidant Lotor had been made to see reason. "The girl can easily be replaced...." A sharp breath from Lotor, the King hissing at those words. "You cannot."

"Not now at any rate..." muttered Lotor, knowing it was all a matter of reproduction that kept his value so high. At the moment he was the single most important Drule in the kingdom, with nary a child to his name to replace him should the unthinkable happen. Even if he proved unpopular with the decisions he made, many would fight to keep him on the throne, preferring him to an uncertain future of battles over the throne.

His value would drop once he made a child or two, legitimate heirs that would be groomed to someday replace him. It wasn't completely unheard of to kill the current monarch, allow the heir's guardians to rule over the empire until the children came of age. Lotor felt certain he would have to hold off on making babies until he secured his popularity, easing the Drule into the changes he wanted to make to the empire.

Still right then and there he didn't give a damn about any of it, wanting Allura back, safe and sound. "How well do the slaves know my face?"

"Sire?" A confused expression was answer to his question, Lotor almost impatient as he gestured wildly with his hand.

"My face. Do the Arusians know what the current King of Doom looks like?" An exchanging of looks, his aides and generals unsure. "Would a double suffice in fooling them into thinking the Drule King walks amongst them?"

"It may." Allowed an aide, a hesitant look on his face. "But we came unprepared for such a need...."

"Check among the men. See if there's not anyone that could at least pass for me from a distance." Lotor told them.

"All right. but why?"

"If I can't go down in person, than a double will have to suffice. The Drule King is too tempting a target. The rebels will come out for him." Lotor didn't care if he was putting needless men in danger, he'd let even more die if it meant getting Allura back. "And when they do? We catch them."

"It won't be easy..." warned one of the aides. "The rebels have proved surprisingly difficult to corner..."

"Nothing worth it's value is ever easy." Lotor pointed out. "Make sure the double is properly wired for tracking. Perhaps an under the skin implant so the rebels remain unaware of the tracking device..."

"Yes sire. That's a wise idea." Agreed one of the aides, making a note of his order on the papers he carried. "I must say....things would be a lot easier if that mistress of yours had been implanted in a similar fashion."

It was an offhanded remark, a simple grouse that got Lotor thinking. He stared at the aide, a stunned look on his face, even as he knew he had not taken that measure towards keeping track of Allura. The aide felt the weight of Lotor's gaze on him, the man looking up from his writing.

"What is it your highness?" The aide seemed nervous, not liking his King staring so blatantly at him.

"Get a hold of Madame Elianza." Lotor ordered, not daring to hope in the thought that had fashioned in his mind. "I need to speak to her at once!"

"Madame Elianza?" repeated the aide, a frown on his face. "Really your highness, now is not the time to be expanding your stable of mistresses!" The aide's eyes went wider at Lotor's glare, the man murmuring for forgiveness.

"Just do it." Lotor said coldly, the aide nodding. He pulled a communicator off his belt, the Drule stepping away from the group to hold a hurried conversation with whoever was on the other end. Lotor did not pause to listen to the conversation, instead turning to talk to the remaining aide and generals. "In the meantime, I want preparations underway for my double's arrival in the biggest of the towns that border the forest."

The men were nodding, the remaining aide writing this down. Lotor smiled, but it was without humor. "I want it to be a real splashy affair, one that will have everyone talking, including the slaves."

"What will we tell them about the King's arrival on Arus?" asked General Morgor.

"Tell them..." Lotor paused, weighing his options. "A mixture of things really. Tell them I've come to inspect the state of this troublesome planet. Tell them I've tired of my men's lack of results. That I intend to lead the fight against the rebels personally. Tell them whatever you need to stir up the slaves, to the point they carry word back to the rebels."

"It'll make things even more volatile on Arus." pointed out Morgor. "We might be escalating things to an all out war."

"It's a war we'll win. One way or another." Lotor said darkly. "The rebels may have started things, but I intend to be the one to finish this farce. However...." Lotor noted the harried aide was returning to the group, the King not quite smiling at that. "All this may be rendered needless in a moment. Well? Have you gotten a hold of the Madame?"

"Yes, your highness. They're transferring the call down to this floor." The aide explained. Already behind him, the glass pane that showed the landscape of Arus was flickering, static and snow replacing it. A man dressed in a deck hand's uniform appeared, bowing and saluting to the gathered group of Drules.

"Er...do you want to take this call in private?" asked the aide, and Lotor shook his head.

"It doesn't matter either way." He nodded to the man on the screen. "Put me through to the Madame."

"Yes, your highness!" The man exclaimed, and within seconds his image was replaced with that of Madame Elianza. She wasn't wearing the most gracious of expressions, looking as though she was struggling to keep annoyance off her beautiful face. She was tapping manicured nails against the table top, staring out towards Lotor and his men.

When she became aware that the connection had been established, she forced a thin smile on her lips, bowing her head in a subtle show of respect. "I believe a congratulations are in order your highness. You are now King since last I saw you."

"Yes." Lotor nodded. "But let us dispense with the pleasantries, and get to the heart of the matter."

"All right." A shrewd look from her, Elianza's stare considering. "To what do I owe this honor? Surely you have not gotten tired of Allura already."

He tried to keep an impassive face at her words, Lotor appearing cool and unconcerned with what he was about to say. "Not at all. Although I do seemed to have misplaced her currently."

A quick flutter of Elianza's thick eyelashes, the woman blinking rapidly in shock. "I think I must have misunderstood you. You can't possibly be telling me you LOST her."

"Not so much lost, as....she was taken." Lotor's words had the Madame paling, the woman looking shocked.

"Taken? By one of your enemies?" She demanded with a hiss of air. She didn't wait for his confirmation, eyes narrowing as she unleashed a tirade against him. "Your highness, when I allowed you to take possession of my charge, it was under the strict understanding that nothing bad would happen to her. How could you have allowed this to happen?"

"It doesn't matter how it happened. Just that it did." Lotor interrupted, watching as she pursed her lips together, giving her the look of one tasting something sour. "And I need your help to get her back." A murmur of conversation from behind him, the Drules speculating on what the Madame could do. "You keep track of your charges, do you not?"

"Of course." Understanding had dawned in Madame Elianza's eyes, the woman nodding. "All my students have been implanted with tracking chips in case....something unfortunate happens."

"Is the one inside Allura still active?" Lotor didn't dare let his hope show, waiting on an anxious breath for Madame Elianza's answer.

"It should be." Elianza said. "It's just a matter of checking to learn her current coordinates. I'll send over the information immediately."

"Do that." Lotor ordered, and she nodded. He thought the conversation was over with, but then she was speaking once more.

"Bring her back safely, your highness."

"I will." Lotor promised.

"And have the poor girl call me when she's back!" Elianza added, letting her concern show in her voice. "I'm sure she'll need a familiar shoulder to cry on."

"I'll keep that in mind." Lotor said, wanting to be the one to comfort Allura if she needed it. He left Elianza on the line, his aide stepping forward to transmit the information the Madame would present them with to the proper channels. Lotor himself felt renewed hope, for once the King feeling there was a chance to return Allura safe and sound, and back where she belonged.

Okay so the rewrite is longer than the original 71! Whoo hoo! And thanks to Tenjp for giving me the suggestions that are helping me to resolve something in the story! You saw part of it with the contact of Madame Elianza!

To Be Continued....

Michelle

Christine, the Dark Rose Maiden, you are so right. We can twist the characters around to our playing field, with alternate realities. XD I feel a little better now, thanks! I hope you will still feel that way when you see what Lotor agrees to in my quest for a happy ending for this fic! XD And you have me blushing from the praise about how this is one of the best L and A fics you've read. I'm so flattered and honored to hear that! Thank you so much!


	72. Chapter 72

It was bright and early when Diana entered the tent, another bowl full of soup clutched between her hands. A smile was on her face, a kind of expectant look in her green eyes as she gazed at her daughter. Allura could only smile weakly back, though she gladly accepted the meal from the woman. It tasted as good as last night's meal, some sort of vegetable soup that Allura ate up to the last spoonful.

Diana sat besides her, hands fidgeting with her skirts as she waited for Allura to finish eating. Allura for her part took her time, nervous about the topics her mother would choose to discuss. It was the same nervous feeling that had kept her up half the night, Allura wondering just what to tell her mother about her upbringing. She certainly didn't want to lie to the woman, and yet she was scared of the disappointment that would surely cross Diana's features if she learned of the truth.

So she began searching for topics, mind desperate for ways to distract Diana from Allura. "What..." She was putting the bowl aside, licking her lips nervously. "What was Arus like before the Drule came?"

"Peaceful." Diana promptly answered. "You must understand, the problems started a bit before we were conquered. You see Allura, Arus had little to fear in the way of enemies before the Drule Empire set their sights on our world."

"Because of Voltron?" Allura asked, and Diana hesitated.

"We didn't always have Voltron." She said at last. "It was Alfor's father who helped to create the robot. All in an effort to keep back the Drule." Another pause from Diana, the woman surely considering her words. "Before Voltron we got by like all the other planets did. With a little luck and a strong military force."

"But it wasn't enough, was it?" questioned Allura.

"No...it's unfortunate but true. The Drule Empire was relentless...attack after attack coming. We barely managed to hold them off, and it just got worse after Zarkon killed our King." A sad look came to her eyes. "I wish you could have met your grandfather. He was a great man, your father Alfor bears many of his traits."

"What about other grandparents?" Allura asked, wondering if she could dare hope to expand her family. "Do they still live?" Diana sighed, shaking her head no. Allura couldn't help but deflate at that. "I shouldn't be greedy."

"Greedy?" Diana repeated, confused.

"For more than I already have." Allura explained. "I'm lucky enough to have my parents alive and well. It should be enough..."

"Oh child..." A quick hug from Diana, the woman petting Allura's hair. "It's not wrong to want to have a family, a big one. And they would have been delighted with the woman you've become."

Allura grew flustered at that, grateful the hug kept Diana from seeing her face. She had doubts that any member of her family would be pleased with her, a courtesan and mistress of the King of the very Empire that led their planet to ruin.

"Did you and Alfor ever try to have any more kids?" Allura asked, pulling back. She rubbed at her face, trying to calm down enough to stop worrying about where her life had led her to.

"No, not really." Diana said. "It would have been to hard a life to introduce a child to. But also...we both agreed it would have felt like we were trying to replace the child we had lost..."

"I wouldn't have faulted you if you had tried." Allura told her. "I can't imagine what it's like losing a child..."

"It's no more easy than losing a parent figure." Diana replied. "We've all had losses in our lives..."

"Yes...yes we have." Agreed Allura, thinking of Adaline. "Did you ever regret what you decided? Giving up the planet for the life of one child?"

"Oh Allura..." Diana appeared upset at her question, Allura flushing pink.

"I'm sorry..." Allura lowered her gaze, staring at her hands on her lap. "It's just...I worried you would have come to hate me for the decision you made. When I found out you lived, about my heritage...so many thoughts went through my mind. So many fears and concerns..."

Diana was touching her right hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Never doubt that we love you. That we acted out of that love to keep you alive. It made things harder for us yes, but how could we do anything else?"

"But you had the whole planet's welfare to look after..." Allura whispered. "Is one child really that important?"

"To us, yes." Diana said. "It may have been foolish, it may have been wrong to balance out the lives of so many for one child...but we acted with the heart of a parent, and not the wisdom of a ruler."

"They must hate me." Allura continued to whisper, darting a peek at Diana. "I'm the reason for all this. The people of Arus wouldn't be slaves if not for me. No wonder that man, that Garret looked at me with such malicious anger."

"Garret...struggles with things. We all have our own demons to contend with. Some manage, some don't." Diana answered. "And yes, some people cannot understand why we chose what we chose. But you ask the mothers, the thought of letting their child die, and you can see they sympathize with the decision we had to make."

"I guess we all have to make touch decisions sooner or later." Allura said, thinking of Lotor in that moment.

"It's a part of life." Diana agreed. "Tell me Allura, how did you..."

"Will it be time for the test results soon?" Allura interrupted, fearing her mother had been about to ask a question that had unpleasant answers.

Diana looked a bit surprised at the interruption, but nodded. "Yes...why don't we go and see now if they're ready?"

Allura nodded, eager to escape the tent and whatever questions Diana might have had for her. "I'd like that."

"All right then." Holding Allura's hand, Diana stood, gently pulling her daughter up with her. Allura nervously smoothed her free hand down her skirt, allowing Diana to lead her out of the tent. The guards were there, they turned surprised to see Diana escorting Allura out of it.

"Lady Diana...what are you doing?" asked one.

"It's all right Layel." Diana reassured. "We're merely headed to Gorma's tent."

"I didn't hear about any of this from Alfor." complained the guard.

"Alfor is not the only one who makes decisions in this camp." Diana retorted. "Now if you will excuse us..."

"At least take one of us with you as a precaution." Suggested the other guard, seeming to pale when Diana turned to him. Allura didn't know what kind of look her mother gave him, but it backed the man down.

"Allura is my daughter." Diana announced. "I am confidant I am as safe with her as I am with anyone else in this camp. A guard will not be necessary."

"All right my lady." The guard murmured, but Allura had the distinct feeling they would be contacting Alfor about this.

"Thank you for your concern." Diana added, and led Allura past the two guards. They walked a few feet more away from the tent, and then Diana was speaking. "They mean well. They don't want anything bad to happen to me. It's quite a change from a few years ago."

"Oh?" Allura cast a glance back at the guards, who were staring at them suspiciously. "What do you mean?"

"There was a time when my husband and I weren't always the respected pillars of the community." Diana explained with a sigh.

"Because of the choice you made..." Allura realized.

"Yes. It was a difficult time...in some ways it still is." Admitted Diana. "Not everyone has forgiven us. There are still sectors of Arus where Alfor and I are not welcome."

"I can't imagine what it's like..." Allura said, noticing as they moved through the camp, people stopped to smile and wave a greeting to Diana. They also looked at Allura, eyeing her with some suspicion, leaving her to wonder what they knew about her. "To be so persecuted."

"We're working to make amends." Diana answered. "This rebellion of ours...it's an atonement for our past decisions...if we can bring about change to Arus, no matter how little as long as it's positive...then we will have done something good for our people."

"It's an admirable effort." Allura told her.

"And yet I hear your worry." Diana turned to smile over her shoulder at Allura. "I haven't forgotten what you said last night. You fear for us...and not just the rebels, but all the people of Arus."

"I just understand how the Drule work." Allura replied. "They are determined to end this, one way or another."

"And they brought you here to Arus as part of that scheme?" Diana asked.

Allura hesitated, thinking it over before nodding. "Yes. They don't know about you and Alfor, but they were hoping to use me as bait to lure out the rebels."

"Bait..."

"One way or another, be it the rebel's desire for vengeance, or for a symbol to unite under. It didn't really matter, so long as they came for me." Allura explained. "I doubt the Drule expected me to be successfully taken from them."

"They underestimated us then." Diana said, pausing before a tent that bore little difference from all the other tents they had passed.

"They won't make that mistake again." Warned Allura, watching as Diana began to lift up the tent flap.

"Doctor Gorma? Do you have a moment? Oh..." Diana trailed off in surprise, having caught sight of Gorma standing with her husband. "Alfor...you're already here..."

"Hello Diana...Allura..." Alfor and Gorma greeted them, expressions solemn. Allura wondered if the doctor had revealed the results of the test yet, and if that was the reason for such a dour look on her father's face.

Diana smiled, seeming not to notice the expressions the men wore. "Were you that eager for the test results that you came rushing here?" She asked.

Alfor seemed embarrassed by the question, a slight cough escaping him. "Something like that." He admitted. "What are you doing here? I didn't call for you, either one of you..."

"I...WE couldn't wait any longer." Diana answered as she and Allura entered the tent. Allura took time to study her surroundings, noticing the many dried herbs that hung on the canvas walls, along with crates that supported various potion bottles. There was even some kind of lab kit spread out on a small table, with what looked like blood samples hooked up to the tubing.

Alfor was frowning at Diana's answer, but it was Gorma who spoke. "Well, you are just in time...I was about to give your husband the results of the DNA testing."

"I hope you have good news for us doctor." Alfor said, though Diana bristled at his words.

"Of course he has good news for us! This is our daughter after all!"

"That remains to be seen." Alfor said, turning to look at Gorma. "Well, doctor? What are the results?"

"Ah yes..." Gorma picked up a folder off the table, and began shuffling through the papers inside. "I can say...with almost 90 percent certainty..." He paused, seeming to study the pages for the first time. "That this girl is indeed your daughter."

Allura didn't know what to do in the moment, how to react. Somehow a gasp seemed inappropriate, Allura glancing quickly between her parents. Diana looked overcome with emotion, eyes gleaming with tears as she beamed with pride. Alfor was as always hard to read, but the merest glimpse of stunned disbelief shined in his eyes.

"My daughter...?" He whispered, and Diana was the one who answered.

"I knew. I told you I knew!" She was already pulling Allura into another hug, her body seeming to tremble with emotion. Allura hugged her back, but kept on glancing at Alfor who seemed shaken by the news.

"I..." He began, then trailed off.

"Yes?" Allura asked, and once again he was coughing, trying to cover his emotions with the sound.

"Forgive me for doubting you." He said at last. "But I had to be sure. So much was...is at stake here..."

"Forget about that now, and come give your daughter a hug!" commanded Diana, her laugh seeming to die down on a sob. For a second it looked as though Diana would not release Allura to Alfor, the woman holding her tight. Alfor moved stiffly, but came closer, reaching out to touch Allura's shoulder. At his touch, Allura became overwhelmed with emotion, breaking down into messy tears that dribbled down her cheeks.

"Father!" Allura cried out, and though Alfor made no move to embrace her, Allura was catching at his hand, clinging to it. It was the first time she could remember actually touching the man, and she relished the contact. She was sniffling, trying not to break down to the point she wouldn't be understood. "I've waited for this moment." Allura told them. "To be reunited with my parents...it's all I've longed for since learning about you!"

"Learning?" echoed Alfor, and it was Diana who answered.

"She didn't know." Diana took a shuddery breath, trying to keep herself composed. "The truth was kept from her for all these years."

"I didn't know." Confirmed Allura, still holding onto her father's hand. "I only just recently learned about my true heritage. I grew up on Doom, with only the vague sense of knowing I had parents...but not who they were, not that they loved me, or of where I really came from." She sniffled again, embarrassed by how pitiful she must look in the moment. "I'm sorry. It's all so overwhelming...I went from having no family to having a mother and a father who loved me enough to make such a huge sacrifice."

Alfor smiled slightly at that, his hand moving to cup her face. "There's no need to apologize. We all have a right to be upset about what was taken from us." Doctor Gorma was in the background, moving things around on his desk. He seemed to be ignoring them, trying to give them privacy inside his tent. "We were denied the right to be a family...just one more reason to curse the Drule."

Allura blinked rapidly at that, knowing he did speak the truth. She should hate the Drule for what they did, and yet she couldn't blame all of them. Certainly not Lotor who had been just a child when she was brought to Doom.

"We have that chance now." Diana said softly, smiling at them both. "We can't ever make up for lost time, but we can forge a future together."

"A future.." Murmured Allura.

"Yes." Alfor agreed. "But to guarantee it's a happy future, we have to defeat the Drule. We have to rid Arus of them, or else we will always live under their threat."

"It won't be easy." Allura shook her head, privately thinking it's impossible. "You are vastly outnumbered."

"We have to try!" Diana insisted, Alfor nodding.

Allura kept quiet, thinking her parents and the rest of the rebels were deluding themselves if they thought their terrorist tactics would be enough to free a whole planet from an empire. She thought their best bet was to talk to Lotor, to somehow negotiate for things to be better. She wondered if either side would agree, and feared they would not.

Her doubt must have shown on her face, Alfor was sighing, his hand releasing her cheek. "We've been making preparations. We'll soon move on from the small tasks of sabotage, to something far more destructive."

Her curiosity got the better of her, Allura asking, "Like what?"

Her father seemed to hesitate, earning a reproachful look from Diana. "You can tell Allura." She didn't wait for him to do so. "We've been gathering supplies...to make bigger, more deadlier bombs..."

"More bombings?" Allura asked with a shiver going through her body.

"I know it must sound terribly violent, but freedom won't be earned through peaceful methods. Not with the Drule." A shake of her father's head, Alfor looking disgusted. "Those savages only understand brute shows of strength."

"But what if there was another way?" Allura wanted to know. "What if...you could talk things out?" Alfor and Diana did not laugh at her question, though they did exchange amused looks.

"And just who would we talk to?" Alfor wanted to know. "Who among the Drule would even listen to us?"

"There's..." Her answer was interrupted before it was fully voiced, the young rebel Garret bursting into Gorma's tent.

"Garret!" Came an exclamation of voices, Doctor Gorma approaching the young man.

"Is someone hurt?"

"No." Garret answered, locking eyes with Alfor. "We have to leave. The Drule search parties are drawing nearer to this camp."

"Search parties!" Diana exclaimed, sounding horrified. "Why are they being so relentless this time around?"

"It's surely because of her." Garret hissed, glaring in Allura's direction.

"I don't believe it!" protested Diana, hugging Allura protectively.

"Believe what you like, but it's happening right now." Garret tore his gaze from Allura to look at Alfor once more. "There's more."

"More?" asked Alfor, and Allura had a very bad feeling about whatever Garret was about to say.

"The King of the Drule Empire is on Arusian soil." The young rebel answered.

"WHAT?" exclaimed Diana and Alfor, a mixture of emotions in their voices.

"Yes." Another look at Allura, the girl sure she had gone pale with shock. "He's been spotted in Rugasta. Bold as can be, setting up base in one of the buildings. Even made a pretty speech about how he was going to bring down the rebellion personally." Garret narrowed his eyes at Allura. "She had to have known he was on board the ships that came to Arus."

"Now, now Garret. You are jumping to conclusions." Alfor admonished.

"Am I?" Garret demanded. "Then why does she look so frightened?" Alfor turned to glance at Allura, who shook her head no.

"Allura?"

"What are you going to do?" Her voice was faint, Allura ignoring the question in her parent's eyes.

"What do you think?" demanded Garret with a snide laugh. "We're going to kill him!"

"Kill him?" Allura gasped out her exclamation, truly horrified at the thought. "NO!"

Alfor frowned at her. "It's one way to get our message across."

"You'll only make things worse for yourself if you kill Lotor!" Allura protested. She glanced at Diana, trying not to sob. "Mother please...Lotor is not like Zarkon. Tell them! He doesn't deserve to die!"

"Doesn't deserve to die?" scoffed Garret. "He's a Drule. They all should die. If we could wipe out the entire race, we'd be doing the galaxy a favor!"

"There's others who would rise up to take the Drule's place." Allura said, thinking of Demos now. "And Lotor was just a child when Arus was taken by Doom." Her words didn't seem to move them, Allura turning even more desperate. "Please! Don't make the son pay for the sins of the father!" She brushed a hand against her eyes, smearing her tears. "If you would just let me get close to him, I could...I could speak on your behalf. I'm sure something could be arranged!"

"Listen to her Alfor! Your supposed daughter is a Drule sympathizer!" spat Garret.

"Only because she grew up among them." Diana was quick to point out.

"It's because I grew up with them, that I know what Lotor is like." Allura snapped out, almost angry now. "I can talk to him, I know he'll listen!"

"The time for talk is past. We have to act now." Garret said. "We have to take this chance and kill him. Use her if you must to get close to him, but strike the blow Alfor. Strike it for all of Arus!"

"NO!" Allura all but screamed.

"We don't have time to argue about this." Alfor decided. "Garret, spread the word. We break camp. Everyone must help to carry what they can. We mustn't let our belongings fall into the Drule's hands."

"We're going to leave?" Diana was surprised. "We're not going to stay to fight to keep this ground?"

"it's just a small piece of land...we can easily set up elsewhere." Alfor explained. But for now, we'll leave it. Everyone is to merge with the slave encampments...hide amongst them until we can reconvene in a new spot."

"Understood!" Garret said, a grim look on his face. "I'll have everyone ready to leave within the hour."

"Thank you Garret." Alfor said, the rebel already hurrying out of Gorma's tent. He glanced at Allura, but she seemed to be shell shocked, just staring glumly at the floor. "I'm sorry." Alfor said, touching her shoulder once more. "I know you must be confused, your loyalties are divided. But you have to know you cannot trust a Drule, even one who is your childhood friend."

"You're wrong about him." Allura insisted, shrugging off Alfor's hand. "He's not...not as bad as the other Drule!" That earned a sad, sympathetic look from Diana, Alfor muttering things about Allura being misguided. Allura ignored him, lapsing into silence, once again fearing for everyone involved in the situation on Arus. She couldn't help but wonder what Lotor was thinking, revealing his presence like this, even as she knew he was probably acting out of desperation to find her.

She could only hope his desperation didn't lead him to do anything more foolish, Allura not sure her heart could handle the unthinkable happening to either her parents or Lotor.

To Be Continued!

Michelle

Christine, the Dark Rose Maiden, thanks and congrats on winning some ribbony awards in the horse show! I myself am so tired, it's hard to think straight...Z_Z I need to go sleep...Yes! Lotor isn't afraid to unleash his drule side to get results and punish those who fail him! XD Especially when he's freaked out over Allura! Making babies is the last thin he wants to do, or needs...not with those shifty eyed nobles hovering around! And thank you for the vote of confidance story conclusion wise! :)


	73. Chapter 73

It had taken almost the full hour for the rebels to finish their preparations to abandon camp, Allura amazed at the efficiency displayed in breaking up their surroundings. The tents had been taken down, bundled into packs that also contained various goods. Everyone was taking part in carrying goods away from this location, even Allura had a heavy back pack strapped to her back.

It was almost more than she could carry, Allura sweating and straining under her burden. Her mother Diana moved next to her, looking equally put out by the pack and the bags she carried. Alfor was having a more easier time of it, Allura envying her father's quick and sure steps. There was two more men with them, Garret and Layel, the rebels pulling double duty by acting as guards as well as carriers.

She envied the groups that had carts with them, the people piling the rickety wooden contraptions high with weapons and other belongings. There would be few of any items left behind for the Drules, the rebels transporting it all away. Only a few crates had been left behind, marking the clearing as what it had once been. Allura could tell to leave even those things behind had pained the rebels, but they had simply run out of the man power to carry everything away.

It wasn't just the pack that had Allura sweating, the girl lifting a hand to brush at her damp forehead. She had been given a cloak, a wool garment that was far too heavy for the noon day sun. Even with the canopy of the trees blocking most of the sunlight from the woods, she perspired. Allura wished she could do away with the cloak, but the rebels had insisted, worried the Drules would somehow recognize her among the other slaves.

The plan of the rebels was to blend in with the slaves, not stand out, Allura's party heading towards one of the towns that bordered the forest. At all costs they were to avoid Rugasta, word having traveled that it was a hot bed of Drule activity. Hundreds of soldiers were in the town, all present to guard their King. Allura was grateful for their presence, knowing they would die before letting the rebels lay one finger on Lotor.

There hadn't been much talk about killing Lotor since that moment in Gorma's tent, Allura wondering if it was because of how upset the topic had made her, or because Alfor still had some issue of mistrust towards her. She held back her sighs as Allura glanced at her father, the man walking a few feet in front of her. He wasn't quite leading the group, Garret taking up position before him.

She knew somewhere ahead of them were other rebels, the men and women scouting ahead, leaving signs about what paths were safe to take, and where to turn away in case of danger from the Drules. Somewhere behind her was Layel, guarding the rear, the man almost silent as he moved through the forest. Not at all like Allura, who seemed to snap every twig and branch she came across, her feet causing rocks to bump and slide across the ground.

It was enough racket to rouse the dead, Garret complaining loudly about her clumsiness. It left Allura flush of face, the girl feeling as though she was a burden to the

group.

"I'm sorry." She said out loud, apologizing for the umpteenth time.

"It's all right Allura." Diana reassured her with a smile. "Your simply not used to this kind of pace."

"Hmph." Garret snorted. "Just what kind of spoiled life did the princess grow up with on Doom?"

It was hardly a question she wanted to answer, Allura sure she was blushing even harder. "I didn't get out very much..." Allura murmured. "They kept Lotor and I confined to the castle."

"Listen to her! Lotor and I!" Scoffed Garret. "Speaking so familiarly of that Drule."

"I can't change the past..." Allura began, upset with Garret's tone. "And the truth is I was raised as the King's friend, his companion."

"And what a friend he is, imprisoning you on Arus, planning to kill you." Garret pointed out.

"You understand nothing!" Allura snapped, sure she was shaking with her suppressed emotion.

"Then why don't you explain it to us?" demanded Garret.

"I..."

"That's enough Garret." Alfor interrupted her. "Now is not the time for anyone to be rehashing a painful past."

Garret muttered something inaudible under his breath, but seemed to drop the subject for now. Allura cast a grateful look in her father's direction, but his back was to her, the man squeezing past trees.

"At least the woods are still intact." Diana murmured besides Allura. She glanced at her mother, the woman's breath huffing out slightly. "You can almost get a glimpse of Arus' former beauty when surrounding by the forest.'

"I saw Arus from one of the ships." Allura told her. "It makes a beautiful sight, even from out in space."

"The land has been devastated by the Drule." Diana continued. "So many of our towns and cities destroyed. Nature seems dead set on reclaiming the land from us...at least the segments of land that hasn't been mined to the point of drying out." She sighed then.

"Someday...Arus will be restored." Alfor spoke then. "Our civilization will thrive, our homes rebuilt even better than they had been. You'll get to see Arus as it was meant to be seen...a shining utopia."

"I'd like that." Allura said, even as she had doubts. She couldn't shake the feeling that as things were now, the rebels were needlessly fooling themselves about the kind of results they would get. And yet she knew better than to try and make them see things from her point of view, knowing it she would only succeed in upsetting everyone.

She wondered if she could somehow sneak away from her parents and the guards, Allura wanting to get in contact with Lotor. It was more than want, she was desperate to speak to him, to earn his reassurance that they would somehow find a way to make things right for Arus and it's people.

The small group of five had lapsed into silence, walking farther and farther through the forest. Occasionally Garret would stop them, leaving them guarded under the watchful eye of Layel. The young rebel would disappear past the trees, sometimes a full thirty minutes would pass before he returned. He'd often not comment on what he was doing, either allowing them to go the way he had gone, or sometimes directing them to a new path.

Allura was grateful for these times, for it allowed them the chance to set down their packs, and rest for a few moments. Already her feet felt as though they had swelled, her shoes suddenly too tight for comfort. Her legs were becoming heavy with every step, and her back ached something terrible. She leaned against a tree, her pack at her feet, wondering when and if this ordeal would be over with.

Her mother was drinking water from a flask, the woman looking as tired and red faced as Allura felt. Neither one seemed cut out for traveling with such heavy burdens, Diana pausing to sit down on the stump of a fallen tree. She even went so far as to dab some of the water onto a rag, Diana dabbing at her face with the damp material. "I'll be glad when we reach that camp."

"Is it much farther from here?" Allura wanted to know.

"It should be less than a mile's hike." Layel spoke up. "Provided we don't have to take any unforeseen detours."

She nearly groaned, both at the thought of how much more distance they had to travel, and the thought of extending that length with a detour. Diana smiled sympathetically at her, offering her the flask. Allura accepted gratefully, taking a long swallow of water.

"What will we do once at the slave camp?" Allura asked.

"Blending in is our first and foremost priority." Answered her father. "We'll have to play the part of frightened slave. We may even be forced to do some tasks for the Drules for the time being."

"Great." Groused Allura, recoiling at the thought of doing work after the long travel through the woods.

"When it's deemed safe enough, we'll move on to set up a new camp somewhere else." Continued Alfor. "it's my hope we won't have to spend more than a week playing at being subservient to the Drule."

"I see..." Allura murmured, the discussion seeming at an end. Everyone seemed to want to snag a few moments of time to themselves, resting wearily as they waited for Garret's return. Allura almost dozed off at one point, the lack of a proper' night's rest catching up with her.

Her heart nearly leaped out of her throat when Garret's voice came out loud and right besides her. "No time for sleeping princess! We got to get a move on!"

"Oh!" Allura was gasping, staring up at him wide eyed. He gave her a malicious smirk, the others seeming not to notice as they gathered their belongings.

"Come on. We still got a lot of ground to cover..." He was already turning away from her, Allura struggling to pull on her back pack.

"No detour this time...?" Allura asked, and Garret nodded.

"The markers signal it's safe to go this way." He let out a chuckle, a mean snicker of sound. "If you don't keep holding us back, we'll be able to reach the village soon."

"I.." Flushing, Allura hastily bit out an apology. "I'm sorry. I'm really not used to all this traveling on foot!"

"A spoiled brat right to the heart..." muttered Garret softly, the others seeming not to hear him. She frowned at his back, ready to angrily retort about how her life had been anything but spoiled.

"It wasn't all fun and games, my upbringing!" Allura snapped at him, trying her best to keep up with his hurried pace. "Yes, it may have been different from what you have known on Arus, but..."

"And just what do you think you know about Arus?" Garret whipped around to sneer at her, eyes flashing with anger. It left her taken aback, Allura unsued to such hostility displayed at her in such an open manner.

"I...I..." She stammered, tongue tied.

He didn't see fit to mock her stuttering, but advanced on her agrressively. "I wasn't much older than you when the Drule took over Arus. You think I had time to play games and make friends? No! I was already working the fields, planting and picking crops. Watching my parents get beat if they didn't work hard enough. Watching my neighbors fight each other for food! I don't think anything you went through on Doom can compare to the life of a slave, not especially if you were the pampered pet of the Drule prince!"

She stared at him horrified, shaking her head. "I wasn't...that is...you think it was easy growing up with Zarkon's abuse? The things he did to his wife, and son and to me were horrible..."

"Poor princess." He was snide, practically pinning her against a tree. "Did Lotor's daddy spank you a few times? Did he take away your toys? Hmph! Don't expect my to sympathize with you. Growing up with a prince..."

"You can't begin to imagine the horrors of having Zarkon as a father figure! We weren't better off than slaves...we WERE slaves. Slaves to his abuse, and twisted desires!" Allura felt close to crying, but she refused to let the tears fall, not wanting to give Garret the satisfaction of seeing them. "Whatever the Drules did to you, I LIVED it too!"

Her shout disturbed the forest, a frightened flock of birds taking flight from the trees. The others had paused to stop and stare at them, a variety of expressions on their faces.

Garret's lip was curling, the sneer making his face ugly. "No...no you did not. You didn't even know who you really were until recently..."

"That doesn't change what happened!" Allura pointed out, voice no less calm now that she had screamed.

"Garret!" Alfor's voice was full of commanding authority. "Leave my daughter alone. There will be plenty of time to compare wounds elsewhere."

"Fine." Garret hissed, and was abruptly turning, stalking away from Allura and the others. She was left shaking, blinking angrily to keep her tears at bay. She nearly jumped when a hand landed on her arm, Diana trying to offer comfort to her.

"Is that what you had to go through?" Allura asked weakly. "Such hatred from others?"

"Yes. The people of Arus had much resentment towards your father and me. Some still do..." Diana sighed. "We can only try to make amends..."

"They've forgiven us for much." Added Alfor.

"Maybe it's too soon for them to see me. I am merely a symbol of that which took away their freedom." Allura said sadly. It left her wondering if she could ever live on Arus, or would the hatred and animosity of the people be too much for her to bear.

"It will take time for wounds to completely heal." Said Alfor. Allura looked away from him, and stepped in the direction Garret was traveling. She heard a sigh from behind her, Alfor seeming saddened. But other than that silence, the rest of her party quite adept at traveling silently in comparison to Allura.

They would continue to walk on for nearly forty-five minutes, their silence only broken up by the sounds of the forest. Animals rustling through the greenery, and birds calling to each other. Eventually, other sounds became apparent, Allura hearing the very low murmur of a crowd of people. She at first assumed it was other rebels, but Layel told her otherwise.

"We are almost to one of the slave camps." He said. "You must be prepared to not overtly react to anything you see or hear. Or else it would draw suspicion to us."

"Right..." Allura said, trying not to shiver. She didn't know what kind of sights she would see, Allura praying the Drule would not be doing anything too cruel to the slaves gathered there.

"What is it Garret?" Alfor had noticed the frown on the angry man's face, her father pausing beside the young rebel.

"I'm not sure...there hasn't been any markings from any of our people that went on ahead." Garret paused, a hand on his hip, hovering near the butt of his blaster. "That in and of itself is suspicious..."

"Do we still go on to the camp?" Diana wanted to know.

"Wait here...I need to check on some things..." Garret decided. Allura didn't have any complaints about that, gratefully sinking down to sit on the forest floor. Layel stood besides her, his body tense, his blaster rifle in hand. He kept scanning the surroundings anxiously, looking nervous.

"It's too noisy." Layel announced with a frown a few minutes later. "Makes it too hard to hear if anyone is sneaking up on us."

"Do you think they could be?" Allura asked, not sure if she should be worried.

"Anything is possible..." Layel muttered in answer.

"Oh dear..." Diana sighed, looking put out at the thought. "This is nerve inducing, all this waiting and wondering."

"But if it keeps us safe..." Alfor murmured, earning a nod from Diana.

"Yes...we can't afford to be caught. Not after we've come so far."

"We won't be." Assured Alfor, though he sounded doubtful of that.

"What's taking Garret so long?" Layel wanted to know, and Allura could only shrug in answer. "The camp's not that far away. it should be just a quick matter of scouting, then coming back here..." He actually began to pace, muttering things under his breath. "I don't like this...not one bit..."

"Calm down Layel..." Advised Alfor. "Panicking won't solve anything."

"I'm not panicking!" Layel snapped. "No...damn...We should have brought more guards. I want to go check on Garret, but I don't dare leave you here alone..."

"I can protect my family." Alfor said, cloak sweeping back enough to reveal the laser blaster on his hip. "If you think Garret needs assistance...go."

"But..." Layel shook his head. "I can't risk it. Garret would kill me if I left you two unprotected."

Allura was looking back and forth between the two men, when she heard the rattle of the bushes behind them. Layel was already turning, rifle blaster ready to open fire. Garret appeared, and Layel swore, curses becoming more vicious as a Drule emerged behind the rebel. A blaster's point was pressed into Garret's back, the young man's right eye seemed to be bruised.

"Shoot him!" Garret snarled, but Layel and Alfor were hesitating.

"Don't shoot!" smirked the Drule. "We've got you all but surrounded!"

More rustles from the bushes, more than a dozen Drules appearing around them, weapons ready. Allura didn't know what to do, hands clasping together as she tried

not to gasp. Diana stepped closer to her, grabbing hold of her right arm, clinging to her with a violent shivering.

"No!" whispered Diana, frightened.

"Surrender peacefully, and you won't get killed." Advised the Drule who was forcing Garret to step towards Allura's group.

"I'd rather die than surrender to the likes of you, Drule pig!" hissed Garret. That earned him a brutal blow to the head, the Drule slamming his blaster rifle against Garret's temple. Garret cried out in pain, and slumped down to his knees, Diana screaming out his name.

"Garret!"

"It can be easily arranged, rebel scum!" promised the Drule, smirk growing wider. "Now...Arrest them all!"

Diana seemed poised to run, Allura turning to clutch at her body, preventing her from moving and getting shot. "Mother!"

"Be brave daughter, Diana." Alfor advised, holding up his arms to show he was harmless. The Drule gathered around them, pulling the weapon out of Alfor's hip holster, and fighting with Layel to make the man drop his own blaster rifle. Layel would not give up easily, earning several blows to the face and stomach for his defiance. Allura winced at each hit landed, and her mother whimpered as though she was suffering Layel's pain personally.

It felt like an eternity passed before they were all restrained in hand cuffs, though in truth only minutes would go by. Diana had screamed like a wild woman when they tore Allura from her arms, Allura's hood falling back to reveal her face and her hair. The Drules did not react to her appearance, just ushering them towards the slave camp. It was there that they would learn a trap had been set, Drules waiting to ambush any rebels that came near the camp.

It would turn out similar ambushes had been planned at all the slave camps around the forest, the Drules forcing the Arusians to make plenty of noise to confuse and hide the sound of the Drules sneaking up on the rebels. There was few casualties resulting from this ambush, rebels being herded up and loaded onto a waiting transport. Allura was roughly forced into one that was nearly packed to full capacity, the people there looking angry and determined, but not defeated.

Not until Alfor entered behind her, gasps of recognition going through them as they recognized one of their leaders. "Alfor! No! No! How can this be?" Similar cries were being whispered through out the transport, the people horrified and confused. Her father conducted himself with dignity, giving a brave look to his people.

"It's all right. We will get through this somehow."

But even those words did not comfort them, the people moaning and shaking their heads no, wondering how they would survive being caught. "They'll execute us for sure!" One cried out, as the doors to the loaded transport were slammed shut. They were left in darkness, with only their cries and moans to comfort them.

*hums.* To Be Continued!

Michelle

Christine, the Dark Rose Maiden, ah...now tonight I can't fall asleep! And yesterday I was so darn tired. X_X And thank you. She's uber conflicted...and worrying big time. And Garret is a...well not fine, but an example of what some of the Arusians feel over what was done to him. ^^;; I don't ever see them being friends. And thank you again for your words and support. They really keep me motivated!


	74. Chapter 74

The ever persistent noise, that of the rebel's hushed conversation, and tortured moans, had died down to silence when the transport's engines had switched off. Allura almost missed the sound of the engine's hum, the girl trying not to tremble as she realized they had reached the Drule's destination. She had no idea what was in store for them, or even where they could have been taken to.

"What happens next..." A woman's tearful voice whispered in the dark, ushering in a wave of new conversation.

"They'll kill us for sure!" A voice, sounding very much like a boy who hadn't had time to mature into a man, cried out.

"I'd rather die than live under the heel of the Drule for any longer!" Allura was almost positive that was Garret who had spoken, but the darkness inside the transport made it difficult to know for sure.

"Don't talk like that!" Another voice snapped. "To die is to leave all of Arus in their hands!"

"It's better than giving up." A woman pointed out. "Or living as their slaves."

"Alfor, what are we going to do?" Someone asked.

"All our hopes and dreams are on the verge of being crushed!" Came another exclamation. "What can we do?"

"As long as there's a chance, slim though it may be, of some of our allies remaining free..." Alfor began...

"They'll what? Save us?" Someone scoffed at that. "It's hopeless."

"Hopeless!" sighed a woman. "Things have never looked as bleak as they do now..."

There was more said, but Allura was tuning them out, listening to the sounds coming outside their transport. She could hear muffled shouts, the Drules yelling things to one another. Bangs were heard, rapping on metallic surfaces, and soon the sounds were coming right on the doors of the vehicle she was in. That caused the frantic conversation to die down again, everyone waiting expectantly.

The doors were pulled open, fast and sudden, flooding the inside of the transport with light. It was too bright after all that darkness, Allura squinting her eyes closed. She could just make out the figure of Drule soldiers, the men and women armed and gesturing with their blaster rifles.

"Get out." One said in broken Arusian, the captured rebels hesitating at the command. It seemed to agitate the Drule who had spoken, the man climbing into the transport. "Out! NOW!" He reached out, and hauled a human boy up by his shirt, jerking the gangly teen around before dropping him off the edge of the transport.

"AH!" The boy cried out, landing on his knees. The Drules snickered at that, watching as the boy struggled up to a standing position.

"Move now!" The Drule inside the transport said, and slowly the Arusians began to move. Two by two, squeezing past the Drule solider, they jumped down from the transport's edge, most landing on their feet without incident. Some of the older ones struggled with getting out of the vehicle, but no aid was lent to them, the human's hands tied behind their backs, and the Drules not caring.

Allura was somewhere in the middle of the group, her eyes slowly adjusting to the light, leaving her to blink rapidly as she gazed about the town they had been brought to. Their transport wasn't the only vehicle in the town, there was others, including the flag ship of the Drule fleet. But more than that, was the fact that there were other transports that were currently being emptied out of captured rebels.

All in all, it was three vehicles worth of Arusians, more than half of the rebels. Allura had been told there were rebels that were currently out on missions, but even with those free she couldn't imagine how the rebellion would survive such a lost of man power.

The captured rebels were being ushered forward, to merge with the other groups. Diana had inched her way closer to Allura, the woman wanting to be near her daughter. Allura wished her hands were free so she could touch her mother in reassurance.

"Where are we?" Allura whispered to Diana, having noted the large amount of Drules present in this town. It seemed almost more than was enough to handle the captured rebels, many of the soldiers standing around, eying the group, or hurrying off to do mysterious errands. There was even a steady stream of Drules coming and going from inside the flag ship, and there was a small gathering of Drules by one of the buildings.

"Rugasta." Came Diana's answer, Allura whipping her head around in shock. This was the very town Lotor was rumored to be in! She kept her excitement from showing, letting it bloom as shock in her eyes.

"It seems your king wants a public spectacle." Garret hissed, interjecting himself into the conversation. "No doubt he'll want to witness our execution personally."

"We don't know that!" Allura protested.

"You're either blind or stupid if you believe we will earn anything but death for daring to rebel against the Drule." Garret retorted.

"No..." Allura shook her head. "There has to be a way to...to still save everyone. And not just the rebels, but all the slaves on Arus!" Garret didn't even dignify that with a response, just staring at her as though she was being needlessly naive.

She turned away from him, unable to bear the look in his eyes. But the sights were no better no matter where she faced, people looking dejected and defeated. It was more than just the rebels that projected such a pitiful state, it was the human slaves that were beginning to appear, mingling with the Drule soldiers. It was beginning to look as though there was as many humans as there was Drules, but Allura didn't dare hope there would be an uprising. Not when the humans were so ill equipped to fight off the Drules and their weapons.

The group of captured rebels were forced to walk past the slaves, those humans watching silently, betraying no emotions towards what was going on. A stark opposite of the Drule, the men and women smirking, voices mocking, taunting and insulting the rebels that were paraded past them. Not all of what they said was in Arusian, but the ugly tone of their voice was enough to convey their malicious enjoyment at the predicament the rebels found themselves in.

Rugasta was a large town, with many buildings still intact in comparison to the first town Allura had set foot in. They were led past many of them, until at last they came to what had to be the town square. It was emptied out of it's shop stalls, a few laying there as though abandoned briefly. But the thick coat of dust on them said otherwise, their shelves empty of their wares.

In the very center of the town square was a raised platform, some kind of podium placed near the front's edge. Several feet behind the podium was metal stocks, empty

for the moment, it's surface stained with dirt.

The rebels were guided to the platform, stopping just before it's stage. Between them and the platform was a line of Drule soldiers, they're weapons aimed at the crowd of rebels. A few soldiers were standing on the platform, stances relaxed, though their hands were occupied with their blasters. Behind the rebels came another cluster of Drules, the soldiers escorting the slaves into the town square.

These men and women spread throughout town, watching silently, waiting for something. For what she did not know, Allura hoping Garret was wrong about his public execution theory. She wasn't the only one wondering what was going to happen, the rebels speaking in hushed voices.

They weren't quiet enough for the Drule, a soldier coming forward, shouting for silence. The rebels ignored him, their voices growing louder, serving to agitate the soldier. It was one last act of rebellion, and one they would pay for, the soldier growing angrier.

"I said silence!" He growled, and fired off a shot into the crowd. Screams erupted at that, someone toppling over to the ground. A sobbing woman dropped to her knees, trying to nudge her companion's body into awakening.

Allura was taken aback by the cruelty exhibited, but not entirely stunned. She well remembered the entertainments of Zarkon's court, and knew that shooting into a crowd of unarmed prisoners was one of the milder things that could have been done.

Still she felt bad for the crying woman, the woman's sobs the only sound left voiced in the group. "Quiet!" snarled a Drule, and this time he slammed his rifle blaster into her face. The woman fell back with a cry of pain, Allura wincing at that. Angry murmurs began, but just as suddenly as they started they stopped, for several Drules

were taking aim at the crowd in warning.

The Drule soldiers almost seemed disappointed at the way the crowd stopped resisting them, frowns and sneers on their faces. Soon there wasn't time to study the soldiers, a trumpet playing out an introductory note.

An older Drule male stepped towards the podium, his broad chest decorated in medals. He was dressed in the uniform of a general, and his unsmiling face gazed out into the crowd. He actually tapped on the podium's surface, causing the microphone to screech back a loud annoyance of feedback. Hardly flustered by the noise, the Drule began to speak, gaze stern as he looked out into the crowd.

"Greetings people of Arus!" His pronunciations weren't the best, but he was understandable to the humans. "It is a good day for us, both for you, and for the Drule!" The faintest of smiles flickered across his face, the man smirking maliciously. "It is the day when we finally put an end to that which has been terrorizing this planet."

"The only one who has been terrorizing Arus is you!" Someone dared to shout, but the voice was lost in the sea of people, the Drule unable to identify him.

The one speaking cleared his throat, the sound amplified by the microphone. "That is all a matter of opinion. You...rebels have done your fair share of damage. Bombings, killings, collapsing mines, destroying crops. It has been a trying time for both our people...but no more. Peace is about to be restored to this land."

Allura couldn't fight the shiver that went through her at those words, nor did she feel at ease at the smile on this Drule's face.

"There's many things we could do to you...many fitting punishments..." The Drule said, his pause allowing cries to fill the silence.

"We've suffered enough!" A man cried out.

"Nothing you do can be worse than having lost our world, our freedom!" shouted a woman's voice.

"Oh believe me, we Drule are very inventive. We can make you suffer far worse than the indignities you've gone through. However..." Another pause, the Drule letting the weight of his words sink in. "I will give you a chance to redeem yourselves."

"Redemption? What was this? Allura wasn't sure, nor did she like the grins on the gathered soldiers faces.

"Give me your leaders." Spoke the General. A loud volume of chatter erupted at his words, the rebels speaking both to each other, and to the Drule, confused but defiant.

"Never!" Came a voice in the crowd, the other picking up the chant.

"Do not be so hasty." The Drule General said. "There are benefits to handing over your leaders, the instigators of this rebellion." When that did not get the desired response, he leaned forward, claws gripping the podium's sides. "You'll all be put to death if you do not tell us what we want to know! Do not sacrifice your lives for a

handful of people..."

Hesitation from the crowd, Allura unable to read which way they would go. The General applied the pressure on them, voice almost seductive as he made his offer. "To the first one to give up your leaders...I offer freedom and untold riches for you and your family..."

It was a tempting offer, Allura fearing they would take him up on it. The crowd continued to mutter, hurried conversations being held, Allura straining to understand all that was being said. The Drules allowed this, waiting, confidant someone would cave in, if not to keep their life, then for greed's sake.

"What do we do?" whispered some.

"What can we do?" Answered others.

"We'll all be killed if we don't speak up!" A man said.

"It'll make us no better than the Drule if we give up our leaders!" Garret insisted.

The voices continued, getting louder with agitation, the people avoiding looking at one another as they debated on their course of action. And then, over the loud hum of voices came a new one, a man shouting to be heard.

"Allura!"

This time she gasped, recognizing the voice. She whirled around towards the direction it had originated, and saw Lotor shoving his way through the crowd of rebels. A cluster of bedraggled soldiers followed in tight knit formation behind him, keeping the rebels at bay.

She was aware of her mother speaking, but was unable to register the meaning of her words, Allura staring at Lotor. His expression was that of relief and joy, even as annoyance flickered in his eyes at how many people separated her from him. She couldn't help wincing at how violently he pushed at the rebels, knocking them aside, and even a few off their feet in his quest to reach her.

"Lotor..." Allura said softly, and the next thing she knew, he had his arms around her, hugging her tight against him. She couldn't return the hug, not with her arms bound behind her back. All she could do was be held, the girl practically suffocating in his embrace.

For one, all too brief moment he said nothing, Lotor closing his eyes, and inhaling deeply. She realized he was breathing in the scent of her, his body losing some of tension's stiffness by holding her like this. She wanted to lose herself in the moment, but Allura was too conscious of everyone around them, the Drules and Arusians staring.

Not all the looks were pleasant, the Drules keeping their expressions blank, not betraying what they thought of their king's spectacle. As for the rebels, they were beginning to grumble, discontent, looking almost betrayed. Allura caught sight of those disapproving looks when she tried to pull back from Lotor's embrace, the King not understanding and tightening his arms around her tighter.

"I feared the worse..." He whispered softly, so soft only she could hear. "With you gone, taken, and those guards slain..." With a click he had her wrist restraints off, the metal cuffs falling to the ground at her feet.

"They didn't hurt me." She quickly assured him, knowing she had much to tell him. She didn't know where to begin, not with everyone staring at them, and Lotor clinging to her as though she was his very lifeline. "I was never in danger..."

"The hell you weren't!" He whispered fiercly, and she raised her head to catch sight of his flashing eyes. But he wasn't looking at her with that expression, glaring instead past his soldiers, to the crowd of rebels they held back. Most were just standing there, but a few were trying to worm closer, struggling against the soldier's hold on them. What they expected to do, she did not know, not when they all had their hands cuffed behind their backs.

Her parents were among those who fought, and Garret as well. The young man's face was twisted with hate and anger, making his features ugly, rage magnified a thousand times over in his eyes. He locked a challenging gaze with Lotor, both seeming to snarl at the same time.

"You will pay!" Garret issued out the threat, Lotor's response dry and sardonic.

"Funny. I thought that my line."

His fluent use of Arusian seemed to startle Garret, but the man recovered quick enough. "Coward!"

Lotor's brows drew together, lending him a puzzled look. "Coward? Me?"

"Yes! Hiding behind your men! Do you fear us so much that you leave us chained?"

A soldier made a move to back hand the impudent rebel, but Lotor held up a hand. "Leave him." A feral smile lit his expression, Lotor looking hardened in the moment. "Better yet, bring him here..."

"Lotor..." Allura whispered, worried. He was already pushing her aside, positioning her behind him. She could hear the rebels whispering, angry grumbles that speculated wildly on just what the Drule King intended to do. But more than that, she heard her mother, Diana trying to get her attention. Allura was scared to look at her, not wanting to see what sort of expression she wore after witnessing her daughter embraced by a Drule.

Garret wasn't fighting them now, walking with his head held high, eyes a stark challenge. The soldiers shoved him to his knees before their King, and in one fluid motion, Lotor had drawn his sword. For one-second Garret's face betrayed his fear, skin seeming to pale. But then he jerked his head in a nod, chin jutting out proudly. "Do it. Prove what a monster you are."

Lotor made a tsking sound. "I am no monster." But his sword was moving, Allura screaming, horrified yet unable to turn away. She was glad she did not, the lazon blade slicing through Garret's chains.

Everyone around them appeared stunned, the rebels voices dying on a gasp. Garret blinked, the chains falling free of his arms, seeming just as shocked as everyone else was. It lasted only an instant, and then he was lunging upright, leaping onto Lotor, hands going for his throat.

Allura didn't even get to cry out a warning, everything happening so fast. Lotor threw Garret down onto the ground, his sword thrusting forward. The tip ended up between Garret's eyes, the rebel glaring hatefully at Lotor.

"You're more foolish than you are brave." Lotor commented. "I doubt a mouthy one such as you can keep your emotions in check to lead. So tell me, just who are the ring leaders of this pathetic attempt at rebellion?"

Garret glared, pressing his lips together in a thin line, his answer apparent. He wasn't going to talk.

"Lotor..." Allura was tugging on the back of his shirt, trying to get his attention. He didn't turn to her, but appeared to be listening. "I need to talk to you."

"Not now Allura."

"Yes, now." She insisted. "It's important."

Lotor seemed to sigh, appearing put out by her request. Garret's lip curled, sneering at them both. "And just what do you possibly have to say?" He said, his voice raising louder and louder in volume. "You intend to betray us, don't you?"

"Do not speak to her. Not in that tone, not ever!" growled Lotor, but Garret ignored him.

"I knew you were trouble from the first moment I laid eyes on you! We've had nothing but misfortune since your arrival...no...even from before that." He looked ready to spit, so mad was Garret. "It's her fault the planet was enslaved...that we've suffered all these years!"

Only Allura's hand on Lotor's arm stopped him from thrusting his sword into Garret, Lotor growling back at him. "Do not blame Allura for the actions of her parents!"

Allura couldn't stop herself from glancing out into the crowd, meeting the eyes of her parents. Diana looked very upset, pale faced and teary eyed. Alfor, ever hard to read, stared back at her, then dropped his gaze to her hand on Lotor's arm. She instantly flinched, feeling guilty for that touch, and pulled back her hand.

"Lotor...don't argue with him." Her tone was pleading, Allura focusing so she only saw Lotor and no one else. "Please. A moment of your time. Alone."

"Very well." He growled out his agreement, soldiers coming forward to secure a hold on Garret. Lotor sheathed his sword, and then with great insult, turned his back on the rebel. She saw the King's face, tight with tension, displeasure in his eyes. She knew then and there it would not be easy to get him to even consider what she wanted, not with him so riled up by Garret's words and actions.

"A moment!" Allura called out, when Lotor attempted to step past her. He glanced at her, impatience in his gaze. "I ask of you a favor..." It would be the first of many, and she could only pray Lotor would be in the mood to grant it.

"A favor? What is it Allura?"

She braced herself for his reaction, trying not to flinch. "The rebels...promise me your men will take no further action against them." Isntantly, he was ready to protest, Allura hurrying to talk over him. "Please...at least not until you hear what I have to say!"

A searching look was given to her, Lotor trying to understand. "Allura, why? Why would you care about these trouble makers?" Lotor demanded with a frown.

"Lots of reasons!" She was evasive, but wanting his promise. "Please...promise me..."

"Fine." Lotor said at last, then raised his voice to be carried out into the crowd. "You have all won a stay of execution for now. Do take this time to reflect on your actions..." The soldiers began to grumble, not liking the order given to them by their king. It left her to wonder if they would obey it, Allura shuddering in fear. She cast a frantic look back into the crowd, spying her parent's and what she perceived to be a betrayed look in their eyes. She could only mouth her sorry to them, practically stumbling as Lotor led her away.

To Be Continued!

Michelle

Christine, the Dark Rose Maiden, yep...captured...you'll just have to wait and see if Allura can talk Lotor into a kinder fate for the rebels than executing them! ^^;; All that hiding under a cloak, and it didn't do much good in the long run...! Garret's lucky he didn't get himself killed in this chapter too!

Misty Gagoryle, thanks! I'm really glad to hear that. I really struggled with the chapters in the rebel camp, and the politics coming up in the chapters not yet posted. So much so, I feared I wouldn't be able to finish the story. I was feeling so drained at that point. But hearing that the emotions read true cheers me up, and chases away some of the doubts I had while working on these chapters.


	75. Chapter 75

He kept his fingers curled tight around Allura's wrist, all but dragging her with him through the many corridors of his ship. She wasn't protesting, doing her best to keep up with his fast pace. She stumbled only one time, and though he turned to right her, she quickly recovered, shaking her head no. That had left Lotor frowning, the King not liking her refusal of his assistance.

He didn't slow his pace, almost daring her to trip, as if he needed that excuse to touch her further. His fingers seemed to burn where they touched her skin, Lotor aware of Allura with every fiber of his body. He tried not to dwell on that, tried to focus on her request, wondering what she could possible want to discuss with him so urgently. But his mind kept slipping to the moment in town, when he had first spied her standing in the crowd of rebels.

Something in his heart had stirred. It had been more than relief, Lotor almost desperate to reach her. He had shoved people aside, not caring who he hurt or by how much. Nothing had mattered but getting Allura back into his arms, and once he had her, for one brief moment he had been in peace.

He wasn't in peace now, Lotor agitated by that mouthy, arrogant rebel who had tried to attack him. He wanted to go back and put him in his proper place, put all the rebels in their proper place. Their actions couldn't go unpunished, they had endangered too many people, but most of all they had put Allura at risk! That was simple unacceptable.

They passed by people as they strode through the flag ship, for even with all the Drules currently inside the borders of Rugasta, there was still plenty of them aboard this vessel. They looked startled to see him, surely wondering why he wasn't outside dealing with the rebels. He wondered too, but knew he couldn't fight a reasonable request from Allura.

Besides, he had this overwhelming urge to lock her up onboard the ship, to hide her away from any and everyone who could be a threat to her. Lotor never, ever wanted to go through the pain and worry he had spent these last two days with when she had been missing. Lotor knew he had been rendered practically irrational, wanting to do things, things some would say was foolish given his royal status.

He didn't care, Lotor pausing before the cabin that had been Allura's room onboard the ship. He unlocked the door, then stood there, holding it open for her. She slinked past him into the room, but not before he breathed in the scent of her hair, his eyes closing briefly. Just smelling her made Lotor want to smile, some more of his aggravation evaporating.

It was more than just relaxing him, he wanted to grab her, sweep her up into his arms and never let her go. Either that, or pounce on her, force her to kiss him back just as passionately as those early days of their adult relationship. The thought stirred longing in his heart, and desire in his loins, Lotor having realized something during their separation. He NEEDED Allura. And not just needed her, he craved for something more, certainly something that went beyond the friendship that had existed between them once the truth behind his father's lies and her identity had been brought to life.

But now was hardly the time to try and seduce her, to work on extending their relationship to something even more intimate than friends. He was a king, and how unfortunate he thought of himself at the moment, due to his royal obligations both to his people and his Empire.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" It was the first time he had actually spoken to her, since leaving the town square. Allura seemed to jump at the sound of his voice breaking the silence, the girl inching her way towards the bed. He stepped into the room, letting the door fall close behind him. "Allura?"

She was just standing there, back to him, the girl staring down at the bed. He realized she was staring at the stuffed robeast, that precious toy that had brought the past to life for him.

"Please...tell me." Lotor urged, stalking towards her on silent feet. She still seemed to sense his approach, picking up the robeast in her arms. "You said it was urgent."

'It was...it is!" She corrected quickly, allowing him to place his hand on her shoulder. He wished he could touch her skin directly, but that heavy wool cloak was in the way. He frowned, desiring to strip her of it immediately. And not just stopping with her cloak, Lotor wanting to remove that plain peasant's dress, and her undergarments. She deserved to be clothed in something finer, in riches and the softest of silks.

Lotor shook his head, trying to keep from distracting himself with imagining her in one of her fine gowns, body hugged in all the right places. "Then tell me." He said out loud, and slowly she turned to face him. Her beautiful blue eyes looked a little wet, he almost panicked to see them that way. Lotor felt something would break in him if she began to cry, the Drule feeling he would do almost anything to keep her from doing that.

"I..." A lick of her lips, her voice choking.

"Yes?" His hand was still on her shoulder, it was all Lotor could do not to reach up and caress her face the way her stray curls were doing to her cheek.

"I...found my parents." His eyes widened at that, Lotor amazed.

"You did?" A nod from her, Lotor hiding his shock. He hadn't really hoped for her to find them alive, and now that they were, he wasn't sure how he felt. Would he

have to share Allura with them? "That's...wonderful." Allura didn't look as though she thought it wonderful, her eyes dangerously close to spilling those tears. "Why do you look like you're going to cry?" He demanded, confused. "You should be happy."

"I am! I was...I..." A shake of her head, her blond hair caressing the back of his hand. "I don't know what to do!"

"About what?" he asked blankly.

"About my parents, about the rebels, about Arus." Allura told him.

"Ah..." He had a few ideas, many of them deadly. "Why don't we focus on your parents...how did you discover they were alive...?" A sudden thought occurred to him, if he had been human all the color would have fled from his face. "Don't tell me they were among the rebel camp?" At her nod, Lotor had to fight to keep from scowling. "Allura no..."

"I'm afraid so." She sniffled, and just like that, he hauled her into his arms, hugging her against his chest. She trembled against him, clutching the stuffed toy. "What am I going to do...?"

"You're going to do nothing." He said, and she glanced up, confused. "We'll deal with this together." She didn't look reassured, Lotor sighing. Just why did her parents have to have ties to the rebellion?

"Together..." echoed Allura with a murmur.

"Yes." He nodded and urged her to sit down with him on the bed. He wanted to place her on his lap, but had to settle for her besides him. She stared down at the robeast in her arms, and Lotor nudged her. "Tell me about them."

"There's not much to tell. Not yet." Allura said softly. "I haven't nearly had enough time with them. But..I know they love me...at least...I think my mother does. Alfor is harder to read." She made a chuckling sound that ended in a hiccup. "He didn't want to believe I was their daughter. He tried to keep away, tried to keep my mother away from me too. But she wouldn't listen." A fond smile then, Lotor smiling at seeing it.

"And does Alfor believe now?"

"oh yes." Allura nodded. "They ran DNA testing on us, to confirm my identity." Lotor was astounded at that, hardly able to believe the rebels had enough resources to pull such a test off.

"They can do that?" Another nod from Allura, Lotor frowning. "I suppose they stole the necessary equipment from the Drule."

"Is it really stealing?" Allura asked him. He lifted a brow at that, confused. "My people were here first. It's their planet..."

"Even if it was their planet, the resources they've taken, are still property of the Drule." Lotor insisted. "Their thieves, but more than that, they're terrorists. Murderers. Yes..yes they are." He insisted at her shocked look. "They've killed plenty of Drules, and done tons of sabotage. Their crimes are many..."

"Only because your people forced them into it!" Allura pointed out. "If your father had never turned his eye to Arus, if he had never tried to conquer it.."

"We would have never met." Lotor interjected quickly. She fell silent at that, making him worry. "Would you trade everything to change the past?" His tone was soft, he told himself he would not be wounded by her answer. "Would you turn your back on mother and I to be with your parents?"

"It's difficult..." Allura hesitated. "I..I love Adaline. I love you." He tried to keep his heart from singing, knowing the love she spoke of couldn't be anything more than that of a childhood friend. But damn if he wished it was not more! "I care deeply for Madame Elianza and the children I grew up with..." She hugged the robeast tighter, Lotor worrying she'd squeeze out all it's stuffing. "But...if I had grown up with my parents, I would have never known all of you. I'd never have the experiences that made me, me. I'd be a different person..."

He thought he'd be attracted to her, no matter what sort of upbringing she had had. But Lotor kept from voicing that thought out loud. "I think things happen for a reason." Is what he did say. "You were meant to come to Doom. You were meant to be there, to help me and Adaline through dark times. To help me...retain my humanity."

"I didn't do much..." She demurred, even when he insisted she had. "I don't know what life would have been like with my parents. Yes, I would have liked the chance to find out, but...I can't turn my back on our past."

"You can still find out." Lotor told her. "You can have them in your life now." Pain flashed in her eyes, and concerned, he touched her, wanting to understand the cause. "Allura, what is it?"

"I don't think I'll get that chance. They must...hate me."

"Allura no!" Lotor protested. "No one who truly knows you could hate you!"

"But...they must be so disapointed. They saw me in your arms, they saw me leave with you." Allura said.

"They saw you beg me to stop the executions." Lotor pointed out. "That surely had to move their hearts. And I know they have much love for you, because they sacrificed so much..."

"And perhaps continue to sacrifice..." She sighed. "You might have never found them if they hadn't come for me..."

"We would have found them regardless." Lotor reassured her. "I would have had my men scour the planet, cover every inch if need be. Your abduction just provided the incentive needed to do it sooner."

"hmmm..." Just a murmur of sound, Allura looking away. "Lotor...? What do you intend to do with the rebels now?"

"They have to be dealt with." Lotor answered.

"How?"

"Execution is a favored form of dealing with insurgents." Was what he replied. "At least for the leaders..." She whipped her head around, eyes alarmed. "What?"

"Ah..." Her teeth worried at her bottom lip, Lotor frowning at her. "About that..."

"Yes?"

"My parents...they..." A meek look, and then she was bowing her head, practically blurting out the words in one breath. "Hold quite a position of power in the rebellion."

"Are you saying they're the leaders?" Lotor demanded, aghast. She nodded, tears streaming down her cheeks. He immediately pulled her onto his lap, the robeast falling to the floor. "Shhh Allura. Shh. Don't cry."

"You can't kill my parents!" She was shaking, and he didn't know what to say, not sure what promises he could make her. "Please...they've been through so much. Arus has been through so much..." He was gently rocking her in his arms, just making soothing sounds that had no affect on her. "Don't kill them!" She continued to beg, over and over.

He sat there with Allura in his arms, and felt helpless in the moment. He knew what he should do, knew what his people would demand of him. The rebels had to be made an example of, and yet he didn't want to break Allura's heart. "Damn it!" he muttered out loud, the viciousness of his words causing her to flinch. "You make me weak, Allura!"

He was downright hostile when he said that, angry with her, and with himself. He blamed his human half for this weakness, knowing in an instant she had rendered him indecisive.

"I don't mean too..." Allura sniffled, rubbing at her eyes with the back of her hand. "Truly I don't..."

"You do it all the same." Lotor retorted.

"I'm sorry!" She said, and he softened just enough to pet her hair.

"I am too." He whispered, and that seemed to make her cry harder.

"Can't there exist peace between the Drule and the Arusians?" She asked. He shrugged, and Allura continued. "There are more rebels out there. Out on missions even now..." That alarmed him, Lotor wanting to call his men to warn them to be on alert. "If you kill those you captured, others will rise up to take their place..."

"Not if we make an example out of these..." Lotor muttered darkly.

"Everyone is so quick to fight here. So quick to want to kill each other. Why cannot Arus become like planet Ranxhi?" It was an innocent question, but it got Lotor thinking.

"Ranxhi...the world where Madame Elianza lives...?" He asked.

"Yes." Another sniffle, less forceful in it's sound. "The people there earned the right to not be slaves. They existed as free citizens of the Drule Empire."

"Yes, I know." Lotor told her. "Ranxhi started out a slave world, and after years of servitude, they were granted the right to be integrated into the Drule Empire as something more than slaves."

"Can you not do that for Arus?" She didn't even try to sound hopeful, peeking up at him through lowered lashes.

"The Drules won't like it." Lotor said, not answering her question directly. "Not with the trouble Arus' people have caused."

"But you are King." Allura pointed out. "Shouldn't your word be law?"

"It's not that simple..." Hedged Lotor. "I have things to consider..."

"But you could make it possible." Allura was pressing him now, tone urgent. "You wanted to prove your reign would be different from Zarkon's. Why not start with freeing Arus, make my planet and people something more than slaves..."

"Do you think the rebels would even consider that?" Lotor asked her, and she shrugged.

"I honestly don't know. But someone has to put an end to the violence! If not the Arusians, then the Drule." She looked startled when he started laughing, Lotor shaking his head no.

"The Drules will never be anything but violent. I know that well." He sighed then. "But...I suppose it can't hurt to hold a meeting, open up a channel of communication between us and the leaders of the rebellion."

"Lotor?" She looked as though she did not dare believe, her tone astonished.

"Come Allura. Invite your parents, and anyone else you think is important to the rebels aboard my ship. We shall hold a meeting, and at the very least discuss Arus and the rebel's future."

She didn't smile, but hope had blossomed in her eyes. She all but squealed as she threw her arms around him, pressing as close as possible to his chest. "Oh thank you, thank you!' She cried out enthusiastically.

He wanted to savor the moment, wanted to fall back against the mattress with Allura on top of him. Instead Lotor forced himself to peel away from her, holding in his amusement. "Don't thank me just yet. I only agreed to talk about our grievances with each other."

"It's enough!" She exclaimed, flush of face and standing he missed her nearness already, Lotor holding back a smile. "It's more than enough!"

"Just try not to build your hopes up." He warned, also rising to stand. He ran a hand through his mussed hair, trying to flatten it down. "There's much to be done...the road to peace is not easy."

"But the journey towards it is always worth traveling!" She told him back.

"That it is." Lotor agreed, and walked her out of the room. He flagged down one of the soldiers in the hall, ordering the man to escort Allura back to the town square. There she would fetch her parents and some of the other rebels. He made sure to make it understood that they were not to be harmed in any way, Lotor wanting to get off on the right foot with these peace talks.

Allura was practically glowing with happiness, seeming to dance down the hall as she followed the guard. Lotor wanted to smile at her antics, but more than that he worried. He didn't like that she was clearly building up her hopes, Lotor fearing what would happen if the talks didn't go the rebels way.

To Be Continued...

Michelle

Christine, the Dark Rose Maiden, heh...you got that right! Zarkon would have been very creative in how he would have dealt with Garret's insolence. And yes...I'm glad you think that, that Allura can talk him into sparing the rebels. This is the part I was worried about, that it wouldn't be believeable. But I wanted a happy ending for the fic, and I knew that if Lotor killed her parents, there wouldn't be able to be one. ^^;;


	76. Chapter 76

It was in the flag ship's grand stateroom that the talks were to be held, Lotor sitting before a table that doubled as a huge board map of the surrounding landscape of Arus. Lights flashed across the board, marking key points that tallied the bombings the rebels had done to date. It was a startling large amount, Lotor staring at it with a grimace on his face.

But it wasn't the damage done that had him making that expression, Lotor understanding that they had been in a war, and quick to act in an attempt to take back the planet. He almost admired them for their tenacity and perseverance, thinking if they were this capable of such devastation with limited tools, imagine what they could have done with full assets afforded to them.

The reason for his annoyance was the two aides to the right of him, the men hovering around him and chattering incessantly. They wore disapproving looks on their faces, and were desperately trying to get him to change his mind.

"King Lotor, this is highly irregular!" said one. Lotor knew the man had a name, though he'd be damned if he could remember it. "Meeting with these...these...interlopers!"

"Irregular but not entirely unprecedented." Lotor pointed out, thinking of Doom's past history with other planets and their representatives.

The aide was left blinking owlishly, shaking his head no. "Those were a special circumstance! Ones that should not be repeated."

"Really sire..." Said the other. "You have them all in your grasp. There is no need to draw things out. Just kill them and be done with it!"

"There are still some rebels roaming free on this planet." Lotor reminded them, earning a derisive scoff in reply.

"Is that what you're concerned about, your highness?"

"Really now, you needn't worry. When the lot in the town square die, the others will soon follow."

"No one is going to die." Lotor announced, amidst gasps and protests. "At least..." A slight smirk. "No one today." That seemed to calm them, the aide closest to him eyeing him critically.

"Is this a form of entertainment for you, your highness? Are you merely intending to toy with them, build up their hopes, only to crush them?"

Lotor knew it would please his aides if he said yes, but the King remained silent. That earned him sighs, the two aides exchanging looks.

"What would your father think?" asked one, and Lotor fought back a growl, slamming his fist on the table top.

"My father is dead!" He reminded them. "We're doing things my way now!"

"And just what is your way, hmmm?" The aide's tone was downright disrespectful, Lotor shooting him a sharp eyed glare.

"I don't intend to weaken the empire, if that is your concern." He said. "However...there could be benefits in forging better relationships with the people of planets already in the Drule Empire."

"And what would be the point of that?"

"For one thing, it would end these bloody attacks!" Lotor snapped in reply. "Think of the time and resources we spend, trying to maintain some semblance of peace on our planets. Resources we could use to expand the empire further."

"You'll weaken our empire if you try to make friends of all the planets we've enslaved!" protested the aide next to him.

"That remains to be seen." Lotor said, nodding as his Generals walked into the room. They took up seats on the other side of him, curiosity in their eyes. "Gentlemen. So glad you could come." A pause, Lotor forcing a pleasant smile on his face. "I imagine you're wondering what's going on."

"I know I am!" One of the generals laughed nervously.

"King Lotor, why have you allowed the rebels to live this long?" asked the newly appointed General Morgor. "Shouldn't they pay for their crimes?"

"Some crimes yes." Lotor allowed. "But there is a certain quality to admire in these rebels." The other five Drules didn't look like they believed him, Lotor continuing. "I'm thinking it's time to put our problems aside."

"Sire?"

"To give these rebels a taste of what they want." Lotor said, earning confused looks for that statement.

"You mean to reward them for their bad behavior?" exclaimed an aide, aghast.

"I merely think it's time to give peace a chance. It would put an end to the problems on Arus, certainly all the fighting." Lotor answered.

"But they haven't earned the right to be treated as citizens of the Drule Empire!" This time the oldest general was the one protesting.

"Your King decides when and if they have earned such a right." Lotor pointed out. "And I think they may have."

"It's that girl...that mistress of yours, isn't it?" demanded the aide besides him. "She poisoned your mind, weakened you towards softening to the rebels."

He wouldn't admit that Allura had gotten him to consider such possibilities, Lotor giving his aide a sleepy eyed look. "I have long since decided to do things different from my father. Arus is the perfect chance to attempt such a thing."

"First Demos, now Arus...what's next?" wondered the aide.

"It's a large galaxy. Full of vast possibilities" answered Lotor, then noted the doors opening to the stateroom once more. "Ah...here they are." He didn't rise to his feet, nor did any of the gathered Drules, watching as the confused handful of rebels were ushered into the room.

There was six in all, Lotor's gaze sliding from person to person. He saw a stout woman, with chestnut curls glaring viciously at him. Next to her stood two men, around her age, one's mustache twitching like a nervous tic. His eyes moved onward, Lotor noting the woman who bore a striking resemblance to Allura, even with her older age. And then the man next to her, Lotor realizing what was so familiar about him. He had Allura's eyes.

And finally he noticed the young rebel he had fought off, the man looking just as angry and hostile now as he did then. Lotor hid a displeased look, wondering why he had been invited to the proceedings.

"Welcome." Lotor spoke out loud, spying Allura entering the room last. She looked like she wanted to smile at him, but didn't dare so long as his aides continued to glare in open hostility at her. "Please...have a seat."

None of the rebels made a move towards the chairs, the man with Allura's eyes stepping forward. "Why have you brought us here?"

"To discuss things." Lotor answered slyly.

"Things, what things?" The young rebel asked, suspiciously.

"Life, death...Arus' future." Lotor kept his tone mysterious, and gestured at the opposite end of the table. "Won't you sit?"

"I'd rather stand!" said the young rebel defiantly, and Lotor smirked.

"Suit yourself." The other rebels though moved towards the seats, sitting but with a nervous tension to their bodies. Allura remained standing, and Lotor called out to her. "Come, sit with me..."

"No." The man with her eyes spoke. "My daughter will sit with us."

Lotor fought to keep his eyes from narrowing, and something in his gaze must have shown, for the silver streak haired woman was speaking. "My daughter may sit wherever she chooses." That didn't sit too well with Allura, the girl looking back and forth between her parents and Lotor.

In the end, she ended up sitting between her parents, her face cast downwards so as to avoid meeting any one's gaze. Lotor tried to keep from staring at her, wanting to will her to move to join him on his side of the table.

"Allura...?" She didn't glance up at her name, Lotor sighing inwardly. "Won't you please introduce us?"

"Ah yes..." She was fidgety, gesturing to the man on her right. "This is Alfor, my father. And this here is my mother, Diana." Each person gave a nod of their head as she introduced them, Lotor learning the young man was named Garret, and the other woman Gertrude. The two other men were Coran and Gorma.

"Well...I wish it was the time to say it was a pleasure to meet you, but these circumstances are anything but." Lotor said when Allura had finished.

"Indeed." Agreed Alfor with a nod of his head.

"You've made a lot of trouble for my people stationed on this planet." Lotor began, and Garret interrupted him angrily.

"Any trouble we've caused doesn't compare to the pain and anguish your people have caused our people!"

"I'm sure it hasn't." Agreed Lotor, Garret looking startled at that. "It doesn't change that what you did was wrong."

"HA!" Gertrude's heavily accented voice surprised him, Lotor turning to glance her way. The woman had placed her unchained hands on the table top, leaning forward with an angry look on her face. "A Drule thinking to lecture us on right and wrong? Don't make me laugh!"

"You will not speak to his highness in that disrespectful tone!" snapped an aide in broken Arusian.

"I will speak however I like!" Gertrude said, and Garret nodded his agreement.

"Silence! Lest I cut your tongues out of your mouths!" threatened the aide. That seemed to cow the woman, but Garret still seemed ready to challenge them.

"We didn't bring you here to trade insults and make threats!" Lotor said, and Garret burst into uproarious laughter.

"Then why did you bring us here?" asked Alfor, calmly ignoring the sounds Garret was making.

"I meant it when I said I wanted to speak about Arus' future." Answered Lotor.

"It's future?" Diana spoke, her voice a bit huskier than Allura's. "What does that mean?"

Lotor hesitated, knowing he was about to cause an uproar of his own. "I think it's time for a second chance. For both our people."

"A second chance...?" Diana murmured, exchanging a look with her husband.

"I'd never give a Drule even one chance!" spat Garret. "What makes you think I'd risk a second or a third?"

"Ha, a second chance to plunge the knife deeper in our backs!" muttered Gertrude.

"Garret, Gertrude, that is enough." Alfor said, the woman seeming to pout angrily. "If you cannot at least try to be civil, then wait outside the room."

"No, my duty here is to guard you." Garret insisted.

"Then watch your tongue boy." General Morgor warned.

"I don't take orders from a Drule!" Garret snidely replied.

"Then consider that an order from me!" Alfor almost sounded close to growling when he said that, Garret seeming cowed to hear it. "Now..." He focused his gaze on Lotor, an inquisitive lift of his brow. "You were saying?"

Lotor wouldn't admit it out loud, but he was impressed with how Alfor had handled Garret. "I know my people have done you wrong. But that is in the past..."

"Some sins of the past can never be forgotten." Alfor interrupted.

"Nor should they." Agreed Lotor. "But it doesn't mean we can't try to right some wrongs."

"And just what wrongs do you think you're capable of righting?" Alfor wanted to know.

"My father's." Lotor answered. "It was under his regime that Arus became enslaved. It was under his command that your people continued to suffer as slaves of the Drule. I offer a chance to fix it..."

"Fix it how?"

"By freeing your people." The chaos that followed was explosive, nearly everyone in the room erupting into chatter. Only Lotor and Allura remained silent, just listening to the shocked exclamations.

"Sire, have you gone mad?" demanded his oldest General in Drule.

"I've never been more possessed of my faculties then I am now." Lotor answered.

"It's a Drule trick..." Garrett insisted. "It has to be!"

"Why would you do this?" Diana asked, and the room fell silent at her question. Lotor couldn't stop himself from glancing at Allura, Diana letting out a tiny oh of exclamation. "You must care for my daughter very much." She didn't sound entirely happy about it.

Lotor ignored her statement, leaning forward to lock eyes with Alfor. "It wouldn't be complete freedom from the Drules. There are conditions...ones you might not want to pay."

"I knew it!" Gertrude muttered with a hmph.

"What do you mean when you say we wouldn't have total freedom from your people?" Alfor wanted to know.

He leaned back in his chair, not quite smiling. "The Drule won't completely pull out of Arus. Your planet will continue to exist as part of the Drule Empire. But you will all be freed citizens. You will be given land and your fortunes back, allowed to make something of yourselves. To be productive members of society. Of course there will be taxes, and your government will comprise of both Drule and Arusian."

Alfor was quiet, listening to this. Garret was looking red faced, clenching his fists and gnashing his teeth together. It was as thought the young rebel was fighting with himself to remain quiet.

"The Arusians won't be slaves anymore." Continued Lotor. "They'll have rights, ones the Drules will not be able to violate without it being considered a crime."

"What do you get out of this?" Coran was the one to ask that question, Lotor glancing at the mustached man. He knew it would weaken him to say Allura's happiness, Lotor pausing to think carefully.

"I think it's better to have some semblance of peace, than the chaos that has plagued this planet these last few months." Lotor answered. "Too many of my people have died during the skirmish with your rebels. Too many resources and wealth have been lost. And it's not just my people who have suffered. You've destroyed crop fields, leaving an already hungry people hungrier."

Shame seemed to cross their faces at that, the group surely realizing the truth of his words. "Aren't you tired of fighting?" Lotor asked. "At the very least, aren't you tired of having to kill or be killed?"

A pause filled the room, Lotor taking in the expressions of all the rebels. The woman Gertrude looked angry, and Garret still struggled with his own rage. Allura's mother looked sad, green eyes holding much sorrow to them. The remaining men were stoic, Alfor returning Lotor's look, before finally conceding things with a slight nod. "It's not just the killing we are tired of. We're tired of this abuse, the way your people have treated us. And I don't mean just those of us who fought to rebel. There's plenty

of innocents on Arus who had nothing to do with this battle."

Lotor hadn't needed to read the reports to know of the kind of treatment the slaves were receiving. It was typical of the Drules to make the slaves suffer, no matter what planet they were from. They treated them worse than third class citizens, they treated them as though they were unfeeling possessions.

"Yes, I know." Lotor said, conveniently leaving off the fact he had considered killing innocents in order to turn the populace against the rebels. In order to send a message of how the Drules would not tolerate insubordination and rebellion from the Arusians.

"Tell me your highness..." Alfor was polite, he'd give him that. "How can you stand to be a part of a race that is so needlessly cruel to others?"

Lotor did a slow blinking of his eyes, the time ticking away before answering. "It's all I've ever known." It wasn't entirely true, his experiences with his mother and Allura being one of the few moments of kindness in his life.

"Will your people accept this...plan of yours?" Diana asked, all eyes drawing to Lotor. He could feel the weight of the Drules' stare, eyes challenging him to change his mind, to dash the rebel's hopes.

"I will MAKE them accept it." Lotor told her, a faint smirk on his lips. "Besides...Arus has barely been productive these last few months...some of the more fortunate members of my kingdom have lost fortunes in investing in Arus. They will be glad for the chance to regain their investments and then some." He leaned back in his seat, giving off the air of one totally relaxed. "A peaceful planet is a productive one."

"It won't be instantaneous mind you." Coran spoke up. "There will be much needed to restore the planet and the people to their former glory."

"I have the utmost confidence you'll manage in record time." Lotor almost grinned then. "Now Alfor...are you ready to make that deal with me?"

"There will be conditions from us as well." Came Alfor's surprising warning. "If we are to do this, then it must be a give and take relationship on both sides."

"Sire!" hissed the aide besides him in Drule. "He goes too far. We do not give in to demands...we make them!"

"Of course." Lotor said to Alfor, ignoring the aide. "Shall we begin hammering out some of the details? Or do you need a moment to confer amongst each other?"

"A moment if you please." Alfor said. "Will you free those in the town square while we deliberate?"

"That would be inviting disaster!" Lotor was no fool. "We shall settle on the details of our...treaty first. And then when you break the news to your people, then the remaining rebels will go free."

"At least set some of them free." Alfor frowned. "Surely the older ones are no threat."

Lotor wanted to refuse, but also realized this would be the first act of concession on his part. "All right."

"SIRE!"

"General Morgor. I want you to oversee the releasing of the prisoners that are more advanced in age." Lotor ordered. "Be sure to see that no harm comes to them." A smile then, Lotor almost teasing. "Or our men."

Morgor wasn't pleased, but he bowed his head to Lotor. "Yes, my King..." He rose from his seat, Lotor noticing how Garret tensed up at that moment.

"Control yourself Garret." Lotor advised. "We do not want things to take a nasty turn."

"I will never take orders from you." Garret hissed. Morgor for his part, sensed the man's agitation, purposefully taking the path that would walk him pass the angry human.

"Garret..." A word of warning from Alfor, and Lotor wondered if it would be enough to keep the rebel from attacking his general.

Garret made a tsking sound, turning his back on them all. "How can you stand to make a deal with them?"

"It's for the good of the people of Arus..." Diana answered for her husband.

"The only good thing for Arus would be to kill all the Drule!" snapped Garret, and suddenly whirled, pointing an accusing finger at Lotor. "Or have you forgotten all that they have done?"

"Never that..." Diana whispered, but Garret seemed to ignore her.

"It goes beyond killing. They beat us, raped us, made us less than human. Turned us into property. Left us to flounder in appalling conditions, worked us tirelessly, and even when we dropped they made us get up and continue. And now because their king speaks pretty words to you, you forget our mission?"

"We never wanted to exterminate the whole race..." Coran began, and Garret glared at his father.

"You don't speak for all of us! There are many who wish to wipe the galaxy free of the Drule blight!" He shook his head, a near hysterical laugh escaping him. "You're all mad if you think we can coexist with these savages!"

"We won't know until we try..." Alfor said.

"I don't know how you can be so willing. They stole your daughter from you! Who knows what they did to her! She may look fine on the outside, but she could be as twisted inside as they are! And yet you're willing to overlook that, and for what?"

"Peace." Came Alfor's simple answer.

"Freedom." Added Diana. "Garret...we can't be like them."

"I'll never accept this..." Garret said. "This or them!" With that he was stalking from the room, hurrying past the startled guards on the door.

"Make sure he doesn't conveniently get lost inside our ship." Lotor told Morgor, who bowed, then hurried out of the room. His long, quick strides would soon have him catching up with Garret, the General ready to escort the young rebel off the ship.

The room still seemed filled with tension from Garret's outburst and flight from the room, Allura's mother looking worried. "My lady, you have my word he will not be harmed." She didn't look reassured, but nodded her head at him.

Alfor put his hand over Diana's, surely trying to offer her the comfort of his touch. The other rebels remained silent, just warily eyeing the Drules. Lotor realized they were waiting for privacy, and held back a sigh. "Is a half n hour sufficient enough time for you to...talk?" It was hardly a generous amount of time, but Lotor was eager to hammer out the details of the new treaty sooner rather than later.

"It's a start." Alfor answered, even as Gertrude grumbled under her breath.

"Then I shall see you in a little while." He moved to walk past the table, his generals and aides hurrying to follow him. He fought not to call out to Allura, Lotor realizing he was terrified she'd reject him if he asked her to leave with him. He couldn't bear it if she did, Lotor fearing he was losing her and fast. He wondered how he could ever hope to compete with her parents, his eyes surely darkening at the thought.

He let his eyes droop half closed to hide the tortured look in them, Lotor not turning even one time to gaze back at Allura. He feared if he looked at her now, he'd do or say something extremely foolish. As it was, he was already doing things his men thought was weird. He had no doubt that once he dismissed his aides, they would begin making calls to Doom, ready to report on the activities that had occurred in the stateroom. Things might turn uglier, and Lotor hoped he was prepared to deal with the fall out of it all.

To Be Continued!

Michelle

Christine the Dark Rose Maide, thanks. I kinda enjoyed writing that one, cause Lotor was so focused on Allura in his thoughts there! XD I remember it being a welcome relief from all the chapters I struggled with before it. *giggles* The goof loves her, but doesn't realize what kind of love he has for her. XD But he'll realize it's a lover love, romantic love in time...MLOL over the screw Garret! SOmehow I don't think she cares too much about Garret's love! XD Thank you so much again. Your comments mean a lot to me! :D

Misty Gargoyle, oh thanks! I'm glad you think that. And yes, it was a tough dilemma to work through...I realized if I could have very well set myself up for a bad ending for this fic...but I worked through it in a hopefully good way. ^^;; Thanks for still reading!


	77. Chapter 77

Papers were spread out before him on the table, a wealth of information written on the sheets, detailing the demands of the rebels. To the right of him were the demands of the Drule, and copies of those documents were being handed out to the rebel leaders. Both sides were going over the documents, eyes careful not to miss a thing, fearing giving their opponent a chance to slip in a provision that would work against them.

It had taken hours to get to this point, both sides debating heatedly over their wants and desires. Some of the demands had been outrageous, the kind that no one in their right mind expected to gain. Those outrageous ones made lesser demands seem more doable, the Drule agreeing to work with the Arusian to give them a taste of what they wanted.

And the Arusians wanted much, desiring their planet restored to them, their people free, their kingdoms thriving. Of course Lotor couldn't give them everything they yearned for, he had appearances to keep up. Arus would never again be an independent planet, but a world that was firmly part of the Drule Empire. As such their royal line was demolished, Alfor and his family having to agree to give up all ties to Arus' crown.

No longer would Arus be ruled by it's own monarchy, now owing allegiance to the Drule Empire and it's king. Even when the time came for Lotor to step down from his throne, the Drules would continue to keep close watch over Arus and it's people. They wouldn't be allowed to govern themselves, Drules would be put in place to lead the towns, separate governors for each village and city. There would be lesser positions to fill, and those would be open to both human and Drule alike.

It would be a mixing of the two races, an equal share of the power split among them so that neither one felt slighted or abused. They'd worry about who would fill what positions later, Lotor debating on bringing in a few Drule from other worlds, ones who were used to dealing with the populace as freed citizens. Certainly the Drule stationed on Arus now would have to make some changes to their way of thinking, no longer able to take what they want from the Arusians.

With the collapsing of many of it's mines, Arus was in a poor state of affairs, needing outside help to finance it's restoration. Lotor's aides wanted the Arusians to work off the debt themselves, but Alfor argued that the Arusians had been working as slaves for so long, that they had done more than enough to earn any money the Drule Empire would throw their way.

Lotor had privately agreed, thought out loud he had fought with Alfor, until the two came to an agreement. The debt would be split in half, the Arusians expected to work off the remaining fifty percent of a quater billion loan from the Drule Empire. The money would be given up front, and all to bring the planet back to it's former glory, food and supplies being brought in from outside sources.

The freed Arusians would get their reparations, though it wouldn't be nearly as much money as they could have gotten. Each family would get enough money to play with, to work to rebuild their own private fortunes however they saw fit. It wouldn't be a lot, but it would be better than nothing.

For the first two years of Arus' rebuilding, food would be rationed out, made free and available to the Arusians. The Drules would be encouraged to spend their coin on Arusians goods, all to better bolster the Arusian economy. Many of the soldiers who earned a wage keeping peace on Arus would continue to do so, but with restrictions limiting their actions.

No more would a Drule be able to legally abuse an Arusian. Beatings and rapes would now be a punishable offense, as would killing and stealing from a human. As citizens of the Drule Empire, crimes against the Arusians would be treated as such, the violators imprisoned or even killed depending on the offense.

When the soldiers weren't busy keep the peace, they would be put to work to help the Arusians rebuild their cities. The Arusians couldn't keep living in tents, it only fostered a belief in the Drule that they were lesser beings.

Of course not everything was going in favor of the Arusians. Weapons would be forbidden to them, at least for the next one hundred years. Enough time for resentments to fade away. If, in one hundred years time, the Arusians had proven themselves a loyal and hard working people, then they would be allowed to arm themselves. Until then they had to rely on the Drule for protection from other would be invaders.

There was also the matter of the deaths the rebels had caused with their actions. There were Drule families crying out for vengeance against the Arusians, leaving it a hot topic for debate. Just who would take the blame for the deaths? The rebels who had set the bombs, or the leaders who had ordered them to do so? Alfor was stubborn, refusing to give up the names of the rebels who had been on missions that ended in Drule deaths.

The rebels thought it an eye for an eye, feeling the Drules that had been killed were making up for the Arusians who had died at their slaver's hands. It left Lotor weary to argue about this, knowing it was a sore point for both sides. Someone had to be punished, and Lotor feared that in the end it would be Alfor who paid the price.

He glanced up from the papers now, eyes seeking out Alfor. The man was studying the documents in front of him, surely going over each one to make sure it was as favorable as possible for the Arusians. Diana, his wife sat leaning in to him, studying the papers and offering whispered advice. Next to her was Allura, the girl seeming to fidget in her seat, She had been quiet during much of the talks, seeming not to know what ideas to offer.

It was fine, Lotor felt she had done more than enough. After all, if not for her, the talks wouldn't have even been possible. She had softened him enough to the idea, Lotor willing to do almost anything to make her happy. He knew such an attitude weakened him in the eyes of his people, Lotor knowing he had to do something that would gain back their approval.

"Is everything in order?" Lotor asked out loud, Alfor lifting his head from his study of the documents.

"It seems that way." Alfor replied. "Certainly you've been very generous where money is concerned."

"His highness has been very generous where all things are concerned!" A stiff lip aide snapped angrily.

He was ignored, Lotor leaning forward in his seat. "There's still a matter of the deaths to be settled."

"That again?" Gertrude hmphed, leaving Lotor to think the portly woman had a low opinion about the value of Drule life.

"There was quite a number of Drules who died during your reign of terror." Lotor said, earning a reluctant nod from Alfor and Diana. "We have to punish the offenders somehow."

"What about all the Arusians who died at the hands of your Drule?" demanded Gertrude. "Isn't that more than enough compensation for the few Drule who were killed?"

"It doesn't even out as fair to my people." That was as close as he would admit to Drules being considered more valuable than the Arusians. "They are demanding retribution..."

"And what does that retribution entail?" Alfor asked, and Lotor gave an elegant shrug of his shoulders.

"Nothing as barbaric as killing." A small smile then from the King. "However, someone has to pay. There will be prisons constructed on Arus...the offenders may end up living out their lives behind those prison's walls." Frowns from the rebels, Alfor sighing. "I know." Lotor said, tone a soothing purr. "It's hard to know just who to blame. The rebels who did the crime, or the leaders who instructed them."

"It isn't as cut and dry as that." Coran complained. "Many of the people involved in the attacks were eager to do them. Chomping at the bit as it were. If it were not for their leaders, I dare say more damage would have been done."

"Some of our people are very hot blooded." Added Gorma. "It was hard controlling their tempers, keeping the violence to a minimal."

"Then perhaps those hot blooded ones should be the ones imprisoned." Muttered an aide, and Lotor had to agree with him. "To keep them from causing any more violatile situations."

"Perhaps." Alfor sighed, exchanging glances with Coran and Gorma.

"I'll give you a moment to discuss this problem amongst yourselves." Lotor said, rising from his seat. The aides moved to follow him, and he allowed it for now. "Allura? May I have a moment of your time?"

She looked startled at being singled out, turning in his direction. "Er...yes.." She squeaked out, voice nervous as she rose from her seat. Diana reached for her hand, giving her a squeeze with her fingers. Allura glanced at her and shook her head, and whatever shone in her blue eyes got her mother to back down, albeit with a frown.

Lotor waited for Allura to join him, the King offering her his arm. They strolled out of the room, and once outside in the hall, he dismissed the two aides. They tried to protest, frowns on their faces, but Lotor was insistent, wanting to be alone with Allura.

He held off on speaking to her, waiting until they were situated in another room, the door closing behind them. He barely took notice of the room's surroundings, save to identify it as an emergency weapons cache. Hardly the ideal surroundings for a talk, but at least it was private.

Allura slipped free from his side, the girl studying the room curiously. He felt it was all for show, the girl couldn't possibly be that interested in the weapons stacked up against the wall racks. "So..." She surprised him by being the one to break their silence, Allura turning towards him though her eyes were lowered. "You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes." Lotor confirmed, stepping closer to her. "Though in truth I just wanted a break from the proceedings." A smile then, Lotor lifting up a hand to brush back his hair. "We haven't had much time together since being reunited..."

"True. It's been very busy, what with the peace talks." She risked a glance at him, as though trying to read how he felt about it.

"It'll get busier yet." He warned her. "As hard as it may be to believe, these talks are the relatively easy part. The real struggle will be getting Arus back on it's feet, getting the people to accept the changes, to get them to be comfortable with the idea of coexisting with their slavers."

"Slavers no more." She was quick to point out. "The Drules and the Arusians will be on equal footing."

"You can change a person's circumstances, but can you really affect their way of thinking after it's been shaped a certain way?" Lotor wondered out loud. "The Arusians have endured over ten years of slavery..."

"They were free before that though. I'm sure they'll be able to embrace their return to freedom!" Allura insisted. "It may be hard...and I don't doubt that many will bear emotional scars from their suffering...but surely they can rise above it."

"I pray that you are right." Lotor said, not wanting to think about what would happen if tensions escalated between the Arusians and Drules. It would lead to violence, and heavy prices would be paid to put an end to whatever followed.

"As much as I worry for the Arusians, it's the children I am concerned about." Allura said, her voice breaking into his private musings.

"Oh?"

"Especially those half breed orphans no one wants." She looked at him then, expression urgent. "They've been forced to live as scavengers, unwanted by either side. Scouring for food and the fighting for the right to just live. Can't something be done about them?"

"We can have orphanages made for them." Lotor replied. "Although I'm afraid that is about the extent of the help I can give them. If the people won't open their hearts to these children, well..." A shrug then, Lotor sighing. "It's not like I can force them to adopt these whelps, make them welcome them into their homes."

"Nor should you." Allura said. "If you force the children on the people, they won't give them what they need. They won't love them."

"Love can never be earned through force..." Lotor muttered, and Allura nodded in agreement.

"Love must be given freely..." She added, and he could only make sounds of agreement. The conversation seemed to die at his noise, Allura turning slightly, reaching out to touch one of the blaster racks. It was bolted securely to the wall, no danger of it being unsettled by her inquisitive touch.

Lotor held back a sigh, just studying her profile. She looked tired, but no less beautiful, with the faintest of smudges under her eyes. He had to fight to keep from reaching out to touch her hair, Lotor yearning for even the briefest of contacts with Allura. But he knew if he started touching her now, he'd never be able to stop!

He didn't quite manage to hide his frown, his hand clenching into a fist in order to better keep his hands at bay. "We should go to bed." He said out loud, and she turned to stare at him surprised. He cursed silently, words rushing out hastily. "I mean we all should. It's been a busy day...perhaps too busy to make important decisions."

"I get the feeling my father won't rest until every last detail has been decided on." Allura told him.

"He might work us all into collapsing at this point." Grumbled Lotor, earning a smile from Allura.

"You're both stronger than that." Allura insisted. "You'll resolved all the issues, and then..."

"And then what?" He prodded at her trailing off. "What will you do Allura once Arus is free?"

"I..." She turned away completely, back to him so that he couldn't see her face. "I'm not sure."

He frowned at that, Lotor wishing she had had an immediate answer. But more than that, he wanted her assurance that she was coming back to Doom with him. And yet he knew he couldn't force her, not unless he wanted to ruin their relationship completely. He frowned harder, Lotor knowing whatever this was between them, it had no clear definition.

"You don't know?" He said out loud, not hiding his surprise. He saw her shrug, Allura's fingers playing against the side of the rack.

"There's still so much to be considered." He hoped he was part of that, Lotor stepping nearer to her.

"Like what?"

"Oh...I dunno..." But he had the feeling she did know, the girl sounding hesitant as she spoke. "Lotor?"

"Yes, Allura?" She was turning again, looking at him uncertainly.

"What do you think my parents would think of me?" He was left blinking, confused.

"I think they love you." Lotor said, then chuckled. "They're certainly protective of you! Alfor is hard to read, but Diana certainly shows her affection for you whenever she turns her gaze towards you, Allura."

"Yes...maybe." She sighed, fingers now fidgeting with the front of her skirt. "But...they don't know me. The real me."

"The real you?"

"Yes. There are things about me I haven't told them yet. Things they can't have possibly guessed." She looked fretful, eyes upset, fingers moving faster. "Lotor...how can I tell them what I've become...?"

"Become?" He had a vague idea of what she was eluding too, Lotor reaching out to take hold of her hands. "Allura, if it's the courtesan thing you are worried about..." She quickly nodded, but kept her eyes downcast, staring at their held hands. "Allura, it wasn't your choice to take up that profession. Circumstances led you to this path, led you back to me."

"But will they understand that?" She wanted to know.

"I can't predict their reactions." Lotor admitted. "But..." An almost casual tone, Lotor keeping his expression sly. "Do they really need to know?"

"Need to know?" She repeated, then frowned. "Do you mean I should continue to lie to them?"

"It wouldn't necessarily be a lie." Lotor quickly said. "You would just be omitting some things..."

"But they are bound to question me about my past!" Allura sounded frantic in that moment. "My mother already tried to find out a few things, but I distracted her."

"Then continue to distract her." Lotor replied, and Allura shook her head.

"It's impossible..." She sighed again. "Even if I leave off the part about becoming a courtesan, she'll wonder how I ended up back on Doom." Allura closed her eyes, Lotor fearing she was about to start crying. "How can I face my parents once they know the truth. That I am nothing more than a paid whore?"

"Don't ever call yourself that!" He growled viciously, and she blinked, staring up at him shocked.

"But it's the truth..."

"You can stop being a courtesan at any time." Lotor said, and turned insistent at her head shake. "Yes, you can." Lotor growled, giving her hands a squeeze. "I meant it that time when I said I would pay off your debts to Madame Elianza. I'll end your contract with me, fix it so you need never sleep with another man unless it is by your choice. For love, not money, not survival."

"Why? Why would you go that far?" Allura wanted to know. "To spend all that money..."

"You're my dearest friend Allura..." Lotor said, his mouth going dry. There was an inherent wrongness with what he was saying, but he couldn't figure out why. "I'd do anything to make you happy..."

"I...there's no way I could repay you back for all you're doing!" She exclaimed. "First Arus, and now freeing me from the life of a courtesan..."

"Those are gifts Allura. To try and repay me would be insulting." He told her, then grinned. "Just accept it gladly. With the knowledge that now you can choose your own path in life." Unspoken was his desire to have her choose to stay with him, Lotor trying to keep the yearning off his face.

"Th..." She choked on her emotion, the briefest hint of tears sparkling in her eyes. "Thank you Lotor!"

"I didn't do this so that you would cry!" Lotor teased her, and she made a half giggle of sound.

"I'm sorry...I'm such a crybaby..."

"Maybe to cry is to be human..." Lotor mused out loud, noticing Allura was going on tip toe. And still he was startled, feeling her press a kiss to his lips. It was a gentle, chaste kiss, one of pure love and affection, the likes of which he had never experienced. It made him want more of that innocent emotions, Lotor staring stunned even when Allura lowered herself back to flat feet.

"What was that for?" he whispered, fighting the impulse to raise a finger to his lips.

"A thank you." Allura told him, making him feel disappointed that it didn't mean more to her. "It's all I have left to give that is my own."

Embarrassed, he squeezed her hands, giving her a gruff smile. "You don't have to give me anything..."

"I understand that." She assured him. "I still wanted to though."

He let go of her hands, reaching towards her face. She held herself still, allowing Lotor to brush away her tears before they could fall any further. "Come.." He said, once she was composed. "Let's go back and see what if anything has been decided amidst our absence." Allura nodded once, taking hold of his arm as he ushered her out of the room.

It was no hard feat to keep his expression serious, Lotor feeling a pang in his heart over what had just happened. He felt sure he knew what Allura would decide to do, felt certain she would choose to stay on Arus if only for the chance to get to know her parents. The very idea hurt him, Lotor taken aback by the force of his upset, Lotor wondering how he was going to survive losing Allura a second time.

To Be Continued...

Michelle

Christine, the Dark Rose Maiden, thanks! I'm glad you thought so...it wasn't fun to write at all, but necessary to the story. I hate writing politics! I'd rather stick to romance and adventure! XD You're right about Garret, he should have been more open mouthed. But he's a very hot headed male. ^^;; Poor Lotor indeed...and poor Allura being forced to choose between him and showing familial loyalty!


	78. Chapter 78

A loud whistle of sound hissed through the sky, being joined by several more before the first ended in an explosion. Color burst into the night black sky of Arus, shimmering shades of blue and purple lighting up the darkness. Other colors exploded near by, the fireworks making a dazzling display that had the people watching the sky cheering.

Allura held back a faint smile as she watched the fireworks display, listening to the voices of her people. The Arusians were not being as vocal as they could be, as though fearing that at any moment this would end, proving nothing more than a fanciful dream. Allura knew it would take time for her people to accept what had happened, but at least they weren't so reserved as to not celebrate their good fortune.

She caught sight of a few former slaves, and had to correct herself. Not all the Arusians were celebrating, the ones who had existed on Arus as mere slaves still cowed into fearing such behavior. They eyed the former rebels with disapproving looks, but kept to themselves, quiet and fearful, surely waiting for the Drules to descend upon the revelers.

They probably wouldn't have even been out among the ones celebrating if not for the lure of a good meal, banquet tables set up, overflowing with food and drink. It was a sign of King Lotor's generosity, the Drule gifting them with enough food to make even the hungriest of slaves bloated from the feast. Allura actually worried that some of the former slaves would make themselves sick, having noted how greedily they partook of the meal.

The former rebels were nowhere near as hungry as the former slaves were, they ate more sedately. There was no alcohol to be found at this celebration, the Drules weren't quite trusting enough of the freed Arusians behavior, especially if they were to become inebriated from their drink. Allura thought it a wise decision, the girl knowing that some, like Garret, were still angry and hostile towards the Drule.

It would take time, months if not years for the animosity to be put aside, but Allura had high hopes that the time would come where both races could exist side by side. They just had to have patience and understanding, and she hoped that one day a celebration like this would be held where both races could attend.

As it were, the Drule were absent from this party, left to their ships and mysterious tasks that she hoped had to do with bettering Arus. It was two days since Lotor and her father had reached an agreement, the stunning news being broadcast all over Arus. Many of the towns far away from Rugasta were still in a state of unbelieving, she knew there was hardly any celebrating going on, the rebels in those kingdoms remaining hidden until they could get confirmation from their leaders.

But here in Rugasta, and the towns that bordered the forest that had hid the rebel's camp, they believed. What's more, they celebrated, reveling in the news. Allura could look back fondly on the moment when Alfor and Lotor exited the Drule warship, followed by their people. The captured rebels had feared the worse, and not gotten it, Alfor announcing they had finally attained what they had strove for all along.

Freedom! Even more shocking was the moment when Lotor ordered his men to free the captured rebels from their bindings, the Drule hesitant but obeying their King. The rebels had been too stunned, too wary to do more than talk, the Drule conscious of them, their hands ready to wield weapons should a riot break out.

But there had been no riot, the rebels almost quiet as they listened to Alfor read off the terms of the treaty. Some thought it a trick, some still did, waiting for the trap to be sprung. The Drule hardly reacted in the expected manner, instead getting to work on rebuilding the towns. Already there was rickety frames of houses put up, the buildings needing a lot more work before they would become livable.

Lotor had opened the ship's kitchen's, ready to feed the hungry of Arus as they waited for more supplies to come in from Doom and the many planets in it's empire. Alfor was working with the other leaders of the former rebellion, working to appoint people to positions of trust within the new government of Arus. There was a matter of setting up trust funds for the Arusians, Alfor fearing his people would foolishly spend all their money right away.

There was a lot of work to be done, and not just with rebuilding. The people themselves needed to regain their sense of identity, their sense of joy. Allura knew it would take more than a party and fireworks to do so, many of the former slaves broken down to the most basic of emotions. She could tell by the broken look in some of their eyes that they felt like they were less than people.

It saddened Allura, the girl not knowing how to help them recover their sense of worth. But she refused to be upset on this night, the girl studying the fireworks in the sky. She wondered how far away they could be seen, and hoped the other towns that could see them knew what they meant.

She knew that tomorrow, after everyone had slept off the late night celebration, several of the rebel leaders would began traveling to other kingdoms. They would take with them guards, men and women who had once been part of the rebellion. The point of this journey was to deliver the news personally to the other kingdoms, to let the people know that yes Arus was now free, a valued member of the Drule Empire rather than an enslaved planet.

Her father, Alfor would remain behind in Rugasta, mainly to oversee things here. The majority of the rebellion was in this town, and both Lotor and Alfor agreed that the people would feel reassured to see their leader in the midst of things. Of course Alfor no longer held any real position of power, having agreed to step down from all aspects of governing.

It was part of the agreement to keep him out of prison, for Lotor had never been able to get her father to admit to just who the rebels were that had killed Drule soldiers. She could tell Lotor was reluctant to jail her father, and yet knew the King had to do something about those deaths. There was several other key names involved with leading the rebellion, and Lotor planned to put them all under house arrest once they returned from their news delivering missions.

Allura worried for Lotor, knowing his people would hardly be satisfied with that. She judged them based on the sights she had seen at the Drule high court, Allura sure that if they had their way, a violent and messy end would have been given to the rebels. She shuddered, thinking yet again how grateful she was that Lotor shared very little in common traits with his father.

She was glad Zarkon was dead, Allura understanding that peace on Arus would not have been obtained had it been left up to the former king of the Drule. There was a thousand what ifs that would not have happened, Allura's eyes seeking out her parent's figures in the town square. She smiled to see them embracing, Diana wrapped up in Alfor's arms. They were both watching the sky, and she could see them lit up with the colors of the fireworks.

Diana was smiling, lips moving as she said something that made Alfor laugh. Allura was happy to see them look so relaxed and joyful, even as a twinge of envy filled her. She wished she had a relationship like theirs, one that was based on real love.

And not just love for each other, but for her too. It still left her amazed, even with all her parent had done for her, sacrificed in the name of that love. She felt like a stranger to them, having not remembered the first five years of her life. She could understand Adaline's love, because they had been present in each other's life. But love from a far? That she did not entirely understand.

It left Allura wondering if she would have been as kind and gracious as Diana in that position, a child taken away, years passing without knowing what became of that child. And then to be reunited with the child grown, having it's own thoughts and opinions, molded by another's influence. Let alone that influence being that of one's enemy! It was a wonder Diana wasn't disappointed with Allura, the girl wondering just how much of a Drule outlook she had on life.

And yet that hadn't been the only thing to worry about, Allura approaching her parents nervously to break the news about her profession. They had been stunned, Alfor's eyes showing anger before he slipped into that blank mask of calm. Diana had grown teary eyed, seeming heart broken at the news. Allura had feared the worst, and not gotten it, Diana pulling her into a hug.

As her mother wept, assuring Allura that everything would be all right, Alfor had reached out to touch her shoulder. A glance up at him had her father telling her he didn't hold it against her. That given the circumstances, he had expected worse to be done to her on Doom.

Her parents weren't exactly grateful to Madame Elianza, but they were relieved to hear Allura had a somewhat normal life during her teenage years on planet Ranxhi. They actually wanted to meet with Madame Elianza, though Allura had her doubts on that ever happening. The Arusians were permanently grounded on Arus, and she doubted Elianza would want to travel out to a planet that was currently little more than a charity case of the Drule Empire.

Still she felt grateful to just about everyone involved in her life and her upbringing, Allura happy with who she was, and her parents acceptance of all of her. They didn't want to dwell on the less savory aspects of her life, and she understood they would not be telling the others about her life as a courtesan. There was enough damage to her reputation just from having lived among the Drules, the people mistrustful of Allura and her intentions.

Just thinking of that mistrust had her frowning, Allura wondering if she could ever prove herself worthy to the Arusians. A glance to her right caught sight of Garret, the young man seeming to be aware of her look. He turned in her direction and scowled, a hateful look in his eyes that had her turning away in a hurry. Allura had a feeling she and Garret would never be friends, they might never even be able to be in the same room without hostile words and looks exchanged.

Her back to him, she spied a child sneaking towards one of the banquet tables. She could tell by his pointed ears, and pale purple skin that it was one of the half breeds so despised by the Arusians.

She was already hurrying towards the table, when Gertrude noticed the child, and began yelling at him. "Stay away you filthy brat!" The woman shouted, hands clenching into fists. "This food is not for you!"

"Gertude!" Allura admonished her with a loud shout of her name. The woman flinched, but did not back down, turning challenging eyes to Allura. "This food is for everyone." She reminded the woman, and reached for a plate.

"This brat is a product of rape." Getrude told her. "As unwanted by his father as his mother. Just look at his face. He'll bring nothing but bad memories to all who see him!"

"He can't help how he was conceived." Allura retorted, having laden the plate with meat and steamed vegetables. "The child shouldn't be punished for the father's crimes...or his mothers."

"It's mother's?" Gertrude made a scoffing sound.

"Yes...HIS mother, for abandoning a child to the world." Allura knelt down, trying to encourage the boy closer. She could see the look of yearning in his eyes, the boy staring at the plate of food, practically salivating. "No one should be that heartless, that cruel..."

"You are deluded." Gertrude let out a haughty sniff, cruel words taunting out before she stalked away. "Maybe you can tolerate such beasts after having lived so long

among them, but I and any good lady cannot!"

Wincing, Allura did not bother to shout out a reply to the angered woman. Instead she kept on concentrating on the child, extending her arm out towards him. The child crept closer, eyes darting upwards nervously. She caught sight of amber eyes, the child mistrustful of her intentions. "Go on..." She said softly, urging him to reach for the plate. "Take it, it's yours."

The child continued to stare at her, and then he moved, almost too fast for her to register what was happening. The plate was snatched out of her hand's grip, Allura hearing a small snarl as the child greedily bit into a hunk of meat. He glared defiantly at her as he chewed, Allura wearing a bemused expression. The boy cradled the dish to him, and then was backing away, Allura not daring to move.

Once he felt he was safely out of her reach, he turned, fleeing towards another part of the town. She sighed softly, and then nearly jumped at the sound of a voice behind her. "If you feed one, others will come."

"Hello Coran." Allura turned towards him, the older man putting food on a plate for himself.

"It's true you know." He continued, expression not betraying what he felt about her act of kindness. "They're like vultures circling prey. He'll be back, and I won't be surprised if he's not alone."

"I hope he does come back with friends." She told him. "I'll feed any that is hungry."

"Admirable trait that. You sound much like your mother." He told her, and she grew happy to hear she bore a resemblance to Diana's behavior. "Of course you won't be winning any points with Gertrude if you persist in this manner."

"I'm not doing it to score favor with anyone!" Allura protested, eyes flashing angrily.

"Of course not." Coran said, handing her the plate. She took it from him, surprised. "Just be careful Allura. Those children are wild...they will need a lot of love and support before they can become productive members of society."

"I'll keep that in mind." She murmured, and he nodded to her. He took a pink fruit, and with a whispered good bye, moved away from her. She stood there watching after him, a thoughtful expression on her face when she became aware of someone tugging on her skirt. She turned, and had to look downwards, spying a little girl looking up hopeful at her.

This child had silver eyes, with the tell tale black slits of a Drule. Her pretty powder blue skin reminded Allura of Lotor's, the child hair a shocking shade of pink. The girls' mouth opened and closed, but ultimately she did not speak, merely pointing up at the plate Allura held.

Smiling kindly, Allura handed it to the child, the little girl seeming to struggle with the weight of it. But she met Allura's gaze, and nodded, the barest hint of a smile before running off with her prize.

"They're going to make themselves sick." She heard Doctor Gorma say, the man tsking at her. "Eating all that at once on an empty stomach." Allura said nothing to that, knowing as long as the children continued to run off, she could not control their intake of food.

Doctor Gorma was still speaking, and she realized he had a female companion standing next to him. She didn't pay attention to their conversation, not until it grew quiet, startling so. It wasn't just the lack of Gorma's voice that alerted her to something going on, but the absence of laughter and conversation all around her. Only the fireworks continued to whistle and explode, adding noise to an other wise silent town square.

She began to move, turning first to look at Gorma and his companion. They were staring at something to the North, and Allura followed their gaze. She reacted with a shocked gasp, spying Lotor standing at the northern entrance of the square, half a dozen Drule guards with him. The guards looked tense, poised to start firing should anything go wrong. But Lotor was confidant, meeting her eyes and offering her a smile.

She returned it, though she was nervous, and murmuring excuse me to the people at the table, she moved to meet Lotor before he traveled any deeper into the town square. "What are you doing here?" She meant it as a question, but it came out an accusation, Allura trying not to flush guiltily.

"I wanted to see how things were going." He said, and some part of her felt disappointed at his answer. Could he have not come to see her instead?

"Things are going fine." She told him, gesturing with her arm at the people spread throughout the square. "As fine as can be expected at any rate. They are very appreciative of the food." She allowed a small smile to cross her lips, Allura continuing. "Even the ones who don't believe in Arus' freedom are eating!"

"So I see." Lotor said, looking past her at the people who were standing uncertainly now. "My presence upsets them..."

"Maybe just a little..." Allura agreed.

"Then I won't stay long..." Lotor replied, and she felt disappointed to hear him say that. But she didn't dare beg him to do otherwise, knowing the Arusians wouldn't be able to relax so long as the Drules were present. "Will you walk me back to my ship?"

"Al...all right!" She said it a little too eagerly, surprised but pleased by his request. He grinned at her, Lotor offering her his arm which she took gratefully. The Drule soldiers moved to take up guard of their rear, and together they began the stroll back through to the town's entrance.

"I'm beginning to get the first of the complaints from the nobles of my court." Lotor said, tone conversational.

"Oh?" Allura turned worried. "Will there be much fall out from doing this?"

"Plenty." Lotor told her, earning a frown from Allura. "I won't be popular for a long time to come..."

She knew popularity was important, to be otherwise was to invite the noble's dissatisfaction and unease. Angry or upset nobles could turn murderous, seeking to end Lotor's reign before he did anything else the court would find unsettling. "I'm sorry..."

"Don't apologize." Lotor told her, and she shook her head.

"It's my fault you're in this position."

"Nonsense." Lotor retorted. "I was the one who made the decisions to do this. I will bear the blame and all that entails." She still felt guilty, knowing he probably would have never considered freeing Arus if not for her. "I'll just have to do something to make it up to them."

"Like what?" Allura wanted to know, and the serious look he flashed her had her instinctively shivering.

"Like sealing the deal with Demos." He said with a sigh. "One way or another."

"You don't mean to...marry that princess of theirs, do you?" She asked, trying to keep from looking horror stricken at the thought. Inwardly she begged him to say no, turning disappointed when he hesitated.

"I might have to." Lotor said at last. "It may come down to either marrying into their family, or destroying them completely."

"I...I see." She was pleased with how calm she sounded, though inwardly she was screaming a thousand nos at him. "Well...I suppose you won't need me around then..."

"Allura?" A puzzled saying of her name, those gold eyes turning concerned when she pulled away from him.

"I'd just get in your way." She continued, acting like it wasn't hurting her to say these things. "And I'm sure your new bride wouldn't appreciate having a friend, even one as dear to you as I am, around."

"Allura, it wouldn't' matter what Corral would think..." Lotor began, but she was shaking her head no.

"But it should matter! She'd be your wife!" She exclaimed, fighting to be brave.

"But I'd always make room for you in my life..." He protested.

"That's sweet of you. But then it leaves it up to me to do what is best." She chewed on her lips uncertainly, searching for her courage. "Lotor...your highness...I've decided on something."

"Decided on what?" He demanded, eyes upset.

"I'm going to stay on Arus." She was pleased her voice didn't waver, Allura looking him in the eyes. "It's where I belong. My parents are here, my people. I deserve the chance to get to know them."

He hesitated so long she thought he wasn't going to answer, Allura waiting, desperate for him to tell her otherwise. "You're right." He said at last, and somehow she managed to keep the hurt and disappointment off her face. "You do deserve that chance. Doom...my family...has taken so much from you. It's time we leave you alone so that you can be happy, truly happy."

Then why was she feeling like crying at his words? "It's all I want for you." Allura said, then clarified. "For you to be happy."

"It seems we both want what's best for each other." Lotor smiled but it didn't chase away the pain in his eyes. Allura felt her own eyes were mirrors of his pain, the girl wondering why doing what was best hurt so much.

She was left tongue tied and despondent, unsure of what to say to him. It was fine, Lotor did the talking for her. "I'll be leaving for Doom just as soon as those supplies arrive."

"So soon?" Her voice was dull, Allura turning her gaze downwards to avoid Lotor's nod.

"Yes. I think the sooner the better. I can't afford to spend any more time away from my seat of power...I have to settle the noble's upset, and return to ruling."

"Yes, you're right." Allura sighed then. "You have to get control of your kingdom before it slips away."

"Heh...the nobles will have a fight on their hands if they think to wrest control from me!" Lotor promised, almost looking revived at the thought. She smiled weakly at him, shifting from foot to foot. "You better get back to the celebration." Lotor advised. "It will be the last moment of fun before the hard work begins."

Again she nodded, and the Drule guards were already opening a path past them for her to travel. "Good night Lotor."

"Sweet dreams Allura. I'll see you in the morning."

"Right..." Without a backwards glance at him, she was hurrying past the guards, fighting not to give in to her upset. Every step away from him had her hurting, Allura feeling how wrong it was to just leave like this. But she didn't turn back, knowing she had done enough to jeopardize Lotor's rule. If the princess Corral was the key to him living a long and safe life, then she would gladly let him go to that fate. Allura just wished it didn't hurt so much to give him up.

To Be Continued...

Michelle

Christine, the Dark Rose Maiden, ah...you're right, I find politics rather boring, be it in real life or in story book form! XD And Lotor will realize just what kind of love he has for Allura next chapter! :D I'm glad you liked the chapter, and didn't find it boring even though most of it seemed to be political type of stuff.

Misty Gargoyle, thanks! He realizes it next chapter for sure! I'm glad you find it cute though...and hopefully it'll be sexy too!


	79. Chapter 79

The town of Rugasta lay spread out before him, the view screens projecting images of various key points of the village. It wasn't the most break taking of views, the town too devastated by hardship and attacks to be anything more than ordinary. Less than ordinary Lotor corrected himself mentally, looking at the broken down buildings that somehow against all odds had managed to stay upright.

They'd never get a chance to fall down now, the humans and Drules working together to bolster the buildings' supports. Once the buildings might have been taken down, rebuilt from scratch. But now there was too few livable structures available to the Arusians for them to squander what was already there.

All over Rugasta there were metal frames being constructed, the beginnings of new homes being built. Some of the buildings already had cement blocks being laid down, but it would be a while before they could be completed. But the Arusians were working hard, perhaps harder than the Drules had ever worked them, determined to remake the town in record time.

Lotor was a bit bemused by their speed, watching them from the viewing deck of his flag ship. Both Drule and Arusian worked together, and the sight wasn't as odd to him as it was to others. Lotor had visited worlds where the humans and Drules coexisted, knew they were capable of great things when they worked together. Of course, it wasn't going entirely smoothly. Both sides still mistrusted each other greatly, and many of them divided to work in small groups of their own kind.

Still, the back breaking work was getting done, and the day was warm enough that several of the men went shirtless, their skin drenched in sweat. Women walked around the construction zone, giving out flasks of water, or offering towels. Some even did small tasks with the actual building, or delivered messages from one work crew to the next.

It wasn't all done by hand, constriction vehicles moved across the town's cobblestone pathways, transporting goods, or mixing cement. Some lifted heavy blocks to pile them on top of each other, while other worked to dig open the ground for a basement floor.

Lotor knew in nearby fields more women worked, either planting new seedlings into the ground, or picking what was left of season's crops. Everyone seemed to have a purpose, and those not involved with the rebuilding and crops, were now lining up to help unpack the supply ships that had arrived just this morning.

Lotor hated the sight of those ships, knew what they meant. An ending to his Arus vacation. He could hardly believe enough time had passed for those ships to arrive, Lotor watching with a feeling much like despair as people carried boxes of supplies off the vessels. Not all the supplies were for Rugasta, cruisers being loaded up to deliver some of the items to the nearby towns.

Similar supply ships were arriving all over the planet, the various kingdoms of Arus would not go without. He knew he no longer had any reason to delay, and that left Lotor depressed, the King holding back a sigh. If his melancholy mood was noted by the aides standing behind him, they did not reveal it, the two prattling on incessantly about Doom and the ruling of it.

Lotor was barely paying attention to them, knowing they would only grow more and more insistent that he handle his duties. They had already wondered why he was still on Arus, and Lotor had put them off with claims that he wanted to make sure the supplies were evenly distributed before leaving. They had frowned at such an excuse, but did not dare challenge him.

However, it did not put them off haranguing him, the two reading off various documents that contained the grievances and complaints of the nobles. Lotor could hardly muster up the enthusiasm to return to Doom, knowing those petty concerns would have to be addressed upon his arrival. He hardly looked forward to resolving land disputes and private wars between the nobles. Lotor distracted, his heart and mind all for Arus.

It didn't help that in between the complaints, and demands for audiences with the King, the aides continued to pester him about choosing a bride. More specifically, choosing Corral as his bride. Lotor held back a sigh, knowing he wouldn't be able to put it off for much longer. Never mind his aides, the nobles, his people. Demos itself was growing impatient for an answer.

"Your highness, you cannot keep avoiding Demos' calls." An aide said, as though confirming Lotor's thoughts. "Their king grows weary of this, as do your people."

"The war is on hold, neither side moving. This cannot last forever..." added the other man. "The people are eager for new conquests, our military demanding a chance to prove themselves worthy. If not on Demos, then on some new world."

"Will you align us with Demos?" asked the first. "Such a match would make Doom unstoppable."

"Doom is already near unstoppable." Murmured Lotor, thinking of the robot Voltron which had yet to be used. "We don't need Demos for that."

"And yet Demos has managed to be a thorn in our sides for nearly fifteen years!" pointed out the shorter of the two aides. "We've lost as much ground as we've gained during this war with them."

"Either join them or crush them!" hissed the other. "But end this stalemate now!"

Lotor turned slowly, a glare on his face. That glare seemed to make the aide think twice about what he had said, the Drule taking a nervous step back. "You do not give me orders." Lotor was pleased he wasn't growling, instead just maintaining that icy stare of his. "At best you can only give me suggestions on what to do."

"Yes...yes...forgive me sire. I let my passion override my good sense." The aide apologized, bowing profusely. "It's only because I-we desire an end to the problem Demos presents, that I spoke thus."

"And you speak for my people now?" Lotor lifted a brow, hiding his amusement.

"Some of them, yes." Whispered the aide. "I hear what the Nobles say to each other, and know they are clamoring for a resolution."

"They clamor for more than just an end to the war with Demos." Interjected the other aide. "They want the throne secured. As such you must take a bride and began making an heir immediately."

"That again?" Lotor didn't hold back his annoyance, which seemed reflected in the aide's eyes.

"Yes, that! You know..." His tone was silky, the Drule shifting through the papers in his arm. "If you were to marry the princess Corral that would be one solution for two problems."

"My father never wanted me to really marry her." Lotor muttered, watching as the aide found what he was looking for. "Said it would poison the royal line with too much human blood."

The aides wisely did not comment on that, the one handing Lotor a piece of glossy paper. He looked down at it, and saw it was a photograph, a very pretty redhead smiling at something out of view of the camera. "The princess Corral." One said in response to Lotor's unspoken question. "She is beautiful is she not?"

She was no Allura, Lotor staring at the photograph with a grimace on his face. He rather see blonde hair and blue eyes, then the red haired visage of Corral. "She is...adequate I suppose."

The two aides exchanged looks, both frowning. "More than adequate I think. It would not be a chore to bed this one." Lotor just shrugged at that, hardly tempted by their words.

"Sire...she is a virgin...think of the things you can teach her!" Lotor raised an eyebrow at that, a bit shocked at the tactic they were trying to take.

"Virgins are overrated." He mimicked a yawn, tossing the picture to the floor. The one aide hurried to catch it, Lotor moving past the man with the other aide trailing behind him. "I prefer a more experienced woman. One who knows her way around a bedroom."

"Are you still thinking of that mistress of yours?"

"Former mistress." Lotor corrected, heading towards the exit door of the viewing deck.

"Sire, you must put her out of your head. She's no good for you, or the kingdom." The Drule said, and they heard footsteps as the other aide ran to catch up to them.

"She makes you weak sire." Added the other one, and Lotor frowned, passing through the doorway that led into the ship's halls. "You make bad decisions because of her."

He supposed he couldn't deny it, knowing what he had done for Arus, wasn't seen as the smartest of moves. And he had done it all for Allura, to keep the smile on her face, and keep her family intact and alive. Still he couldn't allow his aides to get away with questioning his judgment, Lotor turning to fix a scowl at them.

"My decision making ability is fine, with or without Allura by my side." He didn't like the pause of silence from his aides, the two men glancing at each other. "Besides..." Lotor continued, tone sullen. "It was my gift to her. If there's one thing the people of Doom understand, it's gifting a paramour with something extravagant, or performing a grandstanding act in their name."

"Perhaps Arus was too extravagant a gift to give to one mistress." The aide said, then quickly corrected himself. "Former mistress."

"I won't take it back." Lotor warned, and the aides sighed. "I am not my father to give and take as the whim strikes me."

"It...It might serve you well..." began the shorter Drule, tone hesitant. "If you did adopt some of your father's policies towards ruling." That earned a sharp eyed look from Lotor, the Drule lowering his head in submission.

"I find there is little I want to share with my father!" Lotor hissed, and resumed stalking down the corridor. Several soldiers joined his aides in following him, Lotor having an entourage of five Drules in all. He wasn't in the mood for a group of followers, and yet understood that here more than anywhere else he needed guarding. The Arusians were still violatile, they could get it in their heads to try and take revenge for their years of slavery.

And yet he chaffed at the necessity of it all, Lotor wanting to be alone with his thoughts. But more than he wanted to be alone, he desired something else even more. _~Allura.~_ He thought wistfully, conjuring a picture of her to his mind. She was smiling in his mental image of her, something like adoration in her blue eyes. He longed for that look to be a reality, Lotor stalking faster through the ship's corridors.

He wasn't even sure where he was going, just moving aimlessly. His aides were chattering behind him, trying to engage him in their troubling conversation. He refused to do just that, Lotor almost losing himself to his thoughts.

They were all about Allura, about being with her, about how he did not want to leave Arus without her. But he didn't want to be selfish, didn't want to force her away from her parents. Not really at any rate. And she had made her choice, choosing family over him, and here he drew a blank, wondering what he was to her. They had never defined their relationship once the truth of her identity came out, the two tip toeing around each other.

They certainly weren't mistress and master anymore, Lotor having giving up a sexual relationship with her. But then he hadn't picked up a new woman to replace her, even though the preceding weeks proved difficult to get through without the comfort of a woman's body. But he found he was hardly excited at the thought of finding a replacement for Allura, and those times when he privately worked himself off to a climax, no one else's image had satisfied him but her's.

He wondered if something was wrong with him, if he could even find enjoyment in the arms of another woman. Just wondering that had him alarmed, Lotor wondering when he had become so dependent on Allura for sexual comfort. What was it about her that called to him so much? It went beyond her being his childhood friend, for even when he hadn't recognized her, Lotor had gone wild over her.

It had been lust at first sight, or rather first sniff, and even now the scent of her could drive him wild. He didn't understand it completely, but knew there was something special about Allura. Something that perhaps no one else would ever see, ever experience and that thought made him glad. Just the thought of her with another had jealousy flaring up within him, Lotor having to fight possessive instincts to growl and attack an imaginary paramour.

He thought it was just a sign of Drule possessiveness, but then he had never felt this way about any of the other women he had bedded. He couldn't even remember most of their names, and many of them had not merited a second or third try. But Allura, she was special to him, and he wondered if some part of him had recognized her that day in Madame Elianza's home.

He continued to think about Allura, Lotor feeling he was on the verge of realizing something important. He wondered what life would have been like if they had been allowed to grow up together on Doom. Would he have sought solace in the arms of other women with Allura in his life? He thought the answer might be no, Lotor thinking at the very least he wouldn't have experimented with quite so many women.

But that would have been dangerous in another way, Lotor remembering how his father had killed some of the women he had slept with. Especially the ones who had dared to get pregnant by his son's seed. What if such an accident had occurred with Allura? His heart cried out at the thought of her being killed by his father's hand, Lotor nearly staggering back a step.

"Problem sire?" asked one of the aides, alarmed.

"I'm fine." Lotor said gruffly, and resumed walking. His travels had brought them to the ramp that led off the ship, Lotor moving down it and into the town square. More guards joined his procession, hands holding onto their blasters and rifles.

Lotor barely noticed the looks the surprised humans were giving him, the prince in anguish at the thought of Allura's potential death. It was as bad as the thought of separating from her, his heart screaming at him that he was a fool to even consider doing such a thing. In fact the whole thought of leaving without Allura was giving him a bad feeling, Lotor frowning to himself. His every instinct was demanding he go to her, beg her to stay, sweep her in his arms and never let go.

"But why?" Lotor whispered to himself, ignoring his aide's curious questions. "Why does she matter so much?"

_~Fool!~_ His heart seemed to sneer at him. _~Don't you realize by now that you love her?~_

Love. He turned the notion over in his mind, realizing that yes love had always existed between them. From those early days when they were but children, somewhat happy so long as Adaline was there to keep them safe. Love had been pushed aside by lust, but it was uncovered once her identity was revealed. That was the love of a friend, but was it enough to be selfish and ask Allura to leave with him?

It wasn't, and he squared his shoulders in defeat. They needed more, and was he capable of giving her what she deserved? _~She has the love of a family now.~ _Lotor noted sadly. _~She won't need you.~ _Never mind that he needed her, desperately so!

That though stopped him, Lotor feeling someone bumped into his back, hurried apologies being issued out from the Drule behind him. _~I need Allura.~_ Lotor whispered to himself. _~I need her because...~ _He pictured her again, laughing, crying, smiling, looking scared. He saw them loving, saw them arguing, saw them facing Zarkon. And realized something that had evaded him all this time.

_~I love Allura!~_ It was an excited thought, Lotor realizing it wasn't just a friend or family ties of love, but that of the passion of a man and a woman. But was that love enough to ask her to stay with him?

_~Love means sacrifice.~ _He thought with a glower. _~It means not being selfish. But I am a Drule! We are selfish by nature!~_ With that thought, he was hurrying through the town square, heading towards one of the ships that was parked in the outskirts of town.

"Sire!" The aides called, and he could hear the footsteps of the soldiers, the group running after him. Lotor didn't stop, not even when his aides demanded he tell them where he was going. He knew they wouldn't like the answer, and frankly he did not give a damn.

Besides it would soon be apparent what he intended to do, Lotor rushing towards one of the carrier ships. It was a large behemoth of a warship, designed to carry both men and fighter craft, big on offense but holding little in defense. Lotor knew it was currently empty of the craft it was known for carrying, the space being needed to house

the many homeless here in Rugasta.

The Drule soldiers had abandoned the ship, their barracks being used as extra beds for the Arusians. It didn't put a complete end to the homeless situation, but at least it gave a roof over their heads. And somewhere inside that ship was Allura's room, Lotor having insisted she take a general's private cabin as her own personal quarters. Some of the leaders of the rebellion had also taken private cabins, housing their families inside.

It was cramped conditions all around, and not meant to be a permanent solution to the housing problem. Lotor hurried up the ship's ramp, rushing past startled humans, many of them leaping aside so they wouldn't get barreled over by his large frame. A few paused to stare at him, mouth working open and close as Lotor ran by, his panting aides, and somber guards hurrying after him.

Most of the Arusians were out working, but there was some moving boxes through out the ship. There was also the old and sick, people too feeble and unhealthy to do the kind of work that Rugasta demanded of them. They all stopped and stared at him, or peered through open doorways. Lotor did not pause to address them, did not even hesitate to ask for directions. He knew how the ships operated, and was positive he was going in the right direction to where the general's quarters lay.

Some of the humans put down the boxes, moving to join Lotor's entourage. Others were less curious, continuing their work, while two hurried in the direction Lotor had come from. He didn't stop to wonder why, Lotor running up a flight of stairs, and bursting into the hall where the generals' cabins lay. A startled old woman nearly shrieked at the sight of the Drules, Lotor reaching for her arms.

"Please!" He barked in Arusian. "Which room is Allura's?"

With a shaking hand, she pointed at a door, Lotor nodding his thanks and rushing to it. He got within a foot's distance from it, and realized he was acting rather irrational, Lotor running his hands through his hair to nervously smooth it down. He suddenly wished for a mirror, wanting to make sure his clothing was straight, even as he realized to Allura that would not matter.

"Sire, really..." huffed an aide, the short Drule out of breath. "This is really quite odd even for you..."

Lotor had been poised to knock, fist raised up high when the aide spoke. Now he looked at him, narrowing his eyes as though daring the man to continue speaking. "A moment of privacy." Lotor said, and the aides began to protest. "It's an order of your king."

That got the soldiers moving, his guards ushering the protesting aides and bemused Arusians back down the staircase. Even the old woman was dragged away, he could hear her whimpering in fear. He didn't have time to feel bad about it, Lotor taking a deep breath as he knocked on the door.

"Allura? Are you in there?" He suddenly felt foolish for running all this way, Lotor realizing she might not even be here but out in the crop fields. "It's me...Lotor."

A pause, long enough that Lotor wanted to howl in frustration, and then he heard the soft, dulcet tones of her voice. "Lotor?" She sounded surprised, and he couldn't blame her. They had spent much of the last few days avoiding each other.

"Yes, it's me." He said, cursing himself for a fool. "Can I speak to you a moment?"

"Just a moment..." His vibrated with impatience, wondering what was taking so long. But at last he was rewarded with the sight of her, Allura opening the door, a robe over her body. He wanted to sweep her up in his arms, Lotor taking a step forward before remembering himself.

"May I come in?" Lotor asked, and she nodded, looking bemused. He stepped inside, noting the outer chamber of the general's room was cluttered with boxes. Allura noticed him looking, and hurried to explain.

"It felt strange to have these rooms all to myself. So I'm letting the extra space be used as storage."

"Ah." He didn't really care about that, circling around to face her. "That's kind of you. But then...you've always been a very kind person." She flushed prettily at his words, Allura ducking her head shyly.

"It's your mother's influence." She said with a smile. "She helped shape me into the person I am."

He smiled, pleased to hear her credit his mother. "But Allura...I think you would have become a wonderful person no matter who raised you."

"Maybe..." But she sounded doubtful.

"I'm sure of it." Lotor insisted, then stepped closer to her. "It's part of what makes me...care for you." He inwardly winced, knowing he could have used a stronger word than care in that moment.

"I care for you as well, Lotor." Allura said, and he wondered if his yearning showed in that moment. He wanted her so badly, wanted to tell her everything, and have her confirm she felt the same way!

"It's more than caring you know..." Lotor began, trying not to stumble over his words. "I...I love you." A simple declaration, but he could see she didn't realize the importance of it.

"I love you too." She blushed then. "I've always loved you. You're family to me. A friend and a..."

"Don't..." he pressed his finger against her mouth, Allura trailing off with a gasp. "Don't compare me to a brother. I couldn't stand it if you did!"

"Lotor?" She blinked her eyes rapidly, not succeeding in hiding how startled she was.

"I've thought about you a lot...and the different kinds of love I have for you." He lowered his hand, fighting the urge to pace before her. "Friend, mistress, even family...but one thing I never thought of you as is a sibling...not even as a child." He chuckled nervously, Lotor reaching for her hands so his fingers would have something to occupy them with. "Young as I was, I knew you weren't my sister...and that's an important distinction to make."

She still looked confused, frowning bemused at him. "Maybe I'm babbling...I don't mean to. But this isn't an easy confession to make..."

"Confession?"

He nodded. "Allura...out of all we've been to each other, please don't ever think of me as a brother..."

"Why?" She asked softly, and his hands trembled around hers.

"Because..." He geared himself up for strength, looking deep into her eyes. "The love I feel for you, it goes beyond that! Goes beyond friendship, even beyond family." He wanted to pull her into his arms, but controlled himself. "Allura...I love you!"

She blinked slowly, expression unreadable in the moment. It appeared some of her father's mannerisms were rubbing off on her if she could hide her reaction so thoroughly from him. "You love me?" Allura repeated, and Lotor nodded. "Truly...and deeply? With all your heart?"

"Every last inch of it." Lotor told her, then reached up to cup her face in his hands. "Oh Allura, I thought I could do without you. I thought I could manage to separate from you, but...I realize how wrong I was to even try. Every day that you're not with me is a small agony! I can't imagine going through eternity without you!"

"It was difficult for me too." She admitted. "I wanted to see you, desperately. It took every ounce of will power not to go to you, not to tell you to take me wherever you are going, even if that road led back to Doom."

"I wanted to be selfless...to let you be with your family, even at the cost of my own heart and desire." Lotor told her.

"I wanted you happy and safe, even if that meant seeing you with another." Allura replied.

"I wouldn't, couldn't be happy with anyone else." Lotor proclaimed. "I'd forever be mourning the woman I lost."

"You haven't lost me..." She smiled, but looked tearful. "You haven't come close to losing me...!"

"Then...do you feel the same?" Lotor asked, almost holding his breath as he waited for her to answer. "Do you love me as more than a friend?"

"Yes, Lotor. Yes, I do." It was all the answer he needed, Lotor hauling her up on tip toe for a kiss. He had a moment to hear her gasp, and then her arms were wrapping around him, Allura pressing closer to him. He could feel her smiling against his lips, an expression Lotor was sure he mirrored. He relaxed his hold on her face, leaning into her so that she fell against the open door frame. Only then did he break the kiss, smiling mischievously at her a moment before he was closing the door.

To Be continued...^^;;

Michelle

Christine, the Dark Rose Maiden, thanks. :) I'm glad you liked those things. And Gertrude is just typical of how some of the people's attitudes to the alf breed children are. *sad face* There's a lot of hurt and animosity, even with their freedom returned to them. And I hope the wait wasn't too unbearable for this chapter. Lately I've been thinking I rushed the fourth arc of the story. I was experiencing extreme melt down while writing it, and wonder if I should have just taken a break no matter how long it might have been. I feel like cause of my writing burnout, I missed oppurtunities or the obvious when writing. I worry a lot about the fourth arc...*sighs* Even to the point of trying to rewrite it...but I don't know if I will.

Misty Gargoyle, thank you! As I was telling Christine, Nanny's behavior towards the half Drule child is similar to a lot of the Arusians. I think they needed a target they could actually harm, and since the Drule soldiers would beat them down, they chose to unleash on the children. WHich is sad and unfortunate, but I believe that with the Arusians' getting their freedom, the half breed children would get a better future and treatment.

Nani, why thank you! *blush* Ah...but now I worry I'll disapoint you with this chapter. There's only two chapters left of this particular story. Although I have been giving thought to doing a sequel to PD. Though first I have to work on the price of freedom's sequel...too many ideas, so little time! I don't want to give away anything, but in the epilogue there is a mention of just what kind of...um...service to the people Allura will do even with Lotor in her life!


	80. Chapter 80

Lotor's mirth was infectious, Allura responding to the mischief in his grin with a giggle of her own. That merely got him smiling wider, the Drule reaching past her to pull the door close. She felt anticipation building between them, knew the look he was wearing in his eyes could mean only one thing, could lead them only to a consummation of the words they had just spoken.

Allura almost felt nervous, the girl stepping shyly past him deeper into the room. She took the care to brush the fingers of her left hand over his chest as she moved, Lotor closing his eyes in pleasure at the contact. But only for a brief instant, the man catching her hand, bringing it up to his lips where he brushed kisses across her knuckles.

It was a move that endeared him to her all the more, Allura feeling the beginnings of flutters deep inside her. She smiled at him, sure her gaze was full of adoration, and the love that she had fought so hard not to voice for so long. That love was a bright, shiny new thing, and she felt drunk with the realization that Lotor loved her as well.

It was almost enough to get her to forget everything, Allura studying her handsome Lotor, the Drule looking back at her over the top of her hand. He didn't ask what she was staring at, he was too busy casting his own admiring gazes to her. And still she softened even further, reaching with her other hand to caress his cheek. He actually leaned into her touch, practically purring at her finger's glide.

Heat filled his eyes, thrilling Allura that something as simple as a touch from her could arouse him so. He seemed to nuzzle his face into her palm, lips kissing her skin. It made her giggle again, and then Lotor was laughing, speaking happily. "How I've missed that sound! It feels like ages since I last heard you express joy."

"It has been a while." Allura agreed, knowing there had been too much sadness and uncertainty in both their lives.

"If I can, I vow to make you happy every single day of our lives together." It was a bold claim, and she almost smiled to hear it.

"I would do the same for you." She said, and Lotor shook his head.

"Just being with you is happiness enough." That had her blushing, Allura lowering her eyelashes demurely. He kissed her palm again, and then was letting go of her hands, Lotor intent on touching other parts of her body. She didn't try to stop him, knowing they needed this, wanting and yearning for this closeness that they had denied each other for so long.

"Lotor..." She hesitated a moment, his arms wound around her, Allura pressed into his chest. He paused in his attempt to kiss her, giving her his full attention even as his hands wandered the curves of her body. "Everything will be all right, will it not?"

"Of course it will be!" He insisted. It made her wish she had his confidence, Allura thinking too much on all the obstacles that surrounded their being together.

"I just worry..." She said as he kissed the front of her throat. He made a questioning sound, showing he was listening even as he was focused on her skin. "I know everything rides on you, the responsibilities of the Empire, gaining peace with Demos, taking a bride..."

"You're the only bride I want!" Lotor announced, lifting his head to stare into her eyes. She was startled by his passionate exclamation, Allura making a shocked sound.

"Me? Your bride?" She could hardly wrap her mind around the thought.

"Yes." She had earned a strange look from him. "Is it so difficult to imagine?"

"It kinda is." She admitted to him. "Lotor, your people will never accept me. They will want you to marry a woman of the proper pedigree, someone who can help further the Drule Empire's ambitions."

"I will not tie myself to some bitch just to gain a political advantage." Lotor retorted. "I want to marry for love, and damn my people if they try to stop me!" They probably would, she thought with a shiver. He noticed her upset, and began cuddling her close, a hand petting over her hair gently. "Allura, when I came to you today, what did you think the outcome of my confession would be?"

"I..." Allura shrugged, hesitant to answer. "I guess I thought things would resume the way they were. With me as your mistress, albeit a loved one. I know better than to expect any more..." He was frowning at her, Allura trailing off uncertainly.

"I wouldn't force you into that role again. Damn it Allura, I love you. I want to be with you, and only you." He was growling fiercely, a direct contrast to the gentle petting he was doing of her hair. "I don't want you to be on the sidelines watching me take another woman as my wife. I want YOU to be my wife. For sickness and in health, for all time."

"Even if it would endanger your position?" Allura asked, earning an emphatic nod from Lotor.

"Even...no especially if!" He grinned, looking a little savage in the moment. "I will fight all who dare challenge me, kill if I have to, all to be with you. The woman that I love."

Her heart was melting even further, Allura wanting to swoon against him. "Oh Lotor..."

"But, and this is important, what do you want?" Lotor asked. "Do you love me enough to come back to Doom, to rule at my side? Don't answer too quickly, I know you'd be giving up on a chance to spend real quality time with your parents."

"Well...I could always come visit them could I not?" She asked, sounding hopeful. She was rewarded with a nod, Allura tearing up with happy tears as she squeezed a hug around Lotor. "Then I would risk damnation itself to be with you!"

"It won't be quite that risky..." Lotor chuckled. "But it may be trying at times. And you'll have to break the news to your parents about your choice..."

"I don't look forward to that." She admitted. "But I am a grown woman, and it is my right to be with the man I love. And I know they love me, and would want me to be happy..."

"Even if that happiness lies with a Drule?" Lotor asked in all seriousness.

"Yes." She insisted. "Arus will always be in my blood, my place of origin. But my true home, my happiness lies with you. As corny as that sounds."

"It doesn't sound corny to me." He assured her, and kissed the tip of her nose. "Now...let me hear it."

"It?"

"I want to hear from your lips how much you love me." He grinned, and she giggled in response.

"Oh tons! I love you tons!" It was her turn to kiss him, her hands smoothing back his hair, tucking it behind his ears. He seemed to shiver at the contact of her fingers on his ears, Allura's grin widening. "In fact, why don't you come back to the bedroom with me, so I can show you just how much I love you?"

His gaze heated up even more, Lotor's grin showing how much he liked the idea. With a giggle, she was slipping free of his arms, already stepping towards the bedroom door. He let her get a few steps ahead of him, and then he was giving chase, Allura letting out a wild sound as she took off running.

She didn't get more than a quarter's way into the bedroom before he was grabbing her, Lotor hefting her up into the air. She ended up over his shoulder, Allura giggling more than protesting as he ran the rest of the way to the bed. It was there that he laid her down, taking care to slide her off him in such a way that she rubbed over his chest. The lingering contact affected them both, Allura breathing in a hiss of air, Lotor's eyes darkening even further.

"I want you so much..." He began, then changed his mind. "I NEED you...desperately." She needed him too, Allura reaching up to cup his face, tug him down to meet her in a kiss. Kneeling on the mattress, she stayed pressed against him, and she could feel the swelling of his desire starting to press into her. It almost distracted her from the kiss, Allura having the thought that it had been a long while since either one of them had taken any pleasure with another being.

She was reminded of the time when they first came together, that sexual experience marred by his need. His father had kept him locked up from wine and women, two whole months where Lotor had had to go without. This drought was different, a self imposed one that hadn't lasted nearly as long. But she felt certain he had been suffering, Allura sure he could burn her alive with his needful passion.

She had only seconds to think this, Lotor pulling her tight against him, quickly taking control of the kiss she offered. As his tongue penetrated her mouth, she reached down between their bodies, forcing enough space between them that she could place her hand on the bulge in his pants. Any protests Lotor might have offered about her widening distance between them died at the first squeeze of her hand, the King moaning into her mouth.

A quick parting for breath, and then his hand was on the back of her head, holding her in place for his next kiss. He needn't have bothered, she was all too ready to accept his tongue into her mouth, Allura sighing happily. She continued to fondle his cock through his pant's material, feeling it start to lengthen, the fabric stretching tight over his erection.

With a curse he broke the kiss, staring into her eyes with a glazed over look in his eyes. She knew then he was putty in her hand, Allura using her other hand to urge him to bend, enough so she could put her lips to his ear. She did a soft cooing, but more than that she fluttered her lips over the ridge of his ear, moistening it all the way up to the tip.

Lotor seemed to tremble at that, and as she began to suck on his ear's tip, he growled. "Allura..." It was a husky sounding word, and it sent shivers down her spine. Even more, she became positively wicked, licking at the inside of his ear, only to resume sucking intently on the tip. She knew just how wild such a thing drove him, and combined with her hand's squeezing pressure on his confined cock, it didn't take him long to shout, a fierce Drule curse as he tried to chase her hand away from his pants.

She wouldn't move easily, teasing him with both hand and mouth. Allura liked the power she had over him in this moment, liked his loss of self control. "Allura..." Lotor was panting now, words sounding harsh due to it. "Just a moment..." He was grabbing at her wrist now, but somehow lacked the strength to properly pull her hand away. "Just a moment...just give me..." A sharp hiss, Lotor trembling even more as her teeth gently grazed his ear. "A moment!"

Allura wanted to giggle, but she held it in, letting go when he said the following. "If you don't stop...you'll bring me in my pants!" As appealing as that notion was, she didn't want that, Allura reluctantly releasing him. He seemed to sigh with relief, his fingers working his pant's ties open, even as she purred into his ear. "I don't want you to come in your pants..."

He had gotten his erection out into the open, his pants falling rapidly down to his knees. She reached down to rub the underside of his dick, and finished purring out her statement. "Because I want to bring you inside me."

"Inside!" Lotor repeated with a groan, seeming to relish the thought.

"Inside." She confirmed, rubbing down to his ball sac, and giving him the lightest of massages. That made him lose whatever self control he had left, Lotor reaching to rip her bathrobe off her. She wore little underneath it, just panties and an undershirt that left her arms bare. It didn't last long, Lotor tearing it off her by digging his fingers into the neck and pulling. He did the same to her panties, the pieces falling all around them.

She'd be shocked if he hadn't ripped clothes off her in the past, and as far as undergarments went, the shirt cost little in the long run. "Lotor!" She started to say, and he cupped her right breast in his hand. He flashed her a wicked grin, even as she saw the concentration in his eyes, Allura still massaging his balls.

"You know..." He growled, giving her a teasing squeeze of his own. "It's not nice to tease men, you wicked girl."

"You're the only man I want to tease!" Allura cried out, just before he knocked her onto her back. She lost her grip on him in the process, Allura staring up at Lotor who grinned with evil intent. He straddled her hips, and she immediately arched up, trying to press against his throbbing erection. Lotor pushed her back down, his aroused gaze sweeping over her as though she was a feast and he did not know where to start.

Allura felt moisture pooling between her legs, growing hot and bothered by the look in his eyes, and the very nearness of his body. And that was before he leaned down to kiss over her breasts, mouth immediately seeking out a nipple. There was no hesitation there, he began sucking on her immediately, lips pulling on her as though he was a starving baby.

It was all she could do to retain her sanity in the moment, Allura writhing like a wild woman beneath him. "Lotor!" It seemed all she could say was his name, the rest was drawn out moans, Allura vocal in her pleasure. For one instant she forgot everything but his mouth's warmness on her nipple, Allura forgetting to tease him back. And then she arched up, pressing herself more firmly against his lips, her arms encircling around his body.

He didn't stop save to switch to her other breast, Allura moving her hands to rub up and down his back. She wanted to touch his front again, but didn't dare, too aware that he was liable to go off at the slightest of provocation. She didn't want that, she had meant it when she said she wanted him inside her. But more than that, she wanted this to last, for an eternity if possible.

The fabric of his shirt bunched up under her hand's movements, she was wrinkling the hell out of the silk. But she was sure Lotor wouldn't care anymore than she had had about her shirt. A few more caresses of his back, and then she was smoothing her hands down onto his rear, nails digging into his bottom though she was careful to keep from drawing blood.

Lotor growled in response, and shifted on her, enough so that she could let her legs fall apart. She felt the head of his cock brush against her sex, Allura letting go of his rump, to make a grab at his cock once more. "Don't..." Lotor hissed, misunderstanding her intentions. Allura smiled reassuringly at him, and began tugging him forward by her hold on his cock.

Her legs sprawled even wider, she was guiding him forward, aiming him for her center. "I need this.." She whispered, very much wanting to tongue some part of him as she made that statement. "I need you."

He had enough presence of mind to feel between her legs, trying to deem if she was wet enough to ease him inside her. Allura tossed back her head with an impatient whine, trying to drag him that last inch of space towards her. "I'm ready..." She insisted to him, even as his fingers stroked along her cream drenched center. "I'm more than wet enough..."

"Don't want to hurt you..." Lotor whispered, and her heart filled with even more love.

"You won't." She assured him, succeeding in getting him right up against her entrance. Lotor moaned, unable to resist her any more, and she felt his cock trembling in her hands. It earned a raw sound of longing from his throat, Lotor pressing down to kiss her on the mouth, even as his hips began to thrust, shoving inside her. "Gods!" She gasped, and her hands were back on his back, fisting the material there. "Oh, Gods, keep going!"

It was all the encouragement he seemed to need, Lotor kissing her once more. His hands cupped her bottom, tilting her at an angle that was even better than what they previously had. His knee jerked up the mattress, catching her beneath one thigh, leaving her spread with her leg bent at what seemed the perfect position. He lifted his head, pausing for a moment, and the strain showed on his face what it cost him to stop.

"I love you." Lotor growled out in that husky tone that made her melt all over. She would have swooned if not for the fact she didn't want to miss an instant of this moment, Allura reaching to cup his face.

"And I you." She said, planting kisses all over his face, tasting the beads of sweat that had started to form there. Behind here, he reached for the bed's headboard, gripping it with one hand to better his leverage.

"Let me hear the words again..." Lotor rasped, and she instinctively knew what he wanted.

"I love you. More than words can say!" Allura told him, and it was only then that he pushed the final distance inside her. Now seated fully inside her, Allura gave out a wild, sensual moan, her head thrashing from side to side on the pillow. "More!" She cried, as he trembled and throbbed inside her. "Please don't wait!"

Another curse from him, no less potent than the others uttered earlier. Allura had to swallow back a scream of relief when Lotor let his body do what she knew they both wanted. In one slick move, he began to pull out, only to thrust back in before he could escape her body completely. It was pure heaven, his hips shoving tight against her, plunging the length of him inside her, over and over.

Lotor was sweating with his labors and absolutely gorgeous, hair mussed in a way that only happened during sex. He looked better than when he was at his most picture perfect, for here she was seeing him at his rawest form, wild and abandoned to lust.

The time for speaking was over with, they could only moan, voices filling the air with their appreciation of one another. Allura hooked her one leg over him as he thrust, Lotor moving hard and fast as she rubbed her hand up his back. The shirt was sticking to his skin, slightly damp and she had the moment to wish he had disrobed completely before making love to her.

It didn't stop her from running her hands over every available inch of him, Allura pressing her lips to the front of Lotor's throat. She licked and sucked at the skin there, eager to leave her mark on him. He purred in contentment, hips seeming to speed up in a harsher pace that she matched with movements of her own. That got Lotor talking, the King sounding embarrassed. "Allura..you're going to make me come too soon!"

That didn't feel like it mattered to her in the moment. Not when her hands were as greedy as the rest of her, running all over him. With a muted shout, Lotor changed his position, putting more of their weight on his knees, his cock seeming to shaft her higher, longer though she knew he couldn't reach any deeper than he already had. Her body loved the change, the parts he focused on drinking in the friction. She clutched at his back, frantic for more as pressure began to gather between her legs. It was a sweet ache that left her burning, feverish and thinking she'd melt before reaching a release.

Lotor's hips began rolling faster, his broken cries catching in his throat. The bed's headboard protested loudly, Allura fearing Lotor would snap it in halves from how tight his hand was gripping it. His eyes fell close, and she could see how he was struggling to hold on. She wanted to tell him it'd be okay, but a scream erupted from her, bliss at the heart of it.

Something had snapped inside her, perhaps brought on by the sight of his rapidly fraying control. But more than that, Allura had to suspect it had to do with the fact that he was doing everything right. "Oooh yes..." She murmured, feeling a little dazed as her climax rippled over them both. Her body squeezed even tighter around his, moving rhythmically over his thrusting cock.

"Damnation!" Lotor gasped, surely feeling the effects of her climax. "Allura!" Whatever guile he had possessed failed him, his hips losing that smooth motion to do frantic thrusts. His eyes snapped open the instant he began to come, Allura moaning in pleasure at the feel of his hot seed filling her up. One last pump of his hips, a small eternity lasting as his seed was emptied out of him.

She still clung to him, even as Lotor toppled forward, collapsing on top of her. He didn't seem to realize what he had done, until she let out a muffled, "I can't breathe" sound. That had him immediately pushing off her, a mortified look on his face. Allura gazed up at him for a long moment, and then was giggling, her hands finding his hair as she petted him in reassurance.

He relaxed enough to crack a smile, and then was snuggling up to her on his side. She returned the cuddle, wrapping her arms around his waist. Allura couldn't stop smiling, and would continue to do so for the better part of ten minutes. That would be all the time they would have left, before reality came intruding in on their situation.

To Be Continued...

Michelle

Christine, the Dark Rose Maiden, oh thank you! I seem to recall having a difficult time with 79. X_X But this one, 80 was a blast to write. Anyway, the whole point is I'm glad you liked 79 so much! And thank you for all your reassurances. They mean a lot to me, especially when I'm suffering doubting about my stories. *big hugs*

Edwardismyvampiresweetheart, thanks. Glad you found it cool!

Amanda, all things must come to an end sometime. But I may do a sequel, but first I have to finish other fics. But...it's actually 82 chapters not 81. I miscalculated. Ooops...but you get an extra chapter then!

Misty Gargoyle, thanks for the kudos. I'm so glad you enjoyed the chapter. I hope you like this one just as much if not more!


	81. Chapter 81

Everything seemed perfect in Lotor's world, the Drule wearing a satisfied smile that had much to do with what had just happened between him and Allura. But it was more than just the sex that had him so content, it was the knowledge that she was coming with him, Allura ready to go wherever he led her. And it was all because she loved him, and that made him smile even wider, the joy of having love and having it returned making him happy in a way he had never been before.

He thought he might have had a few rare moments of happiness when he had been a young child, those precious moments he managed to steal with his mother, and even with Allura. Back before his father intrusions into their private lives became a daily thing, with his torments, and his determination to turn Lotor into the perfect Drule. Lotor knew that what little happiness they managed had always been marred by the fear of Zarkon, knowing he could come at any time and put at end to their fun.

After his mother was killed, and Allura sent away, all happiness seemed to die within Lotor. If any bits of it had still remained inside him, it had been destroyed when Allura had seem to die on Zabatos. He became serious and studious, devoting himself to all his lessons, with no time for playing or laughter. He was consumed with revenge and sorrows, focusing on those he perceived to be his enemies.

Even the endless parade of women during those two years that preceded Allura's return to his life had been shallow, meaningless in the long run. He couldn't remember giving them true smiles, Lotor wearing false faces as he took what he wanted, what they were so eager to give. More tragedy would befall him for his womanizing ways, Lotor thinking of the murders his father had committed to keep the Drule Empire's throne secure.

Even when Allura first returned to his life, tipping him into a sexual obsession with her, he hadn't yet begun to become truly happy. Circumstance strove to keep him down, even once the truth of her real identify came out. These last few weeks had been a different kind of tense, Lotor first worrying about Allura's safety among the rebels, and then struggling with the thought of losing her once more.

It wasn't until he realized just how much she meant to him, and the love confessions that followed, that he felt the first glimmers of true happiness. It was a feeling he wanted to hold on to, and Allura was at the heart of it. She made him happy, and her love was already working it's magic on healing some of his emotional scars. He could only hope he was doing the same for her, Lotor smiling down at the girl who was wrapped up in his arms.

Her lashes were lowered, Allura dozing lightly. He knew they had both earned a rest, the love making they had just performed being vigorous and energy depleting, leaving them groggy but replete. He should probably be joining her in sleep, but Lotor couldn't stop looking at Allura, thinking how beautiful she was, both on the inside and the out.

He wanted to do more than just hold her, he wanted to run his hands through her hair, nuzzle his nose into the strands and breathe in deeply of her. He settled for staring at her, Lotor wanting to be a considerate lover who would let his woman have the time needed to recover from their earlier antics.

Allura wiggled against him, as though trying to snuggle even closer though they were already pressed up tight against one another. He held back a chuckle at that, Lotor brushing a kiss on her forehead that had her lashes fluttering open. She looked disoriented, but smiled at him, Allura's lips parting on a sigh.

"No...go back to sleep." Lotor urged her, not wanting their moment in bed to end.

"All right..." She agreed quick enough, and he had to chuckle at that. It was a fine thing to be able to tire out one's woman so thoroughly! He watched her as she attempted to slip back into sleep, and maybe five more minutes went by before a sound intruded on the quiet. He frowned at the beeping, realizing it was his communicator, the sound as urgent as it was incessant.

Allura opened her eyes again, even as Lotor was disentangling himself from her. "What is that?"

"My communicator..." Lotor grumbled, sitting up and looking for his pants. He had kicked them off the rest of the way, all in order to make himself more comfortable besides her. Now his gaze swept the floor, trying to locate them. They were found half under the bed, the communicator continuing it's shrill beeping.

"This better be important." Lotor growled under his breath, digging out the communicator. Allura was pushing up on her elbows, watching him as he pressed down on buttons, Lotor snapping out an impatient, "What?"

"Your highness..." He recognized the apologetic voice as one of the guards who accompanied him almost everywhere. "I'm sorry for the intrusion...but there is an urgent situation that needs your guidance..."

Lotor fought to keep from growling about how this very much was an intrusion, one he did not appreciate in the slightest. "Surely there are others who could oversee whatever it is that is so urgent." His mild manner tone hid how dangerous a mood he found himself in. "It's not as if the world will fall apart if I am unavailable for a few minutes!"

"Uh...sire..." Lotor became aware of voices in the background, heated words being spoken in Arusian and Drule. His eyebrows lifted at that, Lotor recognizing one of his aides all but shouting at someone. "It's a more...personal matter."

"Personal?" He frowned then, wanting the guard to spit it out. "What do you mean?"

"It's the Arusians..." The guard said hesitantly, seeming to ignore the voice arguing around him. "They are very upset about being barred from the upper level. There's one in particular..."

"You've done crowd control before. Deal with it." Lotor said, ready to switch off his communicator. But then the guard said a name, that had him freezing, finger poised on a button.

"But it's Alfor..."

"Father?" Allura breathed out softly from behind him. Lotor glanced at her, but spoke into the device in his hand.

"What about Alfor?"

"He's here...and he's...angry." answered the guard. "We don't know how to deal with him. He's insisting on seeing you, on seeing his daughter, and he won't take no for an answer." The guard's voice seemed to lower, though Lotor felt certain most of the Arusians didn't know enough Drule to be fluent enough to understand him. "I dare say we might have a riot on our hands if Alfor doesn't get his way and fast!"

"Fine...tell him I'll be down shortly." Lotor replied. "Alfor will get his meeting, and everything will go back to normal."

"Yes, sire." The guard said, and the communicator turned off with a hiss.

"Why is my father here?" Allura asked, seeming panicked. She was already crawling off the bed, a sheet wrapped around her.

"I'll find out soon enough. Although I have my suspicions..." Lotor said, beginning to pull on his pants.

"Suspicions?" Allura repeated, then asked him what he meant by that.

"I'm sure he's just being an overprotective father." Lotor answered. "You are after all alone with a Drule...everyone saw me enter the ship, saw me seek out your room. I'm sure he's assuming the worst has happened." A glance at Allura's face showed she had gone pale, her hand lifting to her mouth in a nervous gesture. "It's all right Allura..." Lotor tried to reassure her. "I'll talk to him. Make him understand what is happening..."

"I should be present for that." Allura said, and managed to move towards the closet.

"I think not." Lotor said, stopping her with a hand on her shoulder. She turned to look at him, and he shook his head no. "He might not be in the best presence of mind

to see his daughter after she's been ravished so thoroughly by her Drule lover."

She seemed to go as white as the sheet she clutched to her body, Allure's eyes two round circles. "You think he knows..."

"He probably suspects...and we weren't' that quiet..." It was the wrong thing to say, Allura shaking her head fretfully. "I'm sure they couldn't hear us down below. Come..." He began steering her towards the room's bathroom, Lotor pausing to tuck his shirt into his pant's waist. "Take a shower and compose yourself. You'll only

embarrass yourself if you run down to confront him in a panic."

"But..." She was chewing on her bottom lip, looking uncertainly at him.

"But nothing." Lotor gently pushed into the bathroom, giving her a quick kiss on the lips. "Leave everything to me."

"I just didn't expect to have to tell him this soon about our relationship!" Was the last of her exclamations before he closed the bathroom door on her. Truth be known, he hadn't expected this to happen so soon either, Lotor stalking past a mirror. He saw how wild his hair looked, and quickly set off to setting it straight with his fingers. He was surprised his communicator didn't go off a second time, for all the time he had already wasted.

With one last critical look at himself, seeing his clothes rumpled, and his throat bearing a visible kiss mark, Lotor sighed and hurried out of the cabin. He stepped out into the empty hall, and could hear the faint sound of the people arguing. The Arusians didn't like the thought of a Drule being alone with one of their women, didn't trust what was being done behind their backs.

He tsked at their suspicions, even as he hurried down the stairs, the voices growing louder. His guards were doing their best to keep the people somewhat calm, in addition to barring them from the upper level of the ship. He had wanted privacy, but now knew that it had been wrong to clear out the floor, it caused needless upset in the Arusians.

His aides were doing the most arguing of the Drules, angry that the Arusians wanted to go against a direct command of Lotor's. They were threatening the humans, and spouting off Drule law. Alfor was calm as he pointed out Lotor had no right to come into their home, and barricade himself in a room with his daughter. The aides scoffed at that, saying as King Lotor had every right to do whatever and whomever he so desired.

That didn't help situations, but before Alfor could do more than sputter a few angry words, Lotor finished his descent down the stairs. The Arusians fell quiet at the sight of him, the guards tensing, reading to hold them back from rushing Lotor.

"I believe you wanted to speak to me?" Lotor asked coolly, eyes meeting Alfor's. He nodded, his gaze searching behind Lotor.

"I wanted to speak to both you and my daughter." Alfor said, frowning when Allura did not appear. "Where is she? What have you done to her?"

"Nothing that wasn't without her consent." Lotor answered. "Come..." Alfor had colored angrily at those words. "I believe we should have this discussion in private."

"Indeed." Alfor agreed, and then was giving commands to several of the women. "Check on my daughter. Make sure she is all right."

The guards had parted for Lotor to pass through them, the Arusians crowded off to the side. Alfor seemed to assume Lotor would allow the women access to the upper level, and though it annoyed him that the man made such an assumption, Lotor did not try to stop the nervous females. They squeezed past the guards, and hurried upstairs, even as Lotor gestured for Alfor to follow him into a side room.

Once inside, with the door closed behind them, the two men just looked at each other, Alfor's eyes angry. Lotor sighed then, letting how weary he felt show in his eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean, didn't want you to find out this way." He meant it too, Lotor knowing there was a dozen ways better to reveal to this man the nature of his relationship with Allura.

"Then what did you want to happen?" Alfor demanded, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Truthfully?" Lotor asked, and got a nod from Alfor. "I wasn't really thinking beyond telling Allura my feelings."

"Your feelings?" Alfor repeated, brow furrowing. "Is that what you were doing?"

"I love her." Lotor said, choosing to ignore the second question for now. "I truly do. With all my heart and feelings. I couldn't leave Arus without at least telling her that."

"Fine, you've told her. Now what?" Alfor wanted to know.

"Now?"

"Don't pretend you don't know what I mean. A man doesn't tell a woman those kind of sentiments without expecting something in return. What did you hope to accomplish in telling her your feelings?" questioned Alfor.

"I..." he hesitated a moment. "I don't want to think my confession was selfish driven. But I did have hopes. Hopes she returned." Lotor didn't dare risk a smile, fearing Alfor would try to punch him. "She loves me back...we want to have a future together."

"A future?" Surprised flashed in Alfor's eyes, brief though it was. "What sort of future could a Drule and a human have together?"

"A happy one." Lotor answered promptly.

"Hmph." Alfor made a scoffing sound. "I won't have you taking her from her family. Not to return to Doom as your mistress. She's had enough of that kind of life!"

"She won't be my mistress!" Lotor quickly protested. "I intend to make her my wife!"

"Your wife?" Alfor looked astounded at the thought.

"Yes...She'll be my bride, my queen, she'll want for nothing."

"And you think your people will allow you to take Allura as your bride?" Alfor asked.

"They don't rule, I do." Lotor answered. "Besides, i don't see the problem. My father took a human for a bride...he went against expectations of the court, and so will I!"

"Comparing yourself to Zarkon in any way does not reassure me." Alfor said flatly.

"I don't mean to compare myself to him!" Lotor snapped. "I want to be different then him. And Allura helps me to see the things I must do, both for myself and the Drule Empire, if change is to happen."

"She'll be a target as your wife." Alfor pointed out. "They'll want to kill her, especially those Drule that are resistant to change!"

"I'll protect her." Lotor insisted. "I'll keep harm from happening to her. I'll be absolutely ruthless when it comes to her safety."

"I don't know my daughter as well as I would like..." began Alfor, the man pacing over to a stack of crates. "But does she realize the trouble she is getting into, becoming involved with you?"

"I think she does. It wouldn't be the first time danger or trouble reared it's head around us."

"That danger should be enough to send her running from you if she had any sense." Grumbled Alfor. "And what about you? Can you promise me you really won't be like Zarkon? I've heard stories from my daughter about the kind of childhood you had...how can I know it didn't affect you to the point of making you a monster?"

"I don't know how to prove that I am not..." Lotor admitted. "All I can do is continue as I have been doing. Please sir..." He actually got down on one knee, an earnest look in his eyes. "Allow me to ask you properly for your daughter's hand in marriage..."

Alfor stared at him silently for a full minute. Lotor began to grow nervous that the man would outright refuse his plea, and then Alfor sighed. "She's a grown woman. Old enough to know her mind...old enough to make her own mistakes. BUT!" He held up a finger, stopping the relieved expression from forming on Lotor's face. "If I find out you hurt her in any way, I won't hesitate to hunt you down and make you pay."

"I wouldn't stop you if I did hurt her." Lotor replied, expression and tone serious. "I'd welcome death if I did do her harm."

"All right then..." Alfor said, and held out his hand to Lotor. The Drule took it, clasping it tightly, and then was rising to stand once more. "I'm still uncomfortable with the thought of you two together..." Alfor added. "But I won't interfere if this is what my daughter truly wants."

"It is..." Lotor said, just as a knock sounded on the door. Both men turned to see who it was, a nervous Allura opening the door.

"Father..." She began, fingers fidgeting against one another. "I..."

"It's all right Allura." Alfor began, his face as solemn as it was serious. "Your...Drule has been telling me everything I need to know."

"He has?" Allura's surprised look was cast Lotor's way. He smiled from behind Alfor's back, nodding his head. "Then you know...that I love him? That I intend to make a life with him on Doom?"

"I know." Alfor sighed. "Can't say I am thrilled with the idea, but it is your life...you have to follow your heart's desire." A pause, Alfor approaching to touch Allura's hands. "And it is your desire, yes? To be with this man?"

"Oh yes!" Allura answered immediately. "I love him! A part of me has always loved him." Lotor couldn't help grinning at that, even as Alfor squeezed Allura's hands.

"All right then...just promise me you'll keep yourself safe..."

"I promise." Allura replied, earning a kiss on the cheek from her father. She looked stunned at the gesture, Alfor nodding his good-bye to the couple before walking out the room. Allura stood with a hand to the cheek he had kissed, staring after her father's exit. "That's the first real sign of affection he's given me..." She whispered, Lotor walking towards her. "He's always been so reserved, so held back around me..."

"He cares for you. Don't ever think otherwise." Lotor said, hugging her. "He even threatened to hurt me if I ever harmed you in any way. He's got the protective father act down perfect."

"I guess so..." Allura murmured in reply. "I'm still shocked he agreed so easily to this..."

"He spent most of his anger and refusals out on me." Lotor told her, and she twisted to face him.

"He wasn't too hard on you, was he?" A concerned Allura asked.

"I can handle an over protective father if it means keeping the woman I love in my life." Lotor assured her, leaning in to kiss her sweetly. Her mouth eagerly returned the affection, Allura winding fingers through his hair. "Just..." Lotor pulled back, a twinkle in his eyes. "Promise me one thing."

"And that is?" Allura asked, curiosity in her eyes.

"You'll be the one to break the news to your mother." Lotor finished with a laugh. "I've had enough of upsetting your parents to last me a lifetime!"

"Done!" Allura said, and went up on tip toe to kiss him again. His arms squeezed tighter around her, nearly stealing her breath away as he kissed her. He knew not everything was fitting into a neat package, he'd still have to break the news of his choice in brides to his people. No doubt his aides would give him an earful, but he wouldn't mind cutting a few of them down if it got them to back off him.

He was determined to make things work, and with Allura by his side, he was sure that it would happen. Even if they had a few rocky patches in the road they were soon to travel.

To Be Concluded...

-Michelle

Edwardismyvampiresweetheart, thanks! Glad you enjoyed it so much. It was a blast to write, that chapter! XD

Misty Gargoyle, thanks. I'm giggling cause it's true, I enjoy it two when they have that kind of fun! XD

Christine, the Dark Rose Maiden, thank you! :D Glad you found it so hot. It was a joy to write! It flowed pretty well...though it had some prolems at first. The first time I tried to write it, I only got a few paragraphs in. I guess I needed to be in the mood to write a lemon, cause when I came back to it a few days later, I no longer was getting stuck, and it just flowed out onto the paper. And thank you so much for saying that about it being one of the best! I'm so happy to read that! Hope you had fun at the horse show!


	82. Chapter 82

She wasn't sure what had awakened her, the bedroom empty of any troublesome sounds. She sat up, Allura staring out into the darkness of the room, noting that the candles had melted down to mere stubs. She and her husband had been sleeping for hours it seemed, and from the light snore Lotor was emitting, she knew it would be a while before the Drule roused himself.

Allura smiled as she looked at him, admiring his features as best she could, given the dim lighting of the candles. His hour was tousled, and she swept back the strands that covered his face, tucking them carefully behind his ears. He sighed at the glancing touch of her fingertips on that sensitive spot, and for a moment she thought he would awaken.

His lips smacked together, and then he was settling back into sleep, an arm slung loosely across her waist. Allura touched that arm now, carefully lifting it up off her. It didn't disturb Lotor's sleep, the girl sliding out of bed, and reaching for a sheer robe. She pulled it over her naked form, and began her rounds, moving as silent as she could manage about the room.

She blew out the candles as she passed them by, and the room's lack of windows made the darkness even more pronounced. Allura liked the candles, thought they added a romantic touch to the previous night's frolicking. She shivered and stretched, feeling a delicious ache between her legs, a reminder of how well loved her husband had made her feel.

She smiled to herself, Allura loving those words. _My husband.~ _She almost laughed at that possessive thought, Allura slipping through the bedroom door and out into the living quarters of their apartment. It was still in the midst of being decorated, they had returned from their honey moon earlier than expected. A small crisis had arisen, one that needed the King of the Drule Empire to be on hand to deal with it personally.

Allura had told Lotor she hadn't minded, the girl almost eager to start making the apartment feel like a real home in the castle. It was helped that the gifts, presents from those in attendance at their wedding, were house warming presents that were both simple and extravagant, depending on the person who had done the giving. Many of the nobles had sought to impress their King and new Queen, spending an astronomical amount of coin on the items they bestowed.

As fancy and decadent as some of those gifts were, Allura preferred the simple things, the items that had been picked out by the people who knew her best. She smiled, and touched a hope chest that was carved with a warm saying about dreams. A gift to her from Liandra and Crystalline, the females filling it up with odds and ends, things that held personal meaning and value to Allura.

Of course Liandra hadn't been able to keep from showing her mischievous side, including a few questionable items that would have shocked a more proper lady. Allura had merely laughed at the gadgets, wondering if she could entice Lotor into using them as part of their bed play.

Not that their love making needed enhancing, Allura well satisfied in that regard. They acted half starved around each other, always hungry for more of everything, be it kisses, or touches. She wondered if their frantic pace would ever slow down, if they would settle as the novelty of being around each other faded. Allura hoped not, greedy for her husband in ways that should have shocked her.

Such greed made her lust for more time than Lotor could always give her, at times the Drule having to put aside their time to devote himself to running the Empire. Allura tried to support Lotor as best she could, knowing how difficult a job he had as king. Especially a king who was making unpopular choices, the least of which being his marriage to Allura, a human.

The Drule Empire was back at war with the Demos Empire, all plans for peace having fallen through when Lotor refused to marry their princess. Disappointment quickly led to anger and resentment, the King of Demos not willing to accept the idea of a royal marrying for love. He had tried to get Lotor to reconsider, citing that Zarkon himself had been all for the marriage.

Lotor had wisely kept quiet about the fact that that proposal of Zarkon's had been nothing more than a ruse, one of many where the Demos Empire was concerned. The Demos King would not have handled it well to know the plot had been to torture Princess Corral, all in an effort to devastate her father. Nor did Lotor ever bring to light the fact that Zarkon had been the one responsible for the terrorist activity on Zabatos. Some secrets were best left buried, there was enough animosity between the two empires.

Lotor may not have wanted to remain enemies with Demos, but the Drules of his Empire enjoyed the benefits of the war. At least when the battles were going in favor of the Drule! On occasion, the Drule Empire lost territory to Demos, but Lotor was usually quick to get it back. Especially with the help of Arus' robot champion, Voltron being put to use in fighting the Empire's wars.

But Voltron could not be everywhere at once, a fact that was made all the more frustrating to the Drule, what with battles that were occurring all over the Denubian Galaxy. Both empires were stretched thin, having little luck in adding new planets to their collections.

The war wasn't the only battles that were being waged. There was fighting here on the Drules home territory, Doom being plagued with plots and schemes, the nobles as underhanded as they were ruthless. There had been several assassination plots uncovered, Lotor taking the appropriate measures to rid himself of his would be murderers.

It still left Allura frightened, the girl not liking to think how much danger both she and her husband were in. And all because Lotor was trying to do things differently! It kept them both on their toes, alert for danger and potential attacks. But Lotor would not back down from his ideas, a fact that left Allura proud of her husband.

Lotor didn't leave off change with just the other planets, he worked to do things on Doom. Concerned that there would be other children abused, he had set up a child welfare system to help rescue the children from those who would harm them. Allura took great pleasure in working closely with the heads of the child welfare administration, and also dabbled in the system set up to help battered women.

It was almost shocking how many children and women were abused on Doom. The Drules had maintained a tight knit silence about their home practices, quick to resort to violence when angered. Lotor never wanted what had happened to him, his mother, and Allura, to repeat itself. It was a lofty goal, and Allura knew it frustrated him for every person they could not save from domestic abuse.

They didn't just try to save those who were recognized citizens of Doom, they were working to keep the slaves from suffering needless violence. Every year hundreds of thousands of slaves were killed, and not one of those deaths had been justified.

With a sad sigh, she padded over to the desk in the corner of the room, intending to get a start on the paperwork that awaited her. She had many forms and documentations to go over, cases begging her attention, Allura's heart breaking as she read about the brutality the people on the paper had suffered. She wanted to help everyone she could, and yet the amount of paperwork was daunting to her.

And amidst the stacks of papers, was a leather bound book, gold lettering on it's binding. She smiled to see it, thinking Lotor had purposefully left it here to distract her from her work. She opened the wedding album, the pictures being projected into the air, fist sized holograms that came alive when she tapped corresponding buttons on the page.

It had been a beautiful wedding, a lavish affair, with all the important people of the Drule Empire in attendance. Allura had almost been overwhelmed by the number of people in attendance, the numbers reaching near a thousand guests, all crowded into the rooms of the castle. Most had gained invitations only because of their positions of power, Lotor not wanting to slight anyone by not including them.

The real guests of honors had been Allura's friends, the girl making sure to invite all the students from Madame Elianza's school. Of course the inner circle of her age group had all attended, Allura being reunited with Corrum, and Crystalline. Liandra had shown up on the arm of her client, the girl resplendent in her blue maid of honor's gown. Phillip had been there with Lord Mundi, and Allura had made special care to ask Lotor to help free Phillip from Mundi's patronage.

Madame Elianza had also attended the wedding, shockingly breaking down in tears during the ceremony, though she had been careful to wear eye make up that was proof against water.

If there was one moment of sadness on her special day, it was the fact that her parents had not been present. Of course Allura had extended the invitation to them, but they had politely declined. They simply weren't comfortable coming to Doom, anymore than Lotor had been accepting of the idea of holding a second, smaller ceremony on Arus. The worlds were too different, the people still holding too deep a grudge against one another.

Allura understood that, realized that if they held a wedding on Arus, it was most likely only Alfor and Diana would have attended. So she contented herself with sending them holos of the wedding, and playing over and over their video recorded message of well wishes to her and her groom.

Her parents may not like her choice in husbands, but at least they accepted that it was Allura's decision to make. She supposed that was the best she could hope for, Allura wondering what their reaction would be when the time came for her to get pregnant with Lotor's child. Not that Allura expect to conceive any time soon, though she and Lotor certainly made the effort each and every day.

But it was still too soon, Allura slowly being weaned off her birth control dosages. It would be another month before it's effects would fade completely from her body, and then they would see where fate took them. Allura was a bit nervous at the thought of introducing a child into the equation during this most chaotic time in the Drule Empire. But Lotor pointed out that things might never calm down enough for them to safely start a family.

She didn't want fear to keep her from having children, Allura knowing she had a lot of love to give. Not just to her husband, but to however many children they had. Of course, sometimes when she read the horror stories from the child welfare bureau, it made her want to adopt those battered and abused children. Lotor pointed out that as big a the castle was, they couldn't take in every child.

She sighed then, knowing he was right. She couldn't personally save everyone, she had to be content with what she could do. And for the most part Allura was, both with her charity work and with the life she had with her husband. She flipped the pages of the wedding album, finding a shot of her and Lotor. A press of a button had them moving, the two dancing a slow dance, eyes filled with heart felt emotion for one another.

She was still studying the hologram, when a few minutes later, her husband's questioning voice intruded on her thoughts. "Allura?"

"I'm here." She called out, quickly shutting off the hologram.

"Come back to bed." He murmured, half asleep. "It's cold without you by my side." Allura smiled, and rose from her seat. leaving the wedding album closed on the desk. She reentered the bedroom, already shifting the robe off her shoulders. By the time she reached the bed, she was naked, Allura draping the robe over a night stand.

Lotor was shifting over to make room for her, his gold eyes seeming to glow in the darkness of the room. He was staring at her, and she wondered how well he could see her with his enhanced Drule vision. "Hmm..." He sighed out a happy sound, hand reaching to snag hold of her wrist. "You take my breath away."

"Can you even see me?" She asked, amused.

"Don't need to see you for you to affect me." Lotor retorted, and she crawled into bed at his insistent pull. He snuggled up to her, and she found him sniffing at her hair, a purr rumbling out of him. "Gods, you smell good."

"I always smell good according to you!" Allura laughed, teasing him.

"And you always will." Lotor said, arms enveloping her into his embrace. She fit against his body with a happy sound, Allura resting her head on his shoulder. He

continued to nuzzle her hair, and she felt other parts of him reacting to her scent. A mischievous grin crossed her face, Allura sliding her hands down the front of his body, over the ridges of his stomach.

"Allura..." A sharp hiss, but otherwise he sounded as if he didn't mind when her hands wrapped around his cock. She began petting and stroking him into readiness, thinking they had both rested enough for the night. Apparently Lotor agreed, for he was soon caressing his hands over her body, whispering I love you in her ear.

She smiled and said the words back to him, turning her head upward for a kiss. She was rewarded with just that, Lotor's lips sealing possessively over hers. She knew when morning came, she would have to give him up to the high court of the Drule. Duty usually came before pleasure, at least during the day hours of Doom. But the night belonged to her, and her alone, and that pleased Allura greatly.

She could feel Lotor smiling against her lips, and knew her own mouth mirror that expression, Allura letting her joy in the moment bubble up as sweet laughter. There was no doubt about it, even with the troubles around them, life was good.

The End...X_X

Trying to gather my thoughts here...maybe I waited too long to write an author's note for Porcelain Dreams. But then there is also the fact that the story went pretty much how I saw it going right up until Allura came to Doom as an adult. Overall I'm pretty happy with the fic...especially the first and second arc. I get a little...iffy about the third, cause I feel like I missed some opportunities there. The fourth arc is my least favorite, and I was really struggling with it at times. Made me doubt I was gonna finish the fic. Of course once the rebels thing was wrapped up and Lotor and Allura had their love confession, I perked up again and enjoyed the fic once more. XD

I think I've mentioned before, I usually think of bad endings, usually when the fic is stressing me out. Usually those endings involve killing everyone in an explosion or some such thing. This time the bad ending had nothing to do with anyone dying. It wasn't even that I was stressed. I know I worried people on my journal when I said I thought of the bad ending. And now it's time to reveal it!

The bad ending would have been subtle, Lotor Allura married with their first child. And Lotor would have been complaining that the kid is crying too much. Yes, that's it. The whole subtle implication being he was gonna be another Zarkon, and not like having an emotional child. But I did not go that route. It was just a thought in my head that feels good to get off my chest.

At some point during the fourth arc, I started feeling like the story might have been more...something, more fun, more interesting if Allura had come to Doom on the arm of another man. But now I'm glad I stuck to my original vision. But it leaves me wanting to do a story where Lotor meets Allura and she's already engaged to another Drule. That Doom had some kind of deal with the subjugated Arus, and Zarkon was marrying off it's ruler to one of his nobles to further cement Doom's hold on Arus. This is all cause I like the thought of Lotor getting jealous, and the thought of him dueling for her.

I got a little stuck with the rebels at one point, and Tenjp was the one who helped unstick me in suggesting Madame Elianza had a tracker implanted in all her students. Who knows what I would have done without that suggestions! So hugs to her!

I write ahead of the readers, and sometimes that sucks cause they mention things either in passing or in suggestions. Things that would have helped me make the story better, or I didn't think of. I feel like I kinda screwed up or gloss over some of Lotor's and Allura's feelings when it came to after the reveal of who Allura is. *sighs*

Having Zarkon chase after Allura was rather fun...makes me want to do that Zarkon marries Allura and then she meets Lotor idea I've had for like a year and a half. XD

I worked on this fic from the last week of December to like April something. I'm shocked I finished such a long story in such a short time, and that I worked on it steadily only switching to other fics to do a chapter here and there. And only cause sometimes I desperately needed a break from the Porcelain Dreams universe!

I had some things left open in the ending...otherwise this fic would be god knows how many chapters. I figure I can always do a sequel, there's enough there for hopefully a much shorter story. We shall see...

Michelle

Christine, the Dark Rose maiden, thank you, and thanks so much for sticking to the end of this story. What a wild ride it has been! I thought Lotot didn't have much chance for happiness, especially with Zarkon controlling and beaitng him. Thankfully because of Allura, he now has a chance to bask in a lot of joy and happy moments! And you're right, Alfor has balls! He would so go after Lotor if he harmed his daughter! XD

Nani, thanks! Anything is possible in fiction, even a begging Lotor! XD

Misty Gargoyle, aw, don't cry. I'm thinking about sequel ideas...*hands you tissues.* though first I want to finish a few other stories. I'm so happy to have finished this story, and that so many people took this journey with me, and stayed to the end of the fic!

Edwardismyvampiresweetheart, thansk! heh, Alfor sure likes to threathen!


End file.
